Misfit
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: credit to owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, Aunt Megan, there's a flight delay…I'll be there soon- Okay. Yes. Sure. Right, bye"

Tiffany sighs as she looks at her aunt dialer goes off from the screen, she puffs her cheeks.

She lift her hand up, looking at the watch around her wrist, she was already an hour delayed.

"It's a bother, don't you think?"

Tiffany turn to her right side where the voice is coming from, she sees a girl with long heavy brown locks, her skin was porcelain white, Tiffany is almost surprise to see such person even exist, the skin looks like it belongs to a white doll that will never be real. The girl is wearing a brown leather jacket along with a pale looking dyed jeans, though she believe the voice is strongly coming from the girl few seats away from her as there is no one else closer to her right now but she begins to wonder if she was just being out of her mind because of the delayed and all, since the girl did not look at her instead, was pretty much focused into the mobile she was holding.

Tiffany look at her watch one more time to check the time, indeed, it shows that it's already 8:45pm but odd, the girl next to her has this huge sunglasses on, being more of a shy type of person, Tiffany decide to not say anything in reply as she wasn't sure.

"You can hear me don't you?"

The girl finally takes her attention to Tiffany right now, looking at the girl through her thick huge sunglasses, "Why aren't you answering? Are you intimidated by me?" Tiffany cock an eyebrow to that question.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany ask in an uncertain tone, slightly unpleasant.

The girl lips twitch into a small sly smirk, "Do you want a signature? Were you surprise that I speak to you first? Nice job there- I see how you self contained yourself instead of jumping on me, I was really quite surprise and I tried to foreseen how long you can contain yourself, indeed-" the girl pause to clap her hands a few times, "I was very much amaze"

Tiffany backs her stiff neck a little bit, she begins to wonder why is this girl speaking and talking so much, especially with the cocky boost up attitude, she wonders if this girl in front of her right now is sane. Since Tiffany did not respond very much and is clearly into her thoughts, the girl took the next step by taking off her sunglasses, Tiffany's eyes went widen, jolting to be correct.

The girl once again has a smile creep up on her face.

"I don't mind if you ask for a picture" the girl speaks proudly.

"I know who you are now-"

"Ahh~ You finally speaks more now"

"But I am not a fan of yours"

Tiffany watch how the girl's eyes almost bulge out of her sockets, she looks at Tiffany in huge surprise but she quickly wipes off the surprised expression and instantly replace it with a calm smiling face.

"Ahh. But you do know me" the girl quickly adds in causing Tiffany to snorts audibly accidentally.

Of course, who would not recognize one of Korea's most famous singer, Kim Tae Yeon. The girl has been famous ever since her first album was up on sale. Taeyeon has been famous with her partner alongside, together when they duet, their voice synced in a perfect melody.

"Yes, I would be living in a cave if I don't, isn't it?" Tiffany smiles mockingly.

Taeyeon automatically nods her head.

"Are you always like this?" Tiffany suddenly ask daringly.

"How?"

"So self conscious that every little living thing might just be judged as your fans?"

Taeyeon tilt her head to one side, indeed, it was cute, Tiffany was squealing just a little bit on the inside, but she has it calm written on her outlook. Taeyeon sighs heavily before answering.

Just as Taeyeon was about to speaks as she opens her mouth, the announcer announces that the flight to United States will be continue and to depart in half an hour of time, Tiffany hurriedly pack her ipod into her bag and zipping her bag up carelessly as she got up and quickly rushes to the check in terminal, when the flight attendant at the entrance check her ticket, Tiffany has a few minutes to spare, while waiting, she decide to turn around and look back at the famous singer. Although she has find Taeyeon a little bit cocky, but who always has the chances to meet up with huge singers like Taeyeon and to even be able to sit so close to them!

Inside, she was silently imagining how her friends in school would totally kill her for this.

When she look back at the previous place where she sat, there she sees, Taeyeon still fix in her position, with one leg crossed on top of the other, Taeyeon already had her sunglasses back on. Tiffany almost choke on her own saliva when she knows she was caught, as Taeyeon waves at her direction, she cough up a few times and thank the attendant who is done checking her passport and air ticket.

Plopping her bag up in the terminal locker above her seats, Tiffany finally sits herself comfortably in the cushion seat, although it's an economical ride, but being so rushing and after all the delay, she finds herself dead tired and she's ready to sleep during the flight, who is kidding not to fall asleep during a 5 hours flight? Tiffany has her ipod on her lap, she plug her earphones into her ears and click on her ipod, choosing the music she first wants to hear. Her thumb sliding across the screen, she begins to pout as she cant decide which song she should listen to first. Someone has taken the seat next to hers, causing her to having to sit up straight instead of leaning her elbows on the rest in between her seat and the one next to hers. Still, she can't decide on which music she should go for.

But she begins to feel odd when she see out of the corner of her eyes, the person next to her seems to be leaning his or her head close to her, as if to peek on her ipod. Tiffany got furious of the uncomfortable feeling, she pulls her earphones off, turn around, ready to warn that person to sit in their own space but she was shock to see who it was. Never has she thought they would even have a chance to have this close distance again with one another.  
"Tae-mmm!" before she could even finish saying the name completely, her mouth was being covered by that person who is sitting next to her, smiling right now.

"Shh"

Tiffany watch how the jutted lips was looking pretty funny right now when Taeyeon was asking her to keep quiet, she nods her head, but tries to quiet her giggles as Taeyeon pulls her hand away, "I know. My lips looks like duck" this made Tiffany giggles out.

"Miyoung, you are catching more unwanted attention right now" Taeyeon sighs as she buries her back deeper into the cushion as if she was trying to hide, but when she looks back at the girl who has finally stop giggling, she receive a deep glare instead.

"How did you know my name?" Tiffany shot the question.

"This" Taeyeon hand a familiar looking book to Tiffany, the American girl was surprise to see that book in Taeyeon's hand, "Your name was written on the inside of the first page, that's how"

Tiffany quickly snatch the book of hers back into her hands.

"Pretty kinky for someone like you to read such novel" Taeyeon's eyes still looking at the novel of Fifty Shades of Greed, "You have such innocent response, I wasn't expecting that"

"Mind your own business"

"If I did, you would've not been able to get this novel back"

Tiffany huffs, "Sorry"

"Does not matter, is not necessary. But you've got a temper going on there you should control"

_Aren't idols supposed to be nice and all pretended well manner? Well, I don't know and I wont give a damn about how they were supposed to act but hell! This girl she was judging me ever since at the airport! Don't she have other things to do? Like do on a schedule or something? Where is her partner or manager? Odd, I don't see any bodyguards, maybe she has hired some ninjas – Tiffany._

"You know, you can ask me anything you would like to know, no need to stress your mind like that" Taeyeon smiles as she buckles up the seatbelt as the pilot announces that the plane is about to take off, seems like Tiffany is still very occupied with the inside of her brain is going on. Taeyeon leans across Tiffany to help her with the seatbelt, which immediately breaks Tiffany's thought and bring her back to reality.

"W-what are you d-doing" Tiffany ask in an uneven tone in her voice.

"Buckling your seatbelt, what does it looks like?" Taeyeon ask in return as she goes back to her own space, she still has her sunglasses on though.

"You're trying not to get any attention, but you're the only one with the sunglasses on right now in the plane…don't you think that is going to get more attention?" Tiffany ask.

"It wouldn't be a problem if I was riding in my first class"

"Then why are you here?"

"To return your book"

"You could go back now~"

"But as you can see, I am travelling alone tonight, I don't like being alone"

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders as she look away from Taeyeon, she cant stand the cocky attitude that Taeyeon is giving, although she understands that Taeyeon is a famous person, probably a multi rich girl, but she don't understand why she has to be so cocky. It seems like she wants to make friends, but why cant she be nicer if that was really her motives. Tiffany start to insert one of the earphones into her left ear, Taeyeon held her wrist, she looks at her, wondering why Taeyeon is stopping her.

"I came here not to see you drowning into your music world…"

"I came on this flight to go back to Cali, not meet a stuck up singer like you"

Tiffany watch as how Taeyeon face seems like she was just strike by lightning or something, she was taken aback by how Tiffany answered her coldly.

"If I had given you a hard time, I apologize, I'll be back to my seat" Taeyeon bows her head a little before getting up after unbuckling her seatbelt.

_Her fans are going to kill you if they know how you are treating their idol right now! But do they even get to know these sides of hers? – Tiffany_

Then it come to Tiffany's mind, what Taeyeon said, she don't like to be alone, nobody likes being alone anyway, this time, it was Tiffany's turn to grab onto Taeyeon's wrist, stopping the girl from leaving. Her actions were surprising the singer herself.

"Let's exchange seats, you can seat inside and take your sunglasses off, it's uncomfortable to talk with you in that" Tiffany said in defeat, letting go of Taeyeon's wrist as she needs to unbuckle her own seatbelt. When the two finally change their seats, Taeyeon daringly took her sunglasses off, Tiffany could see visible marks near the bridge of each side of her nose, caused by the sunglasses of course.

"Are you wondering why I am travelling alone?"

Tiffany nod her head.

"It's my holiday in the schedule list"

Tiffany nods her head again.

"Are you wondering why I talk so much to you?"

This time, Tiffany nods her head furiously as she really wonders why.

Taeyeon smile again.

"I never get such respond from anyone before-"

"here we go again" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"No no…listen"

When their eyes met, Tiffany sees the other side of Taeyeon, her eyes were playing with sincerity now, not like the previous one she knows, the singer ego like. She stays fix in her position.

"I was used to people rushing towards me, screaming at my face, shouting my name…Don't get me wrong, I appreciate my fans, I will be a nobody if it wasn't for them. But sometimes, a human like me, need some rest" Taeyeon sighs, looking outside of the window a little bit, the view is all dark, "I feel like an insect being watch under a microscope"

"That's why you choose the US for holidays?"

Taeyeon smiles and nods her head, "I am not that famous there yet" she jokes, causing the two of them to laughs, but when the passenger at the other side turn their heads to look at them, Tiffany instantly stiffs her laughter and bow her head a few times, before saying sorry. She looks at Taeyeon, pressing an index finger upon her own lips. Taeyeon nods her head, understanding what it means.

"I was drawn to your calm attitude when you were sitting next to me, I like how you didn't shout in my face when I took off my sunglasses, I never get this kind of response before"

Tiffany giggles, "Do you want your fans to act that way? Like I do"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "That will be the end of my singing life isn't it?"

Tiffany quickly covers her mouth with both her hands to shut her laughing voice, she glares at Taeyeon for the constant joke.

"Sometimes, it can annoys me a lot when I was scream or shout in the face…"

"Ughh, I can imagine that, so irritating" Tiffany starts to imagine herself to be in Taeyeon's position, she has seen this kind of situation, well, she has been in the situation before. She used to adores the boys from TVXQ, she would wait hours for them at the airport so she could catch a glimpse of them, she quiet down once she remember her early teen life.

"So, I could use someone like you around me sometimes" Taeyeon added.

"But isn't it's fun to be famous, Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "Just sometimes. Is fun to be on stage, to be recording music, to know so many people out there loves you. But you lost your freedom once you agree to all that"

Tiffany nods her head as if she could feel it.

Then they begins to chit chat for almost the whole 2 hours, every now and then, Tiffany would yawn during half of the conversation, though for that Taeyeon can see how Tiffany was really listening to her, feeling her, trying to cope up with her although she seems sleepy.

"You should catch some sleep, the flight will be touchdown in 3 more hours or so"

Tiffany nods her head in agreement, "Talk later" she bids it as her goodnight before plugging the earphones back into her ears as she begins to slowly doze off to the beat of the slow music being played on her ipod now. After half an hour later, Taeyeon catch a glimpse of Tiffany who has already fall asleep.

"Hmm.." Taeyeon reaches out to take the ipod that was sitting on Tiffany's lap, when she does, her skin was accidentally brushing against Tiffany's thighs for she is wearing a short pants, Taeyeon gulps, she watch how Tiffany move her body a little bit before relaxing again. Finally, she switches the ipod into a pausing mode. She holds the ipod in her hand before looking at Tiffany, the girl was slightly snoring, causing Taeyeon to almost laugh out loud. But she remembers where she is at and also, most of the passengers in the flight were asleep like Tiffany.

Taeyeon lifted her right hand up in the air, wanting to ask for a pillow for Tiffany from the flight attendance, but she quickly drop her hand back as she did not want any attention. An American lady who is the hostess, walks to Taeyeon, smiling warmly.

"Can I get you anything?" the hostess ask.

"Do you by any chance have a blanket?" Taeyeon ask.

"Yes.." she smiles.

"And also, bring me two pill-" before Taeyeon could finish her sentence, she felt a weight drop onto her shoulder, it was Tiffany's head leaning against it. Taeyeon looks at the hostess, half thanking she wasn't on a Korea air flight and also thank that the woman seems to not know who she is, "pillow…." She was finally able to finish her sentence.

"I guess one will do?" The hostess beams a smile before looking over at Tiffany.

Tiffany woke up when the plane was touching down, it was a bumpy touchdown. She touch scratch the back of her head before yawning, looking at her watch she realize it's almost close to 1am in United States. Suddenly, she realize that there was no music playing, hoping her ipod did not die on her, she quickly check on it.

_Odd, didn't I play the music before sleeping? – Tiffany_

Tiffany looks to her right side, remembering about the singer she met. Taeyeon has a pillow cramp in between her chin and right shoulder, Tiffany pouted.

_Stingy~ She only got a pillow for herself…thank God my neck isnt stiff – Tiffany._

The pilot announces that the door of the plane will be open for departing in 5 minutes of time, quickly, Tiffany taps Taeyeon a few times. She receives a grunt coming from the singer before coming to awake. Taeyeon yawns widely as she stretches her body, "We're here?" Tiffany nods her head. Taeyeon smiles to her.

"I better get back to my actual seat" Taeyeon said so as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

Tiffany didn't know why, but she don't like the fact that this might be the very last time for her to meet Taeyeon in such a close encounter, to even have the chance to talk to this girl. Who wouldn't enjoy the company of a well known singer?

"Thanks for your company, Miyoung" Taeyeon taps on Tiffany's head as she heads out from the seat.

"My name is Tiffany" Tiffany throws death glares at Taeyeon.

"Yeah, I know" Taeyeon smiles, "but I like the name Miyoung better" she chuckles, "Bye"

Tiffany wanted to scold the girl right there on the spot, but her mind was fuzzy when the other girl bids goodbye and left.

Tiffany drags her pink luggage bag and head out to the exit of the airport, she stood there for a moment, wondering how she is going to get to the cab stand with this heavy morning rain in LA.

She curse herself for not bringing umbrella, but who would actually pack umbrella into their luggage bag, rolling her eyes, she had no choice but she guess she has to be wet to reach her aunt house. Really wet by any means, since she cant run, not when she has to literally drag the heavy luggage with her. Stepping out, she was surprise she was feeling any raindrops. She quickly look up, wondering if God has seen her troubles and decide to help her, but it wasn't, it was Taeyeon instead, who is standing by her side with the umbrella over their heads, smiling.

"Your pink was pretty abstract" Taeyeon stated, "Here"

Taeyeon handed something, like a paper note to Tiffany, "I'll give you two things" Taeyeon said.

Before Tiffany could even ask why-

"One, here's the umbrella" Taeyeon hold Tiffany's hand to hold the handle of the umbrella, "Two, that's my number written there in the paper, call me when you decide to meet"

Tiffany's mouth starts gaping like a fish out of water.

"I had a nice time talking to you, Miyoung" Taeyeon added as she steps out from the umbrella.

"IT'S TIFFANY" Tiffany says through her gritted teeth.

Taeyeon chuckles, "Bye, Miyoung!" she waves her hand as she runs as quickly as she can to the cab stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Still would not believe it, Tiffany unfold the paper note while riding at the back of the cab. True enough, there's a telephone number being written down on the paper. Shaking her head, she slips the paper note into her jacket pocket, as all she was looking forward to is to meeting with her cousins!

Arriving at her aunt place, she pays the cab driver and walks down to the porch, ringing the doorbell, she was only greeted with her very enthusiastic aunt Megan.

"AUNTY MEG!" Tiffany let go of her luggage bag handle as she hugs her aunt with both her arms.

"Goodness Tiffany! Thank God you arrived safely~ I was beginning to worried"

Their hug breaks as they greet each other with a warm smile, "Wow, Tiffany, you've grown up pretty good, you look healthy and most importantly, a very gorgeous lady" Tiffany blushes at her aunt compliments.

"Come come" Aunt Megan quickly grabs Tiffany's luggage bag and drags it into her house, follow behind by Tiffany, "Make yourself like home" she said a soft demanding hopeful voice. Once she turns around to look at Tiffany, "You are so very pretty, Tiffany…Daddy and Mummy must've been very proud of their creation"

Tiffany smiles, "They send their regards"

"I'll be making dinner tonight"

"Oh~ Is there anything I could help?" Tiffany ask.

"Darling, it's been almost 15 years of us not seeing each other, do you think I will make you do chores first thing when we meet after so long?" Her aunty shows her a serious expression, causing her to laugh a little bit.

"It would definitely make me feel a lot more like home if I could help"

"Very wise in the mouth, just like your mum"

Tiffany smiles while nodding her head.

"Do you mind to get me apples at the supermarket then? I decide to make some apple pies for us and the neighbors too"

Tiffany walks to her aunt, "Sure, how many?"

"about 15 of them…it might be heavy-"

"I hit the gym once in an every while" Tiffany wink, "Don't worry about that"

Tiffany grabs the change from the cashier as she starts walking back to her aunt house, it wasn't that far anyway, so she decide to take some fresh morning air, since it already stop raining anyway. A bus was about to come to its stop, seeing how there's a puddle of water in the hole at the bus stop, Tiffany leaps a little bit to the side, but sadly, it causes the paper bag handle to tear up, dropping all her apples onto the ground.

"Aish" she groans, bending down as she begins to pick up, the people who gets off from the bus only looks at her curiously, she rolls her eyes. Not only they were not offering any help, but why the heck do they need to look at her that way. But before she could curse each and every one of them, one of the guy start picking up the rest of the apples that rolls far from where she is picking up.

When he was done picking about 8 of them in his hands, she finally looks at him when he walks to her. He is not an American for sure, he somehow looks like a Chinese though.

"Thanks" Tiffany said embarrassingly.

"Your paper bag handle is tear apart, let me help you with these" He looks at the apples in his hands that he is holding close against his chest.

"No, is not necessary-"

"Do you live nearby?" he ask, not even listening to her.

Tiffany nods her head, "Just down the street"

"Well, me too" he looks at her, "Let me help you"

"Thanks" she smiles.

They started walking and it was hell awkward, only footsteps of theirs were to be heard in between them.

"I don't remember anyone like you down the neighborhood, are you new to this town?" he ask.

"Yes, I am currently visiting"

"I see"

"You're not an American, so~~"

"Obviously" he chuckles, "I'm a Korean, my family are"

"ME TOO" Tiffany stated in relief, "I used to live here, when I was young"

"And?"

"I've shifted to Korea when I was almost 8?"

"That's young, I was living there too for high school and now I'm back for college" he said.

"Cool"

Tiffany realize they has arrive close to her aunt's house, she stops walking, the guy looks at her and then the house, "This is me" she said, to take the guy's attention off from the house.

"Wait…here?" He nods his head towards the house in front of where they stopped.

"Er, yes"

"I…lives here too" he looks at her, the two was stunned, "Cousin Hwang?"

"Taec? TAEC!" Tiffany jumps a little bit after knowing who this helpful guy was after all.

He laughs, "What a small world…who would've known-"

"My very own cousin, so helpful" she giggles.

"How can you not recognize him" aunty meg giggles.

"It's been 15 years mum, we both has change a lot" Taecyeon stated.

"You've grown taller and darker" Tiffany said as she looks at Taecyeon.

"You had a huskier voice" Taecyeon teases back.

"Omma, Appa, I'm home~"

Walking into the dining room, was Taecyeon's younger sister. Even Tiffany is blown away by the beauty that just joins them.

"Come have a sit with us, we just started" Aunty Meg said to the girl.

"Hey, Soo, do you remember who she is?" Taecyeon ask as the girl took a seat beside of him, she shakes her head, "Our cousin Hwang, you dumb" he joke naughtily.

"Be nice" Aunty Meg warns, "on the language"

Sooyoung sticks her tongue out at Taecyeon but quickly smile to Tiffany, "Sorry, it's been long"

"It's okay" Tiffany smiles shyly, "Wow, height must've been a gene in your family" she stated admiringly at Sooyoung's height.

The dinner was over but not as soon as they start, they all enjoyed the chatting session at the table, getting to know each other better after all these years. Tiffany offered to do the dishes but she was only rejected by her aunt Megan, she then pleaded to at least let her wipe the table but her aunt Megan told her to relax and enjoy her time for her holiday. Tiffany climb onto her bed in the guest room, her eyes darted at the umbrella that stood at one corner of the room, the funny orange color umbrella. Several knocks on the door made Tiffany's heart leap a little bit, but she quickly gives permission to whoever it is to enter.

"Hey" Sooyoung greets as she walks in with a nicely folded blanket in her arms, Tiffany quickly walks to where Sooyoung is to help the girl out.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Sooyoung replies.

She wince in pain once her back hits against the cold wall behind her, her heart ponders on why she could feel the cold tiles behind her back, she look down only to realize, she is only in her lingerie, using both her arms to cover her expose front, she begins to wonder where is she and how did she ended up in some kind of room that she has never been or seen before. Her thoughts were interrupted by her own gasp when she felt someone cornered her in between the arms placing on each side by her shoulders behind the wall, before she could speak, the other person pressed against the body against Tiffany's, somehow feeling the warmth keeps Tiffany from the cold but her breath hitch when she felt hot breath tickling against her upper lips. She looks up and finally manage to portrait the feature of the other person face through the dim light room, she opens her mouth wanting to say something but with no hesitation, the person plunges its tongue into Tiffany's open mouth.

Sitting up on the bed, with her blanket fall to her lap, Tiffany breathes in and out in a fast pace, she calm herself down and wonder why and how could she has that kind of dream, was it because she has been reading too much of Fifty Shades that causes her to have this kind of dream? Shaking her head, she tries to forget what she just dream, but she also wonders, if she did not jolted up from her sleep, how would the continuation be?

Tiffany shakes her head hard, she leans on her tummy to grab the glass of water that was on her night stand. Gulping down some water, she places the glass back on the night stand, wiping her slightly wetted lips, she stops for a moment and flashes images of how the tongue was roaming in her mouth begins to play in her mind again.

"ANDWAE" Tiffany hissed, shaking her head even harder. But her eyes slowly linger at the umbrella that was standing leaning against the corner of the wall. She wonders what is Taeyeon doing right now all of a sudden, it just comes to her mind. Well, is not that she randomly thinks about the singer, but after having the dream with Taeyeon in it-

Then she remember, she could know if she wants to, she wonders if the number that Taeyeon gave was even real or just a joke, when her eyes were searching for the jacket she hangs over the computer chair earlier this evening before she goes to sleep, her eyes widen. The jacket is gone.

"WHAT!" Tiffany jump onto her feet off the bed, she race herself to the computer desk, but her jacket was nowhere to be found, she begin to search frantically until a knock on the door stops her, she took a deep breath and try to calm down, Taecyeon opens the door and peek by the door frame, he smile first before greeting the girl.

"Mum has prepared breakfast for us, I was about to come in and wake you up, good thing you are an early bird" he flashes another smile that shows his super white straight rows of teeth. She smiles back as a manner. Nodding her head. Trying to steady her breathing.

"Were you….doing something? Did you need anything?" he asked, wondering why she seems so exhausted, as if she has run a few miles. Tiffany shakes her head, "nothing…"

Taecyeon smiles again, "Let's go eat then"

When the two went into the dining room, Sooyoung was already on the table with a newspaper on her left, while she takes a few sips of her soup, she looks up at the two when they join at the table, "I was about to go get you until Taecyeon say-" Sooyoung's voice trails off when she sees Taecyeon waving his arms frantically asking his sister to stop, Tiffany saw that, she feels odd. Sooyoung smirks.

"what is it" Tiffany looks at Taecyeon innocently, but the guy just shook his head.

"So, Tiffany~"

"Ne oppa?"

"…."

The sudden silent was weird, causing the two girls to look up from their delicious plate of breakfast and at the guy, who has his mouth open wide.

"Did you get choke by the pancake?" Sooyoung grins, shaking her head as she continues to eat.

"Oppa…" Tiffany puts her fork down and held each sides of Taecyeon's shoulders, "are you ok?"

"…d..d-dae" he finally responded after blinking his eyes a few times.

"What happened to you?" Tiffany looks at Taecyeon.

"Cupid struck him I guess" Sooyoung mumbles.

"Shuddup" Taecyeon glares at his sister unkindly.

Somehow, something from outside caught Tiffany's attention, something familiar. she sudden gets up in a big motion, causing the siblings to jump up in shock from their seats.

"Tiffany, what is it?" Taecyeon ask worriedly.

"Is nothing. I'll be back" Tiffany pushes her chair away with the back of her calves as she hurried into the back garden. Her aunt was there, hanging shirts after another onto the fence.

"Oh, Fany…have you finish your breakfast?" Aunty Megan ask, Tiffany shakes her head softly as she heads to her jacket, "Oh, I saw your jacket was kind of wet hanging over the chair, so I took and wash it since I am doing laundry today"

Tiffany jaw drop a little, but she quickly check her pockets and felt something shredded against her fingers, when she pull her hand out, she looks at the white piece of shredded paper on her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyeon rotate her head clockwise twice, she can hear her own neck bone gets snap with every twist she makes, her hand clasp against the bridge of the back of her neck, she groans. Although she was waiting for Tiffany's call while she was in L.A but never once her wish came true during the holiday, it's already been a week for her, back from the states. She has been in the recording studio for the last 15 hours, closing her eyes, she lets her head flip backwards while her neck rest against the couch.

She then felt a long wet thing slides from the nape of her neck to under her chin, with her eyes close, her hands fumbles around to search for whatever it can reach for to pull that person down to sit on her thighs, indeed, some certain weight is add onto her, Taeyeon tilt her head a little more backwards to allow the tongue continue with the sensual lick pleasuring her. Taeyeon had her hand rubbing against the skin of the thighs, slowly rubbing its way up to the inner thigh, but even before she could proceed any further, her hand was stop. Her eyes pop open.

"You know you wanted me" Taeyeon has a sly smile on her face.

But the girl sitting on top of her thighs were giving her the opposite look, "Then make me as your girlfriend"

Taeyeon groans in frustration, "Qri-ahh…we've been on this for so many times, i-can't-do-the-girlfriend-thing, my fans would either kill you or your family or anyone you know" she ended up with a smirk. Qri gets up onto her feet, but she stops the moment Taeyeon pulled her wrist, as the latter got up, she pushes Qri with the palm of her hand at the back of her head towards her before kissing the girl hard, "Stop coming to me. You are beautiful and I can't resist beautiful creature like you" and then, Taeyeon lets go of Qri's wrist as she heads out.

"Hey princess" she greets, seeing her singing partner outside, with arm cross, pissed off look.

"Hey dirty jerk" her singing partner returns the greeting, it made Taeyeon pouted.

Taeyeon runs as fast as her feet could bring her, she then wraps her arms around the girl in front of her on the waist, causing her partner to gasp in surprise and her feet glued to the ground.

"Sica-ahh, don't run away from me" Taeyeon rest her chin on Jessica's shoulder.

"t-ta..taeyeon…?"

Taeyeon smirks seeing that her scheme has soften the ice princess up, she lets go of the waist and wrap an arm over Jessica's shoulder right now as they begin to walk, seeing how Jessica blushes like a red tomato, it made Taeyeon chuckle, shaking her head, "Is it my turn to record?"

Jessica bite the bottom of her lips and nod her head quickly, not even dare looking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon stops when they are close to the recording room, she now stands in front of Jessica.

"Princess?" Taeyeon uses her index finger to tilt Jessica to look up from her chin, "You okay?"

Jessica nods her head, nervously which looks really cute. It made Taeyeon smile and tilted her head, "Aww, you know, you look so cute, like my favorite red gummy bear" Taeyeon smiles dorkily, "and someday-" Taeyeon tugs the hem of Jessica's shirt, "I will see those-" her eyes lingers on Jessica's chest, "without this thing gets in the way"

"YAH KIM TAEYEON!" before Jessica could react to the dirty comment, the dork was already hurriedly entering the recording room, she wanted to chase after the dork, but she know it was no use once she heard the sound of the knob being locked.

Taeyeon look at her manager who looks at her disapprovingly.

"I'm not late am i?" she ask as she picks up the music sheet for her on the table. Her manager flips her hair back, shaking her head a little bit but she still has this displease look on her face.

"I heard everything you said to Jessica outside, Taeng" her manager crosses her arms across her chest.

Taeyeon runs her fingers through her fringe, scratching the top of her head a little before running the hair all the way till the end, she shrugs her shoulders up and picks up an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite before she plops herself on the same couch with her manager.

"Aww man" Taeyeon groans, chewing the apple, letting the music sheet sits on her lap, as she looks back at her manager who has been staring at her, "You're making me uncomfortable and you shouldn't do that" Taeyeon pouts.

"Taeng, you have been flirty, I know, I pretend not to know so I wont have to tie you down, but I cant pretend not to know when you are being flirty with your own singer partner" her manager said in a stern tone.

"Woah, hold up a minute there, flirty?" Taeyeon looks at her manager, as though she was insulted, "First of all, they came to me, their eyes, literally begging for me to reach out for them, not me, I am not flirty, I am one of a kind lover, I am very devoted and secondly, me and Jessica has been partners for ever since. 4 years, she knows the way I roll, so you don't have to worry for a second there about her misunderstood the things I said or do to her-"

"Like even when you indirectly told her that you will see her naked someday?"

"Come on…her body rocks! Who doesn't says that?"

"I don't"

"You would, if you weren't our manager" Taeyeon smirks, "Come on, Kwon…I saw how you scan her body at times during photoshoot" causing her poor manager to choke on her own saliva and cough, "Besides, those are just words, I am just saying, not really doing it" Taeyeon took a bite of the apple.

"But that IS the problem, Taeng. People can be deceive by words, your words..it can be very misleading"

"So being ultimately sweet is a problem?"

Manager Kwon shakes her head but she's used to Taeyeon's bragging, "You should only be sweet to the person you really love…."

"I did, remember what it did to me?" Taeyeon's happy face was quickly replace by a hurtful one. Her manager sighs a little, feeling guilty for accidentally bringing up the bad memories, "I'll start my recording so we can all go home soon" Taeyeon throws the apple into the bin nearby.

"Taeng…not every girl is like her" Yuri said out sincerely.

Taeyeon turn around to look at her manager, "Yes…but I'm scare ever since then"

"Hmm, who's the artist, I didn't know there's a fansign event going on" Tiffany mumbles as she tips her toes, trying to catch a glimpse which artist was it, because most fans has block out the signboard.

"No shit, the malls in Korea are having such huge cold air condition" Taecyeon shoves both his hands into his pants pocket, shivering. Tiffany giggles a little bit seeing how her cousin is acting up. Tiffany takes her jacket off, but Taecyeon immediately stops her.

"What are you doing?" he ask her, still shivering in his basketball jersey.

"What does it looks like?" Tiffany ask in return.

"No….NO WAY I am asking a girl to take her jacket off for me" he stated firmly.

"You did not ask me, I just want to give it to my oppa, okay? And, I am not any girl, I am your cousin" Tiffany hands her jacket to Taecyeon with a smile.

"what about you? Wont you be cold?" Taecyeon ask.

"Babo oppa" Tiffany tip toe and knock on Taecyeon's forehead, "I am wearing long sleeves, you see"

Taecyeon smiles and finally took the jacket, put it on himself, "wow, this is kind of big for a girl like you…"

"My dad gave his to me, so…don't you ever lose it" Tiffany smiles.

Taecyeon did a fake salute, "I won't even dare, look, I'll go get us some hot cocoa alright?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"I'll be back, stay here" he announces and rushes off.

Tiffany watch as her cousin brother ran off to get the drinks he offered, she smiled, thinking how sweet he was, remembering how he volunteer to send her back to Korea for her safety although Sooyoung called it ridiculous but Tiffany finds it sweet, ever since her family has shifted to Korea, they had almost lost all contacts with the relatives, so, she felt blessed to have the Choi's family to still miss and love her. Looking at her watch, she predicts he wont get come back fast, so she decide to go and try her luck to see if she ever catch a glimpse of the artist.

When she finally manage to get to the back of the crowd, Tiffany tips her toes up, she hops a little bit as her height didn't help, there were too many fangirls and fanboys around, some squealing, the situation was a hectic, but suddenly, Tiffany felt her world has gone deaf, the moment when Kim Tae Yeon, looks right back in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Their eyes met and it felt like the world has become silent for the both of them, not until when one of the organizers pushes a tube of poster into Tiffany's hands, "huh?" Tiffany peels her eyes off Taeyeon to look at the guy beside her, "Go, today is your lucky day to get TaengSicStar signature"

"B-but, I am not—yyahh, wait-" her pleads of wanting to explain were no use at all as she was push into the line to line up, she gulps. As she was waiting in line, she cant help but to catch a glimpse of Taeyeon who was busy signing and writing something on the poster for one of the fangirl who was squealing in joy when Taeyeon nods her head, agreeing into something which Tiffany can't hear.

The fangirl quickly goes next to Taeyeon and use her mobile to capture a selca of her with the idol, squealing once again when she take a look at the photo she just took, Tiffany was smiling to herself quietly seeing the reaction, but as she looks up again to look at the situation, it was only met with another pair of questioning eyes, staring back at her. Tiffany was looking around to make sure Taecyeon isn't back yet, she wouldn't want him worrying about her whereabouts anyway.

Just then, it was very quickly her turn in the queue.

Tiffany realize how pretty the idols look like right in front of her eyes, she knows about this group but never she has gone crazy for them, so she did not go for their fansign event or any other events that this group ever made, but she was admiring the beauty that is sitting right in front of her right now who is signing the poster for her. Admiring this beauty in front of her who looks so dollish and rather in a cool attitude, she pushes the poster aside after she was done signing, Tiffany gulps, knowing who she is going to face, she steps aside. Their eyes met.

Taeyeon snaps out of it and start signing on the poster, which took quite some time.

"Fanyyy" a voice is heard coming right next to them.

Tiffany look as Taecyeon got block by the securities, he has two paper cups in his hands, he waves to her, she smiles in return and signals him to wait for her as she points to her front, wanting to show that she is waiting for her poster. When Tiffany was looking back to see if Taeyeon was done signing or not, she was surprise to see Taeyeon looking at Taecyeon's direction and as if she knows Tiffany is looking at her, she looks back, straight into Tiffany's stare.

Rolling the poster up, Taeyeon just push it aside instead of handing it to Tiffany, which Tiffany is a little bit upset because Taeyeon hands all the posters back to the fans after signing it, she wonders why Taeyeon is not even smiling to her. After all, they have met in the airport, talked during the flight. A little bit butt hurt, but Tiffany shrugs it off as she remembers, Taeyeon is an idol while she is a nobody. Walking towards Taecyeon, Tiffany grab one of the cups, "Gomawo"

"I didn't knew you were a fan of theirs~"

Tiffany looks back at Taeyeon one last time, "I wasn't…not even now" and she swear, even though Taeyeon is not looking at her, she saw how Taeyeon clenches her jaw tightly after what she said, quickly, they walk away, Tiffany can't bear anymore eye contacts with the cold Taeyeon.

"If you wasn't…why did you get their signature?" Taecyeon ask.

"You can have it then" Tiffany passes the tube poster to Taecyeon.

Tiffany stops her car right in front of the Middleton Hotel, Taecyeon unbuckles his seatbelt.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Taecyeon ask, smiling brightly.

Tiffany nods her head, "I'll come pick you up by…..12?"

"Sounds good enough for lunch, but I would prefer breakfast though" Taecyeon pouts.

Tiffany chuckles, "Oppa…man are not suppose to pout" she teases, "heh, araso~ I'll call you when I wake up"

Taecyeon gets off from the car, he waves goodbye and enters the hotel.

"OH!" she quickly turns her body slightly around to look at the seat at the back of her car, lying there, was the tube poster, she reaches out to grab the tube poster, but when she search for him, he was no longer in her sight anymore. Out of curiosity how the poster looks like, well, to be honest, she is curios how Taeyeon would look like, she took the poster out from the tube.

Her eyes widen at the note written right above of Taeyeon's signature.

_'meet me by banpo bridge at 1am, don't be late'_

Tiffany was a little bit late for the meet up supposedly with Taeyeon herself from the note, she didn't know what makes her come but she knows for sure, she wants to know why Taeyeon ask her to do so. When she gets off from the car, she sees someone sitting by the bench, she strongly believe it is Taeyeon, since it's already 1:30am, who else would it be? Trying her best not to look nervous, she walks to the person on the bench, "Excuse me-" but when the girl turn around to respond to Tiffany's words, "oh, sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine" Tiffany bows profusely, "Sorry" she begins to turn her heels around to leave and decide to wait in her car. She stops walking. Leaning against her car, was Taeyeon herself. It took Tiffany like a minute to move even before she can come back to her senses.

"Can we talk in your car?"

Tiffany could only nods her head.

When they got in the car and Tiffany starts her car, it was only breathing sounds that can be heard, Tiffany starts turning her aircond cooler, but her breath hitch when Taeyeon reaches out to stop her, she gulps in embarrassment as her hitching voice was loud and clear, "Don't. I've been waiting for an hour outside by the tree, I'm cold enough" Taeyeon said. Tiffany nods her head a few times, before pulling her hand away from Taeyeon's grip. She then dare herself to look at Taeyeon.

"Why are you acting this way? You weren't like that when we meet"

Now that Taeyeon ask it that way, Tiffany also realize how weird she has been acting ever since the fansign event. Taeyeon on the other hand frown for a moment seeing that Tiffany did not respond to her question just leans back against the car seat cushion.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"That guy earlier today"

"Taecyeon?"

"I don't know what is his freaking name, but yeah, the guy who was wearing your jacket"

Tiffany was impress that Taeyeon knows or remembers that it was her jacket.

"Is it a yes or no?" Taeyeon turns around to look at Tiffany, she leans closer to Tiffany when she is not getting any respond. Tiffany looks at the way Taeyeon smile when her breath hitch, she looks at how the lips curves and she immediately remembers the dream she had when she was in L.A, in result, she pushes Taeyeon hard away from her, causing the two person in the car to gasp in surprise, "I wasn't going to do anything!" Taeyeon snaps, fuming in anger.

"…."

Taeyeon who was fuming in anger, looks out from the window, clearly she wants Tiffany to explain herself for reacting that way, but the poor girl cant even answer to herself.

"Are you just going to sit there and say nothing? Not even an apology?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany was still sitting quietly at the driver seat.

"Sorry" she apologize guiltily which soften Taeyeon's anger.

"I wont play cool with this or drag it for too long, there is something in you that got me hook on ever since in the airport, but I was sad that you did not even call me during the stay in L.A, as you knew I was alone there, I thought you would offer to bring me out"

"Taeyeon" Tiffany finally spoke after awhile, "You do remember you are a celebrity while I am just…a normal person, don't you?"

"cant a celebrity have their own friends?" Taeyeon question back.

"They can. But-"

"So, you were afraid that it might cause some problems to you isn't it? Because my fans will probably go berserk on you" Taeyeon snaps back.

Tiffany was taken aback by how quickly Taeyeon's emotion can change in a snap of fingers.

"But Miyoung…I will never let that happen to you, I promise"

"how?"

Tiffany shakes her head hard after that question came out from her mouth, she should've feel weird that this celebrity is trying to be all close with her or something but instead, she asked how as if she was agreeing to whatever that Taeyeon has in her mind.

Taeyeon smile, "I'll protect you, you're my friend"

"Hmmm…but. Is just weird, how…we ended up this way…I mean, I cant believe I am lucky enough to have met you at the airport and to now, you being in my car-"

"So, you find yourself lucky?" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany smacks her own forehead and wonder what she has just gotten herself into.

Taeyeon reaches out to pull her hand away from covering her forehead, "No~ Don't do that"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"You're giving me a weird vibe here, Taeyeon-sshi"

Taeyeon chuckles cutely, "People always says that, they just tends to misunderstand my motives behind my care" she lets go of Tiffany's hand.

"Oh"

Taeyeon looks at the girl who sits quietly in her seat, "Why? You want me to give you that sort of feeling?" causing Tiffany to stare at her, but she immediately shakes her head.

"You haven't answer me, is he your boyfriend or not?" Taeyeon's voice suddenly becoming serious again.

"Is that a concern?"

"If yes he is, I'll get off from this car and promise to never find you ever again so you can live happily ever after with him"

"Why is that even a concern? We could still be friends even if I have a boyfriend"

"No" Taeyeon wave her index finger to show a sign that she is not agreeing into what Tiffany just said, "I wont make friends with someone who is in relationship"

"Why"

"Just in case"

"In case what"

"I fall for them"

Which made Tiffany shock, "So all your friends were single?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "Cos all of them are hoping that I make them my girlfriend"

Tiffany rolls her eyes and Taeyeon caught that.

"You Americans loves doing that doesn't it?"

"I only does it to people who is annoying"

"So you find it normal that a relationship can be both sides, girls?" Taeyeon lead the topic away.

"Is normal for me but I think traditional thinkers will never find that a good idea"

Taeyeon agrees.

"So, you're into girls?" Tiffany ask bravely.

"You mind?"

"Nope" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "Wont your fans mind?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. But being in this entertainment industrial, it's normal to have gay relationship, especially if you were in a group, is easy to fall in love with your own member since you've been living with them under one roof for a long time"

Tiffany just stays quiet, causing Taeyeon to look at her. Tiffany turns her head around, looking back at Taeyeon. They just stay silent for that moment, both side absorbs into each other stares.

But the eyes contact were cut short once Tiffany sees how Taeyeon has a slow smirk coming upon her face, she blink her eyes a few times before looking away at another direction, any direction except Taeyeon's way.

"I'm used to people staring, I don't mind…"

Tiffany is wondering so much in her mind, so many questions inside of her head that she really wanted to ask the celebrity beside her, but will the celebrity mind for what she is about to ask?

"Miyoung-ahh.."

The soft voice calling out so tenderly, causing Tiffany have to response to that calling.

"Your eyes, they speaks for you…what do you wanna ask me?" Taeyeon smiles when she sees how Tiffany's eyes pop open even wider. Tiffany gulps.

Taeyeon's eyebrows cock upwards, "Ask me"

"…"

"Anything"

"…"

"Go on"

Tiffany lick her lips, she swallow the lump of saliva that was gaining in the middle of her throat.

"…Why me, Taeyeon-sshi?"

"What do you mean why you? Be more specific and clear on your question, Miyoung-sshi"

"I mean…why me…why me as your new friend…"

Taeyeon laughs out loud, holding her abs as she laughs even harder, "Y-You seriously BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA" Tiffany frowned, "Awww" Taeyeon reaches out to pinch Tiffany's cheek, "You're even cuter than I thought. HAHAHAAAAA"

"Stop laughing!"

"…" Taeyeon bites the bottom of her lips, "PufffffAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, she gets off from the car, slamming the door, she hears even louder roars of laughter inside, her car was even slightly shaking from the way Taeyeon was laughing uncontrollably in the car, crossing her arms, she leans against the window of her car, looking out at the sky. Trying her best to ignore the latter inside, who is laughing like a mad woman.

The sound of the door open made Tiffany's heart beats a little faster for that second. she knew it was Taeyeon anyway who was getting out from the car, but she decide to play it cool and not turn around, she is still insulted from the way the celebrity laugh at her a few minutes ago.

"How long do you usually stays mad?"

Taeyeon pushes herself up onto the front hood of the car, sitting herself next to Tiffany who was still ignoring her and still having her arms crossed. Taeyeon grins looking at the situation.

"You cant be mad at me for laughing…I just cant believe you just aske-"

"HOW MANY CHANCES DOES A NORMAL PERSON HAS TO HAVE A CELEBRITY ASKING TO BE FRIENDS WITH!? I WAS JUST WONDERING! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAY TO ASK ANYTHING! AND YOU ENDED UP LAUGHING!? I!"

Tiffany words got stuck when she felt something pressed against her arm, she look to her side, only to see Taeyeon pulling away.

"d-…dd-did…did you…just…kkkkk-kiss…my arm?"

"Ne"

Taeyeon nod her head and begin to swing her legs that were dangling at the edge.

They look at each other, only until Taeyeon place her chin on top of Tiffany's shoulder, her face, their nose, only an inch apart. With their faces so close, Tiffany could even start counting Taeyeon's eyelashes, that is how close they are right now.

"Mianhae for laughing" Taeyeon batter her eyelashes, as if she was trying to play the cute role to buy herself out of this mess.

Taeyeon did not see it coming though-

"YOU'RE WEIRD!" Tiffany screaming in her face before pushing Taeyeon with both her hands, causing Taeyeon to slip off from the hood and fall onto the ground, quickly, Tiffany scramble into her car, locking the doors, starting the engine of her car and reverse her car, leaving Taeyeon sitting on the ground alone in the dark, staring at her in horror.

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany drove away, "The hell is wrong with this girl!" kicking the muddy sand on the ground with her sneakers, she pull her phone out to call someone, "pick me up at Banpo now" she snaps and cut the phone line off.

"You got dump Kim Taeyeon?" the blonde girl ask as she fix her eyes on the road, but Taeyeon could see through the street lights how the girl was trying to hold back the big smile on her face.

"Dump? I dump people, I don't get dump, when will you learn to understand me well, Sica?"

Jessica snorts.

Taeyeon glares at the blonde girl, but her eyes weren't fixed on the beautiful driver, her eyes were slowly making its way downwards, by pass the well shaped- *cough* and then down to the black mini skirt Sica was wearing, showing so much skin on her thighs.

A sudden break causes Taeyeon leans forward, enough for her head to smack against the headboard, "DAMN SICA" she rubs her head, groaning in pain, Taeyeon look at the road ahead, there was nothing, no car, no animals, no nothing, the light is green, no reason for the blonde to break so suddenly. "Explain yourself"

"You ought to keep your eyes to yourself" Jessica warns, before continue to drive again.

"I kept them with me all the time~ You should know, once you've decide to wear this short, it was meant to be look by people."

"Keep your eyes off from me"

"But you like it whenever I look at you" Taeyeon chuckles.

"No I don't"

"You always blush…like now" Taeyeon poke Jessica's face a few times, not until Jessica smacks her finger away hardly.

"Sheesh! I'm driving!" Jessica said, trying to sound annoyed.

Taeyeon take one last peek at those thighs before chuckling and turning her head to face out of the window.

"What were you doing at Banpo, Taeng?"

Flash back of how she was being push and how Tiffany actually drove off, causing Taeyeon to burn from inside, she then remember how Tiffany actually did not even answer to her question yet, makes her anger fuel up.

"Taeng?"

"Chilling"

"Chilling?" Jessica sighs, "I am not Manager Kwon…you don't have to lies to me"

"I-"

"Does it has anything to do with the girl at the fansign today?"

Taeyeon immediately looks at Jessica, "Which one?"

"The quite pretty one…the only one where you did not hand the poster back after signing, that one"

Taeyeon lick her bottom lips and wonder if she was being too obvious.

"Yes it was obvious" the question in her mind was being answered.

Taeyeon looks at Jessica.

"So, it was?"

The street seems familiar, they are arriving at their apartment, Jessica was driving into the garage.

Jessica closes the door quickly, she wants to know if she has guesses correctly, she bet it was since the way Taeyeon was avoiding her from the car to the car park and now since they are home, safe, with no one else in the house and just them.

"KIM-" Jessica's words never get to complete when she realize how close Taeyeon was standing in front of her, like she was waiting for her to just turn around after locking the door. Taeyeon step forward, trapping Jessica against the wall, Taeyeon leans her forehead against Jessica's.

"When will you let me touch them?"

Jessica watch as Taeyeon's gaze lands on her chest, her hard slow breathing just makes her breast pressing front and back, against Taeyeon's chest, which is not a good scene at all. It look so wrong. Jessica back her up, so her body doesn't makes any contacts with Taeyeon at all.

Taeyeon smirks.

"Let me touch them after I answer you?"

Jessica's eyes widens, she pushes Taeyeon away, causing the latter to stumble backwards before steadying herself.

"Go to hell Taengoo" Jessica walks away.

"Really Sica?"

The tone of changing coming from Taeyeon's voice, causes Jessica to stop walking.

"You really wanted me to die so badly?"

Jessica fumes, she sighs loudly before turning around to look at Taeyeon, "No"

Taeyeon walks to Jessica, with her right hand rubbing up and down against Jessica's back, she smile cutely to Jessica, "I knew you wouldn't want me die…you'll miss me"

Jessica felt something came loose, but before she could react, the short latter already runs off into her room, locking her door. Jessica gasp and quickly press one hand right in front of the middle of her chest, she glares at Taeyeon's bedroom door.

"KIM TAE YEON!"

Kim Tae Yeon has just unhooked the latch of her bra.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany keeps on stirring and stirring, her mind still thinking about what happened yesterday. She just cant believe it, a well known singer just kisses her arm and even do so much skinship with her when they barely knows each other. Tiffany herself even begins to wonder did she imagine all that or could it probably just be a dream? It cant be, she doesn't even know much about Kim Tae Yeon, she hasn't got the interest to know TaengSicStar at all even knowing how her classmate or schoolmate some of them goes crazy after the duos, but not for Tiffany. Since living in a modest life, Tiffany didn't want to be like her classmate, who worship idols to the point of buying each and every single album they produce, even there might be repackage, with the same song but different kind of front skin album, they are still willing to fork out the money and buy the album, even if its for them to starve during lunch time.

"Fany, your cereal is becoming soggy"

Tiffany jumps up a little bit from her seat, going back to reality, she looks at Taecyeon with an apologetic smile and then look down in her bowl, true enough, her cereal was bland into the milk, she place her spoon down, reaching out for the glass of orange juice.

"Is something bothering you, Fany?" Taecyeon ask in worrisome.

Tiffany smile to assure the boy in front of her, shaking her head, "Nothing is ever bothering me" he smiles in return, trusting her with relief. A sudden loud chattering were heard coming from the entrance of the hotel, it was loud enough to travel all the way to the buffet area. Other people begins to look at where the sound is coming from. A bunch of high school looking teenagers, with Polaroid or DSLR in their hands, they were whispering to one another loudly and looking around.

"Those fans are really superb, waking up at this hour" Taecyeon chuckles.

Tiffany looks at him in curiosity, "fans? you know what is going on oppa?" he shrugs his shoulders.

"No clue on which artist it is, but well, there will be a press conference with a group of celebrity today, I heard"

"oh"

Jessica pulls her hood off, she looks at herself in the mirror, checking out on her mini light make up she has on, which was barely noticeable as if she wasn't wearing any make up, but she did used some lotion to cover up her dark spots.

"You look pretty, Sica, don't worry" Taeyeon who came out from one of the stall, stood right behind Jessica closely.

Jessica rolls her eyes and continue to check herself up and yet, she is still very careful of Taeyeon who is standing close behind her, she gasps loudly, ready to fight when Taeyeon arms suddenly goes forward, "Chill" Taeyeon reaches out for the tap water, washing her hands, her mouth goes closer to Jessica's ear, "Not here" she whispers sexily.

"aish~" Jessica sighs as she blushes, but to avoid letting Taeyeon sees her situation, she quickly exits the toilet, making Taeyeon watch her back, smirking as the elder latter already know what is going on, another stall opens, it surprises Taeyeon as she thought she and Jessica was the only one in the toilet, but her surprises got even better when she sees who came out. Fated or coincidence, but just like in any drama or stories, Tiffany is also now looking back at her.

Taeyeon lets out a huff coming out from her nose as she avoid the eyes contact and continue washing her hands. Tiffany whose mind is crashing right now just stay zoned out for that moment, her heart and mind begins to ponder if she should apologize for last night? But really when the fact is, Taeyeon IS acting all weird but yet, the idol is really sincere into making friends with her. Just by thinking what to do is already crazy enough for Tiffany.

"If you're thinking whether to run away without washing your hands so you don't have the need to stand close to me, you don't have to worry on that" Taeyeon suddenly said causing Tiffany's head to perk up, "I'm done being sincere to be making friend with you…I was never insulted by- well, I did, once, you are the very second person who insulted my feelings and my pride"

Tiffany look at Taeyeon's face through the mirror in front of them. Clearly, Taeyeon was angry and upset at the same time in her expression.

"I'll never look for you ever again" Taeyeon let out a frustrated sigh and leaves.

Tiffany watch as the door slam close, her mind and heart begins to work out together, agreeing together for the first time, this Kim Tae Yeon is definitely one weird celebrity and she can't believe it, still cant.

When Tiffany walks out from the toilet, she freaks out seeing Taeyeon standing outside, looking at her with a very cold gaze, somehow, no idea how Taeyeon did it by just staring at her, Tiffany's feet were glued to the ground, making her fix in her position, she wanted to run since the situation is ultimately weird right now, she don't know why, but Taeyeon is kind of freaky.

"At least, I thought, you would run out quickly, chasing after me to let me know I was wrong to think that way, you would held my hand to stop me walking away from you, you'll explain that it's okay and that maybe, you were sorry for what you have done last night" Taeyeon crosses her arms. Taeyeon had a smile on her face seeing how Tiffany is looking at the ground.

"You are despicable"

The smile on Taeyeon's face were immediately slap off from Tiffany's respond, she thought Tiffany would've apologize, but instead, she was being spit by a hateful remark, not hateful, maybe annoyed, somehow anyway.

"Just because you were an idol, you think things must go your way, behind all that smile, you are despicable, if only your fans sees this side of you" Tiffany scolds causing Taeyeon to jaw drop open.

"And don't worry about not looking for me anymore, because I am not looking forward to it" Tiffany walks away, leaving Taeyeon behind once again.

"Miyoung…" the soft and disappointed voice calls out, it did make the girl stop walking, "This is it?" Taeyeon let her puppy eyes meet with Tiffany's furious one, she sees how Tiffany's eyes were slowly no longer flaring in flame, she was doing her victory dance on the inside.

"Yes"

Tiffany answer back, turning her heels and continue to walk away.

Victory dance? The mini Taeyeon in her brain only got splash with a big bucket of water.

"Let me get my stuffs upstairs, I'll be with you" Taecyeon announces as he rushes to the lift.

Tiffany stood by the entrance as she looks at the rain started pouring, don't know why, but it reminded her of that day when she arrives in L.A, how Taeyeon sacrifice her own umbrella to give it to her, running under the rain. Then her mind begin to think back even further, during the time when they first met, she thought the girl was cocky, indeed she did, but then later on the flight, Tiffany realize, the girl was only cocky because she was surprise with her attitude, they chatted and Tiffany finds her okay, she wonders, why is Taeyeon acting weird most of the times. Is like, Taeyeon is a bipolar, her mood, her attitude, changes quickly. Tiffany shakes her head.

An arm drape around Tiffany's shoulder, she look around, only to find her Taecyeon oppa smiling back to her as she smiles with a sigh, "Shall we go?" she ask cutely.

"Yes we shall" he cheers.

While Tiffany is driving, Taecyeon is switching from a radio station to another one.

"Oppa…"

"Yes?"

"What if you were given a chance to know a celebrity?"

"Which celebrity?" he ask, trying to tune the radio station to his favorite.

"Well, any…"

"It depends if I want to know the celeb or not, but…I'll give it a try, who knows how fun can it be to be friends with someone well known right?" he smiles, looking at her.

_Who knows – Tiffany._

Tiffany laughs quietly about her own thoughts in her mind.

Taecyeon and Tiffany has stop by the streets down in Seoul, they have the whole afternoon to spend and Tiffany has promise Taecyeon that she'll bring him around Seoul best places to visit.

A café took Tiffany's attention, "The Sweetness Café" she reads the signboard, Taecyeon stops right next to the girl, looking at the café as well, "Oppa…this is a new café that my classmate has been talking about" she stated, "think we should spend some of our time in there?" she ask.

Taecyeon watch how Tiffany's eyes were sparkling with hopes of wanting, it is his first time seeing so, he could only smile at the situation and agree to anything that Tiffany wants.

Walking into the café, Tiffany looks around while the hostess was bringing them to a table.

It seems to be a little bit pack, the sound of people talking is crowding the whole café. The place was decorated with dim romantic lights, the light tinted pink splashes on the white wall makes the place different and unique in its own way, "May I take your order?"

Tiffany is snap out from her daze, she sees Taecyeon already looking up from his menu, "I'll have a chocolate latte" he answers the hostess.

"What about you miss?" the hostess turns her attention to Tiffany now, smiling politely.

"What do you have to introduce to?" Tiffany ask in return smiling, "Any recommendation?"

"What about our famous strawberry cupcake, it's top on the list" the hostess answer.

Tiffany's smile slowly fades away, she tries to stay calm.

"Well, that sounds good..make that two please" Taecyeon answers and look at Tiffany for her agreement, "What do you think, Fany?"

"S-sounds…yeah, good" she gulps, smiling back.

"And your drink miss?"

"Strawberry smoothie please" Tiffany returns the menu book to the hostess.

_"Aish~" Tiffany sighs as she pulls out a tray of cupcake from the oven, its her 12th time on this same old failure, her cupcake didn't came out well, not only that, the inner strawberry fillings were all leaking out sideways. Feeling like a complete failure, Tiffany throws the tray on the kitchen countertop, pulling her baking gloves off, she's frustrated, she threw it on top of the counter, ignoring that the fact that those gloves landed on top of the cupcake._

_A pair of arms sneaks it way around Tiffany's waist from the back, Tiffany could only sigh but leans her back against the body behind her, she let the back of her head lies comfortably on the broad shoulder behind her, "I've failed again oppa" she whines._

_He snickers quietly, causing the girl to pout sadly, but his kisses on her forehead made her sad pouts goes away, "then try again~" his voice smoothly whispers into her ear as he hugs her tighter._

_"Oppa, it's the 12th time…I don't know- I've lost count of how many times I've failed" Tiffany continues with her complaint._

_"It's just 12th baby, we still have time to try for the 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th-"_

_"Oppa…"_

_Tiffany turns around and look at her boyfriend, whose hands still wrap around Tiffany's waist._

_She look at the tip of his nose and cheeks, which were a little bit smut by the pink flour. She giggles, "You look like you had cheeks powder on"_

_"Am I cute? That's what you want to say?" he laughs, causing his girlfriend to laugh along with him as well. Tiffany tips her toes up so she could kiss him on the tip of his nose._

_"My oppa is always cute"_

Tiffany is snap out from her flashback when someone shook her, she looks at Taecyeon who s once again looking at her cautiously.

"Something is bothering you, Fany" he stated worriedly.

"I'm fine, oppa" she said, trying to assure him with a fake smile plaster on her face.

Taecyeon was gullible enough to buy that fake smile, he pushes a plate of cupcake towards Tiffany, "Is good you ordered this, it seems good"

Tiffany pick up the desert spoon and cut the cupcake from the middle top all the way to the bottom, a perfectly made cupcake, with strawberry fillings spilling out in the middle. A tear almost slip from Tiffany's eye.

"SooJung, get off from that table, if mum was here, she'll be dragging you off from that table by your hair" Jessica warns as she sits in the makeup chair, getting her makeup done by her makeup unnie.

A girl with long straight hair, with ends being dip dye in striking red, making the young girl looks hot and fierce. Having a sister who is celebrity, life wasn't easy at all. Krystal Jung Soo Jung, younger sister of Jessica Jung. Being in high school hasn't been really nice to her at all, you would think having a celebrity in your family is pretty cool, but for Krystal, is annoying and bothering her that the fact that people comes to her motives behind them, they said they wants to know, but clearly they are keen to try and get the advantages to know Jessica Jung as well and that make Krystal Jung feels disturbed of the situation. So she doesn't only not hang out with anyone from her school, she usually just tags along with her sister and her duet member if she has the time.

"Mum isn't here isn't she" Krystal answers back coolly as crosses her legs right above the table.

"You rat! Where do you learn that kind of attitude from!" Jessica roar.

Krystal starts scrolling the screen of her phone with her fingertips, but her left hand points at Jessica, "You, who else?" she answers without even looking at her sister.

"Unnie, get me the eyeliner pencil, I'll kill that brat with it"

Makeup unnie could only shakes her head as she giggles, "I need to get the curler, I'll come back to you"

Makeup unnie makes her way out and just in time, Taeyeon walks in.

"Hi, Tae" Krystal greets.

"Hey"

"Hi, Tae? She's your unnie" Jessica looks at Jessica.

"She looks more like a handsome hyung to me though" Krystal answers in a cool statement.

Taeyeon smirks, walking up towards where Krystal is sitting at, giving the young latter a loudly high five.

"You're spoiling her, Taeng, agreeing with her on everything" Jessica sighs, ignoring the two kids.

Taeyeon makes her way to Jessica now instead, she hugs the latter by the neck, "SooJung, don't we look good together?" Taeyeon uses her cheek to rub on the side of Jessica's head.

Krystal gives an uninterested thumb up.

Jessica moves away, causing Taeyeon to stumble a little bit, but she manage to steady herself, she scowls at Jessica who tries to ignore her gaze, but Jessica is looking back at Taeyeon through the mirror in front of her.

"You know I'm into girls, Sica"

"tell that to the world and your job is screw"

"If my job is screw, that means, I can screw you…" Taeyeon smirks.

Jessica nudge Taeyeon in the abs with her elbow, causing the girl to groans.

"Tae, I'm only 18, please…I'm still here" Krystal sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, at that age, curiosity and growth, you'll be learning" Taeyeon winks.

"Will you be teaching?" Krystal ask in return.

"I won't say I'll be complaining on that idea" Taeyeon grins.

"YOU TWO!" Jessica is out of her patience, she gets on to her feet, but the other two was even faster, Krystal has already jump off from the table and grabs the hand that Taeyeon offer, as the two runs straight out from the makeup room, laughing loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyeon followed closely behind her manager as she continues her annoying pleading and begging.

"Please-"

"No, Kim Taeyeon, for the 10th time, no!" Yuri huffs with annoyance as she enters her office, she slam the door hoping it will show a sign for the dork to stop following her but Taeyeon uses her arm to block the slamming door as she barge inside as well.

"Then i'll do it myself" Taeyeon crosses her arms.

Yuri sits behind her desk as she slams the file of documents onto her table, she then glare at Taeyeon, "You are seriously asking for trouble, Taeng"

"I never felt this way before, Kwon!"

Yuri scowl, knowing what Taeyeon just said was true enough.

"You have got to help me...she is bothering my mind, i cant even focus on my recording-"

"Dont bring this up-"

"Please" Taeyeon sighs, dropping herself onto the couch, her hand over her forehead as if she is having a headache or something, "Just this once"

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, if this girl, Tiffany? You are talking about, interested in you, don't you think she would have make the move instead of you, i mean, how many times in the world would you get the chance of meeting up with a celebrity personally?" Yuri looks at Taeyeon.

"That was the point, Kwon..she is not like others" Taeyeon argues.

"That is why you were into her? She got you hook because of her i-dont-care-who-you-are attitude?" Yuri eyed the girl in front of her weirdly.

"I just want to know more about her, that's all"

"What you asked me to do, was more than just wanting to know about her"

"One date, one date to determine my feelings, maybe is just lust, i want to know it myself too"

Yuri shakes her head, sighing, "You know, you will get into trouble if this gets out"

"Just settle it out what i asked for, the rest will be my plan, i promise, nothing will goes wrong"

"You sure about this girl?"

"Affirmative"

Tiffany woke up with a pillow in between the side of her face and arms, the soreness she still felt stinging in her eyes, reminds her of the night before she cried to sleep, stretching her body, she heard a knock on her door, she turns around only to see her mum enters the room, the younger one quickly hid herself underneath the blanket in hope her mother will not realize the soreness or swollen eyes her daughter had.

"Honey, are you awake?" her mother's tender voice asked.

"Ne...omma, anything?" her voice ask in return softly.

"A school mate of yours is here to talk to you about the project you both are having"

Tiffany's eyebrows knitted close together, as far as she remembers, she has no project, so it's impossible to even have a friend of hers to be at her doorstep about it. She got curios, but she didn't understand why some part of her is getting suspicious of the situation.

"Is she short?" Tiffany ask.

"Not really, in fact, she is like a beautiful model which surprises me she is your school mate since she looks so much older than you" her mother stated.

_So, it's Taeyeon – Tiffany_

"I'll be down in a sec mum, i need to get myself ready" Tiffany answers.

After done getting herself ready, Tiffany made her way into the living room to look at who is the school mate that came to her house. But when the guest in the living room stood up, in a formal attire, Tiffany have no idea who the hell it was, but her mum was there as well, seemingly having a good time talking to the unknown girl in their living room. Before Tiffany could open her mouth to speak-

"Hello, Tiffany, we are here to talk about our Taeyeon Project" the young lady smile politely.

Now Tiffany understands the whole situation, but what really scares her is, how did this tall tanned girl knew about her and where she stays. Okay, she most definitely know about her through Taeyeon but how did they find out about where she stays? It's pretty scary enough the fact that a stranger was so brave enough to imitate as her school mate, lied in her mother eyes and yet still has a calm expression on her face as if nothing is wrong.

"I believe you two have many to discuss, i'll prepare some snacks-" Mrs. Hwang gets up.

"That is not necessary, Ms. Hwang, don't bother yourself to get anything for me, i just have a few words with Tiffany and i'll be leaving"

"Oh~" Mrs. Hwang looks at the girl whom she assume is her daughter's school mate as she has been told so, then she looks at her daughter, "Okay, well, i'll leave some privacy for you two then" and she left.

"I'm sorry if this situation is alarming you, but i meant no harm, Tiffany, could we talk outside where is much more comfortable for me?" the girl asked politely, but it amuse Tiffany, she smirks back, which surprise the girl.

"The fact that you mentioned that name just now, i strongly believe you came on behalf of her. It amuses me how you two has alike personality"

"Alike?"

"Two faces if i need to be precise" Tiffany blink her eyes as she studies the other girl.

The girl chuckles, "You are indeed different like others as what Taeyeon mentioned to me"

"You came into my house, lying to my mum, do you know that i can call the cops now if i want to"

"I know. But if it's for my idol happiness, that is the risk i am willing to take, for i meant no harm, neither is she meant any harm to you, or else, she wouldn't have asked me to come...it's only for your understanding if you are smart enough to make out of this, you will know how sincere Taeyeon is to know more about you, to the point where she begs for me to find you"

The word begs triggers Tiffany, she looks at the tanned girl in curiosity, but then, something distracted her, seeing how the other girl was rather uncomfortable, it reminded her what the request was earlier on. Seeing how she was being sarcastic and yet, this girl was still in her best patience and not yelling back at her, Tiffany felt a little bit guilty.

"Let's talk in the garden" Tiffany offers.

Tiffany tilt her head sideways as the wind blows to her direction, she looks at the girl, who just introduce herself as Kwon Yuri, manager for TaengSicStar.

"You mentioned...she...begs?"

"Yes" Yuri nods her head in a dismay expression as if she is very disappointed, "and my Taeyeon does not beg for anything"

"What did she beg for?" Tiffany ask in curiosity.

"That i looked for you and asked a few questions"

"Looked? More like stalked" Tiffany crosses her arms.

"I can see you are still upset with the fact that i lied to your mum about my identity, but you see, it's all weird if i tell your mum about who i am and the reason of why i am standing by your door, with the truth, by any chances shall i be able to talk to you like now, isn't it?"

Tiffany sighs.

"If you want to, i can apologize to your mum"

"Is not necessary right now, i really don't want to explain too much" Tiffany looks at Yuri, "and what are the questions"

"Are you willing to spend a day with her so she could know more about you"

"Know more about me?" Tiffany ask in a puzzle tone.

"She is very interested in you Tiffany, i don't know what is going in between you two, but you have definitely mix her emotions right now, she has one thing she wants to be clear of, so, she hope she could spend a day with you"

"I am not into girls..."

"Tell her that yourself, because it wont work if i tell her myself, she'll probably think that i made it up in order for her to give up"

"So you want me to tell it to her in the face?"

Yuri nods her head.

"Wouldnt that break her?"

"She'll toughen it out herself somehow"

"Why do you think i should agree to this date?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, but in your case, i know you have zero feelings for her, so, take it as an opportunity for her, to know what you really feel inside, or else, she wont stop, i am concern because this will affect her stability as a celebrity"

"Do you know how weird she is? She is so full of herself-"

"That is how she acts when she gets insecure" Yuri answers even before Tiffany can complete her sentence.

"Insecure?"

"She tends to act as if she is a know it all, when she is insecure, she try to calm and assure herself with words of her own made up by herself, afraid to face something she cant" Yuri answers.

Tiffany uses her fingers to rub her own eyes, "I still don't understand why i should do this"

"Look, Tiffany, you don't have to force yourself into this, but if you change your mind, here's the address" Yuri pulls out a card out from her pocket and hands it to Tiffany, "You can come to this building in this address, bring this card along and they will let you enter the building"

"Why-"

"Because Taeyeon is a special person once you get to know her"

Tiffany snorts.

"You were given a chance to bump into her whereby most people pray they were in your place right now, don't you think it is more of a fate rather than coincidence?" Yuri smiles politely.

Taeyeon parked her car near a tree, she pull the car keys out, looking at the close shopping mall, she only realize it's almost 1am, but a smile perk on to her face when she realizes who she is about to meet. She just cant stop thanking her manager enough for making this come true and to even fork out some sum to make Lotte World to keep its outdoor theme park open, she really could've just hug and kiss Yuri forever. Finally stepping out from the car, she walks to where her manager has informed her about Tiffany's awaiting place.

As much steps as she took, she knew she is just a few steps away to seeing Tiffany again. She don't know why, but this is the time where her head itch, her eyebrows itch, her face itch. It's just signs of her getting worried and nervous. Walking close enough to the destination, true enough, she sees a girl standing by the bench, with a white singlet on along with white skirt, as Tiffany turn around to look at Taeyeon since she believe she hears something, their eyes met, to Taeyeon, Tiffany looks just like a princess. Taeyeon smiles brightly as she approach closer to Tiffany, but her heart ache when Tiffany just stay silent, expressionless.

"Hi"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "Hi" she answers back in an uninterested tone.

"Brought you this" Taeyeon reaches into the inside of her jacket, she pulls out a red rose, which surprises Tiffany a little bit, "I know they should be in bouquet but, Yuri kind of told me last minute, so i have to steal one from Jessica which was sent by her fan in the makeup room" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany shoves both her hands into her pocket, she smile a little bit, very obvious that she is forcing it, "Thanks"

Taeyeon look at the rose she is handing to Tiffany, but Tiffany did not reaches out for it, instead, she just look around, anywhere but not at Taeyeon or the rose in between them. Taeyeon sighs, her jaws clenches tightly, she could feel the rose stem juices leaking in between her fingers, she is squeezing them tightly against her fingers, but she kept her calm.

"I am here to clear it up to you-"

"Go on a Ferris wheel with me?" Taeyeon cut Tiffany off.

Tiffany once again stay silent as she studies Taeyeon, trying to make out what the girl was planning.

But she could see, Taeyeon is almost losing very much patience with her besides, Yuri has promised, this would be the last date that she will ever need to go for, because if she clear it up with Taeyeon tonight that she is only interested in her opposite sex, Taeyeon will stop bothering her. Getting on a Ferris wheel shouldn't be any problem, the hardest thing she did was agreeing to come to this date and she already did.

"Lead the way" Tiffany answer Taeyeon.

The walk seems to be quiet enough, their footsteps were the only thing that echoes the quiet night of the theme park, when Tiffany look over her shoulders at Taeyeon who is walking behind her, she could clearly see that the girl was absorb deep into her thoughts, kicking stones on the ground.

"Who is going to control the Ferris wheel? Isn't it's just us?" Tiffany stops walking as she ask Taeyeon, who seems to be surprise that Tiffany is talking to her first.

"Oh...yeah" Taeyeon stops walking, the girl smile sadly and it caught Tiffany's attention.

"Why not we go for that ride?" Tiffany points at her right side, Taeyeon look at where Tiffany is pointing at, not far from them, is the carousel, "It can be easily turn on and we can get onto it, unlike Ferris wheel, it needs to be control for each carrier to stops one by one"

Taeyeon nods her head.

The two jump over the small string of steel that has a close sign in the middle.

"I'll start this thing up, you go ahead, choose one of the ride, i'll be with you shortly" Taeyeon announces, Tiffany nods her head and left Taeyeon, already going on the platform, ready to choose her ride, there's horses and teacups. Taeyeon sigh.

The lights on the carousel turns on, shining beautifully, Tiffany smile, she look over at the control port, a spotlight shinning right at the control panel, Taeyeon's face was glowing bright with the spotlight, the beautiful jaw line struck Tiffany that Kim Tae Yeon can be very beautiful, it made her wonder why the girl is gay, is such a waste to think of it, many guys would be on their knees to go on a date with the beauty she is looking at.

The carousel starts turning slowly anti clockwise, Tiffany snaps out of it as she held on the pole in the middle of the horse neck tightly, Taeyeon jumps right onto the turning platform steadily.

"Hey~" Taeyeon greeted dorkily again once she is close enough with Tiffany as she makes her way to the horse that Tiffany is on. Tiffany was about to say something until she sees Taeyeon, wondering why the idol isn't looking at her, but some part of her body. Her eyes follows Taeyeon's stare and it ended at her legs, realizing she was wearing skirt, Tiffany cough on purpose to get Taeyeon's attention.

"Do you fall a lot Miyoung?"

"huh?"

"The bruise on your knees and cuts on middle of your leg..." Taeyeon points.

Tiffany gulps uncomfortably, "I sometimes tends to be clumsy in school" she watch as Taeyeon nods her head, those eyes looking worriedly at her old scars.

"Miyoung ah, i am sorry if i came out weird and scary to you when we first met, till now...I didn't mean it, i may look cocky but, i can assure you, that is not the real me"

For the first time, Tiffany has no idea what to say in return. But her breath hitches when she felt something runs against her leg, she look at Taeyeon who has her fingertips brushes across the scars she had on her legs, she shift her leg aside, stopping Taeyeon for any further touch.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"There is nothing much that i think would interest you"

"Do you think i would ask if i find it not interesting to know about you?"

Tiffany look away, she hates smart alec.

"Miyoung?"

"I am just an ordinary girl who leaves far from Seoul, i go to normal high school. See, nothing interesting" Tiffany rolls her eyes, "I think your life would be more interesting than mine" she answers.

Taeyeon giggles, "I could show you mine" Tiffany slowly looks at Taeyeon, "That is also if you want to"

Tiffany stays quiet. But her head is beginning to spin, she felt dizzy seeing her surrounding going round and round, she felt like she is about to barf anytime if this carousel doesn't stops, her left hand clamps against the front of her mouth, Taeyeon quickly caught that sign.

"How long...is this thing going to continue spinning?"

"I guess, a few minutes?" Taeyeon answer, she watch as Tiffany's face begins to turn white.

Tiffany just nod her head and held her gaze low, she tries to calm herself not to puke.

"Miyoung?"

"Tae...i don't feel well~" Tiffany's voice squeaks.

Taeyeon leaves Tiffany, causing Tiffany to look up, wondering why. She watches as Taeyeon runs to the edge of the platform, balancing herself back and forth from the spinning platform, one big breathe in, Taeyeon leaps off from the platform, her palms were the first thing to hit the ground as she jumps off, causing Tiffany's eyes to open wide in shock at the action that Taeyeon just made.

Taeyeon scramble up to her feet as quickly as she could as she runs to the control panel, soon, the carousel slowly comes to its end. Taeyeon then rushes back to Tiffany, helping the girl off from the horse, "Are you feeling better now?" Taeyeon ask in full concern.

Tiffany swallow hard, wanting to answer, but she still feels dizzy, afraid if she opens her mouth to answer, she will only pukes, she just nods her head slowly.

"Stay here...i'll go get you some water at my car" Taeyeon help Tiffany to one of the teacup.

Taeyeon then rushes off.

Tiffany felt something wet on her wrist, when she look at it, she was surprise to see a stain of blood on her wrist, she don't remember herself getting cut or injured, her other hand reaches out to rub the blood off her wrist, clear enough, the blood wasn't hers. Her wrist was just fine.

Taeyeon reaches to her car real fast but when she wanted to pull open the car door, she hisses at the stinging pain that comes from her fingers, she retreat her hand and had a look at it, then only she remembers, how she got the cut. Jumping off from the carousel and landed on the ground with her palms first, causes the palm of her skin to be slightly sliced cut open due to the impact she had.

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon runs back to her, sitting next to her, "Here" she hands the new water bottle to Tiffany.

Tiffany took a few gulps, she felt better after resting awhile, she then looks at Taeyeon's hands that were place on the jeans, but Taeyeon had her fingers curl up in a fist, so Tiffany cant really see the inside of her hand, "Taeyeon-sshi..."

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany as a respond.

"Why did you jumped off from the carousel?"

"You seems like you were about to faint" Taeyeon pretend to laugh about it.

"Did you...injured yourself? I saw you landing on your hands..."

Taeyeon shakes her head immediately, "Anniyo...lucky enough, my hands were fine" she smiles.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon's hands once again.

"Have you felt better?"

"yes" Tiffany answers.

"Let me send you home" Taeyeon offers.

Tiffany guided Taeyeon the way, her mind did not think much as she was wondering, if Taeyeon was actually crushing on her or else, there are no reliable explanations to reason out why Taeyeon would hide her injuries.

"I thank you for agreeing on this date" Taeyeon said when she step on the brake for the red light.

"Mmm" Tiffany just answer back casually while she looks out at the window.

"Although i didn't get to know much about you, but still, thank you"

"Oh" is all Tiffany ever answer during the ride.

When it finally reaches Tiffany's place, "Wait...how did you go Lotte World if you did not drive yourself there?" Taeyeon suddenly ask, looking at Tiffany's car, parked nicely in the garage.

Tiffany smiles, thinking it was cute that Taeyeon suddenly just realize about it. She looks at Taeyeon.

"He...send you there?"

"Who he?"

"That guy..." Taeyeon look at her steering wheel.

"I didn't know Kwon Yuri is a he" she answers.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she wanted to say something in return, but she didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for sending me home, goodnight, Taeyeon-sshi"

"Miyoung-ahh"

"Yes?"

"Earlier when we met, you said you have something to clear up...what was it?" Taeyeon ask.

"You cut me off, i...dont remember" Tiffany answer coolly.

"Aahhh.." Taeyeon just nod her head like a naive kid.

"I'll let you know when i can visit you, it'll be nice to see how your life are like..." Tiffany takes her seatbelt off, "It'll be nice to know what artist life is like" she shrugs her shoulders.

Tiffany gets off from the car, "Goodnight?"

Taeyeon is stunned from the way Tiffany tilt her head when she bids goodnight.

"Taeyeon-sshi?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, the girl's soul seems to be gone.

"Miyoung?"

"It's Tiffany for you, goodnight..."

"But i like the name Miyoung" Taeyeon smiles, "Goodnight"


	7. Chapter 7

A few more camera shots and the celebrities call it off for the day, Taeyeon on the other hand is busy, watching from afar of her duet partner, Jessica Jung posing for the camera.

Krystal has tagged along with the duet duos as the two started up early in the day, as early as 4am in the morning to head to the manicure parlor and Jessica has promised to pay for all the manicures done for Krystal. The younger sibling was tempted with the offer, so that got her to where she is at right now. Almost out of patience, Krystal lets out a heavy sigh which caught the older girl attention. When Taeyeon looks at Krystal, she could only smirk, "Bored?"

"Ya think?" Krystal rolls her eyes and continue looking at her fingers.

"It's worth the price isn't it?"

When Krystal looks at Taeyeon, she sees how the older girl was looking at her fingers as well, "Hmm. Guess so" she answers back with no interest at all.

The director calls it off for the day, the three made their way back to their waiting room. All personal privacy space to themselves. Jessica lets out a very tiring stressful sigh, checking herself out in the big mirror, rubbing the corner of her eyes where a little bit of eyeliner is beginning to smudge. But she was surprise to see Taeyeon suddenly like a ninja, already standing behind her. She could see the whole expression that Taeyeon wasn't shy to hide through the mirror. Taeyeon, whose face did not attempt to hide the sign of admiring and drooling at the body in front of her.

"Go away, Taeng~" Jessica pretends to sound as if she was warning her in a serious tone.

Taeyeon could only smirk in reply.

"You have really beautiful shoulders you realize that?" Taeyeon looks at Jessica from the mirror viewing. She watch as her partner gulps nervously.

"Now that you mentioned, yeah, I guess so" she answers back uncomfortably, but her eyes darted at one corner where her sister is sitting on the couch at the end of the room corner, playing with her mobile, showing no sign of interest at all at what is happening.

Taeyeon had one palm on Jessica's right shoulder, the blonde latter gasp quietly at the sudden skinship, but when Taeyeon slide her palm down across from the shoulder down to the arm, along with the strap of the singlet, Jessica could only nudge Taeyeon hard in the guts with her elbow, causing the older one to yelp and steps a few ways backwards. Rubbing the spot where she has been elbowed.

"I'm a little tired, think you can help me send Krys to school?" Jessica ask as she reaches out to her handbag to pull out a water bottle. Krystal slowly glares at Jessica.

"You said you would be bringing me to school" her voice as cold as her elder sister.

"With all the extra session of photoshoot, where do you think I'll be getting the energy from SooJung, besides, don't you like it better that your Taeyeon oppa will be sending you to school?" Jessica rolls her eyes.

Taeyeon chuckle a little seeing the situation, Krystal always reminds her of the younger version of Jessica Jung, as in attitude or the way they talk or react, this two has very similar attitude.

"If Taeng is coming down with me, of course it doesn't matter she sends me to school, but she is just dropping me off!" Krystal's voice starting to raise.

"So? Your point? Your conclusion to this? What difference does it makes if I was the one who sends you to school? Is not like I am going to bring you into your class, I'll just drop you off at the entrance!" Jessica stood up, not backing down on this argument either.

Taeyeon let out an awkward cough and stood in between the two sisters who are glaring at each other with fierceness in their eyes, like they were about to claw each other faces off with their newly manicure.

"FINE!"

Krystal storms to the couch to pick her schoolbag up as she opens the door hard and left. Finally, Jessica sighs and rest herself at the closes chair to her, Taeyeon walk over to her and pats the blonde head on the top.

"I'll drop her off and while on my way back, I'll go get us some fried chicken, araso?" Taeyeon lets her fingers to run through the blonde hair.

Jessica look up and smile at Taeyeon, "Thank you…"

"When I'm back, I don't want to see anymore of this frown…it makes you look ugly, you know? And my eyes hates ugly things"

"YAHHHHH!"

Taeyeon immediately flees out from the room, chasing right after Krystal who is standing close to the lift, her back leaning against the wall.

From Taeyeon's view, she could see that the young Jung was clearly disappointed that it wasn't Jessica walking towards her.

"So..you want to tell me why you are so mad at your sister? I mean, this is a small matter" Taeyeon begins. But Krystal could only sigh out annoyingly as she reaches out and switch the cd player on.

Daringly, threatening her own life, she switches the cd player off, getting an intense death glare from Krystal Jung, "I know you might think this doesn't concern me at all, but I care about the both of you" Taeyeon continues.

Krystal looks out of the window, "Doesn't matter, I am not mad anymore" she said quietly.

"Wow, your mood swings are coming and going faster than Sica's" Taeyeon stated jokingly.

"I told her earlier today about giving me some cash so I could get some new stuffs for school usage but I guess she was so BUSY that she has forgotten about her own sister" Krystal looks out of the window, "I hated how jobs always takes her mind and heart completely, rather than family" she sighs heavily, fogging up the window.

"Ahhh! AISH"

Krystal look over at the driver seat wondering why Taeyeon suddenly sigh so frustratingly. Taeyeon reaches into her jeans pocket and pulled up a bundle of cash.

"Earlier on, she told me to keep onto this before going for the photoshoot, she said to pass it to you incase she forgets, aish~ mian….here" Taeyeon passes the cash to Krystal.

Krystal looks at the cash and then look at Taeyeon with curiosity, "She said to pass me these cash?"

Taeyeon just nods her head, looking at the road, not making an eye contact with Krystal.

Krystal slips the cash into her skirt pocket, she shrugs her shoulders.

"So, you see, your sister did not forget about you-"

"Is lying good?"

"Eh?"

"I asked, if lying was good"

"Of course it isn't…."

"Then why did you lied?"

Taeyeon snorts, "Since when?"

"Just"

Taeyeon gulps, "About what?"

"Are you going to continue acting this way? Ugh, oppa, no wonder no one takes you in for drama, your acting sucks"

"yah" Taeyeon now finally looks at Krystal, just for a brief seconds before focusing on the road she was driving on.

"Taeng…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have tiny bits of feelings for my sister?"

Taeyeon wasn't surprise to hear such question being thrown at her, since Yuri, her manager has asked or suspected her that way before.

"I know what happened in the waiting room just now, the things you did to her are like how couple teases one another" Krystal continue.

"Hey, I thought you were playing with your phone?" Taeyeon blushes, her teasing was meant to teas Jessica but not caught by the sister, is definitely not in her plan.

"How huge do you think the waiting room can be? Is already awkward for me to witness and hear it all" Krystal looks at Taeyeon, "If you don't have any feelings for my sister, please tone down your teases…"

Taeyeon just nods her head obediently like a child.

"Or else, I will kill you if you hurt her" Krystal warns, causing Taeyeon to chuckles but she nods her head to it.

Taeyeon stops the car a few steps away from the entrance, the young Jung jumps out from the car, "I'll come pick you up later okay? Wait here"

Krystal nods her head, her expression looking uninterested.

"Thanks Taeng, for the cash, is actually more than what I asked for" Krystal sticks her tongue out, tapping the outside of her skirt pocket.

"Use wisely, or else I will be killed by your sister" Taeyeon winks.

"Daeee, araso"

"Bye"

Doing her assignment in the computer lab, she clicks furiously at the tab that was loading her document out really slowly. Frustrated, she slams the mouse hard on the table, causing other students to look at her, but when she glares in return, the students that were looking at her way, just look away and resume back to previously what they were doing before Krystal slams her mouse.

"What are you going to do during the one month holiday?" her best friend asked.

Krystal is used to being alone, but for that matter, it is only because her best friend ever since the first grade was in another class. Otherwise, the young Jung could only be known as to her nickname, 'Forever Alone'

Luna looks at Krystal with some disinterest expression, tapping the tip of the pen on the table they were sharing.

"I don't know, find a job maybe" Krystal answers back as she opens the Google Chrome tab again.

"Job? Do you even need one, your sister is rich" Luna look at the tabs that Krystal opens.

"You were right, my sister is rich, she is, not me" Krystal answer with what so ever no interest tone as she focus on looking for the materials she needed online.

Luna rolls her eyes, "She wouldn't mind to spare a little for you"

Krystal snatches the pen away from Luna and pointed the girl with the pen in her hand as if she was going to put a spell on her best friend, whose eyes widens in surprise with the sudden action, Krystal laughs out.

"I don't need nobody to spare me when I am capable to look for a job myself, besides, my sister work for what she earns for…she WORKS even when she is an idol, that explains to all her full packed schedule" Krystal continues with her work.

Luna starts humming a melody.

"Yah, why didn't you think about debuting as a singer like your sister?"

Krystal shrugs her shoulders, her focus 100% on the assignment.

"You've got the looks and your sister's voice and you can dance!" Luna stated proudly.

Krystal sniffs as a grin plays onto her face.

This is typical of her best friend, Luna has never been bored of praising her the same old thing, though she knows Luna is only telling the truth of what she thinks of. She had been in dance competition during school challenge, the only reason she skips out from cheerleader was because of the guys who took advantages of her. Besides, with the common criticizes she has been getting because she has a rather cold irritated looking expression to people whenever she is not smiling or just being expressionless, she does not need an extra reason for students around her to call her a cocky bitch and stuffs. She has heard enough. Sometimes, she is just thankful that she has Luna herself as her best friend, it seems to be, Luna is more genuine enough to be her friend, others were just reasoning themselves to make friends with her, all just because she is Jessica Jung's sister.

Being with Luna is comfortable for Krystal, they knew each other since 1st Grade and that is before Jessica got all famous, and even during the popularity that TaengSicStar was getting, Luna has not once said that she would wish to meet the duos, neither did she think about making use of Krystal for anything related to the duos.

Luna has been just Luna herself all the time.

"My sister is a good example enough for me" Krystal said, soft enough for just both of them to hear, "I love the freedom I am having right now, although once or twice, a paparazzi will probably be snapping pictures of me, but I did not give a damn about the article they writes about me, besides, the fans are craving for my sister and Taeng, not me…Life like this is enough of stress-" she points to the computer screen, "I vow to myself not get myself into any more shits than these"

Luna chuckles, "Fine…if you put it that way, so, what job do you plan to get? Or you have one already?"

"I'll try searching some vacant on the newspaper, if that doesn't work, I'll probably ask if there is anything I could temporarily do in my sister's company, I bet Yuri unnie could slot me in for something, maybe the admin department"

"Uhh, stressful"

"Enough about me, what about you?" Krystal ask.

"I'll try my luck as well on the newspaper, but I doubt they will hire a person who is only going to commit for a month" Luna stated.

"If my sister's company could use an extra hand, I'll throw your name in" Krystal said.

"Oh"

"The cleaner position will do?" Krystal teases.

"Oh…sure…you know, many people wouldn't mind for the position you just offered to me"

The two laugh out loudly.

"Remember our senior, Simon oppa?" Luna ask.

"Simon?"

"Simon Park oppa"

"Mmm. Dae, what about him?"

"I heard his business got successful" Luna stated,

"So?"

"Maybe you could drop by his place and see if he can clear a vacant for you" Luna smirks.

"I am not interested in taking orders neither am I going to wash the dirt out of plates"

"I thought you needed a job"

"I can choose, cant i?" Krystal mocks back.

"How could you hate him just because he likes you before?" Luna pouts, "He's cute"

"Correction, it was just rumor about his crush on me and he has a girlfriend at that time"

"He left her!"

"The two has to leave one another because her parents think it is not a good idea to be in a relationship with a guy who drops out from school, so no, he did not leave her because of me" Krystal continue to type on the keyboard, her eyes fixed to the screen.

"So, if he hasn't has any girlfriend, you would've accept him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"No interest"

"What? You have high demand on a guy!"

"No. I just don't have feelings for any guys yet" Krystal answers coolly.

"Ugh, you and your assignment, woohoo" Luna crosses her arms.

"I bought chocolate fudge as well" Taeyeon announces as she enters the house, she pouted when there is no respond to her calls out, but her question was answered when she saw a body laying on the couch and the tv was left on.

After placing all the stuffs she bought on the table, she tip toes her way to the couch. Kneeling right next to the couch, she looks at the sleeping latter whose mouth wasn't even close, "Heh, a snapshot of this could worth a lot from the paparazzi" Taeyeon stated softly.

"Ooi, babo sica….wakey wakey" Taeyeon rest her own chin on her crossed arm on the couch, "My goodness, are you a kid or what? Playing a role as sleeping beauty….Gee, you've got that part right on sleeping, but hmm, where's the beauty we are looking for?"

Jessica has the right side of her eye opens, looking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon giggles, "Finally…have you been sleeping long?"

Jessica closes her eyes, nodding her head as she stretches both her arms.

"Come on princess, I've bought some meal" Taeyeon taps Jessica's shoulder a few times.

"Mmh"

Seeing how Jessica just stay quiet and doesn't even bother to respond to her, Taeyeon jumps onto her feet and rushes to the table. The sound of her searching through the plastic bags, catches Jessica's attention. After a second, Taeyeon pulls out a small square box and kneeled the same position.

Opening the lid of the box, a wonderful sweet smell caught Jessica's attention. She finally had her eyes open, not only that, it widens in surprise.

"Is tha-"

Taeyeon already nods her head, "Yup! Your favorite Chocolate Fudge. I knew you weren't in a good mood and this stupid brown fudge thing here is the only thing that can cheer you"

"So, you went and got it?" Jessica finally sat up, followed along with Taeyeon who sat next to her, Taeyeon nods her head. Jessica eyed Taeyeon, "Ayyy, don't lie…how do you think I should believe that you manage to go down into the café yourself to get this?"

The excitement look on Taeyeon face fades right away.

"I went back to our building to grab Miza unnie and drove all the way to the middle town of Seoul to this café to get this stupid thing and then I send Miza unnie back to the building and then made my way here, home, and…." Taeyeon let her shoulder slums down in dismay, "This is all I ever get?"

Jessica looks at Taeyeon, she shakes her head with a small smile, snatching the box away from Taeyeon, "Taeng….i need a fork"

"So, you were all better now?" Taeyeon ask, smiling at Jessica.

"Yes…get me a fork?" she ask again.

"Hee!" Taeyeon gets off from the couch, "Glad this stupid chocolate fudge did the trick"

"You did it" she mumble.

"What?" Taeyeon looks at Jessica, the girl was taken back, thinking Taeyeon did not hear it.

"Nothing. Faster…I'm hungryyyy"

Taeyeon made her way to the kitchen, pulling open one of the kitchen cabinet, she picks a small fork out, but her action stops when her mind replayed the words that was said by Jessica not long ago, the grip on the fork was tightening.

"Taeng?"

"Ah"

Taeyeon drops the fork back into the tray.

"Ah, yes?" Taeyeon looks at the figure standing at the doorway.

"Something matter?" Jessica ask.

"nothing" Taeyeon smiles, picking up the fork she accidentally dropped.

_"TaeTae, you did it….."_

_Taeyeon looks at the girl who was pouting then smile after that when their eyes met._

_"You are my everything to me" the girl continue to hug Taeyeon even tighter._

_Taeyeon could only smile in joy as she proceeds hugging the girl, "I love you" she leans down to kiss the girl in her arms._

"UGH!"

Taeyeon finds herself sitting up on the middle of her bed, in the dark, "Liar" she hissed.

Rubbing her forehead, she suddenly felt heaviness cramping up in her brain. Despite how many times she rubs her forehead then her cheeks, hard, she still feel the pain that was starting to gain.

"You don't look so well today" Yuri voice trails off as Taeyeon steps into the dance studio. Indeed, the singer didn't look so well, her face look pale and she looks unhappy. Taeyeon did not care to answer to that as she just drop her duffy bag onto the ground.

Yuri puts her document down on her lap as she looks at Taeyeon who is changing into her dancing shoes, "How did things goes with Tiffany?"

That name cause Taeyeon to look up, at least, responding, but she just continue to tie her shoelace after that.

_I am not in the mood – Taeyeon._

"Okay…seems like she is the reason for this" Yuri continues as she pays 100% of attention onto Taeyeon.

_SHE is..but not Tiffany, I wonder how is she – Taeyeon._

Taeyeon stands up when she is done, doing a few stretching movements to warm her body up.

"Kim, I care for you…don't you at least think it is fair for me to know how are things going?" Yuri ask, her voice sounded disappointed.

"You were right, I am not ready for a new relationship" Taeyeon answers without a hint of interest and that took Yuri back, looking at the girl, "She has still yet to leave and haunts my mind"

Yuri stands up and make her way to where Taeyeon is at, hugging the girl one arm.

"You've did well so far..you've let go more than you thought you could"

Taeyeon steps aside, she looks at Yuri, "I still dreamed about her, no, most of the times, last night, it happened again, things around me or even just words said by someone else that was said by her once, reminds of this girl"

"Yet, you survive through" Yuri exclaim, trying to lighten up the mood.

Taeyeon look away.

"You know, it just takes you to find the right person to let go of your horrible past"

"Right. Go find me one"

"I already did" Yuri smiles and before Taeyeon could ask any further, the door opens.

"Heh, just in time Miss….."


	8. Chapter 8

"Miyoung?"

Taeyeon finds her hands hanging loosely beside her, she is more than surprise to see the latter standing by the doorway, she did not expect to see Tiffany, is not that she didn't want to, of course, if she is given chance to meet up with Tiffany again, she would love to. But for what reason Tiffany is here today, is what gotten her interest.

Yuri smile as she watch Taeyeon's reaction, but she make no delay and walk to Tiffany, exchanging handshakes with the girl. But what is blowing Taeyeon's mind off is how different Tiffany dressed today, in a white knee length dress, with laces around the collar, giving everyone who looks at her, a goddess vibe.

Tiffany too hasnt got too busy with Yuri took notice of Taeyeon's reaction.

"Kim, keep your mouth close, you look like a human cave who just met a human" Yuri chuckles, causing Tiffany to chuckle as well, Taeyeon shut her mouth in respond, but she glares at her manager for pointing out the obvious, especially in front of Tiffany.

"By far, I come to understand you to know one another already, just wait for another member, she'll be arriving soon" Yuri stated.

"Yul…come here" Taeyeon asked for Yuri to come to her side, but the tall latter stayed fixed in her position right next to Tiffany.

"And that's for?" Yuri ask in a complete professional working attitude.

Taeyeon glares at her manager, "I have something to ask you"

"Speak then"

Tiffany eyes perks up when she know she make no mistake of hearing some kind of growl coming from the latter in front of her. When she looks at Taeyeon, it was just death glares to Yuri, but when their eyes met, she sees how Taeyeon's pupils soften against their eyes contact.

Yuri made her way to Taeyeon as she knows she has torture enough of Taeyeon's patience. The latter try to play it cool, trying to hook an arm around Yuri's neck so she could pull Yuri closer to her, but seeing that there was a height difference, Taeyeon had to tip toed a little bit to complete what she wanted to do. Yuri cant help but to sniffle some giggle, causing Taeyeon to once again glare at her.

"If you couldn't reach for me, just tell me, I'll bend down, it will be all easier on you"

Taeyeon scowl, "What is she doing here?" she ask, almost whispering.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Taeyeon nods her head as if it was a good idea that she has never think of. She then lets go of Yuri as she looks at Tiffany, who is standing there alone, starting to feel all awkward perhaps.

"I'll go check out on Jessica, she probably needs some help with the parking. You two mingle first" Yuri heads out from the studio.

"…."

"Umm.."

"Yeah?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck, "You can have a sit at the couch if you want to-"

"Thank you! This heels are killing me" Tiffany sighs in relief as she sits on the couch.

Taeyeon giggles seeing the situation, "What made you come here?"

"You've forgotten what you had offered?" Tiffany tilt her head, causing Taeyeon to swallow her lump of saliva hard, she looks at Tiffany, her eyes not blinking.

"No"

It's Tiffany's turn to smile this time, "Good..but Yuri has offered me a job temporary for my 1 month school holiday"

"Oh…" Taeyeon just nods her head as she finally knows the reason why Tiffany is here, but her eyes shot right back at Tiffany's direction once she came to her senses, "Wait, when and how did Yuri offers you a job?"

"Back when after you dropped me off, the next day, we text about some stuffs, then she came to say there is a vacant she has in her company and she asked if I would be interested to take it, after thinking awhile, I guess I could really make use of my time by doing some work- oh she also said she needs an English speaker or at times could use a translator at some event"

"You guys…texts one another?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany in disbelief.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Cos she text me and its rude not to return one"

"You did not text me when I gave you my number" Taeyeon stated in a bit of frustration. Though it seems invalid for her to be all jealous at this situation, but she didn't care to even hide her true emotions.

"Tae-"

The door flings open and Jessica jumps into Taeyeon's arm right away, it was normal for the two to be that way since Taeyeon was used to it, her arms immediately hugs around Jessica's waist like they used to. Normally, Jessica will only reacts that way when she is really happy or really sad, but seeing how Jessica wasn't sobbing, yet. Taeyeon knew Jessica was happy right now.

"Wae?" Taeyeon ask, slightly forgotten about the pair of eyes watching them.

Yuri on the other hand scans the whole situation in the studio room.

"I manage to park my car, all by myself" Jessica exclaim proudly, as if she has won a war.

Taeyeon pats the back of Jessica as an encouragement, smiling proudly which made the situation even weirder for the girl sitting at the couch to watch. Yuri lets out a fake cough, fake enough to break those two from hugging each other.

Jessica turn around to look at why Yuri is reacting that way, that is when she finally sees another person in the dance studio.

"oh?"

Tiffany smiles awkwardly as she stands up, Taeyeon watch as Tiffany's face has a small hint of scrunching her face when she stands up.

"Annyeong haseyo" Tiffany takes a polite bow, "My name is Tiffany Hwang"

"Annyeong" Jessica returns one right back to Tiffany.

"Right, so, finally everyone is here, I would like to introduce to you both, your temporary assistant, Ms. Hwang" Yuri stated.

Taeyeon immediately looks at Tiffany whose eyes were only on Yuri, but after awhile she looks at Taeyeon, who quickly looks away, pretending to look at Yuri who is talking.

"Why did you suddenly hired an assistant, Kwon?" Jessica ask

"we have left this spot vacant for too long, remember we cant find a suitable candidates? You both disagree on having males to take the spot and whenever we interview any females, they will either be intimidated by Jessica cold shoulders or fall hard for Taeyeon the sweet talker" Yuri crosses her arms.

Tiffany immediately looks at Taeyeon when Yuri stated that way.

"Yah. I cant be blame for that, I am born that way" Taeyeon defend herself.

"what makes you think she is the one for the job, kwon?" Jessica eyed Tiffany, scanning the girl from head to toe, consistently.

Tiffany gulps, she has never feel so intimidated by a person look before.

"She is not a fan to either of you, that for sure is a relief" Yuri stated, "unless she's an anti" she joked.

Tiffany shakes her head frantically, "Anniyo…I know about them, I am not an anti, I don't hate them, I have listened to their songs before is just that, if being compared to my classmate, what they does or knows about TaengSicStar, I am far behind from that"

Taeyeon giggles at Tiffany's nervous wreck situation.

"So cute" Yuri side hug Tiffany for a bit. Taeyeon glares at her manager for doing such skinship, but her mind begins to wonder how close this two are that Yuri is feeling so easy around Tiffany. Even Tiffany is not reacting uncomfortable to it and that made Taeyeon felt even more suspicious of the situation. Her eyes burning at the hand belongs to Kwon Yuri that laid on Tiffany's shoulder. As though her thoughts could speak, Tiffany suddenly looks at Taeyeon's way, whom quickly look away.

"Is she your girlfriend or someone special, kwon?" Jessica ask the sudden question.

Causing Yuri to drop her hand loosely back to her side.

"You both seems seemingly close enough, I never knew Kwon can be so touchy" Jessica continued.

"I-" Yuri tried to explain, but Taeyeon's action stop Yuri anyhow, as she wraps an arm around Jessica and pull the girl along with her to leave.

"Let's leave this two some privacy, we have some recordings to do, Sica" Taeyeon suddenly stated out, "See you two later" Taeyeon did a peace sign with her fingers and leaves the room with Jessica.

Tiffany felt the sudden oddness in her surroundings. She looks at her knew manager whose face seems quite speechless of the whole situation, "Does she normally speaks to you that way?"

"Er- who?"

"TaengSic"

"Yeah, we are pretty comfortable with each other…I don't do the whole manager and staff thing, so, you can be pretty relax around, drop the formalities…" Yuri smiles.

"You're nice" Tiffany smiles.

"That" Yuri points at Tiffany's face.

"Huh?" Tiffany started to get panic, thinking she might have some dirt on her face, as her fingers begins to fumbles around her face, thinking it will wipe off the dirt. Yuri chuckles out loudly.

"Relax, nothing is on your face…When I said that, I meant your eyes that were smiling along…" Yuri explain as she chuckle to the last bit.

Yuri sees Tiffany's face turns red.

"I bet you've heard this compliment a tons of times, it is really something special…have you think about debuting as an artist?" Yuri asked, but seeing how Tiffany's mouth was opening and closing like fish out of water, she smiles, "Just asking…so, I was saying, did…Taeng ever sees that eye smile of yours?"

Tiffany look at Yuri, weirdly. This question being ask is odd enough and she begins to wonder if she has made any wrong decision by accepting this offer, sure enough Taeyeon is the odd one, but even her manager Kwon is beginning to ask weird question. Somehow, she started thinking- have she ever smiles to Taeyeon. She cant remember when she did, perhaps, she didn't. But Tiffany decide to stay quiet and not answer to this weird question.

"Come on, let me show you around" said Yuri.

"So- this is the recording room" Yuri stops at one of the painted in gold door, "This is where they will spend most of their times at when they have a new album out, you can see on many of their music videos or live performance, TaengSicStar doesn't do much of dancing, they would sometimes have the need to practice a few moves, but no- our duos prefer singing" Yuri smiles, earning a gentle kind smile of return from Tiffany.

Yuri opens the door.

"In fact, you can catch a few glimpse of how it goes like, our Jessica is doing her recordings right now" Yuri offers to let Tiffany to step into the room first, "take your shoes out, it's a carpeted room" she smiles.

Tiffany felt instant relief once she steps out from her high heels and her feet stepping onto the soft material, just what she needed for a rest from all the pain coming from her new high heel, which her mum thinks it is only appropriate to be all formal dressed up for her first job, besides, Yuri had offered a great amount of salary.

When Tiffany walks in, she sees two men adjusting from the control panel and a girl sitting next to the two men, was Taeyeon, who had the headphones on, her head bobbing back and forth as if she is enjoying something she is hearing through the headphones. Tiffany look at the other small room which were divided with the recording room from them with a fine glass, Jessica, standing behind a microphone, she too has a headphone on, but seems like the girl was enjoying hitting her notes, as Jessica closes her eyes, her mouth singing to the lyrics placed in front of her.

"Right now, it's Jessica's turn to do the singing, while these two men here are, Kenzo and Yuzo, our music man and this girl here- Taeng" she points at Taeyeon's back before crossing her arms, "is one of our songwriter as well"

"She's a songwriter?" Tiffany ask in pleasant surprise.

"Yes" Yuri smiles proudly, "She writes a few or two, is very hard to get her to share her brilliant works though"

Tiffany smiles, starting to admire how Taeyeon can multitask.

Feeling another presence in the room, Taeyeon suddenly turn around to the back, their eyes met again immediately, Tiffany tried to give a warm smile to the artist but her mission failed when Taeyeon eyes were no longer looking at hers, they were- staring at the ground?

"Taeng" Yuri call out softly as she place her hand on the latter's shoulder, Taeyeon pulls her headphones off.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be recording in a second right?"

Taeyeon shook her head, "No, I've done my part" she gets up from the chair.

"Oh…where are you going?"

Taeyeon stretches both her arms widely, causing her shirt to come up a little bit, showing a little bit of her milky abs skin and Tiffany accidentally caught that too, but when Taeyeon's hand reaches out to pull her shirt down instantly, it made Tiffany's cheek goes blushing, knowing she was caught, cos Taeyeon was smirking at her right now.

"Toilet" Taeyeon announces.

Taeyeon left the recording room, Yuri guide Tiffany to the sofa behind the panel.

"Maybe after we wrapped things up, we can go for a meal? All of us, staffs. Then you can know us better and they can know you better too" Yuri suggest.

"Sure"

Taeyeon gets up from her bending down position, just then-

"Oppa" hearing that voice made Taeyeon smirk before looking at the girl coming towards her, "What are you doing?" her eyes looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing" Taeyeon shoves both her hands into her front pocket, "Just finish class?"

"You should really get a watch, yes" Krystal quickly gets her way to Taeyeon faster, "Look what I got for myself" she then pulls out something from her skirt pocket, "Ja-Janggg"

Krystal shows off her new gadget, Iphone5.

"You really gave too much" Krystal check on her phone for the incoming messages, "You know Sica unnie will kill you later on right?"

Taeyeon gulps and facepalm herself for putting herself through this trouble. Jessica would probably bickers about spoiling her sister again.

"Is this how you thank me?" Taeyeon eyes Krystal with a disapproval expression.

Krystal immediately tugs Taeyeon by the arm to pull the dork closer to her as she leans down to whisper right into Taeyeon's ear.

"I could offer you the voice recording that I have"

"What fo-"

"LISTEN" Krystal hiss in annoyance, "It's Sica unnie bedroom voice"

Taeyeon bite her bottom lips, she has so much to think right now at the moment, though they had been living together under one roof, but she hasn't got the chance to know how it really sounds like. Krystal has been saying that when Jessica was being interrupted during her sleep, her voice sounded really soft and sexy in a way. Temptation is nerve wrecking.

They were both interrupted with the sound of the door behind them opening, coming out from the room was Yuri followed along by Tiffany. Out of the blues and oddness, Tiffany's eyes lingers on the hand that was grabbing onto Taeyeon's arm.

"This is Krystal, Jessica's younger sister" Yuri introduces.

_She seems familiar enough – Krystal_

"Hello" Tiffany bids softly, "They does have the similarities" she smiles kindly.

Krystal on the other hand is thinking hard where she has seen this face before.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Kwon unnie, I need a job, think you can spare me a spot for a month?" Krystal ask, remembering the reason why she is here for today.

"Er, not at the moment, Krystal…you see, I just hired Tiffany" Yuri explain.

The explanation causes Krystal to immediately glares at Tiffany uncomfortably in an unhappy way, it made Tiffany felt scare one moment there, if it wasn't for the hand who suddenly blocks Krystal's death glare.

"Yah…you're killing people off with your death glare" Taeyeon joked, seeing how the expression on Tiffany's face changes, she seems to be intimidated by it.

"Is not illegal, I didn't use my hands" Krystal scoffs, "Doesn't matter, I'll check out other places…it wont be a good idea to work under a company with Sica unnie anyway" she blabbers as she walks into the room.

"Taeyeon, we'll be going for a meal later, so everyone can know Tiffany and she can do likewise" Yuri stated, Taeyeon nods her head, "So, I'll see you later then, I'll continue to bring Tiffany around"

Taeyeon did a thumb up with no interest.

_Her mood changes so fast, one minute she can be all eyes on me, the second, she couldn't even spare to look at me…she can be cute and- cute?…– Tiffany_

"Shall we, Tiffany?" Yuri ask, the girl nods her head and slipped her feet into her high heels, half cursing she has to endure the pain again. But she felt odd right away when the back of her heels skin isn't paining instead, it felt like there was a small cushion right behind her skin, giving her the most comfortable feeling ever.

"Tiffany?"

"Er, may I know where the restroom is?"

"Walk straight from here and turn left, it's the one on the second door, I'll just wait for you right here" Yuri answers.

Tiffany enters the bathroom and immediately steps out from her high heels, she picked it up and have a look at it. Right at the back of her heels, a yellowish chick cartoon plaster was stick up against the heels on the inside, the middle has cotton, which answers to why Tiffany was suddenly feeling the comfort feelings instead of prickly pain.

"Taeng?" her voice suddenly said as her finger pokes the plaster.

Shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to make her new manager waits for her, Tiffany wears her heels back on.

Taeyeon looks at Krystal who was busy texting, "Could you stop making this phone so obvious? You know she will really might kill me, don't you?" she glares at the beautiful young girl beside her which always reminded her about Jessica.

"So?"

Taeyeon so wanted to reach out and give a good knock at the young Jung's forehead for being so sarcastic and cool at times towards her reply, but she knows that is death call. Either Krystal would claw her face off or tagged along with Jessica, she will get claw off skin alive.

"I'm texting a friend of mine for job vacancy you babo" Krystal answers, finally.

"Yahh. Babo? This babo here got you this phone"

"That's right, the babo who paid to be killed" Krystal snickers.

"Aish, this kid" Taeyeon sulk and crosses her arms.

"Who? You" Krystal points at Taeyeon's nose.

Taeyeon pretend to continue sulking and turn her body the other way away from Krystal.

Taeyeon felt something cold steel pressed against her ears and even before she could react, _'hnnnmmff, nehh~~~~?'_ a voice that was half moaned and half talked rings into her ear, but before she could hear the rest, Krystal pulls her phone away. Taeyeon has her eyes almost bulging out from her sockets, looking at Krystal.

"Eargasm" Krystal smirks.

"What the-"

"I've let Luna hear this too, she said her brother 'hardens' just hearing to this" Krystal chuckles.

"YAH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LET ANYONE HEAR THIS"

"Luna is a family" Krystal stated.

"…."

"Tell me you didn't want more" Krystal smirks.

"Shut up, Soojung"

Krystal sticks her tongue out.

"….when did you recorded this?" Taeyeon ask out of curiosity.

"When I called her in the morning, she didn't know what she was saying, she normally just well, answer in what sounded like moans to me and falls back asleep" Krystal answers.

"And she has no idea you did this?"

Krystal shakes her head, "Why? You planned to call her up?"

"Are you crazy? We live in the same house, why would I call her?" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"I could Bluetooth to you the rest of the recording" Krystal smirks cunningly.

But Taeyeon shaking her head was surprising to her, "Anni, you better delete this before it accidentally gets out, I don't want any guys to make use of that"

Krystal gently smacks Taeyeon by the shoulder, "You are so protective, awww"

Taeyeon ignores the young one.


	9. Chapter 9

After an hour later, Jessica finally has completed her recordings, she yawns tiredly as she gets out from the room, she joins the two on the couch.

"How come you're here?" she ask her younger sister, "….And since when did you change your phone?" Jessica's voice become louder, eyeing at the new black gadget in her sister's hand.

"Which one would you like me to answer first?" Krystal ask in return with no fear at all, unlike Taeyeon who is next to her, shifting uncomfortably in her seat right now.

"Why are you here" Jessica answers.

"To get a job, remember I told you about my upcoming one month holiday from school?" Krystal wait for her sister to nod her head before continuing, "Well, that explains why"

"And did you? What did Kwon said"

Krystal shakes her head, "She has hired that Tiffany girl, so I need to continue searching which brings me to…Taeng, can you drop me off at this shop I am going to interview later?" she looks at the dork beside her.

"Sure"

"Maybe we can go now? The boss is there, it seems like what it said from Luna, I can immediately gets an answer on the spot, she got hired and she's is starting on next Monday" Krystal continues scrolling through her text.

"Sure"

"What happened to you~" Jessica leans forward, her chest pressing on her knees as she takes a look at Taeyeon who speaks one word only, twice.

"Nothing" Taeyeon smiles to Jessica.

"Well, we call it a wrap, thanks TaengSic" the two men stands up, collecting all their recordings document and gadget, Taeyeon just wave a hand, "See you two next week" the two men left.

"Tired?" Jessica ask Taeyeon with a smile.

"Ye-"

"She's just worried" Krystal suddenly said, interrupting the two.

"Worried? Bout what?" Jessica ask in curious.

"OUCH! TAENG!" Krystal jumps up, rubbing the side of her thigh, she glares at Taeyeon who just pinches her thigh, "THIS GADGET-" Krystal waves her new iPhone5 in front of the two, "IS FROM TAENG OPPA"

Taeyeon wanted to gets up and give a few good lessons for Krystal on pushing her off the cliff, but that shorty wasn't fast enough since the girl besides her already launches herself towards Taeyeon, trapping Taeyeon underneath her. Krystal has already ready herself at the door, just incase she needs to run away from Jessica or Taeyeon.

"TAENG! A PHONE? That was off limits!" Jessica growls angrily at Taeyeon.

"Heh~ You see-"

"TAENG! YOU'RE SPOILING MY YOUNGER SISTER!"

"Heh~"

But Jessica's anger was immediately softened when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, she looks at Taeyeon with her eyes widening.

"Being in this position, well, sica-"

"TAENGSIC" a demanding firm voice loudly breaks the two, Taeyeon has her arms slowly leaving Jessica's waist as the blonde gets up, "You two~~" Yuri shakes her head as if she was about to have a big fit anytime.

Taeyeon who is lying down on the couch, the same position when she was attacked by Jessica not long ago, just look at Yuri and Tiffany, who is standing behind, slightly looking embarrass of the whole situation.

"If someone else sees what I saw just now, things are going to get out about you two being as a couple" Yuri stated.

"Since when they are not a couple" Krystal jokes, smirking that her unnies got into trouble.

"Anyway, we are getting ready for the meal"

"I need to send Krystal for her interview" Taeyeon stated, Yuri looks at Krystal who did a peace sign with two fingers, "I'll skip" she announces, walking pass Yuri and Tiffany.

"Hmm…what about you Sica? I could send you home after-"

"Anni Kwon, I'll be with Taeng and SooJung, it wont be any better without them there" Jessica answer with no interest in her tone at all.

Taeyeon packs up all her belongings into her backpack, just when Tiffany walk into the studio.

"Hey" Tiffany begins.

"'ssup?" Taeyeon continues to pack until a pair of high heels is shown in her face, she looks at Tiffany, "yeah?"

"You did this right?"

Taeyeon just breath loudly with her nose but she gave no answer to Tiffany's question answer, she take one last look at the chick plaster before looking away and tidy up her stuffs in her bag.

"You are again, a different person today, Taeyeon…when I first met you, at the airport, you were all cocky, all superstar vibe, then when we are on the plane, you got all loner mode, we got off plane and you were surprisingly sweet and kind enough to give me your umbrella when its raining, then at the…b-banpo…um…." Tiffany words got stuck, making Taeyeon to look at her, "At Lotte World….well….um…."

Seeing how Tiffany could no longer continue herself, Taeyeon smile a little bit before continuing to pack her stuffs, zipping her bag up, "Bottom line, I am just a weirdo, right?" Tiffany nods her head too quickly even before she can make a conclusion out of it.

"Don't worry, I'm quite nice to all of my colleagues" Taeyeon stated as she slings her bag on her shoulder.

"Did…Yuri told you about me?"

"Bout what"

"That I am straight" Tiffany's voice squeaks out softly.

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon look away for a moment, before taking a deep breath and look back at her, her head slightly tilted upwards, "No, she did not…you think I was crushing on you and that is why you reason her up?"

"…" Tiffany look at Taeyeon, is a expression she has never seen before, maybe Taeyeon is angry by this, "No, i-"

"Then perhaps I am, or no longer am" Taeyeon answers with a smile crook up onto her face, causing the a dimple to appear close above her chin at the side of her lips, "For every straight road, there is a corner at the junction, you, Miyoung, just haven't reach that junction yet"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"Have you even think why you would've taken up this offer, this job, when you know what your duties are, even when you think, I was crushing on you, Miss Straight?"

"…"

"Do you know what happens at the corner of the junction, Miyoung?"

"…."

"I'll be there" Taeyeon walks to the exit, opening the door, "Maybe not, after all, I am weird, bye, Miyoung"

Taeyeon stops by the road, thankfully, the tinted windows on her car is doing an excellent job for people walking outside of the road to have a peek on who's inside of the car. Krystal saw Luna waving to their car, she takes her seatbelt off.

"You guys can go ahead without me, I'll be with Luna"  
"You sure you don't want us to wait here?" Taeyeon ask, taking a good look of the shop where Luna is standing at, "Hey, this is your favorite Chocolate Fudge shop, Sica-ahh" Taeyeon smiles.

Jessica tries to look at it as well, "Wow, I didn't know they have another one here" smiling.

"Want to get some Chocolate Fudge?" Taeyeon ask, but Jessica shakes her head.

Krystal looks at the two, "Ehem…I'll be getting off then" she slide across the back of the car cushion and had her hand on the door handle already.

"Text me on the outcome, SooJung" Jessica said.

"Dae. Thanks Taeng" Krystal gets off from the car and closes the door quickly.

"Think she's going to be fine?" Jessica watch as her sister greets her best friend with a hug. Taeyeon smiles.

"If you care about her, you should show it more often" Taeyeon looks at Jessica, "Yeah, she'll do alright..cos she's like her sister, strong on the inside"

Jessica smiles quietly.

The two breaks the hug, "Who's inside?" she ask curiously.

"TaengSic" Krystal answers in reply, "So, you got the job…just like that?"

"You will too"

Krystal look at Luna suspiciously, "Why so"

Krystal looks up at the shop they were standing outside, café to be precise.

"No way…No…"

"Yah" Luna grabs Krystal's hnad just incase if the girl decide to back out from this, "Their salary is not that bad…plus! He don't mind teaching a little bit about baking if we want to learn and the staffs in there are close to our age"

"Luna..is awkward for me! The boss was rejected by me before, how do you expect-"

"I did not expect you to keep hanging onto the past for so long" a gentle voice behind them speaks, they can hear a smirk at the end.

:Luna and Krystal both slowly turn around with an awkward smile.

The guy behind them, looking dashing even in his apron, "Hello"

"…H-hi oppa" Krystal greets back.

"You can call me Simon, like you used to" he answers back with a smile.

Krystal blush in embarrassment, it reminded her of the days where she did not call him oppa and just instead, calling him by the name, although he was her senior.

"I'm keeping my work related very professional, you need not to worry about the past, I've clearly left the behind me long time ago, unless, you want to talk about it?" he joked.

"ANNI ANNI" Krystal quickly waves both her hands 'no' causing the guy to laugh at the situation.

"The reason I've hired Luna was because of her great abilities of talking, which I think will do good for my customer, with her bright smile, it is an excellent point for customer service..As for you, I remember you joined the baking class in school before, am I right?" Simon ask.

"…hee…right" Krystal scratch the back of her ears, the clear sign of her being awkward.

"I could use both excellent staffs to join my café" Simon offers.

Seeing that there are no rejections coming from any of the girls, "Why not you both come inside and we'll talk about what needs to be done if you want to work here?"

After the dinner, Yuri has promised to hitch a ride for Tiffany.

"How do you feel after knowing most of our staffs?" Yuri asked to break the silence.

"It was great, they were friendly" Tiffany answers, but her eyes on her own hands on her lap.

"Mind I asked why you are suddenly so quiet? You were smiling so brightly after your short bathroom trip back in the building then suddenly, after dinner, your face is all unhappy…something happen? Did any of the staffs said something to you? Something harsh?"

"No, Yuri…is not about the staffs…" Tiffany quickly makes it clear.

"Then what was it about?"

Tiffany takes a deep breath before looking at Yuri, "I hope you wont be mad if I asked you this…"

"Yes?"

"Can i…resign?"

Yuri take a quick look at Tiffany, "You've got to be kidding me, is barely the first day and you're already quitting on me?"

"I'm sorry, is just that- I don't know how to tell you this and I cant…I wont know how…I just don't feel right taking this job" Tiffany's voice become soft and guilty.

"Tiffany, I could feel that you will really make a good addition to my staff list…perhaps is the salary that you would like to negotiate?" Yuri asked.

"No, the salary is already out of expectation…I just…cant" Tiffany sighs.

"Alright, don't feel uncomfortable now…if we cant be colleagues, we can be friends" Yuri said, trying to make the situation less uncomfortable.

"Right" Tiffany smiles a little, seeing how kind Yuri is.

"But since you've signed the contract, to make things easier, I still need you to come and sign off another document that states that you are no longer working with us, or else, you cant be hired anywhere else in the whole month" said Yuri.

"Yes, I'll come by tomorrow"

"Where is our new assistant?" Jessica ask, once again, with the no interest in her tone.

"She's not coming to work" Yuri stated, looking through the offer documents from several organizers, "anymore"

Jessica chuckles unexpectedly, "That was quick, what made her quit?"

"You know what, she wouldn't say…" Yuri answer, she looks up from her documents and her eyes caught how Taeyeon was starting to zone out, but the girl suddenly rose up from her seat, made Yuri jolt up from her seat.

Taeyeon grabs the paper beside her bag, "I'll be out for a minute" she storms off from the room.

Taeyeon makes her way to the nearest garbage can, she felt the grip on the paper bag in her hand were tightening, with another loud sigh coming from her, she threw the paper bag into the garbage can, hearing the beep of the lift arrival, Taeyeon knew she have to leave the scene in order no one knows she was the one who throw that.

Heavy in the heart, she takes one last look at the paper bag before deciding never to look back anymore and left.

Tiffany watch as the familiar figure storms off, she wanted to call out for Taeyeon, but seeing the expression on Taeyeon's face from the side, made Tiffany not to move any inch or to even speak a word.

Walking her way to Yuri's office, she stopped at the garbage can, right where Taeyeon was at not long ago, she looks at the new clean bright paper bag sitting inside of the garbage can, her insides were curious. What was inside, she hasn't been a nosy person before, but, she is wondering hard what contains inside of the paper bag. Could be a dead puppy that Taeyeon killed and tried to dispose secretly, Tiffany shook her head for her silly thoughts, but out of curiosity, she opens the top of the paper bag, she stops, looking left and right, no one, just her and the garbage can, she proceeds.

Inside the paper bag, there's a black box, what it seems like obviously, a shoe box.

Tiffany flicks the lid of the shoe box opens, there is a note inside on top of the shoes.

_'I cant text you, so here you go, old school, note ^-^" don't care about the heels, Yuri is not particular about formal or not, height is definitely not a problem, look at me! Haha~ From your friendly neighborhood, SpiderTaeng'_

Tiffany chuckles automatically at the end of the note. She then looks into the box.

Taeyeon with her what so ever mood right now, really have no interest or focus on whatever that Yuri is discussing about right now, she's pissed, angry, sad, maybe a little bit hurt? Anything she can feel right now is unexplainable.

"So, what do you say, Taeng, any comments on small world tour?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders.

"Japan?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders. Again.

"Yah, Kim Taengoo" Yuri was getting off with her limits but a knock on the door interrupted them.

When the door opens, Yuri sees Tiffany standing by the door, "Oh, Tiffany, I haven't get my admin to prepare on the documents-"

Taeyeon turns her chair around to look at the person by the door that just greeted by Yuri, she watch as how Tiffany bows and smile.

_She's happy that she's leaving…SHEESH – Taeyeon._

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, about to turn her chair back around so she can stop looking at Tiffany, she stops.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, Yuri" Tiffany said, she smile a little when she sees Taeyeon eyes were looking at her feet, not exactly her feet, maybe her new bright neon orange color sport shoes that she is wearing.

Yuri stands up and make her way to Tiffany as the two leaves the room for a private talk.

"Can you believe that girl? She quitted even before she can serves us" Jessica's voice laughs a little. But she was not answer, she looks at Taeyeon, "Taeng?"

"Right…I cant believe it either" though it seems like she is agreeing with that girl, but her mind was totally fully concentrate on the image that was present towards her not long ago.

Yuri came back into the office after awhile, to much of Taeyeon surprises, Tiffany came along behind of Yuri as well. Their eyes met briefly before Tiffany decides to kick out from the intense stare from Taeyeon.

"So, back to where we stopped~" Yuri continues.

"Why is she here? I thought she quitted?" Jessica ask.

"She decide to join us back and make this a wonderful experience"

A loud sniff came from the petite girl, causing the three girls to look at her, looking at her grin, she look up seeing the odd quietness and realizes eyes were on her.

"Go on" Taeyeon urge, as Yuri continues, Taeyeon make a quick peek at Tiffany before smiling to herself again.


	10. Chapter 10

"You'll be busy running all day that you will find you rarely have time to even breathe" Yuri stated as she busily run through with the checking list, making sure that the TaengSicStar closet has the outfit she has ordered it before they goes to Japan. Tiffany has her mouth slightly open when she hears Yuri saying so. "Go get the idols order for their breakfast and then you can go buy the food quickly" Yuri continued. Tiffany just quietly nods her head, it's been a week, and she has managed to get the hang of it. When it wasn't this busy, Yuri would be chilling and telling her a lot of managing stuffs to run a company or showbiz but when her manager was busy like this, she might at times say things without thinking.

After taking note of what Jessica wants, Tiffany make her way to the other room, she found the dork lying on the couch with her head against one of her arms behind her head and the other hand holding up a list of her schedule.  
"What would you like for breakfast, Taeyeon-sshi?" Tiffany asked, but the idol was just staring blankly back at her causing her to blush a little bit and also slightly bothered by the intense stare.  
Taeyeon sit up on the couch, she place the papers on her lap, "I don't know what they have here in Japan..."  
"Just tell me what are your favourites and I'll try my best to get it"  
Taeyeon has her eyebrows raise upwards, "Really? Even if I want, young radish kimchi rice pot?" she teases. Tiffany stayed quiet. Taeyeon look at how Tiffany was being impatient already and she knew that this girl is most probably being ordered to do a lot of stuffs today, she smile to herself as she lowers her head, "What do you eat for breakfast, Tiffany?" Taeyeon asked in return, causing Tiffany to be puzzle with the situation.

"..what"  
"You hear me"  
"Well- down the streets here, one of the store sells delicious bacon bun"  
"I'll have that then." Taeyeon replied and pick up her papers again as she starts reading them.  
"But I am not sure if it suits your taste-" Tiffany said as she knows Jessica is very picky when it comes to food, she once just made the decision on her own and bought the lunch back, causing Jessica to storm out from the room in anger as the young idol stated she has been waiting long.  
"No. Just go ahead. I will be fine with what you like" answers Taeyeon.  
"Okay" Tiffany decide not to continue questioning the idol, as she makes her way to the door-  
"Make that two" Taeyeon stated without looking at her.  
"Two?" Tiffany repeat the word just in case if she has heard wrongly, but the idol seems to be ignoring her.

When Tiffany came back, she hands the food to all the staffs, she then only makes her way to the room that Taeyeon is in. But the idol is no longer on the couch, Tiffany only sees the list laying on the couch, she begins to wonder where have Taeyeon left. She decided to leave the food there on the couch and then return to Yuri to see what task she has to do next. As she was about to leave, Tiffany shrieks a little bit, seeing Taeyeon by the door, smirking at her.  
Taeyeon walks to the couch, "Come. Follow me" Taeyeon starts walking to a different direction.  
"Where to? I have som-"  
"In case you have forgotten, you work for me as well" Taeyeon smirks, walking to one of the door, she opens the door and Tiffany realize it was a small storeroom, "After you"  
Tiffany doesn't want to argue to much so she just do what Taeyeon asked her to. Taeyeon closes the door as they both settles inside the small storeroom, the two ended up sitting on the floor.  
"What is it, Taeyeon-sshi?"  
Taeyeon pull out one of the bacon bun and unwraps it, she hands it to Tiffany.  
The worker could only look at the idol, wondering what is going on.  
"If you go back out there, you won't have a chance to eat your breakfast...the event will start later on" Taeyeon reaches out to grab hold of Tiffany's hand to take the offer after that, she pulls out her own bacon bun, she takes a big bite, chewing it deliciously, nodding her head, "Not bad" she continues to chew the bun but she slows down when she sees Tiffany watching her. Taeyeon pushes the bacon bun as the sauce smudge Tiffany's lips, causing Taeyeon to giggle a little bit.

"Eat. We- no...you need to be quick, remember"  
"So, this was the reason why you asked me to buy 2 bacon buns?" Tiffany ask.  
Taeyeon nods her head without looking at Tiffany, missing out the small smile that creeps onto Tiffany's face.

"You drink some tea" Taeyeon pushes the only cup to Tiffany, the two gets out from the room. Tiffany places the cup on the table as she took a sip, she believes Yuri has been looking for her and she is afraid that she might get scolded, "She won't. I'll tell her that i have something to get that i want you to find it...so i was the delay of your return, she won't scold you for that" Taeyeon return sitting on the couch, "Thank you for the small date back there" Taeyeon smirks as she pick up the list again. Before Tiffany could say anything, someone came in. Seeing Taeyeon is on the couch, Jessica immediately rushes to the dork's side.  
"Taengoo~ have you eaten?" she ask as her fingers brushes Taeyeon's fringe up.  
"Yep"  
Tiffany froze for a moment there at how this two weren't bothered by their skinship.  
Jessica reaches out to take the cup of tea, but without any further question, she shove the tip of the straw right in between Taeyeon's lips, causing the elder latter to look at Tiffany directly.  
"Wae..." Jessica looks at Tiffany, wondering why Taeyeon was staring at the girl, their worker.  
What she didn't know was, the straw was previously just used by Tiffany.  
"Is there anything else?" Jessica asked Tiffany, mistaken to think that Taeyeon was feeling uncomfortable in this situation because the two normally does this all the time.  
"N-nothing.." Tiffany bows a little bit before leaving the two some privacy.  
"Taengoo, your lips are getting really dry, you need to moisturize it" Jessica sighs as she place the cup down in between her thighs, "Eyes up here, Taengoo" she lift Taeyeon's chin up with her index finger.  
"You have anything to moisture it?" Taeyeon ask wittily.  
"I have a lip balm if you want it..."  
"Lip balm are for pussies" Taeyeon being the boyish one groans.  
"Lip balm are for lips not pussy" Jessica rolls her eyes, she didn't know why Taeyeon would still deny the fact that she was too boyish.  
"You help me to moisturize my lips, Sica?" Taeyeon smiles cunningly.  
"How? You don't even want the lip balm"  
"Your tongue"  
Jessica smacks Taeyeon numerously, but the other girl was just laughing as though it was ticklish instead of pain.

Taeyeon somehow felt a little bit relief that no one knows her that well yet in Japan, is their newly debut anyway, so on her off day, she had Yuri to agreed on letting Tiffany be her assistant for the day. The two walks into a boutique. Taeyeon walks to one of the stand and hand pick a baby peach lace skirt, middle knee length. She then walks to the shirt section and picked out one baby pink lacy singlet.  
"Try this" Taeyeon hand it to Tiffany.  
"What? Why?"  
Taeyeon just ignores to Tiffany's question.  
"I'm not going to-"  
Taeyeon's glares made Tiffany's word stuck in the middle of her throat.  
"Is for someone, so, could you just try?" Taeyeon ask in a softer tone.  
Tiffany hesitated for a second, but not wanting to argue with the artist she is working with, she forcefully takes the shirt and skirt that Taeyeon picked, with full disappointment, she walks into one of the changing room, completely missed out the grin that Taeyeon had on her face. Not wanting much attention while waiting for Tiffany, Taeyeon pulled her hoodie up.  
5 minutes later, Tiffany walks out from the changing room, getting looks from the workers and also the customers. Tiffany has her hair pull and lay on the right side of her shoulder, showing her left all bare. Even Taeyeon is mesmerize by the beauty standing in front of her.  
"You look good" Taeyeon stated.  
"Can i change now?" Tiffany ask uncomfortably, with all the stares she is getting right now, she doesn't want all this attention.  
One of the sales girl walks to Taeyeon and hands the paper bag to Taeyeon, "Thanks" Taeyeon then looks at Tiffany, "Let's go, i can see you are getting uncomfortable"  
"I need to change-" Tiffany hissed, but Taeyeon held her back from returning to the changing room.  
"Your shirt is all in there" Taeyeon points to the paper bag that Tiffany is holding.  
Feeling odd, Tiffany take a look in the paper bag, indeed, her clothes are in there, "But-"  
Taeyeon has already dragged her out from the boutique.

"Taeyeon-sshi" Tiffany stay still right outside of the boutique, she looks at the idol in front of her suspiciously, "Did you planned this from the beginning? Why"

Taeyeon smiles to herself, she sighs as she looks at the blue skies above them, "No, I'll have you return it to me at the end of the day"

"You're really weird" stated Tiffany.

"And you're really pretty" Taeyeon said in return, causing the girl to blush unknowingly.

Tiffany has no idea what Taeyeon was planning and she definitely have no idea of when Taeyeon's mood is going to change again, she even begin to wonder if this girl has personality disorder, but seeing that it was a task given by her manager Yul, she had no choice but to follow the idol around. They ended up in a cafe.

"So, what are you going to do after studying the whole semester?" Taeyeon ask as she stirs the cup of coffee, looking at Tiffany who took a sip of her chocolate shake.

"I'll probably help my dad out or i'll be taking the attorney course"

Taeyeon's eyes widens, "A lawyer"  
"Yes"  
Taeyeon nods her head, with full admiration from her expression.  
"Do you plan to sing forever?" Tiffany ask.  
Taeyeon laugh a little bit, "Forever is a bit too long, but honestly..i have no idea"

Standing outside of the cafe, it suddenly rain, although Taeyeon took out her jacket and had it cover above their heads, but the two still ended up wet once they reached their rented studio.  
It was pitched black since the rest of the staffs has return back to their hotel for a rest.  
"Wait here" Taeyeon rushes off, but she came back twice faster than she leave where Tiffany was.  
Taeyeon throws a towel right on top of Tiffany's wet hair, with no further delay, she starts drying Tiffany's hair with full concentration, not knowing that the girl was watching her every move in a serious mode.  
A loud lightning strikes, shaking the whole building a little bit.  
Tiffany who was shock and frighten, steps forward, closer to the idol in front of her, not realizing their closeness, but the idol did, her rubbings slower down, Tiffany was practically in her arms if she decide to hug the latter, but knowing she should not in any way take advantages of this situation, Taeyeon reaches out for Tiffany's hands and made the girl hold the towel on her head.  
"I'll go find the power button and switch the lights on, okay?" Taeyeon ask, making sure the girl is fine with her leaving. Tiffany nods her head.

_***Broooooooooooom~~!***_

_"OPPA!"  
Tiffany has both her hands covering each side of her ears, trying her best to block out the sound of the fierce lightning roaring.  
A pair of arms came from behind her and hugged her tightly, she turn around fast enough so she could hug him back and has her face hidden.  
"Hey~~ I'm here...don't worry, the lights went out, guessed the lightning strike the main power box.." he said as he hugs her tightly, "Still scare?" he ask as his fingers runs through her hair, she nods her head timidly, looking back at him.  
Though it was dark, but the room was slightly lid up with the candles that he prepared.  
"I have a way to make you forget the lightning completely..." he said.  
"How, oppa?"  
"Want to know?" he smiles.  
She nods her head innocently, but yelp a little bit when he suddenly carry her up in his arms.  
They were just looking at each other intensely as he makes his way to the couch and place her there. Taking it slow, he climbs on top of her.  
"Oppa..." her voice trembles.  
"Shhh.. I just want to make you forget, Tiffany" he said in a promising voice.  
She trusted him and she doesn't want to question him any further.  
When he leans forward, she knew what they were about to do, she has her eyes shut tightly and lets him kiss her. The kiss slowly becomes more intense, his tongue was sliding into her mouth and true enough, the kiss has leaded her out of her worries._

"Er, Miyoung?" Taeyeon wave her hand a little bit in front of the spaced out latter.  
Tiffany snapped out from her past memories, she looks at Taeyeon, the girl's face was practically wet, her fringe was dripping wet, "GOSH! You might fall sick" Tiffany said worriedly, afraid that Yuri might kill her for not looking after her idol well, taking the towel around her neck off, she starts wiping Taeyeon's face to dry, but her hands retreated when the lightning strikes again.  
"You're afraid of lightning..."  
Tiffany nods her head embarrassingly.  
"I have a way to make you forget about the lightning"  
Tiffany's eyes widens, she looks at Taeyeon in shock, but only receive a calm smile from the idol who stood up and walks to the piano, "Come here" Taeyeon ask her to.

Half cursing herself for thinking too much, Tiffany made her way to the piano as quickly as she could since she has no idea when the lightning would strike again.  
Taeyeon slide to the other side of the bench to make space for Tiffany, "Sit here" and Tiffany did with no obligation, though her heart begins to wonder what the idol is going to do in order to make her forget about the lightning. Taeyeon think for awhile, when she had a song in her mind, she stretch her fingers a little bit, wiggles them a little bit, before she starts playing the keys on the piano.

_"I'd like to say we gave it a try, I'd like to blame it all on life, maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie"_

Tiffany realizes that Taeyeon is singing Ariana's soundtrack of 'Almost Is Never Enough' and coincidentally, it is one of her favourite songs as well, but it wasn't because it's one of her favourite song that Taeyeon was singing caught her attention, is the way the song was played, the way Taeyeon was feeling into the song, the way her voice was projecting the voice. The delicate soft fingers playing and pressing against each key of the piano, the way Taeyeon's jaw structure would should when she sings in a powerful key, it was a beauty, a beautiful sight.

Soon, even the lightning that struck a few times, during the singing session.

Tiffany doesn't seem to be oblivious about it.

She is more of drawn towards the beauty singing so beautiful in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Excuse me" the lady in the shop at the third table waves her hand up in the air, enough to caught the attention from one of the workers. The waitress approaches to the table, "How may I help you?" she offers politely.

The lady then points at her soufflé, the middle has dissolve like a melted chocolate, "Is this what I'm supposed to be serve for the price I am paying for?" her tone shows that she is displeased, "Has the standards in this shop long gone?" she continues to questioned the panicking waitress.

"Sorry, to interrupt-" a young lad interrupting, his smile attracting and distracting both the lady and the waitress, "I see you have a little upset comment on the soufflé, mind I change it immediately right now for you? I wouldn't to cause any wrinkles on such beautiful face" he smiles charmingly.

The lady blushes while the waitress try to hide her grin.

"To make it up to that, I shall only personally make the soufflé for you myself, Ms. Lynne" he offers.

There, it's solved, just like that, the complaining customer becomes delighted, her face brightens up. He bows a little bit before picking up the soufflé from the customer's table and making his way back to the kitchen, but the waitress who was at the table not long ago, quickly follows behind him.

"Simon oppa...this has been the fifth time, SooJung's work has been receiving complaints" the waitress pouts unhappily.

He nods his head understandingly.

"I'll be back out in 30 minutes, keep an eye for me" Simon said last as he then enters the kitchen.

Krystal was sitting on top of the huge steel table in the kitchen, while Luna was standing in front of her, the two watch as Simon enters. Luna sighed and quickly looks at Krystal, awaiting for her reaction. Krystal's eyes immediately caught the failed soufflé in Simon's right hand. She groans.

"That's it!"

She leaps off from the steel table, landing on both her feet, she takes off her apron and throws it onto the table. "Yah~ Krystal-ahh" Luna whines pleading, she knew what Krystal is about to say. Krystal shakes her head, disapproving whatever Luna will be going to say later, "I just don't have the talent" Krystal reasons with Luna.

"Luna-sshi, do you mind to go look out at the counter for me? I would love to have a few words with Ms. Jung privately" he says politely, placing the failed soufflé onto the table.

Luna nods her head, seeing there was no option, he is her boss anyway, so she left them. Krystal runs her hand, fingers through her hair, pulling them backwards as she sighs out in frustration. Simon arched one of his eyebrows, but he made his way to one of the drawer and pulls out an ice cream spoon, he dips it in the middle of the soufflé to scoop some chocolate up and hands it over to Krystal. She hesitated to made any move in the beginning but the patience offering coming from Simon and also his genuine facial expression, it made her reaches out for it.

"Try...and tell me what you think" he crosses his arms as he smiles- confidently.

With one last look at the chocolate on the spoon, it disappears into Krystal's mouth, she lick her top lips, looking at Simon who is still smiling to her rather than at her, he nod his head, "Is..." she don't seems to be able to compliment herself in a way.

"Good?" he finishes her last word with a guess.

She nods her head cutely.

"If you quit, the talent you HAVE, will stops right here. Is not talent that a person is looking for, is an effort to make a dream come true what it meant more" says Simon confidently, "You just need a little more effort and- Patience" he smiles.

And she returns one.

"It's been 20 days since you joined, I am not giving up on you so easily, you know you can" he added.

The two duos were talking about their teaser for their upcoming album for the Korea batch. While sitting opposite, in front of them at the other side of the table was the manager and her assistant. Yuri was thinking hard on how the album package should look like. So, there she has again, some alone time to daze out. Her eyes brought her to looking at the pair of singers sitting opposite of her.  
The two was talking rather quietly and Jessica has a consistent smile on her face all the time, while Taeyeon has a cute grin on hers, they look rather comfortable with each other's company. Taeyeon was leaning sideways of the chair, turning her body all the way to the side so she could fully look and focus on Jessica. Tiffany look at how Taeyeon had an elbow on the chair behind her back, resting the side of her head on her palm, she look so relax and happy. She tries to peel her eyes away from the two singers, but seems like idols always has the charms to make a person stare and can't stop staring.

She curses herself silently on the inside for not being able to look away quickly enough. Taeyeon caught her.

Taeyeon and Yuri looks at one another, Taeyeon smiles a little bit, but hide it from picking up the cup of coffee in front of her to take a sip.

"Sica-ahh, are you ready to go back to the studio and prepare some paper work that needed to be sign?" Yuri ask, keeping all her documents into her working bag. Tiffany look at how Taeyeon intertwined her own fingers together, smiling on her own. She then looks at Jessica was is now pouting and suddenly linking her arm with Taeyeon who is beside her, leaning her head against Taeyeon's shoulder.

"Aren't you coming?" Jessica ask softly.

Taeyeon looks at Jessica and made a cute pouting, imitating the girl back, causing Tiffany to look away, "I have to go check one of the few stores around here to see if I can get the thing I wanted"

"I want to follow her, Yul" Jessica stated.

"But you have lots to sign, Tae has done with hers last night, you can see the bruise at the sides of her fingers..." Yuri stated back.

"Get someone to sign on behalf of me-"

"Sica-ahh...we are going back to Seoul in 3 more days, please-" Yuri urges.

"Tae-"

"Be a good girl, Jess...I'll be back soon" Taeyeon promised, but her eyes lingers at Tiffany's direction. It somehow made the girl gulps uncomfortably, Taeyeon smiles brightly, "Before we see a black skin YulYulk becomes the Hulk, please Jess"

The two burst into laughter, making their manager rolls her eyes, "Come on. Quick quick" she stands up, slinging the handle of the bag around her shoulder as she stands up, followed along with Tiffany and Jessica, "Oh wait- just in case, Tiffany, you better accompany Taeyeon..."

"Ohh..." Tiffany looks at Yuri.

"Come back soon, Taeyeon. After you get what you want" Yuri answers before leaving.

Tiffany sat down back at her seat after her manager left with the blonde idol, they sit quietly at the table.

"So...you'll be finishing your job here soon" Taeyeon begins with.

Tiffany was silent for a moment, even she did not realize how fast time and day has already passed, now that Taeyeon mentioned it, she only have 5 days left working for this company before going back to school. She nods her head, remembering that Taeyeon was still awaiting for her answer.

"How do you find working with us?" Taeyeon ask.

"An interview?" Tiffany jokes, these few weeks has given Tiffany an opportunity to know Taeyeon even further, to know that Taeyeon isn't that bad after all, her mood swings were tolerable if you knows what she wants.

Taeyeon smiles charmingly, her white set of teeth showing off, her dimple making it less charming but a lot more adorable, "If you say so"

"Things were good" Tiffany fiddles with her own fingers, "I mean, really, it was an experience I will never forget, definitely make a good project"

"I think you'll get an A" Taeyeon stated as a matter of fact.

"If only you were the teacher on grading it" Tiffany giggles, "So...what was it that you wanted to find?" she ask, referring back on the topic of why the two was still in the cafe.

"Something"

"Something that is that secretive...?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, but a small drizzling is starting outside of the cafe, "Then I guess we better start making a move before the rain gets heavier" Tiffany looks around at outside of the cafe window beside her.

"Guess we should" Taeyeon nods her head, agreeing. The two gets up from their seats and headed outside, Taeyeon hold up her umbrella, she smiles a little bit to herself before looking to her side, Tiffany, who is looking back at her, "Did you bring any umbrella?" Taeyeon ask as her eyes glints hopefully as she looks at Tiffany who is only carrying a pink sling bag strap across her chest. "Guess not, guess we have to share?"

"So many guesses?" Tiffany jokes.

The two laugh a little bit, but with Tiffany nodding her head, Taeyeon opens up her umbrella and her smile becomes even wider when Tiffany stood closer to her, their shoulders literally right next to each other, side by side.

Though the two was wondering what is there to be shy of, but every single time when they were walking along Tokyo street along the shops, their shoulders might accidentally bumps or brushes against one another, the two will blush, but neither know the other one feels the same as well.  
"THERE!"  
Taeyeon suddenly shove the umbrella to Tiffany and rushes her way under the rain towards one of the shop, standing outside the window, she was looking at only one thing. Tiffany chases the idol, frowning, "Yah! You shouldn't have just ran off!" she scolded, shielding the two of them underneath the umbrella, but Taeyeon wasn't taking her eyes off at the shop glass window. It made Tiffany wonders what was it that causes Taeyeon to be this excited.  
"The Iron Man cap?" Tiffany ask and Taeyeon has already nods her head excitedly, smiling brightly. Looking exactly like a kid right now, "Let's go in and ask them then" the two enters the shop.

"Yes, how may I help you?" one of the staffs approach them, seeing they were Chinese and they didn't the idol in front of them, both Tiffany and Taeyeon is relief.

"The cap, Iron Man cap, is it on sale?" Taeyeon ask eagerly in excitement.

The staff could only smile apologetically, "I'm sorry, there was still no new stock arrival yet..."

Taeyeon could feel her own heart sinking, her smile was fading off.

"Couldn't you just sell us the one at the display?"

Though her heart was sinking, but the cute pleading voice coming from beside her, made her sad mood left abruptly, she looks at Tiffany. Surprise the girl would help her this way.

"I'm sorry" the staff once again shakes her head, "It is really limited edition, why not come back a few days later?"

"We are leaving a few days later" Tiffany reasons with her, showing her puppy eyes that the staff can't even resist it.

"I am really sorry, if I could, I would" the staff apologises.

Taeyeon smiles a bit finally, although she might not get the cap she has wanted all the time, but seeing how Tiffany was trying her way to help her out, Taeyeon was happier than getting the cap itself today. Tiffany bow and walk with Taeyeon to the exit.

"Please do come back and check this few days if you are coming to this street, who knows, we might have it at that time" the staff smiles as she offers.

Tiffany and Taeyeon just nods their head, "Why can't you get it online or some other place?"

Taeyeon has her head tilted sideways as she watch Tiffany speaks, "This...is the only place that the creator works personally on it...making the cap himself"

"It must be costly" Tiffany sighs, "Maybe you can try coming back few days later before we leave?"

"I don't have that kind of time, Yuri won't let me, she doesn't really likes it if I keep coming out all by myself on the streets" says Taeyeon, then the two hears light quiet thundering rolling on the skies above, "We better get going, it's going to rain harder" Tiffany agrees.

Taeyeon has her left hand holding the handle of the umbrella for the two of them, she hope Tiffany isn't getting any rain on the other side, she wanted to pull Tiffany close to her with her right hand, several times she lifted her right hand up, wanting to wrap it around Tiffany's shoulders, but after some thoughts flashing in her mind, her right hand drops back to her side, finally realizing after all, they were in the streets, though no one is looking at them, she doesn't want to risk any tabloids or paparazzi doing their unnecessary works. Changing the handle being hold by her right now, she knew she will have to make sure Tiffany doesn't gets wet.

Finally, the two got into the studio.

"Did you get wet?" Taeyeon ask worriedly.

Tiffany smiles after checking herself, "Nope..and to thought the umbrella was too small to fit the both of us, look, I'm all dry...what about you?"

"I'm fine-"

Tiffany suddenly turns Taeyeon's body to the side a little bit, completely showing the left side of Taeyeon's shirt, completely damp. Taeyeon gulps. She's caught red handed for the thing she did.

"You...lied..." Tiffany crosses her arms.

One of their crew members came out from the room, "Hey, you two are finally back, lucky! Go inside, Yul noona is waiting. Oh yeah, Fany noona, do you mind to borrow me your foldable umbrella that you bought yesterday?" he ask.

Tiffany's eyes widens, this time, it was her time to gulp awkwardly as she turns her back against Taeyeon to look at the younger boy of their crew.

"Wae? Did you bring it? Noona, i thought you said you bought it because it was easy to carry it around with you all the time?" he further ask.

Tiffany fumbles around the zipper of her sling bag, but when she was half way through pulling her pink foldable umbrella, Taeyeon passes her umbrella to the fella, "Thanks Taeyeon noona, I'll be back soon, ugh! The rain is getting worse" he mumbles as he left.

Tiffany felt like her feet was glued on the ground right now, how she wish Taeyeon will just leave her alone right now as she was continuing to blush like a ripe tomato. She swear she could hear a smirk coming from behind her and she knew what is going on.

"So, I'm not the only one lying?"


	12. Chapter 12

Taeyeon was the last to come out from the photo shoot session, she drags her feet lazily through the carpeted studio and made her way to where her manager, her manager's assistant and duet partner was at. Plopping herself next to Jessica on the couch, Taeyeon reaches out to ruffles Jessica's hair with her fingers, the two smile at each other, after that, it seems like it was just natural enough, Taeyeon just rest her hand on Jessica's thigh who wasn't even bothered or surprised by the move, while for the other girl who was witnessing the whole situation, felt a little bit awkward.

"Can we just go back to the hotel now?" Taeyeon ask with frustration, it was obvious, she looks kind of haggard, tired from the continuous of 5 hours photo shoot and right now, all she wants was to lay her tired body on the comfy bed in the hotel and get herself some few hours of good sleep.

"We still have one more fansign event in the mall, Gwiza Mall" Yuri look through her file folder, when she looks at Taeyeon, she gives an apologetic expression to the singer who just slam her head all the way back onto the couch, sighing out tiredly.  
Suddenly, Taeyeon slams both her hands on each side of the couch, making a loud thud echoes the studio causing the three people around her to jump up a little bit by her action. Taeyeon groans unhappily and got up onto her feet, walking away. Tiffany watches how Yuri was shaking her head at Taeyeon's rude action. Tiffany got up as well, it's obvious her moves were going after Taeyeon.

"Are you trying to get yourself into trouble?"  
Tiffany look at Jessica who is looking back at her with a small smile on her face, seemingly it was a small smirk which looks a little bit like a sarcasm, "You're going after Taengoo? Haven't you worked long enough to study enough about her attitude?"

But before Tiffany can reply Jessica anything, Taeyeon came back out, her hand scratching the back of her head as she yawns, she stops in her tracks, looking at Tiffany who has already got up from her seat, seemingly like she was going somewhere.  
"Wae?" she looks at Tiffany.

Quickly, Yuri gets up from her seat, "I think we shall make a move…let's not be late"

When the rest start making their way to their private van, Tiffany had a chance to stand right behind of Taeyeon, "You shouldn't have~" her voice whisper, but loud enough for the girl in front of her hear so, Taeyeon halt in her tracks.

"What"

"Nothing" Tiffany sighs and reply in an unhappy tone, she taps Taeyeon's shoulders and pointed to the front, ahead of them, igniting that they should continue walking instead of stopping half way.

"What have I should not have done, Miyoung?" Taeyeon ask, urging to know.

"Answered Yuri so rudely, no matter what she is still your manager" her voice becoming softer than a whisper she knew she was getting in trouble for saying so, she knows Taeyeon will not accept bad comments from her, she realizes, especially if it was her siding somebody else.

"You don't even know me" Taeyeon growls unhappily and rushes away, showing that she was completely unhappy with Tiffany right now. But the girl was surprised how she wasn't screamed in the face, but she's not very happy that she has made Taeyeon's mood down. Shaking her head, hoping it helps shaking her frustrated thoughts off, Tiffany continued making her way to the van.

Climbing into the front passenger seat, Tiffany manage to catch a glimpse of the idols sitting behind them, she was a bit more surprise to find Taeyeon completely resting her head comfortably on Jessica's lap, uncomfortable with the sight, Tiffany tries her best to avoid herself from looking at the side of the mirror to look at what is going on behind her.

"Drive more slowly, Yul…since we are still early and not in a hurry, Taengoo here is not feeling very well, you wouldn't want her to throw up right" Jessica said quietly as she looks out of the car window, while her hand softly strokes from Taeyeon's forehead to the crown of her head. And this hits Tiffany to realization, yesterday afternoon when they were shopping around the streets for the cap that Taeyeon wanted, first, Taeyeon ran under the rain when she reaches the shop and secondly after that, due to the reason she does not want Tiffany to get wet by the rain, she only used half the umbrella to shed herself. Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips guiltily, after what she has said not long ago, misunderstanding Taeyeon in the situation, it suddenly triggers her mind how she has never seen Taeyeon being rude towards Yuri before, ever.

Arriving at their destination, Yuri parked at a VIP parking basement, Yuri remove her seatbelt, so she was able to turn her body around and have a good look at the passenger seats behind, "How is she now?" and this question made Tiffany wonders as well, so she too, did the same as Yuri done, though Taeyeon had one arm shielding half her face and still is resting on Jessica's lap, but Tiffany felt even guiltier witnessing the sight right now.

"Taeng…" Jessica gently shakes the girl's body a little bit, as if she is afraid to wake the tiger up, "Taeng…we're here…" Jessica's right hand accidentally brushes against Taeyeon's forehead, "Damn! Taeng! You're literally boiling" she stated worriedly. Causing worries for the people in the car as well.

"Kim Tae Yeon…do you need to go to the clinic?" Yuri ask in alarm.

Instead of an answer or reply, a smirk was coming from the unwell girl, "It doesn't matter, let's get this done…or else, I will be said otherwise" once Taeyeon said so, she remove her arm at the same time, her eyes making a contact with Tiffany's briefly, the other young girl immediately felt those words are directed to her and yes, close enough, it's like knife penetrating through her heart, but she guess she deserved it since she has actually made a misunderstanding situation. Taeyeon sighs as she gets up.

"Taeng…I didn't know you were feeling unwell today…and-" Yuri was being cut off.

"It's alright. We're here. Let's get this done"

Yuri and Jessica hesitated for a moment, but it's their last fansign of the day for this tour and they wouldn't want to disappoint their new fans, is so, they all get out from the car. Taeyeon stumbles out from the car weakly, Tiffany had her hands reaching out towards it but she quickly retreats it when Taeyeon manage to balance herself, although she retreated quick enough but the other girl was quick enough to caught the situation.

Things were being unexpected, fans were already gathering the entrance and the whole ground floor is flooded with their fans, waiting for their arrival. Tiffany was the last to go, while securities are doing their best to block the crazy flocks of fans, who reach out to touch the idols. Yuri had an arm around Jessica as if to protect her, while Taeyeon was just closely right behind them, the fans were squashing one another to get a closer look of the singers, just when Taeyeon turned around, Tiffany was soon disappearing among the crowds, she could see the assistant was having a hard time to keep up, with no doubt, Taeyeon reaches out, grabbing Tiffany by her hand and pulled her out from the suffocating crowd. It made Tiffany gasp, she was surprise of Taeyeon's bold move and secondly, she felt all guilty all over again, the heat coming from Taeyeon's hand that was holding hers, it indicates that Taeyeon was seriously really sick.

After sending the two idols on stage to begin with their signing, Tiffany and Yuri stood backstage, watching every single thing, making sure things won't get out of hand.  
"Yuri…I'll be back"

"Oh? Where are you going?" Yuri looks at Tiffany.

"Around the mall, there are a few stuffs that I would like to get from the mall" Tiffany smiles.

"Like? Tiff, this is a fashion mall, unless you were talking about clothes, then yes" Yuri answers with a gentle smile.

"Oh…yeah, I'll go take a look around" Tiffany answers.

"Okay, be back in half an hour alright?"

Answering Yuri with a nod, off she goes, heading to the mall main entrance where she believe she can find an enquiry desk there. Lucky for her, she walks to the enquiry counter, "Hi…do you know any sundry marts around here?" Tiffany ask politely.

"Well, there is one, but it will be 5 minutes walk from here, just go straight out from here, and then turn to your right once you exit this mall, go all the way straight, and on your right, you will see a 7-11" the receptionist answers politely.

"Thanks" Tiffany bids with her beautiful smile and headed out to how she was directed. After picking out the stuffs that she was looking for, bringing it to the counter to make a payment, she leaves and quickly make her way out, but before she knows it, thunder growls and rain start pouring like buckets of water. She's drenched. As she walks into the mall, she can feel herself shivering like as if she was literally being put in a refrigerator, to her worries, Taeyeon was no longer on stage by Jessica's side, Jessica is all alone and this starts to panic Tiffany on the inside, she runs to the backstage after showing her passes to the security, Tiffany look around.

"She's in the resting room, she can't continue sitting" Yuri said calmly and based on her calm voice, Tiffany take note that nothing very serious has happened to Taeyeon, the poor singer is just probably too weak to continue on, "We told the fans that she needs some rest for her shoot tomorrow, thank God…they buy it"

"I'll….I'll go check on her-" Tiffany hurriedly turn around, ready to head to the resting room.

"Better still….look after her for me" Yuri said with a smile, "Wait, why are you…." Tiffany already rushes off, "….wet?"

Tiffany rushes to the resting room where they kept their belongings. There, resting on the couch, was Taeyeon, again, with an arm over half her face, perhaps, this was her habit, her style of sleeping. The sound of the door closing causes Taeyeon to take a peek, her eyes was telling Tiffany, she was surprise to see her in the room.

"I am…so sorry…that I misunderstood you" Tiffany's hangs low.

"It's not the first time" Taeyeon just mumbles.

Tiffany's shoulders slums downwards, but the plastic bag in her hand reminded her what's the reason she is going to do next, she bravely makes her way to where Taeyeon is at, "Taeyeon…I-"

"Why are you wet?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, shock indeed.

"I…"

"What the hell" Taeyeon gets up, she looks around, but seems like she can't find what she needs, in the end, she takes off her own jacket and start wrapping it around Tiffany's head, wiping the wet hair, hoping it may dry at least some or most out of it, "What happened to you?"

Tiffany stayed quiet, shock with Taeyeon's action and doings right now. With Tiffany not answering her, Taeyeon slowly comes to sense what is going on actually, she slower down her actions, looking at Tiffany calmly, "I er…"

Tiffany smiles, trying to brush off the awkwardness as she pulls the jacket off and kneeled, so she was almost eye leveled with Taeyeon who is on the couch, she pull out a bottle of Perrier water, "This one helps on reducing hot body heat, it will helps cooling your fever off" she smiles. Then she pulls out a box of Bye-Bye Fever.

"So..the reason you got wet like this…was because you went out to get me these?"

Tiffany remained silent, knowing she has no reason to reason herself out of this. Taeyeon was once again, smiling to herself.

"Is this a way for you to repay for what you have said earlier on?" she teases, trying to enlighten the situation right now. Tiffany nods finally. "Okay" and before she knows it, Taeyeon already snatches the bottle of Perrier water away from her grip, "But…you'll have to help me put on the bye-bye fever patch…"

"Araso" Tiffany agrees, smiling in relief that Taeyeon was no longer angry or holding any grudge on her. She kneels higher, lifting her butt off from her calf, she un-box it and pulled out a patch, pulling the film off to reveal the sticky side of the patch, leaning closer towards Taeyeon, she slowly use her other free hand to brush the fringe up so she could stick the patch on Taeyeon's burning forehead.

Her doings was making her leaning so close to the sick girl, but she hasn't realize, the closeness of their lips were, Taeyeon lick her own lips as she has her eyelids slowly closing, her heart was pulling her, stopping her from leaning forward while her mind is telling her to do it.

But in the end, she manage to refrain herself from doing what her mind was telling her.

"There, all done" Tiffany stated as she is done sticking the patch on.

Taeyeon force herself to break the eyes contact from Tiffany, she return lying on her back on the couch as she lets out a bothered sigh, "2 more days…back to Korea" she mumbles and took a peek of Tiffany.

"Yeah" she smiles.

Taeyeon looks at her with curiosity, she frowned seeing Tiffany smiling, "And, you're happy bout it?"

"Aren't you?"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, shaking her head and did not bother to answer the other girl's question.

"Wae, Taeyeon-ahh?" Tiffany ask, her turn to be curious.

"Tell you later, I need some rest" avoiding the question.

After checking into the departure hall, they have almost an hour more to spend in the airport, while Jessica and some of the crew decide to get some coffee, Taeyeon and the rest hangs out around the checking in hall.

Casually, Tiffany joins Taeyeon's seat right next to the singer, she looks at Taeyeon carefully, "How do you feel? Better?" Taeyeon just nods her head, unzipping her bag that was sitting on her lap.

"You've been acting weirder these few days" Tiffany sighs, indeed, Taeyeon has been quieter, emotionless whenever she is around and no matter how many times Tiffany tries to get an answer of reason to why she is acting that way, Taeyeon always ignore her indirectly.

Taeyeon pulls her ipod out, untying her knotted earphones.

"I'll get some latte from the quick mart, do you want anything?" Tiffany offers, but to her dismay, Taeyeon shakes her head, not even looking at her as she is fully focus on the knotted earphones. Tiffany sighs quietly on the inside, but she gets onto her feet and headed straight to the mart not far away from them.

Going into the mart, Tiffany look through all the delicious looking packaging of all type of latte sitting on the cold shelves, she didn't know what she should pick and Japanese stuffs are always prettier and cuter in packaging which made it harder for her to decide. She tilt her head from left to right, straining her stiff neck a little bit as she did so, she realize how tired she is from all the travelling done and looking out at the mart, seeing Taeyeon sitting there alone on the bench, quiet with earphone on, she believe the latter is three times more tired than she is, smiling contently, Tiffany pick up two Red Bulls blue and silver tin can from the fridge she heads to the counter to make her payment.

After thanking the counter staffs, she took the plastic bag that contains her drink with Taeyeon that she purchased, while making her way there, small little flash back flashes into her mind abruptly, she remembers how and when she first met the idol herself. All alone and she even remembers how she felt how ignorant and cocky Taeyeon is but definitely a new experience for her, meeting an idol so up close and personal. Never has she ever imagine to actually work with one. Can life be any better?

"Here you go" she pulls out one tin can of Red Bull for Taeyeon, offering it to the girl who pulls the left piece of her earphone out from her ear, "I think you'll need it" she smiles as brightly as she could, in hope to see one more small from the latter, after this, she doesn't know when will she ever be able to see this idol so up close anymore.

Taeyeon briefly snaps away from looking at the offering that Tiffany made and return putting the earphone back into her left ear, Tiffany sighs loudly, seeing it was only her and Taeyeon alone right now, she was sad at the reaction she given in return.

"You are so hard to understand, Taeyeon…after a month, you are still a mysterious person, your moods are changing faster than I can type on each key on a keyboard and I will never know when or where or what could make you feel good, still…" Tiffany look at Taeyeon who is looking at her ipod, staring blankly at it.

"But…all of these, are still good memories for me to remember, even after I leave, though you are more of a moody kind of person, but at times, you are sweeter than anyone I have ever met in my entire life and that often makes me wonder, which one is the real side of yours…mystery personality, you are special, Taeyeon…" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon as if she is admiring the beauty jaw structure in front of her, "Weirdly, it makes me wants to know more about you…I know, weird isn't it? It seems like I was hating you previously, like we will never get along, but your care makes me crave to be taken care of once again…I know I shouldn't be saying this…but since you're so busy with your music right now and no one is here and this is probably the very last time we can be together so personal ever again, I guess is fine…since no one will ever kno-"

Yuri and Jessica walks to them, causes Tiffany to stop blabbering immediately, "Yes, Fany?" Yuri look at Tiffany who is watching them with wide eyes, but the youngest girl shakes her head politely, "Alright, we should make a move already…is time"

Taeyeon immediately gets up onto her feet and head straight to the check in hall. Jessica was already dragging Taeyeon to the VIP area once they were in the plane, while Tiffany quietly finds a deserted seats, trying her best with all her strength to put her bag pack up on the locker above her seat, she failed to- Within seconds, Yuri was by her side, helping her with the bag, they smile to one another, "Care to join us in the VIP lounge?" Yuri ask.

"…."

"It might be the last time we are ever hanging out together…" Yuri pouts slightly, making Tiffany to giggle a little bit, "What do you plan to do after this?"

"Continue my studies of course" Tiffany stated as in a matter of fact, laughing, "Why.."

"Oh nothing, we'll be missing you…"

"Is making your staff cry on their last day a ritual?" Tiffany jokes.

Yuri laughs off a bit, "You've change a lot after this job, in a good way though-"

"In what sense…"

"You jokes, remember how serious you are-"

"Am i?" she didn't know so.

Yuri nod her head, "A bit…look at how close and comfortable we feel for each other, we are talking like we know each other forever"

"Yuri-ahh, I don't know if it's just me or what, but you are being pretty dramatic here…" Tiffany kids.

"And if I continue talking like this, someone might think I have a thing for you" Yuri winks, "The VIP lounge, come join us.." Yuri said so as she leaves.

Shaking her head with a small smile, Tiffany settle herself on the seat she has chosen, true so, she already felt heavy in the heart that once they touch down in Korea, it means she has to continue her study life again, she already started to miss the colleagues she has, the boss she has and-

"Here" Taeyeon is offering her a glass of orange juice, standing in front of her, "Is better than those Red Bulls you offered earlier.."

"And you ignored it" Tiffany crosses her arms, looking out at the window, at the blue skies, showing a clear sign that she was insulted and upset of what happened.

Taeyeon smirks out loud and place the glass of orange juice in between the two seats holder, she leans so closely to Tiffany, enough to cause a shock short gasp coming from Tiffany, who seems like she is holding her breath when Taeyeon did so.

"Charge this for me, it hasn't been charge the past 2 days and the battery has died"

Taeyeon then leans away, smirking even wider at Tiffany, at first, the girl was curious but before she can ask what does she meant, Taeyeon threw her ipod onto Tiffany's lap, her eyes widen, she can practically guess what does Taeyeon meant by that.

This perfectly explains why Taeyeon automatically got up on her feet and walk to the check in hall department even when she had her earphones on when Yuri gave the command, speechless, Tiffany stood up, grasping the ipod tightly in her hand, she took a step forward, reaching out for Taeyeon, wanting to return the ipod and ask for a clear explanation.

Even with her mouth open, no words came out, Taeyeon turn around so quickly, quick enough to wrap her arms around Tiffany, hugging her tightly.

Taeyeon rest her chin right on top of Tiffany's shoulders, "Yes, I will miss you" she said out breathlessly, "…quit or not, working with us or not, I will let you know who I really am once we are in Korea…"

Tiffany blinks her eyes rapidly, trying to absorb every single detail in and try to come up with an answer herself with all these things that Taeyeon is blabbering about. And thankfully enough, it was just them two right now, the staffs must've went to the VIP lounge to celebrate their success for debuting in Japan.

Taeyeon bravely pulls away and she already miss having Tiffany in her arms the moment she did so, they look at each other, shy and embarrassed. But Taeyeon was glad Tiffany was just standing there quietly, she was half expecting a big slap from the girl. But no, meaning it shows a great sign.

"Wanted"

"Huh?"

Taeyeon just smile, leaving the girl even more clueless.


	13. Chapter 13

The knock on the door alerts Yuri who was busy browsing through documents after another, "Come in" saying it without looking at who it is, even when the person enters her office.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" a soft sweet voice ask and Yuri smile before finally look up at the person, seeing a sweet looking features looking back at her, seems like her stress was off for a moment there.

"There is no right timing for me" Yuri joked, "Come sit, Tiffany..." she looks at the girl in a simple floral dress, walking to the seat she just offers, "Looking beautiful, Ms. Hwang...my oh my, you left work for about 3 weeks only isn't it?" Tiffany nod her head, "And how did you manage to look even more beautiful than before?" Yuri rests her chin above her knuckles, smiling.

Tiffany blushes, "I'm afraid you might need to get a new pair of contacts, Ms. Kwon"

"Wow." Yuri laugh, did not expect that kind of answer in return from Tiffany herself, "How are you?"

"Class been busy, lots of assignments to follow up"

Yuri nods her head, reaching for the side of her drawer, pulling it open, she took something out, an envelope, "Here you go" she passes Tiffany's salary in cheque inside the envelope to the rightful owner.

"Thanks" Tiffany took it and places it inside her handbag, "How are you"

"Been busy, as you can see, as always, nothing changes...even after you left..." Yuri gives her a look that seems to show Tiffany that her words weren't just that simple, there was another meaning to it.

"How are the others?" Tiffany finally ask.

"Anyone in precise that you would like to know?" Yuri ask in return.

"I...don't get you" Tiffany gulps shyly, trying to ignore the fact that she knows that Yuri was trying to lead her to Taeyeon.

"You know exactly who am I talking about, Tiffany..."

"I-"

A knock interrupts the two.

"Come on in" Yuri said out loud.

Entering the office is the blonde, who looks pretty as usual, Tiffany smiles politely, giving a small bow at the idol, "Why hello..I didn't expect to ever see you" Jessica smile. Somehow, Tiffany didn't know if it was sarcasm or was it just a simple-no-other-meaning statement.

"Oh. I came and get my cheque" Tiffany explains.

"Yes, Jessica?" Yuri cuts in.

"I'll be taking two off days, one on the eve and Christmas day itself" says Jessica, "Seems I failed to persuade Taeng to come home with me again for Christmas" she sighs.

Yuri caught how Tiffany took a quick glance at Jessica when Taeyeon's name was mentioned in the conversation, she grins a bit but hid it when Tiffany returns looking at her.  
"You know she has always been celebrating Christmas herself alone for these few years" Yuri said while she looks at Tiffany secretly. Jessica sighs again loudly, "I'll see you later then, Yul"

"Okay" Yuri takes note on it.

"Goodbye, Tiffany" Jessica waves a bit and left even before Tiffany could return one.

Yuri pulls an A4 paper out from the printer tray as she starts scribbling something down on it, placing the pen down on her desk, she picks up the paper and fold it nicely, hands it to Tiffany. The girl could only look at it with surprise.

"Oh?"

"I do not know why I am telling you this, but Taeyeon has been missing 3 years of one of the best day in the year due to her old lover...but perhaps, if you try...maybe, it will be her first time celebrating Christmas again after so long" said Yuri.

Tiffany stays still, not even taking the paper that Yuri offered, "I think you got it all wro-"

"I know you may not have feelings for Taeyeon, yet" Yuri looks at Tiffany carefully, "But I felt so happy, to finally see Taeyeon to be smiling whenever you were around, she doesn't smile behind the scene ever since her last relationship, she only smile whenever she HAVE to, but when you came, she smile, because she's smiling from the inside"

"..."

"Take it as trying to heal a friend's heart if you are free, I know you have a family to celebrate it with, maybe an hour or two will do?" she said, smiling.

"Why not you?"

"Because I've tried and you have not"

"..."

"Whether you are going or not, here's the address to her apartment and also the password" Yuri puts the paper right in front of Tiffany, "Think about it"

.

.

.

* * *

Tiffany helped her mum to prepare all the utensils that were to be use by her family and her favourite cousin brother, Taecyeon, who flew down all the way from America to join them for the dinner.

"Is good to have you here, Taec" Mrs. Hwang stated as she looks at how Taecyeon wasn't taking his eyes off Tiffany even for a second, she smiles quietly.

"Thanks for the invitation, lucky me, mum decide to make our meal on the eve, or else, I'll be missing out such great day..." he said, smiling, showing his two straight white set of teeth, the tip of his ears turning red, when Tiffany gave him a brief smile as she place his plate for him.

"I'll go get the casserole from the oven" said Tiffany as she makes her way half way into the kitchen, her phone rang and vibrates in the front pocket of the apron, looking at the unknown number.

_Tiffany: Hello~_

Tiffany could hear a smile coming from the other end of the call.

_Tiffany: Who's that?  
Taeyeon: Was my number not save in your phone?  
Tiffany: ...Tae...yeon?  
Taeyeon: Who else has such beautiful voice that you know in your life?  
Tiffany: Um, my mum?_

The two breaks into small laugh.

_Taeyeon: You must celebrating, eating...  
Tiffany: As a matter of fact, I am about to take the casserole out from the oven._

Odd, she did not feel awkward talking to Taeyeon. They talk as if they have known each other for long and for always, is as if, the 3 weeks did not happen. But silence begins to start.

_Tiffany: Anything, Taeyeon-sshi? I need to prepare the table already.  
Taeyeon: Owh, no no...just called to say Merry Christmas, Miyoung.  
Tiffany: Merry Christmas to you too, Taeyeon..._

Her thoughts remember how Yuri told her that Taeyeon hasn't been celebrating it for the past 3 years.

_Taeyeon: Goodnight..  
Tiffany: Night, Taeyeon..._

And the call has ended. Tiffany slides her phone back into the front pocket of her apron. Carefully preparing the casserole onto the bigger plate. Finally joining her family back in the dining room, she place the food in the middle of the table, right next to the turkey.

"Couldn't find the plate, Stephy?" Mr. Hwang ask as he begins cutting the turkey. He looks at his daughter who seems to be zoning out, "Steph?"

"Oh yes daddy?" she looks at her father who is staring back at her worriedly.

"Is something the matter? You seems quieter after bringing out the food" he continues to slice the soft turkey meat. Taecyeon immediately looks at Tiffany's direction.

"Oh no, just a lonely friend who called not long ago when I go get the casserole..." she undo her napkin and place it on her lap tidily.

"Lonely on a Christmas night, that isn't very merry...why not ask her to join us?"

Tiffany blinks her eyes, she immediately stood up, pushing the chair backwards as she did, "Right!" she smiles, taking her phone out from the apron, but she freeze the moment she unlock her screensaver. What in the world would she say about Taeyeon, how should she introduce her to them, how they met, how she ended up having the opportunity to work with such well established company.

"What's wrong, Steph?" this time, it was Taecyeon's turn to ask the girl who seems to be froze at that position.

"Nothing" she don't know why, but she slips her phone right back into her apron and return sitting on her chair, "I just remembered, she...doesn't celebrates Christmas"

Mr. Hwang begins to serve everyone the delicious turkey meat on everyone's plate, "This year's turkey was bigger than the one last year...look at all those meat still left after distributing it"

"Good thing I could still fill my tummy up" Taecyeon taps his own abs, the men chuckles loudly.

"Steph dear..." Mrs. Hwang quietly whispers to her daughter as Taecyeon and her husband were now talking about fishing at the lake in the States, she hold her daughter's hand.

"Yes mummy?"

"You alright?" she ask tenderly.

"Yes...why?"

"You don't like you are...are you worried about the friend of yours that you mentioned.."

Tiffany opens her mouth but nothing came out.

"Look at all the food we have even after eating" Mrs. Hwang nods her head towards the dining table and is true enough, it was filled with a food after another, all kind of dishes that her mum and her has made in the afternoon, "We have some Tupperware in the kitchen.."

"You see, I know my baby well and she is badddd in hiding her emotions" Mrs. Hwang giggles and Tiffany ended up smiling shyly, "After the call, you don't seems like you could enjoy the meal now"

"Oh mummy, no- I just- urm..."

"Get some food in the Tupperware and bring it over for her, then you can enjoy it with her"

"Mum-"

"Christmas is about celebration, to enjoy together, we had our time in the afternoon, tomorrow can still be a Christmas for us, your friend there hasn't been merry in her life for 3 years, so, as a friend, you should do something you can" Mrs. Hwang suggest.

Tiffany excusing herself from the table, she hurries into the kitchen, packing a few Tupperware out from the cabinet and getting the picnic basket from the corner of the kitchen cabinet, taking her phone out, she dial the number she last receive the incoming call.

It rings.

A long one.

Tiffany frowns. About to end the call until the other end finally answers the call.

_Taeyeon: Miyoung-ahhhhh..._

Tiffany laugh a little bit hearing how Taeyeon call her name out so lazily. Seems like it isn't a merry Christmas for Taeyeon after all, if Tiffany isn't going to do what her mum suggested.

_Tiffany: What are you doing right now, Taeyeon-sshi?_

She ask, delaying, as she starts picking more Tupperware out wherever she can finds them.

_Taeyeon: Mwo? Why the sudden question?_

Taeyeon laughs out full heartedly.

_Tiffany: Just answer me. Where are you?  
Taeyeon: At home. Sleeping._

Taeyeon chuckles and Tiffany rolls her eyes.

_Tiffany: Sleeping on an early Christmas night? Stop kidding me...  
Taeyeon: I really love hearing your voice, but I don't want to interrupt your session with your family, enjoy...I owe you a call okay?  
Tiffany: What?  
Taeyeon: I'm going back to sleep so today will pass in a wink of an eye, okay...bye Miyoung..._

Mrs. Hwang helped Tiffany out on packing the food into the Tupperware, placing it into the picnic basket. Taecyeon steps in, he seems unhappy. He was no longer smiling brightly, his face falls the moment Tiffany said she will have to excuse herself from the dinner.

"Are you going to drive yourself there?" Taecyeon ask, "Is going to be late, Steph..why not I-"

"It's okay oppa...I can, don't worry" she assures him, but she also can't let him bring her over to Taeyeon's place. She knows how private and confidential is for idols to keep it from public of where they lives at.

"But-"

"I'm sorry oppa, I promise, I owe you a meal" she smiles apologetically and that made him smiles a little bit, she hurried to the exit.

"Steph-" Taecyeon calls after her.

"I promise oppa"

"But-"

"I know" she pulls a scarf and wraps it around her neck, "See, I won't catch a cold this way, don't worry, bye!" she left.

Ringing the doorbell the 5th time, Tiffany is feeling a little bit cold and impatient, seems like nobody's home, but she called and made sure Taeyeon was home. Ringing the sixth time, she finally hears the sound of footsteps coming closer from the other side of the wall, after a few seconds, the door is open.

Standing in front of her, is the idol herself, in a black pajamas, hair messed up, eyes not being able to fully open yet. Seems like Taeyeon has just really woke up from her sleep.  
"Miyoung?" Taeyeon ask, surprise and happy at the same time, she can't hide the smile on her face but at the same time, unsure of the situation, "How did you know where I stay? And my password! OHMYGOODNESS! You're a stalker!"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Yul gave me all the details, I am still not a fan of yours"

"Bummer" Taeyeon smiles, stepping aside to allow Tiffany to enter her house.

"Nice crib" Tiffany admire the whole apartment, is clean, classy. Suits Taeyeon really well.

The two somehow made their way to the big black dining table, "What's in there?" Taeyeon points at the big brown picnic basket.

"Food"

"For?"

"Christmas" Tiffany rolls her eyes again.

"I don't celebrate Chr- wait...if Yuri was to give you all the details to my place, she might've as well told you that I hasn't been celebrating Christmas for the past 3 years isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Tiffany makes her way to the kitchen sink countertop, "Don't be mad at her though"

"Would you still have come, if Yuri didn't say so?"

Tiffany gasps loudly, because it was too sudden that Taeyeon was already behind of her, those words seems to be spoken right by the side of her ear that it sent chills down her spine, she dare not move knowing Taeyeon was just right behind of her, closely.

"Does it make any difference?" Tiffany ask softly but carefully.

"To see you hurrying yourself over to my place after knowing I am alone, of course it will feels better if it's you yourself, who wants to be here.."

"What do you mean hurrying-" her voice trails off as she felt something loosen behind her. Then she realize, she is still in her apron, ashamed, she face palm herself hard, "This is embarrassing" she whispers embarrassingly.

Taeyeon chuckles, slowly allowing Tiffany to turn around so she could lift the apron off her, she could see the girl was shying right now, she couldn't even lift her head up.  
"Don't worry, you look cute in an apron" she laughs.

"Your irritating laugh says the other way" Tiffany move away from Taeyeon, "Where do you keep your plates anyway" she ask, trying to change the topic off.

"I don't want to eat" Taeyeon says coolly, her arms crossing, she looks at the clock on the wall hanging in the kitchen wall, "It's almost midnight. Yuri will kill me and Christmas is almost over.."

"My mum made this, Kim Tae Yeon...you really are cruel" Tiffany snaps. She felt like the effort she and her mum did, was all going to a waste, no appreciation. Tears are at the edge of threatening Tiffany.

Of course, the idol stood there silently, shock at the sudden shouting came from the younger girl.  
"Araso araso" Taeyeon sit on the chair and pull the basket close to her side, taking out all of the Tupperware quickly, she opens the lid of the first Tupperware she took out, "Eating" it's the turkey meat and with no more delay, Taeyeon uses her fingers to pick up the turkey meat and start eating it.

Tiffany joins Taeyeon at the table, frowning at her.  
"Suffering yourself by forcing yourself to eat" she shakes her head and got shock when Taeyeon suddenly shove a piece of turkey into Tiffany's mouth.

"Why...did you avoid Christmas for 3 years" she finally ask.

"My dad left my mum for another bitch on Christmas, my favourite pet dog, well, only pet dog, died on Christmas... Because my girlfriend left me on Christmas day itself, I hate Christmas, it sucks." Taeyeon said without looking at Tiffany, continuing to busy herself with the food.

_No wonder she hates it_, "Ta-"

"You drove here right?" Taeyeon suddenly ask abruptly.

"Ne"

"Let's go to the street" Taeyeon stands up and starts closing up the Tupperware lids.

"S-st-street? But- you are-"

"I've got this mask" Taeyeon runs into a room, but within seconds, she came back out, returning with an Iron Man mask in her hand, she smiles, "Nobody will know"

"You're planning to wear this...mask...on the streets...?" Tiffany ask hesitatingly.

Taeyeon nods her head, "Will you be embarrassed though?"

Tiffany stifles her laugh, "When I do, I'll just leave you there..."

"Good" Taeyeon answers back sarcastically.

"I thought you dislike Christmas, why go to the streets and see the lights?" Tiffany ask quietly.

Taeyeon slowly looks at her, "You're here, I don't feel that way any longer, maybe"

Taeyeon wasn't joking when she said she was going to wear the Iron Mask out on the street. In her white shirt and blue jeans on, with the mask on. She looks silly but at the same time, kind of cute.  
The two quietly walk alongside of each other. Tiffany is glad she agreed to Taeyeon's quest, the lights were beautifully decorated among the street lamps and buildings. The night in Seoul was alive and more beautiful because of the decorations.

"Are you feeling...cold?" Tiffany ask, seeing how Taeyeon keep uncomfortably shoving her hands into the pocket of her jeans, "You should've bring your jacket out...babo"

Taeyeon stops walking all of a sudden, though in her mask, Tiffany was clear enough Taeyeon was glaring at her from the inside of her mask, she let out a smile accidentally, they face each other and Tiffany can't help but to laugh at the Iron Man who is looking back at her, tilting the head sideways which made the whole scene even funnier!

Taeyeon suddenly starts unwrapping the scarf around Tiffany's neck, when it's long enough, she wrap the other end around her neck, causing their face closing in, inches away, Tiffany immediately stops laughing, she surely felt so much better that Taeyeon has a mask on or else it would've been hell awkward for her. Tiffany has her eyes open wide, staring in shock at the person who is in front of her and loud and clear enough, she could hear Taeyeon smirking from the inside of the mask.

Taeyeon leans a little bit more forward so the scarf won't strain their necks, "I feel so much better with you being here with me, Miyoung, thank you...this Christmas really is different"

"Aish!" Tiffany pretend to be annoyed and bothered by the situation, well, she really is feeling bothered but she is mostly feeling rather shy and awkward right now, wanting to untie the two of them apart, she fussily undo the scarf around Taeyeon's neck, her hand was flinging around, everywhere.

"Wait" Taeyeon gently hold Tiffany's hand and remove it away from the scarf, she then undo the scarf around her neck and then gently helping Tiffany with the scarf back around her neck, "Let's go to that cafe-" Taeyeon points at a few shop away from where they are standing at, "and warm ourselves with some drinks shall we?"

Its Christmas night, so some of the cafe in the streets decides to open it much more lately than they usually does. Entering the cafe, seemingly, someone is celebrating or having a party in there.  
"Is the cafe booked?" Taeyeon ask in a much more hoarse voice to the waitress.

"Someone is having a birthday party, but no worries, we have a corner for you if you don't mind the loudness" the waitress ask politely, seems like she was trying her best not to laugh at Taeyeon in the Iron Man mask.

"We don't mind" Tiffany answers even before Taeyeon could.  
The waitress nod her head and took two menu book in her arms and lead them to the corner she has offered them, because it is kind of crowded, some tables were pushed to joined together , so Taeyeon and Tiffany had not much space left to sit, so they have to sit side by side by each other. The waitress left after taking their orders.

Through the mask, Taeyeon felt happy she was wearing a mask, so she could spend more minutes watching Tiffany, without letting the girl caught her blushing when she was caught. She smile seeing Tiffany looking around the shop.

"Thank you..."

"What?" Tiffany leans forward to Taeyeon, she didn't hear the girl.

"I say-" but Taeyeon's word were left stuck when she realize Tiffany stay still in her position, her body stiffen when a guy is making his way towards their table. _Who is he? Did he got hook by her beauty?_Taeyeon look at the guy who is in his red checkers sleeved shirt.

"Tiffany..." his manly voice can be heard even though it's loud and noisy in here.

"O-oppa...Simon oppa" Tiffany slowly sit straight up, her eyes not leaving his.

"A cute friend you've got here" he finally manage and realize there was someone else than Tiffany there at the table, "Iron Man huh?" he grins.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes behind the mask. But she continues sitting there, silent, her arms crossed across her chest.

"How come...you were here oppa..." Tiffany asked.

"I can't really hear you" he speaks louder, "Want to have a talk outside? It's quieter. We could make a quick catch up"

"I-" she looks at Taeyeon.

"Just 5 minutes, Tiffany..." he pleads quietly. But the sincerity in his eyes, glows pleadingly.

The two stood right outside the door, the entrance and Taeyeon could totally see the two from her side of view. Simon crosses his arms, slightly shivering, but the two blushes when their eyes met. When he smiles with a sigh, cold air came out from his mouth, "It didn't seems that long since we last...met"

"Yeah...so, what were you doing here anyway? Party?" she ask, trying to divert the question.

"I was catering dessert for this party, they asked me stay a little bit longer, lucky I did, or else, I wouldn't have had this chance..."

Tiffany looks away, clearly she was shy, blushing, her face was getting red. He look away to, knowing she was embarrassed, then their eyes, so happens to look at what is right above them, both at the same time, the two slowly looks at each other.

"Mistletoe" he said softly, "Let's not breaks the old time sake cultural shall we?"

Tiffany looks at him, speechless for the first time.

"I'll make it easier.." he chuckles, leaning downwards, showing the side of his face, Tiffany back her head a little bit.

She lean forward, kissing his cheek with her eyes close tightly.

Taeyeon's jaw drop opens wide from the inside of the cafe, witnessing every single shit that was playing in front of her eyes right now, she can feel herself starting to boil from the inside, she no longer feel cold anymore, underneath the table, she tightens her fist.

Taeyeon did not talk at all the whole time ever since Tiffany joined her back in the cafe, on their way back to where Tiffany parked her car, while Tiffany drove back to her apartment, while riding the elevator and getting to inside of her house. She knew Taeyeon was somehow angry and she don't need to pretend to not know why Taeyeon was acting this way. Odd, she didn't feel disgust to think of Taeyeon might be crushing on her. Or maybe she was just thinking too much she thought.

"I'll just pack the Tupperware...I bet you're tired" Tiffany said softly.  
Taeyeon just walk pass her after throwing her house keys into the small bucket by the small mirror table close by the door. Walking to the couch, she cross her arms and let her head rest on the couch armrest. While she was packing, she can't help but to actually keep looking at Taeyeon who is by the couch, her heart sink. She has failed the mission to make Taeyeon feel happy about Christmas and what is worse, she might have been the one who ruined it this time. She'll probably make herself to be on Taeyeon's hating list.

Walking to the exit, she place her basket down on the carpeted floor, "Goodnight, Taeyeon?" the idol remains how she is from before.

Looking at the mask below her, heavy breathings can be heard coming from the mask. With all her guts and own encouragement, she hold both sides of the bottom of the mask and pull it up slightly, her breathings become heavier than the one underneath her. No more delay, she peck the lips underneath hers. Shock when she comes to her senses. Tiffany ran to the door, picking her picnic basket up and left abruptly.

Taeyeon pulls the mask off, throwing it to the floor, not like she cares, her thumb stroking across the lips of hers that has been kissed. Even she is shock.

_Taeyeon: Miyoung! Come back!_

Taeyeon shout at the phone, as she opens the door, but Tiffany was no longer in sight at anywhere near her apartment.

_Tiffany: NO! I must've been out of my mind...I'm sorry!  
Taeyeon: If you don't mean it, you didn't mean to kiss me, come give me a proper explanation! In person.  
Tiffany: I can't...  
Taeyeon: Miyoung!  
Tiffany: I can't face you...  
Taeyeon: Miyoung come back to my place this instant, you have to-_

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

_Tiffany: I can't because I mean it!_


	14. Chapter 14

Tiffany constantly curses herself mentally for what she had done the past 2 hours ago, having the scene rewind in her mind, she shakes her head hard and hides it in between her knees, struggling to keep herself calm at any point. She can't believe she has just kissed an idol so randomly. No idea what has gotten into her, now she needs to get on with it, thinking how to reason Taeyeon with it, she is sure the singer won't let her off like this, she is definitely sure that Taeyeon wants an explanation for it. WHO DOESN'T? Shaking her head one last time, she pulls the blanket over her head and hope to sleep over it.

"Hey" Simon hangs his cloak over a table, walking into the kitchen, smiling, "Good morning" instead of getting any greetings in return, Krystal just eyed at him for mere a second and continues with her work. Simon smiles to himself, knowing it's only the usual self of Krystal Jung.  
"Where's Luna?" he ask, hoping to start a conversation instead of being in the room with a cold silence in between them.

"She's taking the afternoon shift" Krystal answers coolly, Simon nods his head. She heads to the kitchen sink and starts washing the plates that were stack inside there, "By the way, school starts again, so, I was thinking, if I could stay, I could only do the night shifts" since he was paying her well and enough to what she need to use monthly, she didn't hesitate to make an offer instead of just quitting.

"If that's what makes you able to stay, then alright, I could amend some of the duty roaster..besides, my company needs staffs like you" he answer, watching her as she dry her hands with the table cloth, rolling her eyes as she takes her apron off, he chuckle silently.

"Bye-"

"Krys" he held her wrist.

Krystal turns around, her glare was so fierce that at a second there, it seems like laser beam might strike out from her eyes and melt his hand. Simon lets go of her wrist, he smile apologetically.  
"When can I buy you a meal?"

"When I'm dead and you're dead and then we reborn, ask me again, maybe I'll just change my mind by then" she snorts and left him standing alone in the kitchen, chuckling to himself on her reply.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Of course it wasn't unexpected and maybe she has been expecting for it, Tiffany gulps as she nervously look at her screen blinking with the incoming call. It's only been 3 days she has been running away from it and yet these 50 hours hasn't been enough for her to come up with an explanation. She knows the idol won't hang up, even if it turns to a miss call, Taeyeon will call her again right after that very second.

Tiffany: Annyeong...

Her voice softer this time.

Taeyeon: I told you to come back, you have some explanation to do, Miyoung-  
Tiffany: Please. I can't face you right now...  
Taeyeon: And why not?  
Tiffany: IT'S EMBARRASSING!

Tiffany finds herself back and forth in her small room, she's nervous and when she is, she can't stay still.

Taeyeon: Does that mean you won't see me anymore?

Taeyeon voice was less demanding and cocky now, it becomes...painfully soft. And Tiffany realizes that.

Tiffany: ...no.

_Of course not... – _Tiffany.

Taeyeon: So you will still come meet me?

Taeyeon voice becoming much bolder right now.

Tiffany: I guess? ...I don't know, Taeyeon...I-  
Taeyeon: Well you need to.  
Tiffany: Says who?  
Taeyeon: Says the person whom you kissed.  
Tiffany: Look...you're an idol...and what I did was an unexplainable moments..I guessed I've lost myself at that moment...

Tiffany sighs.

Taeyeon: Because. I'm an idol?  
Tiffany: Yes and...a girl, a friend..  
Taeyeon: I'm not just any girl..An idol is a human either.

Tiffany kept sighing repeatedly.

Taeyeon: Will it be better if I stop asking about it?  
Tiffany: Yes  
Taeyeon: Will it makes you come see me if I stop asking for explanation?  
Tiffany: I guess  
Taeyeon: Okay, then I won't.  
Tiffany: Thanks.  
Taeyeon: Seeing you've made my Christmas Night, let me repay you-  
Tiffany: I didn't say-  
Taeyeon: I insist.  
Tiffany: You're stubborn. I said I did all that from my heart and thoughts, not because I could ask for a in return..

Tiffany realizes she has just scolded a well-known idol from her own country. But she couldn't stand how Taeyeon would be so stubborn at times, she would just say things herself and not stop to give a chance and listen to others.

Taeyeon: I just wanted to see you again...

_How in the world can she turn around and make me feels guilty about it now? – _Tiffany.

Tiffany: I thought you'll be busy for the opening of the New Year with varieties entertainment?  
Taeyeon: On the New Year day itself, yes..  
Tiffany: Nothing on the eve?  
Taeyeon: I've turned them down.  
Tiffany: Why?  
Taeyeon: Because I know you'll go on a date with me.  
Tiffany: D-date...?  
Taeyeon: Okay, if it makes you feel any better, not a date, an outing.  
Tiffany: How can we do so? You're an idol...everyone would recognize you. I don't Yuri will agree to this, especially the paparazzi...they'll come up with all kind of articles.  
Taeyeon: I've been on the streets tons of times, none really catch me on that.  
Tiffany: But-  
Taeyeon: Do you have any plans though on eve? That guy didn't date you?  
Tiffany: That guy?  
Taeyeon: The one you kissed outside of the cafe..  
Tiffany: No.  
Taeyeon: Good. I'll come pick you up at...9-ish? Don't dress too pretty. Your face is enough for attention. See you. Bye.

Before Tiffany could ask or say anything, the call was ended. Only to realizes, what she has just got herself into. A date with an idol- okay, like Taeyeon said, an outing. If only all her friends know who she is going out with on the New Year eve, they would jump on her and pull on her hair, demanding for an explanation for that. She smiles at her silly thoughts thinking the image of her being attack by a bunch of wild fans for TaengSicStar.

_'Don't dress too pretty'? Since when did I ever do so? _– Tiffany.

She shrugs her shoulders. Worried but then in the heart, she knows, she is looking forward to meet with the idol soon.

_No no no, Tiffany Hwang! Get yourself along! What are you thinking? Are you seriously actually looking forward to this date? No! Is not even a date! An outing..yes, outing, with a friend..is Taeyeon actually a friend? UGH! What are you thinking!? Of course she's not, what or who makes you think you are a friend to a famous singer? _– Tiffany.

She slums her butt on the edge of her bed, sighing, she is about to meet the person she has just randomly kissed on the lips, how can she be so excited right now. She grabs her smartphone and starts texting.

[Promise you won't talk about the kiss?][Tiff][Tae]

Tiffany lies on her bed, thinking to herself what she has gotten herself into this time around. She made another promise to herself mentally, if Taeyeon does not reply her, she will send another text to the singer and call off the date- outing.

[Promise][Tae][Tiff]

She smiles at the reply.

Tiffany grabs her pink coat hanging by the door, she sat at the couch while waiting for her outing partner to arrive, she looks at the time, she's early, it's only 8pm.

"Someone looks pretty" Mr. Hwang enters the living room, her daughter blushes, "Oh look! It was my daughter after all" he chuckles in a manly way, sitting at the couch, right next to where Tiffany is at, he wraps an arm around his daughter as his daughter leans in automatically, "Going on a date?"

Tiffany quickly leans away, "ANNIYA APPA!" her dad laughs at her reply and she knows she has just overreacted, "N-not a date...an outing, with a friend"

"I was just joking, sweetie...I can see so it's just a friend, judging by how simple you wore"

Tiffany takes a quick scan at her own body, indeed is pretty too casual, a skin fitted baby blue jeans with white blouse, now she's wondering if she had dressed up too casual that it might be too embarrassing for Taeyeon to see her in that. She felt a hand touch the side of her face, she looks up and sees her dad looking back at her lovingly.

"You're still pretty" Mr. Hwang assures.

Tiffany smiles. Her mum then joins them in the living room.

"Going out at this cold?" Mrs. Hwang ask, "Make sure you bring your lip balm along, you know how chapped your lips can get under cold weather" her mum reminds.

"Right!"  
Tiffany gets up onto her feet and rushes up to her room, she dashes to her dressing table and search for her strawberry lip balm, she then caught herself in the mirror. She looks okay, nothing too pretty, wait, she doesn't even sees herself as a gorgeous person, shrugging her shoulders, she was about to leave but her eyes caught onto the car parked outside of her house, a white sedan. Is familiar, she then remembers seeing this car parked in the old company she works for. Part of her conscious is telling her that it was Taeyeon in the car.

[You've arrived? Is your car white in color?][Tiff][Tae]

[You ready?][Tae][Tiff]

So it is Taeyeon indeed, grabbing her pink coat, she's good to go. Entering the living room, she stops to give both her parents a kiss at the side of their head.  
"Don't wait for me.." she announces.  
Taking one last deep breath, she exits her house, with every steps she took, she can't believe she is going toward a car, awaiting for her was an idol inside. Opening the passenger door of the car, sitting at the driver seat is Taeyeon herself, dressed in white pants, white collar shirt underneath the big black coat. Unlike Tiffany herself, Taeyeon looks rather dashing in simple clothes as well. Though is much simpler than how she usually dresses, but Taeyeon still look good.

With all her thoughts, Tiffany was dreaming off, Taeyeon tilts her head to the side.  
"Are you debating on the inside, whether or not you should get into the car?" Taeyeon ask jokingly.  
Tiffany smiled as she shakes her head, she immediately enters the car.

"How did you know it was me in the car?" Taeyeon ask as she pulls the brake and starts driving off from Tiffany's house.

"I remember seeing this car parked at the company's basement" she answers.

Taeyeon just smile and nod her head in reply, her eyes fixed at the road she's driving on. Tiffany felt slightly happier and relief that Taeyeon had kept her promised on not mentioning anything about the kiss, though when Tiffany looks at her, she still felt embarrass, but with the help of Taeyeon making everything seems normal, things were less awkward.

_I bet she's been getting random kisses from other girls...or maybe guys...she's...cute... _– Tiffany.

"I know I can't read your mind, but is not fair..." Taeyeon suddenly said, causing Tiffany to break away from her inner thoughts once again.

"How long have you been waiting for me outside of my house?" she quickly divert the topic.

"I was there at about 8:15 to 8:20pm"

"That early?"

"You wasn't that late yourself either" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany blushes, "You said 9-ish, why so early"

"Is only better for me to wait rather than the other way, I asked for this outing, so is only better and much more respectful" answered the idol. Tiffany quietly nods her head. "Aren't you going to ask where are we heading to?" Taeyeon ask.

"Where"

"You were right, it is harder for me to go around on the streets, so...you wouldn't mind to wait with me in the car for awhile right? Until the crowds got busier..."

"Nope. I don't mind"

Taeyeon smiles at the reply. They soon arrive at Han River, parking at the secluded place, Taeyeon pulls on the handbrake to a halt, she looks at the time.  
"Around 10, the crowds will start adding" she said knowingly, Tiffany nods her head.

"You've done this before huh?" Tiffany looks at her.

"Why ask so?"

"Seems like you know it too well"

"Yeah, I did" Taeyeon looks at the beautiful river, flowing peacefully, "With my ex girlfriend"

"Ohh"

_This is awkward _–Tiffany.

"He was your ex boyfriend, right? The guy you kissed" Taeyeon suddenly ask.

"Yes" she answers, feeling a little bit uncomfortable talking about it, she remembers how hard she was trying to cope with her new life without Simon on those previous days.

"Did he left you or the other way?"

"Why so" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon folded her arms behind her head to take a rest, "I want to know so"

"Why so"

"Just"

"He left me...now tell me why you asked"

Taeyeon lick her dry lips, "Because, if you were the one who left him, then there would be no chances of being back together with him even if he wants it, but if it's the other way, if he comes back to you, there are chances that you might just accept and forgive him" she looks at Tiffany, who is speechless at her reasoning, "Am I right on that?"

Tiffany looks away, "I don't know" she looks out from the window, "What does it matter to you anyway"

"Are you seriously asking that?" Taeyeon ask.

Tiffany's body tense up hearing Taeyeon answer that way, things had been obvious, Taeyeon was hitting on her. Summing up with the random kiss she gave to Taeyeon, she begins to wonder if she's returning the love Taeyeon was trying to show her. Her mind is fucked up right now. She just continue staring out at the window, trying to ignore to Taeyeon's question and also hope Taeyeon will move on and away from the topic, or else it would be very uncomfortable.

"What about you. Did you leave her? Or it's the other way"

"The other way" she answers shortly.

Tiffany turns away from the window, looking at the idol, who is staring blankly out at the river, "So there will be chances of her and you reuniting right?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders.

Half an hour later, silence in between them was boring Tiffany out, Taeyeon turned to look at the passenger seat only to find a sleeping Tiffany, her head limping to facing Taeyeon's side, light snores were heard, Taeyeon chuckles silently. She adjust her body, trying to shift her weight to one side so she could look at Tiffany fully, but carelessly, her elbow pressed onto the honk, sending the car honk loudly once, Tiffany stirred, Taeyeon quickly leans her head backwards, pretending to be sleeping as well as Tiffany is about to open her eyes.

Tiffany opens her eyes, jolting in her seat- alert of the sudden honk, then her eyes lingers to the person beside her, seemingly asleep in the driver seat as well. Now she understands fully why this person was an idol, not only her voice was beautiful, but her face is differently gorgeous.

"Do you enjoy this view?"

Tiffany's eyes widens, Taeyeon's eyes slowly opens, a smirk was on her face.

"Do you want to keep looking or staring? I could continue closing my eyes"

Blushes, Tiffany look out at the window, trying to avoid letting Taeyeon sees her blushing face. Taeyeon has caught her in red handed.

"Come on" Taeyeon reaches to the back of the car seat, pulling a box along with her hand, "Is about time we can go down" she hands the box to Tiffany.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

Tiffany did, it's a pair of beautiful silver high heels, she looks at Taeyeon wonderingly.

"Wear it" Taeyeon ask.

"Why"

"Damn, the more I know you, I realize you love the words that starts with 'W' isn't it?" she chuckles.

"Why do you want me to wear the heels?"

"There's a reason there, but it wouldn't work if I tell you about it right?" Taeyeon questioned Tiffany back in return. Making the latter speechless, "Come on..put on it, hurry, I'll wait outside"

Once again, escaping from being question, Taeyeon left the car already.  
Tiffany looks at the heels, her mind with thousand of questions, thousand of reasons she herself trying to come up with. But still, it's blank when she tries to think hard what the reason behind it is. She looks at Taeyeon who is outside, when Taeyeon breathes out, there was a thin of air coming out from her mouth. Tiffany knows its cold, so without any further delay, she takes off her own flats and put on the high heels, surprisingly, it fits. When she's done, the passenger door opens. Taeyeon smile at her.

"Looks good on you" she compliments.

"You're a weirdo, Taeyeon"

She smiles cutely, "If you say so Miyoung, come" she urges Tiffany to get out from the car.

They took a walk at the streets, indeed, it was filled with friends hanging out in a big group or either couples who were busy snuggling with one another, they were enjoying very much, Taeyeon had her big hood on which not much people really pay attention to, they were just busy among themselves. Looking around, they suddenly froze in their place, a couple in front of them, lip locking, making out hard with fainted moans coming out from the couples.

"Ee-hehehe" Taeyeon giggles kind of shy perverted kind of way, making Tiffany looks at her sternly, shaking her head in disbelief, without a warning, she leaves, "Yah. Miyoung" Taeyeon speaking in a harsher voice rather than her own voice. But Tiffany did not turn around, she just kept on moving.

_Stupid pervert...shall make her worry for once, teach her a lesson _– Tiffany.

Since the crowds were adding and people were adding up as the time for countdown was less than an hour, they were finding good places to view the fireworks. A man accidentally bumps shoulders against Tiffany. He apologise, she smiles forgivingly, it made him stare at her for awhile before bowing and leave. When she turned to her back, the idol was no longer there or anywhere near her.

Panic.

Tiffany looks around, trying her best to scan each and every person who has a black hood on.

Taeyeon stands at one corner with the iron mask on that she has secret hidden it from Tiffany. She laughs to herself quietly when she watch Tiffany looks around, panicking.

_This is for ignoring me _– Taeyeon.

The second Taeyeon caught a glimpse of Tiffany's face, her laughing stops, Tiffany's face was turning slightly pale, but that wasn't the biggest concern that captured Taeyeon's attention, it was Tiffany's worried expression, those beautiful eyes were turning slightly red.

Pulling the mask off, Taeyeon threw it on the ground and rushes her way to Tiffany's direction.  
"Fany ahhh"  
She grabs both side of Tiffany's arms, to stop the girl from walking around aimlessly. Tiffany stares at her in shock, but for Tiffany's side, she's relief to see that Taeyeon is right here in front of her and not being kidnap by any fans.

She doesn't know why but the moment when Taeyeon called her that way for the first time, she was stunned, she didn't know how to react. No idea why it does a great deal on her, maybe it's because it was her first time hearing Taeyeon calls her that way. But she knows she has to snap out of it, or else the situation is getting much weirder than it was right now.  
"Where were you!" she scolds.

Taeyeon smiles, "Chasing after you"

Tiffany close her eyes for a few seconds, to calm herself down from raging with anger about to burst. They made their way to a place where few people has gathered around. Taeyeon pulls Tiffany to one of the wall and helped the girl up on sitting on the wall, Taeyeon then push herself up as well, sitting close right next to Tiffany. Are just two of them sitting on the wall.

"Is this legal?" Tiffany looks at other people who sat on the ground on the snow.

Taeyeon nods her head, she looks at her watch, 5 more minutes.  
"The fireworks will look beautiful from here I think" Taeyeon look up to the building with hopes.

Tiffany look at the girl, face with hopes. For a moment there, she thought she has loss Taeyeon in the crowds, she wonders what will happen, but she scolded herself, reminding herself that they two are grown ups and if really, if any of them got lost, they could just call each other or meet with one another at the car.

All of a sudden, Taeyeon look back at Tiffany's side, catching the girl again staring at her. Tiffany pretended to look straight ahead, pretending as though nothing happened. Naughtily, Taeyeon stretches her arm out behind of Tiffany and taps Tiffany's other shoulder.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "No one is beside me, how stupid do you think I am Tae-" her head was turning around as she was scolding, but Taeyeon's face was closer to her than before, resulting their lips attached together, her eyes widens, Taeyeon had hers close, Tiffany was about to close hers, but fireworks starts bursting right on top of them, causing Tiffany to pull away and look straight at the beautiful fireworks exploding right in front of their eyes. She smiles.

"Wow. It's so pretty!" she squeals. When she looks at her side, Taeyeon was just nodding her head, but her face has drop. Tiffany then remember the naughty kiss that Taeyeon made not long ago, then, she realizes, she didn't pulled away, push Taeyeon away or even scold the girl for it, for a second there, she almost return the kiss when she was letting Taeyeon kissing her.

Reaching out with her hidden smile.  
Tiffany intertwines their hands together. Taeyeon had her happy smile hidden beneath her hood as well but Tiffany saw that and she thinks it was cute enough.

When things were over, Taeyeon jump off from the ledge of the wall, she opens her arms wide enough for Tiffany, "I promise, I won't let you fall, just jump" said Taeyeon. Tiffany rolls her eyes, but she trust Taeyeon anyway and leap off, shrieking as she does, but true enough, Taeyeon captures her in her arms. She never knew Taeyeon was stronger than she looks.

"Thanks" she says in a shy way.

Taeyeon just nods her head, automatically, Taeyeon intertwines their hands together, she smile to Tiffany and the girl returns a shy one instead. Taeyeon took another way back to their car, a different one from where they come. The streets that they are walking right now has more deeper snow and every steps that Tiffany makes is just harder for her as the back of her heel just stuck deep in the pile of snow.

Tiffany sighs frustratingly.

Taeyeon stops and looks at the girl, she smiles, she stops in front of Tiffany, kneeling down on one of her knees as she helped to take off Tiffany's high heels, she looks up at Tiffany with a smile, "Walk the road with me, let us walk together no matter how hard it can be" Taeyeon took off the heels and turn her back to Tiffany, "Get on"

With Tiffany on her back, they start walking again.  
"So. This was the reason why you asked me to wear those heels?"

"I can't think of any better way to propose to you. You're a special girl, not just any girl I know, so I think further, plan harder" Taeyeon admits without a shame, but her smile widens when Tiffany's arms around her neck tightens, since Tiffany leans in closer, right next to her head from the back.

"And what makes you think it works?"

"You're not serious are you, I think I was the sweetest memories you ever had" Taeyeon exclaims.

Tiffany snorts, "Always so full of yourself"

"I will pay more attention to you from now on" Taeyeon promises.

Tiffany smiles at all the cute statements that Taeyeon made today, tonight has been Tiffany's greatest night ever in her life, she plants her lips at the side of Taeyeon's cheek, though it was hard since the hood was in the way, but Taeyeon's smirk was heard.

The Han River still have quite some people and Tiffany insisted that she could walk on her own to their car though Taeyeon insisted the other way, but a twist at the ear, causes Taeyeon have no choice but to give in. Gently she places Tiffany down onto her feet, the girl wore the heels back. Taeyeon was about to make her way to the car, she halt in her tracks.

"I knew I wouldn't have mistakenly not recognize this car" a girl standing in front of Taeyeon's car said, she then took off her hoodie as well, she smiles at Taeyeon, "Happy New Year, Taeyeon"

Taeyeon was speechless seeing who is standing in front of her right now, the person she thought she won't meet again other than entertainment business or reasons, "M-minah..." she finally found her voice.

Minah tilt her head sideways as Tiffany coming from behind joins Taeyeon by the side, "Oh? This is...? I never thought Kim Tae Yeon would ever invite someone else for this very important occasion"

"She's my assistant" Taeyeon answers shortly.

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon in disbelief, she can't believe what just came out from Taeyeon's mouth after all they have just did back there. Most importantly, she is surprise at how fast Taeyeon can change. From a sweet tooth to an asshole right now.

"Ahh, annyeong" Minah bows.

Tiffany could recognise who it is, one of the Girls Day member, she bows back with manner.

"I-" Taeyeon begins with, looking at Tiffany apologetically, her eyes promised she would explain about it later in the car, but Tiffany looks away from her angrily.

"I'm cold, unlock the car" Tiffany stated shortly.

Taeyeon unlock the car and Tiffany left almost quite abruptly.

"Is good to see you here Taeyeon...no, I mean, is good to see you again" said Minah.

Taeyeon kept looking at the passenger seat, was a pissed off Tiffany Hwang.  
Minah studied the whole situation.

"Seems like you're busy"

"Yes, I have to go. Talk next time" Taeyeon said without thoughts and hurriedly gets into the car.

The journey back home was quiet and cold, Tiffany haven't said a word, her arms were fixed crossed. Even when Taeyeon asked if the aircond was too cold for her or not, Tiffany stayed quiet. Taeyeon scratches her forehead frustratingly.

"She's my ex girlfriend...I just didn't expect to see her there" Taeyeon begins. She knows what is pissing Tiffany off.

"You don't need to explain"

Taeyeon sighs heavily, "Miyoung...please..."

"Please what?"

"Don't act this way, we were getting on the good start back there"

"Yeah, until you ruin it with your own mouth" Tiffany answers sharply.

"Mi-"

"Just don't talk, your voice is annoying me"

Taeyeon jaw drops open, for the first time in her life, someone ever said that to her, that her voice was annoying her or him. As said from Tiffany, Taeyeon kept her mouth shut all the way until they arrived at Tiffany's house, it was pitch black except for the small lights by the street.  
"Your parents must be sleeping already" Taeyeon said with a smile, trying to change the atmosphere.

Tiffany unbuckle her seatbelt, ignoring Taeyeon.

"Goodnight?" Taeyeon bids, but the door shuts right in her face. She frowns.

Finishing her bath, Tiffany dries her wet hair frustratingly, she is still angry of what Taeyeon said after all the she has done for proposing to her.

_So much of the talk. Liar. _– Tiffany.

Tiffany snorts.

_Assistant! _– Tiffany.

She almost scream when she sees who is sitting at the tree branch right outside of her bedroom's window, "Taeyeon" but it came out as a whisper, she stood still, not making another move. But enough to make the girl outside realize her presence, Taeyeon waves happily with hopes, but because her actions were big, she slipped.

"YAH!" Tiffany shrieks loudly.


	15. Chapter 15

Shock, Tiffany quickly ran over to her window, she sigh silently in relief seeing Taeyeon getting up on the ground. Taeyeon hissed when her left palm brushed across her right arm, but when she look up, her eyes could only twinkle with hope, "Miyoung..." she waves.

Tiffany shuts her eyes a little moment, she tries to think straight, make a quick decision, but her heart and mind wouldn't just work together right now, when she finally opens her eyes, she shakes her head slowly.

"Everything happens too fast tonight, Taeyeon..." though she felt sorry that those words are coming out from her mouth although she hasn't yet made any decision, she is just very sure that her mind is clutter with too many things right now. What was she thinking back then, she scold herself mentally, sneaking out with an idol, to even let every bits of the things happens, though it feels magical the moment it happened, but, Kim Tae Yeon is an idol, "I think the both us can use the time to think properly-"

"I don't need no thinking, Miyoung...I know what I'm doing"

Tiffany sighs, "But I don't"

"Could you at least let me in? Or come down here so we could talk easily?" Taeyeon ask softly.

Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips, but she shook her head again and she caught Taeyeon rolling her eyes this time, "If I were to do either of one you just said and if you were to touch me in a way, I would be doing what my heart tells and not what my mind is commenting...like what happened this evening"

"Miyoung..."

"I'm a softy Taeyeon...I do things without thinking at times..."

_Never ever beg, look at what happened previously when you beg her not to leave...they destroy your ego, hurt your pride...don't do it Kim Tae Yeon..._ – Taeyeon

This time, it is Taeyeon's turn to sigh, her mind was playing tricks with her again, but when she looks up, she sees the girl that she wants to call her as hers.  
"Is this what you want? What you really really want"

Sadly, Tiffany nodded her head towards Taeyeon's question.

"Then I shall leave you for tonight, just for tonight" Taeyeon bows a little.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_You are getting silly! You literally chased her away when she was calling out for you and now you're wondering why she hasn't call or text you ever since 3 days ago. You broke her heart maybe...so how could you expect her to reach out to you... _– Tiffany.

Tiffany keeps stirring the hot lemon juice she ordered, her eyes looking at the cut lemon piece spinning around in the cup as her teaspoon goes round and round, but her mind and soul just isn't there.

_Maybe you should call her? Okay, call won't do...text her! That's it! Give her text, ask how is she...no! That seems like a tease if I text "Hi, Taeyeon, how are you?" after what I did, how idiotic can it be to even text her that way? _– Tiffany.

Tiffany grabs the back of her own neck, she squeezes her own neck a little bit, feeling the tense in between her fingertips, she sigh inwardly.

_No matter what, you owe her an apology...though she seems like she was hiding the relationship in front of that beautiful girl- what's her name again? Ahhh! Minah-sshi...her ex girlfriend...right _– Tiffany.

Tiffany rolls her eyes unknowingly as her thoughts reminded her of the night of how Taeyeon reacted in front of her ex girlfriend. Feeling someone is watching her right of the corner of her eyes, bravely, she turns to the direction and it leads her to a guy who is now making straight and direct eye contact with her at the counter.

He looks familiar but she can't draw out a picture of where she has seen this face before. He smiles a bit seeing Tiffany's confused looking face but cut their eye contact short when he turn around to the cashier and paid for his drink. Grabbing his latte cup, he made his way to where Tiffany is at. While the girl look back at him with shock and confusion.

"Hello, Steph" his manly voice made Tiffany snap out from her dreaming thoughts, he smiles to her.

Brown eyes, neat hair cut with spiky ends on the fringe, slightly natural red lips, a smile that shows his perfected teeth, Tiffany is still trying hard to remember where she had seen this face before. She knew it has to be someone she known long ago for what he had just called her, no one calls her that way ever since the 6th grade.

Without further delay, he pulled the vacant chair in front of Tiffany and helped himself to join Tiffany. His elbow resting on the wooden piece while his chin resting on his palm, he looks at Tiffany through his shinning watery brown eyes, smiling even cuter than before.  
"Still thinking?"

Those cheeky words made Tiffany laughs a little, he caught her.

He licked his lips, when he open his mouth to speak, a small pop was audible.  
"Did I really change so much that you have forgotten me, Steph?"

"Sorry?" she pleaded with an apologetic look on her face.

He chuckles, "Still works on me though" with no hesitation, he reaches out to pinch her nose, it alarm her for the suddenness, Tiffany flinch in return, it made him chuckles even more, "You never change ever since 6th grade?" he licks his lips again.

"..."

"Araso" his chin lifts away from resting on his palm, he runs his fingers on the back of his hair, "If you get to guess who am I, I'll buy you a candy"

And with that quote, Tiffany instantly knew who it is, smiling brightly.  
"SUHO OPPA!"

"Ding Ding~~!" he claps his hands and she claps hers too, the both look around awkwardly at people around them looking at them, quickly the two stops their loud clapping, giggling at each other as they lean forward close to each other, "Glad you at least still remember there is still someone with that name in your life"

"Hmph" Tiffany snorts, leaning away as she crosses her arms, he looks at her, upset with the sudden change of reaction, "Oppa, you left without saying"

"I-"

Before he could say another word or finish his explanation, his phone rings in his pocket, "Sorry"

"Mmm, go ahead"

He took his phone out and left the table. After awhile he came back to join Tiffany.  
"I'm working around here. Close by. But if you could give me a chance to do my explanation, give me your number or well, if you don't want to, at least meet me after 8pm? Tonight"

Tiffany nods her head, "I'm free tonight"

"Excellent" he smiles, sliding his phone back into his back pocket as he gets up from the seat, ready to leave again, "Is great to see you again, Steph"

"I say the same meanie oppa"

He points at her, giving her a gentle smile, "Miss being call that way, catch up with you later!"

_Suho had been Tiffany's close friend ever since they met in the day care. Tiffany was quite new to be exposing in the Korean culture and for that, she was made fun by other kids in the kindergarten and was always left out during play time, it wasn't until one day, they called her dirty girl, for being a Korean but being born in the states, it made young Tiffany really sad as she ran to the tree, hiding herself and away from the other kids as she cries her lungs out silently.  
"God, what did I do wrong?" she silently whispers, hoping God would give her an answer.  
Although being at the age of 5, Tiffany is more mature than the other kids she knows in the day care centre, maybe it was because she doesn't has any friends to play with and was always left alone.  
"You did nothing wrong"  
It freak Tiffany out, she quickly gets onto her feet, looking around, no one is around and she knows what she is about to do is stupid, but quietly, she looks up into the skies above her.  
"God?"  
"Not even close"  
Tiffany jumps backwards and fell on her butt, out of nowhere from above the tree, a small brown haired young boy hangs himself by the tree trunk by his legs, in result, he was hanging upside down.  
"Pinky"  
"Euh? My name is not Pinky..."  
"But your underwear is"  
He sneers, she quickly gets back on her feet, face beaded red.  
With a quick swing, both his hands were holding onto the tree trunk, then he made an easy jump as he lets go off the tree trunk, "What is wrong with you kid?" he ask, brushing the dust off his palms.  
"Kid? Aren't we the same age?"  
"I have to be an oppa to protect you isn't it?"  
"Who says anything about needing a protection?" Tiffany starts walking away but the little boy did not give up on that, he starts chasing after her, "Go away! The other kids will bully you if you come close to me or be my friend"  
He reaches out to intertwine their hands together, "Who cares?"  
Tiffany is shock, surprised.  
For the first time, ever since she starts living in Korea, no one has ever made the first step and offer to be a friend of hers. Quite frankly, she is happy that at least someone wanted to be friends with her.  
"Aren't you afraid though? You might ended up no friends though" Tiffany frowns.  
The young boy shrugs his shoulders, "I like being alone more than having too many friends. I don't like problems...that explains why I was hiding in the tree" he giggles cutely.  
And so did Tiffany.  
"From now on, I'll be just like that tree" he points at the tree where they met not long ago.  
"Why?"  
"Is big and tall, you always feel comfortable being by the tree don't you?"  
Tiffany nods her head.  
"I'll grow up big and tall enough someday so you can feel very comfortable with me, araso?"  
Tiffany smiles happily, "Ne oppa"_

_"Steph"  
"Ne oppa?"  
"You don't look so happy today" the young Suho looks at Tiffany who is sitting by his side, both had their body resting against the tree behind them.  
"Oppa, in a few more months..we'll be away with each other" Tiffany frowns.  
"Why?"  
"We'll be in our 1st grade, oppa" her eyes blinking with sadness, "We'll go to different school don't we?" she ask, her voice all sad.  
He shook his head.  
"Anniyo"  
"Anniyo?" Tiffany repeats after him.  
"I promised. I'll grow up big and strong like this tree-" he looks up at the tree, "to protect you remember?"  
She nods her head.  
"We'll go to the same school" he smiles.  
"But how?" she's curious.  
"I'll talk to mummy and daddy"  
"You'll do that?" Tiffany's voice changes into a happy one instead of a sulky one.  
"Yes"_

_"6 years Steph and you're still so short" he teases and ran away as the other girl chases him from behind, promising that she will definitely smacks him if she ever gets him.  
Suho naughtily turn back around, sticking his tongue out as to tease Tiffany who is quite far away behind him, "Those legs aren't helping any much, Steph" he teases furthermore.  
Tripping over a rock in the field, Tiffany falls to the front.  
He stopped running the moment he hears her squeal.  
Shock at the scene happening in front of his eyes, he ran back to where Tiffany has fallen.  
"Yahh, you okay?" he ask, squatting right next to her.  
She looks at him as if her eyes were daggers throwing at his direction.  
Ignoring him, she brings her knees close up to her chest, looking at her the small cuts on her knees.  
"After all these years, still Pinky?"  
He smirks mischievously, Tiffany kicked him at his knees, sending him fall on his butt but yet still laughing, quickly, she crossed her legs, making sure her skirt is covering over her knees.  
"Stop hurting yourself-"  
"If you haven't been running away, I wouldn't have fall"  
"Are you going to hate me for making you fall for me, Steph?"  
His voice changes as he climbs over to sit right next to Tiffany, looking out at the field.  
"Huh?"  
Her voice was obvious that she did not get what his meaning behind it, he smiles to himself.  
He turns around to look at her, "You still remember the promise we made 3 years ago?"  
Tiffany nod her head.  
"That you'll have me marry to you when we grow up?" she laughs, "How stupid are we back then when we were kid, swearing in front of the tree that were in our kindergarten"  
"Yeah stupid" he looks away.  
It was silent after that, neither said anything, Tiffany was busy brushing those muddy grass off her knees, while Suho was just looking out at the view. It was all silent until a sob is heard. Tiffany looks at Suho, who quickly looks at the opposite way.  
"Oppa?"  
He ignores her.  
"Yah! Oppa?" she shake him by shaking his shoulder.  
"Mwo" he said it without looking at her.  
"Oppa look at me"  
Tiffany makes her way to squat in front of him, he already has his face quickly hidden in between his knees and chest.  
"Yah! Wae oppa?"  
"Anniyo"  
He growls a bit when she suddenly pulls his face up with all her strength.  
Those red eyes and red cheeks threatens to betray him.  
"Wae oppa"  
Suho pulls away from Tiffany's reach.  
"Anni"  
"Are you crying because I said the promise was stupid?" she tilts her head.  
"Hmph"  
"Oppa"_

_"Oppa"_

_"Oppaaaa"  
"Wae"_

_"Let's start dating when we are in high school"_

Tiffany could only laugh by herself thinking back at those memories she had with Suho.  
Back then, they were young and silly, but those were moments when she was a kid. He was the first person who ever personally came and made friend with her. It made her happy and able to pass through her kindergarten stage. She knows if it wasn't for him, she might've had a problem if she doesn't have any friends at that age.

"Sorry" he joins her at the park bench where she texted him not long ago that she has arrived at their meet up place.

"Is okay" the wind blows at their direction, she brushes the side of her hair, he smiles while watching her.

"Why didn't you grow very tall ever since the 6th grade?" he starts teasing again.

"Oppa, why don't you start telling me, why did you left 6th grade in midterm so suddenly" her voice changing into a serious tone. Those feelings were exposing her inner feelings right now, he could see that, she was still hurt from the past of what he did.

"I didn't know today could come, but I've wished for it every single day"

And again, he said something that make Tiffany confuse.

"My dad had an affair and my mum caught him on bed with someone else...she took me and my sister away, from him and anywhere that he could find us, we went to China.."

"So you left so suddenly, with no time to spare to inform me, your best friend?"

Suho shakes his head, "Even after mum packed up and left the house, we stayed in my grandmother's place so she could file all the necessary documents for a divorce before leaving Korea...I had 2 days left in school"

"And...you choose to leave me without telling" her voice not scolding, but disappointed.

"Hear me out first please" he looks at her, licking his lips, breathing hard as he tries to compose his feelings, "When I knew I had to leave, I locked myself in the room to think of things. 2 things exactly. I could still remember it very well as if it just happened just yesterday"

"..."

"1, how could this ever happened to my own family, dad was so loving to mum all the time and this happened? It feels like the old man that I've been living for the past 12 years of my life, was a different man that my mum caught him on bed with another woman...has he been lying about his love to mum all these time? And to his children as well?"

Tiffany could see Suho being a little bit emotional when he begins talking about his father.

"2, how could I tell the girl that I thought I was going to have future with that I'm maybe leaving for good?"

Tiffany looks at Suho, he wasn't joking at what he just said, it was just blurting things out, but he was so sincere and earnest on what he just said. She could feel herself feeling the heat going to her cheeks.

"I think of so many ways...of how am I suppose to tell you...but knowing you for almost 6 years...I know you're clingy and depends on me a lot at that time, because it's a habit...you've grown with that...if I tell you that, you would've cry...and-" he looks at her, a hesitation was played on his face whether he should continue on or note, "if I see you cry, I would cry too"

"Oppa..."

"But things had already happened, no point if we talk about the what if" his voice suddenly changes back to a confident one, "Now, maybe you could tell me about your life...update me, so at least I won't feel like I've left you" he smiles.

"Mine sucks. You sure?" she jokes.

"I'm a tree" he spread his arms wide, smiling, making Tiffany laughing, "tree hole" he points at his ear hole, "Tell me"

"I cried when you left without telling...but I was more angry with you for not telling" she looks at him, seeing the guilt he had on his face, "But, now that you've explain, maybe I just don't hate you that much anymore" she smiles, making him smile.

"That's a relief"

"When I was in senior high at 15 years old, I met this boy..."

His smile faded away, instead, he looks at her with intense expression on his face right now.

"His name is Simon...he gave me reassurance that he could protect me, like the way you promised...but-" she smiles painfully, "same thing happens, he left...like how you left...but at least I knew why he left"

"Why"

"His family don't think I was suitable for him...or his wealth...and he had to take over his parents company at a very young age...he was smart, an excellent student. So, his parents hired him private tutor, no need for school. He broke me off"

"That was stupid"

"...what?"

"He is stupid"

"Yah oppa!"

Suho crosses his arms, "Why? You still have feelings for him?"

"No" Tiffany crosses her arms as well, "But is not very nice of you calling him stupid! You don't even know him...how could you?"

"I was at the age where decision is not really my call, but that Simon- he was at the age where he can decide what he wants and fight for it"

"..."

"You know what, maybe you're right. He is not stupid. I am stupid. But he's an idiot by that means"

"OPPA! Stop it! It's really mean! Besides, we were teenagers, we didn't think much and I agreed for that decision" Tiffany sighs.

"Did you cry?"

"Huh?"

"When you guys broke up...did you cry?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Well duh! He was my first-"

"Did you cry for me more than you cry for him?"

"...oppa? Are you crazy?"

"Steph"

"Okay Okay! Maybe?" she's not sure, who can compare crying.

"Sorry"

"Why are you apologising for?"

Suho reaches out to pull Tiffany into a hug, a tight hug, "If I have not left during 6th grade, you wouldn't have had to go through twice the pain...he wouldn't have had the chance to hurt you, because I'll be your first love and love till now"

_OhmyGod! WHAT!? It can't be...two confessions in a week!? The heck? Is this a candid camera? Where are the cameras? How can Suho oppa just confess when we met again just this afternoon? _– Tiffany.

He slowly lets go of Tiffany, "Sorry" his eyes were red, it surprises Tiffany.

"Is just that...all these years, when I look at you, when I first saw you again in this afternoon, all those feelings came back to me again...I can't even focus on my work just now...our memories came back to me, keeps flashing in my mind"

"Oppa...I-"

"Of course I do not expect for us to be together right away now" he tries to smile, "But...I'll try to win your heart again..."

"..."

"You're single right?" he ask.

Somehow, Kim Tae Yeon's face flashes in her mind the moment he ask so.  
Tiffany looks at Suho and...


	16. Chapter 16

Taeyeon let her fingers brushes against the strings on her guitar, with a pencil in between her teeth, she's been sitting in the living room alone for the past 2 hours and she has nothing on her music notes yet. Jessica had left for the night, Krystal was claiming that their daddy is going mad for that his two daughters hasn't been going home very often lately. One was occupied with the works in the cafe while the other, well- just hangs out more often with her singing member rather than her own family.

She look over at her phone, the screen remains pitch black for the past 2 hours as well. For Taeyeon, it seems like her phone had been pitch black for the past 3 days instead of just 2 hours. She was of course waiting for Tiffany's text, but she receives none after the incident. Trying to get herself back into the mood, she shakes her head, trying her best to shake those thoughts of Tiffany off her mind.

_Maybe it was really my fault...ughhhhh...why does my stupid mouth have to go on and ruin everything when I finally almost got her..never almost maybe _– Taeyeon.

Taeyeon blinks her eyes, seemingly something has just pops up in her mind, she took the pencil off from her mouth, but the door bell ringing interrupts her. Frustrated, she threw the pencil onto the glass table, place her guitar aside as she makes her way to the door. Somehow she wish, it was someone she has been expecting for. Instead, in return of a surprise, it was someone, she hasn't expect to be here- again.

"Hi, Tae" Minah bows a little bit, the awkward expression is still on her face, but the smile of hers that Taeyeon used to see for the past few years, every single day, hasn't change one bit, "You've got company inside?" she ask, her head titled to the side, pretending like she's peeking.

It made Taeyeon smile though, but the girl quickly hangs her head low, trying to hide the smile away from her ex girlfriend, she shakes her head and step aside.

Minah steps in, she smiles while looking around, "Things hasn't change one bit, Taeyeon" she finally turns around after looking around in the room, looking at Taeyeon who is closing the door behind her. Taeyeon could only awkwardly walk passes her and heads to the kitchen bar to prepare some drinks.

"I thought you would've change the whole penthouse when we broke up" Minah settles herself on one of the seat in Taeyeon's dining room.

"That wasn't necessary. Besides, I got used to it" Taeyeon pours some sky juice into a glass and hands it over to Minah, "I learned, to move on" when she says it, she looks at Minah.

"Explain why you're here? And tell me it's a coincident that we met banpo bridge on the countdown day that night...You're not crazy to the point to stalk aren't you"

Minah giggles a bit, "No..it is a coincident..." she took a sip of the sky juice, wetting her dry lips, she place the glass down on the table, "I have something to tell you, something I've been keeping with me for the past 2 years"

Taeyeon slowly looks at Minah, she wonders what has Minah been keeping away from her for two damn bloody years, other than leaving her.

"Do you remember, why we broke up?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, she smirks in a sneer kind of way, as if to insult Minah in some kind of way, "You broke me...I do remember, why? You're trying to remind me the pain you made me feel again?"

"I said, I leave for good" Minah looks at Taeyeon, "I was told to leave you"

Taeyeon blinks hard, she can't believe what she's hearing, she looks at Minah in disbelief.

"Girls Day was debuting...you are about to further your publicity...someone told me, if we stayed together, we'll ruin each other and ended up having nothing in the end...At first, I can't do it...because I can't...but after thinking for a good while of worth, I realized, what she said might be true, so I selfishly made a decision that hurts you and I both...The reason I am telling you all this right now means nothing furthermore than I want you to understand the real truth..." Minah sigh, her fingers clutching tightly her knee.

"Who-"

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opens, shock, all three of them, looks at one another with eyes opening wide, Jessica tilts her head sideways.

"Why are you here?" her voice sharp and piercing straight towards Minah, causing the girl to gulp in worries.

"I-"

"You know what, shut up, get your ass off my chair and out from my penthouse" Jessica throws her handbag onto the ground.

Minah looks at Taeyeon helplessly, even Taeyeon had her head hangs low, she just doesn't know what she should say right now, all this time, she has been thinking wrongly about Minah.

"You better do what I say, before I go into the kitchen and shove a knife down your throat"

"Jess, enough" Taeyeon gets up onto her feet, she turns her head slightly towards Minah's side, but not looking at the girl, "Just go"

"Tae-"

"Please just go" Taeyeon sighs loudly.

Minah bites the bottom of her lips to prevent herself from crying, she bows to Taeyeon as she got up from her seat and left without looking at Jessica. After the sound of the door is close, Taeyeon looks at Jessica.

"She told me, someone told her to break our relationship up, for our own good, but I was at the very end of second to find out who _told _her to do so" Taeyeon had both her hands pressed up against the table, "Do you have any idea about it Jess?"

"Tae" Jessica walks to Taeyeon's side, "It's the pas-"

"It's you isn't it? Because I just can't think of anyone else who would do this"

Jessica inhales sharply, "Listen, I-"

"No thanks" Taeyeon shakes her head disapprovingly, before leaving Jessica standing alone in the dining area, slamming her bedroom door behind her hard, she locks the door, slamming herself onto the king size bed, she stares up on the ceiling above her, still in disbelief.

She felt the vibrations coming underneath her pillow, groans, she picks up her phone, her eyelids opening lazily, she blinks her eyes a few times, trying to have a proper look on her bright screen. Quickly, she sits up, with her back resting behind of the bedpost, she breaths in and out heavily, taking one big breath, she answers the call.

Taeyeon: Can we talk?  
Tiffany: ...sure.  
Taeyeon: Come out then.  
Tiffany: What? Now?

Tiffany looks at the clock on her wall, it shows that it was past midnight.

Taeyeon: I'm outside anyway..

Hesitated, she leaves her bed and walks to her window, indeed, Taeyeon is outside, leaning against the side of her car, their eyes met briefly and it was enough to make Tiffany to be stunned once again.

Tiffany: Are you crazy? Do you know what time it-  
Taeyeon: I meant nothing else with this, I need to spill out something to someone.  
Tiffany: ...

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, wondering if the girl was being serious or not this time.

Taeyeon: If it's uncomfortable for you, I'll go...sorry to bother you from your sleep.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, who makes her way around to the driver side. Her heart starts itching.

Tiffany: WAIT! I'll be down..

Every steps she takes closer to where Taeyeon is waiting at, makes her heart wants to leap out so badly from the inside, she can't find a proper explanation for her reaction but maybe it was because Taeyeon is an idol anyway, the idol vibe always gives people this kind of reaction. Quietly, she was already outside with Taeyeon. Finding the idol once again, leaning up against the side of the car, in her black long warm coat, she can't help but take another small peek at how good looking the idol is. Things were a bit awkward for them both, after all, it's almost 4 days of them not contacting one another after the small incident, where they were both almost a lovers.

"Do you think it will be alright if we take a drive to the park?" Taeyeon ask. Tiffany just nods her head without saying a word.

Pulling her car to a halt, Taeyeon gets out from her car, she walks to the front, climbing herself on top of the hood of the car, she sits there quietly waiting for Tiffany.

"There's a bench there" Tiffany points to somewhere dark.

"I know, but is dark and is creepy" Taeyeon stated, she smirks.

"You're scare?" Tiffany teases.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, she leans her hand out for Tiffany to grab on to, "Come on, feels better from up here...it's warm"

"Your car-"

"That's the least you could be worried about" Taeyeon assures, Tiffany shrugs her shoulders this time and took the hand that was offered to her, in a second, she was being pulled up onto the car, she sat right next to Taeyeon, but when the idol lay her head on her arms behind her head, Tiffany did the same way.

"What was it..." Tiffany ask with curiosity.

"You really can't give us a chance?" Taeyeon ask out of the blues, catching Tiffany off the grip, she smiles in disappointment, "Don't worry, that is not the reason why I asked you out tonight"

Tiffany licks her lips quietly.

"That girl you saw that night, Minah, she's my ex girlfriend"

"I know" Tiffany pressed on the word _I know _deeply, initiating she knows it and she sounded annoyed.

"She came to my penthouse this evening, to only tell me the reason she left me, wasn't the reason I've been believing all these 2 years..."

"..." Tiffany leans up sideways to look at Taeyeon.

"I thought she left me because she found someone better...that I was no good enough for her...tonight, she told me, the real reason she left was because someone asked her to...and that person turns out to be someone I love and care like a family"

Taeyeon sighs, her jaw tense up.

"So all these times, I've been wrong about her?" Taeyeon questions herself, "Why am I so unlucky?"

"..."

Taeyeon turns up to her sideways as well, she studies Tiffany's beautiful face structure with her eyes for awhile before speaking up, "I thought I had you that night, but in the end, it ruined" Tiffany's face turns red, "I never feel so sorry for myself, ever"

"Since now, you know she didn't leave you because you were no good, what about getting back together with her?" Tiffany ask.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "So I won't bother you no more?"

"That's not what I meant" Tiffany looks away.

Taeyeon looks at her watch, she sighs, "Come, I'll send you home"

_Ommo, is she mad? But that is not what my meaning meant, I just thought maybe you still have feelings for her Taeyeon, you look so sad and glad at the same time to find out she did not leave you for what you think she did...why am I thinking this way? It can't be _– Tiffany.

They passed by shops after another, things were quiet, too quiet, the radio wasn't on, that made the atmosphere even quieter than it possibly can.

"That tortoise toy is still there" Tiffany blurted out when she sees one of the toy shop.

Taeyeon was slowing down, but she says nothing and look at where Tiffany pointed at, indeed, a big tortoise toy was sitting at the window.

"Cute right?" Tiffany was hoping to start a topic with Taeyeon, at least hear the girl say something, she don't wish to leave the night with a sad Taeyeon.

_Taeyeon was here because she was sad and I made it worse – _Tiffany.

But little did Tiffany knows, Taeyeon has no intention on anything, she just really want to send Tiffany home because it's almost 2am already. Taeyeon stops her car in front of Tiffany's house.

"To love is to forgive" Tiffany stated.

But when she looks at Taeyeon, the girl was only looking downwards and not at her, nodding her head.

"Goodnight" Tiffany bids.

"Hahahaha! Jinja yeoppo hyung!" Chanyeol, one of the new trainees jumps behind of his leader and pat him on the back, he shows a thumb up, nodding his head encouragingly.

"You think I should?" Suho ask, smiling brightly.

"Of course! She's your old lover right?" Chanyeol ask, but his voice becoming softer as other artist starts coming into the practice room for a small meeting later on that their manager asked for.

"We were not even lovers...but we felt that way when we were young" he admits shyly.

"Aahhh! Yeoshin Sunbae" Chanyeol suddenly cheers, bowing numerous of times when Taeyeon and Jessica walks in, their seniors. Jessica laughs at the remark.

The duos sat at a corner.  
Jessica hugs her knees close to her chest, she looks at Taeyeon quietly.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, but loud enough for Taeyeon to hear, "For what I've done"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "Gwenchana..It's been two years already anyway..beside, you did that for me, not for any bad intention right?" she reaches out to pat Jessica on the head, looking at her tenderly.

_To love is to forgive – _Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon?" Jessica lets her palms feels against Taeyeon's forehead, "Are you sick?"

Taeyeon snorts, "No..."

"You will usually be all upset!" Jessica stated surprisingly.

"So you want me to be upset with you?" Taeyeon tease questioningly. Jessica quickly shakes her head, pouting, "Heh...forget it alright?"

"Noona Noona" Chanyeol suddenly squats in front of the two duos, surprising them at the moment.

"Ne?" Taeyeon looks at the younger boy in front of her.

"Look!" Chanyeol shows the phone screen to Taeyeon and Jessica, "It's hyung's lover!" Chanyeol smirks at Suho who is scowling at his direction behind him.

"Hey, isn't th-" but her sentence can't be completed when she felt a light squeeze on her thigh coming from Taeyeon.

Taeyeon look at how Tiffany's face was literally sticking side by side with Suho, smiling so happily, their close skinship, happy smiles, only an answer to one question, were they lovers? Probably Yes, if no, Probably Soon To Be. Taeyeon snap out from it.

"They look good together" Taeyeon said.

"Isn't it hyung? Hear that? I told you so!" Chanyeol stated loudly, making Suho all embarrassed, turning red.

When Yuri came in, Chanyeol quickly rushes back to his seat beside Suho.

"Isn't that Tiffany?" Jessica ask, trying to make sure of the situation, Taeyeon nods her head quietly, "She's with Suho? Oh wow, that was unexpected...how come we didn't- oh yeah, when she was working here, he was training mandarin in China" Jessica answer to herself.

"AH!"  
Suho shriek, to only find his senior standing outside of his practice room, he smiles to his senior, "Noona, looking for someone?"

"Yes"

"Oh? But it's only me here noona"

"It's you, whom I'm looking for" Taeyeon said calmly.

"Oh? Ne?" the junior surprisingly looks at his senior, wondering what it was.

"Chanyeol-sshi showed me that picture, your lover-"

"Ahh" Suho shakes his head, "She is not my girlfriend"

Taeyeon looks at Suho.

"Yet" he finishes his sentence, smiling shyly again. Looking like he was in love just by thinking of Tiffany, "Is there any problem noona?"

"You know how love relationship is mostly prohibited in this or any entertainment company right? Especially when you are still a trainee and about to debut soon enough"

"Are you trying to tell me to give up noona?" he asked worriedly.

"Haha, no...just, one question...do you really love her?" she asked.

"...N-ne..."

"You'll do anything for her?"

"Probably"

"Even if it relates to giving up your singing career?"

Suho scratch his head, "That I don't know noona, I really love this girl, ever since at a very young age. Age of 5 noona..." his face turning red, "I didn't know what love is at the age of 5 of course, but I eventually finds out what the feeling means behind it all these time I felt for her. Career and Love is two different things noona...if she loves me well enough, we will both find a way to be together"

Taeyeon nods her head, "Good. Here's something for you"

"Hey"  
He waves cutely when he sees her walking to where they supposed to meet.

"Hi" she replies once she's close to him, "What is it, Suho..."

"Can't I ask you out no more?" he ask.

_"You're single right?" he ask.  
Somehow, when that question was asked when she wanted to answer him and usually, people thinks before they speaks, Taeyeon came up in Tiffany's mind and she was wondering why so.  
But anyhow, she nodded her head, since it's the truth, she was single for a long time already.  
Well, she begins to wonder, does that even count as a relationship when Taeyeon kisses her and she returns back, does it means she and Taeyeon was a lover? Or should it be said as, they almost had it, but too bad, one small thing ruin all those moments.  
"Single but currently not available" Tiffany smirks cutely.  
"For how long?" he ask.  
Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "It depends"  
"Won't be long" he whispers to himself alone._

"Steph" he pulls both his hands out from his pocket, "I know many many many things has happened before...if I didn't leave, you would've been one of the most happiest girl in the world with me as mine..." he slowly holds her hand, "Please...let me repay you on what you should've have..." he looks at her in the eyes, his eyes somehow watery.

"Suho...I-"

Suho held up one finger, "Wait just a minute, come follow me" he leads her to the back of a van, "I borrowed my manager's van for this special occasion" he smiles innocently.

Tiffany smiles back with anticipation.  
Suho lets go of Tiffany hand as he needed both hand to open the boot of the car.  
The back of the car boot was decorated and filled up with garden of roses and in the middle, it was something that made Tiffany's heart leaps, surprise, curios, wondering how can it be so coincident.  
The green tortoise she has been keen on having it but never have gotten it for herself.

"Suho..."

Suho once again, holds Tiffany's hand in his, "Happy Anniversary, Steph..."

"Anniversary?"

Suho tilts her head to one side, "If you say Yes to me tonight...then it will be our anniversary tonight"

_Maybe, I just don't deserve to love at all, is like I don't understand what love is...how it's supposed to be, what it really was? 2 years...for 2 years long, all these times, I thought I didn't do enough and that is why I was left by Minah, turns out, even when she reasoned me that she was leaving for good, how could I not know, the real reason behind those words? If I could understand love, I would understand it well enough to know, there must be some kind of reason for her to say so. But no, I didn't...my mind was clouded. I don't deserve to love or to be love at the moment...until I learn, what I really want – _Taeyeon.

"You've been day dreaming often lately" Yuri suddenly said. Snapping Taeyeon out from it.

"Too much of Jess I guess" she jokingly replies.

"If that's the case, then I think I can let it bypass" the two laughs shortly.

"I heard about Minah" Yuri's voice suddenly serious, "Since it was all a misunderstanding, no more harsh grouch in your heart on her anymore isn't it?"

Taeyeon sighs but she nods her head, "Yeah, no more"

"You forgive Jessica too right?"

"Yes" Taeyeon nods her head.

"Is not the usual you, Taeyeon...normally, you would be all quietly, lately, you seems more relax but been day dreaming too often"

"I guess knowing the truth makes me a free man, Yul"

"Well, good..." Yuri lifts her cup of coffee up at the level of her nose, as if to salute Taeyeon for her thinking, she takes a sip.

"Let me bring you to a place where you can meet a lot of idols" Suho said proudly, trying to surprise Tiffany, his new girlfriend, he still hasn't tell her about his job, she still haven't know he is a trainee to debut in a new group.

"You know I am not those kind who is into Kpop, Suho oppa" her voice a little bit cuter and softer after they begin their relationship as a couple, anyway, it's her boyfriend here she is talking to. No longer just a friend or best friend that she once lost, but a man who has grown up to fulfilling his duty to make her happy as he promised, that was the reason why Tiffany gave both her and him a chance.

Pushing the glass door, the two step in hand in hand.  
Tiffany leans closer to Suho, "Is it okay?" she ask.

He lets go of her hand and faces her, "There is something that I wanted to tell you"

"Well, what is it?" she ask with a smile.

"I'm a trainee" Suho stated proudly.

"Oh wow!" she smiles, feeling happy to see him so happy, "That is good to..." her voice trails off, she seems to have lost her voice, when she sees someone familiar in the shop, but seemingly, that person is still unaware of her presence. With no realization, she release Suho's hand that she was gripping not long ago.

Suho looks at Tiffany, his smile faded, wondering why she suddenly acts so weird, "Steph, something wrong?"

Tiffany looks away from what her eyes were attracted to, she looks at her boyfriend, "No" she smiles, "Now that I know you're an idol, I know idol can't date...well, not publically at least...so.."

"I'm just a trainee, silly" Suho kisses her forehead.

Things were like kind of slow-mo when he did that, several people turn their heads towards their direction, while his lips were pressed against her forehead, her eyes darted back at the corner of the table where it was before this happens, their eyes met. She could hear her own heartbeat.

Suho pulls away just in time when Taeyeon's jaw drop open. Flustered, she quickly pretends to look away, Tiffany as well, but Suho caught where Tiffany was looking at.  
"So you like her?" he ask.

"What!? I'm your girlfriend oppa...H-how could you say that" she ask, flustered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, baby, relax" he held both her shoulders as if to calm her down, "Everyone reacts that way when they see my Yeoshin Sunbae"

"Yeoshin...Sunbae?"

"Mmm" he nods his head towards Taeyeon's direction, "And you know what" he smiles.

"She's the one who ask me to give you that tortoise"

"..." she looks at Suho.

"She said girls will love that cute thing...come to think of it, you love that tortoise a lot don't you"

"Y-yeah"

"So, we should be thanking her! Come! This is a chance to say hello to her, a famous idol" he giggles, already intertwining with his girlfriend's hand as he pulled her to where Taeyeon and her manager is sitting at, "Noona, it's a success! She said Yes" he held his and Tiffany's hands up in the air.

They can't even look at each other right now and they were both wondering why are they acting like pussies right now, pretending like they do not know one another. Yuri was even more than shock to see who Suho is holding hands with right now, quickly, her normal reaction, she throws shocking looks at Taeyeon's direction.

"Ahh..gwenchana.." Taeyeon said softly, her head hanging slightly lower.

Tiffany and Yuri has never seen this side of Taeyeon before.  
Suho pulls a chair for Tiffany to sit and that was beside of Yuri before he settles himself next to Taeyeon, feeling awkward at the intensity, Taeyeon rest her chin on her palm on the table and pretended to look at outside of the window.

_First you were after me and now, you're helping Suho oppa to get me? So all this time Kim Tae Yeon, you were just playing a fool with my feelings? You don't care if you have me as yours or otherwise, I was just your freelance time, to fulfil the empty spot where Minah has left – _Tiffany.

"Noona...thank you so much for the help, that tortoise was really helpful, it help me score a lot"

Taeyeon slip off from resting on her palm but she quickly composes herself back calmly. She nods her head, smiling quietly and forcefully. Her eyes passes the opposite ones and she realize how angry Tiffany is looking at her right now.

_What did i do? I did not interfere her and her boyfriend sessions didn't i? He was the one who bluntly came over to join this table...why is she so angry with me right now? – _Taeyeon.

"You make us break up right, manager noona?" Suho looks at Yuri.

Yuri looks at Taeyeon before looking at Tiffany then back at Suho, "That" she laughs awkwardly, "You must ask your manager..ahaa"

"But my manager is under you...you are my manager's manager...so..." he chuckles.

"Ahaha..." she looks at Tiffany awkwardly, wondering why are the three of them playing as though they do not know each other.

"What do you think Noona?" Suho turns his attention to Taeyeon seeing Yuri isn't giving him any answer.

Tiffany can feel hers, Yuri and Taeyeon's breath hitches a moment there. It's then, Taeyeon knows she can't avoid the question, or else, the situation will be too weird for Suho to handle, but she was wondering why they were reacting that way, nothing they ever did was a crime or wrong. Taeyeon looks straight into Tiffany's eyes.

"If you...love her...a lot and she returns it to you in return, don't be afraid to hold onto it, Suho..." Taeyeon tries to steady her stammering voice, "If a person you love very much, loves you back, you're lucky"

"GOMAWO NOONA"

Taeyeon looks away quickly, she let her fingertips brush the bottom of her eyes.

"What about you?" Tiffany suddenly speaks, making all the other three looks at her, but her eyes were on Taeyeon, "Do you have someone you love? The way you talked not long ago, seems like you does know what love is about" Suho looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon could only smile, she looks at her watch, "Yul...time for photoshoot?"

"Oh yeah yeah" Yuri carries her briefcase up.

Yuri and Taeyeon both gets up from the seat.

"Sorry, we have something going on in 15 minutes of time, talk next time perhaps" Yuri smiles to the two lovers.

"Araso, Noona" he look at Taeyeon then Yuri.

"Oh...and to that question of yours, Tiffany...I did love twice, but luck wasn't on my side" said Taeyeon before leaving with a sorrow smile.

Tiffany stays quiet.

Suho looks at his girlfriend, "That's weird..."

"Oh?"

"I don't remember mentioning your name to anyone, how come Taeyeon noona knows your name?" he wonders.


	17. Chapter 17

Taeyeon plays on the piano, she is not that sober in the condition, she drank a little bit, but she is aware enough of what she is doing. She hums against the key of the piano playing, her eyes closing halfway, feeling the sound of the music ringing into her ears softly, the beautiful music being played so well, until suddenly, a key was being pressed too hard, Taeyeon jumps in her seat, seeing who it is.

Tiffany standing by the door way.  
"Take this back" she threw the green tortoise onto the ground near Taeyeon's feet.

Taeyeon looks at her, speechless.

"I seriously don't know you well enough..." Tiffany walks away.

Taeyeon quickly scamper out from the seat, trying to chase after Tiffany, but she stops by the door, she could only look at Tiffany walking down the hallway, leaving her further and further away. All she ever wants to do right now is run after Tiffany, hug the girl from behind, tell her to stay and give her a chance.

But she smile painfully.

_She deserves better – _Taeyeon.

Tiffany slows her steps by the stairs before she made an exit to the person who is waiting right outside for her, she can feel her heart beating at an abnormal rate. The speechless expression Taeyeon had when seeing her. Tiffany let out an inaudible sigh, she let herself look upwards as if to hold the tears stinging in her eyes, she have no idea why she is getting so emotional either. Reaching out towards her heart, she grabs her clothes, biting her lips, hoping to stop all the thoughts and memories she ever had with the idol.

Walking out, she sees Suho leaning against the car, busy with his phone, yet, he has grown so much, grown to become a beautiful man. Tiffany smiles genuinely, the clink of her high heels made Suho's head tip up. He smiled seeing her, "You gave it back to her?" since she told him that she didn't want it anymore and just want to return it to the rightful owner and also personally thank the idol who made it possible for their relationship. Tiffany had the flashback of how Taeyeon reacted seeing her by the door, she wipes it off with a smile on her face she plastered on, nodding her head, she walks towards him, linking their arms together.

"Lets go oppa" she cooed, clinging closer to him.

Another day of rejection, Tiffany sighs, she grabs the pot of mash potatoes she made and stuffed it into the refrigerator since Suho said he has a late night practice again tonight. At the start of it, she was really sad but now, it's been the 3rd week he has been giving her fake hopes and wasting her effort for the dinner she made and truthfully, she's getting annoyed. Trying her best to wipe the frustration in her mind, Tiffany went over to the couch and pulls her book out, starting on her homework. Turning on the radio, she wished she hadn't the second she did.

_"Ahhh and right now, we have our very first release here today" the male host stated._

_"Yes...written by the singer herself I heard, her very first time doing so" the female host added._

Something she had been avoiding to care or to think of, though she and Taeyeon are in no terms where they kept in touch, but Tiffany has still keep close contact with Yuri all the time, but she has warn her ex manager not to speak anything about the idol but on the inside, she was dying to know how has she been. Buying herself with reasons she just wants to know so is because she cares for the idol as a friend and nothing more. But is it really though?

_"We are so lucky to be the one who is the first to be playing this song on our radio" female host stated excitingly._

_"Yes...and for those of you out there who loves TaengSicStar and especially admire Kim Tae Yeon and Jessica Jung, get your recorder ready to record this song to be ever first play on a radio, because from what I heard, the single album won't be out in stores anytime this week" the male host stated._

_"It's a slow song?" female voice asked._

_"Yes. A love song, from the info I get" male answers._

3 weeks of being in relationship was hard and happy at the same time, they both came to realize they were no longer the same like they used to during their teen years. Suho felt Tiffany can be very clingy and insecure at times while Tiffany thought that Suho should lower down his ego at times. But the two always manage to resolve things around, they knew being a couple isn't easy and isn't all just about love, is to learn to understand the other one better. Somehow, at these thoughts, she hoped she could've at least understand part of Taeyeon.

_"Very well, let's not delay any further, making fans out there itching to hear it, here we go with tonight first release, Almost by TaengSicStar" the male voice slowly fades behind as Piano and other instrument starts playing._

Tiffany bites the end of the tip of her pencil to solve the equation she is facing right now. As the song begins to play.

_"Can You Tell Me How Can One Miss,  
What She Never Had,  
How Could I Reminisce When There Is No Past,  
How Could I Have Memories Of Being Happy With You Boy,  
Could Someone Tell Me How Can This Be~"_

Tiffany's mind stop completely on trying to solve the equation, her mind was distracted by the beautiful voice that sings a very deep meaning of lyrics.

_Written by Taeyeon herself? – _Tiffany.

_"How Could My Mind, Pull Up Incidents,  
Recall Dates And Time That Never Happened.  
How Could We Celebrate A Love That's Too Late,  
And How Could I Really Mean The Words I'm About To Sayyyy~"_

Tiffany gulps, she is doing a repeating mantra in her head right now quietly, telling herself that this song is just a coincidence of similarities of what her heart is telling her, it can't be about her.

_"I Missed The Times That We Almost Shared, I Miss The Love That Was Almost There.  
I Miss The Times That We Used To Kiss, At Least In My Dreams Just Let Me Take My Time And Reminisce~  
I Miss The Times That We Never Had, What Happened To Us, We Were Almost There.  
Whoever Said It's Impossible To Miss When You Never Had.  
Never Almost Had You"_

Numb, her pencil slip off from her fingers grip, snapping herself off from her thoughts, she bends over to grab the pencil that was lying on the ground.

_"I Cannot Believe I Let You Go"_

Tiffany shakes her head, _It's a coincidence, Tiffany hwang, you're over thinking again _she scolds herself, her phone suddenly rang, it made her jump up a little, she switch the radio off, after answering the call, she dashes right outside of the house, he was already there, greeting her with a warm smile in the snowy night.

"Oppa" she charge forward towards him, kissing him in the lips, shutting her eyelids tightly. Just as he was about to further enhance the kissing process she pulls away, her own fingertips touching her rosy red lower lips, she look shock.

He smile, "Wow..." he breathe out, air coming out from his mouth, "That is...wow" he can't find the right word for the sudden kiss she given to him, after 3 weeks being together, he had tried to show her signs of wanting to make out but in a way, it did not happen, because it seems like it wasn't the right timing for her.

"What makes you here oppa?" she ask, obviously trying to change the topic from him further asking her why did she kiss him out of the blues.

"You" he smiles, "I finished practice, thought we could have a little time together?"

She smiles. Her mind is cluttered. She needs to DECLUTTER it.

"I wish you could at least come and have the dinner I made for you...at least just once"

"Baby...you know I want it too..." he sighs, pulling her into his arms, as she laid her head against his broad chest, "But you have got to understand, your boyfriend is a soon to be idol, I have many things to do...Imagine having a famous idol boyfriend, everyone will be so envious of you" he stated proudly.

Tiffany pulls her head away from his chest, her eyebrows furrowed, "I'm happy to have you, who you are, not because you're going to be some kind of an idol and people to be envious for"

"Yeah but-"

"Oppa...I'm really tired...can we like, talk tomorrow?"

He sees the situation wasn't on his side, "Okay...I'll try to make it tomorrow, you kn-"

"Yeah, practice" she said bluntly. He did a thumbs up and left.

Tiffany sit by her window still, looking out at the dark night and skies above her, _are all idols the same? So full of themselves? I wonder if Taeyeon is this kind of lover? Ugh! What are you even thinking, why on earth are you even thinking so~~~ keep focus Stephanie Hwangg! _Then her mind struck back to the kiss she had with Suho. Only she herself knows exactly why with the sudden kiss. _She _made her do something like this, Tiffany shakes her head. She was trying so hard to convince herself mentally that the song that Taeyeon wrote isn't about them, but why does her heart keep somehow, hoping it was? Because of that, she wants to make sure of her own feelings. Is not that she doesn't love him, she does, but she wants to make clear of who she loves more?

The moment her lip was against with his. In her eyes, were fireworks blasting loudly, not because the kiss was magnificent, but because it reminded her, a kiss she had under the fireworks, where she kissed the idol back by herself and at that point, she really didn't care if it was a girl she was kissing with.

Frustratingly she runs her fingers through her hair from the front to the back, she ends up sighing. What has the female idol cause her? Made her feel?

Strolling down in the park, in the morning chilly winter, just him and her, hand in hand, they spend their morning just with one another, enjoying each other companies. Often times, when they caught each other whenever the other one looks at each other secretly, they smile away shyly. Tiffany smiles again when she caught him looking at her, "Waeee" she pretends to whine, but her smile telling him the otherwise, showing that she is happy with his company and that made him smile as well.

"You look so pretty that I can't stop looking at you" he stated, "Steph..."

Tiffany nods her head, pretending like she agreed with him, "Oh. So you have to really appreciate me, araseo?" she giggles, he chuckles.

He grips her hand tighter, "I am" he gives his beautiful manly smile to her, then suddenly pulls her into a hug, "I really appreciate the chance you have given to me"

"Oppa..." she didn't expect he would take her joke so seriously, but she felt happy, that this man she used to know and grew up with during her teen years as boy, has turn into a man who loves her still. She hugs him back even tighter. For that moment, she felt relieve, at least for a moment, she knew somewhere in her heart, he is there, holding onto her, during the past few days, she had been thinking, if her thoughts could've been stated as cheating on him or his feelings. She can never lie to herself, she had been thinking about Taeyeon.

He pulls away, this time he cups her face in between his hands, smiling as he squashes her cheeks playfully.

"Aihhhh, oppa!" she complains cutely. But her breath was stiff when he leans his forehead towards hers, their second furthest skinship. She can feel herself blushing and is not the weather that does that.

"Saranghae" he breathes into her face, smiling at the end. Then he proceed kissing her forehead after that, "Tonight, there will be a private party held in my company, in a celebration of TaengSicStar sunbaenim's success on the single...have you hear the song, Steph?" they continues to walk down the park.

Tiffany opens her mouth, but she didn't know how she should reply. She had indeed, avoid the song if she could. If they were played on the radio station, she'll switch to another station or just switch the player off. Once, she steps into a cd shop and they switch onto the song, she had to leave her classmate in there and quickly make her way out of the shop. Remembering that she is now with Suho and he was actually waiting for her reply, she shook her head, feeling really guilty on the inside. Somehow, this was the part she can never understand why she felt so. Is not like she was cheating on him, she could feel her feelings were true for him.

"Besides, you told me you have worked for the company before, that explains why you knew them and they knew you back then in the coffee shop, so...please come...I want to show everyone the angel that I have been dating" Suho stated.

"Yahh, oppa, I thought you were the one who said you want to be a successful idol to debut? Won't a girlfriend ruin and decrease your fangirls?"

He smirks, "A man success always comes from the woman who is supporting him on the back, and you're that woman" he stated proudly, "Don't you want to be that woman?" he looks at her, pretending to frown.

She reaches up to play with his nicely trimmed eyebrows, nodding her head as they both giggles their way.

The party was set up in the hall they have, not too big and not too small, just right for the amount of people they invited. It was decorated in black and white balloons, Taeyeon was wearing a black skinny jeans with a white singlet inside expose over a black leather jacket. Is not too manly, yet she looks so chick behind the clothes her wardrobe artist has chosen for her to wear for tonight. Meanwhile, her partner, Jessica, is wearing a fully white nightgown dress, touching to the wood of the floor, with a cute small belt over her waist and a small bow in the middle of the belt in front of her dress.

Their manager walks to them, seeing they were at the entrance.

"My million dollars baby" she jokes, bowing to them slightly a little bit, but her eyes were caught by Taeyeon when she took a peek at Jessica. Taeyeon lets out a snort, teasing her manager, "Looking good you two"

Firework by Katy Perry was starting to play in the loudspeakers that surrounds the hall surround system, Jessica has already begun to bob her head towards the music, "Come on!" she already drags Taeyeon to the dance floor, not giving any chance for Taeyeon to reject or accept her offer, Taeyeon bow her head apologetically to Yuri when she turn back a little bit.

They were just dancing crazily to the song, not even sure if it could be called as a dance, Jessica was crazily bouncing up and down, while Taeyeon just stood there and chuckles to herself seeing how silly her partner is acting. She felt glad to have Jessica when she was being emotional the past few days, things was better when Jessica was acting all silly, like, she is not herself, the normal Jessica would be all cool and calm.

Jessica suddenly stop her silly dance when she lets out a gasp.

"Waeyo" Taeyeon wonders.

Jessica pulls her into a tight hug, not letting Taeyeon to move.

"Wae Jessi?" Taeyeon continues to ask, wondering what is seriously wrong with her singing partner who suddenly acts this way.

"Anni, please just don't ask and stay this way"

"What...?"

Taeyeon hears someone clearing throat behind them and Jessica was letting go of her hesitatingly. But her face fell and Taeyeon was immediately worried about her, "Jessi?" she reaches out to pull the girl, but Jessica's eyes were looking behind of Taeyeon not her. Taeyeon curiously turn around behind and saw Yuri first, then it was Suho and Tiffany, her eyes fell onto their intertwined hands below.

"Suho was looking for the Yeosshin Noonas to give his congrat" Yuri announce, feeling sorry as she said so, it was played all over on her face.

"Congratulations Noona" he smile to both his seniors, but offer a handshake to Taeyeon. She coolly took it and shook it, she knew she can't keep her eyes at Tiffany or their hands, so she drop her gaze off. "No need for further introduction wasn't it, my girlfriend, Tiffany Hwang"

"Hi"  
Tiffany smiles, but her smile faded when her eyes looks at Taeyeon, who was obviously avoiding in all kind of ways to not look at her and that hurts her.

"I think you two should go have some food first, we have plenty of time to chat later on" Yuri usher them, but really, she was just trying to make and see Taeyeon being put in this situation, hurt and emotional. "Let me bring you both to the table"

Suho nods his head and pull Tiffany along with him as they leave.

"Babo"

Jessica turns Taeyeon around, the girl seems to have frozen in her place, just in time, their song was played. Jessica hold Taeyeon's hands up and help to wrap it around her own waist, while hers was wrap around Taeyeon's neck as they dance into the slow song.

"How did you know?" Taeyeon ask with no hesitation and no reason to hide her true feelings, she looks at Jessica in the eyes.

"The song? And those days after seeing Suho and Tiffany as an item..." said Jessica.

"Ohh"

"Taeng"

"Oh?"

"It seems like the bad girl in the movie normally always turns out a good one and most kind one"

"...?"

Jessica smiles, but she shakes her head.

"No, tell me" Taeyeon insist.

"Don't tell me you have no idea that I have feelings for you...I was the bad girl in this story I guess"

"Jessi?"

"When you and Minah broke up, I was so selfish, I ignored your pain feeling happy and glad because you are finally single...but of course, breaking you two up was the best for our debut..." she explains, Taeyeon nods her head, understanding clearly why Jessica did so and it's the past anyway, "You know what those drama usually ends up for the bad girl?"

"Depends"

"Mine was watching the one I love going to another while I encourage her"

"Jessi...there is no way...me and her..." Taeyeon does not know how she should continue, so she just shakes her head, "Don't over think it" she touches Jessica's face, "Excuse me a minute" she then left the hall.

Taeyeon slams the stall door closed loudly, she kicked the door hard before settling herself on the closed lid toilet seat, frustration going through her mind and she is not clear if it's because she still can't accept seeing Tiffany with Suho or it was because Jessica was suffering because of her. She close her eyes tightly, pulling her hairs in her fingers, until the stall next to hers was heard closing, making her jerk on the toilet seat. She knows she can't hide forever, because there was no point of doing so either, when she comes out again, things are still the same. Nothing will change no matter how long she is going to stay inside there.

"OMMA" she taps her own heart, seeing Yuri standing there, with her arms crossed. Looking at her.

"Stalker?" Taeyeon pretends to laugh but made her way to the sink.

"If you can't accept to see them, don't pretend to be tough, just leave" said Yuri coldly.

"What are you talking about" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, pretending hard.

"Don't lie...your face changed, when you saw them..."

Taeyeon stops washing her hands when she felt her eyes starting to filled up with tears almost immediately when she hears Yuri said so, she seems to be unable to control it.

"Don't..." Taeyeon hangs her head low, her palms resting on the sink, "...make me cry in my own party, please" she pleaded, her voice crack at the end.

It surprised her manager, not even when she won awards for the best singer in Daesang made her tear up this way, it was another first time for Yuri to see this side of Taeyeon.

"No one's here...just let it out" said Yuri.

"I am not...going to..."

"You like to act tough don't you? Act like you didn't mind, act like you were alright! THAT CAN KILL YOU FROM THE INSIDE"

"So what! It doesn't change a thing! What do you want me to do? Go ruin that couple? Make Tiffany stuck in between me and Suho? I really love her Yul and that is why I can't do that! I don't want to see her in any pain! I just want her to be happy so I could be happy!" Taeyeon shouted back.

"And are you?"

Taeyeon face fell, "They say you will be happy as long as your love one is happy even if they are not with you...those...were just lies...I am not happy seeing her with him, because I love her too much"

"Then why didn't you do anything-"

"I could only look at her from far, Yul...that's it and I...I'll be satisfy with that"

"Did you? Setting her picture as your wallpaper, that was enough?" Yuri question.

Taeyeon smiles embarrassingly, but mostly, she felt pathetic in a way, "It felt like she's around me all the times"

The two become silence at this point.

"Come on...I am the star tonight...I shouldn't be disappearing in my own party" Taeyeon puts on a fake smile on her face, but it was too painful for Yuri to look at it, Taeyeon walk over to her manager and hug her around the shoulders, "Come on!" and left the toilet.

The two walks back to the hall and Taeyeon eyes automatically searches for Tiffany and Suho's table...

_Taeyeon strode passed their table, but she did not even look at them, not even a glance.  
But the worried look on Yuri's face was caught by Tiffany, their eyes looking at each other, Yuri wanted to say something, but then, her eyes drifted to Suho who was busy talking to Chanyeol about how the fangirls was waiting for him in the cold weather.  
"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom" Yuri excused herself, putting the napkin onto the table as she gets up, causing the boys to stop their conversation, they nods their heads.  
Before she leaves, she leans down and whispers into Tiffany's ear,  
"Come with me...if only your heart wants to"  
Yuri then stands right back up, squeezing Tiffany on the shoulder, "Do you need to fix your make up?" she pretended to ask, so it won't be too hard for her to leave with her.  
Tiffany looks at Suho who continues to brag about his fame, she is the boy she doesn't want to hurt.  
But..  
Someone else is making her worry even more at this moment.  
Yuri saw the hesitance and also, she didn't want to put Tiffany in a difficult decision.  
She gives a light squeeze on Tiffany's shoulder before beaming a sorry smile and left where Taeyeon had just left not long ago.  
Yuri made her way to the closes Ladies.  
Not until the sound of the high heels clicking on the floor coming from behind her made her turn around.  
Her heart smiles a bit seeing Tiffany catching up behind her.  
She stops.  
"I.. I am worried about my friend" she reasons.  
Yuri smirks. Shaking her head.  
"Friend? I thought you could not stand not understanding her?"  
Tiffany was shut off immediately.  
But she followed Yuri anyway, she just want to make sure Taeyeon is alright.  
The two walks into what seems to be like, empty Ladies, except for one stall, the door is closed.  
Yuri then points to one of the stall closes to her and Tiffany.  
Tiffany looks at Yuri.  
Who nods her head towards the stall and puts an index finger in front of her lips.  
Igniting that she should stay quiet and in there.  
With hesitance, she did it anyway._

Tiffany had her mouth covering the whole time as she can't stop those tears from spilling out and rolling down her cheeks, wetting her face. Her heart was aching painfully. She steps out from the stall that she has been hiding inside all these while, when Taeyeon said all that not long ago.

_You're an idiot..._

Tiffany walks over to the sink, she looks at the mirror in front of her. She looks horrible. Her face was red from the crying and she can't stop those tears, Taeyeon's words were repeating themselves in her mind right now and that made her cried even more.

_Why...why did you came with Yuri?! WHY MUST YOU! IDIOT! YOU FOOL!_

She sobs harder, she just feels like running away from this company right now, she doesn't want to let anyone sees her in this condition.

_What would Suho think if he sees me in this way?_

Right now, is not the time she is feeling guilty towards her boyfriend, but is her tears that seems like they won't be stopping anytime soon and she doesn't knows what she should do right now. All she did was just stand there and cry again and again.

Until the entry door opens, scaring her for a seconds.

"Why did you came in with Yul..."

Was the first thing Taeyeon said as she steps into the Ladies, closing the door behind her. Their eyes looking into each other, for the first time after so long. Taeyeon finally looks at her.

"Why make this so hard for you right now, babo?"

Taeyeon scolded.

Tiffany covers her face, crying even harder.

The next thing before she could know it, she was in Taeyeon's hug, her head against Taeyeon's shoulder as she leans down a little bit, resting her forehead on Taeyeon's shoulder as she continues crying, "Why" Taeyeon voice cracks again when she asked Tiffany.

Tiffany can no longer find her voice, even if she does have it, how can she answer to that.

Good thing that Tiffany's face is hidden at Taeyeon's shoulders, it means Tiffany can't see her.  
Taeyeon licks her own lips before continuing, "Why does my heart keeps looking for you..."


	18. Chapter 18

_Why have you made this so hard for me? _Tiffany silently wish the time would at least slow down a little when she's being in her arms, but she know what she's doing right now is totally wrong, she still is in a relationship with Suho, _my childhood best friend, the one who had been there for me when I was having one of the hardest time in my life, I can't do this to him, it's just cruel... _Unwillingly, she gently push Taeyeon away, not in any way that could offend the idol, the moment when her tears has stop or finished out on her, she gently break the hug.

When their eyes met, both were red, Tiffany slowly shook her head slowly, igniting that she can't, as if she understood what Taeyeon's eyes were asking her, the idol swallow her saliva hard. Tiffany steps aside to make her way out, her hand clutching the door knob, but her heart tells her to stop.

"I can't Miyoung...I've been lying to myself" Taeyeon started, she turns around to look at Tiffany's back facing her, "I told myself that you're just another girl that happens to be in the right timing for me to fall for, any girl could come into my life and sweep me off my feet, grab my heart like you did, you are just like any other girl I could bump into in the future..."

Tiffany felt tears pricking in her eyes again, hearing what Taeyeon is saying right now. But she has misunderstood-

"It was different, when I saw you back again, tonight...I refuse to let you go right now" Taeyeon finish her final sentence.

"He did a lot for me, Taeyeon...you won't understand-"

"Then make me" urge Taeyeon with persistent, "Do you want me to stop everything right now? Because if it's what you really want, I will" her voice stern and demanding.

"I can't hurt him..."

"...So you choose to hurt me instead?"

The moment when Taeyeon said so, Tiffany could feel her heart actually aches in pain, _no...of course not Taeyeon, I won't ever want to hurt you...but you have got to understand! _Tiffany bite her bottom lips, she wants to refrain herself from saying something that allows Taeyeon to say further. _Sorry, Kim Tae Yeon...forgive me..._ Tiffany unlock the toilet door and left.

Walking down the hallway seems forever for Tiffany, she knows every steps she is taking right now, is a further step away from Taeyeon, whom she left in the bathroom. But she knows, there is a man in the hall awaiting for her return and he did nothing wrong to her for her to treat him so selfishly.

_You're just confused Tiffany Hwang...yes you are..._ Tiffany keeps repeating these words in her mind. She stop by a bulletin board to check on her own reflection, thank goodness her eyes weren't too swollen, but her eyelids were red and below her eyes were puffy red.

Indeed, he was waiting for her return, he's standing there by the entrance of the hall, looking at his phone, probably checking the time of how long she has left, worries were playing on his face, the click of her high heels on the floor got his attention, he rushes to her side when he look up, holding her by the arms, "Where have you been? Why are your eyes red? What happened?"

She could only smile, "Period" she lied. His face went distorted a moment, as if he was trying to fit all the puzzles thrown at him, "Does it still hurt? Do you want to go home?"

_Today will probably be the last time for me to see Taeyeon in person. _Tiffany shakes her head softly.

"I'm fine already, took some painkillers in the bathroom, explains why the long delay"

He sighs in relief, nodding his head in return, "I'm glad you are feeling better then, shall we go in?" he offers his arm to her, with no hesitation, she hooked her arm around his, but before they step right back into the hall, her head automatically turns around to look at the corner where Taeyeon should be walking back, no sign though.

Taeyeon came back about 10 minutes later, Yuri and Taeyeon exchange glances but said nothing, neither did the idol stops at the table where her manager was at, with Tiffany and the rest of the trainee boys were, she also did not make any eye contact with Tiffany, just walking straight to where Jessica is at.

"Hey" she gives Jessica's shoulders a light squeeze.

Tiffany grips the table cloth in sudden reaction of seeing that, Yuri caught that, it made Tiffany quickly release her grips, she blush in embarrassment.

"You okay?" Jessica ask, leaning sideways towards Taeyeon, but her eyes focus on the stage where the emcee was talking and joking.

"Urm yeah" Taeyeon answer coolly, just like her usual self, but she starts playing with her mobile.

Jessica smiles, she reaches out to brush Taeyeon's bang a little, "I'm glad then"

Taeyeon smiles back in return.

"Oh yeah oppa" Tiffany remembers of something, "I'll be off to a school trip tomorrow, so we'll have to meet on Wednesday okay?"

"Okay" he answer as he drives the road to Tiffany's place.

"You know...you could come if you want to..." she looks at him.

His face remains as calm as he is in the beginning, "I've been taking a lot of practice lately so I'll-"

"I get it" she cuts it short, her hope were crushed anyway with that answer.

"Steph..."

"No, don't worry, I really get it" she gives him a fake smile and he returns one, buying into her fake smile instead.

"Good. Enjoy your trip alright?"

"Dae"

He stops by at her place, the two gets out from the car, "I'll miss you" he leans forward to give her a kiss on the lips, but she just stood in her place, frozen. He smiles as he pulls away, "See you"

"Dae...see you"

After taking a warm bath in the snowy night, Tiffany felt so much fresher, she already pack for her one day trip to the woods for her school trip, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, her mind begin thinking again, this time, it was the hug, the words that Taeyeon said to her tonight.

_Not again Tiffany. _She shakes her head. Switch her lights off. Forcing herself to sleep no matter what, she knows when she is asleep, she'll stop thinking.

Since only a few students from her class participate in this trip, each of them in returns get a personal cabin, a small one of course, but is cosy enough, with a window, it looks lovely. They didn't get to do much since it was snowing quite heavily. So their teacher instructed them to return to their rightful cabin.

Her clothes were damp by the melted snow, so she had no choice but to hang them up, changing into her pajamas, she climbed to the couch by the window, _'so you choose to hurt me instead?' _Tiffany closes her eyes, she tries hard to stop thinking about those words that said by Taeyeon, _no, if only you knew, I don't mean to hurt you, Taeyeon...I really don't...not at least on purpose._

Tiffany's eyes pops open when she hears tapping sound coming from beside her, she is as shock as hell seeing Kim Tae Yeon in a full winter attire, standing right outside of her cabin, Taeyeon tap the window again to get Tiffany's attention back again, the girl inside of the cabin look back at her after receiving a surprise of her appearance.

She sees Taeyeon mouthed 'Hi' with a smile, automatically, she smiles back in return.

Taeyeon taps the window again, Tiffany tilts her head as Taeyeon pressed her index finger on one side of the window. _What is she doing? _As if Taeyeon could read her mind, Taeyeon smiles again and this time, her eyes throw signs at her index finger that was pressing up against the window. Tiffany's eyebrows were furrow together as she begins to wonder what is Taeyeon up to.

With her other free hand, Taeyeon points at Tiffany's hand. It made Tiffany feel even more puzzle, but seemingly she understands what Taeyeon was trying to tell her, she lifts her hand up and Taeyeon was nodding her head, now Taeyeon, with her free hand, shows only her index finger and Tiffany mimic the same, she follows where Taeyeon's free hand leads her to.

Ended up, their fingers were pressed up against the slightly fogged up window by the snow. Taeyeon index finger begin to move, when Tiffany follows, Taeyeon nods her head, showing Tiffany that she is doing exactly what she wants.

Tiffany blinks her eyes, it's a little teary, when she has her index finger follows Taeyeon's index finger, they ended up drawing a heart shape on the window, in the end, Taeyeon leans up a bit and gave a kiss at the window, the shape of her lips on the window, the side of her lips goes up as she smirks and smile at the same time. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, Taeyeon's lips were exactly on Tiffany's lip, visually.

_Kim Tae Yeon..._

Taeyeon starts walking away and that made Tiffany jump back into reality, but to her relieve, she hears her door knocking sound, getting onto her feet, she opens the door, to welcome the idol standing by her door, "Can I come in? Of course I can" Taeyeon steps in, taking her scarf off and her black cloak off as she hangs them by the vacant chair near the entrance.

Though yesterday was awkward as hell and they should be feeling weird in between them right now, but Tiffany's mind can't stop replaying the scene by the window. She turns around to only find Taeyeon sitting at the edge of her bed, _how...sweet is she actually? Or did she do it before? _Taeyeon looks at the girl who is stunned at the door, she smiles, walking to where Tiffany is at, she helps closing the open door, next, she walks to the window and pulls the curtain over, in case if anyone walk pass, she wouldn't want any attention.

Looking back at Tiffany, the girl is still at where she was when she lets Taeyeon in. Taeyeon walks to the girl, "Hey" she calls Tiffany out, snapping the girl back to earth again, she smiles when Taeyeon has a confuse look on her face, "I want us to talk" she said sternly once again, but this time, she shows no hesitation, she leads Tiffany to where she sat not long ago and gently, she has to push Tiffany to sit on the edge of the bed as she walks back over to grab the vacant chair she saw and hung her cloak.

Pulling the chair by to be situated in front of Tiffany. Taeyeon sat on the chair, Tiffany's legs in between hers as she inch closer.

"Now..." Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "Make me understand"

"..."

"You said I don't understand, I want to..."

"You came all the way here to- wait- how did you know about me being here?"

"A little money will get me as much info's as I want" Taeyeon crosses her arms with a hint of smirk across her face.

"As usual" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Tell me now" Taeyeon reach out to hold Tiffany's hands, the girl gulps nervously, "Does this make you feel awkward and hard to talk?" Taeyeon look at their hands. Her thumbs rubbing each of Tiffany's knuckles, but with Tiffany nodding her head shyly, she lets go.

"He was my best friend when we were really at a very young age, at the age where I was being bullied and ignore and needed friend most, he ignores all that and be my only friend, he protects me all the time, even until primary school...he was there for me"

"Then why only be together now?"

"Because in the middle of 6th grade, he left..."

"Now he's back?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"So you had to be with him?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, wondering how the idol is going to turn the whole story.

"Let me get this straight...you knew Suho when you guys were both young kids, babies-"

"Not babies" Tiffany rolls her eyes, "How was a 5 year old being called as babies?"

"Okay" Taeyeon rolls her eyes as well, "Toddler then"

Tiffany stays quiet, she doesn't wants to argue with the idol in front of her, knowing Taeyeon will have all kind of excuses to reason with her.

"That's not love" Taeyeon said coldly, she look straight into Tiffany's eyes, those that were now glaring at her, "You're only with him, because you felt like you owe him a favour, because he protected you and sort of help you through the hard stage you had as a baby- okay, toddler, you felt like you owe him in some place and you need to repay his kindness"

..._It...It can't be! Suho oppa is a great guy! He has been there for...me... _Tiffany suddenly realize the next thought she is going to have and Taeyeon might be right. "NO" she shouted as she gets onto her feet, but Taeyeon pressed her thighs back down, an electric current of waves were send by Taeyeon's hands up to her thighs, she pushes Taeyeon's hands away.

"Yes" Taeyeon said it with determination.

Tiffany shakes her head, "I am not going to break with him-"

"Why? Because you're afraid someone will be hurt if you does? Him?"

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon.

"Stop that glaring, is not scary, is cute instead AND, if you continue to be with him, you will selfishly hurt two person" said Taeyeon in a fierce tone, "Me...and You"

"Tae-"

"Miyoung...you said I am someone you can never understand, well, not only you, but I disclose myself from others, because I am afraid, I am so scare of pain...is hard to believe, but I am not lying to you...now you're the first and only people who knows why I act this way..."

"I really don't want to hurt him" Tiffany sighs.

"I refuse to let you go, Miyoung...I really really want you"

When Taeyeon said that, her eyes were beginning to be red. One seldom sight of Kim Tae Yeon expressing herself so emotionally.

"I am always the coolest and toughest among my colleagues, my crews, my manager, my ex girlfriend, my duet partner and ever to my mum...but when it comes to you, my tears comes almost automatically and something I couldn't stop" Taeyeon wipes her eyes.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"I made the effort of the 5 hours drive to see you tonight was because I have the determination to drive back to Seoul with you as my girlfriend" said Taeyeon.

..._as her girlfriend? Am I even ready for that? No, I am still in relationship with Suho oppa...this is like cheating on him behind his back and I hate cheaters! I won't be able to hurt him to this extend...but at the same time...this person in front of me, really did made an effort to show her affectionate side._Tiffany sighs.

...

...

..

..

.

.

"That won't happen Taeyeon"


	19. Chapter 19

Taeyeon stand up furiously, she looks at Tiffany in disbelief, shaking her head, "Miyoung..."

"Tae, stop" Tiffany stands up as well, but to just get away from Taeyeon, she made her way back to the window where she sat long before Taeyeon drops by, "You can't just ask me to screw Suho oppa up, he don't deserve this kind of treatment-"

"And I do?" Taeyeon said historically as she makes her way to where Tiffany is at, she squats right next to the girl, her hand placing on Tiffany's knee, "I never make such effort on anything before, other than my past...now, I am giving us and myself a chance again...why can't you give me the chance to make it happen?"

Tiffany shut her eyes close for a minute, she tries her best to calm down in such situation and do what is right, when she opens her eyes again, all she sees is a pair of round teary twinkling beautiful pair of eyes, looking right back at hers.  
"I can't just leave him"

"Do you love him?"

Tiffany blinks, she looks at Taeyeon, "What makes you think you have any rights to question my love for him? If I don't, do you think he'll be my boyfriend? O-of course I do" Tiffany looks away.

"Then what about me, have you love me before...?" she ask genuinely.

"I" Tiffany takes a deep breath, "I like you, I ju-"

"Okay, that's enough" Taeyeon remove her hand away from Tiffany's knee.

Tiffany saw the way Taeyeon clenches her jaw, she was straining so much that the bone around her jaw was tensing, "I'm sorry, Tae?"

Taeyeon walk over to the chair to pick her cloak up, she puts them back on, "It seems like I was destiny to be single" she mumbles, she take one last look at Tiffany before sighing out with a painful smile as she walks to the door, making her way to the exit, "I made an effort to come all the way here just to see you, but...clearly I've came for nothing but an answer that cuts through my heart"

"Taeyeon"

"Goodnight Miyoung" she bids, opening the door, she steps out from the cabin, closing the door behind her.

Tiffany can feel her own heart clenching hard, as Taeyeon starts walking away without turning back. Now she was hesitating on the edge of her seat, debating if she should run outside and ask Taeyeon to come back and maybe they could talk about it.

Seemingly, God seems to hear Tiffany's heart and made Taeyeon slipped from the icy floor, which made the girl ended up lying on her back, loud smacking sound is heard coming from her head when it hits the icy ground.

"DAMN! TAEYEON" quickly, she scrambles up to her feet and quickly get out from her cabin, rushing to the injured girl who is now sitting up, rubbing the back of her head, "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?" Tiffany tries to check Taeyeon's head, but the idol moves away harshly, she glares at Tiffany before continuing to feel around the back of her head where it hurts with her fingertips. Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips, Taeyeon being harsh to her meaning nothing is going to change the idol's mood in this situation right now.

Something wet was felt with Taeyeon fingers, she pull her fingers to the front of her face, even her eyes widens, blood, Tiffany gasps.

"WE NEED TO GET YOU A DOCTOR!" Tiffany was about to-

"I rather die than getting your help.."

Tiffany looks at her with shock, "...you rather die...than getting help from me...?" it hurts Tiffany to hear Taeyeon saying so.

Taeyeon looks away, with a grunt, with all her strength, Taeyeon gets back onto her feet, follows by Tiffany, though she has to admit, she starts to feel the sore from her head to her back, she knows she needs to pretend she's okay in front of the worried looking girl beside her right now.

"Why...why are you so stubborn? I just wanted to help..."

"Why don't you just shut up and go back inside your cabin so you can sleep and meet with your Suho oppa the next bloody day?" Taeyeon hissed, "I'm going, bye"

"Fine!"

They start walking in the different direction, as Tiffany reached her cabin door, she turns back around to look at Taeyeon's back, the girl was grunting and hissing with every steps she takes.  
Rolling her eyes.

Taeyeon starts cussing low in her breath until someone tug her sleeve, she turns around and sees Tiffany behind her, holding against the cloak material, those pleading puppy eyes are beginning to work it out, Taeyeon snap away from looking at it too long, "Let go" she warns.

"Do you want me to?" Tiffany ask in return, her face fierce but blushing a little bit.

"..."

"Come inside, let me get your wound treated before it gets infection" offered Tiffany.

"I can't promise you"

"Can't promise me what?"

"That I can control myself if I follow you back into the cabin" answer Taeyeon.

Tiffany swallow her saliva shaking her head, she ignores Taeyeon's warning and pulled the girl by the sleeve back to the direction where they exited not long ago. She pulls the girl inside and Taeyeon just stood there in the middle of the room, looking at Tiffany who is locking the door up.

"I know I saw a first aid kit here somewhere this morning" Tiffany mumbles to herself as she begins to search around the room cupboards.

Taeyeon continue to glare at Tiffany's every move.

She lays on her front to look underneath the bed, she smiles, "Aha! There you are" she reaches for it until something crawl pass her hand, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" her reaction was to quickly pull her hand out, too quickly that's it, she hits her hand against the wooden bed frame.

"Idiot"

Tiffany has her left hand holding her right hand, her knuckles and hand is red from the impact she smacks against the bed frame, as Taeyeon and her eyes met, Tiffany wanted to yell at her for the cruel remark she just made, but the pain is getting to her, it starts stinging so much that she feels her own eyes getting teary.

Grumbling, Taeyeon made her way to where Tiffany is at and sat with her on the floor in front of her, "Let me see" she puts her hand out.

"Yeah, I am an idiot, I wonder why did you fall for an idiot"

"Because I am an idiot as well" Taeyeon said calmly, as if it was a praise instead of insulting remark, she grab Tiffany's injured hand anyway in the situation, gently though, Tiffany tried to pull away, but when Taeyeon slowly looks up, those fierce eyes glaring at her with a dare, she gulps and decide to let Taeyeon to have a good look at it.

"Stupid"  
Taeyeon mumbles as her fingers brushes back and forth of Tiffany's red painful hand.

"You're a jerk, how could you say mean things-"

"I am just telling the truth" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but she's beginning to enjoy that Tiffany is busy arguing with her and not noticing that she was touching and feeling her skin from her hand, "Get some oil out and I'll rub it for you, it'll lessen the pain"

"You wouldn't even let me get your head injury treated, why should I listen to you?"

"My head doesn't hurt, my heart is!" Taeyeon snaps back, making Tiffany blushes again, "Those-" Taeyeon use her other hand to cup Tiffany's face, "are not nothing...you blush so frequently when I say something...why so? Do you blush when he talks too?"

Tiffany pulls away, "I..do not know what in the world you are talking about"

Taeyeon gets onto her knees as she leans closer to Tiffany, right by the side of her ear, Tiffany immediately froze in her position at the closure they are having right now, but she can't escape since Taeyeon is holding her wrist firmly in between them, "Do you blush when he gets this close to you? Or did you felt uncomfortable instead?"

"Your heart is racing isn't it? I can hear your uneven breathing Miyoung-ah...you're being nervous of every action I am making right now..."

"Kim Tae Yeon, stop it..." her voice demanding, but softly.

Taeyeon smirks, the air that comes out short from her nose, hits Tiffany's earlobe, causing the younger girl to gulp, wondering how can one idol do such thing to her, many will be happy if they were in her position, "I've warned you, I've said, if you dragged me back into your cabin, I can't promise I can control myself like I did when I came in first place just now..."

"Tae-"

Taeyeon leans in, kissing the back of Tiffany's ear, the girl responded by suddenly holding up her breath, "Just breathe..." she chuckles cruelly.

"Stop it..." Tiffany was moving a little bit, but she knows it's useless when Taeyeon is acting exactly like a dominant over her right now. She'll eventually not be able to run out from Taeyeon's hand in the end, "Taeyeon...please"

"You know...when you're pleading like that...it makes me..."

"..."

Her mind lost it, she felt something rubs pass her center.  
With all her might, she pushed Taeyeon away and reaches out to slap Taeyeon with her right hand, though it's burning and stinging in pain right now, she couldn't care less. How could someone, who she doesn't even know if she could refer as friend, touch her private part so casually.

"Oww" Taeyeon rubs her part where Tiffany slaps, "Are you hitting a mosquito?" she smirks.

Tiffany glares at her, if those eyes are shooting knives out, Taeyeon would be dead by now.  
"How could...y-you...touch me...there!"

"Why" Taeyeon smiles innocently, tilting her head to the side, "Did you get wet?"

Tiffany raise her hand again, showing that she is going to slap Taeyeon just again, but the idol held her wrist stopping her, "I've told you" she hissed at Tiffany, "I couldn't control myself if you bring me back in!" she shouted.

"You have a mellow expression, your lips look sexy every time when they parts apart whenever you want to talk-"

"So you're saying you'll try to take my virginity if we are ever together? Thank G-"

"You're a virgin?"

"What the hell...! Get out of my room! NOW! Scram! May hell be with you!"

"I'm sorry, I love you"

Taeyeon let go of the wrist she held and immediately hugs Tiffany tightly, "Sorry...I'm a weirdo, you're right...but can't you give yourself and this weirdo a chance to explore each other more?"

"..."

"Please Tiffany"

Tiffany look at the clock on the wall, she sighs, "I guess you have to stay for the night...it's running late, I don't want you to be on the dark road alone, who knows what can happen"

"So you mean I can stay?" Taeyeon ask cheerfully.

Tiffany nods her head.

"Okay!"

Taeyeon leans onto her back, but she pulls Tiffany along as she did so, causing the girl to yelp and ended up on top of Taeyeon who is lying on the floor.

"What the heck"

"The bed is too small, we might need to cramp up to sleep up there" Taeyeon smile cutely.

"Who said anything about sharing-"

"Shhh-" Taeyeon press a finger up against Tiffany's lip, "Try..."

Tiffany rolls her eyes. She finds the will to fight lost in the middle of somewhere until she drifted to sleep somehow, she didn't know when.

Taeyeon wanted to turn, to change her sleeping position but she realize she can't move her arm, opening her eyes, she realized why, her right arm were spread open and Tiffany is lying her head on it as if it's a pillow beside her, she smiles at the sight, _at least she didn't run away when she can _Taeyeon smiles in her mind.

"I'm cold" she mumbles in her sleep and Taeyeon could see she was shivering a little bit. Looking at the bed, there's a folded blanket on it. Taeyeon tries to lift Tiffany's head up so she could move and reach out to take the blanket, but the minute she did so, Tiffany pulls Taeyeon's shirt as she snuggles closer, pressing her face against Taeyeon's body, "Hmmmh~ Taeyeon" and that sentence made Taeyeon felt like the happiest girl ever in the world.

"Even in your sleep you're still thinking about me, huh?" Taeyeon plays with Tiffany's fringe, she uses her cloak to wrap Tiffany's body, Taeyeon smile again seeing such situation is actually happening, she no longer feels lonely, "I really love you Tiffany" she whispers as her lips pressed against Tiffany's forehead, "What I did earlier on was to assure of your feelings to me were right to my guesses, if you would've no feelings for me, you wouldn't have let me still sleep with you tonight, here in one room" Taeyeon smiles contently to herself.

Tiffany is stirred in her sleep as she felt something shining in her head above, looking up with having a hard time to open her eyes, she sees the sun shining through the curtains, then she realize she's sleeping on something, not a pillow definitely, if it is a pillow, why does it feels like almost a log. With much determination, she turns her head to the back, she almost giggle at the sight she is looking at right now, Taeyeon had her face facing upwards, mouth open, light snores coming out from her knows as she inhales and exhales.

Naughtily, Tiffany let her index finger dip slightly into Taeyeon's opening mouth, she tries to suppress her laughter quietly but shriek when Taeyeon suddenly held her finger in her mouth in between her teeth.

Taeyeon opens her eyes, smirking halfway, Tiffany embarrassingly pulls her finger out, she just feel like digging a hole through the cabin floor to hide herself.

"Someone's being mischievous up early in the morning" Taeyeon turns around to face Tiffany, "Good morning beautiful"

"I need to go" Tiffany mumbles, but she fails to move when Taeyeon quickly drape a leg over her waist, trapping Tiffany closer to her, true enough, she blushes again.

"What's the hurry" Taeyeon teases, she loves seeing shy Tiffany. It's cute.

"No..." Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips.

"Why?" ask Taeyeon, "Where do you want to go, Miyoung?"

"I really...urm...need to pee" said Tiffany shyly, even the remarks made Taeyeon felt shy a moment there.

"Okay, but only if you kiss me" offers Taeyeon.

Tiffany jaw drop open, "In case you have forgotten, I still have a boyfriend...and is not you"

"OUCH, but it's going to be me soon, right? I mean, after all, we did spent a night together and I was the first to..." her voice trails off.

"First to?" Tiffany eyes widen, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WHEN I WAS ASLEEP!?"

"Yah yah! I was asleep when you're sleeping too!" Taeyeon protest.

"Then what was it, first to what"

"Touch you there" since Tiffany is trap, Taeyeon use her front to bump against Tiffany's front.

Tiffany eyes widen again.

"We're both girls...don't worry-"

"No, you don't respect me"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to joke...I like seeing you blush"

"Yeah, but not this way"

"Okay, taken note"

"Now can you let me go pee?" Tiffany sighs.

"Of course, with a kiss" Taeyeon reminds.

"Taeyeon, you're making me feel like I am cheating on my boyfriend, the heck, I already am...and I am feeling guilty"

"Correction, I making you to make things fair, it's obvious you like me more than him even though you call him as your boyfriend, if you continue to be with him, you're being unfair to me, you and him...and if he really loves you, he'll let you choose your own happiness"

"Then do you really love me?"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"Then why does it seems like I have no choice to choose?"

"Simple. I love myself more, that is why I am choosing my happiness" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany sighs.

"Look, I'm joking okay, I love you and I will learn how to tolerate on some occasions okay?"

"Then can you just let me pee now? I seriously can't hold it any longer..."

"Then can't you just kiss me?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes. As stubborn as usual, but that's the Taeyeon she knows anyway, she leans forward, Taeyeon pucker her lips up, but Tiffany lips landed on Taeyeon's forehead instead.

"In case you missed out, my lips is on my face, Miyoung"

"In case you've forgotten, I still have a boyfriend I need to explain to when I gets back, don't make me feel even worse with a kiss"

Taeyeon unwraps her leg from Tiffany's waist.

"Thank you" quickly she gets up and head to the bathroom, "urm" she looks at Taeyeon who is still lying on the floor.

"Could you cover your ears?" ask Tiffany.

"Why?"

"Can't you just do it"

"I can do it for you, but I sure do need to know why I am doing it"

"Cos...Idontwantyouhearingmepee"

Sure enough Taeyeon hear it clear enough, she finds it cute, so she smile. Taeyeon then cover both her ears.

"Only stop covering when I come out kay?"

Taeyeon squints her eyes, "Can't hear you...what? oh okay, I love you too"

_Okay...I have to admit, she has a very cute side of her... _Tiffany rolls her eyes and gets into the bathroom.

After done, she came out and only finds Taeyeon lying on the bed, with her hands covering her ears.  
"Done"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, smiling, she uncovers her ears, "Mi-" the knock on the door startle them.

"TIFFANY PALLI! BREAKFAST IS BEING SERVE IN THE CAFETERIA SOON! ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Tiffany recognise the voice belonging to one of her art classmate, "y-yeah!" she looks at Taeyeon nervously, if the girls or any of her classmate finds out about Taeyeon being in her room, they'll go crazy fangirling her.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU OUTSIDE HERE"

Taeyeon shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Urm...N-no...Shermain, just go, I'll catch up with you later, my tummy doesn't feel so good, I think I will have a toilet session first!" Tiffany shouts in return.

"YOU SURE?"

"That's it" Taeyeon grumbles softly as she jumps off from the bed, Tiffany quickly grab hold of Taeyeon.

"What are you doing?" she whisper at Taeyeon.

"Shutting her up, she's annoying, can't she get the message?"

"TIFFANY?"

"Yes, Shermain, I'm sure!" she shouts the reply to her friend outside but gave Taeyeon a stern look.

"Why does she needs to accompany you? Why is she so determine to do it?"

"Please don't even start being jealous on this.."

Taeyeon walks behind of Tiffany, hugging the girl tightly, of course it surprises Tiffany, "I'll be a jelly once you're mine"

"Only you thinks I'm pretty" Tiffany leans back a little as she's beginning to feel comfortable, she knows what she's doing might be sorry for Suho if he ever finds out. But she can't help it if she's being a magnet to Taeyeon.

"That's not true, Ms. Modest" Taeyeon take a sniff of Tiffany's neck.

"How are you going to get out?"

Taeyeon smile, "You don't have to worry on that, just start thinking of how to break it off with Suho once you're back today"

"T-today? But Tae-"

"No buts in this case, I want to claim you as mine as soon as possible" Taeyeon smooch Tiffany on the shoulder before pulling away, Tiffany turns around.

"..."

"Look at me"

Tiffany did.

"Okay?"

"Okay..." Tiffany nods her head softly.

Taeyeon smiles proudly, "That's my girl...now go get your breakfast"

Although feeling heavy in the heart already that she needs to leave Taeyeon in her room, but she knows if she doesn't turns up in the cafeteria, her friends will come bombarding her cabin and she can't risk it.

She finishes her breakfast quicker than usual as she hurriedly rushes back to her cabin, but when she opens her door, the small cabin room is clearly empty, no sign of anyone in there. Odd, she felt lonely and a little bit sulky, she knows she isn't suppose to act that way, but she's beginning to grow on Taeyeon. It makes her shivers a little thinking how clingy she is beginning to be.

Tiffany walks to her bed only to find her luggage bag on the bed already, on the bag, is a note on it.  
Tiffany begins to read.

_Dear Miyoung,  
For I shall claim you soon, I've packed up every single of your belonging, yes, including your toothbrush in the bathroom, all into your luggage bag, go home quickly and safely and I'll see you when I see you, hopefully soon enough, I am already missing you as I am writing this.  
I'm not your typical romeo who writes poet or poems, but seeing this, I feel... like a cold breeze just went by, hehehe, but they say you say sweet things automatically when it comes to saying it to the people you love.  
Is true \\(^_^)/ 3 3 3  
By the way, your bag might feel lighter, that's because I took all of your clothes with me._

Tiffany opens her luggage bag, true enough, it's just her toothbrush, toothpaste, gargling cup and her romance novel of Twilight in it. All her shirts were gone.

_They'll be less heavier in that way, it will also be a real good reason for me to come and pass the clothes back to you ;) Don't blame me, but I know I'll miss you.  
Text me when you read this.  
ILY  
Already IMY :-*  
Your soon to be boyfriend : Kim TY  
P/S: I know you're smiling._

Taeyeon drives half way pass the exit of the cabin inn, until her phone rang, she smiles seeing the caller is the person she is missing.

Taeyeon: That was quick. Not as what I thought.  
Tiffany: What did you thought?  
Taeyeon: That you might ignore the note..  
Tiffany: Well... I do need my clothes back anyway.

The two smiled as they continue to tease each other.

Taeyeon: Think you can do it fine alone breaking up with him?  
Tiffany: ...  
Taeyeon: Or do you need me there?  
Tiffany: No... I think is best I solve my own relationship myself..  
Taeyeon: *sigh* Okay.  
Tiffany: Won't it be awkward for you both since you two were from the same company.  
Taeyeon: It didn't matter how others would think, all it matters comes to you for me, Miyoung.  
Tiffany: *smile* Araso...  
Taeyeon: You haven't tell me..  
Tiffany: What?  
Taeyeon: I've said that I love you...and you're suppose to say?  
Tiffany: Thank you? *giggles*  
Taeyeon: Aish *grunt* I didn't know that my girl is that mean.  
Tiffany: I learnt from the very best, shifu...  
Taeyeon: Who?  
Tiffany: Urm. You? *laughs*  
Taeyeon: Fine..anyway-  
Tiffany: You're driving right? Focus first, please...be safe...text me when you're not driving.  
Taeyeon: Worried already?  
Tiffany: Oh shut up.  
Taeyeon: Shut me.  
Tiffany: Is that a dare, Kim? Why not you come here and I'll do as you said.  
Taeyeon: Is that a dare, Mi? Cos you know I will dead turn around if you can do as you said.

Tiffany held her breath, who is she kidding, of course Taeyeon will do what she says.

Tiffany: No...  
Taeyeon: *sigh* I know.  
Tiffany: You said it yourself, you'll see me when you does, right?  
Taeyeon: Yeah...  
Tiffany: Okay, focus on your driving... I'll see you when you see me...  
Taeyeon: Ok.  
Tiffany: Okay...

Tiffany takes a big breath and filled it with all the guts she can have.

Tiffany: I love you too, Taeyeon.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*

Taeyeon squints her eyes hard when bright lights suddenly shines in her way, "ugh!" she groans.

"Babo...we have to be on Music Bank today, wake up"

Taeyeon rubs her eyes, she felt an additional weight beneath her, opening her eyes, she sees Jessica busy playing with her smartphone.

"The fuck-" Taeyeon sits up immediately, she looks around, as if her living room was being unfamiliar to her right now, Jessica study her reaction carefully.

"You okay?" she ask.

Taeyeon felt a stinging pain coming from the veins in her brain, is as if someone is hammering from the inside of her head, "...oww...what is going on...?" she reaches out for her smart phone to check on the log in and out calls, her eyes widens, "That's impossible..." she remembers clearly she had made a call with Tiffany when she was driving her way home.

"What's impossible, Taeng?"

"How long have I been asleep?" ask Taeyeon.

"I think you came home at around midnight"

Taeyeon rubs her forehead, "Are you sure? Midnight?"

"I didn't look at the time when I heard the door slamming outside..this morning when I woke up, there you are, sleeping in the living room"

"It can't be..." Taeyeon shakes her head in disbelief...but once again, she growls when the pains come striking her again, "What is happening...my head hurts!"

"Duh! You drank a dozen of beer, what do you expect, you're not even fully sober yet" said Jessica, "Come on, get yourself a bath, I've prepared some early grey, have that and we'll head out for breakfast"


	20. Chapter 20

Taeyeon had her leg crossed on top of another while she is waiting backstage for Jessica to sing the song she wrote, titled, '_Almost' _on Music Bank, she wasn't alone though, she has her manager by her side, accompanying them both.

"Yul, this is weird"

"Hmm? What is" but her eyes not leaving off the stage a second as she kept on looking at Jessica.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes on how her manager was so engulf with the blonde singing onstage, not until when she didn't see it coming, a big slap coming from her back, loud smacking sound enough to tear Yuri's eyes away from the singer on stage, looking behind of Taeyeon with slight shock.

"Owww" Taeyeon groans, while trying to reach out for her painful back, she turns around only to see a cool cold blooded Krystal Jung, staring back at her with no expression, "What was that for?"

Krystal shrugs her shoulders coolly and pulled a chair to sit right next to Taeyeon.

"Why are you here?"

"Yyahh, Taeyeon oppa, aren't you forgetting something, it's your first Music Programme for the song you wrote!" Krystal rolls her eyes, "I'm here to support my sister?"

Taeyeon smile a little bit, "How's work? I haven't been visiting you lately..."

"Tiring" Krystal answers bluntly, "What is up with you and my sister? I haven't hear her talking about you lately whenever she goes home"

This time, Yuri looks at Taeyeon's direction.

"Could you help me check with something?" Taeyeon suddenly ask Krystal.

"What is it"

"Check and see if there's any injury on the back of my head" requested Taeyeon.

Causing herself to get weird looks from Yuri and Krystal.

"Did you fall on your back Taeng?" Yuri ask in concern.

"I don't even know it myself, that is why I need your help to help me check it out..."

"Who knows you might've fall on your head and forget everything that happens before it?" Krystal jokes as she gets up and walk behind of Taeyeon.

"I hope so" Taeyeon quietly mumbles.

Krystal starts feeling around with her fingertips.

"Any bumps?" Taeyeon ask with hopes, making Yuri felt even puzzle with Taeyeon's reaction right now.

"Er..no" answers Krystal with a puzzle tone, Taeyeon felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach almost immediately, "What about you? Do you feel any pain?"

Frowning, she shakes her head. _What is happening to me...? I thought I really did drove 10 hours of back and forth to look for her at the camp...is that all just a dream? How was that possible, it seems so realistic...the hesitation, the rejection...everything, her being in my arms-_

"What is going on with you, Taeng, seriously..." Yuri ask in deep concern.

"Nothing" Taeyeon assures, "I just need to go get something straight right...I'll be back" she gets up and leave backstage.

_Maybe she can tell me what happen? Though is gonna be kind of weird...but I can't be that severely in love with her to the point where I can't differentiate reality and dream am I? If it is, I would've need to get a consult with the psychology doctor..._ Taeyeon dials the keypad on her screen, she nervously place the phone at her ear, listening to the phone ringing after another. Her breath hitch when the ringing was answered by the other end.

Tiffany: Hello?  
Taeyeon: ... *gulps*  
Tiffany: Hello, Taeyeon? You there?

Taeyeon nervously walks into one of the makeup room, slamming the door close as she stood nervously in the middle of the room.

Taeyeon: Miyoung..

She finally manage to open her voice up.

Tiffany: Er, yeah...?  
Taeyeon: I...*sigh*...can we talk?  
Tiffany: What is it, Taeyeon?  
Taeyeon: Something is definitely wrong with me...*sigh*  
Tiffany: Oh? Are you okay?

For a second there, after all that has happened, Taeyeon felt relieve that Tiffany wasn't only not avoiding her, but the worries she has for Taeyeon is still there. She smile for the first time, in happiness, hearing Tiffany's worry + concern voice over the phone.

Tiffany: Taeyeon?  
Taeyeon: Yep...still here...  
Tiffany: Just tell me, are you okay now?  
Taeyeon: I am, but not mentally...

Taeyeon can't believe she has just literally whines like a baby through the phone, she smacks her own forehead once she realize the reality of what she just did. But with Tiffany giggling at the other end, she was instantly click to being all smiley again.

Tiffany: Okay...so, what do you need?

_You... _Taeyeon sighs, she just can't say that and make Tiffany to be in a difficult situation again.

Taeyeon: There is something I need to confirm with you...how about tonight by the park?  
Tiffany: ...well, I am still having class later...I...I am not sure- ...*sigh* fact is, I am having dinner with Suho...  
Taeyeon: Is not necessary to come, but I'll be at the park...waiting, till midnight, if you did not come, I'll just leave...no worries...  
Tiffany: Hmm..  
Taeyeon: Thanks for answering my call, goodbye.  
Tiffany: Bye.

Taeyeon look at her watch, it shows, 3pm, it will only be 5 more hours till she can leave and drives to the park and hope Tiffany is there.

_Taeyeon could see both her own hands being on the waist of someone, holding it firmly, as the girl, for sure, since she's wearing a loose skirt adjusting herself closer towards Taeyeon. She can feel herself slanting her body to the front where her back was a little bit relaxing, resting on the couch behind her she guess. It was cloudy, her vision, things seems blurry.  
She hears soft heavy panting coming from in front of her, making her eyes scanning all the way up, her eyes were almost there to see who it is, not only until when she felt movements in between below them, the panting becomes harder and heavier into her ears.  
The girl who she was holding by the waist is now brushing back and forth, her waist going front and back, though Taeyeon can't see what is going on, since the skirt is covering them, but with the faint moan beginning in the background the hard rubbings at the zipper of her jeans, she needn't need to see to know what is going on._

"UGH! TIFFANY!" Taeyeon sat up on her seat, she found herself asleep on the couch she sat after finish talking to Tiffany on the phone, looking at her watch, it shows 3:15pm. _I've only been asleep for 15 mins._Taeyeon sighs in frustration, she didn't get to see who that girl was but she was sure it wasn't Tiffany, though she don't quite understand why she woke up calling her name out. As far as she remembers, the Tiffany she knows whether in the dream or reality, she has not quite know yet which it is, is a virgin and shy.

_But dreams are where your most impossible dream and situation can come true, Taeyeon. Oh shut up! I love her for real. I won't have those kind of wet dream with Tiffany being in it...oh yes, you will. Reality was, you will want to have sex with her if she is ever yours. Shut up! You want her moan filling up the whole room, her breathing all depending on your control-_

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" Taeyeon scolded herself.

A knock came from outside, Taeyeon look at the door and a head pop in between the open gap, the girl with dark green hair dye from her hair roots the ends smiles at Taeyeon, "I knew I saw you walking in here..." she steps into the room, closing the door behind her, with a _click_.

"Who are you so frustrated at TaeTae" she ask as she makes her way to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon shakes her head, but she smiles cutely, "It's been long since we last meet up"

"Oh yes...You didn't make any effort to come look for me" she lets herself fall on the couch, causing the two of them bounce up and down a little bit, but it didn't take her long enough to settle herself comfortably into Taeyeon's arm, cuddling closely.

"Qri-ahh, I've been busy" said Taeyeon as she looks at the girl's contact lens, so mesmerizing at the moment.

"I still remember our last meeting though...your tongue-" she trails her finger up and down the side of her neck, "Is really tempting to be at some places you know?" she smirks.

"Oh really" she smirks back, "Like perhaps where?"

_She's with Suho anyway, is not like I would have any chances. Screw this. I am destiny to be sexy, free and single...how come Tiffany aren't like any of this girl? Throwing themselves at me._

Qri leans in to whispers some sexy rated stuffs right by Taeyeon's ear, the two were into their own world, giggling and all, until the knock coming from the door startle them both.  
"Hold up, let me check it out" she taps Taeyeon's chest a few times before walking to the door and unlocking it.

"ooh" that is the only thing Qri could say as she steps aside.

Taeyeon looks at who came in, it was Yuri, in a displeased expression on her face, Taeyeon wanted to chuckle, but she almost gag on her own saliva seeing who steps in after Yuri, damn her heart almost leaps out when Tiffany made eyes contact with her. Quickly she already got up on her feet, "Miyoung" she calls out softly, but Tiffany hangs her head low, like as if she doesn't even want to look at her right now.

Yuri throws a sign by backing her head to the side a little bit.

Taeyeon looks at Qri.

"Looks like you've got company, I'll call you later TaeTae" she waves and bow a little bit to Yuri before exiting.

"She came all the way here to see you, Taeng" said Yuri, then she steps out from the makeup room, closing the door.

It was silence till then, Taeyeon didn't know what to say. Tiffany still doesn't want to look at her though.

"I thought what was it that bothers you so much, that you'll need to call me...I skipped class, to come here and find you locking yourself up in a room with a girl..." Tiffany said softly.

_Wait...is this like yesterday, just another dream..._ Even Taeyeon is starting to doubt and unclear of its the reality or just another dream.

"Miyoung-"

"Clearly, I am out of my mind" Tiffany took a step closer to the door, but quick enough, Taeyeon stops her by holding both her wrists, she still didn't want to look at Taeyeon though.

"I...I don't know what to say...something is really not right" said Taeyeon, "I can't differentiate what is real and what is not..."

"Including the part where you almost have sex with that pretty girl not long ago-"

"WHAT? We wasn't going to have sex!" Taeyeon defend herself, _we aren't...i guess?_

"Really?" Tiffany finally look up at Taeyeon, but it was a glare of threat instead, "Why the need to lock the door?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know, I came in first, I came in here because I was on the phone with you, she came in after me, so she must've be the one who lock the door" _No sex, I swear, is just plain dirty talks._

"This is too much-"

"Is this really happening?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she lets go one of Tiffany's hand, with her free hand, she pinches her own cheeks hard, blink her eyes a few times, the situation is still the same, she was half expecting to be waking up, she still can't buy the whole happening now, she remembers she fall hard on the winter ground, hit her head, Tiffany invited her into the cabin room and all and then, in the end, she woke up to reality.

Taeyeon sighs. _What is going on with me... _she walks back to where the couch is, pulling Tiffany along behind her as they both seated on the couch, finally with heavy heart, she lets go of Tiffany's hand, she needed both her hands to cover her face as she sighs out heavily in frustration.

"What is bothering you when you could be with a pretty girl just now? I just don't understand" said Tiffany.

"You won't understand. I can't even differentiate what is really happening and what is not" sigh Taeyeon, her face hidden behind her hands, "and please stop bringing Qri into this conversation, we're just having dirty talks, that's all...I am not as what you thought and have in mind"

"Dirty talks..." Tiffany said in disbelief, sounded like she was really disgusted by it.

Taeyeon snaps and look at Tiffany, "You think your Suho don't fap himself with your picture?"

A slap was land across of Taeyeon's left side of the cheek, Tiffany looks at her in disgust, she grab her bag and swing it over her shoulders as she stands up, ready to leave.

"I had this dream where you were sleeping in my arms!" Taeyeon shouted a little.

Tiffany turn around, her face was disgusted.

"Not as what you thought...just sleeping...nothing else..." said Taeyeon, her face falls, is so hard for her to tell what she had experience and it will be so embarrassing for her to tell Tiffany she can't differentiate whether it was real or the other way, "In it, you even said you love me too..."

"..."

"Did I went to your cabin last night?"

Tiffany nods her head, "Yes"

"Did I...confess?"

"Yes"

"And you rejected me..."

"Y-yes..." she blushes.

"I did the window thing too"

"In the beginning, yes"

"I told you to come home with me..."

"yes"

"But you said you can't"

Tiffany nods her head.

"And then after that?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, she becomes even more puzzle right now, even more and more confuse, whether if it was a dream or not.

"Then you left" said Tiffany, her hand clutching tightly against the bag strap.

"Did I...fall on the slippery walk?"

Tiffany look at her with confusion, but shakes her head cutely anyway, she wonder why is Taeyeon asking such weird question, is like the girl had her memory loss or something.

"Then it was just a dream" sigh Taeyeon, "I've misunderstood" _a partially dream? What the hell!_

"What bothers you?"

"I had this dream...I guess I had it after drinking when I reach home, can't really remember, that I fall outside of your cabin...you invited me in and I make you realize that the person you are in love with was me...and you..." _this is embarrassing. _Taeyeon covers her face as she sighs out loud.

She shakes her head, "This is why I was confused, bothered, so I could only ask you...thanks for making it clear that...it was all just a dream of mine" she smile painfully to Tiffany.

"It's really scary, when you're in love to the point where you can't differentiate what is real and what is not, I need to consult a doctor after this" Taeyeon chuckles bitterly at herself.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, she felt pity of the girl right now. After hearing what she said.

"I didn't dare to love again after Minah...but with you, I can't help but to want you...You made me feel what first love is all about again, how it feels to miss someone, to want somebody so badly that you'll do anything" Taeyeon scratch the side of her head.

"Taeyeon"

"I can't stay as friends with you"

Tiffany is shock by how determined Taeyeon sound like when she said those words.

"I can't stay happy to know you are with someone else, you belong to someone else, I am selfish...I rather..." her voice trails off, she can't seems to say it.

"Rather what..." Tiffany feels her eyes were getting teary but she holds them back strongly.

"I..."

"You rather not know me" Tiffany helps Taeyeon finishes the sentences.

Painful.

"Correction. I am glad I know you, I just, rather stop knowing you, when you are in a relationship with someone else" said Taeyeon, another deep sighs, she uncovers her face from hiding behind it.

"..."

Taeyeon walks to where Tiffany is at, she stops in front and closely to the girl, who didn't even freaks out at their closeness, instead, it seems like she was in distant.

"People have to learn to love themselves more before loving another, so, to make myself to avoid those pain, I have to learn to let you go..." bravely, she reaches out to caress Tiffany's cheek, immediately she fell in love again with those touch, she doesn't want to stop caressing those soft skin underneath her touch, it hurts, but at least she gets to smile a little bit, "Why do I enjoy every single bit that has something to involve you in it?" she tries to lessen the burden on Tiffany's feelings by joking, but the sadness in her voice didn't help.

"And because you are already there in my heart, you are a part of me, so, I don't want to put you in any hard situation, if I go on courting you, saying things to brainwash your head, it will only be an unpleasant thing to do at you, burdening your heart and mind to choose, I can't watch that...if it hurts you, it hurts me twice so much more. So why not make it better? I be the only person who is hurt in this case, I leave. At least is better right. One hurt is better than 3..."

"What...do you want me to do now...Taeyeon" her voice so submissive, like she was afraid or something, her voice trembling. The fact is, this situation scares her.

"Forget me starting from today, now"

Tiffany: Oppa...

She tries to keep her voice steady.

Suho: Yes, Steph?

Tiffany: I'm sorry I can't make it for tonight's dinner.

Suho: Oh is okay, I was about to tell you that I may not make it either.

Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips.  
She understands that he is a trainee, but being a submissive, a girl, she's clingy and she wants her lover gives some attention to her during times needed.

Tiffany: I am not the kid you once known anymore, oppa.

Her heart does aches.  
But today, she realize, what aches her even more.

Suho: Steph...?

Tiffany: I am an adult, an adult with more thoughts than the innocent ones we had when we were both young, I know what I want and need...

Suho: Okay, something is not right and we need to talk...

Tiffany: I am talking to you right now am I?

Suho: Yes, not like this, face to face...Steph...tomorrow! I'll come to your place tomorrow evening.  
Tiffany: I'm sorry if this is hurting you, but people have to learn to love themselves first before loving another...I had to do what is right for me and my heart.

Suho: STEPH WE NEED TO TALK FACE TO FACE I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME!


	21. Chapter 21

With a painful decision, she cuts the line off. She had enough for one whole day, as she left, she slips off on the slippery road, she tries to balance herself from falling face first, but her palm got cut on the icy brick that her palm landed on.

Kneeling on the ground, with her bag falls right by her side, she looks at her own bleeding palm, dripping off blood onto the white snow underneath her, it wasn't until she felt something heavy is wrap around her body from the back, she prays hard is not anyone she thinks in her mind.

Looking up, indeed it was someone else, someone she didn't had came in her thoughts.

Yuri smiles to her apologetically in a way, before squatting down next to her, "You ran too fast out...I was calling after you" she said softly.

Tiffany don't remember hearing anyone calling after her as she leaves the room but to only find Taeyeon disappearing out of her sight. She shakes her head quietly, thinking what Taeyeon said to her.

"You need to get that treated" she nods her head towards Tiffany's injured palm, "Come" she helps to hold the girl to stand back up on her feet before bending over to pick the bag up, "If you don't mind, I'll bring you back over to my place, I can make some tea, get your injury treated"

Tiffany shakes her head, but before she could reject Yuri's offer-

"That includes the injury in your heart" said Yuri, "Don't pretend, if you go home alone, you'll lock yourself in the room to cry yourself to sleep, waking up to another painful day...it's going to be a repeating cycle, not unless you spill it out to someone..."

Tiffany watch as Yuri bandage her injured palm, the cut hidden underneath the white cloth, but her mind totally repeating what happened in between her and Taeyeon.

"Still thinking about what happened?" Yuri ask as she put away all the items she took out from the First Aid Kit box. Tiffany quietly nods her head, "You want to tell me what happened?"

"No.." her voice came out almost like a whisper.

Yuri smiles a bit, "I know it's painful, but at least you did one right thing today"

Tiffany looks at Yuri.

"Sorry, I overheard your conversation with Suho just now..."

"It's okay" _great, I've hurt two people at once in a day._

"Don't ever feel sorry for others, you're the one being the most hurt one today..." Yuri pushes the box aside as she rest her elbow on the table, "You are hurt because Taeyeon left, I saw how you look like when you ran out of the room furiously and then, you felt sorry and guilty because you have to break up with Suho on the other hand...you were twice hurt compared to the other two, only feel sorry to yourself in this situation"

"Yuri..."

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Taeyeon where I am...well, on a second thought, forget it, you won't need to, she probably didn't care anyway of where I am" said Tiffany gloomy.

Yuri chuckles quietly, "Probably just standing right outside of your house somewhere hidden in a corner I guess"

"...what" she thought she heard wrong.

"That silly girl, when she knew you were in relationship with Suho, she becomes very secretive, she knows if you know, she was having a hard time to accept it, you'll be burden by it, so to lessen your burden but in addition to her side, quite frequently, she would park her car somewhere, only God knows where" Yuri laughs sadly, "and waited somewhere where she could have a view of your bedroom window, she said...until the lights in your bedroom were switch off, she'll leave"

Tiffany's eyes widens.

"Yes, Taeyeon is an idol, a famous one too...but let's not forget, she's a human with feelings too...like any other humans...idols are not robots..."

"She didn't..."

"Of course she wouldn't tell you! Won't that scares you? I've scolded her a thousand times for it..but she claims her heart controls her body parts, not her mind...whenever she thinks about you, she ended up at your place"

Tiffany reaches out for the cup of tea that Yuri had prepared for her and drank it.

"Don't mind her rude mouth at times, that's just really her, she speaks what she feels, it hurts people at times, but at least she didn't pretend...the only time she would pretend is the time when she thinks it benefits someone else"

"She told me something happens scares her today, it bothers her a lot"

"Oh yeah" Yuri answer, "She was asking people to randomly check her head today...and a lot of times too"

"She dreamed that I've accepted her feelings..."

"Oh" said Yuri in a painful reply, "Is that so"

Tiffany nods her head.

"I can make you a good offer"

Tiffany looks at Yuri.

"I have a guest room downstairs, you can stay for the night-"

"Er..no...I wouldn't want to bother you-"

"No one visits me" Yuri laughs out sadly, "and if you go home now, you'll probably finds yourself standing by the window, trying to spot Taeyeon out, OR, Suho might come finding you to sort things out, the least you need now is bothersome..."

Tiffany quickly nods her head in agreement, "Thank you, Yuri" she leans in to hug Yuri, "Thank you"

Tiffany had made a quick call to her parents and let her mum know not to worry and that she is just having a group project at one of her girlfriend's house.

Yuri give a few knocks at the open door before stepping in, Tiffany has changed into one of her big loose t-shirt and shorts, "Glad the shorts fits you"

"Not really, you are much more slimmer than I am" said Tiffany.

Yuri smiles, "At least someone's joking..." she places the clean blanket on the bed, "Keep that smile up, Taeyeon left you for good for some reason, is that, she wants a smile on your face"

_Is clearly working on the opposite way though... _Tiffany smile a bit, trying to fake it seems like she is getting better in the situation, "Thanks again for tonight"

"Don't mention it, that's what friends do"

A door bell coming from above interrupted their conversation, Tiffany looks at Yuri.

"It must be one of my crews telling me about the stage design, I'll be back with you shortly" Yuri excuse herself and left the room, rushing up the stairs.

Tiffany can hear door being open, she shrugs her shoulders and prepare the bed for sleep, _though I most definitely won't be sleeping tonight. _A loud thug being heard from the ceiling above her, gave her a fright.

"Aigooo, Taeng ahhhh"

Yuri's sad voice were heard echoing through upstairs, almost immediately, she finds herself already halfway up the stairs, through the gap, she sees, Yuri dragging a limp Taeyeon all the way from the entrance to the living room, Taeyeon's butt is being dragged up to the carpet in the living room. When Yuri let Taeyeon's body leans downwards, Taeyeon's body just slumps directly to the carpet.

Yuri turn around to leave, but her eyes caught Tiffany, who is half way at the stairs.

A loud vomiting sound is heard coming from behind Yuri, who instantly, her face change to disgust as she cringe, "Ugh! KIM TAE YEON! NOT ON MY CARPET!" she complains, walking to the drunktard.

Tiffany finally walks to where Yuri is at, she was sure Taeyeon won't even know her existing right now, the girl barely even moves when Yuri pushes her aside and away from the pile of vomit that she just made. Yuri sigh heavily before looking at Tiffany.

"Could you get me some towels from the kitchen?" ask Yuri, Tiffany of course nodded her head and went directly to do it.

When Tiffany came back out from the kitchen with 5 towels in her hands, she hesitated to walk any closer to Taeyeon just in case the girl would say something of who knows what it's going to be.

"Don't worry, when this girl is drunk, she just doze off, throw her to the road and she won't even know who did it" Yuri assures, Tiffany joins in next to Yuri, "I'll carry her upper half, you on her legs, throw her up to the couch here, so I can remove the carpet..."

Tiffany nods her head obediently.

Yuri sniffs as she smirks.

"Ne?" ask Tiffany.

"No wonder she fell in love with you, cute, innocent, naive, kind, shy, adorable type, totally striking off every checklist on Taeyeon's list" said Yuri, causing Tiffany to blush, "Now let's carry this dead body up"

Yuri move to Taeyeon's head, carrying the girl to seat up and she has her arms in between Taeyeon's armpits, while Tiffany get ready, holding Taeyeon's feet, "One. Two- UGHHH THREE" with all her strength, they carry Taeyeon up. Is not that the drunk girl is heavy but when someone is almost close to a dead, their body becomes heavy and limp and their weight solely relies to the gravity.

Yuri toss Taeyeon onto the couch with a grunt.

Causing Taeyeon's head to hit the couch's arm and she slide off lying on the couch without any pain.  
"Yahhh" Tiffany frowns, although Taeyeon had given trouble to Yuri, but this is not the way to treat someone who is drunk, carefully, she places Taeyeon's feet on the other side of the couch, walking towards Taeyeon's upper body, Tiffany grab a pillow to place it underneath Taeyeon's head, she carefully hold Taeyeon's head up. _She's drunk because of me..._

"I'll get the carpet clean in the bathroom, do you mind to give her a wipe?" ask Yuri with hesitance, she knows Tiffany is in nowhere wanting any contact with the drunk idol right now, but surprisingly, Tiffany nods her head again, "Thanks, that'll make jobs finish faster"

With Yuri crumpling the carpet up so it's easily to be carried, Tiffany makes her way to the kitchen, she turns the tap water into a hot water flow mode, slowly rinsing the whole towel, making it wet in warm rinse.

Tiffany was kneeling by the couch as she watch Taeyeon, who is literally sleeping.

"Come...I'll do it" Yuri said as she joins them back in the living room.

Tiffany hands over the towel to Yuri.

"You catch some sleep downstairs, I'll come to you next morning, I promise...like what you wanted, do not let Taeyeon know you're here"

"Okay..." Tiffany gets up, she looks at Taeyeon worriedly, "Goodnight"

Closing the bedroom door, Tiffany makes her way climbing into bed, covering her body with the blanket, she pulls her phone out.

**Tiffany: Mummy, sorry to be bothering you at this hour...but, remember the thing you brew for dad the next day after his drunk night?**

**Mrs. Hwang: Yes..**

**Tiffany: Can you teach me how to do it?**

**Mrs. Hwang: Goodness Tiffany! Are you and your friends drinking?**

**Tiffany: No mum! Just that...they just want to know...for future reference.**

**Mrs. Hwang: Just boil two eggs till they become hard boiled eggs, and then throw in a few bags of tea, brew them with it, may help...since the only person who tries this is your dad...***laughs*

**Tiffany: Thanks mum..**

**Mrs. Hwang: You sure you and your friends are not drinking?**

**Tiffany: Yes mummy...**

_Now to fix a time to brew that tea before Taeyeon wakes up, will have Yuri handing it to her and I'll leave before she does. Great plan, she won't know it was me if it's that way~_

The clinking noise is stirring Taeyeon up in her sleep, she slowly sit up in the familiar couch which she obviously knows it does not belong to her, but her manager and also her best friend, Kwon Yuri. She have no idea why she ended up coming to Yuri's place all she knows is that she doesn't want to go home, troubling Jessica.

_I must've drink too much~ _Taeyeon rubs her forehead, shaking her head, she hates it how she always thought drinking can solve the situation but knowing she will regret it the next day, but still she repeats this cycle whenever she is sad. _You'll most probably need to be drinking every night so you'll sleep without thinking about her and keeps you awake... _Taeyeon nods her head to her thoughts.

_I hate this feeli- _a clinking noise coming from the kitchen made Taeyeon head up towards the direction,_Kwon Yuri is up? Probably like Jessica, making some Earl Grey again...when does this kids will ever learn that those tea doesn't helps me on being sober but keeps getting me to go pee pee instead?_

Despite so, she appreciate the things her friends does forever, she felt like the ground is spinning the moment she stands on her feet, slowly, she makes her way to the kitchen, leaning sideways on the door frame, she look at the back of the person in the kitchen stirring over something in the pot on the electric stove. Rolling her eyes, she makes her way towards that person and back hug that person.

Causing Tiffany to gasps at the sudden body contact, she knew it surely can't be Yuri doing so because if it is, it's another extra problem for her again, she could smell something twitching her nose, _alcohol_, she sense. But even she herself is surprise by herself of not rejecting the hug that Taeyeon was giving to her.

"You smell so real-" Taeyeon sighs dreamingly as she plops her chin onto Tiffany's shoulder, "..even in dreams you smell good" she chuckles in a dorky way, another new thing for Tiffany to hear and know. Tiffany stifles her laughter but something hits her in the mind, dream...Taeyeon thought it was a dream, she was nowhere close of wanting to be in a relationship so quick, not especially she has just break up last night, she turn around, prying Taeyeon's arms off her waist.

"Yes is just a dream" said Tiffany in demand.

Taeyeon chuckles dreamily as she reaches out, wanting to hug Tiffany's waist again but-

The sound of the alarm stirs Yuri up in her bed, she groans, "What time is it..." she sweeps the hair of her fringe off her forehead to have a closer and clearer look at the alarm clock, her eyes widens when she realizes something, "oh shit oh shit oh shit" she mumbles as she hurriedly, get off bed and pick her track bottom up and put it on while hopping towards the door, "need to get to Taeyeon fast, need to get to Taeyeon fast-" she keeps on repeating these words as she rushes down the stairs, heading the living room where she expect Taeyeon to be sleeping on.

"Need...to..." she looks around, "Where is Taeng" sigh Yuri, "She must've gone home..." she mumbles to herself.

Breathing in relief, she decide to make her way to the guest bedroom, since she promised that she'll inform Tiffany once Taeyeon left. While making her way down to the basement, she half hope Taeyeon is in a good condition to drive home safely-

There on the bed.

Was two people that had broken off their feelings last night.

Now sleeping on one bed together, cuddling tightly against each other.

Yuri smile contently at the sight she is looking at, quietly, she closely the door, not fully closing it, just in case the sound of the door closing might accidentally wake the two souls up. Her smile becomes brighter and wider as she makes her way back upstairs, but she stop the minute her feet reaches the end of the stairs, _just to confirm this... _Yuri pinches herself hard, it hurts, not really badly, but enough to see her own fingerprints on her hand where she pinches.

This made Yuri's day better.


	22. Chapter 22

The movement in her arms, causes her eyes to flutters open, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight shining into the room, worriedly, she pulls the person into her arms closer to her body, literally squeezing the girl tightly against her own body.

Taeyeon slowly looks to the side, to only find Tiffany's eyes looking back at hers.

_She reaches out, wanting to hug the girl again, she swear to herself she is going to savour every bits of this dream she is having, the only time she can ever meet this girl again and have this dreamy memories of the impossible, is only in her dreams.  
"OUCH!" she shriek as something burns against her knuckles, she retreated her hands away from about to wrap it around Tiffany's waist to have a good look at the pain she felt through her knuckles, seeing how red it was, it just proven to Taeyeon that her knuckles got scale by the boiling pot behind of Tiffany. Her eyes blinks for a few times, she didn't know she could feel pain through dream.  
"Wait right here, I'll go get some toothpaste-" said the worry girl in front of her.  
"Stop"  
Taeyeon stops Tiffany by blocking her way, when Tiffany give her an odd look, she hugs Tiffany immediately, "Taeyeon...you need to put some toothpaste on to stop the burning pain and it will helps leaving on leaving no scar-"_

_"No"  
That's the first thing Tiffany heard.  
"What if you left and never come back? And I goes back to waking up to reality?"_

_"Let me at least have this scale on my knuckles, at least it may give me hope that what is happening right now is not a dream, so when I wake up, I see the scar" said Taeyeon sadly._

_Tiffany instantly hugs Taeyeon back tightly.  
"That is stupid"  
"No, what I said was stupid, it hurts, of course I don't want you to forget about me..."  
"Then why said so?"  
"Because I love you so"  
"Tae"  
"Miyoung, just let me have this dream a little bit longer"  
"Is not a dream" sigh Tiffany._

_"How can you be so sure that when I wake up, I am all by myself and you are not around?"_

_"Because is indeed not a dream, Taeyeon...please stop acting this way, you're scaring me"_

_"I'm afraid to lose you again and again"  
Sigh Taeyeon in defeat as she hugs Tiffany even tighter in return, her nose buried in Tiffany's neck._

_"I'll proof that this is not a dream"_

_"How?"_

_"Come to bed with me, lets sleep together and wake up together"_

_"..."_

_"And when you wake up if I'm there, it means all these right now, is not a dream...but happening for real..."_

_"What if you're not there when I wakes up? It scares me, I don't even want to wake up"_

_Tiffany pulls away from the hug, but she remains in Taeyeon's arms anyway, she pressed an index finger of hers up against Taeyeon's lips.  
"Don't say that"  
she shakes her head in disagreement,  
"You need to wake up to see this yourself that all these were real"_

_"Promise me to never leave me? Or that you'll come back to my dreams?"_

_"Promise"_

Tiffany blushes a bit when her eyes with Taeyeon's made contact for good 5 minutes, no words, just eyes contact, "Is it still a dream now?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, her eyes were twinkling with innocence in them now, with hopes. And it looks amazingly adorable, she looks like a puppy, hoping some passerby would buy her from the pet store.

"What if this...is also part of the dreams?"

"Aish" Tiffany reaches out to grab Taeyeon's right hand, "Look" she pushes the knuckles up to the front of Taeyeon's fast, "Does the red knuckles seems like a dream to you?"

"Maybe God hears my prayers"

"What's in your prayers, Tae?"

"That if I dream about you, I shall stay in that dream forever"

Tiffany sighs, but she lifts herself up a bit, just so her face is equivalent to the level of Taeyeon's face, "Stop saying that...it hurts"

"I'm afraid Miyoung" admits Taeyeon and she wasn't joking about that.

Tiffany frowns, "What do you want me to do to prove that this is not a dream-"

"Slap me-" even before Taeyeon could finish her joke, a palm landed on her face, but it was gentle, though it stings a little, she blinks her eyes before coming back to reality after receiving a slap from Tiffany, "W-what...why did you slap me for?"

"You asked me" said Tiffany bluntly as she sits up and rest her back at the bedpost behind her.

Taeyeon laugh sarcastically, she sits up as well, "Oh, so if I asked you to kiss me, would you-" she shuts right up when Tiffany planted a kiss on the side of her cheeks, she could almost hear her own heart beating right in her eyes, it felt good, Tiffany's lips on her skin, it felt great!

Tiffany blushes shyly as she sees how Taeyeon was smiling so happily and stupidly- cutely right now.

Wanting more, _I'm addicted to this girl... _Taeyeon slowly crawls her way to Tiffany's side, as she straddles Tiffany, making herself closer to the girl, she wants that lip, that she has been craving for it ever since the countdown, _wait...what if you're taking it too fast? It may scares her kim! That's the last thing you ever want, happens! _Seeing how Tiffany was cutely closing her eyes tightly, Taeyeon knew Tiffany won't be pushing her off, leaning forward-

Door slams open, causing Taeyeon to leap away from Tiffany, both blushing.

"Really" Yuri pretend to complains, but the smirk on her face said otherwise, "I've made breakfast, no need to eat each other faces"

"I'll help" Tiffany quickly get out of bed.

Groans, Taeyeon slams her back, back onto the bed, groaning, Tiffany was blushing hard as she makes no eyes contact with Yuri as she is making her way out. Yuri can't help but to smile, she walks to where Taeyeon is at.

"Finally?" she offers a hand to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looks at Yuri, can't help but to smile as well as she took the hand that Yuri offers, she nods her head.

Tiffany was preparing the plates and utensils, until she heard the two discussing something-

_"I know right, the way her eyes would shaped with every answers coming from her face, it's cute"_

She knew perfectly that was Taeyeon's voice.

_"Please just stop bragging about it"_

This time she hears Yuri's voice pretending to complain in annoyance.

_"What can I do? My girlfriend is CUTE"_

Tiffany blushes at the word that Taeyeon emphasize, the word cute. The two finally joins at the table, when their eyes met, Tiffany carelessly drops the fork off from her hand onto the floor, quickly she bend over to pick it up, "I'll...go get another new one...i mean- clean one...urm yeah" blushing, she went straight into the kitchen.

_Straighten yourself up Tiffany Hwang, act normal...act-_

Tiffany stiffens her breathe as she turns around not seeing it coming, Taeyeon already stood behind her closely, their face only inches apart, the idol smile cutely again, "Do you need help?" she offers but Tiffany shyly shakes her head to decline the offer, Taeyeon caught a glimpse of how Tiffany was holding the fork tightly in her grip.

"Are you uncomfortable with me being this way?" Taeyeon ask, pretending to be sulking.

Tiffany quickly shakes her head, in fact, she may just loves it, it's all new to her again, Simon used to be very sweet to her, since he was her first love, everything was first to her, with Suho on the other hand, just thinking about him, she felt guilt again building inside of her, but with him, she rarely had many sweet moments together. Now the fact that she broke up with him last night and already she's in a relationship with Taeyeon here today, a day after her broke up.

Taeyeon was actually smirking, seeing how cute Tiffany's reaction was, but when Tiffany went silent and her gaze was looking far away, Taeyeon somehow felt like she knows 50% of what Tiffany is thinking right now, "You...broke up with him right?"

"Of course" Tiffany hissed, feeling insulted somehow, she pushes Taeyeon with both her hands but the girl remains firm in her position, "You think I'd do all that if I am still with him? I am not someone who does cheating behind a person's back"

"I'll help you through it" said Taeyeon promisingly.

"How..." pouts Tiffany.

"I will" Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "when the times come, the right thing will comes to my mind"

"Okay" that made Tiffany smiles back a little bit.

"Can you give me a kiss again?"

"huh"

"Here" Taeyeon jutted her lips, "PWEASE" she said while her lips were jutting, causing Tiffany to giggles.

"No" she playfully pushes Taeyeon's lips away and break free from Taeyeon's trap, she tried to flee, but Taeyeon caught her back, pulling her back into her arms, the two were giggling, enjoying each other's company.

"Come on...I said please" Taeyeon demand cutely, her head popping beside of Tiffany, her lips jutting again. Tiffany stops struggling, being a good girlfriend, she did what her girlfriend asked for, she leans a little bit to the front and give a kiss to Taeyeon, enough for both of them to have smile on their face.

"Are both your faces made out of magnets?" jokes Yuri, teases them until they were blushing like ripped tomatoes, "Quickly...the breakfast getting cold out there, you can kiss each other later"

Taeyeon smiles slyly, "Araso" which her answer gets a nudge coming from Tiffany's elbow to her abs.

Once Yuri left the kitchen, Tiffany wanted to leave, but the hug around her waist stops her, she frowns at girlfriend, "I don't want to get caught by Yuri the 3rd time again, Tae..." she whispers.

"I know" Taeyeon gently knock her forehead against Tiffany's, "I just want to say thank you for this"

Tiffany kisses the corner of Taeyeon's lips, "Please love me"

"Already did when I met you back at the airport" she brushes her nose against Tiffany's cheek.

Yuri had to send Tiffany home, after all the effort of persuading Taeyeon that she has to go to Music Core today to be there for Jessica for the performance, Tiffany was heavy in the heart too but when Taeyeon promised she will drive fast and said she could make it, that ideas made Tiffany shivers in imagination and she had to stand on Yuri's side to decline Taeyeon's idea.

Taeyeon: Anniyo...

Tiffany could only smile, she finally sees a new side of Taeyeon that she didn't know has it along, a whiner, they had been on the phone call probably close to half an hour. She starts packing her things up in the room.

Tiffany: Be good...you need to support your teammate-

Suddenly, Tiffany remembers something, her face instantly turns dark.

Taeyeon: Miyoung?

Tiffany: Stay away from Qri, okay, that is too much, just, don't stay in a room alone with her.

With Taeyeon not replying on the other end, strangely, it pisses Tiffany off even more.

Tiffany: Kim Tae Yeon, are you there?

Taeyeon: Yep.

Tiffany: Do you hear me?

Taeyeon: Roger that ma'am *giggles*

Tiffany: Is not funny, dirty talk with another a girl then it's a goodbye for us.

Taeyeon: YYYYAHHHHH! I AM NOT GOING TO!

Tiffany had to pull her phone away from her ear for awhile as Taeyeon angrily scolds back.

Tiffany: I'm just saying, reminding.

Taeyeon: I wasn't going to anyway.

Taeyeon defending herself in a sulky way.

Taeyeon: I won't do anything that can make me lose you, is hard for me to get you, I won't do anything stupid to ruin that.

Tiffany smiles upon hearing so. The vibration coming from her phone startle her a bit.

Tiffany: Hold on little Tae, I have an incoming call-

Taeyeon: Little what?

And Taeyeon's complaint were not audible since Tiffany had pull the phone away from her ear to look at the incoming call, her face falls seeing the ID.

SUHO.

Tiffany: Tae, we'll talk later okay?

Taeyeon: Why? Who's at the other end? Someone who is more important than I am...If it's your mum or dad or brother or sister or any relative or family member, I'll accept that if not-

Tiffany: It's Suho.

Taeyeon becomes quiet at the other end.

Tiffany: I'll get back to you after the call..

Taeyeon: I am not going to argue on this...okay, alright then...

Taeyeon ends the call. Tiffany sighed. She hope Taeyeon is not going to be emo about that.

Suho: Can we talk tonight? Can I drop by your place? I feel like our break up is a mess and in a hurry, something is not right...


	23. Chapter 23

Tiffany waits alone at the cafe, every minute passes, her heart was becoming more and more nervous. She doesn't knows what to expect, how he'll react, what he'll say, she is sure he will ask her to give them both a chance, which she expects, hearing how his voice pleaded. But one thing for sure, she felt herself in love with Taeyeon more than to him, she's sorry for the unsure acceptation she gave him when he asked for her hands, she is in guilt for that, but there's nothing she can do about it except for apologising profusely.

He came and sat in front of her coolly, but his face said otherwise, he seems said and pale.

"What did I do wrong, Steph?" his hands reaches out to hold Tiffany's hands, he felt her resisting it, but he held firmly in place, gripping tightly, she gave up, "I can change...was it because of the less time I spent with you? I could try to change that...please...not this way Steph, I don't deserve being treated this way"

"Yes oppa, and I am sorry for that, you're right, you did nothing wrong to be treated that way, is me, I... don't deserve you" said Tiffany apologetically.

"Can I get your order?"

A waitress interrupted them.  
She looks back at them with no expression on her face, just her, awaiting for the orders to be taken down on a her small notebook.

Suho shakes his head, "No"

"Urm, just get us two cokes" ordered Tiffany.

The waitress scribbles down what Tiffany ordered, nodding her head and clearing the menus off their table and headed back to the counter, back behind the counter, she looks back at the table where she left not long ago, her eyes squinting when she looks at Tiffany.

_She seems familiar..._

"Krys!"

Krystal jumps up in shock, turning around to slap her colleague at his shoulder, he can't stop giggling though, "Stop it Tao!" she warns with a glare.

"Aigooooooo, good thing Simon hyung puts you on duty here tonight" he smirks, leaning closer to Krystal, but she shoves his face away.

"Fuck the hell off"

"Heh. Anyway, why did you keep looking at the girl" he nods his head towards where Tiffany and Suho was sitting at, "You know that girl?"

"Seems familiar, but I'm not getting any clue...don't think she's anyone important, or else I won't not remember her" said Krystal, she opens the coke bottle and pours it into a tall glass, "Since you're so free, here-" she pushes the bottle of coke to Tao's chest, "Do it"

"And where are you going?" he ask curiously.

"To wash the plates" she waves her hand goodbye as she walks into another room.

"Steph, I don't get it..." Suho looks at Tiffany, trying to understand her reasons.

"I have feelings for another okay" sigh Tiffany, _here I am hurting him...how many sins am I making in a week...just in case if he ever finds out that I am with Taeyeon, the last thing I ever wants is for him to hate her..._

"Who"

"I have pursue after this idol ever since I met-"

"Idol? Do I know him?"

"Oppa...it's a her" her voice almost faded when she said _her _she watch at how he blinks his eyes, shock, surprise, anything that can adjust to his surprising expression right now would suit him.

"Her" he repeated after Tiffany, she nods her head to confirm his doubts of hearing it wrongly, "Since when you're into girls Steph?"

"Since I met her" said Tiffany, "I was crazy for her! I did all kind of things so I could know her, get close to her..."

"That's not you...you're lying, you are not those type who would go after another...you're too shy for that-"

Just then, they were once interrupted again by someone under a hoodie walking to their table, Tiffany catch a glimpse of Suho, she saw he tightens his jaw and knew it was a reflex of him tensing up and he is about to burst.

That stranger took a seat right next to Tiffany, this person had sunglasses on with a mask covering half the face

"Excuse me" he looks at the person in the hoodie.

"Suho-sshi"

Nobody can not recognize that mellow angelic voice, taking the sunglasses off, Suho and Tiffany both looks at the stranger who they realize who it was, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to make clear of" said Taeyeon.

Underneath the table, Tiffany has her hand reaches out to where Taeyeon's hand were as she grip it tightly, sending Taeyeon some signals, as if in asking her not to do or say anything funny. Taeyeon returns a gentle squeeze in return.

"What is it noona" his eyes clearly was expecting something as he was glaring in slight anger right now.

"You're right, she's lying...I was the one who came after her...sorry Suho"

"Noona..."

Taeyeon take a look at Tiffany, but then look back at Suho after that, "I'm sorry dongsaeng, I just cannot let this girl off the hook this time, she's too precious to me"

"What would your fandom thinks of you...and have you think of the things that Tiffany might need to face? Noona, you are living in a country that is opposing gay marriage-"

"Opposing gay marriage, but not everyone is against gay relationship..." Taeyeon corrects the sentence in a firm and determination kind of way, "Besides...is just a new beginning for me and Tiffany, marriage is still far from our grasp..."

"You pretended to help" he stated.

Taeyeon bows a little bit, "I-"

***SPLASH***

Tiffany had her jaw drop open and so does Taeyeon, she didn't see that coming. Her face dripping wet, droplets of coke dripping off from her fringe, Taeyeon reaches out to wipe her eyes.

"Aren't you afraid that I will expose this out the entertainment world and ruin your singing career?" he dares.

Tiffany blinks her eyes in surprise and utterly shock, the Suho she thought she once knew, was actually threatening a female? Though yes, Taeyeon, might be a dominant in a girl relationship but still, Taeyeon is a female and there is no way a man should ever treat a girl that way.

Never.

Not even when he is hurt, _he should've resolved this matter in a calm conservative way, now to even blackmail Taeyeon's career? _Tiffany look at Taeyeon, who is trying to calm herself obviously, she is a bit embarrassed of course, when some customer in the shop turns around to look at what is happening, but luckily for her, half her face was covered and no one really take notice of who she is.

"Suho oppa, stop threatening-" Tiffany voice out, but she stop when Taeyeon put an arm in front of her chest, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon who shakes her head slowly.

"If that is the risk, then I am ready to face it" said Taeyeon, "For I already know this was coming in the future anyway, if I have to face that earlier, bring. It. On."

Suho looks at the female idol in front of him, the one he used to fanboy about.

"But remember, you said it yourself, how the fan may treats Tiffany if they ever knew, if that's the threat that you want to make happen, putting Tiffany in danger, go ahead" said Taeyeon coolly, "but if she is hurt in anyway, because of it, don't think-" Taeyeon eyes glares at Suho's direction, "I will let you off the hook easily...I may be a female, but I am your senior...my fanbase is bigger than yours"

Suho lays his back behind the seat, he looks at Taeyeon then to Tiffany.

***SPLASH***

The three of them didn't see this one coming either.  
Krystal glares at Suho, her glare is death threatening, pretty scary especially when she is not smiling. Tiffany felt like she has seen this girl in her school somewhere. It's one of the juniors in her school she believes.

"Get out of my cafe right now" Krystal shouts at Suho while pointing at the exit.

Suho looks back at Krystal in anger, none of them want to back off.

"The glass will be next coming at your face after the coke, if that is what you would like to know what I am about to do next" said Kyrstal, threateningly.

"Krystal" Taeyeon immediately stands up and use her body to slightly push the girl to move back, things are getting more and more tense and is getting more attention than Taeyeon or Tiffany needed, "No" Taeyeon command sternly, she holds both sides of Krystal's shoulders. But Krystal's eyes never once leave Suho's, causing the boy to gulps one moment there.

"Could you please just go?" Taeyeon snarls angrily at Suho's direction as she turns back.

He looks at Tiffany one last time and leaves the cafe.  
Tiffany looks at Taeyeon with curiosity of what relationship she has with Krystal to the point where the girl almost threatens to kill Suho not long ago.

"Could you give me a minute, Miyoung?" ask Taeyeon.

Still clueless and shock from the situation that just happened, Tiffany nods her head. But she made a promise to herself to ask Taeyeon clear about what happened and who this girl is.

"C'mon" Taeyeon turns Krystal around and pushes the girl by the back and heads to the kitchen.

_Who is she to Taeyeon... _Tiffany watch the two disappears behind close door.

"Are you crazy, SooJung?" Taeyeon unzip her hoodie and took it off, she walks over to one of the sink and start rinsing her fringe which were beginning to be sticky from the coke that splash at her.

"He did it to you, so he gets back what he deserves" said Krystal coolly as she sat on top of the counter top, watching Taeyeon from the back, "That is also what my sister would do for you...unlike the girl outside who just sat there, as if she was watching a drama"

_This is trouble _Taeyeon turns the tap off, she reaches out to grab a fistful of tissues and begin to wipe her fringe, "That girl outside is my girlfriend, SooJung"

Krystal crosses her arms as her head tilt sideways, "Does my sister knows that?"

"What has it got to do with Jessica?"

Krystal snorts, "Unless you didn't know, my sister has feelings for you, because of your doings, you've always said things that made her or other people who heard it- me for instance, thought you want to have sex with her"

"It was just a joke"

"Tell that to your girlfriend and see if she accepts that" Krystal points at the door demandingly.

"Your sister...does know about my real feelings for her, that is why I always gets away with it whenever I said those things"

Krystal stays quiet for a moment, "I thought I could respect you-" she shakes her head, "Seems like is not in this case" she leaps off from the counter top.

Taeyeon throws the wet tissues into a bin as she chase after Krystal, "SooJung, I care for you like a little sister and as for Jessica too-"

"You only think about yourself" Krystal hissed at Taeyeon.

"Don't make me choose in between relationship with my girlfriend and friends, Soojung..." said Taeyeon, but Krystal just leaves anyway.

Taeyeon was driving Tiffany home after the incident.

"How come you came?"

Taeyeon look over at Tiffany a bit, "I promised I'll be there for you didn't I?" she smiles, making Tiffany smile a bit ever since what happened.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Yuri saw Suho going out...and she called his hairstylist to get the info, he told them he was going to a cafe to get some coffee" answered Taeyeon.

Tiffany nods her head, "I still owe him an apology"

Taeyeon stays quiet.

"Who's that girl back there?" ask Tiffany, "The one who threw coke in Suho oppa's face"

"Jessica's sister"

"Ohh! No wonder she seems familiar" Tiffany mumbles to herself.

"Yeah..." answers Taeyeon shortly, "What he said was right, my fandom might be saying or doing mean things to you...Miyoung" said Taeyeon worriedly.

"You want to break up on that?"

"WHAT? NO!" Taeyeon steps on the brake pedal harshly, causing the car to break in a screeching sound as Tiffany leans forward a little by the impact and sudden break.

"Tae, I'm just kidding-"

"Don't take breaks up as joke, you know I can't afford to lose you" she reaches out to touch Tiffany's face, "I don't want to love another, I want to love you, only you"

Tiffany smiles sweetly, "Okay...me too" she promises.

Taeyeon continues to drives, "So many things in a day when we just begin..."

"yes" admits Tiffany.

Finally, it seems to be too fast, Taeyeon arrives at Tiffany's place.  
When Tiffany unbuckles her seatbelt, she caught Taeyeon frown awhile, before pretending to put a straight face on.

"I can make dinner for us tomorrow..."

The fact is, Tiffany would love to make a home cook meal for her love one, though Suho had never tries before and she knows most probably Taeyeon would too since she has a busy schedule, much more busier than his.

"What time is the dinner for tomorrow?" Taeyeon ask.

"What time is your dinner?" Tiffany giggles.

"My last recording will be at 11pm"

_Nope...not gonna happen... _Tiffany puts on a fake smile, pretending to be okay with it.

"What time do you sleep?" Taeyeon ask Tiffany.

"...why?"

"I'll drop by after recording to pick up the home cook by you, I'll just heat them up when I reaches home..."

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, somehow, she felt real love coming from Taeyeon, the fact that she actually plans to see how she could get the meal even when she is busy. The fact is, Taeyeon gives efforts.

"Why are you staring at me that way and OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU EYES GETTING RED!?" Taeyeon reaches out for the box of tissues to pull out some for Tiffany, but instead of taking the tissues that Taeyeon offers, Tiffany hugs Taeyeon by the neck tightly.

Tiffany sobs.

"You may think I am silly to be crying over this...but Tae...I'm touched...the fact that you put effort in it despite you are busy...you genuinely cares" said Tiffany, her voice showing that she's smiling when she said so.

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany back, "When people want something to happen, they make an effort to make it happen, when they don't, they just push it aside with reasons, with you...I give all my efforts it takes, Mi"

"I did the right thing"

"Hmm?" Taeyeon smiles as she hums in reply.

"You said a person could never love someone else if they don't love themselves...I've let myself to be getting love and care from someone who loves me so damn much"

"So damn much?" Taeyeon ask, Tiffany nods her head cutely, "Is too damn much" correct Taeyeon.

"I love you"

Taeyeon blinks her eyes a few times, finally, not just in her dream it happens. Right now, in reality, Tiffany said it first and best part of all, she said it fully with her heart and she meant it. Taeyeon kisses the side of Tiffany's head.

"I love you too"


	24. Chapter 24

It's already been a week where Tiffany has been closely going over to the idol's penthouse.

"You know, you don't have to do that" she mumbles as her hands reaching her back, trying to tie the strings of the apron she had on.

"Do what?"

The idol eyes were round and looking at her with curiosity, but a smile never fails to play on her face when Tiffany looks at her for awhile, Taeyeon skip off from the stool and walks toward her girlfriend, "Come...let me help" she offers, standing closer right in front of Tiffany, as both her hands reaches backwards to feel around for the strings from her girlfriend's hands, she could only smirk when her innocent girlfriend held her breath when their body was in contact, feeling that she did by tying a knot for the apron, Taeyeon stands straight back up, away from her girlfriend, but not too far.

"You were saying?" Taeyeon tilts her head as she asked, with a sly smile on her face.

Tiffany look at the black modern cloak hanging on the wall in the kitchen, "You don't have to always force yourself to eat the dinner I cooked-"

"I didn't force myself...I wanted it" said Taeyeon cutely, "Though you might find a fat Taeyeon in a month or two" she giggles, looking at the cloak that shows it's 11pm already, "I hope that won't be a reason for you to leave me"

Tiffany giggles in return at Taeyeon's statement. But Taeyeon's sudden gasp causes the girl to stop giggling but to look at her strangely, wondering.

"So...that was your evil plan after all? To make me all fat so no one wants me and you could keep me all to yourself" said Taeyeon, leaving Tiffany jaw drops open wide, Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "Hmmm, guess that will do, lets get fat together then" she carries Tiffany up as she spins in circles a few times, making Tiffany slightly giddy but laughing like crazy.

"Taeeee, I'm gonna faint..." she complains cutely, tapping Taeyeon's shoulders to stop.

Taeyeon stop turning around, she looks at Tiffany who is slightly above her face, since she carries her higher a bit, "I feel lucky...every single time, when I ate what you cooked, I feel lucky and happy..."

Tiffany uses her palm to push Taeyeon's fringe up, she leans downwards a bit to give a kiss on Taeyeon's forehead, she giggles again.

"What is with you and your giggles" teases Taeyeon as she puts Tiffany back onto her feet.

Tiffany reaches out to rubs Taeyeon's forehead, "Lipstick babo"

Taeyeon smiles and gave Tiffany a wink before going back to where she was previously from and Tiffany made her way to the kitchen to reheat in the microwave of what she brought over.

Tiffany place a plate of fried rice in front of Taeyeon and went back into the kitchen to get hers. She skipped her dinner when she was done cooking for her family at 6pm, but decide to do a little white lie, telling that she's not hungry and that she will bring the food over to her friend's place to eat while they do some study time.

"Gomawo" Taeyeon rubs her palm like an evil scientist who had just invented a new monster in the lab, but instead of picking up the operations knife, she picks up a spoon on her right and a fork on her left hand.

"Careful is hot" reminds Tiffany.

Taeyeon just nods her head as uses her fork to push a spoonful of fried rice, just as she picks it up to her mouth to give it a blow, she looks at how Tiffany was digging through the fried rice, taking out something and leave it on the side of the plate.

"Miyoung, wae?"

Tiffany look up from her plate, she shakes her head, "Just picking out the carrots" she answers.

"You don't like them? But they are good"

"I know" she confess, "But I really don't like it"

Taeyeon contently as Tiffany continues picking out those small diced carrots in the pile of fried rice, feeling a pair of eyes is watching her every move, Tiffany looks up and she was right, she nods her head towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon could only smile at the cute reactions she is getting from her girlfriend when she was being caught off guard for looking at her, she places her fork and spoon down, she got up a little bit so she can reach over to pick up Tiffany's plate of fried rice, "Tae...?" she ask in a questioning alert soft voice, Taeyeon pushes her plate to the side a little bit just so she could place Tiffany's plate in front of her right now.

"Tell me, Miyoung" Taeyeon begins, as she now search for all the carrot in the fried rice to pick it out, "If you don't like carrots, how do you get such beautiful pair of eyes?" she ask without looking at the latter she is questioning, putting her total focus on picking out each and every single tiny chopped carrots, placing it on the table aside.

Tiffany could on watch, stun, surprise, since not even her family members or anyone she knows, has ever done such thing for her, now the idol, who is also her recent lover, is being all so sweet, helping her picking out the carrots.

The serious look on the idol's concentrating face, it makes Tiffany loss on words.

"Tae"

In an instant, she was standing right next to her girlfriend who is sitting on the stool, her arms wrapping around Taeyeon's neck, as her face buries into Taeyeon's hair, her nose pressing up against Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon smile at her girlfriend's action, she just can't help but to wait and expect how much cuter can Tiffany be more of.

"What is it?" she ask in a calm tone.

Tiffany shakes her head, she can feel her own face heating up as she blushes.

"Nothing?" Taeyeon places the spoon down that was in her right hand, while her left continues to do the searching for the carrots with the fork as she lets her right hand wraps around Tiffany's waist at the side, pulling the girlfriend much closer to herself, "Can't be nothing"

"I'm glad I choose you" whispers Tiffany earnestly, Taeyeon almost smile too wide that may leads up to her lips splitting open.

Taeyeon could only rub the side of Tiffany's waist with her right hand as a reply, she is just too happy that she didn't know what to say but to let the girl knows, she feels the same. Double checking as she looks through the plate of fried rice again, Taeyeon gives Tiffany's waist a small squeeze.

"Done" she offers Tiffany's plate back to her.

When their eyes met, Taeyeon pucker her lips up playfully, but she was surprise and happy when Tiffany actually leans over to briefly presses her lips against the puckered up ones, as she pulls away, she had her eyesmile on, shyly taking the plate away and getting back to her seat.

"So, where do you want to go today?" ask Taeyeon.

This is them, Tiffany learns to understand that her girlfriend that she is dating now, will have the least time to be spent with her, but Taeyeon made a promised that she will find the right time for them to hang out together, just right now, even just eating their dinner in the midnight, it made Tiffany feels enough. Being able to be with Taeyeon, to see Taeyeon, to see how much Taeyeon slowly shows her love and feelings out, Tiffany knows she didn't want to ask for more. So, she shook her head.

"No?" Taeyeon takes a spoonful of fried rice into her mouth, "Why?"

Tiffany smiles at her inner thoughts, the reason why, but she shakes her head as a reply.

"Waeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Miyoung, am I starting to bored you?" Taeyeon ask cutely in a whiney tone.

Tiffany gasps at her, shaking her head, "You need a good rest"

"I'm resting when I'm with you" said Taeyeon.

"What about the carnival, where you brought me to the last time when we just knew each other"

"Oooh...that-" she answers with little hesitation.

"Wae"

"The last time we went there, I've forgotten to turn the main power switch off when we left...it cost me a good scold from Yul and written a cheque for the management"

Tiffany jaw drops open.

"Do you really wanna go?" Taeyeon starts thinking.

"No, no...is okay"

"We can still go-"

"Anni Tae"

"Okay, finish this up and we'll go"

Tiffany's eyebrows furrow closely together, "Tae, I said it's okay, I don't want the same thing happen again..."

"It won't"

"But-"

"I promise" Taeyeon gives Tiffany a beautiful smile, leaving the girl no choice but to agree to it.

Taeyeon parked her car at a secluded corner underneath the big tree, she turns the lights of her car off, the two sits in the car silently, Taeyeon takes a look at her watch, it's almost 1am, she is pretty sure there is no one else left in the carnival.

"What do you plan to do?" Tiffany ask in a low quiet voice, as though she didn't want anyone to hear them. Taeyeon turn her head around to smile at the girl for acting like a ninja right now on some kind of mission.

"Just making sure no one is in there"

"Tae...no, we can't sneak into a carnival...if we ever get caught you'll be in trou-"

Taeyeon pressed one finger against Tiffany's lip, "Don't worry, everything will be under my control"

"Tae" she protest.

But her protest is nothing when she finds herself being dragged behind of Taeyeon towards the carnival, easily, Taeyeon leap over the gate of the entrance, the street lights helped lighting up the dark quiet closed carnival, but the quietness is giving Tiffany some eerie feeling about it.

"Come" Taeyeon calls out for Tiffany on the other side of the gate, but her girlfriend shook her head, "What? Owh...Miyoung, I'm inside already" she whines.

"But Tae-"

"Miyoung, no but, we are already here, get over it, let's just do it" said Taeyeon.

"Tae..."

"Palli" Taeyeon urges.

With full of hesitance, Tiffany at last climbs over the gate, jumping off with two feet, she landed into Taeyeon's readily opened arms, they giggles at each other and hushing each other as well. Taeyeon intertwined their hands together and she starts heading off to one certain direction.

"Tae...everything is off...what's the point of being here..." Tiffany mumbles.

"With me, everything will be a point" said Taeyeon proudly, walking even quicker.

They finally comes to a stop at the Merry-Go-Round, when they look at each other, they could only smile, remembering the memories they had on the previous times when it involves Merry-Go-Round at that time. Taeyeon let go of Tiffany's hand and climbs over the steel fence that goes around the Merry-Go-Round ride, "Mi" Taeyeon calls out as her hand reaches out, asking Tiffany to come join her. Her girlfriend did.

"What are we going to do on a Merry-Go-Round that is switched off, Tae"

"You'll see. I can make it start alive"

"I thought Yuri didn't helped-"

"I don't need Yuri's help" said Taeyeon as she gets onto the stage, pulling Tiffany up as well, she taps on one of the white horse, "Will this one do?" she ask.

"Hmmm" Tiffany had one finger pressing at the end of her chin as she looks around, "That one" she pointed to another white horse, Taeyeon had to squint her eyes to take a real good look of to why Tiffany picked that.

She rolls her eyes, seeing that the horse has a pink colored painted collar around its neck.

"Come on then" she smiles pulling Tiffany to the horse where the girl has pointed.

Tiffany get onto the horse in a swift but when her butt was pointing out at Taeyeon, the idol felt herself, weirdly, blushing looking at it. Tiffany sits onto the horse comfortably, "What now" ask the girlfriend whose hands already touching the pink collar.

Taeyeon smirks, she jumps off from the stage, back onto the ground.

"Yahh! Kim Tae Yeon! Where are you going? Don't leave me" she scolds threateningly.

Taeyeon smirks at her baby girlfriend, "Look, I'm gonna make this work for you...it's going to start Mi, hold on tight"

Tiffany tilts her head. Wondering.

Taeyeon starts to lift both her arms up at the level of her chest, as if she is about to run or jog, in that kind of position, but she did it the other way, she starts going backwards. After a few quick steps of going backwards, Taeyeon is out of sight.

"Tae?" Tiffany lifts her butt up a little bit as she looks behind where she last seen Taeyeon.

But there was no response.

As soon as Tiffany was about to leave the horse-

"Mi"

She hears the familiar voice calling out for her, looking at the front, she can see Taeyeon's back, coming closer to her view, the idol is still running backwards, as she was about to pass Tiffany, she turns her head around and gave the girl on the horse a dorky smile, she waves.

"Is this Merry-Go-Round going too fast?" ask Taeyeon as she once again about to disappear from Tiffany's view again as she was getting further back, "See you" she waves goodbye and she disappears around the back of the other side of the ride.

Tiffany finally knows what Taeyeon is doing for her.

The way Taeyeon runs backwards, is as though the Merry-Go-Round is going in circles, coming to live.

That face.

That smile.

The efforts.

The thoughts.

The sweetest thing ever happened in her life, becomes today.

She suddenly misses looking at Taeyeon's face, but soon, she smiles seeing Taeyeon in sight again, running backwards, this time, Tiffany waves to Taeyeon first as they look at each other, the idol waves back, smiling, seeing that her mission is finally a success.

"Can I go for one more round, Tae?" Tiffany calls out, loud enough for her girlfriend to nods her head in response and continue to jog backwards, once again, disappearing at the corner.

When she is out of Tiffany's sight, Taeyeon turns running with her front, she wipes the visible sweats that are forming at the side of her head, even her eyelids were getting the sweats from her forehead, seeing she is close to the corner, she slowly turns back into running backwards, ready to see Tiffany again.

Taeyeon turns her head to the side, ready to wave again at her girlfriend, but she immediately halts her feet onto the ground, she looks around, her girlfriend is no longer on the horse, Taeyeon jumps up onto the stage, she walks closer to the horse, looking to the left and the right, no sight of Tiffany.

"Shit" she cussed under her panting breath, she starts to walk to the front, to make sure Tiffany is not hiding anywhere just to surprise her or what so ever, but every steps she is taking, it is making her more and more nervous.

Tiffany hears the footsteps, she counts to herself as she closes her eyes tightly.

The footsteps are coming closer and faster.

_3...2...1_

Her hand poking out from the pumpkin hole and grab Taeyeon's small wrist.

"FUCK!"

Tiffany got shock at the loud shouting, it made her instantly retreats her hand, quickly coming out from the big pumpkin ride, she had her guilty face on, she knows she has frighten Taeyeon.

"You scare me there for one second" Taeyeon still hasn't regain back to her proper breathing. Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"Hey" she cups Tiffany's face in both her hands, "Don't be sorry naughty Miyoung"

When Tiffany looks at Taeyeon after hearing the soft consult, the idol winks at Tiffany.

They decide to take a rest before leaving, sitting at the edge of the stage, their feet dangling over the end of the stage, sitting closely side by side. Looking at the clear black skies above them.

"Thanks for what you did back there" said Tiffany, without looking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon blinks her eyes a few times, slowly her eyelids were closing, she rested her head sideway on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Tae?" Tiffany turn around to look at the extra weight on her shoulder, the idol's eyes were close, her face was calm, it seems like the idol has worn out herself for a day. Tiffany smiles at the cute sight.

Tiffany smiles to herself, looking back at the skies, then around the dark place, thinking to herself, how lucky can she ever be.

"I don't know how come I can be so lucky to be able to get love from Kim Tae Yeon, not as the idol...I love you Tae" she whispers to herself, she has always wanted to express herself, but whenever Taeyeon would just look back into her eyes, her mind shuts down, she seems to have swallow her own tongue.

"I love you too"

Tiffany eyes widen, she turn her head back to where Taeyeon was resting her shoulders at, the idol appear to no longer be asleep, her eyes were wide open, looking back at Tiffany's.

Causing the girl to immediately blush embarrassingly.

Taeyeon takes the advantage of the situation and smirks at the girl closely, "Shy?"

"Anni"

She shakes her head furiously, but did not look at Taeyeon.

"Now is the perfect time" said Taeyeon quietly, still looking at Tiffany's redden cheeks.

"Perfect time for what?" this time, Tiffany looks back at Taeyeon, her eyes questioningly.

"For us to kiss"

Taeyeon leans in, she use her fingers to tilt Tiffany's chin up and lightly pull the girl closer so they could seal tonight with a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

"You've been glowing a lot lately"

Tiffany looks at the girl sitting in front of her, staring back at her, slowly having a smirk on her face, Tiffany blinks her eyes a few times, trying to understand what does her best friend means.

"You've been getting something huh? It's odd how come you never introduce who your boyfriend is"

Tiffany was struck at the comment, her reaction was reaching out to grab hold of Nicole's hand, preventing the girl to take any further bite of her burger, "Boyfriend? Who said so?" she panic, wondering if any media has taken pictures of her and Taeyeon accidentally while they are on their midnight secret date.

"God! No one! Steph! You have a boyfriend and you're not telling me!? Damn I'm hurt emotionally"

Tiffany lets go of Nicole. Her face heating up.

"So I was right? I mean my guesses were right? I didn't know you were a giver" smirks Nicole.

"Giver?"

Tiffany watch how Nicole mouthed the word that almost made her fall backwards, but thankfully, her friend was quicker than her falling off backwards, pulled Tiffany back to the front, "So you did" Nicole gives a sly smile.

"No I did not" Tiffany quickly shakes her head.

"Explain the glow"

"I don't even know what glow you're talking about~"

Nicole rolls her eyes, "Girl" she did a circling motion right in front of Tiffany's face, going round and round, "That glow, when your boyfriend pleases you so right, that **glow**"

"Well, sh-" Tiffany immediately stops from saying any further.

"What?"

"nothing"

"Steph, we're best friend and you're hiding from me? That ain't cool"

"My boyfriend is a girl"

Nicole slowly looks up from her burger and to Tiffany, "..." she knew Tiffany is very naive and straight forward and won't especially take relationship as a joke, "WHO" she quickly scan the girls around them, Tiffany chuckles at friend's cute reaction, she shakes her head as she reach out to gently pull Nicole by the chin in between her fingers, facing back at her.

"No one from here"

"Someone outside? OMG, Hwang! You must totally introduce her to me! Someone who could actually make our Hwang Mi Young goes all gay...that person must be something"

Tiffany chuckles at her friend's berserk reaction, she was giggling until she felt some bad aura coming from her right side, she could actually feel chills going down her spine when she felt a pair of eyes is glaring at her. When she look, Krystal is there, staring right back at her.

Expressionless.

Dead soul from the pupils.

For a second there, Tiffany felt like any time now, Krystal would put a spell on her, a voodoo or something. After a good long stare, Krystal huffs and walks off.

"Damn, is that girl a witch? She's giving me an eerie feeling" said Nicole.

Tiffany bites the bottom of her lip, _maybe back where Suho splash coke at Taeyeon, Krystal didn't like it...after all, Jessica had been a duet couple with Taeyeon for a few years... _Tiffany gets up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" ask Nicole.

Tiffany cross over the bench to get herself out, "Somewhere, I'll be back- no, catch you in science class later, ok" she rushes herself where Krystal left not long ago.

"No. That is un-cool, so. Not. Ok." Nicole sighs, watching her best friend disappearing into the college compound.

Tiffany sees the slim beautiful body figure not far from her, she recognize almost immediately who it is, rushes up behind Krystal, Tiffany stops her by gently holding her shoulder, "Hi" she greets cheerfully.

Krystal did not turn immediately like how one should normally react, instead, her head slowly turns around first, her eyes, does death cursing eyes, penetrating right at Tiffany's direction first before turning around fully in respond.

"Hi, I believe we have met?" Tiffany continue her best to be friendly.

Krystal's lips open apart as if she was about to speak, but her eyes lingers back upon Tiffany's hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry" Tiffany retreats her hand away.

Krystal squints her eyes a little bit, as if she was trying hard to read what is going on in Tiffany's mind right now, "what do you want" her words, short and quick.

"Just wanna say hi" Tiffany tugs her hair behind her left ear, she can't find herself making a direct eyes contact with Krystal, it's just too eerie.

Instead of a reply, Krystal tilts her head sideways, her eyes judging Tiffany.

"S-since...you're a friend of Tae" her voice softens, afraid someone else might be hearing them, "I thought we could be-" Tiffany looks at the palm right in front of her face.

"1, I was never really a friend with Taeng Oppa. 2, even if I am, there was no need for us to be one. 3, I am not even in near anywhere of wanting to make new friends. 4, what is between you and her, is solely you and her, what is between me and her, is me and her, there is no need of getting it all mix up. 5, I hope I made myself clear enough" after finishing herself, she return back to her death cursing stare at Tiffany.

Tiffany slowly nods her head.

Krystal takes one last look at Tiffany before turning her heels around and walk away. Tiffany finally allows herself to let out a sigh.

Disturb by her thoughts of what just happened, Tiffany really do wonder why Krystal seems to hate her so much, or- Nicole, smacking the 3rd book of Fifty Shades, titled Fifty Shades Freed, it causes Tiffany to jump up from her seat.

"Nicole" her voice calling out in a whiney tone as she pouts looking at her best friend.

"Don't use that on me" Nicole makes her way around the table to sit right next to Tiffany, "You left me in the cafeteria...here's your book anyway" she slides the book to Tiffany's side, "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Stop giving me that answer, you think by answering nothing, you can flee away from my question, you know that is not going to happen"

"Dae"

"So, when are you going to introduce her to me? Or come on, just at least show me her picture first until I get to meet her in person"

"I can't...yet" answered Tiffany in an apologetic kind of way.

"You can't" Nicole looks at the girl curiously, "She's not an imaginary boyfriend right?" her voice teasing.

Tiffany playfully bumps her shoulder against Nicole's by the side, "No...what, you think I am 5?"

"Okay fine. But do introduce me when the right time comes and if you are worried about introducing just cos you think I might snatch her away, don't worry, I won't" she jokes.

Tiffany snorts, "Even if you want to, you won't...cos her heart is mine" she sticks her tongue out.

"So...no..._sex _yet?" Nicole eyed Tiffany with a grin on her face.

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Nic! We're both girls of course...not" she shy away.

"Darling, I am telling you, if you have sex with a girl, it's the most satisfying one" she claps her hand in a victory kind of way.

Tiffany eyed her suspiciously, "How do you know..." she blush at her questioning.

Nicole sits closer to Tiffany, "This" she clicks her tongue against her teeth, "hitting every part of your clitoris is what makes you orgasm"

"NICOLE" Tiffany scolds, can't believe what she just hears. Embarrassed to even imagine what if it was Taeyeon, below her... Tiffany shakes her head hard, she force herself to stop thinking.

"Boys, they just _bang. _They were the only one enjoying the hole squeezing their shaft, but when you're with a girl, she takes every second of licks as though it was a long pleasurable hour, so _slowly...painfully slow_"

"NICOLE! Have you been watching girl porn or something!" Tiffany scolds, "How do you...know so much"

"Yup. Darling, we are both from the America, girl on girl porn are ridiculously NORMAL" she rolls her eyes.

"Not to me"

"Yeah Yeah. Wait until you are screaming and moaning your girlfriend's name, you'll get what I mean"

"Is not going to happen" Tiffany rolls her eyes a bit.

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Says someone who has read all Fifty Shades Novels?"

"Shut up"

Nicole stick her tongue out. Teasing the blushing girl.

Tiffany has been telling Taeyeon about what happened in school, about Krystal. How she still feels the bad aura around her. How she can still feels Krystal pair of eyes watching her, even till right now. She keeps on babbling about it when she washes the plates after their dinner. All she heard was Taeyeon laughing out loud instead of consoling her, "Fine! I'm not telling you anything anymore"

Taeyeon from the back could only giggle, but she loves the sight she is watching right now, her girlfriend standing in her kitchen, in her apron, washing her plates, she felt so happy that the person was Tiffany. Even from the back, Tiffany looks almost perfect.

"Don't do that"

Said Taeyeon in a gentle voice as she stood up behind of Tiffany, her body against Tiffany's back was the only skinship, while her hands on each side of the counter top sink, "I love to hear you talking about your daily happenings"

"Right. Just so you could laugh instead of saying something"

Taeyeon smiled, "What do you want me to say about that Mi? That is typical of Krystal...not just her, even Jessica can be that _cold _at times, it's their gene, their face features, they are actually very very nice once you get to know them better-"

"Like that's going to happen" Tiffany mumbles sadly, "She already made it all very clear today"

Taeyeon takes a deep inhaling, "Give me a day or two, she's still mad at me and not talking to me...I'll console her into giving you and her a chance, okay?"

Tiffany shakes her head.

"She hates me" her voice becoming bitter.

Taeyeon chuckles, "No one can hate such beautiful and kind Miyoung"

Just then, Taeyeon realize the side of Tiffany's singlet was slipping off her shoulder, now it's bare, except for the black strap of bra around her shoulder. She felt her breathing hitched, she lean forward, her lips was just a meter away from Tiffany's bare shoulder, closing her eyes, shakes her head, instead of doing what her heart was telling, she fight against it, placing her chin on top of the bare shoulder instead.

"I just hope she doesn't hates me"

"Mmm"

Taeyeon closes her eyes, but the moment she felt Tiffany's butt was against her center front, her eyes pops open, she knows the girl is unaware of the situation, she curse herself and her mind for creating such_unwanted _scene and atmosphere, especially when her girlfriend was just doing dishes and nothing sexual, is just really illegal to have such thoughts on her innocent girlfriend. Taeyeon slowly moves away from Tiffany, just enough to have no body contact.

"I still have a bit more to go Tae, why not you rest first?" suggest Tiffany.

"I like being close to you"

"I know" she smiles shyly, "But you need to send me home later right? I don't want you to feel sleepy coming back home...it's dangerous to drive that way"

"Aww. If you're worried, then stay" begs Taeyeon cutely.

Tiffany smiles cutely and shakes her head in return, "Nope"

Taeyeon learned that Tiffany always have her family to come first, besides, it is also fair enough. Her parents will be worried sick of their beautiful daughter being outside with who knows who and what is going or can happen.

Because Taeyeon was being so quiet, it panics Tiffany.

"Someday?" she suddenly says out cutely.

"Hehe, someday, okay" answers Taeyeon.

"Go take a rest first" Tiffany repeats again.

"Araso Miyoung"

Taeyeon kisses the side of Tiffany's temple and headed straight to her room, she can only scold herself mentally as she steps into her dark bedroom, not even care to switch the lights on, she closes the door quietly. Climbing onto bed, she took out her smartphone and browse through the video that was kept files after another. Only she knows where. Putting her earphones on and then, she picked out one of the videos.

Hesitant.

But she click play on the video anyway.

The 2 American girls were just making sweet kisses, although they were two butt naked on bed.

One of them was totally blonde.

While the other was slightly brunette brown.

The blonde took the brunette's hand in hers, leading her all the way down to her below.

The brunette breaks the kiss to look at where her hand was beginning to play with.

Once her hand start rubbing the blonde's clit, the blonde immediately let out a soft moan.

The moan that made Taeyeon's ear tingle.

She turns the volume slightly louder.

The video has no music, just the sound of an empty room, with girl panting.

The blonde leans forward and engulf the brunette's breast in her mouth.

Then the brunette was pacing against it, her fingers stroking so hard up and down, when the blonde was beginning to leak her juice, she shove in and out three fingers of hers of the blonde's hole.

The moans was getting much more and louder each time three fingers slips into her hole and the palm palming across her clit.

Taeyeon gulps at the scene.

The brunette took her fingers out as she flips her hair behind of her and go down towards the blonde's spreading legs, the video zoomed in when the brunette's mouth was at the entrance of the leaking hole.

Taeyeon bites the bottom of her lips.

For a moment there, she wonders how it would feels like, if it was Tiffany and her.

The brunette cups the whole pussy in her mouth as she starts tonguing the blonde.

Whimpers.

Moans.

The slapping sound of from the mouth to the clit.

Taeyeon subconsciously lick her own lips.

She looks at the time on her phone and pressed paused, she knows she has to skipped quicker, since she believe Tiffany is about to be done washing the plates. Pulling her earphones off, "Mi, are you done?"

No answer.

_Odd _Taeyeon gets off from sitting on her bed and made her way out, "Mi?" she looks around, going closer to the kitchen, no one is there.

"BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tiffany scares her from behind, causing Taeyeon to frighten and accidentally drop her phone, disconnecting the earphones from her smartphone that were in her hand.

_"__**Oh~ Nnnghhh~ Oh yeahhhh~ Ohh Baby...Mmfff~ That's nggghhhh~ That's it~~ Nggghhh Uhnnn"**_

Both of their eyes shot open wide, panic but hurriedly, Taeyeon bend down to pick her phone up and immediately pressed the home button, shutting the video that accidentally got played back. For a moment, they both stayed quiet.

"Oh shit" Taeyeon finally decide to be the first one to break the awkward silence.

"You were...watching porn"

"I-" Taeyeon can find a reason to go with this, she was caught red handed, though is not wrong, but it is wrong since when she has an innocent girlfriend.

Tiffany walks away but Taeyeon didn't let her leave too far as she followed behind quickly. The two ended up sitting on the couch. Tiffany was blushing red, while she was blushing in hot embarrassment.

"Mi...I...sorry, if you don't like it...I can just, delete it"

"Will you?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"Yes" she answers earnestly, her eyes looking back at Tiffany apologetically.

"It's okay, you don't have to" said Tiffany.

"...really? I don't even dare to look or touch you right now" Taeyeon admit quietly, feeling trashed and disgusted.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon one kind, "...did you-" her voice trails off.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany who is looking back at her then she follows Tiffany's eyes which leads her to her own hands on her laps, she immediately knows what gesture Tiffany was asking through the eyes, "NO" she shakes her head, "I don't and most certainly didn't" she assures Tiffany.

Tiffany shakes her head, "It's ok..."

"Its ok?"

Tiffany nods her head, she smile a little to assure Taeyeon that what she said, she meant it.

Taeyeon sighs in relief, for a second there she was worried if Tiffany would be disgusted by her- _what am I thinking, of course, she'll be disgusted by me...ugh! You screw yourself big time! _Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck bone awkwardly.

"Did you..." Tiffany begins, but when Taeyeon look at her in response, her voice trails off, she quickly shakes her head.

"No no no, don't go shaking your head, you wanted to asked something, go on"

Tiffany shakes her head. Again.

"Come on Mi, please?" Taeyeon frowns, she really doesn't want Tiffany to keep questions to herself, "Don't keep it to yourself, you know what it can do yourself, if you answers questions in your mind yourself, it will only all accumulate all together and then you will burst"

Tiffany sighs, knowing her girlfriend has a point there.

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany hesitate a moment there, she was sucking her upper lips there for a moment when she was hesitating, it's cute and sexy but Taeyeon can't say a word about it, is just not the right situation.

Not when her girlfriend just caught her watching porn, _she'll think I am a horny pervert!_

"Okay" Tiffany encourages herself, "Did you do _it _with Minah?"

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon stare at her blankly and gulped hardly, she didn't know where and how it came from, but the anger inside of her just flares up, roaring inside of her.

"YOU DID" she shouted, and from the way Taeyeon reacted, she is sure she scared Taeyeon this time.

"I did" Taeyeon admitted.

_Calm it Stephanie...of course she did, they were an it couple previously, of course they does for that only explains why Taeyeon watches porn, oh my god...will she be expecting me to have sex with her? _As she questions herself in the mind, she look at Taeyeon with a shock on her face, _she can't be right? I mean...this is about timing- NO! I can't...I mean...not now...I can't let Tae see my naked body and...not__**there**__! Definitely not!_

Just imagining it already made Tiffany blushes furiously.

Without further delay, Taeyeon reaches out to hold both of Tiffany's hands in her, "Mi...we did it because it was...out of lust" she sighs, "It won't be the same when it comes to you-"

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon.

"I mean, I don't expect us-" she points in between her and Tiffany, back and forth, "...to do anything you are uncomfortable with-"

"Even when you're so turned on..."

"Yes..." Taeyeon sighs embarrassingly.

"What made you turned on that made you watch porn to be satisfied..." questioned Tiffany wonderingly.

Taeyeon breathes out in bothersome.

"Fine. Don't talk about it" Tiffany wanted to leave, but Taeyeon stops her.

"Mi, is not like that...look, it's embarrassing to be caught by my own girlfriend for watching porn ok...even saying the word porn seems so vulgar for you" explained Taeyeon.

"..."

"I'll be honest. Sometimes, Mi, the things you do or act...it's kinda sexy" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany in worries.

"Like what" it's the first time someone ever said she was sexy. Ever. In her life. As far as she remembers.

"How you would smirk...bite the bottom of your lips when you're doing your homework, when you open your mouth-"

Tiffany brings her hand to the front of Taeyeon's face, stopping her girlfriend from explaining any further.

"Don't take me as a pervert, I am not turn on all the time so easily" said Taeyeon.

Tiffany shakes her head, "Araso...I'll just ignore it...pretend...like it never happen"

"That is impossible." Said Taeyeon in a reasonable tone.

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, "What does that mean"

"I want you to not pretend that all of these, never happened, it did" said Taeyeon, "But that doesn't conclude me as a bad person or something, watching porn is normal...sometimes..."

"I don't watch them"

"That exactly explains how innocent you are, that is why I love you" answered Taeyeon.

"Ok" she answers quietly.

Taeyeon sighs, "Come on...let me bring you home...it's going to be late" she sighs again.

"Wait"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, wondering what is the next upcoming question, she'll be prepared.

"Teach me...how to kiss" her face blushing at her request.

"Kiss? Mi, we popo all the tim-"

Tiffany shakes her head.

Frustrated at her own shyness, she runs a hand through the front of her hair, looking embarrass, "French Kissing" she said, without looking at Taeyeon.

_Wow...she's THAT innocent._

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, stunned, surprised at the sudden request.

"It's okay, lets just go home. This is weird"

"Yah~ Anni anni" Taeyeon pulls Tiffany back down onto the couch, "Is just cute from the way you asked it"

"I know, it sounded stupid. In what dinosaur years would someone not know when or how to French kiss right" Tiffany rolls her eyes but she keep avoiding any eyes contact with Taeyeon.

"Mi"

Taeyeon scoot closer to Tiffany, so it will be an easier access to take the next step.

When Taeyeon leans up closer towards Tiffany, the younger girl prepared herself for whatever that is going to happen, she slowly had her eyelids close, anticipated for how it would be and how it would feels like.

At first, Taeyeon just pressed her lips against Tiffany's lips a few times, like how they would normally kiss.

Slowly, Taeyeon took the bottom of Tiffany's lips in between her lips, nibbling them softly, Taeyeon knew she had to go much more slower, she sees how Tiffany's body was tense against hers.

Taeyeon turn her head from left to right, very slowly, making sure she nibble ever spot she could, she always felt like she was on heaven when she had the soft lips against her owns.

Once her upper lips touches Tiffany's front teeth, Taeyeon slide the tip of her muscle from the inside of her mouth, enough to just touch the bottom of Tiffany's lips, she just don't want to deep throat Tiffany all of a sudden, besides, it's Tiffany's first, she wants it to be a good memory for the both of them.

Tiffany eventually leaned forward a bit when Taeyeon retreats her tongue.

This time, Taeyeon slides her tongue right into Tiffany's mouth.

_Tiffany's taste...god...this is awfully good..._

Taeyeon had one arm wrapped around Tiffany's waist, from time to time, she would lift Tiffany up a bit to closing in their gap whenever she wants her tongue to reach deeper inside of Tiffany's.

Taeyeon felt like she could have this kiss forever.

Tonguing was tiring, Taeyeon slips her tongue out, they took a second to breath, Taeyeon rubs Tiffany's cheek with her thumb, the younger girl opens her eyes, Taeyeon smiled a bit.

"Give me yours" said Taeyeon, breathing onto Tiffany's face.

The younger girl nod her head, returning to close her eyes and Taeyeon did the same, they started kissing and then nibbling, that's where and when Taeyeon parted her lips, hoping Tiffany will understand her sign.

Once Tiffany daringly slips her tongue right into Taeyeon's mouth, the older latter groans out satisfyingly, she gave a few squeeze at the side of Tiffany's waist, encouraging the girl for continuing the thing she did right.

Their tongues pushing against one another.

Slippery tongues brushing against one another, rotating inside of their mouth.

Finally.

A small satisfying moan came from Tiffany, vibrates right into their kissing session.

The way Tiffany would pushes her tongue further in to brush against the tip of Taeyeon's tongue, it sends a weird feeling down to her centre.

At the end, they kisses each other a few more times and finally decide to take a rest and some good time to breath and restore their breathe.

The two was indeed shy, but Taeyeon was smiling satisfyingly.

"You're a fast learner, Mi" she kisses Tiffany's forehead.

"Don't expect me to be too fast in **everything**"

"I won't, kissing you is more than enough"

"Really" Tiffany ask suspiciously, her fingers playfully poking Taeyeon's fair smooth cheek.

Taeyeon nods her head.

"I see. So you won't complain if we will never ever have sex in the future?" smirks Tiffany.

"Ever?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "At least after 10 years, we'll definitely have it..."

"YAH"

Tiffany slaps hard on Taeyeon's chest, "What is with the 'kissing you is more than enough' not long ago? Forgotten?"

"You'll be horny someday, Mi" Tiffany slaps Taeyeon a few times for saying something like that out loud, Taeyeon could only chuckle and tried avoiding those slaps from Tiffany coming at her chest repeatedly as it started to sting, "You will, from the way we kisses...one day-"

Tiffany pressed her finger against Taeyeon's lips, she shakes her head.

When she takes her finger away, she leans in to kiss the corner of Taeyeon's lips, "You're right"

And that made Taeyeon smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

The room was pitched black, only the light coming from the TV.

Two lovers have been spending their late lazy afternoon together, with the handpicked DVD, choice by her girlfriend, Twilight.

Taeyeon is more or less preferring those action movies instead of long talks, she gets bored often and probably ended up dozing off, but with the girl in front of her, Tiffany's back pressing up against her chest as they cuddle close, it's probably the only thing that keep her awake.

From the beginning of the movie till the climax, Taeyeon's fingers have been playing with Tiffany's fingers.

Her girlfriend grabs the control and pressed on the 'pause' button, Tiffany turn her body around which ended her up lying on her back on the couch.

"Wae" asked Taeyeon, her eyes all over Tiffany's face, can't resist with the beauty, she uses her fingers to trace the features of Tiffany's face.

"I'm having a month of summer break soon...and, Nicole has invited me to work at her uncle's restaurant.." Tiffany begins.

"Wait" Taeyeon adjust her position a bit, "You have a summer break, you did not tell me and you accepted the offer even without discussing with me first?"

Tiffany breaks away from Taeyeon's touch, as she sat up straight as well, "Why are you so concern of to what I'm doing, I feel strangled Taeyeon, to be honest"

Taeyeon shakes her head in disbelief, "Strangled? I'm your boyfriend"

"Yes you are, but give me space to breathe. You can't be expecting me to be reporting to you every single minute of what I am doing" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in disbelief.

Taeyeon touches Tiffany's face, "Truth to be told, I can't get enough of seeing you...I thought, maybe you can come back and work for Yuri, won't that gives us more time and chances to spend together?" her voice changing to a defeated softer one.

Seeing Taeyeon this way actually melts Tiffany in many ways, probably no one have ever seen and know that Taeyeon has this side of hers, on stage, she was so charismatic, so professional.

"I'm just afraid of losing you...I know I have an imbalance temper...but I'm trying, so, you have to be patience with me" said Taeyeon softly.

"I did not even say that I accepted the offer, Tae" finally Tiffany said something.

"And...you'll think about working with us again?" Taeyeon ask in a hopeful voice.

"Tae...you know what they say about family and lovers working together at the same place, it never ends up good"

"It's not curse" Taeyeon held both of Tiffany's hands, "I don't know what's in the future for us, but I definitely want us to sort it together for whatever we may face...okay?"

Taeyeon was feeling extremely grateful that her girlfriend agreed to her suggestion and is now working with her, though Taeyeon offered and suggested that she's willing to wake up an hour or two earlier so she could actually goes to Tiffany's house to pick her up but Tiffany decline strongly on this suggestion as she thought it is extremely troublesome and also she doesn't want Taeyeon to be caught by anyone, especially fans or the paparazzi. Seeing how Tiffany was determine to stay away from being in the spotlight, Taeyeon did not pressed further on this.

Taeyeon lifted the box up, "Where do you want this to be carry to?" she ask smilingly.

Tiffany pointed to one of the table, seeing is just two of them being in the studio right now, she followed behind the idol to the table she has pointed, "You can't keep doing this, Tae...I'm your assistant, not the other way"

Taeyeon places the heavy box on the table, "It doesn't matter" she grins, reaching out to hug Tiffany but her girlfriend to a step back instead.

"Not here" she looks around, hinting Taeyeon that anyone will walk in at any point, they can't take such risk, still, they are not sure who they can actually trust around that will not betray them about their relationship.

"It does matter, Tae" Tiffany says firmly, "What is work is work"

Not wanting to argue, Taeyeon nods her head, just then, someone enters the room, is one of Taeyeon's hairstylist, "Yeon...Kwon is looking for you right now, she said is urgent" he winks in a girlish way and left the room thereafter.

"Go" said Tiffany cutely, "I have lots to unpack.."

"You'll be fine Mi?"

"Without you budging on every single thing I need to do, I think I'll survive" she joke sarcastically.

"Ouch" Taeyeon place a hand on her chest, "You got me there"

Tiffany smiles and stifles her giggles, "See you later drama queen"

"Hey" said Taeyeon as she enters Yuri's office.

"A minute" said Yuri while typing fast on the keyboard, her eyes not taking off the screen.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, she pulled the chair in front of Yuri's desk and help herself on it. Exactly within a second, Yuri has her eyes leaving the screen, she smile to Taeyeon.

"So, what's up" ask Taeyeon.

"I've just bought a group..." Yuri begins.

"How was that urgent and related to me in some kind of ways? You want me to train them on vocals?"

Yuri shakes her head, "They are quite experienced actually..."

"Oh, no training needed?" Taeyeon nods her head in amazement, "that'll save time"

"Yeah" said Yuri in a bit of hesitation.

Taeyeon looks at her suspiciously, "What is it, Kwon"

"Girls Day"

"Today is girl's day?"

"No. I bought Girls Day as in the group"

From her relax position, Taeyeon sits up straight, leaning a bit forward to Yuri's desk, "Tell me it's April and it's 1st of April..."

"Is actually June but that doesn't really ma-"

"IT DOES"

"Look, Taeyeon-"

"You know Tiffany is working with us right now-"

"For a month that is"

"It doesn't matter! Tiffany will not like it if she knows this, she knows Minah was my ex girlfriend!"

"Ex"

"It doesn't makes any difference, Kwon, girlfriend will never accept that their lover's ex is around or anywhere close to them" Taeyeon points at Yuri firmly, "..and you won't know that, cos all you have been dating is with the computer itself alone and your schedule tablet"

"...very insulting" Yuri crosses her arms.

"No offence on the truth though"

"Already taken"

"Whatever, the point is, why Girls Day? You could've bought Apink, Kara, T-ara or-"

"Their company is selling them off, is either someone takes them or off they go from the entertainment world" said Yuri.

"...that...cruel?"

Yuri nods her head, her eyes sparkles with hint of sadness causing Taeyeon to huff and slam her back back against the chair behind her, she lets out a disturbed sigh as well.

Tiffany counts the items on the table, "1...2...3...4...5...wokay five" she mumbles to herself alone as she jot down the quantity of the item on the list she has on the board that she carries.

The door click open, she turn around smiling, "That was quick" their eyes met, her smile faded off, turning into an awkward one, he was being surprised to see her.

"Sorry..."

"You thought I was Taeyeon?" he ask, closing the door behind him.

Tiffany don't find a reason to answer the obvious, she just gave an awkward smile.

"You are..." he looks at Tiffany with wonders.

"Yes, I'm currently taking a month of full time working here as the assistant to Yuri" answered Tiffany.

Suho nod his head, he relaxes himself on a couch nearby the door, "Can we talk? We didn't really end in a good way the last time" with a bit of hesitation, Tiffany nodded her head in the end. Suho signals Tiffany to join him by the couch, not wanting to make things more awkward, besides, she still feels guilty for suddenly deciding to break up with him when all he ever did was really love her.

"You're...with her?" he starts.

Tiffany nods her head, she can't even bring herself to look him in the eyes, she keep feeling guilty. Feel like she has owed him something, owe him because she has hurt him.

"Did she treat you right?"

"..."

"She's not a well tempered person, didn't you hear that"

Tiffany shakes her head, looking at Suho one kind.

"I'm not trying to talk bad about her, I'm just worried about you in all honest...you know how soft you are, how you'll get hurt by the smallest thing...just worry"

"Suho oppa"

They were interrupted as the door opens, with a natural reaction, Tiffany stood up in a panic seeing who walks in, Suho looks at Taeyeon then to Tiffany, "You okay?" he ask, holding somewhere near her elbow, she looks at him.

"If you're done begging her, get out" said Taeyeon, her eyes not leaving his, "The last time, I respected you as the trainee in our company, right now, I see you as a competitor, so I won't feel regret if I did something to you that I'm not supposed to begin with"

Her threatening words surprising and shocking both Suho and Tiffany.  
Tiffany pulls her hand away from Suho's reach, she looks at him guiltily, but slowly shaking her head.

"She's afraid of you...we did nothing, but seeing you, she jumps onto her feet, she never has to be this way when she's with me...what have you done?" he ask bravely in his deep voice, his stare not leaving Taeyeon's.

Taeyeon's eyes questioning Tiffany's fearful ones, _what happened, she wasn't like this when I left her not long ago, what has he done to her? Is she really afraid of me in some kind of ways?_

Another person enters the room, but her deathful glare was direct towards Suho once she's in the room, "You" her voice piercing, making him to gulp accidentally.

"Taeng oppa, Yuri is looking for you, 3rd floor" she said, her eyes not taking off Suho.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"Okay" she finally answers after thinking hard and left.

Krystal make her way to where Tiffany is at, she grabs Tiffany's wrist, ready to leave, pulling Tiffany along not until Suho tries to stop them. But Krystal's glare made him stop whatever is in his mind.

Making their way to one of the ladies, Krystal pulls Tiffany in as well.

"Are you really in love with Taeyeon?" she ask, her arms crossed across her chest.

Tiffany nodded, "I know you have a bad impression of me but-"

"I still do, so don't think of suggesting me to start to know you because I may have start at the wrong side, because I am seriously not into getting to know you" Krystal cuts Tiffany off.

One of the stalls door opens, startling both of them at the same time, they look at each other worriedly, wondering who is in there and they may have just caused a problem to them and Taeyeon.

The girl who came out, runs her fingers through her fringe, "D-dont worry...I won't say a thing" she said promisingly.

"Of course you won't Minah unnie" said Krystal in a mocking voice and smirk on her face, "After how you broke Taeng's heart, I doubt you'll make another try on that?"

Krystal points at Tiffany, "None of you two" she takes a look at Minah for awhile, "deserve Taeng" with that, she leaves the bathroom.

Minah made her way to one of the sink, turning the tap water on, they look at each other through the mirror's reflection, "I've seen you before right...?" she asked with a small smile.

Tiffany nodded her head again, "Yes"

"It was during the countdown-"

"But we weren't together at that time, it was after that.." explains Tiffany.

"I see, congratulations" she extend her hand out, smiling.

Tiffany took and shake their hands, smiling back as well, "Thanks"

Only the seniors and managers stay around for the after party, their small party to welcome the new group into their company. Ever since the incident, Taeyeon and Tiffany didn't really meet up with one another, they know they'll ought to have the problem sort out once they have some private time together, besides, Tiffany has said before, not to let personal things affect their work.

Taeyeon pulls her phone out, as she felt vibration.

**[Tiffany (1:46am): I'll wait for you at the bus stop?]  
[Taeyeon (1:47am): Sounds good, I'll see you five...]**

Taeyeon slips her phone back into her jeans, just then, she realize she has forgotten to get her jacket, turning around, she walks back to her private mini studio where Yuri has given her the privilege of her own.

"OMMA"

Taeyeon accidentally shriek as she sees a dark figure standing in the middle of the room. She turns the lights on.

"Sorry to scare you" she smiles to Taeyeon.

"Glad you joined our company..."

"Are you just feeling sorry to me?" she smiles pathetically.

"No...I-"

"I left you for this group, thinking it will make a great effort for my future...but look at where I stand today...back to zero...back to nothing" a tear slides down her cheek.

Taeyeon was shock to see Minah crying right in front of her right now, during the past, when they were both in a relationship, no matter how hard works gets, Minah has never once shed tears in front of her.

"Is..is not true...you didn't lose anything" Taeyeon said calmly, trying to cheer the girl, no matter what, Minah is now a part of her company, it means they are colleague, being ex does not means they should avoid each other.

"Taeyeon" she sighs, walking in a fast way so fast that Taeyeon didn't expect it as her arms wraps around Taeyeon's neck tightly.

She didn't know how she should react, her arms were hanging loosely beside her sides.

"What did I ever do wrong to deserve such treatment in my life!" she sobs even harder.

Taeyeon has watches this happens many times in the drama, but she never knew it would happen in reality.

Tiffany standing by the door.

Minah loosen the hug and step away from Taeyeon.

"I'll be going first..." announce Tiffany.

"Mi" Taeyeon took a few steps faster towards where Tiffany is at, stopping her girlfriend from leaving by holding her wrist.

"Don't worry, I understand, she needs you now...she's at her most vulnerable moment right now"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany, puzzled of the situation they are in right now, she slowly shakes her head.

"If you leave now...she'll probably be more devastated..."

Taeyeon look at Tiffany, hard, trying to understand how can Tiffany be so open minded all of a sudden, not especially when the girl she ask to go back to, is her ex.

"I'll see you when I see you" said Tiffany as she pulls her wrist away, "Night"

"Mi..."

Taeyeon has her brows furrows close together, but she closes the door anyway, somehow, she has to agree with Tiffany, if she leaves right now, Minah will be in a much more worse condition.

"She really loves you that much"

"Huh?"

Taeyeon look at Minah who is already wiping her tears off, "Sorry"

"Wait...let me make myself clearer to you, HUH?"

Minah chuckles, "Babo...I meant her...Tiffany"

"Yes, HUHHH...?" Taeyeon is confused.

"If she was to scold you, suspected us, screaming your face and left, she would've act unreasonably fair to you...but...because she loves you so much, she knows another argument with you...will only caused further deeper pain towards you. She decided to take one step back and accept all the pain to herself..no girls can accept seeing their lover with their exes...but she choose to let you stay because she doesn't want to make you choose...she understands you well..."

"...still a huh to me" said Taeyeon in confusion.

"You're a soft hearted kind...Taeyeon..." said Minah with a regret smile, "She didn't take advantage of that, instead, she sees that as a flaw, easy said and portray...If it was me...I would probably make you chase after an angry me...but she pretended she's okay with it, so you won't feel that much of guilt when she was leaving and you're staying...making your lover choose is probably one of the most cruel question"

"..."

"You made a right choice for choosing her" said Minah in a happier relieve tone.

"I made a wrong one with you?" Taeyeon smirk.

"No, you didn't, I am the one who made the wrong choosing..."

Taeyeon's smirk fades off.

_I don't know what was I thinking, leaving, not only that! I asked her to stay back with her ex who is crying! I made her stay to console her ex when I too, needed some consoling after our sudden unexpected unexplainable afternoon with Suho oppa, we still haven't talk about that...we still haven't resolve on that yet, great Tiffany Hwang, you just literally send your boyfriend off to someone's arms...you-_

"Noona"

A small tiny voice was heard, Tiffany sees a small boy, probably at the age of 5 looking at her, with a flower in his hand, white lily, smiling brightly to her, it was so cute that even Tiffany smiled back automatically.

"Hi, yes?"

Tiffany has to lean forward as he was standing in front of the bench she was sitting at, her chest pressing up against close to her thighs as she was trying to hear him.

"This is for you" he extend the white lily in his hand to Tiffany with a big bright smile.

"...M-me?" Tiffany look at him, puzzled.

"There's one more"

"There's one more?" Tiffany gets even more puzzle, who is this kid and where are his parents, why and how can they leave such a cute kid walking around and talking to stranger, he might get kidnapped.

"There's a message for you" he did a move with his small hands, signalling Tiffany to come closer so he could tell her and she did, when she does, he smooches her cheek, Tiffany gasp at the sudden kiss.

"..yah..."

The small boy then points to someone who is standing not far from them, Tiffany looks at the person who has the face hidden behind the face mask.

"She say she is having flu, so she can't kiss you, so she ask me to do her a favour" he said.

"Youngho" a lady from the opposite of the street calls out, "Lets go"

"Bye noona" he then leaves Tiffany.

"..bye.."

Even with the mask on, Tiffany could see Taeyeon smiling behind it. Just then, her phone vibrates and rings, she looks at her phone, an incoming of message with picture is display on her phone. When she opens it, it's a picture she has never seen before, a picture of her, busy doing her work.

**[Taeyeon: Your side profile has never failed to make me stare]**

Tiffany stood up from the bench and walk to where Taeyeon is waiting.  
A smile she tries to refrain, failed, she was smiling already as she walks to Taeyeon.

"The kiss and all...really? Do you have to?"

Taeyeon shrug her shoulders a bit as a reply, "He is my makeup artist's son...he's cute, probably cute enough to even put a smile on my girlfriend face, since my girlfriend said not to kiss or do any skinship with her in public as it is a risk...so, lucky kid isn't he?"

"Really" Tiffany hides herself from bursting out laughing.

"Damn...why am I even jealous now that he gets to kiss you..."

"When did you take that picture?"

"When I become your ultimate no.1 stalker"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "I see"

"I'm not going to say sorry for what happened yesterday..."

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, she thought Taeyeon would avoid this topic seeing how Taeyeon haven't even text her one message ever since last night, except just now.

"But I am going to thank you for putting up the patience with me and still be with me" Taeyeon finishes her sentence finally.

They both smile shyly.

The two begin to walk in the quiet park, it was 6:50am, so there's not much of a crowd.

"So...how is she?" Tiffany ask, looking at Taeyeon.

"Normal"

Taeyeon just don't feel right if she was to tell Tiffany that Minah was just putting her love to a test, she just felt is a bit disrespectful.

"Normal?" Tiffany stops walking, "What did you do?"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

Tiffany smacks her arms, "Don't do that"

"You can and I can't, Mi?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"Oh you are so damn fair in between us" said Taeyeon sarcastically.

"That big oak tree is still here" Tiffany rushes off to one of the tree, leaving Taeyeon alone.

"Yah yah yah...don't avoid this, Mi!" Taeyeon quickly follow behind.

When Taeyeon arrives, Tiffany is already sitting behind the big oak tree, her back lying against the tall tree, "What are you doing?" she looks at Tiffany who is smiling happily.

"Join me" she taps the ground beside her and Taeyeon did.

Taeyeon had her head lean back as well, as the two look out at the blue skies above them, morning skies always look much prettier, "What's so nice about this tree..." Taeyeon mumbles, she thought at least the off day today, she could spend some private time at home with her girlfriend.

"This"

Tiffany gets onto her knees, she slowly reaches out to pull the face mask that was covering half of Taeyeon's face, her doings were slow and soft, her gesture was sweet, making Taeyeon just stare at her blankly.

They share a kiss.

Taeyeon had a hand holding Tiffany's waist, encouraging her girlfriend to kiss her longer.

Tiffany rest her forehead against Taeyeon's as their kiss was put to a stop, "What if we get caught?"

"Screw that" said Taeyeon and leaning forward to capture Tiffany's lips again.

Tenderly, she sucks the bottom of Tiffany's lips, hearing some soft whimper coming from Tiffany, it send some tingling sensation in Taeyeon's stomach, she knows they are in the public but she really felt like she is willing to screw anything and everything, including her career, for as long as she have this kiss with Tiffany.

Kissing Tiffany is different.

Tiffany's lips were soft and unexplainable, when Tiffany's lips is in between hers, she felt like she could rule the whole world.

Unwillingly, Tiffany pulls away from the kiss, she smile to Taeyeon, feeling a bit shy and that's what Taeyeon like about her Tiffany. Always giving her the first love first time feelings.

"I can't get enough of you too, Taeyeon..." her fingers brushes against Taeyeon's brown fringe, "I told mum...I'll be living with a friend for a week..."

_Oh no..._

"Guess who it's gonna be..." Tiffany smiles cutely in a teasing kind of way.

"Me?"

_Please say no, please say no..._

"Yes!"

Taeyeon's jaw drop open.

From being happy, Tiffany stops, she looks at Taeyeon reaction which she did not ever expected to receive, "What kind of reaction is that? I was expecting speechless...but not in a speechless-shock-unwanted expression kind of way"

"...no" Taeyeon shakes her head, "I'm just surprise...too surprise and too happy that is" she fakes a smile.

"Aww!' Tiffany messes Taeyeon's hair, finding her girlfriend being too cute, "But you gotta fetch me home to get my luggage first"

"Okay"

_Little does she knows or even realize, every single time when we spend time together, I feel like taking to the whole new level...but...we've talked about it, she's not ready and she's shy about such topic...so we stayed away and we stop our kisses when it gets to intense that it could've lead us further into another level...now with her staying with me...could I even control myself?_

Tiffany intertwine her hand with Taeyeon's, smiling happily.

_...Yes, I must...I'm just not going to do anything that will cause this girl to leave me. HWAITING KIM TAE YEON~!_


	27. Chapter 27

Taeyeon watch quietly as Tiffany unloads her clothes out from her pink luggage, every single time when her girlfriend would bend over to reach in for the clothes from the luggage bag to pick a pile of clothes out, the white hot pants of hers would ride up a bit, revealing more skin of her thighs. To consume herself cool and steady, Taeyeon tries her best to break away from looking or staring at Tiffany's direction, she let out a few uncomfortable coughs as she crosses her arms, but no matter how hard she tries, her eyes automatically wanders back to where Tiffany is at.

"Yes, Tae?" Tiffany turns around after hearing Taeyeon's coughs, she look at the girl, puzzled.

Taeyeon bites her upper lip a little bit, calming herself down, "Urm..." she scolds herself, quickening herself to come up with a reason or something to say.

Tiffany tilts her head, "Yes?"

"You sure...about sleeping in the guest room instead of my room?"

Tiffany nods her head. They've been discussing about this on their way back to Taeyeon's condominium from the time Taeyeon picked her up from her place. Tiffany thinks it's a brilliant and better idea for herself to sleep in the guest room instead of Taeyeon's.

One, Taeyeon can become very sticky and clingy if they hangs out more often, sleeping together by means more skinship and Tiffany has talked about it, she's not ready for **it **which Taeyeon constantly reminds Tiffany, that is not what she is after.

Two, Taeyeon too agrees that sleeping in a separate room could be a brilliant idea as she knows her girlfriend is hot and she learnt that it could be very tempting to not touch Tiffany when that girl is only in her singlet and shorts. She too most definitely does not want any wrong doings to cause her to lose Tiffany.

"But you'll be alone..." Taeyeon starts reasoning with Tiffany as she was beginning to think, maybe it was a bad idea after all on agreeing with the suggestion, "Maybe I could build up a wall in between us on my bed with my pillows?"

"That's very cute..but no" Tiffany giggles as she continues unloading her clothes, bending down even lower to reach in for clothes that are further inside the luggage.

Taeyeon's eyes widen, "Definitely a no...well, I'll go prepare lunch"

"Mmm"

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany scoops up the salad with the fork and guiding the fork to her mouth, as she opens her mouth, Taeyeon who seems to be on auto pilot, opens her mouth as well, as if she was mimicking her girlfriend's actions.

"Tae, are you okay?" Tiffany places the fork back on the plate.

"Yeah" Taeyeon gulps, "Why?"

"You don't look okay..."

Taeyeon snickers to herself, she must've been very obvious about her expressions. Tiffany's phone vibrates, causing the two to break their eyes contact. Taeyeon watch and study Tiffany's expression that is turning into a small frown, "Wae, Mi?"

Tiffany shakes her head and place her smartphone down on the table beside her plate of salad, "Oh no, is just a classmate of mine, asking me to go out for dinner tonight...Since we're going to leave for Japan for work...and I'll be tied to the job for the entire holidays..."

"If you wanna go, then go" Taeyeon suggested with a smile.

"I really do want to, but...I'm trying to save some money here..."

"Huh? Are you having insufficient on the cash side, Mi?"

"Maybe.. Ah-" she stops Taeyeon as she sees Taeyeon opening her mouth, about to suggest or say something, "No, don't ask and don't offer, it's strictly my business"

"Mi~~"

"No aegyo" Tiffany pinches Taeyeon's cheek, she love seeing her girlfriend starts to whine like a lil kid but then, she prefers her girlfriend to be the mature one in this relationship as well.

"Can't I even know what it is?" Taeyeon pouts cutely.

"You will but just- not now"

After getting passed the swarming fans in the airport, the rest of the crews and artist stayed at the lounge while the managers get some paperwork done. The Jungsis enters the lounge thereafter, Taeyeon tries to make some eyes contact with Jessica or Krystal at least, but Taeyeon caught how Jessica's eyes were secretly looking around and once they accidentally met by few seconds with the eyes contact, Jessica pretend to check on her smartphone and not see where Taeyeon is sitting at. Clearly Jessica is still not overcome with the fact that Taeyeon choose Tiffany instead. But she has not regret anything. One was her job and the other is her life. But she made promise to herself once they checked in the Japan hotel, she will seek for a chance to speak to Jessica and clear things straight out, leaving no awkwardness in between the two of them.

Besides that, someone else has witnessed the whole situation.

"I'm sorry" Tiffany whispers, looking at her own fingernails, pretending they were not discussing anything serious, since the crews are around and most of them does not know about Taeyeon's relationship with her and the ones who knows decide is best to keep it that way too, "Because of me, I have actually separated the two of you..."

"We're not" Taeyeon whispers back, "She just can't accept it at the moment...I'm sorry towards her not you, you're not supposed to feel that way...besides, Jessica is not that type of person, she won't keep such small issue as a grudge, she won't care muc-"

"You are someone whom she has been crushing on...how is that a small issue?"

"So, Mi, you now know your...partner, is not a small issue after all huh?"

"Yeah, she's overly confident" Tiffany smirks at Taeyeon.

After checking in, Taeyeon decide to go and look for Jessica to make things clear and also to take a chance to patch things back as well, since they will be having their press conference in the hotel later tomorrow before heading out for their small fan event in Osaka in the afternoon.

While Taeyeon excuses herself from Tiffany and make her way to Jessica's room. Tiffany decide to just stroll around the big luxurious hotel herself to keep herself busy and also to keep her mind focus on something else rather than keep repeating that the fact she has just supported her own girlfriend to look for the girl who has crushes on her, in a room.

She somehow ended up down a beautiful hallway and in front of her, coming towards her direction is a guy who is busy rolling his sleeves up and have totally ignored the "Watch Out" signs to alert people who is walking at the hallway that there's a wet pile of water in the middle of the walk way.

_Oh no... _Quickly, Tiffany scrambles her way to him as fast as her feet could bring her, it was just one step away from the guy who is about to steps on the slippery pile of water to slip himself and fall onto the pile of floor marbles.

Somehow ended up, her hands both pressing up against his chest, stopping him.

"Woah" he grunts in surprise.

"You're not watching where you're going" she sort of growls at him.

He take a step behind, making room for the both of them, seeing Tiffany blushed a little, made him smile, "Thank you for saving my life" he said with a hint of joke.

"Was that sarcasm I sense, Mr...urm..." she studies the badge pinned on his white shirt for some time, "Mr...Horjuuuu-"

"You can call me Khun" he smiles gently, eyes not taking off her. The fact that she is both embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Fine! As a worker here, you ought to be careful of your surroundings here...if you can't even look for yourself, how can you ensure to look well after your customer?" she sighs.

He lets out a big smile, which made her smile a bit as well, "Well, you're right, I'm truly sorry, well, why not let me buy you a lunch?" he offers.

"Oh no, I was just-"

"Please, I would feel better if you allow me to" he insisted and never let his smile wears off.

Situated at one corner of the cafeteria, Tiffany's eyes almost bulge out from the sockets just by looking at the overly priced menu, she gulps. Especially when she is on her saving mission, she don't think it's the right situation to spend on these foods and what's worse is that she realize her purse is not with her.

"What would you like to have?" he ask, seemingly he has decided his as he place the menu down on the table. He lean forward to the table closely as Tiffany does so as well.

"Actually...I think I better make a move?"

"Why?"

"It's...too pricey" she said to him.

"But I'm paying for it...I'm buying you a meal no matter what, remember? You saved my life-"

The two burst out laughing, remembering on the situation just now, but when Tiffany shook her head, he quiets down, "Why not?" he ask, his voice showing that he is not really happy on the rejection.

"Look, I am here on my job reason too...we are both workers and I know nowadays is hard to earn much...so...this won't be necessary...seeing by the way you dressed, white shirt and black jeans, you must be the...waiter here? Receptionist?"

He look away for a moment to hide his grin, "Actually-"

Loud murmurs and whispers interrupted their conversation, the two turn their heads to where the noise came from and there they see 2 bodyguards and a girl standing in between them.

"Jessica" Tiffany whispers, but loud enough to let Khun hear her.

"You know her? You like the idols too?"

Tiffany smiles politely, "I work for them...we're from the same company"

"You're one of the trainee?" he ask.

Tiffany chuckles, "No.."

"You're pretty enough for that" he said earnestly, causing Tiffany to blush instantly.

But it got her attention back when Jessica was walking to where she is, quickly, Tiffany stands up to greet the idol, it was all a surprise when Jessica smiles so warmly and pulls Tiffany into- what it seems like, a hug, but to only whispers closely to Tiffany, "What are you doing here with this guy without Taeyeon?"

"What..."

Jessica breaks the fake hug, she smile forcefully to Tiffany, "Good day, see you later" with that, she walks back to her own private table.

Flustered, somehow, but Tiffany sits back on her seat.

"She said something?" Khun sense Tiffany was being different after talking to Jessica.

"Oh yeah...I need to rush something to get it done..." said Tiffany, she have no idea why she lied but neither can she tell this guy she just met, that she is in a relationship with Taeyeon. She suddenly spring onto her feet, "I have to go"

"But" he stood up as well, "I want to buy you a meal..."

"Next time" she said, pushing the chair with her thighs so she could make space for herself to leave.

He watch her waves goodbye with that- smile... that made him jaw drops open, stunned, even after she left, he finds himself still looking at where she had been, that smile, he was mesmerized by that..somehow, he felt someone was watching him from the corner of his eyes, when he looked, Jessica look away, resuming to looking at the menu. He knew, he have to know more about her.

Tiffany swipe her card and wait for the green light and beep from the door, when it does, she sort of rush in, Taeyeon who is lying on the bed, with an arm drape across her eyes, tilt her head upwards to look at the person who just entered the room.

"I thought you went to look for Jessica?"

"Nope, she's not in her room, Mi...maybe later" she groans and lays her head back down on the bed.

"Waeyo?" Tiffany place the hotel card on the table and walks to the bed, "You don't look so good"

"I don't know if it's because of me rushing to look for her or is the sun that gets me, my head feels heavy" she said in a slightly complaint voice.

Tiffany climbs onto bed, just as Taeyeon wants to greets her girlfriend by lifting her arm off from blocking her eyes, Tiffany sat right behind of where Taeyeon's head is at.

"Mi?"

"I know a little about massages" she smiles, offering Taeyeon to lay her head on her legs as she taps a few times the spot where Taeyeon should rest her head on and with no doubt, Taeyeon did.

Taeyeon relaxingly crosses her arms and closes her eyes while Tiffany begins to rubs both side of her temples with her thumbs, rotating clockwise. Tempted, she lost to temptation, Tiffany lean down as she stops in the middle to kisses Taeyeon on the lips.

Surprised, Taeyeon opens her eyes.

Tiffany gives her eyesmile, "Our Iron Man kiss, remember?"

"How could I not?" Taeyeon smiles back as she replies.

Turning to her side, Taeyeon got on her knees, leaning closer to Tiffany, she too, is tempted to catch up and have some private moments with Tiffany right now. Especially when they are in one room, in a hotel. When they were both at home, they didn't have much chances to do skinship, since the first day when Tiffany arrive in Taeyeon's crib, Yuri called Taeyeon to inform her about the Japan midnight flight, so there was unpacking and packing for Japan and then her meeting up with Nicole for a quick session before rushing home to re-check her luggage bag that she packed for Japan trip.

Taeyeon watch Tiffany's breath changing into an unsteady one, her expression was nervous, her eyes become full rounded whenever she is nervous.

The moment Tiffany's lips parted a bit, Taeyeon lean forward to kiss the girl.

Going slow first by placing a few smooches before she starts taking Tiffany's bottom lip to be in between hers.

How Tiffany would let out breath from her nose, how the breath would hit Taeyeon's ear, it was enough to send shivers down Taeyeon's spine.

Then it was Tiffany's turn to nibble Taeyeon's lip, from a slow kiss, to an intense one. Seeing Tiffany has taken over the role of lip sucking, Taeyeon took this advantage to slips her pink muscle into Tiffany's mouth and when she did, Tiffany never fails to let out a soft groan.

A groan that could make Taeyeon flip.

It didn't took long for their French kissing session ended up with Taeyeon being on top of Tiffany.

Taeyeon took both of Tiffany's hands in hers and brought it up above her head, pinning her hands there, she loves it when Tiffany is being so submissive.

Taeyeon brushes her pink muscle inside of Tiffany's mouth against the other pink muscle, nothing much, just two tongues playfully pushing back and forth from each other's entrance.

"no no no no no no no no no no no no no"

Taeyeon suddenly chanted and laid herself on the other side of the bed, pulling herself away from where Tiffany is at. When Taeyeon relaxes herself by sitting with her back against the bedpost, Tiffany took this chance to calm herself from the session they had, "What is it, Tae?" she looks at her girlfriend who is watching her, eyes not taking off her even a second.

Taeyeon blink quietly, but after a few minutes she just let out a small shy smile.

"Nothing Mi" she reaches out to playfully mess Tiffany's hair, causing the girl to pretend to be annoyed and pout, but smile in the end as she gets up as well, sitting right next to Taeyeon.

"Trying hard by holding it in?" Tiffany teases as she poke Taeyeon's abs a few times with her finger.

Taeyeon smirks, relief that Tiffany didn't sees this as in a bad way, "At least I did"

All of a sudden Tiffany gasp and stopped teasing Taeyeon as she realizes something.

"What, Mi?"

Tiffany closes her eyelids as she covers her face with both her hands.

"I've forgotten about us sleeping together tonight in the same room!" she said with her voice slightly muffled by her hands covering her face.

"Uh-huh...I don't see the problem with that...You saw me, I can control"

"Is not that...is just that-" Tiffany's voice trails off, "...I have this habit of sleeping without my bra since I was a teenager..." she said shyly.

As her hands uncover her hidden face, all she sees is a shock looking Taeyeon with the jaw drop open so wide, she can't help but to chuckle out loudly seeing the situation. Which causes Taeyeon to snap her mouth close, she look at Tiffany in a serious way.

"Is nothing to be laugh about...I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight" she starts picking her pillow up, but Tiffany stop her.

"Yyyahhhhhhhhhhhh~~~" Tiffany pulls her hair and drape it all on the left side of her shoulder, "I was just kidding about that, Kim Byun Tae"

Taeyeon shows her an angry scowl but starts attacking Tiffany with countless tickles, the girl was beginning to scream for help helplessly as she was unable to escape from the horror of tickles as Taeyeon pinned her back down on the bed, until Taeyeon stops and kisses her on the lips.

Tiffany arms wraps around Taeyeon's neck, she smile to her lover above her.

"You sure you're okay with me sleeping beside you tonight? I do not know what will happen when I'm sleeping" said Taeyeon in a serious tone but with a smirk on her face.

"How excellent, using the sleeping reason as an excuse"

"Hello, I wasn't" Taeyeon defended herself.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "I trust you"

"Good" said Taeyeon as she wants to get up and away from Tiffany to get herself some drink.

"And I think I'm mentally prepared for it" her soft voice said out softly to Taeyeon.

"What..."

"Shh" Tiffany tries to get herself away from Taeyeon but no avail.

Seeing the surprise look from Taeyeon, Tiffany was hoping she did not shock Taeyeon with what she just said just now.

"Mi..."

"I'm just...I don't know..."

"Why...?"

"There's no why to that Tae"

"Yes there are"

"Whatever"

"Mi"

"Because I want you to be the one" Tiffany groans and sighs embarrassingly.

Taeyeon steal a smile before leaning her cheek at the side of Tiffany, kissing it once as she whispers, "I want you to be my last one, Mi"

Tiffany hide her smile at Taeyeon's cute and short confession, "Oh, you mean, you just do me once and that's it?" she teases.

"You know, you sounded so sexy when you said _do me_?"

"Not tonight though"

"Of course, after your confession and all, boy, even I'm feeling awkward" Taeyeon sticks her tongue out at Tiffany.

"Yah!"

Taeyeon leap off from the bed and start running away from Tiffany who is chasing her from behind to give her a few good hits for being naughty.

"I should've bring my Fifty Shades along!" said Tiffany.

"So you could refer it as a demo?"

"No, to throw at you!" growls Tiffany as she continues to chase Taeyeon who is standing behind of the couch as barrier in between them.


	28. Chapter 28

Tiffany wakes up, she turned her body to the other side where Taeyeon has set a 'wall' of pillows in between, what was 'build' by Taeyeon last night, stays that way. Tiffany giggle to herself seeing how determine and serious Taeyeon was being.

Quietly, she removes the two pillows that were blocking her ways to take a look at her girlfriend.

There, Taeyeon has one arm above her hand, the other on her abs, but what surprises Tiffany was that Taeyeon went to bed in t-shirt last night but the sleeping Taeyeon right now is just with her white singlet on only.

Can't help but to mesmerize the beauty in front of her eyes, Tiffany watch as Taeyeon has light snores as she's asleep, but the expose fair skin was undeniable fair and looking rather smooth and soft, as though it has its own voice, screaming out to Tiffany to reach out and touch. All of a sudden, Tiffany heard her ringtone blasting loudly, she immediately sprang up to her feet and head to the dressing table where her phone keeps vibrating.

Picking it up, she answers it without looking who it is, she keep glancing back at the bed, seeing Taeyeon is slightly moving underneath the covers, it's only 6am in the morning, she wouldn't want to wake her girlfriend up so early who has packed schedule later on this afternoon.

**Tiffany: Hello?**

She whispers with a hand covering her mouth and the phone, hoping it reduce her voice. She steps out from the room and went to the balcony instead.

**Nicole: Whyareyouwhispering.  
Tiffany: ***giggles* **You don't have to whisper back you know.  
Nicole: Morning...I knew you'll be up like the earliest bird as usual..  
Tiffany: Mmm-hmm, is it though, that you misses me too much?  
Nicole: You don't say.  
Tiffany: Okayyyy...what is this about?  
Nicole: I'm in Japan!  
Tiffany: ooh, really? Why? Where?  
Nicole: Yes...well, is a small mini trip, dad was bringing mum over, so, I decided to join.  
Tiffany: Excellent!  
Nicole: You think we can meet?  
Tiffany: Um..**

Tiffany looks at her watch, it's almost 615am.

**Tiffany: What time? I've got to go to a fansign...later about 12-ish...OH NO! I have this conference that I need to attend...I guess...but I wasn't told to...like at 10am...hmmm~  
Nicole: Now that I'm up and you're up, maybe we can take our breakfast together? I've got something that I'm keen to ask you.  
Tiffany: What?  
Nicole: I'll ask when we meet.  
Tiffany: Mysterious.  
Nicole: Curious?  
Tiffany: Yes. Very.**

The two girls giggles.

**Nicole: Are you close to Osaka? Cos I am, there's this Mecco cafe nearby...  
Tiffany: I am, but I'm not very sure of that place- Hmm, it's okay! I'll meet you there, say in about an hour?  
Nicole: Cool. See you soon, love.  
Tiffany: Love you.**

Tiffany watch as the screen goes pitch black and decide to walk back into the room, if possible, she would love to spend another 10 minutes to admire the sleeping beauty where she missed just not long ago, her plan backfired when she walks into the room with a Taeyeon who is now awake, smiling to her, placing the magazine on the table lamp.

"Morning, Mi"

Taeyeon greets in her morning usual deep voice. Her hair all messed up, her bare face prettier than ever. For Tiffany, her Taeyeon without make up seems to be so much cuter and much younger looking.

"Who did you say you love? I didn't catch you saying the name though" Taeyeon tilts her head.

"Oh, someone's eavesdropping..." Tiffany crosses her arms, a smirk plays across her face.

Taeyeon slide off from the bed, she calmly walks to Tiffany, "Someone's being loud, I can't be blame" Tiffany smile as she watch Taeyeon coming to her side, she stood still.

Taeyeon reaches out to rub both sides of Tiffany's arms, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Hmm, no" Tiffany giggles.

"You're so beautiful, Mi" Taeyeon reaches out the left side of Tiffany's face and slip a strand of hair behind her ear, "Glad to have you...Now, if you allow me-"

Without any doubt, Taeyeon sweep Tiffany's feet off the floor and carried the girl in her arms, she makes her way back to the bed and softly place Tiffany on her side of the bed, "I love you, Mi"

"Hmm, I love you too, Tae" Tiffany reaches out to touch Taeyeon's face.

Leaning down, Taeyeon kisses Tiffany, kissing at every inch of her lips she could possibly kisses.

One moment she felt Taeyeon's hand brushing the side of her waist.

Another second, Taeyeon's finger was brushing her side boob.

All the touch was magical, she pulls away from the kiss, her face looking guilty, "I can't..."

Taeyeon look at Tiffany, her eyes twinkles with innocence.

"I know I told you last night...that- I was ready but...I guess I wasn't"

Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips, she daringly looks back up at Taeyeon, meeting the gaze.

"Okay..." Taeyeon's eyebrows furrows closely to the middle, "But...I wasn't going to..it was just the flow"

Tiffany face palmed herself with embarrassment as she flush red, Taeyeon chuckles softly, reaching out to pull Tiffany's hand away from hiding her face behind it, "I'm not going to do the next stage, unless you tell me to" says Taeyeon with assurance to Tiffany.

"..."

"I'm not going to do anything that you are uncomfortable with" Taeyeon shows a smile to Tiffany.

"Thank you" Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck, "OHMYGOD" she suddenly sits up, totally forgetting to avoid Taeyeon who is above her, the two knock their forehead against each other, "OUCH"

"God" Taeyeon sit aside, rubbing her forehead, "Wae?"

"The person I talked to is, Nicole...remember I told you about her?"

"Yeah"

"Well, she's here in Japan..." Tiffany's face immediately drops.

Worried, Taeyeon hold Tiffany's hand, "What happened?"

"N-no, is nothing...is just that, I should've discuss with you before telling her-"

"Telling her...bout what?"

"She asked for breakfast, I said yes...without thinking about you...I'm sorry" Tiffany admits.

"The world is not going to end, Mi, no, don't apologize...when you did nothing wrong to me" Taeyeon tickles Tiffany's chin, causing the guilty girl to smile back.

"You'll be okay without me in the morning?" Tiffany pouts, pretending to be all clingy, she knows at times, Taeyeon enjoys this side of hers.

"I was okay when I haven't met you all these while, it shouldn't be a problem BUT...I know I will miss you...you'll be back for the conference?"

"Yes"

"So, I will have to stay missing somebody for three hours...that's new"

"That's new?"

"No one has ever made me miss someone for three hours long"

"How do you know if you'll even miss me" Tiffany grins.

"Just thinking about it already makes me misses you, Mi"

"Sweet tooth"

"Rawrrr" Taeyeon clink her teeth a few times causing Tiffany to reaches out and pinch her nose.

Tiffany enters the cafe and there, Nicole is already sitting at a table, waving to her across the room. Tiffany smiled as she made her way there, "Hey"

"Hey you...looking so fine" Nicole winks, "I've ordered Latte for you, top with whipped cream, like you always wanted it"

"Thank you" Tiffany took off her gloves, "So, what is it that you want to ask?"

"You told me you're working with this entertainment company right?"

"Yes"

"Your girlfriend could be from that company"

Tiffany opens her mouth too fast as a reaction, she quickly look out at the window to calm herself down.

"That's even more suspicious and close reveal of answer to my question, Steph"

"Hmph"

The waiter interrupted the two a moment to place their orders on the table and then left.

"Jessica?"

Tiffany spits a bit of her coffee out by hearing that name, she didn't know why though.

"What?"

"Is your girlfriend Jessica?"

"WHAT? Noooooo"

"Why the extreme reaction to the answer?" Nicole ask in suspicion.

"Cos you're being really funny by asking so-"

"I'm your best friend Steph...besides..you know your secret is safe with me" Nicole expression changes into a gloomy one, as if she was insulted by the fact that Tiffany doesn't tells her due to the trusting issue.

"Owh come on" Tiffany scowls back playfully, "I'll tell you when the time is right...I promise...just, not now"

"I don't see it makes any different...now and later..."

"Just. Please?"

"Fine..." Nicole sits up straight to reach out for her cup of coffee, "I wouldn't want to force you either..."

"Thank you" Tiffany rolls her eyes but she smiles and reaches out for her Latte as well, "But I can tell you, it's not Jessica"

"Too bad, she makes a really hot lesbian"

"Eww, Nicole..."

"I'm serious"

"You have thing for her?" Tiffany eyed Nicole suspiciously.

"No, but I could foreplay with her whenever she calls..." Nicole jokes, causing Tiffany to laugh out loud, "But the other one, what's that name...Kim Tae...Yeon! That cutie would be pleasant enough to have around"

"WHAT?"

"Jessica's duet partner...?"

"I know who you're talking about" Tiffany snaps, "What is it with her"

"She's the cute one...she always look cool and quite dominant looking I'd say"

Tiffany gulps, but pretended to just listen coolly and kept drinking her latte.

"Okay, back to business, remember I told you about my aunt passed on because of cancer at-" Nicole points downwards and Tiffany gets her point, "I've made an appointment with the Gynaecologist here, later by an hour from now..."

"Mmm" Tiffany continues to listen.

"What if...you and I both, get us check?" Nicole suggest.

Tiffany looks at Nicole awkwardly, "What? Why? No"

"Come on Steph! It will be really fun"

Tiffany eyed Nicole sarcastically, "Fun?"

"Okay, fun is the wrong word, but please...if we do it together, I will feel less awkward"

"This doesn't makes any sense...even if I agree to this, we'll be doing it at a different time"

"This is for your health sake" Nicole argue.

"Stop trying to buy your way through, Nic" Tiffany rolls her eyes, "I don't want to, because it will felt awkward okay..."

"Please?"

"No"

"What if I goes on my knees?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe? Just a bit"

Tiffany stare at Nicole in disbelief, "Then don't do it"

"My mum made me do it! She says I have to...come on Steph, a check up for precaution and prevention..." Nicole begs with her teary eyes.

"Please don't use that tactic on me"

"Please.. Besides, most girls need to do it...that is why I decided to do in Japan, so we won't have any chances to bump into the gynaecologist!"

Tiffany sigh, is true though, most of her friends and relatives, whom are ladies, goes for this check up at least once in a lifetime.

"Fine"

"You're crazy" he laughs and push the frame of his glasses that were slipping off at the bridge of his nose.

"You have to trust me Jun K" the other male stated, crossing his arms across his chest, smiling widely.

Jun K sat up straight in his chair as he looks at the 30inch monitor that shows him all movement in his office, he points at the receptionist counter, "Looks like I won't be entertaining you for long"

"Wae?"

"Clients" he taps at the screen, "And there are two of them"

"I don't understand how can girls just spread their legs for you and even pay you to look at it, may be the coolest job ever?" he smirks.

"Hey, I'm a professional...don't take that as an advantage, unlike you, the owner of a typhoon, you don't need to work for the rest of your life"

"And look at how boring is that" he smirks, "Do you need assistant?" he jokes.

"Nah, those two are just too pretty to share" he puts his white coat on.

There's a knock on the door, "Come in" said Jun K and incoming his receptionist walks in.

"New patients Dr. Jun, Tiffany Hwang and Nicole Jung" the nurse hand two brown file folder to Jun K.

"Brilliant, get them to change and be ready, I'll be in the room soon"

"Okay" the nurse gets out from the doctor's office.

As Jun K turns around, he sees his friend already going up close to the monitor screen, watching tentatively. He laughs, "Getting a boner bro?"

"No" he points to the screen, tapping on one of the girl's head, "You remember when you opened this office and who helped you out?" he smirks.

Jun K stops laughing as his expression turns a bit more serious.

Tiffany has changed into the cotton cloth dress, she sat nervously on the couch, awaiting for her gynaecologist to come in the room, _what have I got myself into...urghhhh _she looks at the clock on the white wall, it's almost 9am and she wonders if she could even make it in time for Taeyeon's conference later at 10am.

The door opens, walking in, all dressed in white, what seems to be like, a male based on Tiffany's guessing, that broad shoulders and all can't belong to a female or a woman, she half thanked that he has mask on, _maybe they have the ideas of not showing the face would make the patient be less nervous and awkward...ugh! what have you got yourself into...you're about to...show...your private part to some unknown dude! Okay, stay calm Tiffany, stay calm, that dude is a professional...you're not the first girl he has check...so please...don't freak yourself out...is just a quick-_

"First time?" the gynaecologists ask, looking at Tiffany through his glasses. She nods her head, "I get it, you're nervous...don't worry, all the ladies who walked in, is going through the same emotion like you are going through right now"

Even with the mask on, Tiffany knows he is smiling, she could see his eyes curving.

"Now, we'll just make this real quick to get it done and over, fast...would you please, come to the table?"

Tiffany lick her lips and took a deep breath in and breath out, her knees were becoming wobbly as she take a closer steps to the steel table where the doctor is waiting for her. She could see him smiling again.

"Just relax" he said in a calmer voice.

Tiffany nod her head as a gesture of manner and sat herself up on the steel table, she shivered the moment her body make contact with it, the cold steel hissing at her skin although she is in a patient dress, but the cloth material was really thin.

"Now, if you could just lay down and please, stay relax..." he orders softly.

_You're already on the table. Just make it all less awkward and quick _with that, Tiffany lay her back on the cold steel table, she hissed. He smiles at her.

"Could you bend your knees upwards?"

Tiffany blush instantly, "Wait, can I-"

"Ms. Hwang, with more awaiting, more delay, hence, it's going to make you change your mind and out you go from this room and never return, do remember, this is strictly business...and a lot of the ladies are very thankful once they leave this room after the check up...is less than 10 minutes, but it could help a life for any early detection"

"Right" _stop making yourself a fool Tiffany Hwang, he's right, you're not the only girl who does it and definitely not the first one he has check...make this quick and you can go back to your girlfriend's conference._

Tiffany has her knees bend upwards, she felt herself gulping and holding her breath when the doctor walk to the end of the table, slightly pushing her dress down to her thighs. She couldn't even look at him now. She decide to just bite her lips, close her eyes and pray that this goes through FAST. The moment she felt the doctor touching the side of her hip to slip the cotton panty off, Tiffany almost wanted to bail herself out from the room and swear to never return, _but jumping off the table right now in the midway may not be a pleasant sight and remembrance. Deal it._

"Just relax, Ms. Hwang" his voice once again trying to soothe her, "I'm going to start on the check up now"

The doctor put on his surgery plastic glove and started to spread the labia, it causes Tiffany to gulps, all these are new to her, those feelings that she is suppose to feel when someone touches her down there. Not even her previous boyfriends did ever touch her there, not even, Taeyeon, _well, except for last night when one of her thighs accidentally came in contact while we were tickling each other, rolling on bed- _Just with the thoughts of her and Taeyeon yesterday, is more than enough to bring smiles to her face.

The doctor smiles seeing the smile on Tiffany's face.

"Nghh"

She felt something just go inside of her, and then pulled out of her.

"All these are just steps to check and make sure you are fine"

_That is pretty short..._

"okay" her voice tremble and after her answer, there it is, she felt something going in of her again.

"Now"

Now she felt something pressing against her clit, rubbing her clit up and down while the 'thing' stays inside of her.

"Is this...n-normal?"

"Yes, Ms. Hwang, we need to be assure that your body is working the way it supposed to, do you feel anything"

"Yes" and her answer came out breathless.

He watch how she bites the bottom of her lips, fighting to moan, suppressing whatever sound she may let out from his touches. He smiles quietly and looks back at how his fingers were probing and playing her parts.

A loud thud was heard as in something drop on the table.

"Sorry, drop the scope" the doctor apologize quickly for scaring the girl.

He looks at the glisten pre-cums staining his glove, he looks at the clock and frown, "And...we're done here Ms. Hwang"

When Tiffany opens her eyes again, she sees him taking a box of tissues, took a Kleenex and was reaching to wipe her-

"It's okay, doctor, I can do that myself" she quickly said.

"Very well" he passes the tissue to her.

"So?"

"So?" he looks at her.

"The checking...?"

"Oh..don't worry, you're healthy..."

Tiffany smiles awkwardly. She gets out from the room and Nicole is already at the receptionist area, "Hey- Okay, see you later" Nicole mumbles as Tiffany head straight to the bathroom with her clothes.

The room that Tiffany got out not long ago, opens again. The doctor that has checked Tiffany as Nicole assumed, took his mask off, her eyes widens in a bit, he looks at her, she smiles. He bow to her and went into another room.

Nicole paid the nurse and left when Tiffany is ready.

"Hell, it was awkward" Nicole burst out.

"You don't say..."

"I could saw how he was trying not to laugh when I was being nervous" Nicole pouts, "But Dr. JunK was really nice and cute too"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Wait..you saw his face? I thought they had the mask on?"

"Not. Dr. JunK...but I know yours did right? Maybe Dr. JunK forgotten to put his mask on after seeing the how patient he is checking" Nicole stated cheekily.

Tiffany laughs, "how did you know my doctor had his mask on?"

"He took his mask off when he came out from the checking room when you're in the bathroom, ohmygod, he's really CUTE! Doesn't seem much of a Japanese to me but well, Dr. JunK told me he's a Korean, so I think your doctor is too?"

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "I didn't ask..I'm not a flirty like you" she sticks her tongue out.

"That's cos you already have a girlfriend" Nicole sighs, "I am so hating this loner life"

"You'll find yours real soon"

"Maybe you can hook me up with someone from the entertainment world"

"Maybe when I get fired, you can eventually pay for my living, I love this job, I'm not going to screw it" said Tiffany as she slides both her hands into her jacket.

"So...how do you feel from the treatment...did it, turn you on?"

"EWWW, NICOLE JUNG!"

"It was all very new to you isn't it?"

"Shut up"

"Did you moan"

"Shut up, ewww" Tiffany hurriedly trying to run away from her friend while Nicole chase up closely.

Tiffany opens the backstage room's door, everyone in the room look at her, reacting to her presence.

"Hi, didn't know you'll be joining us for the conference" Yuri smile to Tiffany.

"I promised-" she stops before saying any further as other staffs in the room still doesn't know about her relationship with Taeyeon, Yuri hides her smirk at Tiffany's clumsiness.

"Is good that you're here..I think Taeyeon in the bathroom may need some help in there, can you check on her?" Yuri suggested.

"Dae"

Yuri caught Jessica rolling her eyes, she walk over to Jessica's dressing table, looking at the girl through the big mirror in front of Jessica, "You look stunning"

"Thanks" Jessica answers.

Tiffany walks into the bathroom and sees Taeyeon standing by the sink, checking herself out in front of the mirror, turning her head from left to right and right to left, the moment Taeyeon realize Tiffany is there, she smiles, "Hi, Mi"

"Hi.."

Taeyeon walks up to her and kisses Tiffany on the lips, causing the girl to be shock "Don't worry, all the stalls are empty, is just us"

"Good" Tiffany lean closer to give another round of kiss, "Did you?" she wriggles her eyebrows.

"Yes I did, I did miss you" Taeyeon winks.

"I miss you too, Tae" Tiffany sighs cutely.

"Why not you think of how we should spend our evening together later today?" said Taeyeon.

"Mmm" she nods her head as a reply.

Tiffany stood at the back of the hall, near the entrance as she watch medias and reporters asking questions and snapping picture of the duos, at times when her eyes met with Taeyeon's the two would smile shyly.

Tiffany look up as someone lightly bump her shoulder from behind, she smiles, "Hey, didn't expect to see you here...I thought it's a private conference- oh yeah, I have forgotten that you're a staff here"

He smiles at her, answering all her questions by her own.

"Do you like them too?" Tiffany ask.

"They're pretty" said Khun, "I still owe you a meal, remember, Tiffany?"

"Yeah-" Tiffany looks at Khun, "How did you know my name?" she ask in curiosity, she remembers not telling him her name though.

"How hard can it be?" he smirks.

"How can a staff be so naughty snooping around the guest list, shouldn't it be private and confidential?" Tiffany teases, the two laugh.

As soon as the conference is over, the idols made their way to the exit behind them. Jessica held Taeyeon's wrist and pull her partner to aside, they waited till almost all the staffs head back to the backstage room.

"Yes, Sica?"

"I saw Tiffany with that guy"

"I know. I saw it too, he's probably a worker here..."

"No, I saw them twice" said Jessica.

"Okay...I don't see what you're trying to lead this to"

"I saw them being with one another, twice"

"Jess...this is probably coincidence, he came in half an hour after our conference starts and if Tiffany would be planning to cheat on me, she would've done it secretly and not publically in front of me, don't you think?"

Jessica's hand drop loosely back to her side, she glares at Taeyeon, "I think, you have misunderstood me and my concern...Kim Tae Yeon...just because you have a girlfriend that does not mean she is the only thing meaningful to your life..."

"Jessica, wait" Taeyeon stops Jessica from leaving, "Look, you're like my very very best friend..."

"You remember what you did when you had Minah, you basically push everyone else aside...thinking no one else ever matters in your life other than her"

"Yes. That was my mistake. I admit. But I'm not going to make the same mistake again...I'm not going to let you feel you're left out or something, things will be just the way they are, even before I am in a relationship with Tiffany...okay?" Taeyeon said promisingly, her eyes pleading.

Jessica sighs in defeat, she nods her head, "By the way, it's the guy that I am trying to tell you to watch out for..."

"why..."

"I don't think he just wants to be friends with Tiffany...his eyes probably speaks out his motives..."

"..."

"He wants something more..."

"These are your guesses but, I will be cautious of that...I'll tell her that"

"Will she listen?"

Taeyeon shrug her shoulders, "I'll keep an eye on him, besides, we're here for another 4 days...nothing can go wrong..."

"I hope so. I don't want to see you going through depression-"

"I know, Sica, I know..."

Jessica gives a light smile to Taeyeon before turning around to leave and head to the backstage room.

Taeyeon came out from the bathroom while drying her hair off with a towel, during her bath, she has been thinking what Jessica said to her earlier on. She found Tiffany sitting at the kitchen bar on the stool, eating some salad out from a bowl.

"Hungry?" Taeyeon ask as she stood right next to Tiffany.

Tiffany held up a piece of the salad at the front of Taeyeon's mouth, whom glad accepts it with a big smile on her face, "Thankyou" she lean in to kiss Tiffany's forehead.

"Yahh~ You're going to get the olive oil all over my forehead~~"

"Ohh, really am I?"

"Yes you are" Tiffany chuckles.

"Then the lips will have to do, Mi" Taeyeon pucker up and Tiffany kisses her on the lips.

For awhile, they just stare into each other eyes.

"Mi, who's that guy at the conference hall talking to you just now?"

"You meant Khun? He works here...I bump to him the other day..well, technically, I saved his life"

"Uh-huh...saved his life..how?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"He was so busy on the phone and did not watch where he was going, he almost walk into a puddle of water which could make him slip and have a really bad fall" Tiffany explains, "Why..."

"Oh! Now my girlfriend is a part time hero too?" Taeyeon teases.

Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's waist, "I'll save you at anytime of the day"

"No, leave that job to me" Taeyeon bites the tip of Tiffany's nose.

"Yyyahhhhh, olive oil" she reminds her lover who this time attacks her by planting kisses around her face while she tries to avoid from getting her face covered with the olive oil stained on her face coming from her girlfriend's lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Tiffany starts whining when she knows she is losing to her naughty girlfriend who kept planting her kisses around her face even when she protested as claims she felt the oiliness, Taeyeon kissed Tiffany one last long time on the forehead before pulling away, snickering. Taeyeon reaches out for the packet of wet tissue on the counter top, she discard one out and starts wiping Tiffany's face while Tiffany stayed quiet and frozen, watching Taeyeon's fixed gaze, so concentrate on wiping all parts of her face.

"Am I really that pretty as they said?"

"Huh?"

Tiffany snaps out of her gaze when Taeyeon's eyes now fixed on looking back at her dreamy eyes.

Taeyeon smirks, "Fans. They said my mesmerizing features can draw them in..."

Tiffany rolls her eyes, she turns back around to continue eating her salad, but softly, she whispers out, "Yes"

"What?" it made Taeyeon smile even wider, "I did not hear you" she wraps her arms around Tiffany's waist, pulling Tiffany closer as she steps closer towards Tiffany too.

"You heard me"

"No..."

"I'm not going to argue with you"

"We're not arguing..."

"Oh really?" Tiffany turns around to look at Taeyeon.

"We are...debating" Taeyeon smirks cutely.

"Who's going to win, Taeng?"

"You" Taeyeon nods her head towards Tiffany, "I'll let you win no matter what" and it made Tiffany smiles at all these small sweet talks.

"You'll need to prepare for the fansign event, Taeng"

"I know..but you're my assistant, aren't you supposed to dress me up?"

"Eww" Tiffany jumps off from the stool and turns Taeyeon around by the shoulders and pushes the girl to the bedroom direction, "You're not a 2 years old...go"

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon said her speech to greet the huge crowds of fans that has been waiting for them hours just to see TaengSicStar, fans shouting to get their attention.

Being onstage, Taeyeon is really the idol she is being idolize, professional and all that she should be and being offstage, she's the cutest and sweetest person Tiffany ever knows in her entire life. Yuri step next to Tiffany.

"I'm glad you choose to give both of you chances to know each other" said Yuri.

"Thanks to you" Tiffany replied, turning her head around to look up at her manager, who smiles back to her, "If it wasn't for your determination that day to bring me back to her house-"

Yuri shows her both her palms, "I did nothing of helping you two together, but, I helped because you're a good friend..."

"You're my boss"

"During working hours that is" Yuri smiles.

Tiffany reaches over to the side to hug Yuri around the waist, "I like you too"

"Yul..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever told Jessica about your feelings?" Tiffany lets go of the hug.

"..."

"I've seen the way you would look at her-"

"And how does it looks like?" Yuri ask in curiosity.

"Like how Taeyeon would look at me"

Yuri laugh in embarrassment, her head hang lower a bit, "She don't see me that way..."

"But-"

"And I'm her manager, how awkward is that? I've violated one of the rules, golden rules...to fall in love with the staff...the idol that I was supposed to take care of" Yuri crosses her arms across her chest.

"But is not wrong to fall in love, is not like you could control that" Tiffany defend.

Yuri reaches out to pat Tiffany on the head, "I can't. She can't"

"But-" _Oh! I'm supposed to get something! _Tiffany looks at her watch, she's indeed late, she had plan to go to a store to grab something which she has been saving her savings for and she wants to be able to return back to this hall before the fanevent ends, "Yul, can I excuse myself for an hour? I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Why?"

"I can't tell. But I'll be back soon, before it ends...or when it ends! Please?" Tiffany pleaded as she reaches out to carry her handbag already.

"I don't see why not since there's nothing much to do, but do try to get back soon, because we'll try to leave on the spot before the fans have any chances to block the exits, okay?"

Tiffany nods her head, "Thanks" she dashes out even before Yuri could bid her goodbye.

"Hmph"

Yuri turns around to see where the sound came from, entering the backstage, joining Yuri is no one other than Jessica's sister, Krystal Jung.

"SooJung.." Yuri bows her head a bit.

"It's saddening isn't it? You're into my sister whom is into Taeyeon whom is into Tiffany...what a messy love square" Krystal sniff out as she smirks, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well. At least a pair get to be together and has a beautiful ending" answered Yuri.

"Where is she heading?"

"Didn't ask"

"In such hurry...could be looking for that hotel guy she's been hanging out with"

Yuri stares at Krystal, "Why are you so against her, SooJung-ahh?"

Krystal scowl before staring Yuri with a fierce expression, "I have nothing against her, but if you were me, and you will have to watch your own sister cries herself to sleep almost every night or otherwise, making herself drunk by wines to be able to sleep, how would you feel? What will you do?"

Yuri jaw drops slightly open, she took a quick look at the stage, where Jessica was looking back and forth at the fans then Taeyeon, smiling sweetly, nodding her head into agreeing whatever Taeyeon's speech is right now.

"Come to our room tonight, see it for yourself" Krystal looks at Yuri.

"She look...just- fine"

"In case you have just forgotten, my sister is not just anyone, she's Jessica Jung" Krystal walk over to one of the table where there are bottles of mineral water placed on it.

"I thought..she's over it?" ask Yuri as she stood closely to Krystal.

Krystal hand Yuri a bottle of mineral water, "She may seems like she's over with it...lets give an easier example...it's like asking Taeng Oppa to give up on Tiffany, she may give up but never forgets"

Tiffany walks into the store, the bell rings as she does, she smiled to the counter girl, "Hi, I'm the one who called a month ago to order the cap?"

"Name please" the girl at Tiffany's service smiles politely.

"Tiffany Hwang"

"Okay, let me...check" she click on the keyboard of her computer, "Yes. It's ready for your collection, finally, to see the person herself...you've been calling us for 2 months and finally being able to place the order...your effort of getting this cap is really beyond words, it must be for someone special"

Tiffany blushed but she proceed to the counter to make her payment.

The girl took out a gold box and slide it into a brown paper bag, "That will be $386, will you be paying by cash or card?"

"Cash" said Tiffany.

"Do you want to write any messages on the card?"

"Could you please maybe just give it to me, I'll see what I have in my mind later" said Tiffany shyly.

"Sure" the girl passes Tiffany the small gift card.

Tiffany paid the girl and quickly keep the product she purchased into her handbag, as she step out from the shop, she only realize it's raining, searching thoroughly her handbag, she has missed on taking her umbrella out with her, Tiffany looks at her watch and realizes she has only about 40minutes to head back to the fanevent place taken.

Running her fingers through her hair, she sighs, things might be screwed because of her own forgetfulness.

"Hi" he stops right in front of her under a big black umbrella, smiling to her brightly, all dressed up.

"Khun?" Tiffany smiles back, happy to see a friendly face in this town _and he has an umbrella!_

"Bell boy at your service ma'am" he winked.

"Thank you" Tiffany step into under the umbrella with him, that is where she remembers where she pretended that she had not bring her umbrella out just so she could share an umbrella with Taeyeon and how her secret was exposed when the staff asked to borrow her newly bought umbrella.

"Tiffany?"

_Oh shit...I've must've accidentally ignored what he said, _"Yes?" she looks at him.

"You have so much in your thoughts..."

"No...I'm just glad you're here...or else...I have no idea to get back to the mall without getting wet"

He smiles happily, "I still owe you a meal though"

"Well, now that you have actually _save _my life...it's a fair deal...no more owing each other"

His smile fades away, but he quickly turn to his left so Tiffany could not see that, "Is that a way to decline my offer or push me away?" his voice no longer soft instead, rather a displeased one.

"What...?" Tiffany wonders what is becoming wrong at this point and why would he act this way.

"I really want to make friend with you, Tiffany..." he stops and looks at her.

He watch how she was trying hard to solve this situation, "Just friends...nothing more" he said quickly.

Tiffany smiles in relief, "Of course I don't mind the addition of a new friend, Khun...but you know, I'll be leaving Japan in 2 more days-"

"I'll be heading back to Korea tomorrow, maybe we'll meet in Korea? ...or we could just call each other and meet?" they starts walking again.

"Sure"

Tiffany answers without thinking much.

Finally arriving at the place, Khun closes his umbrella, he sees a wet spot on Tiffany's forehead, with no hesitation, he reaches out to wipe it off for Tiffany, she did not realize his fast gesture as she was busy checking her handbag, making sure the package inside has not gotten wet. She smiled when she realize it's just fine, as how it should be.

"So-"

A loud cough interrupted them, Tiffany took a step back naturally when she sees Krystal walks out from the entrance, Tiffany watch how Krystal sharp glares are threw at Khun like they were daggers but when she looks at Tiffany, it soften causing Tiffany to gulp.

_You did nothing wrong, why are you acting and feeling as if you had?_

"Unnie~ Where were you? We've been looking all over for you" Krystal took quick light steps to Tiffany, she threw an arm around Tiffany's shoulders, "Palliiiii" she drags Tiffany off and away from Khun without even giving them a chance to say their goodbyes. All of this happens so quickly that it did not even give Khun any chances to react.

Once they were inside of the private building that heads to the stage from the back, Krystal lifts her arm away from Tiffany's shoulders, the two stop walking as they look at each other awkwardly.

"If you're smart enough, stay away from that guy" her voice changing into a 360 degrees from the bubbly ones not long ago, now it's just cold and demanding.

"I think you have misundersto-"

"No I did not, it is obvious he just wants to get into your pants" Krystal smirks sarcastically.

"He is just a friend...Krystal..."

"Are you that dense?"

_This is too much, what did I ever done to her to deserve such treatment from her and her sister? This is way off limits, _"Maybe I have been oblivious of his acts, but all I know is that he is just being nice and sincere-"

"On which part? The coincidence that he knew where you were and brought you back? Or did you guys planned earlier on, on where to meet?"

"Why does it matters to you anyway, Krystal? I'm done trying to be nice-"

"You could stop being nice and be the bitch yourself"

"I want us to be friends or at least if we couldn't, I don't want us to hate each other, or have grudge on- no, I do not have any grudge on you, but you are always picking on me"

"How would I know? Simon oppa...Suho oppa...and now Taeng oppa, you're such a flirt"

"What..."

Krystal rolls her eyes, Tiffany took a deep breath and decide is not worth to stay there and argue, if she continues to defend herself, it will only makes Krystal be more against her. Tiffany turns to walk away from Krystal.

"If you hurt Taeng oppa, it will eventually hurt my sister too...I'm not going to let that happen"

Krystal voices out.

Tiffany stops walking, "In case you have missed out on this, but I can tell you now, I love Taeyeon very very much, just like how much she loves me and how much Yul loves your sister, life moves on even if it meant you can't get what you want" she quickly walks away, leaving Krystal at the hallway as quickly as she could.

With the last bows, TaengSicStar idols leave stage, Taeyeon strode down the small stairs from the stage to the backstage, but she turned around when she's on the third stairs, she offers her right hand to Jessica who is behind her.

Jessica looks at her in surprise.

"Come on, is dark here, I don't want you to miss a step and end up rolling down" said Taeyeon in a joke.

Jessica rolls her eyes but took the hand anyway, she looks the hand that was holding hers, oblivious of the person who is right behind them, witnessing the situation. Finally at the end of the stairs, still holding Jessica's hand, Taeyeon turn to behind to look at her manager, "Where's Miyoung?"

"The last time I saw her, she rushed into the ladies" said Yuri.

"Thanks"

Taeyeon immediately lets go Jessica's hand, Jessica's face falls seeing how Taeyeon was already rushing to look for Tiffany.

"Lets go to the makeup room and prepare to leave" announced Yuri, "Jessi..you too" she guide Jessica while wrapping an arm around Jessica's shoulders.

Taeyeon enters the ladies, startling Tiffany who quickly wipes her eyes and threw the tissue into the dustbin, "What happened?" Taeyeon walks to where Tiffany is at, holding the girl's shoulders, but Tiffany shook her head, "Does telling me the reason can make you cry even more?" Tiffany nods her head quietly, "Hmmm...if I kiss you now, will it makes you shy?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in puzzle, she accidentally laugh out a bit for Taeyeon's randomness. Anyhow, Taeyeon kissed her anyway, a quick smooch on the lips.

"We're leaving..." said Taeyeon.

Tiffany follows Taeyeon out from the ladies, "You're not mad if I don't tell you why I cried?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "Nope.."

"How come..."

Taeyeon smiles to herself, "I asked you because I want to know the reason so I could cheer you from there, but hey, if my _popo _can make you smile, mission accomplished right? Besides...I won't force you to tell, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" and this is enough to make Tiffany smiles again.

Right after Taeyeon came out from her bath, she saw her girlfriend sitting in the living room, as she walks closer to her girlfriend who is busy changing channels, Taeyeon hugged her from behind, kissing lightly on the top of Tiffany's head, "Bored?"

"Hmm"

Taeyeon walk around the sofa, she sees a red paper bag sitting right next to Tiffany, "Boya"

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, Taeyeon took the paper bag and place it away from them as she settles herself right next to Tiffany.

"Yyahhh~ Aren't you going to open it?" Tiffany place the remote control on Taeyeon's lap.

"It's probably from the fans..."

"And you don't care?"

Taeyeon runs her fingers through her hair a few times, "Probably the same things...wae? You want it?" she pick the paper bag and hand it to Tiffany.

"Don't you appreciate?"

"Mi...sometimes, you gets real damn bored on receiving the same toy and stuffs for more than 100 times"

"Wait till your fans stop giving you gifts" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

Taeyeon cuddles closely towards Tiffany, "I have you as the best gift, Mi, a gift from God! No one can give me a better gift compared to what God has given to me" she grins, her dimple appearing, causing Tiffany to not only smile, but lean in to give a deep smooch on Taeyeon's lips.

"Just- Open it?" Tiffany urge.

"Aihhh, araso" Taeyeon just don't want to continue this debate in between her and Tiffany, besides, how hard it can be to open a gift, she pull the tape that tapes the paper bag up together, pulling out a pink package, unwrapping it, her eyes widens at the cap sitting in her lap, she look at Tiffany in shock, "H-how...did they know? This Ironman thing was between me and you, Mi..."

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders.

Taeyeon picked a card up, Tiffany leans in, squinting her eyes as though she can't read what was written on the gift card, Taeyeon smiles at her girlfriend cuteness.

_Dear Kim Tae Yeon.  
You are not only the most stuck up arrogant idol that I have ever met...  
But also one of the cutest person ever appears in my life.  
Cherishing you now and forever.  
Your BIGGEST FAN,  
T.H_

Taeyeon had a smile hidden away from Tiffany after reading the gift card, she look over at Tiffany who is blushing, "Aww...such sweet guy"

"Sweet guy?"

"Yeap!" Taeyeon wraps the cap back up in the pink package, keeping it into the paper bag.

"Sweet guy?"

"Yes, Mi...this guy...he's been a fan ever since we met at the airport, it was so obvious he has his eyes all over me...but he just wouldn't admit it" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany leans away from Taeyeon, she eyed Taeyeon uncomfortably, "A he? You're so sure? It's from him"

"Dae...T.H...his initials..."

Tiffany starts breathing in and out hard through her nostrils.

"Tae Hwan"

"Right. So. Sweet. Tired. Goodnight" Tiffany slams both her palms on the sofa as she gets up and stomps her way into the bedroom, slamming the door open and close.

Taeyeon chuckle secretly but followed Tiffany as well, she sees her girlfriend sliding the comforter close to the end of the bed and climbing onto bed thereafter, "How can you be tired all of a sudden? Jealous?"

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon who had a grin on her face, arms crossed and that cocky arrogant expression playing on her face again, "Jealous? Of who? Your Tae Hwan? Hohohohoho...stop with the arrogance, UGH!" Tiffany pulls the comforter along with her as she slams her body back onto bed, mumbling incoherent as she closes her eyelids.

Taeyeon jumps onto bed like a kid, she places her chin on Tiffany's arm, "Wokay...I lied a bit there...I'm gonna tell you something"

"In case you missed out, I'm trying to sleep here" Tiffany snaps.

"Take it as a bed time story then, Mi"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, she turn around harshly, wanting to push annoying Taeyeon away but she was caught up when Taeyeon lips attached to hers, as Taeyeon opens her eyelids back again, she slowly leans away from the kiss, but their face only a few meters apart, "Thank you, T.H" she grins.

Taeyeon's fingers strokes Tiffany's arm tenderly as she caress back and forth, her eyes not once taking off of Tiffany's eyes.

"You know...the first time our eyes met in the airport, I had this in mind, _who's that girl? Arrogant, Horny-_"

"YAH! HORNY!?"

"Can't blame me, you were reading Fifty Shades at that time when we met...and I was thinking, _she's different...and that's what makes her special...I have got to know her...I swear...no matter, how hard it takes.. _and here we are today, Mi" Taeyeon slides in under the comforter to hold Tiffany's hand with hers, "I love you, I love you for the gift, I love you for loving me"

"Soooooooo much of love huh?"

"Too much?" Taeyeon pretend to put on a worrying face, Tiffany quickly shakes her head and hugs Taeyeon tightly as she buries her face in Taeyeon's chest, snuggling her nose against the material of the jumper Taeyeon had on, Taeyeon chuckles, "I love that I get to know so many sides of yours, Mi"

_"__oh god, taeyeonnn"_

Tiffany bites the bottom of her lips to suppress her submissive moan as Taeyeon was busy licking at every right parts of her collarbones that could just flips her guts upside down on the inside.

"Mi"

Taeyeon kisses Tiffany's collarbone a few times before pushing herself up from being on top of Tiffany, her girlfriend looks right back up at her, the two smiles, "I want a lovebite from you..." Taeyeon's voice being so serious as she persuade Tiffany into marking her, makes Tiffany gets up and pushes Taeyeon to her back as she gets on top this time.

"Wait" Tiffany sits on Taeyeon's abs, "Won't you get into trouble for this?"

"Who cares" Taeyeon groans.

"Andwaeee, I'm not going to do something that makes us both regrets the next day"

Tiffany was about to get off from Taeyeon, but she was stop by the hands holding her firmly at place by her waist, "I've got a plaster in my wallet, that will do the trick? Pleaseeeeeeeee Mi" Taeyeon groans in frustrated, "**just mark me already**" she groans and slam her head back down on the pillow hard.

Tiffany chuckles seeing how cute and frustrated Taeyeon is being right now underneath her.

Nicole looks at her passport, taking a sip from her Starbucks cup, her eyes caught someone being familiar standing by the kiosk, getting on her feet, she heads straight to the kiosk.

"Hi" she taps the guy on his shoulder from the back.

He turn around, looking at her as he was trying hard to guess where and how do they know one another.

"Remember...at the clinical?" she looks at him.

"Ah. Dae" he smiles, "You were...Tiffany's friend?"

"Wow. You remember her name?" Nicole is impress, she watch as his face glows red, smiling shyly as though he was embarrassed for being caught by her, "Too bad buddy, she's taken-"

The smile on his face falls off almost immediately, Nicole opens her mouth, wanted to say something, but his expressions were becoming darker as every seconds passed, she just don't know what else can she say to pull herself out from this awkward situation.

"Heyyy~~~ Buddy" another guy joins them.

"Doctor JunK"

"Oh hey, hi" JunK looks at Nicole and bow to her a bit in the process of greeting her in return.

"You guys heading somewhere?" Nicole ask, trying to divert the attention of JunK's towards the unhappy buddy of his.

"Yeah...Nick's going back to Korea and I'm taking a long leave, so, anything to spend my entire 2 weeks with my best bud" JunK taps Nick's chest a few times, "Right Buddy?"

Seemingly Nick was startle by the suddenly buddy taps from JunK, he smiles a bit in reply, "Y-yeah.." but he immediately becoming quiet again as though he was deep in his thoughts.

"What a coincidence! I'm heading back to Korea too..."

"Where's Tiffany?" Nick suddenly asked.

Nicole was a bit taken aback at how he seems like he was urging to know Tiffany's whereabouts, "No idea...she's actually here with the company she is working for...so- I'm not sure..."

"We need to check in already, catch perhaps next time" said JunK.

"Right. Next time...bye~" Nicole waves goodbye to the two guys, she went back to where she was sitting before meeting the two guys, she slips her phone out...

Tiffany steps into the open bathroom, standing in front of the huge 8 feet width mirror was Taeyeon, checking herself out, smirking every time her eyes look at the red blotch right on the right side of her neck, her eyes caught Tiffany standing behind her.

"You're a serious dork who is really silly" Tiffany pretend to speak in her most serious tone.

"Wanna help?" Taeyeon holds the plaster up in her fingertips.

Tiffany steps into the bathroom, she took the plaster and aim her best angle to cover the red love bite she just did last midnight, "There" she smooth the plaster out evenly as she runs her fingers on it thoroughly back and forth, "All covered"

"I have no idea why I need to cover up such beautiful _tattoo _made by Mi" said Taeyeon as she turns around, placing her hands around Tiffany's waist, rubbing it sensually.

"Because-" Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck, "People will be jealous..."

"Lets make them even more jealous then" Taeyeon snickers, the tip of her nose rubbing against Tiffany's nose.

"How"

Taeyeon turn the two of them around so that the both of them is facing the mirror now, she hugs Tiffany from behind, "Let them be jealous at how beautiful a pair of couple we are"

Tiffany rolls her eyes but it did made her smile just hearing Taeyeon says so. Just then, Tiffany's ringtone was ringing from outside, breaking their hug and moments, "Sorry"

Taeyeon taps Tiffany's butt a few times, "Doesn't matter"

Tiffany makes her way to the lamp table to pick her phone up-

**Tiffany: Hey, Nic. 'ssup?  
Nicole: Babe...remember the doctor who did the check up for you?  
Tiffany: Remember as in what? I didn't even see his face as whole...  
Nicole: Well. I bumped into him at the airport, he was so disappointed once he knew you were taken...and he look so...  
Tiffany: ...? Look so? ...what?  
Nicole: Evil?**

The two break out big laughs.

**Tiffany: You probably judged too fast...besides, what are the chances that we will meet again?  
Nicole: Well, he's going back to Korea and so I heard.  
Tiffany: Okay...  
Nicole: Seems like he really wants you.  
Tiffany: ***giggles* **Nic, you're really being crazy right now...  
Nicole: Yahhh, I'm serious...his expression...tells so much.  
Tiffany: Well, I do not want to remember a single thing of the check up..besides, even if I happen to bump in Korea, what are the odd chances? I don't even know him, I NEVER even see his face! So, no worries...  
Nicole: I heard his name is Nick.  
Tiffany: ***laugh* **Nick...Backstreet Boys?  
Nicole: Yahhh~ ***laughs*  
**Tiffany: Have a safe flight and I'll see you back in school...  
Nicole: In another week..  
Tiffany: Yes.  
Nicole: Hey.  
Tiffany: Yes?  
Nicole: Send my greetings to the cutie Taeyeon and sexy lesbian Jessica.  
Tiffany: Yah- she's not..  
Nicole: BYEEEEEE**

Tiffany rolls her eyes as Nicole cuts the call off as usual, even when she's not finish.

Small flashback of how the check up went just a day ago, sends shivers down Tiffany's mind, she shakes her head.

Taeyeon is standing near the door when Tiffany is back to reality after that several head shakes, a smirk was on Taeyeon's face when their eyes met.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That smirk" Tiffany points at Taeyeon's face.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know...just feeling lucky to have you as mine" she smiles.

Taeyeon walk to the bed where Tiffany was sitting at the edge, "You're cute" she growls as she pushes Tiffany softly to lie back down on the bed on her back, half of Taeyeon's body was dominating on the half side of Tiffany's body, pressing their body against one another, "Really cute" she groans.

They started kissing again.

Two fingers brushes and rubs against Tiffany's centre.

Tiffany gasp, breaking the kiss, her eyes shot widened at Taeyeon's lustful eyes.

Taeyeon gulps.

"Shit~" Taeyeon groans, "I'm s-sorry" she blushes, quickly she retreats her hand that were touching Tiffany.

"_Wait_"

Tiffany held Taeyeon's wrist, not allowing her to retreat any further.

"I"

She looks at Taeyeon in the eyes, their pupils turning big round.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany trapping Taeyeon's hand in between her thighs, "_I want to feel you_" her voice whispers out shyly in Taeyeon's face.


	30. Chapter 30

It's been a few seconds of Taeyeon just staring blankly fixed at Tiffany, "Tae?" she waves her hand right in front of Taeyeon's face, snapping the girl back to reality, "Are you alright? You paled off in seconds..." Tiffany worriedly sits up straight to caress around Taeyeon's face, trying to feel the temperature with her palms. Taeyeon opens her mouth, wanting to reply, but as though she has forgotten how to speak or talk, all she did was mouthing inaudible words.

"Right" she finally speaks after the sudden shock, "Where were we?"

"You spaced out"

"I'm just surprised by your sudden wanting, Mi" Taeyeon admitted shyly, causing the other girl wanting to just flee from the situation and bury herself in a deep hole until Taeyeon promises that she'll never think back of what she had just said.

"Forget it" Tiffany quickly said as she gets on her feet, trying to flee for real, but Taeyeon has a quicker reflex by pulling Tiffany back into her arms as she stood behind the younger girl, taking a sniff of Tiffany's neck.

"Mi...shhh" Taeyeon shush, trying to brush the embarrassment off Tiffany.

Hands were slipped underneath of Tiffany's shirt, she felt Taeyeon's palm rubbing every right parts of her waist, she could feel her own knees going jello at those touches, "You sure?" the permission whispering softly into Tiffany's ear made the girl sighs out longingly, causing the girl behind hugging her, smirks at the reaction, "I don't want you to be regret later on, Mi"

"I won't Tae" she whispers back in reply.

Just as Taeyeon's fingers were passing slightly a few centimetre pass the waistband of Tiffany's short, both closing their eyes as they develop the same feelings and same mood, the doorbell rings loudly. Causing Taeyeon and Tiffany both snaps out completely from their moments.

"The heck!" Taeyeon scolds under her breath, when she realize Tiffany is watching, her anger turns into a cute kid pouting, "I-"

Tiffany pressed her index finger up against Taeyeon's mouth, shaking her head as she giggles softly back at Taeyeon, she know Taeyeon is trying to protest the situation, "That person seems to be ringing the bell like crazy, you better go..."

"I don't-" Taeyeon frowns, "..care" sighing as she shakes her head in disappointment, Taeyeon walks to the door, opening it to only reveal the young Jung standing at the door, "You Prick" Taeyeon growls under her breath.

"Nice try." Krystal rolls her eyes as she lightly pushes Taeyeon aside by her arms as she strode into the hotel room, "That's cute rather than scary" she added. Krystal stop walking any further into the room as she sees Tiffany standing in the middle of the living room, smiling to her awkwardly, her left hand holding her own right elbow.

"What do you want" Taeyeon came to join them in the living room, she looks at the two, one was trying to avoid the other who is sending glares at her, "SooJung! Stop it" Taeyeon snaps her fingers.

"I'm not your pet" she scolds Taeyeon but to decide to let this off this time, she heads to the kitchen bar to pour herself some sky juice, "Yul ask me to get you, meeting...you know the biggest and last fanmeeting of tomorrow night?" she waited for Taeyeon to nod her head so she knows what Krystal is talking about, "seemingly there's a few need of scripted part to be rehearse..."

"Scripted?" Taeyeon looks at Krystal.

"Ask the producer of the event" she place the glass into the sink, "I'll be at Tokyo town" she walks to Taeyeon, showing her palm at Taeyeon's eye level.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes but walked to her bag to grab her wallet out anyway, "Please...think wisely before purchasing" she place the platinum gold card onto Krystal's open palm, "The last time I borrowed you, you ended up overspending on that card"

"Stop being so calculative" Krystal sticks her tongue out at Taeyeon, "Bye" she leaves, without looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany sighed and it caught Taeyeon's attention, "You want to shop too?" she ask, half teasing.

Tiffany shakes her head, "Tae...do I seems hateful when you first see me?"

"No. I fell in love remember? So how can hatred be involved?" Taeyeon walks over to hug Tiffany's waist, "And why did you ask so, Mi?"

"Krystal hates me" her voice not showing any signs of trying to hide her hurt.

"She don't hate you~"

Tiffany leans in so she could let Taeyeon hug her, is what she needs right now, "Don't lie...you saw how she looks at me"

"She looks at everyone that way-"

"Not you, not Yuri..." Tiffany argues back.

"There is this thing about the Jungs...if they don't smile and just stare straight ahead, they look like they were cursing or doing some voodoo jinx spell on you...it's the structure of their face-"

"Tae, please...don't divert the main topic of the answer to this.."

Taeyeon sighs and hugs Tiffany tighter, "Just don't think too much on this...is nothing really, sooner or later..."

"Can I have sooner?" Tiffany sighs, "I really get scared when she glares at me as though I have owed her something"

"Aww, she's scares my Mi?" Taeyeon runs her fingers through Tiffany's fringe, the other giggle as she nods her head, "I'll talk to her if that matters.."

"It does, she listens to you"

"No she don't, I just give in to her easily" Taeyeon sighs as she leans in to kiss Tiffany on the lips a bit, "Do you want to come along?" she walks to her luggage bag to pull a shirt out and put it over her head. Tiffany shakes her head, "Why"

"You're working and I can't do much, besides…Jessica will be there, I don't want to cause any discomfort to her" Tiffany walks to the bed. She look at how Taeyeon is beaming a smile to her, "What?"

"Nothing…I'll be back as soon as I can" Taeyeon promises.

Taeyeon slides the card as she enters another hotel room, which Yuri is occupying all to herself, but as Taeyeon went into the room, all she sees is Jessica sitting at the table near the balcony, she looks around, no sign of another person in the room though.

"Where's Kwon?" she ask as she makes her way to join Jessica at the table, she then picks up the script in front of her.

"Went out to settle with the other groups, she ask us to start first without her"

Taeyeon waves the script in front of her face, she looks at Jessica, "What's the need of this? Our appearance is more than enough to make the fans scream at us" she grins, making Jessica burst out laughing nodding her head, agreeing with Taeyeon, "All we gotta do is just stand there, they'll scream too, even if you reaches out to scratch the bridge of your nose"

"You arrogant bastard" Jessica can't stop laughing at the facts that Taeyeon pointed out, she lightly hits Taeyeon with her script papers.

"Is good to finally see a smile on your face again" Taeyeon mumbles and looks at her script in her hands, not oblivious to the girl who is staring at her in surprise of what she just said. The sudden silence made Taeyeon perks her head up a bit to look at Jessica, "Yes?" she wonders.

"Don't say stuffs like that" Jessica looks away from making direct eye contact with Taeyeon.

"And why can't I? We usually roll that way, SooYeon" she lets the script fall onto her lap, as she kept her eyes looking at Jessica.

"Just drop this-"

"What's wrong.."

Taeyeon reaches out wanting to hold Jessica's hand but the girl move further away from Taeyeon's reach.

"Could you please just stop!" Jessica throws her script away, letting it fall on the ground in between of where she and Taeyeon sit, she runs her fingers through her hair like she was stressed out or something, "Things are just not the same anymore Taeyeon, they can't be"

"You are you and I am still-"

"You have a girlfriend, could you be less comfortable and lessen the skinship between us?" Jessica looks at Taeyeon.

"What for?"

"Just please"

"Are you afraid that she might misunderstand our relationship?" Taeyeon ask.

"No" Jessica sighs.

"Then what is it…please tell me Jessica…"

Jessica stubbornly shakes her head and Taeyeon see it there is no way to force words or truth out from the girl's mouth, with another sigh from Taeyeon, she got onto her feet and kneel down to pick up the script that Jessica just threw.

Within seconds, she felt something wrap around her neck.

"Just for a while" Jessica's voice pleads.

Tiffany happens to stop by at the mini buns café in the hotel at the 1st floor, _maybe I should grab a few donuts for Tae..they look delicious! _"Hi, excuse me, can I have a dozen?" she ask, half smiling to the waitress standing behind the counter.

"Sure" the waitress replied back with a warmth smile as she turn back to grab the box then return to Tiffany at the counter, "What flavors?"

"Hmm" she bites her lips as her eyes scan through the three level counter packed with varieties of flavours for her to choose, _what are her favorites… _all of a sudden, Tiffany felt taken back with the question. She look at the waitress who is waiting for her picks, "I-"

"Well, if it's for I think you're buying for, I skipped the one that has nuts in the ingredients"

A soft voice said from behind, Tiffany turn around to only find a beautiful girl who is smiling beautifully at her.

"M-minah~!" the waitress squeals.

Minah place a finger in front of her lips, she smiles and bow a bit, the waitress nods her head in a fast pace but she can't help standing still, she's holding it in so much that her face has gotten red, "Want to grab some drinks?" Minah then looks at Tiffany.

_Right…so how awkward can it be…to be having high tea with my girlfriend's ex _but not wanting to be the bitch she never was, Tiffany just accept the offer, as the waitress bring them to a much more quieter corner, Tiffany saw the waitress was giving Minah a pen with an A4 paper, with delight, Minah signed them, the two girls sat down.

"What would you like to have, Ms. Minah!" the waitress has yet failed to keep her joy hidden.

"Americano Ice" said Minah, again, still smiling.

_No wonder they like her so much, she's smiling constantly…unlike Tae, a brat xD *giggles* I wonder what she's doing right now…_

"What about you?" Minah ask Tiffany politely.

"The same" Tiffany just didn't want any further delay.

The waitress note down what they ordered and left them.

"I'm sorry if I'm wrong, you're- Tiffany right?"

"Yes, Minah" Tiffany smiled back, "You mentioned not to get the donuts that have nuts in it…why?"

"Taeyeon has allergies towards nuts…just any kind, it gives her bad rashes and is pretty dangerous too"

"Ohh" _here I am, who claimed to be Tae's girlfriend, knows nothing about it…_

"Don't think too much, she just don't tell people about her allergies and tends to forget to let others know…"

"Huh?"

"I can see it all over your face…you felt, somewhat guilty?"

Smiling apologetically, Tiffany nods her head, "You really do know a lot about her…I have so much to learn"

"What's the point to know so much when I ended up hurting her" the smile that was on her face all the time immediately fades thereafter when she said so.

_Okay. Awkward! _Tiffany stays quiet and all she could is offer Minah an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, this shouldn't be about me, it's all in the past…so, how did you two met?" Minah ask with interest written all over her face, "That is also if you want to share though"

"Oh no…I wouldn't mind, is just that, I'm not sure if Tae would mind.."

"Then is better not-"

The two were interrupted by the drinks they ordered, as the waitress places the drinks on their table.

"She's very private about her life especially…" Minah picks up her drink and took a zip from the straw, "I can share one thing with you though…love her…and she'll love you back 5 times more, hurt her…the same back to you"

"Oh.."

"Sorry, sorry…I am making our conversation so emotional" Minah chuckles to enlighten the tense situation, "You seems sweet, beautiful, a package of what Taeyeon likes-"

"Package?"

"You know, the whole thing in general…"

Tiffany just nod her head though she just don't really understand what Minah meant by saying so.

Giggles were heard, the girls were having the time of their life sharing with each other just talking about Taeyeon, though it is a bit for Tiffany in the beginning to actually talk about her love life with Tae and how much she's in love with Taeyeon...but who other can she spill out her feelings to? Not even Nicole has yet to be told about who her lover is and not everyone accepts a gay relationship.

But Minah, she's different. She is really cool and she smiles a lot, she has this sweet personality that made Tiffany realize why she was once Taeyeon's lover. She's really feminine, she has soft gestures and she can be very shy at times if she gets too crazy at one second. Tiffany could see why Taeyeon loves Minah, or well- once love Minah.

"So, none of your friends knows about it?" Minah ask in surprise.

"None"

"Are they against it-"

"No~ Is just that, I don't think is something to be ashamed of yet, nothing to be proud of" Tiffany sighs.

"You're right on that though, it's difficult" Minah agrees.

"What about you, did you told anyone else when you're in a relationship with Taeyeon?"

Minah nods her head, "Not in the beginning, but she begins coming over to my dorm so often that things becomes oblivious...and-" she stops half way, shaking her head as though she decides not to continue any further, which made things even suspicious to Tiffany.

"And?"

"Nothing. Is nothing"

"It can't be that, you're stuttering..." Tiffany pouts.

"My members...they don't agree my relationship with Taeyeon..in the beginning"

"Why?"

"Cos they thought Taeyeon is a flirt? You know how close she and Jessica is right?"

Tiffany nods her head, but trying to understand to the fullest.

"They can be too close at times...though Taeyeon said it before, there's nothing in between them" Minah nods her head to herself, "I asked her a few times, we even argued about it"

"I see.." _why am I feel jealous when I didn't even witness that ever since I am in relationship with her, it is not valid for me to feel this way...no..._

"Besides, Taeyeon is a very honest person, she's pretty straight to the point"

"Right"

Slowly, her mind was drifted away.

As she made her way back to the hotel room, her mind was having thoughts of what Minah said about Taeyeon and Jessica.

Taeyeon on the other hand who also happens to be making the same way back to the room, smiled, when she sees who is not far away from her, quickly she makes her way sneakily behind Tiffany, "BOO"

"YAHH!" Tiffany swings the box in her right hand across Taeyeon's face who actually manage to dodge that attack by leaping a step back.

"Whoa" she giggles, "Thank God for my swift moves, Mi" she smirks.

Tiffany look at Taeyeon for a whole good second before continue to make her way to their room. Without waiting for Taeyeon, Tiffany allow the door to close itself, fortunately enough, Taeyeon stops the door from auto locking itself whenever it closes, she push through the door and let herself in too.

"Something happened, Mi?" she ask.

Tiffany just shakes her head, she places the dozen of donuts in the box on top of the table.

"Wahhhhhh~ Daebak" Taeyeon discard the top lid as she takes a deep sniff of the donuts flavours scent.

Other than the sweet smell, Tiffany's nose happens to catch something else, she stood closer to Taeyeon and the smell got even stronger and clearer.

_This is not her cologne, neither it can be the donuts... _she looks at Taeyeon who is taking a huge bite of the donut with the white sugary dust all around her lips.

"Want some?" Taeyeon lift the donut closer to Tiffany's face, she backs up her head a bit, avoiding in case Taeyeon decide to just playfully smash the donut against her face or something.

"I...I'll go take a shower and bath later on"

"What?" Taeyeon starts looking at Tiffany suspiciously.

"I mean sleep thereafter, after bath, bed- whatever" Tiffany mumbles quickly, she turn her heels around to make her way to their bedroom, but Taeyeon was hot on her heels too knowing that something aint right is going on.

Tiffany pick up her towel, she gasps seeing how close Taeyeon is being behind of her.

"Something bothers you, Mi?" Taeyeon ask in a puzzle.

"Not really"

"You need to tell, Mi, so we can solve it"

"But is nothing, really"

"How cliché" Taeyeon crosses her arms, "And every time after a couple says so, they ended up arguing cos the matter is not going to resolve on its own"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, _here comes cocky Taeng again... _"I need a shower-"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me"

"Tell you what" Tiffany snaps at Taeyeon.

"That you love me, Mi" Taeyeon shows her hopeful toothy smile which made Tiffany unconsciously accidental chuckles out, she steps forward to hug the girl tight in her arms, "Do you?"

There it goes again, that unknown cologne scent lingers into Tiffany's nose, but she nodded her head anyway.

"And if you love me, you will tell me" Taeyeon urge, she breaks their hug but they keep a close distance.

"Stop using tricks on me" Tiffany pretends to whine.

Taeyeon snickers, "Okay, now, can you tell me? I don't want us or you to bring this unsolved matter to bed...and overnight...is not going to do any good later on..."

Tiffany took a deep breath, while she's at it, she keeps debating in between her heart and her mind, she wonders how would Taeyeon judge her for feeling so sceptical of small issues like this, maybe Taeyeon doesn't like girls being so sensitive? _Or maybe she'll just love me anyway even if I happens to be over sensitive? _She sighs inwardly.

"I smell cologne that you never use before on you now..." she said softly.

Taeyeon begins to smell her own sleeve and arms, trying to smell the scent that Tiffany is talking about, "What...?"

Tiffany leans forward she took a sniff at Taeyeon's neck and down close to her collarbone, but what she didn't know is that the tip of her nose is slightly rubbing against Taeyeon's skin as she does that, causing Taeyeon to gasp at the touches.

"Definitely not yours" Tiffany said in an affirmative tone.

"I don't use cologne though" Taeyeon added.

"Then..."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"Ugh" Tiffany stress out, "That is why I say is nothing-"

"Is not nothing when it can make you so stress out" said Taeyeon, "I don't smell-" she pause a moment there as she finally realize how she may actually gets that cologne smell attached on her neck.

"Tae?"

The moment Jessica wraps her arms around her neck, because she was so used to being around Jessica or Jessica being around her, that sweet mellow baby breath cologne that Jessica uses has been immune for Taeyeon, therefore she could not smell the difference as she was used to it.

"She hugged me, that explains why you smelled cologne around my neck" said Taeyeon bluntly.

"I see" _so it was true, they were indeed too close to some certain extent that no one can explain._

"Is just a hug, she's depressed-"

"Oh, is she okay?" she ask in honesty of worrisome for Jessica's emotion.

"She is now-"

"Right" Tiffany cut it off, she just don't want to listen how Jessica enjoys being in Taeyeon's arms.

"Mi"

"Shower" Tiffany wraps her towel around her neck, "Talk lat-"

"Not now Mi" Taeyeon held her elbow from the back to stop her from leaving further, "You don't seems alright after my explanation either"

_No, don't force me Tae..._

"I'm fine, is just a hug right, right. Like why do I need to be jealous right? I mean I shouldn't, you guys are duet partners, hugging is fine. I mean, yeah, it's okay...I'm fine really, Tae, I really am"

"The fact you just blabber stuffs out, it shows the opposite, Mi" Taeyeon chuckles. She turns Tiffany to face her, "Hey, it's okay to be you, even if it may sound ridiculous."

"Really? Like you won't go all crazy angry at me?"

"Try me"

"I'm bloody jealous okay? There, I've said it"

Tiffany's face immediately turn black, like she's angry that she is defeated and was force to admit her embarrassing jealously.

"That's cute" she pulled Tiffany back who is abruptly trying to flee the scene and smashes her lips hard against Tiffany's lips, the moment her lips touches Tiffany's, Tiffany actually let out a soft, a very surprising soft moan.

Something that made Taeyeon's heart wants to hear more of that where it came from.

It was a genuinely soft and passionate kiss for them both.

"Are the offer still the same as this morning, Mi?" Taeyeon ask breathlessly, but her stare was penetrating right into Tiffany brown orbs, who is staring back innocently, curious of what and how she should answer to her question.

Taeyeon offers Tiffany her hand, there was a small hesitation, but she knew what she wants and who she wants to give it to and wants it from so she took the hand that was waiting for her reply.

Tiffany allow Taeyeon to guide her to the bed.

Taeyeon sat in front of Tiffany.

"I.."

"Yes?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, who is probably blushing real hard or she just a cool mentol face wash that causes her face to be bright red right now.

"I...I'm..." Tiffany gulps.

Taeyeon sits patiently as she allows Tiffany to take her time to prepare herself.

"I'm not use to being naked...in front of someone else" she finally manage to admits it.

Taeyeon could see how Tiffany is blushing so hard right now, "I'm glad...I'm glad you said this instead of how you are used to being naked" she jokes to enlighten the atmosphere.

"I..."

"It's all natural...let nature takes its own course, shall we, Mi?"

"..."

"If you're ready, eventually, you'll let me make love to you"

Tiffany gulps at the word _make love _said by Taeyeon in an encouragement voice.

"I...never want someone so badly before.." Taeyeon admits something, finally, "But only when you're ready..."

"Okay...you're willing to wait for the right time to come?"

Taeyeon nods her head, Tiffany smiles in return.

"Thank you" Tiffany leans out to kiss Taeyeon on the lips.

When Tiffany came out from the showers, she sees Taeyeon has already changed into a white plain shirt with jeans on, so simple yet so charming on Taeyeon. But is about 6pm already, she wonders what is on Taeyeon's schedule that she needs to change and she don't remember having any schedules tonight except for tomorrow, which is their last night in Japan.

"Hey" Taeyeon takes her eyes off the tv to look at her girlfriend, "Why are you just standing there, Mi?"

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders but made her way to join Taeyeon on the couch. She loves how automatically Taeyeon's arm function to wrap its way around her shoulders to pull her even closer towards her, "Where are you going to?"

"Somewhere" Taeyeon replied coolly.

Tiffany just nods her head and stayed quiet instead.

"Why?"

_I thought I could at least spend more time with you before we heads back to Korea, while you're busy with your career and I am stuck in college programmes. _Tiffany looks at Taeyeon's beautiful side profile, the strong looking but yet at the same time soft on the eyes, jaw line. _Just wish I could spend more time seeing this face~_

"Mi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the topic just now stills bothering you?"

"No...why?"

Taeyeon look straight into Tiffany eyes, "You seems bothered...you spaced out more than Jessica today" Taeyeon watches how Tiffany's expression changes just by the saying the name, though it is obvious Tiffany tried to make it less obvious, but the frown on her face was caught by Taeyeon who is watching her every seconds of expressions, "Sorry"

"Don't be, I'm the one who should apologize...she's your member for so many years...and I'm just someone whom just came into your life...how can I-"

"No, Mi" Taeyeon pressed an index finger against of Tiffany soft lips, "Yes, you may just be someone who has just enter my life, but you're going to be that someone who is going to stay so much longer..."

Tiffany cringe at the cheesy lines, but she likes it, "Ewww...says who?"

"Says me. I'd do anything to make you stay" Taeyeon said in a determine voice.

"Ara" she cuddles closely into Taeyeon chest, "You mentioned you're going out, to where?"

"Somewhere, but I won't tell.."

"And why not?" Tiffany immediately glares at Taeyeon.

"You'll see" Taeyeon lift her arm away, "Go get change, simple, since you're beautiful you probably looks good even in just this bathrobe, but hey, simple is the key to look youthful"

"Are you saying that I normally dressed up old?" Tiffany slaps Taeyeon on the thigh, based on the sound and how Taeyeon flinched from the impact of her palm but yet keep a smile on her face, Tiffany remained her palm on the spot she slapped, feeling sorry for the serious attack on Taeyeon's joke.

"Now...that just tells me something. Don't ever get Miss Hwang so mad, cos her slap hurts...wouldn't want that land here..." Taeyeon points at her own right cheek, Tiffany gets into a kneeling position so she could kiss Taeyeon on the cheek where she pointed.

"So you better not"

"I won't" Taeyeon hold Tiffany face for a kiss, "Go get change, Mi"

Taeyeon and Tiffany made their way to the basement car park of the hotel without anyone being suspicious of their exits, pulling the car keys out, Taeyeon pressed the button and unlock a black Vellfire parked not far from them. The two finally gets in.

"Now will you tell me?" Tiffany reaches over to put on her own seatbelt.

Taeyeon grins, "Patience, Mi"

Then Taeyeon drives out from the car park basement and heads straight to the location where she had planned way before when she is in Japan for this trip. Although it was a 45 minutes drive to this secret location that Taeyeon had secretly planned, but they are happy that is just the two of them now in the car, talking and sharing whatever they want with each other.

Finally, Taeyeon parked the car right next to a hill, the place seems dark since few of the streetlamps were broken, she undo her seatbelt and she can't help but to snicker when she takes a peek at Tiffany who is looking at the surrounding suspiciously, "I'm not kidnapping you...don't worry" she jokes.

"But this is a great place for me to kidnap a celebrity" Tiffany smirks evilly at Taeyeon to return the joke.

"Come on" she gets off from the car and Tiffany followed.

This quiet place by the hill seems a bit spooky since its dark and really quiet, Tiffany quickly made her way to the back of the car where Taeyeon is at. Unlocking the boots, it was in Tiffany's view, the seats were gone since they were removable and now it's replaced with checkers red and black blanket, a picnic basket at one corner.

The two got into the back and closes the boot lid, "Since when" Tiffany ask, half still surprised by the plans.

"After the meeting with Jessi..."

"And may I ask why? Though it may be a spoiler" she looks at Taeyeon, frankly amazed by her works.

"I know how we won't be able to spend our last day in Japan tomorrow, I will be occupied with my schedules, but, you're my girlfriend, and you deserve at least a tiny attention from me even when I'm busy, I swore to myself to never ever let you feel neglected"

Tiffany watch their own hands intertwines together, she smiles back at the cute smile that Taeyeon is giving to her during her explanation, never in her life has she thought and know how sweet a lover can be, many times, her exes may seems to be busy and she totally understands them for their work and not being able to spend more time with her, since she is a bit clingy type and now with Taeyeon here, giving all the efforts in order to not let her feel neglected, has just score her heart even way more than ever.

"You know I do understand about your job so, I will be very fair to it..." Tiffany replies softly.

"And I know I have you, someone whom I never expected to be in love so deeply with...so I will be fair towards you and my job...life is not just about working, yes, it makes money, but money can't buy happiness and with you, I find that...to live a life is to be happy, this is what I want" the hand that she held, she tightens the grip, "I've said it before, if you love someone, you don't find reasons to cover up something you failed to do, you find ways to do something you think you can't but do it..."

"Do you say this to all the girls?" Tiffany teases, since Minah's words suddenly flashes in her mind.

Taeyeon shook her head, "I learned to know all these when I get to love you"

Can't help it any longer, Tiffany let herself falls onto Taeyeon, pushing the girl to lay on her back as she starts kissing her.

She loves how Taeyeon runs her fingers through her hair as they kissed.

While Taeyeon loves how Tiffany bottom lip is sucked in between her lips.

The kiss gotten a bit rougher, Taeyeon hands were roaming around of Tiffany's body but stayed on the outside though.

"Wait-"

Tiffany calls out softly when she is being flipped over by Taeyeon, now being on the bottom. They look at each other, knowing what is to come next.

"What if...someone passes by?" Tiffany gulps.

Taeyeon chuckles at Tiffany's worries, "One, this is a Vellfire Mi. Two, for the 5th time being here, I don't remember seeing anyone else coming to this place..."

"What!" Tiffany tried to sit up but failed to since Taeyeon is practically sitting below her waist, in the end, she have her body rest on her elbows that were holding her up from the back, "So. You've planned all this...so we could..." she rolls her eyes.

"No" Taeyeon chuckles again, "I planned this way before we arrive in Japan..and therefore, I never knew you would allow me to...have sex with you"

Tiffany blushed.

"I came here often to stay alone so I can relax for awhile, I enjoy this mini freedom" Taeyeon explains.

"Fine..."

"So...you're okay to where we're heading?"

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany suck her on bottom lip as she flushes in red.

She watches the buttons on her shirt being undone one by one.

How Taeyeon palm run down from her chest to her navel.

Although Taeyeon was busy nibbling and licking parts of her neck, she was damn nervous when she sees Taeyeon undoing the button of her shorts and Taeyeon's thumb and index finger pulling the zipper down, she has her eyes closed.

They had the car running.

She could still feel hot and moist coming from her lower part of the body.

Seconds later, she felt something pressed up against it, it didn't make it any less hotter, in fact, it has given her a whole new feeling.

"Hey" a voice calls out softly towards her, "You okay?" leaving her no choice but to open her eyes, she sees another beautiful pair of eyes looking back at her.

"N-ne..." she reply, not wanting to look elsewhere, she felt shy.

"Look at me" Taeyeon said softly.

She was being stroke so tenderly that she almost just want to bury her head on the car floor or something when her hip begins to move on its own, reacting to the strokes.

"I want you to look at me when I do this..."

She gulps, wondering how could Taeyeon still be talking all so softly when she's actually touching her, stroking her, how Taeyeon kept the straight face, but just as she wonders why, she felt something penetrates her.

Her back arches, her eyelids half closing, her mouth opens to let out a soft moan.

Her expressions were making it hard for Taeyeon not to kiss her.

"You're so sexy" she groans at the side of Tiffany's ear as she pumps her fingers in and out in a faster pace.

When Taeyeon felt it was the right time, she slides the third digit in, but kept her thumb to continue stroking on the outside, she could feel her wrist burning.

She was tonguing Tiffany until she felt her digits were getting harder to pump in fast, how Tiffany actually pushes her chest away from her so that her tongue is not in her mouth just so Tiffany could keep moaning out and when she relieves herself from that tense orgasm, she finally cum.

Pulling her fingers out, Taeyeon doesn't want an immediate off of orgasm, so she continues to slow rub those bottom swollen lips, "Hi gorgeous" she said in a satisfied tone, wiping the sweats off Tiffany's forehead, she knew she did right when she sees those sweat forms even when the car air conditioning is still running.

Taeyeon kissed her bottom lips a few times as she regains her breath after the orgasm.

"I can't feel my thighs anymore" the first thing that Tiffany said, causing Taeyeon to smirk and wanting to laugh.

"They are still there" she jokes, "You move so much, Mi" she kisses Tiffany on the forehead as she said so, causing Tiffany to blush even more even after the session.

"Tae...your..." she blush even harder, "Your hand-"

When she said so, she felt Taeyeon gave a gentle pinch on her nub, she bites her bottom lip. When Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, how the girl was blushing so hard like a red balloon, she smiles, "Just...let me touch _it_" this didn't even help to ease Tiffany down, instead, she blush in even deeper tone of red.

"Tae~"

"I'm beginning to like the way you half moan while calling my name"

"..."

"You're not numb yet right..." Taeyeon whispers close to her face, she looks at Taeyeon in odd, "You could still feel my hand...you're...turned on again?"

"You did not stop- I- Tae just-"

"_Can I eat you?_"

Tiffany gulps, she doesn't know if she has just heard that wrongly or maybe think of it wrongly, though Nicole has told her a few thing or two about having sex with a girl and she knows what that means, but never in a million years, she thought Taeyeon would actually want to-

"But-"

"It won't be weird, trust me..." said Taeyeon softly.

With a green light from the nod of the head, she watches as Taeyeon's head slowly lowers down.

One long and gentle lick from the bottom, right up in between those swollen lips, passes the sensitive nub, it flips Tiffany's guts on the inside all over again.

Tiffany is in Taeyeon's arm right now underneath the checker blanket, as the two just stare out of the huge back glass panel of the Vellfire, out into the dark skies above them.

Tiffany eyes happen to lingers at the corner of Taeyeon feet, "What's that in there?" she points.

Taeyeon look at the pointing finger which leads her to the picnic basket, "Oh that...some croissant, that's all...I didn't have a kitchen to cook a meal for you...sorry"

Tiffany shakes her head, her nose nuzzling on Taeyeon collarbone, "I had a great time" she whispers shyly, the two smiled shyly.

"Are you hungry?" Taeyeon ask, wondering if Tiffany is hungry after the hours she has allowed her to keep allowing her to fuck her despite at the last 30 minutes, Tiffany was telling her that she seriously could no longer feel her thighs.

Tiffany shakes her head, "Can I just take a nap before we head back? I...I'm really tired..." she finds it now even hard to keep her eyes open as she is half drifted to her dreamland already.

"Sure, Mi...of course you may" Taeyeon turn around to hug Tiffany tighter and closer, "Sorry if I've gone overboard"

"Mmm"

"You must be feeling really sore right now" she chuckles in a victory tone.

"Don't worry about me, I'm worry about you.." she said softly in her sleeping tone like.

"Me?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"You have a fansign tomorrow night with 100 fans remember?"

Taeyeon gulped, now that Tiffany reminds her, she lift her right hand up in the air where she could look, they seems fine, still attached at least after going through the burning pain for hours despite how the muscles were pulling on the inside but Taeyeon decide to screw the pain and goes against it.

She tried rotating her hand in clockwise and damn, Tiffany got it right, her wrist might just be as sore as Tiffany's first sex.

_Yul is going to kill me! _


	31. Chapter 31

"Taeyeon~~~"

Tiffany could only snickers a bit as Taeyeon had her lips nibbling small parts of her collarbone as she pushed her up against the tree behind her, she could sense Taeyeon's eagerness. Meeting her right after her vocal practice even if it's midnight, though she asked Tiffany several times if she's okay with her coming over at such hours. Of course, who can says no to Kim Tae Yeon, not Tiffany Hwang that is.

"Tae~"

"Mmmf"

Groans were the only replies that Tiffany has been getting for the past 5 minutes as she tries to get Taeyeon's attention other than keep _eating _her neck.

"Tae...you're going to wake my parents up" she hissed, Taeyeon lip smacking sounds against her neck was seriously getting more and more audible.

One last groan and with full of disappointment, Taeyeon pulled away anyway.

"I missed you"

"More like my neck" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Come stay with me" she reaches out to intertwine her hand with Tiffany's.

Tiffany shakes her head, with a sigh coming from the other girl, "I can't take that step yet Tae...how do you think I'm supposed to tell my parents about this?" she turns her head around to look at her house, hoping her parents is not aware of her being outside of the house. When she turns back around, she saw the frown on Taeyeon face.

"Yah..." Tiffany starts swinging their intertwined hands left and right, once Taeyeon looks at her, Tiffany shoot her with the best smile she can tonight. It works like magic, Taeyeon instantly smile in return, "I love you?"

Can't ignore that aegyo that Tiffany just did, Taeyeon smile came along with a sniff from her nose.

"Can we take a walk?" she suddenly ask.

"Tae...I can't leave my house at this hour-"

Taeyeon quickly shakes her head, "It won't be far..." she turns her head to the left side, her other free unoccupied left hand, index finger pointing at the street lamp at the end of the neighbourhood corner, "Lets take a walk till there?"

Since its midnight, the only thing awake is the street lamp and the two lovers. Houses along the street were mostly pitch black or having the dimmest light on in their room.

Tiffany didn't want to ask too much questions, of to why Taeyeon decided to just simply take a walk down to the end of the street when they could just talk at her porch, besides, she is just thankful that this lover here actually makes an effort not just by talking but with actions.

"You can ask if you want to, you know"

Tiffany looks at the person who finally broke the silence in between them, Taeyeon is staring straight ahead, but she no longer wears that frown on her face back when Tiffany declined the offer about staying with her, the Taeyeon now seems more calm and rather enjoying the silent night and cold wind blowing softly against their faces, "huh?"

Taeyeon stops walking to turn and face her whole body at Tiffany.

_There she goes again- _Tiffany watch as Taeyeon lips lift up at the corner, showing off that cute dimple that is hidden most of the time, _making my heart flutters with the most simplest action_...

"Is too quiet, is not you" the cute smile slowly turns into a slight sarcastic smirk instead.

"Hah, says who? Ms. Cocky-Over-Confidence?"

"New nickname?"

"...No" Tiffany rolls her eyes, "I'm not going to call you that"

"Then...what are you going to call me" Taeyeon smirks at Tiffany.

Tiffany continues to walk, dragging the unwilling Taeyeon along.

"Yah~" Taeyeon bumps her shoulder slightly against Tiffany, "Aren't you going to give me a pet name?"

"Why...does Minah gives you one?"

"Why is there a need to bring my ex up"

"Fine" Tiffany look straight ahead.

"Do you want to know why I am taking this walk?" Taeyeon breathes out in the chilly weather.

"Why"

"I love having you around me, even if it's just a walk down the street..having you beside me, gives me some comfort and relaxation" Taeyeon tighten the grip of Tiffany hand, "and also because my identity doesn't gives me much freedom...you'll be missing all the fun stuffs" she sighs.

"Fun stuff?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, who look slightly unhappy now all of a sudden.

"You could have so much better love relationship, one that doesn't needs to keep the relationship a secret, go on dates anywhere anytime you wants to...but with me, you're making a huge sacrifice.."

Before they know it, they've already reached the street lamp.

"Come on, lets get you home" Taeyeon did a U-turn, but Tiffany jerk their intertwined hands a bit, causing Taeyeon to stop walking, "Molla?"

"I don't know about having a much more better relationship other than being with you is possible...but is not like I would announce my relationship if I happens to be with another, a relationship grows because two person is fond of one another, why is there a need for others to know about it...Well- I don't need that. And secondly...when I'm with you, I don't care where I am, because it will feels the same, happy...because it is you...and...I like calling you Tae or just Taeyeon, I like how your round eyes looks into mine whenever I call you that so...that is why, I never think of any pet names..." she blushed at the end of her answers.

Taeyeon blink her eyes twice, she reaches down to hold both of Tiffany hands in hers and bring it up to her face, she kisses Tiffany's knuckles, pressing her lips against the knuckles and their eyes met, Tiffany blushed.

"And the fact that you actually race to my place after your practice, it shows that you were making an effort to keep up to your promise, a promise that I never need in the first place because I understands..." she said softly. Remembering how Taeyeon promised to her in Japan that even after they goes back to Korea and each of them have their own schedule, she promised that whenever she has the free time, she will try to make it possible for them to meet at least once in a week.

"Mi, how does this happens?"

"?"

"I thought falling in love only happens once in awhile on some occasions?"

"?"

"Why do I keep falling in love with you like it's the first time I fall in love with you when we meet every single time? How do you that?"

Tiffany blushes.

Taeyeon gives a kiss on Tiffany's cheek, surprising the girl. Taeyeon pulls away, so they could smile to one another, "Thank you, Mi...for allowing me to call you as mine and have you to love me back"

"...Y-yah! Where's the cocky and over confident Tae that I know" Tiffany tries to change the topic as she could no longer stop herself from blushing even more, she swear she could fry an egg on her burning blushing cheeks.

Taeyeon leans in again and gives each side of Tiffany's cheeks a kiss, "That's for being cute" she rubs the tip of her nose with Tiffany's.

She did send her to her door, Taeyeon shove both her hands into her jeans pocket, she nod her head towards the door, signalling Tiffany to gets in, smiling as their eyes met.

She successfully opens the door with no creak or whatsoever that could wake her sleeping parents up, turning around, wanting to wave goodbye to her lover, she stops in her tracks, looking at the girl standing at her front porch, she wonders how can one person look almost perfect and even have an almost perfect love and care for her, can't help herself, she dashes towards Taeyeon, clashes her body against Tae's, causing the unaware girl to gasp but arms were quickly wrapping around her waist.

"What" Taeyeon ask with a bright smile, as their faces are only a few inches apart since Tiffany had her arms wrapped around Taeyeon neck, pulling them even closer and nearer.

"When will I see you again?" Tiffany sighs lovingly, she don't care how pathetic or clingy she is right now because that is how she really feels and she thinks Taeyeon deserve to knows that.

Taeyeon giggles softly but pucker lips a bit so she could give a quick light kiss on Tiffany lips, "When we see each other again"

Tiffany pouts.

"Mi"

"Hmm?"

Taeyeon gently allows her forehead to bump against Tiffany's forehead, "I love you, Mi"

"I love you too" Tiffany hid her face on Taeyeon's shoulders as she pulled Taeyeon in for a tight hug.

"Why are you acting as though this is the last time you'll ever see me?" Taeyeon joked.

Tiffany playfully jokingly punches Taeyeon in the guts. But also unwillingly at the same time, took this moment to break their hug.

Taeyeon smiles to her again. She reaches out to mess Tiffany's hair with her palm rubbing against it, letting that hand drop onto Tiffany shoulder, she pulled in for another hug, Tiffany then felt the same hand strokes her back gently, "Let me hold you forever"

**[I'm sorry :( wish I could see you too~][Tae Tiff]  
[Its okay, love you][Tiff Tae]**

It has been a week ever since the day they last met at Tiffany's place, with a slight frown on her face, Tiffany slips her phone into the pocket and placed an order for her breakfast today. Out of the corner of her eyes, she felt another intense pair of eyes watching her from the side.

Surprised, a smile was on her face when she looks at that person. He waves at her, just in time, her breakfast was served at the counter, she picks the tray up and made her way to where he is sitting at.

"Good morning" he greets as she is close to his table and stood up, walking around the table to pull a chair out for Tiffany.

"Hello" she greets back as she places her tray on the table, "I never expect to see you here.."

He shrug his shoulders and went back to his seat, "I wish I could say the same but I'm glad to see you"

"Why are you here in Korea mind if I ask" she tears the corner of the sugar packet and pours it into her coffee, while he watch her every moves.

"Visiting" he replied.

Tiffany just nods her head as she stirs her coffee, tasting it after giving it a good stir, she self nodded her head to tell herself that it is the right amount and the taste is just right, he smiled at her cuteness.

"And you?" he asked.

"I lived here..." she smiles, "Do you have work in a hotel here in Seoul too?"

"Hotel?" he ask questioningly.

She looks at him, "You have one in Japan...so, I thought-"

"Ah" he snaps, chuckling a bit, clearing his throat, "Just Japan"

Krystal walks in with Luna, they were talking about the next upcoming project until that particular table with two person caught her attention.

"Wae?" Luna held Krystal's elbow, she look at the direction of where her friend is looking at and all she see is two unknown person, two quite good looking person. Then her eyes widens, "Yah...isn't that our senior, Tiffany, Simon oppa ex girlfriend?"

Krystal watch as how he is not taking his eyes off the girl sitting in front of him, while she is talking and giggling, _what are they doing..._

"She's quite lucky isn't she? He looks good too..." added Luna.

Krystal took her phone out and secretly snap a picture of the couple at the table and that action caught his attention, _shit... _"Lets go Luna"

"Hey, wait up" he stand up from his place and went after her.

Just as Krystal abruptly leaves the cafe, she was being pulled back by the shoulder from someone behind, "Let go off me!" she scolds as she turns around to see him looking at her angrily, followed by Tiffany coming out from the cafe behind him, she smirks, "Dating?"

"Krystal..." Tiffany said out softly.

Nichkhun turn around to look at Tiffany, "You know this girl?" Tiffany nods her head, he turn back his face to look at Krystal, "Mind to let me take a look at your phone?"

"What gives you any right to check on my phone?"

"I believe you know the reason yourself" he answers.

Krystal scowls.

"What is it Khun?" Tiffany ask in curiosity, especially she knew how much Krystal dislike him and misunderstood about her feelings towards him.

"I saw her, taking picture of us" he explains.

Tiffany looks at Krystal in disbelief, _does she have to hate me and do such things to such extent? She just wants to break us..._

"HERE" Krystal threw her phone so hard on the street that her phone immediately damages it, the screen went pitch black with the glass being shattered, "Hope you are satisfy with no worries" she take one last hatred look at Tiffany before storming off with Luna chasing behind her.

Nichkhun bend down to check on the phone, the impact was good enough to spoil the phone.

"I think I remember seeing her in Japan with you, right?"

"Yeah..she's a colleague...sort of" said Tiffany, still in disbelief of what just happens.

"Why...does it seems like she hates us?"

"She probably misunderstood our relationship" Tiffany explains.

"Misunderstood?"

"I'm in relationship...and Krystal, she, happens to know that person..." Tiffany sighs, she knows Krystal will find her way to make this out of an issue to Taeyeon, "She might think I'm cheating" she looks at the damage phone laying on the street, _there is no need to such extent... _totally missing out the hurtful scowl coming from the guy beside her.

"Ti-"

"I have to go..."

"Where?"

"I'm late for class if I don't leave now..." she explains, ready to leave.

"I park my car somewhere nearby, do you-" he wanted to offer her for a ride but even before he could finishes his offer, she shakes her head, declining his offer with a smile instead.

"She studies at the same place with mine, I don't want her to misunderstood even further...It's okay" Tiffany starts walking.

"Wait up" he blocks her from the front, "What is this? Does this mean we are to avoid each other from now on wards? Just because we don't want her to misunderstand us?" his face has no determination to hide the painful expression, "You're my friend, Tiffany"

Tiffany on the other hand felt sorry to see Nichkhun being this way and he is right, they were just friends, nothing is going on in between them and why should they avoid each other then, avoiding could be even making the situation much more worse.

"Right" she said, "If we ever meet again, I'll buy you coffee..."

"Promise?"

She nods her head, he smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted Taeyeon from singing practice, she turn to look at the door, just in time, it opens, Minah walks in with a sorry smile, "Its okay, just practicing solo before the real thing" said Taeyeon, understanding why she smiled that way.

Minah smiled in relieve and made her way to where Taeyeon is at, placing a cup of coffee and a wrapped item in the plastic bag.

"What's that?" Taeyeon ask curiously.

"I heard you are having a recording tomorrow, so like usual, you would've stayed here all late...and not eating if no one forces you to...So, I went to grab some microwave dim sum for you"

"Ooh! Those _little guys_ from Hong Kong?" Taeyeon excitedly grab the plastic bag and took out the wrapped item, unwrapping it is a plastic microwaveable container. She then pulls the chopstick out from the plastic bag, "Gomawo"

"You never change" said Minah while she watch Taeyeon happily taking bites after another, but the moment when Taeyeon hear that, her chewing slows down.

"..."

"In a good way of course" Minah said with a smile, knowing she has caused the atmosphere turning into a weird one.

"I must've neglected you a lot in the past when we're together..."

"Taeyeon, no no, I-"

"We were both debuting at almost the same time, I remember how you would drop by here and bringing me food to make sure I was eating, you were nice to me too...you took good care of me...and I'm saying all these right now is because I realize our break up is not fully your fault...I made an error too...if only I had loved and cared about you enough, you wouldn't have hesitated...and doubt about our feelings..."

Taeyeon place the plastic container down on the table, "But I have to make it really clear to you...we're colleagues now and that's the furthest we can get...I really love her a lot"

Minah returned a smile to Taeyeon.

"So, you're cool with that?"

"No" Minah smile fades away, startling Taeyeon a bit at how fast her expression can change, "The furthest we can get is just colleague relationship? You're mean!" she pouts.

Taeyeon chuckle but shrugs her shoulders and picked the container back in her hands to resume eating her meal.

"Orrrrrrrr, were you scared that if we're friends, it might jeopardize your relationship with Tiffany unnie?" she teases.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"We were friends' way before we decided to take it further, remember?"

"Yes Miss Bang, I do remember that" Taeyeon poked her chopsticks on one of the dumpling so her free hand can grab the cup of coffee.

"Can't we be that again?"

After Taeyeon took a sip of the coffee, she looks at Minah and the food in her hands, she then look right back at Minah again with a small smile, "If you keep this coming, hey, I might consider your proposal" the two burst out laughing.

"That can't be happening daily, one, your girlfriend might kill me, two, I'm back at the bottom, so my income are slowing down a lot more"

"_These guys_ aren't that costly" Taeyeon lift up the plastic container to her eye-level, trying to look for the price tag.

The vibration coming from underneath her pillow caused her to come back from her dreaming world, groaning, she reaches underneath her pillow and feel around for her smartphone, when she felt something hit against her index finger, she grabs her phone right away.

She sits up immediately, rubbing her eyes and runs her fringe upwards making it go away from covering her face.

**Tiffany: Hi!**

**Taeyeon: Someone sounds energetic at 1am... **_*chuckles*_ **Hi...sorry to have to call you this late, but I really miss you..**

**Tiffany: No no, it's okay, you finished your practice? Have you eaten? Where are you right now? Are you home yet?**

**Taeyeon: **_*chuckles*_ **Which one should I answer first, Mi?**

**Tiffany: I don't know...I'm just **_*grins*_ **happy...**

**Taeyeon: Hmm...let me make you happier?**

**Tiffany: ...Tae-**

**Taeyeon: Can you turn on your video call?**

Quickly Tiffany pulls her phone away from her ear and turned the video call on, automatically, she smiled so brightly till her eyes were lost behind those eyelids.

**Taeyeon: Hello again.**

Not being able to help seeing how silly her girlfriend is in her screen, smiling all so happily as if they have not seen each other for a year, Taeyeon smiles and chuckles cutely.

**Taeyeon: So, to answer to all your questions...One, yes, my practiced is finally over, pheww~ Two, yes, I had a light meal...but is enough to keep me full...now, three and four is really just the same question..let me show you.**

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon turn her phone away from her face, showing her around, she realize that Taeyeon is definitely still in the car since she sees the passenger seat the moment Taeyeon start moving the phone around, her eyes widen she sees the familiar road, the phone is back to facing Taeyeon face with a huge smile.

**Tiffany: WAIT!**

She quickly scrambles her feet out from her bed and made her way to her window, though they had been together for a few months now, but every time, Taeyeon never fail to make her feel like their relationship was just at the stage of blooming. Taeyeon has been able to make her heart beat faster or slower at anytime.

**Taeyeon: Mi, I would prefer to see your face then your...wait, which part of that is that...your...waist?**

Tiffany lift her phone back up, turning the front camera back to her face.

**Tiffany: I'll be down in a few minutes.**

Taeyeon nods her head and Tiffany has ended the call session. Like she had promised, Tiffany came out from her house in about three minutes after the call. She look at Taeyeon who is already out from her car, her body leaning against the passenger door, smiling at Tiffany. Rushing to where Taeyeon is at, ignoring the fact that her hug was so tight and fast that it causes Taeyeon to hit the door of the car with a thud, she hides her face at Taeyeon neck.

"You miss me that much?" Taeyeon teases a bit before wrapping her arms around Tiffany's waist.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany nodding her head.

"It's a bit cold, should we head to the park? I'll have you home before your mum wakes up to make you breakfast?" she offers with a chuckle at the end.

Tiffany finally pulls away, she looks at Taeyeon with a shy smile, "And how do you know what time my mum wakes up?"

"When you tell me so" Taeyeon held Tiffany hand in hers, she step away from the car and opens the door for Tiffany, with no hesitation at all Tiffany steps right in.

When Taeyeon was driving to the park, Tiffany had her eyes on Taeyeon side profile, the small visible mole on her face, _and that invisible at most times dimple...only if she's smiling like a dork, shall that dimple be visible... _as the car passes by the streets with the street lights, the light shining on Taeyeon face once in awhile, Tiffany can't help but to be more mesmerized by that beauty in front of her eyes right now.

Tiffany blink her eyes curiously when she watch one of Taeyeon hands leaving the steering wheel, slowly reaching towards where her own hands were at, on her thighs.

Taeyeon intertwined their hands together, a smile slowly play across Taeyeon face, seeing so, Tiffany could only smile quietly to herself, grasping the hand holding hers, tighter.

Parking her car underneath one of the oak tree, Taeyeon pulled the driver seat a little bit lower as she take a good rest, it has been a whole day for her, being stuck in the practice room, but with Tiffany being by her side right now, it actually makes her feel much more relax. Smiling at her own thoughts, Taeyeon turn her head a bit to look back at the girl she caught staring at her.

"You're very pretty" Tiffany admits with a lovely sigh, like a princess who just saw a prince on a white horse in every fairytale or prince that just slay a dragon heroically.

Taeyeon smirks at Tiffany's compliment to her, "I hear that a lot, maybe you should come up with something else.." she teases.

"Fine"

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany fumbles around, checking every pocket of her winter cloak.

"Mi"

"Oh?" Tiffany stops to respond to Taeyeon's calling.

"You don't carry a gun around with you right?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes at Taeyeon's joke. She continues searching, until she felt the metal piece touching her against her fingers. Tiffany had both her hands hidden behind her back, as she sat up straight and facing Taeyeon.

"Choose"

Both of Tiffany's hands being in between her and Taeyeon right now, she was clutching something in her palms for sure, since her knuckles are starting to pale up from the tight gripping, this made Taeyeon curious of to what Tiffany is up to, she leans up sideways.

"This is not a prank right? Nothing is going to pop up or any scary fake insects-"

"Shut up and choose Taeyeon, you talk a lot don't you"

"I've been into your life for several months now, how can you not know that?"

"Just!" Tiffany takes a deep breath as if to calm herself down, "Choose"

"Araso" Taeyeon snickers.

Taeyeon bites the bottom of her lips as she look carefully at both of the hands, she wonder what is Tiffany having hidden in her palms, she points to the right hand.

"This one?" Tiffany ask, confirming Taeyeon selection and decision.

Taeyeon nods her head furiously, eager to know what is in Tiffany's hidden palm, "Palli Mi"

Tiffany turned her right hand around, her fingers still clutching tightly, when her fingers spread open, Taeyeon sat up straight as well, she looks at Tiffany and back at the silver piece sitting on Tiffany's palm, "...Mi, you want me to marry to you? Or get you to marry to me?" she jokes but in a soft disbelief voice. Tiffany rolls her eyes.

Tiffany revealed the left side of her hand, another ring sitting on her palm as well, but the difference between this ring is that the left one has a silver string around the ring.

Tiffany placed the necklace with the ring onto the car dashboard and proceed to pull Taeyeon's right hand in hers and slide the ring she has been saving money all these months onto Taeyeon forth finger.

"If I would've picked the left hand, I would've get the necklace instead?" asked Taeyeon, but Tiffany shook her head.

"We can't be seen wearing the same rings in public...the media is too quick, sometimes our picture might be taken if we ever decide to dine in somewhere...I won't take the risk, I'll wear the ring as necklace...as for allowing you to pick, if you pick the left hand instead, you would've had to wear the necklace for me"

"So either choices, I will still not be able to escaped to your idea of tying me down?" Taeyeon joke.

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, "ARASO FINE! FORGET IT-"

"Yah yah yah yah~" Taeyeon quickly grab the necklace on the dashboard and find the pin to unhook it, she smiles sheepishly, "You won me this time..."

"Wae"

"Shouldn't I'd be the one who get us this?" Taeyeon's thumb rubbing the new ring on the forth finger on her left hand.

"Anniyo" Tiffany grabs Taeyeon face with both her hands, lifting it up to face her, "Taeyeon, in between us, there's no such thing as I should be doing this or you should be doing that...I love you and that I'll do anything for us to be happy"

"Since when did my Mi become so romantic" Taeyeon smiles.

"Since she fell in love with someone"

"Mr. Grey?" Taeyeon teases further, remembering their first meeting, was in the airport with Tiffany sitting by her side, waiting to go on board, reading 50 shades of grey novel, for a girl like her, Taeyeon least expected for that girl to read such genre.

"No, it's Mr. Tae" Tiffany winks.

"Whatever" Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, leaning over to give Tiffany a deep kiss, "Thank you"

Tiffany looks into Taeyeon's eyes, which were round and staring back at hers, "Waeyo"

"When I look at you, Mi...it feels like, I'm looking into my world, everything belongs to me-"

"I am"

"Yes you are" Taeyeon snickers shyly and leans in for another kiss.

With Tiffany chuckling, their lips sealed again and again, "Nyahhhh~" she purrs when Taeyeon pushes forward, "Andwae" she pulls away from the kiss. Only to find Taeyeon pouting at her.

"Wait"

Taeyeon gently pushes Tiffany back seating properly at her seat as she had a bit of a hard time climbing over to Tiffany's side, once she is, Taeyeon pressed a button near the gear, it made Tiffany's seat goes to the lowest.

Taeyeon smirk.

Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck who is being above her, dominantly.

"There's a reason why they made this seat possible on occupying two people" Taeyeon winks.

"Yahh..I thought you're tired from whole day practice?"

"You're my vitamin, Mi" with another groan, Taeyeon leans down to capture the base of Tiffany's neck in between her lips.

Tiffany breathes out silently as she felt the skin of her neck being nibbled.


	32. Chapter 32

Things had been rather busy for the both of them, Tiffany is piled up with her projects, one after another where else, it is almost the same for Taeyeon, is just that hers were just different by the fact that she's a singer, while Tiffany is a student. Despite all the odds being against them, Taeyeon fight through it and managed to do her best during her recording, making it a two time take of recording and she was done for the day. Excusing herself to leave earlier, she texted Tiffany when she was on her way to the studio to pack her things up.

Nonetheless, Tiffany felt the same excitement.

Upon the arrival of her penthouse, Taeyeon exit the elevator to only find Tiffany in her thick coat, leaning her back up against the wall beside the door to Taeyeon's penthouse. Unknown to the presence that kept looking at her, Taeyeon took her time to admire the side profile of Hwang Mi Young, she took all the time she could steal to _study _with lots of admiration of her girlfriend's features that she finds herself mentally drooling all over herself.

Just as their eyes met, it was nothing but the fact that they both miss each other.

"Tae!"

Tiffany scream in a bit overreacting, not that Taeyeon mind, not even when Tiffany rushes her way and clashes their bodies together as she jumps into Taeyeon's arms, not wasting a moment to even see if Taeyeon is welcoming her or the other way.

"Hi, Mi" she greets shortly with a happy sigh, wrapping her free left arm around Tiffany waist.

"Is SO GOOD to hear your voice again"

Taeyeon finds Tiffany arms tighten around her neck as she said so.

"I know, it has been almost close to a week, but despite that Mi, haven't we've been constantly calling each other, video calling too at night" Taeyeon pretend to tease as she allow her girlfriend to be clingy towards her as they both make their way to the door.

Taeyeon unlock the door, but stopped to look at Tiffany before they both enter.

Tiffany's round eyes gazing back at hers, the shirt in her grip crumples as she tighten her grip further at how amazing things were happening around them just by how Taeyeon would look at her, she gulped, "You know what I mean..."

"Yeah, I do" Taeyeon's voice trails off as she leans in, wanting to kiss the lip that her lip has been missing most, her eyelids closing but opening as fast as they closes when she felt something block her way.

Tiffany pressed her index and middle finger onto Taeyeon's pouting lips, "Anniyah" she breaks into giggles, her round eyes disappear behind the crescent eyes smile of hers, causing Taeyeon's heart to only melt even more at the sight.

Taeyeon had been more daring as days passed, but the only reason for her to be acting this way was probably because she had miss Tiffany more than she thought, more than she thought she would.

But luckily, Tiffany was more of the mature one in the relationship to call it if it's safe for them to kiss at when and where they are at, afraid that paparazzi might take a shot of it, causing Taeyeon's career to tumble down.

"Lets just go inside" Tiffany suggest with a flash of her smile, but a better reason for only Taeyeon knows, "Is getting cold"

"Right"

_"__Oh Mi~"_

Taeyeon groans softly against the side of Tiffany's ear, as she tries her best to steady her rhythms.

_"__**Mi**__"_

This time her groan sounded hoarse as she releases herself onto her girlfriend.

_"__Tae"_

This time it was Tiffany's turn to sigh, but a sigh of frustration, Taeyeon who just came, looks at her girlfriend from the top, she hasn't stop her humping, is just that after her climax, she slower down her pace a little as she took a bit of every sec to regain her breath again.

Taeyeon could no longer feel the strength on her thighs anymore, after all the rubbings and humping, she could barely feel them belonging to her anymore.

Taeyeon allow her hand to trail down to Tiffany's lower part and cupped it gently, causing Tiffany to jerk a little by the sudden touch, longing moan was coming out from the girl underneath of Taeyeon.

Taeyeon slide two of her fingers pass against the lower _lips _of Tiffany's before sliding them into Tiffany, really achingly slow but rubbing her the right way she should.

Their sessions ended with multiple of kisses, just pecking, nothing more, they were both tired, both wearing out each other minutes before. Causing themselves to be covered up from head to toe with their own sweats.

Taeyeon leaned back on her side of the bed, with her comforters on the bed, covering their bodies.

Tiffany turn over to look at her girlfriend, which she managed to see the big satisfying smile on Taeyeon's face, the face that she misses seeing most.

"What are you thinking" Tiffany leans against Taeyeon, her chest pressing up and resting against Taeyeon's arm.

"You"

Taeyeon instantly wraps her arm around Tiffany's body, pulling Tiffany even closer to her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"What about me" she ask in her fake naive tone.

Taeyeon's smile soon turns into a sly grin, she looks at Tiffany, "About how you are actually my girlfriend? How lucky I am..."

A romantic moment was interrupted by a hungry growl coming from Taeyeon's stomach.

Tiffany tried to stifle her giggles, but she's losing it, quickly hiding her face against Taeyeon's body as she lets out her giggles.

Taeyeon pretend to look at her stomach and scowl, "Thanks for ruining it, really" she said in her most sarcastically way she could.

"Mi"

"Oh?"

Tiffany was still trying to hold it back, HARD, Taeyeon could see how hard Tiffany was trying to.

"As much as I enjoy eating you..but I think Mr. Stomach here is kinda being a bully right now...So...I don't think liquid will shut Mr. Stomach up"

Tiffany smacks Taeyeon's arm away from her, "Eww!"

"Aww, no eww Mi, no eww" she quickly pulls Tiffany to her so she could hug her again, "What we did not long ago wasn't even close to being eww"

"Kim Tae Yeon!"

Tiffany pretends to scold, but her heart immediately softens when her eyes met with Taeyeon's.

"Yes?"

Taeyeon shows her most cute in an awkward kind of way smile to Tiffany.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Let me take a quick bath and I'll cook us dinner"

"You're the best!" Taeyeon rub her palm a few times up and down on Tiffany's arm, before giving another chaste kiss to Tiffany.

Tiffany walks into the kitchen as she turn the lights on, tying her hair up in a bun style, she made her way to the fridge, checking to see what she could cook with.

Her breath hitch as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind her.

She smiled to herself, "Yahh, you should be bathing"

"I am..going to. Is just that Mi..."

"What?"

"I've miss you already" she groans.

Taeyeon starts giving long wet kisses against Tiffany's neck, not until when Tiffany gently nudge her in the abs, making Taeyeon breaks away from kissing her neck into giggle, "Araso" she said as she gives a small gently light peck on the side of Tiffany's head, "Love you"

Tiffany turns around to beam a smile only to find a happy Taeyeon, skipping her way back to the room.

After dinner was done, Tiffany was done with the dishes, she decided to join Taeyeon a bit more at the couch before calling it a night and heads home.

Taeyeon had her right arm wrapped around Tiffany's shoulders and Tiffany leaning inwards, resting her head on Taeyeon's chest, "Why won't you stay with me? Move in with me...I like this" Taeyeon whispers against Tiffany's hair as she was pressing her lips into Tiffany's head.

Tiffany groans, showing that this is what she wants but at the same time, is not what they can have for now. At least.

"I wish I could come home every night to find you waiting for me...cook dinner for me...peppering me with love, showering me with kisses..." Taeyeon continues, "Hmm?" she gives Tiffany's forehead a kiss, "I love you, Mi"

"You've said that like a hundredth times" Tiffany smiles but continue to hides her face from Taeyeon's view as she rest her head against the chest belongs to Taeyeon. She loves it. How her head goes slightly forward a bit and back with each and every breath that Taeyeon takes.

"You don't like it?"

Tiffany shook her head, "You know I love you too...is just that, we can't force things into our way, Tae"

"But we can make them go into our way, if we really want to" Taeyeon reasoned.

"Tae~"

"Mi..."

Taeyeon imitates how Tiffany was using her usual aegyo.

"And to find me home every night, cook for you every night, that sounds more like a task of what a maid does...why don't you go find one and hire her?"

"Hire her...really? You allow me to- Ouch!" Taeyeon giggles after that, rubbing the side of her waist where Tiffany has just pinched.

"Does that answer to your question, Ms. Kim?"

"Yes, Madam Hwang"

"Eww, that sounded _old_" Tiffany chuckles.

"Mi..."

"Hmm?" this time, no more avoiding, Tiffany look straight into Taeyeon's eyes.

"Mi, I swear if I was a guy...I would've proposed to you...so that I have no need to worry if anyone could steal you away at any day..."

"..Tae..I love you, you know that right?"

"I knew that"

Taeyeon smiles in return of Tiffany's curiosity, she leans a bit forward to share a quick kiss. Taeyeon groans as their kiss lingers a bit longer than a normal peck, Tiffany was beginning to be so much better at kissing. Biting and sucking Taeyeon's bottom lips.

"Could you" Taeyeon groans, "Meet him lesser?" she managed to say in between the kissing situation.

"...what" asked a breathless Tiffany who breaks the kiss.

"Him"

Tiffany eyed Taeyeon suspiciously, "Him who?"

"The guy who works in the hotel? Right? If I am not mistaken..."

"Khun?"

"Yes him" Taeyeon sat back up straight instead of leaning close to Tiffany and the reaction was caught by Tiffany in surprise.

"What about him" she ask carefully.

"Well, is really not her fault for telling me-"

"OH YES OF COURSE, your wonderful friend must've told you all about it" Tiffany rolls her eyes, she saw how Taeyeon throw her an upset look at her sudden sarcasm.

"She's just rather worry about you"

"Tae, is just us here, who are we kidding right? Lets throw it out, she hates me, that is fact number one"

"He definitely has a thing for you, that **is** fact number two"

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon.

"He is just **a **friend"

"Mi, I get it, but people may never sees it that way though..."

"The point is, I am not attracted to him, enough Tae..."

Taeyeon look at Tiffany in surprise, "Why are you so pissed when we bring this issue up"

"Is not even supposed to be an issue, if it weren't for Krystal who secretly snap pictures of us"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany quietly, she knew Tiffany is definitely mad, she has never seen her being or acting this way before, ever.

"And you choose to tell me after a week it happened" Tiffany snaps.

"I just feel like there's no need to make it a huge issue...talking it in person can actually let us make a better solution to solve it...cos if we were to talk about it through the phone or text messages, I'm sure you'll still be as mad as you are right now...and there's no me to comfort you...situation may just be very very very bad and ugly"

"Isn't this ugly right now? One second my lips were in your mouth and now-"

Taeyeon grins, "That's sexy" she bites the bottom of her lips as her mind keep on replying what Tiffany has just said.

"Yah!"

Tiffany reaches out, wanting to slap Taeyeon's crossed arms, but the other girl was quicker in action, in a swift, she caught Tiffany's wrist in her grip as she softly yet at the same time, with a bit force, pulled Tiffany forward and crushing onto her causing Tiffany to topple on top of her. Taeyeon wraps her arms securely and tightly around Tiffany's waist.

"Just please...I am not saying to ask you to stay away from him, total zero contact, you can in fact meet him up on couple of occasions, I won't stop you, but just shorten it? Mi, you'll never know what he is up to"

"He's nice.."

"Every guys is the same, they are nice like a prince on a horse until they gets into your pants"

"Yahhhh..."

"Mi" Taeyeon tilts her head pleadingly.

"Araso"

Taeyeon looks at the watch on her wrist, showing that it's almost midnight, with one last stretch, she prepares herself by packing her bag up and shuts all the lights in the studio off. Just as she exit, she almost ran into someone by rushing out too quickly as her mind kept telling her, if she's quick enough, she may get to meet up with Tiffany in awhile.

Took her phone out from her pocket, busy searching for Tiffany's name on the calling list, that is how she almost caused an accident.

Because she wanted to avoid the accident, the girl who was holding a cup of coffee in her hand, spilled some coffee onto her own hand as she did a sudden stopped from colliding into Taeyeon, the balance went off, "_shit_" she utter in her most soft tone. She took a step back to avoid the spilling coffee hits her shoes.

"Oh God~ I'm sorry!" Taeyeon quickly slips her phone into her pocket.

"Crap! I am so sorry!" said Taeyeon again as she clumsily reaches into her backpack to blindly feel around on the inside of her bag for the packet of tissues which she believe she has it.

"Hey look" she said softly, her voice catching Taeyeon's attention back at her instead of feeling guilty and clumsily trying to search for the packet of tissues.

Just as their eyes met, the girl gives Taeyeon a very beautiful smile, her dimple clearly showing in sight. Anyone in this situation would just stare in awe.

"I'm sorry, I-" Taeyeon gasp, trying to find the right way to apologize again and again so that the girl she ran into know exactly she was feeling sorry for real.

"Look, it's the 3rd time of me hearing you apologize in 3 minutes" she laughs at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looks at her own watch, "How do you know exactly it was passed 3 minutes" she jokes in return, feeling way less guilty than she is in the beginning.

The girl's smile faded as it turns into a fake-serious expression on, "I counted 60secs three times in my mind...when it happened"

Taeyeon chuckles softly, "Right" causing the girl to smile too.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before..." said Taeyeon, as she finally pulls out a packet of tissues that located at the bottom of her bag.

"Yes. I just started a week ago...on being a radio host" she said carefully.

"I see" unconsciously, because of knowing she's the caused of the spilled coffee, Taeyeon pulls out a Kleenex and wipe the girl's hand, completely oblivious of the girl's star struck expression on her doings.

The sudden quietness made Taeyeon felt uneasy, so she looks at the girl only then it hits her mentally of what she is doing right now, she retreats her hands away quickly, "I'm so sor-"

"A-ah, no, not the fourth time" she smiles again, cutting the idol off before she could apologise again.

_Doesn't she ever gets tired of smiling... _Taeyeon smiles shyly in return, "Is just that, it's my fault for all this-" her eyes lingers at the cup of coffee in the girl's hand.

"Yeah"

Taeyeon looks at the girl.

"Indeed it is, in fact, I hereby now confirm with you, that you, Kim Tae Yeon, the famous singer, owe me a cup of coffee" she giggles inaudibly.

"Deal" said Taeyeon with no hesitation, "Anytime, you know where you can seek me out"

"Oh, I'm sure I know where I can hunt you" the girl take a quick glimpse at the closed studio door behind of Taeyeon.

"I haven't get your name, new colleague"

"Okay, that just sounded awful" she jokes, laughing shortly, "Yewon, Jang Ye Won"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"I gotta go before the car park basement gets too quiet-" she said with her left eyelid slightly twitches as though she was half winking as she said so.

"Hey! I'm heading there too, so, why not we go together?" _after all, it is my fault for causing all these delays.. _Taeyeon offers.

Yewon nods her head in acceptance of the idol's offer.

Tiffany has gotten a little bit frustrated as she has just tried calling Taeyeon for the 5th time that leads her to voicemail. She sighs as Taeyeon texted her an hour ago that her dance practice would probably end up latest by 12am and that she would love to meet up with her in a bit after the practice before heading home cos only God knows how busy the idol is going to be.

Just then her smartphone's screen lit up, excited and hopeful as she quickly take her phone up from the bed, but only to be disappointed to see the caller isn't the person she thought who would return her missed calls. But she's surprise to see this caller calling her right now too, at this time. It never happened before.

**Tiffany: Hey.**

**Khun: Hey~ Look, I know it's a bit inappropriate to call you at this time, but I hope I am not bothering you as to my guesses you are still awake...cos your bedroom's lights are still on.**

_What~_

Tiffany quickly gets off her bed and went to her balcony, indeed, he stands right outside of her house, waving to her drastically.

**Tiffany: Kh-**

**Khun: I have something to tell you! Why don't you head on down?**

He smiles to her, seeing there is no point of rejecting him since he's actually right outside of her house, Tiffany nodded to him and place her phone on the desk as she heads out of her house. Just as she was outside, he heads straight to her and hugs her tightly out of the blues, so suddenly that it didn't even give Tiffany enough time to react.

"Khun...?" she ask in a puzzle tone, just as he felt her palms were touching the material of his clothes by his chest, he pulls away as if to know that he may have just went overboard by hugging her so suddenly.

"SHE SAID YES!" he smiles widely.

"She?" Tiffany repeats again, doubting if she has heard him wrong.

He nods happily, "Yes!"

"Hold it there" she smiles a bit reluctantly as she tries her best to understand the situation, "Khun...slow it, you have got to tell me, who is the _she _you are referring to actually...and, yes to what"

"I'm sorry! My bad. Well." He chuckles, "Her name is Melissa, a girlfriend of mine since 3 years ago...she lives here and that was the purposed I came to Korea, to propose to her and-"

Tiffany had a palm covering her mouth, "OHMYGOD AND SHE SAID YES!" she exclaims happily, smiling brightly even under the dark skies.

Khun nodded his head proudly, "So, you know, I've been in Japan for almost my whole life...I'm not very clear about Korea...especially Seoul...I'll be needing your tiny bit of help on getting me a tuxedo for the engagement party that she wants to held"

"Sure" Tiffany smiles.

"It's somewhere next week, do you think...you know, I know, you'll be busy with projects and stuffs, a day...that is all I'm asking" he begs, making puppy eyes.

Tiffany nods her head in agreeing, "I'm free on-"

"EXCELLENT" he cut her off short, looking really excited.

"Okay, just let me know when and where, goodnight" she bows a bit but was taken aback when he pulled her into another hug, though she's beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable of the skinship that he is doing tonight. Not to mention, twice. But she remember what Taeyeon said but as he pulls away, smiling to her thankfully, she know she is just thinking too much of the situation.

"Thank you...you don't know how grateful I am for the help..."

"You're welcome"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, say...morning?"

Tiffany didn't reply instantly, she wonder if Taeyeon is free tomorrow since it's a weekend but she doubts it, lately Taeyeon is in collaboration with a friend of hers, new album, featuring her on the main track, she doubts Taeyeon will be free so soon in this week.

"I'll even buy you coffee" he offers pleadingly.

Tiffany chuckles, "That is not necessary, I'm just trying to recall if I have any appointment tomorrow...seems like tomorrow would be fine"

"Cool" he bids goodnight and off he went after watching Tiffany entering into her house safely before he leaves.

**[How much do I not know?][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

Tiffany's eyes widens as she reads the instant message she received from Taeyeon 8 minutes ago. The message is obviously cold and Tiffany have no idea what she did to received such cold response after all the time she had been waiting for Taeyeon to return her miss calls, Tiffany instantly dial the call green button.

**Tiffany: What is that message supposed to mean?**

**Taeyeon: I'll talk to you when I'm home, I'm driving.**

That cold tone instantly makes Tiffany realize that Taeyeon is not in a good mood besides, Taeyeon has never ever rejects her call or conversation, even when she's driving. At times, when Tiffany accidentally called her when she's driving, Tiffany would propose to call her back later or Taeyeon could just call her when she gets home but Taeyeon begs her to not end the call and even insist to hang in there as she'll put on her Bluetooth.

**Tiffany: You're not home yet? ...I've tried calling you but you-**

**Taeyeon: Yeah. I saw that.**

**Tiffany: Tae, what is going on?**

**Taeyeon: I saw everything.**

**Tiffany: Wh-**

**Taeyeon: Give me 2 minutes, I'll be by your place soon, I just need to make a U-turn.**

Taeyeon cuts the call off before Tiffany could ask further.

Seeing how pissed Taeyeon look makes Tiffany curious and afraid, but at the same time, she wants to know what is making Taeyeon so pissed off at such point.

"Hey~" Tiffany greets Taeyeon softly as she goes closer to where the girl is standing, leaning her back against her car.

Taeyeon replied Tiffany by nodding her head.

She has never seen this side of Taeyeon before, of course they have argued before, she has seen Taeyeon being mad for not being able to take some off days or being allowed to leave early, but nothing like this.

Tiffany reaches out to hold both side of Taeyeon's arms with her hands, she gives her best smile, hoping it could actually soothe Taeyeon's anger down somehow, but the latter only return a fixed expressionless gaze right back at her, "Tae...what happened...?"

"I'm trying not to sound possessive" Taeyeon sighs, "why is he here at your place at this hour and..." as though the next word is difficult enough for Taeyeon to say, she shakes her head.

Right immediately, Tiffany knew what Taeyeon meant from the instant message to the call they briefly had not long ago.

"No, Tae, this is a small misunderstanding, he was here be-"

"Misunderstanding?" Taeyeon snorts, "He hugs you! TWICE MI! TWICE!"

Tiffany has her mouth shut instantly, she knows from Taeyeon's point of view, the situation is very unfair to her, she too would be pissed if she find Taeyeon hugging her a girl, or a girl hugging Taeyeon, she too, would throw a fit.

"I know from what it seems, it seems like I was hiding something from you BUT, you have got to at least give me a chance to tell you what happened exactly..."

"Ok" Taeyeon scowl as she clenches her jaw tightly.

"He's getting married soon, to a girl he's been dating few years ago...so, the purpose he came to my house not long ago, was to just inform me about his engagement party and-"

"Is not necessary to lay his fingers on you" said Taeyeon, "I don't think his fiancé would be very happy too, to see what I have just saw"

"I have to admit, I was shock too when he suddenly hugs me, but he was just really happy and excited that his girlfriend said Yes to his proposal, I doubt he realize what he did"

"I doubt that" Taeyeon crosses her arms.

"Tae.."

"Mi, I had a very long, tiring day...it just burdens me a lot to saw what happened. I'm tired and hungry, all I wish is to see my girlfriend that I've miss a lot...but when I drove to her place but to only find her in someone else's arms...I-"

"Tae, you're putting it in a wrong way-"

"I really need to rest for tonight" Taeyeon sighs, her voice simply drops into monotone, she's no longer in anger but as though she was really hurt, "Goodnight, Mi" she leans forward and pulled Tiffany towards to her, as she leans in and gives Tiffany's cheek a kiss. When Taeyeon pulls away, she force a small smile onto her face.

"You're...leaving me?"

Taeyeon quickly shakes her head, "No"

"I've told you before, that if there's any case in any situation of us breaking up, you'll be the only person who can call this relationship a quit...I love you too much to even think of that" said Taeyeon.

Tiffany felt a bit relief after listening to Taeyeon's explanation, "Well, let me make you some meal-"

Taeyeon shakes her head, rejecting the offer, "I'm tired..." it was obvious on Taeyeon's face, she reluctantly lets go of Tiffany as she turns around to head to the driver seat of the car.

And what more, it hurts Tiffany the same on the inside to see this situation getting out of hand.

Tiffany enters the passenger seat right after Taeyeon starts the engine causing Taeyeon to look at her in surprise and shock, "What...are you doing"

"What does it seems?"

Taeyeon shrug her shoulders.

"It's obvious you're misunderstanding me, still do and wouldn't listen to me properly because of your stubbornness, you think I'd let you walk away just like that?" Tiffany pulls the seatbelt strapping across her chest.

"Mi" Taeyeon looks at her carefully, her facial expression soften a lot more when they first met tonight, "You don't have to do this...I'll be fine the next morning"

Tiffany captures Taeyeon's face in between her hands and gives the girl a light peck on the lips, "I want to...I can't just leave you like that..."

Taeyeon woke up smiling to feel another person clinging onto her from the side, it has been too long since she last feel so happy, she turns her head around only to find that person, totally absorb of her presence, "It feels so good to have you here" she whispers softly as she turns her whole body to the side so she is able to pull Tiffany into her arms.

"Feeling better?" Tiffany ask softly, she smile once Taeyeon nods her head satisfyingly, "Can we spend today here?"

"I.." _shit, meeting at 1pm..._ "I can't" she declines apologetically.

The wishful smile on Tiffany's face instantly disappeared but she tried to hold her disappointment on, quietly she nodded her head, "I understand"

"No you don't Mi" Taeyeon uses her index finger to lift Tiffany's face up by the chin to look at hers, "I would want to spend some quality time with you, but there's meeting and then I have to meet up with the lawyers to go through my contract..."

"Tae, what I meant was that I truly understand about your work..." Tiffany interjects Taeyeon, "I love you, just let me know okay, when you're free"

Taeyeon sighs, her gaze fixed to the ceiling above them in her room.

It was only when Tiffany lightly peck at Taeyeon's bare shoulder, she could only finally regain the attention back from her petite girlfriend.

They exchange smiles to each other when their eyes met.

No words are needed when Tiffany felt Taeyeon pry a space in between her thighs with her knee.

Their gazes were fixed on each other intensely.

Taeyeon's eyes were slightly widen when she felt Tiffany slide herself closer to her, keeping no distance in between them, her centre, sliding passed across the knee that was teasing her and her thigh.

One grin from Taeyeon.

And Tiffany felt herself being flip onto bed once again.

Once Taeyeon left the house, Tiffany decide to give the house a little spring clean and it wasn't only until Khun called her, asking about her whereabouts, Tiffany had to quickly take a quick shower and heads to the nearest train station to meet up with him as she didn't want to just give him Taeyeon's address.

He picks her up by the street in his white sedan.

"You left home?" he begins the conversation as he starts driving again.

"Mmm, had some errands to run, sorry, I almost forgot about our date"

He looks at her a bit when she said the last word, he smiled and reach forward with his left hand to pick up a cup of coffee from Starbuck from the cup holder, he hands it over to Tiffany.

"I got you some coffee like I promised"

Tiffany smile a bit before taking the coffee into her hands, "Thank you, but you shouldn't have"

"It's okay, you're actually doing me a huge favour right now, so a coffee is cool"

Tiffany open the lid of the cup and took a gulp of the coffee, she inhale the scent of the coffee, she loves coffee and this is the right time to have one, only smiling to herself right now quietly is because she knew the reason why she haven't have a cup of coffee yet this morning.

After 10 minutes of driving around the small town, Khun looks at his side to only find Tiffany had her head resting against the headrest behind her while her left fingers rubbing her temple clockwise.

"Are you alright?" he ask in concern.

Tiffany nods her head, she blinks her eyes hard to keep them open but every single time when she does that, she felt her eyelids were only getting heavier, "I think I'm just having a small headache"

"You don't look so well, Tiffany" he looks at her worriedly.

"I'm..." she wanted to say she's fine and really, she don't find it nice to ask him to send her home right now as she had promised to help him out on getting a tuxedo for his engagement party and now they were out, it wouldn't be nice to get him to send her back.

But when Tiffany turn to look at him, she can barely see his face features properly, she rubs her eyes a bit and blinked a few times, hard, but still, Khun is in a blurry image.

"Tiffany, you don't look so well right now...let me send you home okay?"

Tiffany can't take it anymore, she felt like if she opens her mouth to speak right now, it would only leads her to vomiting, she nods her head and smile a bit in relief that Khun understand her situation before losing the will to fight against staying up.

Khun parked his car into the garage, he look around and finally undo his seatbelt as he turn to look at the unconscious girl, seemingly what it seems like, _asleep _at the passenger seat. He smiles at her, his right hand reaching out to only caress her cheek tenderly.

"Even in sleep, you look stunning..." he sighs contently.

Khun rest his head against his headrest as he continues to watch her, "So beautiful" his fingers brushing the bottom of Tiffany's lips, slowly down to her jaw line. He smile contentedly to himself.

He exits from his car and head to the passenger seat, undo Tiffany's seatbelt and lean close to the girl to kiss her on the cheek, "We're home, Tiffany" he whispers into her ear before giving a small lick.

Tiffany could literally felt blood rushing up to her brain as she is beginning to come to her senses.

She felt raged breathing at the side of her ear.

***blink***

She felt herself being pushed up and pulled back down harshly.

***blink***

She hears noise.

***blink***

She hears her name being called in deep panting consistently.

Every single time she blinks her eyes, she is gaining a better sight.

***blink***

She sees the ceiling above her moving back and forth.

Then, a face appeared to block her view from the ceiling.

"Khhh..." she did not even have the strength to call out the name of the person's face she is looking right now.

He smile to her, before reaching out to touch her face, she moved her face away a bit, feeling that is not right for him to actually touch her this way.

"Where...are...we" she blinks a few times.

He did not answer her, she watch as his face scrunches up as he groans a few times.

Then she felt something warm sprinkled onto her stomach, as second pass, her headache remains, but she is beginning to feel a little bit more conscious.

He leans towards her, "Great sex" he whispers to Tiffany, "Thank you" and gives Tiffany a kiss before putting his robe on.

"Wh...what?"

Tiffany watch as Khun enter into what seemingly looks like a kitchen, to pour himself a glass of water, he smile to the girl and returns to her side and place the cup right beside of Tiffany's face, then it was only for Tiffany to find out, she was on a table.

"What do you mean what" he ask as he undo his robe, he smiles to Tiffany, "Did you not feel this?"

_He...is inside of me._

The world feels different for Tiffany today as she walks down the street, alone but why does she feel like her heart was being tore out from her ribcage, why does it feels like she's there walking but at the same time, her soul isn't with her.

Suddenly the world has become so quiet towards her even when there's lots of pedestrians walking pass her or with her, or the cars by the street, why does her world suddenly become mute. She felt mute herself, she felt like she has loss her voice as she thinks about how miserable her life is right now and going to continue be, a tear slide down across her cheek.

Unwontedly, her mind starts to backtrack what happened a mere of an hour ago, something that never in her life she thought would ever happen to her.

_"__WHY!" she screamed as she sat at one corner, as he was finally done with her and she finally regain herself to full consciousness again, she look at him sitting at the couch, far from where she was hiding from his reach, that monster she used to called friend.  
"Basically, you can't fully blame me on this" he looks at Tiffany, "You came to the clinic and attracted me even more..."  
"C-clinic?" she look at him in confusion.  
"Have you forgotten my dear?" he smiles to Tiffany, stood up from the couch and walk to where she was sitting at. Tiffany pushed herself back up against the wall behind her, she just didn't want him anywhere near her now. He saw her reaction, he chuckles a bit before scrolling through the folder in his phone.  
Finally, he shows her a video of what likely seems to be a private part of a female anatomy. She glares at him in disgust, "I have no interest in your fetish for porn! I-"  
"No" he chuckles louder, "That is...yours"  
He shook his head when Tiffany closed her eyes when he places the phone right in front of her face.  
When she looks at him, he kissed the screen of the phone before switching the video off, slipping his phone back into his pocket.  
"You turned me on so hard...when I fingered you...and your accidental moan..."  
Tiffany looks at him in disgust.  
"How do you like me as a gynaecologist" he smiles, "or should I say, gynaecologist" this time when he said so, he did the quoting sign with both fingers.  
"YOU BASTARD" Tiffany spats on Khun's face.  
He slaps her in response.  
"Be my girlfriend and things will be less harder for you and I"  
"GIVE SOME RESPECT TO MELISSA!"  
"The person I made up?" he laughs out loud, "Silly girl"  
"Stop looking at me that way" he wanted to touch her but only to have his hand being swatted away by Tiffany as the girl stood up and walks away from him, reaching for the door to exit his place, "You can't leave me Tiffany..."  
She looks at Khun.  
"Go ahead and try, show the world your nude photos and videos...I wonder how your parents would think...or even better, how Taeyeon is going to respond for that" he chuckles.  
"YOU IDIOT!" she runs towards Khun and tried to slap him but he stop her and pushed her backwards harshly, causing the girl to stumble backwards and fall.  
"Is not my fault if you don't put password on your phone...is not my fault that you attracted me and you come to me yourself..." he smiles._

She somehow managed to keep her best to stay calm when she hears her mother's voice on the phone as she lied to her mum that she won't be home for a few days due to some projects coming up and that the dateline is near and that she had no choice but had to stay by her friend's place to finish up.

Slipping her phone back into her jacket, she could only stop by the park to occupied one of the benches.

_I'm practically being rape...I, Tiffany Hwang, a college student being rape..._

She looks at the light baby blue skies above her to only laugh at herself in self pathetic kind of way.

_No one talks about age when it comes to raping, Tiffany...no one..._

She look down and sees happy couples walking together along the park, kids running around, chasing one another, dog picking up the stick being thrown by its owner, smiles on everyone's faces that she looks at, she stare at her own palms on her thighs in the end. Her world has become grey, silent and cold.

At this moment, all she wants and all she can ever think of, is that she needs some time off, she needs to keep herself away from looking at the faces of the people whom she loves and whom cares about her genuinely, somehow, her mind and heart kept telling her so.

Finally after a long day at work and the renewal of the contract in between the idol and the company she is under with, Taeyeon finally run out from the meeting room and quickly headed straight to the recording room as she lay her cramped up body on the couch lazily. Just as she was about to have her eyelids shut, Jessica entered the recording as well.

Taeyeon peek at her partner through the arm that was shielding her eyes from the bright spotlights above her, she groans, showing signs that she is annoyed and feeling disturbed.

"Scoot" said Jessica, as she lightly slaps Taeyeon's feet a few times before plopping herself on the same couch with Taeyeon, her eyes not once taking off from her smartphone in her hands, "Dinner?"

Taeyeon groans and ignored the question being asked, just as she was about to drift herself to some rest, she quickly reaches into her pocket to fish out her smartphone.

Jessica caught Taeyeon frowning as she looks at her phone, "Why? She calls it a break?" she teases.

Taeyeon sticks her tongue out and ignored the latter.

**[I'm done for today...are you still at my place, love?][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

Taeyeon sigh as she places her phone on her abdominal, she stares blankly at Jessica's direction.

"You have yet answer my question...do you want to join us? Seeing how you reacted, my guesses are that you are not going to have dinner with Tiffany" she said bluntly.

Taeyeon picks her phone up again.

**[Mi? Are you busy? Let me know...maybe we can catch up dinner together?][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

This time, it didn't take long, a reply came in.

**[Sorry. I can't and I'm back at my home.][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

**[I see (: it's alright! I could see you some other time, doesn't have to be tonight~ But I was hoping you would stay though...I miss you, Mi][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

"Where will the dinner be at?" Taeyeon ask.

"I don't know, Yul will be taking me there, you can ask her"

Taeyeon smile sheepishly as she looks at Jessica, "Are you guys..."

"None of what you are guessing"

"How do you know what I was going to say" Taeyeon argues.

"That expression" Jessica have her index finger circles around in front of Taeyeon's face, "I've seen quite enough throughout these years"

"But, you could actually think about it though, I mean, Yuri is not that bad"

"I never say she's bad, neither do I comment bout her"

"You're one difficult person to understand"

"You're nowhere near to judge me..." said Jessica, "Now get up piggy, we gotta go"

She has lost count of the times she has taken shower ever since she checked in into this motel that she finds affordable and that she could possibly stay a week of nights with the sub-credit card her dad given to her as an emergency school expenses.

She turns around to only grab the mini bottle of complementary body wash from the motel, empty. Having no choice, she rinse thoroughly and decide to step out from the shower, she sighs as she looks at the set of clothes she has placed on her bed that she took off not long ago, reminiscing what happened incidentally, shaking her head hard, so hard but the images wouldn't leave her alone, she shut her eyes tightly, cover her ears and kept shaking her head till she hears an incoming instant message.

**[I'm almost finishing up my dinner now...I could make it before 12 to your place...Miss you, Mi][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

Even when it's just an instant message from Taeyeon, it made her felt guilty. She scolded herself mentally every single time when she thought about Taeyeon, it made her remember how Taeyeon had warned her that he could possibly be up to no good and how they even argued about it. If only, she had listened. If only-

**[Not tonight please. I'm tired][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

**[Ok, can I at least call you when I'm home :D][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

**[I'm tired][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

Taeyeon sighs, she re-reads the short and cold reply from Tiffany and couldn't help herself from feeling a tad sad. _Maybe I should've control myself better from being too protective towards her...the argument we had should not have happened if only I would be more compromise with her..._

**[Okay araso! :D Talk to you when you talk to me, I love you][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

Taeyeon press the send button and could only hope that Tiffany would soon cool it down and cut the cold shoulders short.

Tiffany walks into the nearby 24hours sundry mart, she take 3 bottles of the body wash and headed straight to the counter. The guy by the counter look at Tiffany for awhile, before smiling to her politely as she looks up at him, wondering why it took him so slow.

"That will be $21.90 miss"

"Do you accept card?"

"Yes"

Tiffany pull her sub-credit card out from her purse and hand it to the guy behind the counter, when he took it, his thumb accidentally brushes against Tiffany's thumb holding on the card, she gasp and reacted like a fool by dropping the card onto the steel counter as she retreats her hand, he looks at her in shock as well, but pick the card up anyway to swipe for the charges.

Finally once she's done paying, he took the card and receipt and place it onto the counter before sliding them across it to Tiffany instead of handing it back to her, "Thanks" she said as she picks up the plastic bag with her purchase items inside and dashes out from the sundry mart.

Once she's back into her room in the motel, she waste no time but to take off all of her clothing and headed straight to the bathroom with her new body wash.

Tiffany sat on the bed alone, even with the TV on, she was constantly dazing off, staring ahead of the wall with no whatsoever interest of whatever is around her.

_What do I do now..._

She's furious as she is beginning to find herself being useless, as though the whole world might be against her, she took a blade from the shaver out wanting to end it there and then when she's in the bathroom and she suddenly got the idea of getting herself out from this shame, but when the blade was pressed up against her skin, she has lost her will to slice across her wrist, slit the veins off. That made her feel worse, it made her feel like she's a loser.

Tiffany had been skipping classes for the past three days now, her money access is quickly decreasing, she thought of getting more bottles of body wash just yesterday, just as she went to the counter to pay for her 6 bottles of body wash, her card was denied. She looks at her wrinkly fingers, she had been bathing a lot more unusual times then a normal human should bath in a day. She don't care how wrinkly her skin might be, she don't care even if the chemicals are going to hurt her skin sooner or later due to the exceeding usage a day, she don't care, she just kept telling herself that she's dirty and that she needs to get herself clean.

**[Can we meet tonight?][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

**[No, not tonight][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

**[Why not, Mi? It has been three days...please, I miss you, whatever that I have done wrong to you, tell me, let us solve it][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

**[Nothing is wrong][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

**[Nothing? Then why would you not let me see you?][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

**[I've told you, I'm tired...okay][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

**[I just want to see you..][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

**[5 minutes, that's all I'm asking for][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

And in all honesty, Tiffany had missed Taeyeon a lot these days, every time when she's having stress on school related stuffs or that she just have a bad day, Taeyeon is one of the few person in her life that could console her, that could make her feel better. But right now, her problem occurred can't be shared and she has no one.

Taeyeon sighs again and again, she felt her hurt is deepen worst every single time Tiffany rejects for a meet up, including the short ones. Totally in her own painful world she has not sense the presence of another person who stood not far from her, watching her every single expressions. Just as Taeyeon move away from leaning up against the wall ready to head back to the studio, she sees Yewon looking back at her.

"Hi" Yewon decides to be the first one to take the first step to greet as their eyes met, she can see that Taeyeon won't be doing much talking if she's expecting Taeyeon to speak first.

Her guesses were checked off on the list in her mind, Yewon flash another small smile again to Taeyeon as she walks to where the coffee vending machine is at.

"Someone is not in a pretty mood I can see" she said, putting the correct amount of coins for a mocha latte from the vending machine, Yewon only heard sigh coming from behind her, her mocha latte is done, she took it out and hand it to Taeyeon, "Could you hold this for me?"

Taeyeon took it right after she nods her head.

Yewon fishes out a few more coins she could find in all four of her pockets of her jeans, this time she press for the cold cappuccino.

"How much coffee can a person drink?"

Yewon accidentally sniff out loud as she let out a chuckle from within, she choose not to answer Taeyeon instead as she waits patiently for the coffee to be done, she took it and finally turn around to face the idol herself, "This is yours" she hands the new cold cappuccino to Taeyeon and took the one back from Taeyeon who she asked help from just not long ago, "I assume you are off from the schedule, hence standing alone here for the past 36minutes" she took a sip of her hot mocha latte.

"Thir-what...that is impossible, no wait" Taeyeon chased up from behind as Yewon stride off, "Have you been stalking me for the past 36minutes"

"Stalking? Mmm, someone is thinking highly about herself" Yewon took another sip and left Taeyeon staring at her from the back in absurd.

Taeyeon smile from the back, the reply from Yewon actually reminds Taeyeon a lot of girlfriend who constantly tells Taeyeon off before they were in a relationship, well, practically every now and then, Tiffany would also tell Taeyeon off for being a show off idol but is more like a teasing since they are a couple now.

The two entered into a room which Taeyeon haven't been in before, it's pretty simple, a desk and few chairs lingering around, Taeyeon assumed that is just one of the many unused rooms that they had in the company big building.

They each took a seat.

"Did I...really stand there for 36minutes?" Taeyeon ask.

Yewon almost spit her coffee out that was in her mouth as she tried to hold her laughter, "Well, no, not exactly"

"Then...exactly how long did I stood there?"

Yewon shrug her shoulders.

"But you said 36 minutes so confidently" Taeyeon said in a louder tone.

"36minutes sounds believable enough isn't it?" she grins.

"You mean you lied" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

Yewon snorts, "Technically, I did not intend to lie, you were the one who took things seriously"

Taeyeon smile a bit.

Yewon smiles back.

"Is there something that bothers you?" asked Yewon in a careful worried tone.

"Yes" said Taeyeon with no delay, "But I can't tell you"

"You can't tell?" asked Yewon.

Taeyeon nod her in her reply.

"You could always text though"

This time, it was Taeyeon's turn to almost spit her cappuccino out as she almost choke on it after hearing Yewon's blunt idea.

"I'm serious" Yewon pretends to scold.

"I can't, its a serious matter...that can actually...brings catastrophe to my career and perhaps, this company too" said Taeyeon in a serious tone.

"You're not trying to get back to me right for the 36 minutes thing...?" Yewon looks at Taeyeon suspiciously.

Taeyeon smile, "No...I'm being serious here"

"Okay...I won't force you...I guess I'm not trustworthy enough to be told a huge huge secret of yours" said Yewon as she quickly finishes her last gulp of mocha latte.

Taeyeon opens her mouth, wanting to say something, hoping Yewon would not feel insulted in such situation but when Yewon smile to her, she was assured that no hard feelings were taken.

"When you're ready" she said.

Taeyeon nods her head several times, feeling a bit better that someone cares for her and realize she is in no good mood, she had done quite well these past several days, keeping a face that none of her colleague and duet partner realize of the situation, "Thank you"

"I'm going back for late night radio talk" announce Yewon as she walks to the door of where she came in from, she turn her head around to look at the idol who was watching her, "Anytime, araso?" she flash another warm smile again.

Taeyeon smiles in return, nodding her head, "Thanks for the coff- oooh man! I owed you a drink a remember?"

"How could I possibly forget?" she smiles.

"So..."

"So that makes it two?" asked Yewon.

Taeyeon nods her head, "Two is fine for me"

"Three is not?" Yewon ask with playful worrisome on her facial expression.

Taeyeon chuckles, "That depends on my wages at the end of the month"

"Mmm...we'll have to see then...I guess I could pay for the third"

"We'll see"

"Only buy someone coffee, if you trust them enough to be your friends" said Yewon with her beautiful dimple smile and before Taeyeon could say anything, Yewon left for her work at night.

Taeyeon look briefly at the passenger seat in her car as she stops for the red light.

There's a bouquet of red roses, she can't find pink ones as her search after 5 florist shop, failed to have it, and she had to grab whatever roses the 5th florist shop has. But lucky enough for her, the florist shop also happens to sell soft toys for special occasions, Taeyeon happened to find a pink fluffy soft toy puppy like and at first glance, the toy instantly reminds Taeyeon about Tiffany's crazy fetish towards the colour, Pink. Last but not least, a small card tied around the soft toy's neck, the front cover printed 'I'm Sorry' with few hearts being around it.

Smiling satisfyingly to herself, Taeyeon can't wait to see her girlfriend again after for some days.

She parked her car where she usually does, today was slightly earlier, it was only 10pm, she look around the neighbourhood, most of the families stayed in house but there is a man who seems to enjoy the cold night by jogging around.

Taeyeon could only feel luckier that she had her car windows tinted black, she leans closer to the steering wheel so she could have a view of Tiffany's window balcony, strangely, Tiffany's room is dark this time.

Thinking that her girlfriend probably is somewhere else in the house, Taeyeon decide to just surprise her girlfriend further.

**[At home?][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

**[Why][Tiffany Taeyeon]**

**[Cos I miss you and I am right outside of your house right now][Taeyeon Tiffany]**

And then there was no quick reply after that message Taeyeon sent. _That's odd.. _Taeyeon looks around at the front door to Tiffany's house, thinking that perhaps the girl were so surprised she is just going to quickly come out. Taeyeon could only smile to herself thinking of what kind of excuses Tiffany would have to give her parents to come out of the house without them peeking out of the window to see whom their daughter is meeting up at this hour.

But instead, there's an incoming call for Taeyeon.

**Tiffany: What are you doing at my house right now, Tae?**

**Taeyeon: Finally...I could hear your voice again...**

She sighs longingly, at the moment, things become quiet, they both know they misses each other. But something must've happened Taeyeon thought, for Tiffany to act this way.

**Tiffany: Tae, could just come another day? Please?**

**Taeyeon: Just 5 minutes, Mi, that is all I'm asking for...**

**Tiffany: Not today, Tae...**

**Taeyeon: And you're going to say you're tired, look, I get it, you've been pushing me away with the same reason for the past few days. Am I that hateful to even meet up? That you can barely stand looking at me for 5 minutes?**

The silence from Tiffany's end scared Taeyeon, she literally held her breath as she awaits for Tiffany's answer to her question.

**Tiffany: No.**

Taeyeon sigh in relieve.

**Taeyeon: So...5 minutes?**

**Tiffany: What about tomorrow?**

**Taeyeon: Why can't today?**

**Tiffany: Tae-**

**Taeyeon: Mi, you do know how weird you sound right now don't you?**

**Tiffany: Just not today?**

**Taeyeon: Mi, I just want to be fair and to know what difference does tomorrow and today makes...that's all.**

**Tiffany: Because.**

Taeyeon felt her breath hitched again while awaiting for Tiffany's reply on the other end.

**Tiffany: ...I'm not at home right now.**

_Then where could she possibly be at right now...at this time... _Taeyeon thought to herself.

**Tiffany: Tae?**

**Taeyeon: This feels odd Mi...what is going on? Where are you? Is that just a reason to push me away?**

**Tiffany: No! Tae!**

**Taeyeon: THEN WHAT IS IT MI! I FEEL SO SCARE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD! ...I'm scare...**

Tiffany could literally here the upset voice from the other end.

**Tiffany: Look...nothing is wrong with you...or me.**

**Taeyeon: Then could we at least meet?**

Taeyeon hears Tiffany sigh on the other end.

**Tiffany: I'll drop by at your place in another hour...okay?**

**Taeyeon: Where are you? Let me come and pick you up-**

But Tiffany has already ended the call, causing Taeyeon to stare at her phone screen in confusion of what is going on in between their relationship.

Never had Taeyeon felt so relentless ever since their relationship begins, right now, she can't even keep herself calm while waiting for Tiffany to drop by her place. She had been pacing herself from the dining area and to the kitchen and back to the living room a few times. She kept glancing back at the clock in her living room but she felt like the time for today is passing by awfully slow. She hears the key card detector detected, she immediately sprung up on her feet and rushes to the door. Finally, she breath in relieve once again, to have finally get to see the face of her girlfriend that she has miss so much these past few days.

"Mi-"

Taeyeon wanted to embrace Tiffany into her arms, but she was only to be stopped by Tiffany by pressing up against her chest.

"I need a quick bath, you don't mind if I use your bathroom?"

Confuse but, "Sure" she replies.

Tiffany gave an awkward smile and head straight into Taeyeon's room. Can't waste to spare any minutes, Taeyeon took a sit by the side of her bed and wait patiently for her girlfriend to finish her bath.

Inside the bathroom, Tiffany scrub herself thoroughly. It's rubbing body gel all over her body and cleansing it off, she did these steps for a whole good 12 times before stopping herself when she hears a small knock coming from the door asking if she's alright in there, she told Taeyeon she'll be out in awhile so she had no choice but to stop her bathing session and end it quickly. As she exit, she finds Taeyeon sitting by the side of the bed, waiting for her.

It only slaps Tiffany in the face mentally to realise how much she has miss seeing Taeyeon's face that she even feels like she needs to cry out now cos she feels her body is dirty and Taeyeon should not touch her.

Taeyeon on the other hand could only find herself smiling to see Tiffany in one of her unusually bigger size baggy clothes, for instance, right now, Tiffany has put on her Donald Duck printed cartoon shirt that Taeyeon had it for many years ago, the colour has even faded due to the washing.

"You look cute in that"

"Sorry, I've forgotten that I have not bring my clean clothes with me-"

"Oh nah, is okay, I like seeing you in mine"

Taeyeon stood up, but she did not walk up to Tiffany as she saw how the latter moved backwards one step. Tiffany too, realized of her weird reaction and she did not want Taeyeon to question her weird attitude.

"Can we...go to sleep?" Tiffany asked softly.

"Yes"

It was silent treatment in between the both of them for a whole good of 5 minutes. Usually, Taeyeon would initiate for skinship or Tiffany would cuddle herself closely into Taeyeon's arms, but today was different. None of them made a move as the two of them know, something isn't right, but for what reason that is, Taeyeon still barely have any idea of it. She tried hard to think of the things she did wrong to Tiffany the last time they met, but she can't reason herself any better of the wrong action she took and she's curious to know. Because Tiffany is awfully quiet than her usual self either.

"Mi"

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

Taeyeon find it odd to even ask such question, cos usually if she wants a hug, is a hug she will pull Tiffany in for. But after what happened, she's even more afraid to simply make any move. She just don't want to further ado anymore bad decisions. She just knows she can't lose Tiffany no matter what.

Taeyeon felt movement on the bed as Tiffany shift her weight all the way to the side so she is looking at Taeyeon's figure, even in the dark, she could see Taeyeon lying straight on her back, face facing up on the ceiling. Softly and slowly, Taeyeon just move her head to turn around to look at Tiffany in the dark.

"I'm sorry for what I may have done wrong, I am more than sorry for not knowing what I did wrong" said Taeyeon softly.

_For her to even apologise and sounding so guilty when it was my fault in the first place... _Tiffany sigh and reaches out to touch Taeyeon's right cheek with her left hand, she miss it, she miss having to touch or be touch by Taeyeon.

"You did not do anything wrong, Tae"

"Then what is it...we had been so distant these past days..."

Still, Taeyeon did not make any eager move as in, touching Tiffany back. She's just lying there, rather, she's enjoying every single soft stroke coming from Tiffany's palm to her cheek.

"You said you were tired, what are you tired from? Projects? ..or worse still, me?"

"No, babo"

Taeyeon felt movements again, this time, Tiffany moves herself closer towards Taeyeon.

_Maybe just this once...one more time for my selfish wanting...despite my despicable body..._

Taeyeon then felt something soft pressing up against her lips, slowly, she closed her eyes and were drifted to the passionate kiss that Tiffany initiate, that Tiffany started. Softly at first, lips caressing each other in the beginning, but slowly, two lips longing to be the one in control, firmly but softly biting against each other's bottom lips.

The kiss was longer today but it never fails Taeyeon to be on top of Tiffany again.

They breaks the kiss slowly, their lips keep reaching out to softly nibble and tugging their bottom lips as if they were reluctant to end the kiss.

Tiffany could feel Taeyeon's hot and heavy breathing on her forehead when Taeyeon planted a long smooch on it before looking at her, locking gazes.

"Mi, can I..." Taeyeon's voice trails off in the room, she felt it was so wrong to take advantages in this situation where past few minutes ago Tiffany has rejected her touches and right now, she's actually asking if she could make love to her.

Taeyeon groans in her own disappointment on herself for not being able to shut her mouth up and keep her thoughts to herself at times when needed. She hid her face in between Tiffany's shoulder and neck.

"Tae" Tiffany runs her fingers on the back of Taeyeon's hair, "Do what you want with me tonight..."

Taeyeon lifted her face up to look at the girl, "But-"

Tiffany pressed her index finger firmly against Taeyeon's lip to stop her from talking, she shakes her head.

That pair of eyes, looking back at her lovingly. Tiffany smiled, a smile that she thought she could never do it anymore, ever in the future after what had happened to her. She reaches out to touch Taeyeon's face again, Taeyeon even leaned in further to her touches.

"I love you"

Taeyeon said to her softly.

"I love you too"

Tiffany replies.

She sat up to allow Taeyeon to take the shirt off, leaving her with just panties on. At first when she felt hands touching around her waist, fondling parts of her body, she wanted to push Taeyeon away and stop whatever that was going on. But she constantly tells herself in the mind, that this is probably the very last time she is ever going to have Taeyeon touching her, she just hope this is going to be a long night for them both. As Taeyeon was kissing her way down, Tiffany quickly sat up to stop the girl from kissing her further below.

That confusion on Taeyeon's face is what Tiffany sees a lot in one night, but she caress Taeyeon's face softly and gently, smiling to the girl, hoping it assures the girl that she did nothing wrong that why she interrupted her was not her fault.

"Tonight I want to see your face when you make love to me, Tae..." _I just can't let her go there...there where he... _Tiffany closes her eyes as she tries her best not to think about what he did to her when he drugged her.

"I miss your beautiful face too" Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck tightly, resting her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder blade, just as Taeyeon's fingers _entered _inside of her, she bites Taeyeon on the shoulder hard for the pain she felt. Though it had been almost 4 days of what she believed that he had _broke _or in such ruder words to put it in _tore her apart_, she still feels the pain and it was only two days ago, she had stop bleeding whenever she pee.

She can't sleep.

Knowing what's coming ahead, she wants to take all the time she has left, to look at the beautiful face of the person she's in love with. She smiled while looking at the sleeping idol in front of her and no matter how long their relationship had been and how long she has seen this face, everyday, she is always in disbelief that she is in a relationship with Kim Tae Yeon, the famous singer in Korea.

"I'm sorry" she accidentally says out what her mind had been thinking constantly.

"Why"

Tiffany is more shock then ever when she hears Taeyeon's voice thinking the girl was asleep and that she was safe to do or say whatever she wants.

"Nothing"

"Is that your new favourite word?"

Tiffany could see a smile form on Taeyeon's face, she smile back as well.

"No"

"Then why did you use it so often with me"

"Did I?"

"It feels so" said Taeyeon.

"I thought you were sleeping..."

"And miss out that face that I have not seen, who am I kidding anyway"

"Tae, when.." _Minah left you, how long did it take you to surpass the hurting stage, I know it took you long that you don't even celebrate your birthday or Christmas...but I will never ever forgive myself, if I ever hurt you for more than a year..._

"When what?"

_Tae, learn how to let go of me and find someone else, someone better, someone who will listen to you...and never make mistakes like the ones I did, okay? _"Hmm?"

"You ended with when, what do you want to say? Or ask?"

"Nothing"

"See, again...nothing again?"

"I'm sorry if I ever cause you pain now and in the future, alright?"

"..."

"Alright?"

"You know I'll forgive you no matter what you did, right?"

Tiffany nods her head, she leans in for a kiss.

Taeyeon woke up worried to find the empty space beside her on the bed, but she could only smile to herself in relieve when she smell food from the small open door of her bedroom. Climbing out from bed after a few good stretch, Taeyeon then joins Tiffany in the kitchen.

"You scare me a good second there when I don't see you in bed" said Taeyeon bluntly as she help herself at the dining table.

Tiffany had her back against of Taeyeon's view, she stop frying the omelette in the pan for a second to quickly compose herself from showing Taeyeon that she's actually breaking apart on the inside. Turning around as she scoops out the fresh cook meal onto Taeyeon's ready plate, plated by her this morning, she gives a brief smile to her girlfriend who was smiling brightly and happily at her.

"You have got to stop acting like a baby" said Tiffany as she places the frying pan into the sink and took off her apron. Walking to where Taeyeon is at, she bend her body down to give a chaste kiss, "Hmm, did you not brush your teeth again, Tae" she pretends to wrinkle her nose.

"I smell breakfast first thing when my eyes are open" Taeyeon reasoned with Tiffany.

Tiffany kiss Taeyeon on the head, "I love you" _I really do Taeyeon, I love you...I just love you a lot, more than I thought I could possibly ever love someone...I love you, Tae...I love you... _as her mind keep repeating this words, even with her eyes close, tears were streaming down her face. She's glad that Taeyeon did not realize the situation.

"I love you too" said Taeyeon as she starts eating on her breakfast.

"I'm going to take a shower okay" said Tiffany as she starts walking back to the master bedroom, not sparing a glance back, cos if she does, she's sure that Taeyeon will question her with a thousand of questions of why she's even crying right now.

"Don't you want to eat too?" asked Taeyeon as she turn back a little to look at Tiffany, who waves 'no' in reply without looking at her.

She doesn't know how long she had spent her time sitting in the bathtub with her face hidden behind her knees that were brought up close to her chest, but it wasn't until Taeyeon told her by the door that she's heading out for her schedule for today, it was only a signal for Tiffany to leave the house before Taeyeon comes home later.

She had the clothes she borrowed washed and dry cleaned.

Tiffany looks around Taeyeon's place one last time, to reminisce all the memories she and they had built and created in here, she smiled.

_Take Care..._

She left.

Leaving the keycard that Taeyeon gave to her, sitting on the dining table.


	33. Chapter 33

Nicole waves her hand right in front of Tiffany's zoning out face, it wasn't until the waving becomes frantically that it finally snaps Tiffany right back to earth.

"Y-yeah?"

"Boo, you had been blur these days, are you alright?" Nicole ask in full concern.

"Yeah" Tiffany lied.

Instead, she felt suck- find the worse words for a human can be describe as, that's where she think she belongs to, but in her mind, something kept telling her, live moves on and she's trying.

"Argument with the girlfriend?" Nicole ask with a small grin, but the quiet expression from Tiffany made her grin fades away and instantly, she knew something wasn't right, "Something...you want to talk about?"

Tiffany forces a small light smile towards Nicole before shaking her head.

"Okay, I get it...I will not force you to tell, but if it's bothering you, tell me...or...get a consultant ok?"

"Sure. Thank you" she answered, despite knowing, she might never ever get to tell anyone what really happened.

So far, it has been twice since he asked her to go to his place. All he did was just used her as a tool for his satisfaction on sex and that was it. Every single time when she sees his face, she just felt herself being an inch closer to hell.

On the other hand, she felt glad that Taeyeon had been quite busy with her new mini album with Jessica that the girl is rarely back to her own penthouse and for what Tiffany is guessing, Taeyeon has yet realized the situation and she's glad things is being this way, she's hoping she could quietly distance herself away from Taeyeon without the girl knowing, but she knows as well, Taeyeon would soon want to see her instead of texting. That's when she needs to think of a way to breaks one of her fears.

Bell rings.

Class is over.

The students starts packing their belongings up to leave for the school break.

"Hey, Nic" a girl stops by their table, Kimberly, one of their classmate smiles to them.

"Ssup, Kim"

And that shorten nickname made Tiffany froze on her spot a moment there from packing her belongings into her back, she shook her head softly that none of her classmate realizes and continues to pack her stuffs.

"Mandy is having an issue...I'm wondering if you have the...sanitary P extra with you?" asked Kimberly shyly.

"I'm not sure if I have any left, hold up-" Nicole searches through her bag.

Tiffany was done, as she looks up, she could only exchange an awkward smile with Kimberly.

"THERE! Lucky for her!" Nicole hands the sanitary pad to Kimberly.

"I know right" Kimberly rolls her eyes, "We wouldn't want her to flood the classroom with blood though" she chuckles, and waves the pad in between her fingers in the air, "Thanks"

"Yes, thanks for letting everyone in the classroom knows what I just gave you" Nicole rolls her eyes.

_Shit..._

Nicole throws the last notebook into her bag and zip it up, she look at Tiffany who seems to be in daze again, "Yyyahhh! Steph-"

"Nic, when was the last time we had our periods?" asked Tiffany, since they both normally almost have the same time of date on having their menstrual.

Taeyeon groans as she finally gets to take a rest on the couch, "I'm so done with this practicing shit"

Yuri gives a glare at Taeyeon's direction before continuing to be busy on her laptop sitting on her thighs.

"When can I take my off day, Yul?"

"When you can" she answers shortly.

"And that is when?"

"When it is"

"YAH!"

"What"

Yuri finally looks up and away from her laptop, "What is it"

"I want an off day, if that is even too difficult? I'm starting to feel sick on the inside-"

"You just want a day off and spent it with Tiffany"

"Be that for the reason why, I still deserve to get some off days" Taeyeon argues.

"After the Thailand trip, maybe you can have a day off..." Yuri browses through Taeyeon timetable on her laptop.

"That's like in 2 months, Kwon!"

"That's the fastest, you're pretty much all booked up"

"UGH"

Taeyeon lets out another frustrating sigh and leans her head back against the couch, _I miss you.. _"I'm also a human, Kwon"

"I know. A talented one too. That is why you're so busy"

"Stop kissing up my ass" Taeyeon smirks, looking at her manager who also had a grin on the face.

"You do realize you are the only idol that is spoiled by me..."

"Hmm, cos I'm the only one who genuinely cares about you" said Taeyeon.

"Flattered"

"Are you with Jessica?" Taeyeon ask randomly.

Yuri paused on her typing on the keyboard as though she needs a few seconds to think of how she should answer to Taeyeon's question but even before she could, her reaction only leads the girl to further guesses already.

"Ahhhhhhh, I see" Taeyeon smirks.

"No. Not what you're thinking, we still remained as the status as we used too"

"Really?"

Yuri ignores Taeyeon.

"You guys had been hanging out a lot more often these days" Taeyeon continues to tease.

"That is because she was hurt-" Yuri shuts herself up, she had actually almost blurted out what she had promised to Jessica, not to tell anyone about her feelings that she has it hidden from everyone, especially the person of the cause to it.

Her playful expressions disappeared, a guilty one replaces it.

"It takes time, to heal a wound Taeyeon...and is not your fault...alright"

"Right-"

A few knocks on the door interrupted their conversation, putting a halt on it. Yewon peeps in between the open gap, "Hi" her smile gotten even wider when she sees Taeyeon sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Yewon" Yuri bows her head in return of Yewon's formal greeting, "Is good to see you, I had been trying to fix some timing on my schedule so I could meet you..after the interview we did, I barely sees you anymore"

"I had been busy and you were too, so it's actually not a bad reason of why we did not" replied Yewon, who every now and then constantly looks at Taeyeon, who is busy on her smartphone.

"Yes..." Yuri looks at Yewon for a bit, "And you're here for..."

"For the meal that Kim Tae Yeon owes me" she quickly answers.

If her eyes were only playing tricks on her, Yuri swear that she has saw Yewon's cheeks instantly turned tinted pink when she states her reason out of why she came to the practice room.

"Today? Now?" Taeyeon ask coolly.

Yewon nods her head.

"Manager...can I?" Taeyeon ask sarcastically.

"3 hours and get your butt right back in here" said Yuri, half joking.

Tiffany sat in a bathtub, all the negativity starts invading in her mind as she sat and thought, those 'what if' questions. She closed her eyelids as she rest her head backwards, for a moment, she just want to end this and run away from this world which suddenly seems cruel to her, too cruel to even move on. Taking one deep breath, she lowers her head all the way down, allowing herself to be completely under the water in the tub.

At first, things seems calm, but when a minute has passed, that is where she feel herself struggling to remain herself to be under water, she could literally felt like her heart was tearing itself on the inside, trying to take a breath, to get enough capacity of oxygen being pump into her heart.

The hands on the tub, grips tightly as she begins to struggle even more, she kept in her mind, she just needs to force herself with it and her dark days will end. She kept reminding herself what are the chances of her having _his _baby inside of her if she doesn't do it.

She loses the grip as she struggles against herself to held herself underwater, she grabs her own neck as her legs starts kicking around in the tub, causing splashes of water out from the tub. Incidentally inhaling by her nose, she felt a gush of pain that alarms her body, instead, almost automatically, she sat up straight, gasping hard for air, she could feel her lungs expanding the moment she took a big deep breath.

Her eyes were red, she was coughing from the choking. As if a slap in her face, she realized she is in her parent house, what if she's dead and they found her dead body in the tub, wouldn't that hurt them even more. Mentally scolding herself, she could only bring her knees up to her chest so she could hid her face in between them and let the cycle repeats itself. Crying herself through the day.

Once she's done, she quickly hid herself in the room and she has made it a habit to lock herself in the room. One, she did not want anyone to caught her swollen eyes from all the crying. Two, she just want to be alone and with nobody by her side, she really feels like she deserve to be alone forever.

However, a problem is still lingering in her mind and she has to get it all sort out instead of just sitting in her room and lets it continues to bother her. She'll be having her final exam in two more months or less, she don't think she could fully concentrate on it, especially not right now, with this one question running in her mind.

Picking up her hoodie, she puts on her sweat pants, putting up the hood on, covering partially of her face in sight, she picks her purse up and prepare herself to get out of the house to get some items to clarified herself with an answer.

"Honey"

Tiffany slows her pace down as she was just a few steps to the exit of the house but was stop by her dad was at the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Hwang asked curiously.

"To the mart" she answers briefly, "I'll be back in half an hour"

Without giving her dad any chances to ask furthermore, she quickly made her escape and heads to the mart. Walking down the streets, quiet, she wishes this walk would be forever. With no one there to question her oddness or why she suddenly likes being alone. Some part of her feels alive.

[Hey, I miss you...let me know if I can call][Tae Tiff]

She was reading the text message through her swollen eyes, is almost past midnight and yet, she can't control her tears, though the swollen eyelids are totally going to give in anytime soon. But she has been longing to hear Taeyeon's voice. Although she felt like she don't deserve to even have Taeyeon in her life, but she understands that the idol still have yet have any idea of what is going on and what is coming up.

[We should talk][Tiff Tae]

[^-^ you're still not asleep yet huh? Or did I woke you up?][Tae Tiff]

[You did not][Tiff Tae]

[So...can I call? :D][Tae Tiff]

[I'd prefer if we can talk in person?][Tiff Tae]

[I like it that way too ;) when and where?][Tae Tiff]

[How about my place in the morning tomorrow? My parents will be flying over to Cali...][Tiff Tae]

[Your house? O_o][Tae Tiff]

[Yes, I'm skipping class tomorrow, so, how about 6am? Your schedule won't be starting from that time right?][Tiff Tae]

[It's starting at 10am, why not you come by my place?][Tae Tiff]

[Just drop by, I'll see you. Goodnight][Tiff Tae]

_I'm sorry, call me selfish for making such decision, but I have given it a long thought and this should be what it should've been when that happened...you deserve someone who listens to you, like how you listens to them, Taeyeon...I'm sorry..._

And tonight was like any other night, she had cried herself to sleep.

Tiffany wasn't physically prepared to see Taeyeon, but mentally, she had been missing the girl so much that she was feeling guilty to even feel excited that she'll be seeing her soon and at the same time, sadness crush her excitement away when she realize, this could be the very last time she sees Taeyeon in person, in such relationship.

_This have to be the last time...you don't deserve her._

The ringing bell on her door send jitters to her heart, Tiffany quickly, hesitantly made her way to the door, opening it, she sees the face that she has been missing.

At first, Taeyeon was all smiley but the moment she has finally gets to see Tiffany, her smile falls. Tiffany has definitely loses some weight, her jaw line was practically showing off even more than the last time she has seen Tiffany, the bones on each side of her cheeks were poking out obviously.

"What happened to you?" Taeyeon voice filled with obvious worrisome and concern.

Tiffany took a step back, shock at the first question being asked by Taeyeon, _did she know? _Mentally shaking her head to her own question in the mind, she brave herself to continue acting as though nothing had happened.

"Come in"

After allowing Taeyeon into her house, she closes the door, when she looks at the girl standing in front of her, looking at her with such concern in the eyes, all Tiffany wanted to do is be in Taeyeon arms and tell her everything that had happened. Tiffany led an awfully quiet Taeyeon into the kitchen where she had brew some tea in advance for the singer. She placed a cup in front of Taeyeon and took a seat right in front of Taeyeon.

Tiffany controlled herself from looking over at Taeyeon too much, as every single time when she peeks, Taeyeon eyes would be boring into hers too. She's afraid if they make longer eyes contact, Taeyeon would find out what had been going on.

"I...hope we can both act like the adults we're supposed to be..."

Tiffany begins.

Taeyeon continues to look at Tiffany without any expression.

"Can we...?" Tiffany ask carefully as she finally takes a look at Taeyeon, face to face.

"Have we been not?" Taeyeon ask in return.

"Tae-"

"Can I tell you that I just don't like where and how this is going?"

Tiffany blinks her eyes as she tries to understand Taeyeon words.

"You're acting all weird...I don't even dare to make any single move that my heart is asking me to...because...you're not being yourself" said Taeyeon.

_I'm so sorry, Taeyeon..._

"I..."

"Talk to me Mi"

_The only person who ever called me this way, was her...short and something new...no one has ever call me that way...only Tae does...only Tae._

"You left your set of keys to my place...is there something wrong?"

_Don't cry..._

Tiffany slowly nods her head, preparing herself for the worse that is about to come...it's just scary for her to somehow know what she's going to say in the future that is coming soon and Taeyeon reaction is very unpredictable.

"I'm seeing someone else" she said in her most confident voice, even she herself is surprised at how confident and real she sounded like when she said so. Tiffany looks at Taeyeon for some reaction, somehow, the girl seems to look...blank.

Taeyeon closes her eyes for a fast few seconds, before licking her own lips as she looks at Taeyeon, trying her best to absorb what Tiffany has just said, or admitted, right in front of her face.

"You're trying to make me believe that lie of yours, Mi?"

"..."

"If you're trying to tell me that you're cheating on me behind my back, you would've done it through text instead of just asking me to drop by and take the chance of getting a slap when you admit to such thing" Taeyeon said sternly but her voice is filled with confusion too, "Why"

"..B-because he has been there-"

"No. Why are you lying and why are you reasoning me with more lies?"

"What are you talking about? I'm being serious here!"

"Be the adult you said we should be from the start" Taeyeon reminds Tiffany.

"I had enough"

"Of what?"

"Of us" she has to give in, her eyes were starting to tear up even when she promised to herself that she will try not to cry and stay strong for at least until Taeyeon leaves her house.

"What about us"

"I'm just tired okay, Tae?"

"...then why did you have to lie...there must be something more-"

"No. Just stop. Please..." Tiffany sounded as though she was begging and that really surprises Taeyeon, "Don't force me...I just..."

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, knowing what probably comes up next.

"I just want a clean break up" Tiffany closes her eyes for merely a minute, before she looks at Taeyeon with a fake determine that she puts on her face, hoping that at least once, she could con Taeyeon with her acting.

"...was it because of the lack of time that I spend on you?" Taeyeon ask cautiously.

Tiffany force herself to nod her head as a reply.

"I'm going to have to respect you...and not beg, like how I used to..." Taeyeon voice cracked at the end, which made Tiffany heart shattered from hearing it, "I'll let you go...if that's what you want"

"You look tired...it seems like you have been stressing out a lot lately and clearly, I have failed as a lover to not be there for you, when you're going through all that..."

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, who clearly is, trying to hold the tears in her eyes back though her pupils were all red.

Taeyeon stands up from her sitting position, for a minute there, she just stood there with her eyes closed tightly.

Tiffany's grip on the table cloth tightens as all she really want to do right now is get up and pull Taeyeon into her arms and tell her what the real reason is, but she can't. She can't risk how Taeyeon would react to it, though her heart told her 100% Taeyeon would forgive her, since she's the victim in this case, but she too, knows Taeyeon a bit too well to know that this girl would take revenge on what he has done and if she does, her career will be over once its leaked out to the media.

"I'll text you later okay" Taeyeon smile a bit and it's obviously painful for her to even to do so.

Taeyeon left.

Tiffany starts drinking, she rummages through the kitchen cabinet where her dad has kept his booze, she flung the third empty bottle to the ground beside her bed. She has been waiting all day, for the text that Taeyeon last said before she left.

Tiffany giggles in a drunk way as she use the back of her hand to wipes her tears away from wetting her face while she scrolls through the past messages that she and Taeyeon used to send to each other.

[You said you were going to text me, you liar][Tiff Tae]

Tiffany smirk at the message that she has just pressed sent to Taeyeon. She reaches to her table lamp and grabs another new bottle of booze, to only force herself to drown more alcohol down her throat while waiting for a reply, she did not stop chucking down the alcohol down her throat until she heard an instant message beep.

[You need to at least give me some time to adjust to this phase, Tiffany][Tae Tiff]

While on the other end, Taeyeon had hid herself at the corner of her room, sitting on the floor, wiping her tears from time to time, just so she could see better as her visions were beginning to be blurry from all the crying she did all afternoon after leaving from Tiffany's place. She instantly text Yuri about her absence today will be an annual leave.

[So, it's Tiffany now][Tiff Tae]

Tiffany chuckles bitterly, she scolded herself even more when she half realize what she was doing. Is like, she doesn't want to let Taeyeon go completely. She can't imagine another girl being in Taeyeon's arms instead of her. She can't decide whether she should selfishly breaks up with Taeyeon or be greedy and just keep Taeyeon by her side.

[Whatever][Tiff Tae]

Tiffany took another chug from the bottle and the alcohol is all gone within a second. She did the same thing and drops the bottle off to the ground, reaching for another one at the table lamp beside her bed.

And then, there was no reply anymore or whatsoever from Taeyeon. Looking at the blank screen, what seems like, forever and nothing is ever going to happen, Tiffany chuckles even more as she wants to just drown herself from drinking more and more alcohol, hoping it could at least drown her pain away. At least, even if its just for now.

She's not sure if she's hearing things or she's just too dizzy to even care, but she's sure she heard her doorbell ringing from downstairs. Tiffany rubs her eyes tiredly, she can even feel the stinging sensation at the rubbings to her swollen eyes. She turned her head around to the right side to look at the clock sitting on the table lamp, 1am. Silently cursing all the 11 empty bottles of alcohol lying on her floor for not doing what it supposed to. With no determination to give up completely, she half prayed that Taeyeon has replied her as she feels around for her smartphone.

_Way to go, Taeyeon...keep it that way._

Tiffany laughed out pathetically, she drops her phone carelessly on anywhere it landed on her bed, there it goes again, another ringing coming from downstairs. As far as she knows, her parents won't be home so soon, they said the earliest would be the weekend besides, even if they do decide to come home, they have keys.

She sat up, the ringing continues.

Tiffany rubs both sides of her temples, "Coming" she whispers. Steadying herself as she make her way out of her room, the alcohol hasn't completely rub off her yet, she's slightly dizzy, but is not dizzy enough to make her not know what she's doing.

Every steps of the stairs she's taking to go down, she felt herself becoming more dizzy. She blinks hard each and every time she felt like she's going to be knocked out again.

Reaching to the door, like finally, Tiffany pulled open hard.

"WHAT. . "

Before she could even reply to that person, she felt herself being shoved backwards hard in that person's grip against both sides of her shoulders, after that, she heard the loud door being shut closed.

"STOP PULLING ON MY STRINGS MI"

Tiffany smiles at how mad that person sounded, not sure if it was her own selfishness acting on its own or the alcohol is making her not giving a damn to whatever that is going to happen next.

Next thing before she knows it, she remembers forcing herself forward so fast that the person stumble backwards a few times to steady both of them once Tiffany plunge her tongue into Taeyeon's mouth.

Taeyeon with all her might, breaks the kiss, their foreheads pressing up together, "YOU'VE GOTTA TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON MI" she said fiercely.

"I don't know, I just want you" Tiffany mutters with a soft sigh, "rightnow"

With one swift move, Taeyeon carried Tiffany up and their kissing session continues, Tiffany had her legs wrapped around Taeyeon waist, she don't care what is going to happened even after what happened this morning, how she just called their relationship off. For once, she's going to be selfish for Taeyeon, she wants Taeyeon tonight.

Her vision is starting to become even more severely blurry, she can still feel herself being carried and moving to somewhere, not sure where, she tried to see, but everything around her is beginning to spin on its own, that's for her that is.

Tiffany felt herself being placed on something hard, her body was laid on something, Taeyeon was hovering over her at the end, Tiffany could feel her own legs dangling at the edge of the furniture she was being placed on. She remembers this scene. Just that, the other time when she was being placed on a table, she was being raped.

"Mi..."

Taeyeon ran her palm from Tiffany head down to the side of her cheek to her chin, "Mi..." she calls out again softly...looking at the girl who is drunk and very quiet right now with her eyes closed.

"Mi..." this time, her calling was much more hurtful as it sound than the first two she calls out to.

Taeyeon blinked, hoping what she saw was just an illusion or imaginary when she sees tears flow out from the corner of Tiffany eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

"He raped me in this position"


	34. Chapter 34

Taeyeon was stunned in her position, a minute ago, she was confused of what tore their relationship apart, what made Tiffany become this way and now, the girl who is drunk, lying on the table in front of her, sort of just either confessed she was being raped or it was just nonsense blabbering. Not long after that sentence, Tiffany was all silent, quiet soft breathings were the only thing being heard coming from her. Her mind become even more confused, so much is running through her mind right now that it made her feelings become rushed and blank. She's surprised that she is still in calm stated, no, she can't make any rash decision at this moment. Tiffany is already knocked out, what she said couldn't be confirmed. Taeyeon picked Tiffany up from the table and carried her to the couch in the living room, she placed the girl softly on the longest couch and make her way to the first floor of the house, one of the bedroom doors were opened and Taeyeon guessed it must be Tiffany's.

Looking at the pink drapes, Taeyeon could confirmed she's at the right room, she smile a bit just by looking at the pink wallpapers, pink curtains, pink bed sheet but the moment her eyes lay on the ground next to the bed, her feet halt to take the next step.

Bottles of bottles of empty boozes lying on the ground, not one sane person would and should drink so much, once again, what Tiffany last mumble to her not long ago, flashes in Taeyeon mind. The idol stood there by the door silently, she's trying to fix this unsolved puzzle in her mind, part of her just hope Tiffany is really stressed out on their relationship and not because of what she had just said...of being raped.

Taeyeon went over and picked the empty bottles up and gathered them together by the side of the bin nearby, she feels blank. Then she remembers what's the main purpose she came here for, she got up onto her feet and walk over to the bed to pick up the comforters, just as she gathered them up into her arms, something fall from the comforters and land onto the bed.

Tiffany smartphone.

Taeyeon sat on the bed, she looks at the phone, never in her life she feels so much hesitation and just stayed there, zoning out by looking at a phone. She placed the crumpled comforters in her arms onto her lap as she sat there quietly with so much hesitation filling up in her mind. Her heart is screaming at her to grab the phone and see if she could find anything that could lead her to what Tiffany said not long ago but her mind kept reminding her that is just rude if she just violates Tiffany's privacy.

One second her mind is telling her to get onto her feet and leave the room as it is but another second happened that her heart tells her that if she risk this chance on the hesitation, she could probably not know the truth forever, for Tiffany could have accidentally blabbered out a difficult past in her life that she probably doesn't want to talk about it anymore once she's sober.

But if it's true that Tiffany has gone through that dark past, Taeyeon would at least want to know who did such monstrous thing to her. Besides, based on how Tiffany talked the past few days, how she had behaved, Taeyeon believe this raping things is not a past from far back. It could be the very reason therefore it leads Tiffany into deciding to call their relationship off.

Her right hand was reaching out for the phone, _are you sure you are ready for the truth that you may find out? _Her mind asked, she was tempted but hesitated as well.

_I love her. I have to know. If it really happened, she don't deserve to go through this all alone!_

Taeyeon picks the phone up and unlock the screen, she then scrolls thoroughly the inbox of the messages. One number in particular, caught her attention, it doesn't have an ID name, nor a picture for the contact.

Walking down the stairs, she has never felt so _dead _mentally ever before. She looks over at the innocent person who is sleeping on the couch.

Taeyeon walked over to where Tiffany is at, she covered Tiffany body with the comforter and sat on the ground right next to the occupied couch, _you could've told me when it happened...and we can put a stop right to it. _Her hand reaches out for Tiffany, but she stops herself, she don't know why, she's just very confuse of her feelings right now. She can't even imagine Tiffany going through all that. The hand that was supposedly wanted to caress Tiffany face, retreated and covered her own mouth instead.

Her eyes were closed and she thought hard, so hard that she kept shaking her head in disbelief. Once she opens her eyes again, all she sees is this girl, who has gone through one of the most disgusting and difficult phase that a human should ever suffer through. No one on earth should even be a victim in such case.

_Sitting here won't solve anything _Taeyeon knows Tiffany would freak out if she wakes up later to find Taeyeon being here and she knows, Tiffany would probably kick and push her away even though Taeyeon could be one of the person to help her solve this problem or at least, be there for her. Tiffany is stubborn too and to even asked for a break up, Taeyeon knows Tiffany doesn't want to put her in such situation, like the ones she is facing right now.

With a deep hesitation and heavy heart to leave Tiffany, Taeyeon had to pull herself together and get onto her feet, she bends over to lean over to kiss Tiffany's forehead, "I won't let you solve this on your own" she whispers against the forehead that her lips were pressing up against.

Taeyeon hears the sound of key card beeping at her door, she quickly rubs her eyes.

"This better be some serious matter-" Yuri voice trails off the moment her eyes met with Taeyeon's red swollen ones, "Yah"

Yuri sat on a stool close by to Taeyeon, "Something happened?" she ask carefully.

Taeyeon nodded before sighing out loud.

"You're the only person I could trust with this, swear on your life, that you won't do anything else other than under my agreement to it" asked Taeyeon, she sat up straight and grab another tissue to blow her runny nose.

Yuri quietly nodded her head.

For awhile, Yuri just stayed quiet and let Taeyeon to compose herself and prepare to share the issue with her, she saw how Taeyeon hesitated and she doesn't want to press her on it.

"If it's time you need, you have mine" Yuri assures.

Taeyeon nods her head again and took her phone out, she unlocks her phone and went to a folder she has just created few hours ago under the private section. Even clicking onto the first screenshot, its painful for Taeyeon as it reminded her, what she has just read. Hesitantly, she offer her phone to Yuri.

_Khun : When is your period ending! You better not be fucking joking with me.  
Tiffany : I am not.  
Khun : Don't tempt me on releasing the video of you to the whole world.  
Tiffany : I've gave you what you want! So please stop this blackmailing!  
Khun : You do as I say, you are at nowhere to come and deal with me..  
Khun : When I want you, means you come to me.  
Tiffany : For God sake! I can't control when to have my menstrual cycle._

By the time Yuri finished the first screenshot of the instant message conversation, her jaw was hanging open, she looks at Taeyeon in shock and also the same disbelief that Taeyeon had when she first reads it.

"There's another one..." said Taeyeon quietly.

_Tiffany : I might be pregnant, please, we have got to stop this.  
Khun : Is it even mine, you cunt? Stop joking!  
Khun : Oh, I've forgot, the only person who fucks you is me and Taeyeon. Haha!  
Khun : I've used condoms most of the times, how lucky you are to be striking on the jackpot.  
Khun : Lets get married. I don't mind.  
Tiffany : I won't let my future to be ended up with a monster. You've got what you want, let go of me.  
Khun : Stop joking. You do as I please, remember?  
Tiffany : I COULD BE PREGNANT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?  
Khun : Sex during pregnant is not against the law.  
Tiffany : Is raping not against the law then?  
Khun : Don't try to twist my words onto me Tiffany.  
Khun : I fuck you whenever I want.  
Khun : Come by tonight, we'll solve this issue together, I miss having sex with you...  
Tiffany : I rather die.  
Khun : Are you no longer afraid of the exposure that I can do to you?  
Khun : You must be drinking again. Reply me again tomorrow morning._

"Tiffany...showed you this?" Yuri ask.

"No" Taeyeon sighs, "We broke up...she was drunk when I went to her place, she sort of blurted out about this...I took the screenshot, just in case you know, when I confronts her with it and she denies"

"Wait" Yuri place Taeyeon's phone on the couch, "What are you planning to do by confronting to her on this? She breaks the relationship, the reason is obvious, she doesn't want to put you in the situation, don't you think confronting her this way could freak her?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN!? I CANT JUST SIT HERE AND PRETEND NOTHING HAPPEN"

"I know you can't" Yuri stops Taeyeon from furthering her tantrums, "But by forcing her when you do confrontations, could only lead her to suicide! This is not a situation where you can just tell her what to do!"

Taeyeon breaths in and out loudly but remained silent.

"I know you're mad and I'm not approving your demands on giving you your annual leaves at this moment" Yuri stops the moment Taeyeon glares at her harshly, "I can let you have the rest you need from all these, but under surveillances, I can't risk to let you do something because you're mad"

"Like what? Revenge?" Taeyeon snorts.

"I know you're ready to risk everything off for Tiffany" said Yuri confidently.

"Look, one of the reasons she didn't even report this to the police is because it must be something to do with his blackmailings..the video that they mentioned...have you check through her video folders?" asked Yuri.

Taeyeon nod her head, "There was nothing"

"He should be having it" Yuri mumbles to herself, "But we can't just do everything on our own without a discussion with Tiffany. After all, she's the victim in this situation, decisions should be made by her, not the people around her"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri in disbelief.

"DO YOU THINK SHE'LL-"

"LOOK!" Yuri speaks a little bit louder to stop Taeyeon from going crazy, "I know she can't make a decision on her own without anyone supporting her and giving her opinion, but you can see that she's getting sick of this game and she wants out and if you keep on pushing her to the end and cornered her...she's just going to think that ending her life once and for all is the solution to this"

"Do you..want her dead?"

That question made Taeyeon froze in her seat, she can't believe what is going on right now but to even hear such question and to even think of the possibilities of that to happen, it scares Taeyeon to face it.

"We need to go to her, from a perspective where it doesn't burdens her furthermore...she don't need that, she needs to know, whatever decision she is going to make, needs to be reasonable for her life and her...and that we'll support her if its legit enough to be made..."

"..."

"Tae, I need you to be strong for this...its not your game, I'm not going to allow you to risk your career for that Khun person...is not worth it" Yuri watch as Taeyeon was about to argue back, "BUT, I promise...let me take care of this...I'll make sure things happen the way it supposed to be"

Taeyeon looks at Yuri, "What are you going to do"

"This just happens...I can't give you anything right now...but let me think through it...I'll go look for Tiffany later this afternoon..."

"I"

"You can't come with me. If you do, she'll probably shut herself up from us and that is not going to help both sides..."

"So you want me to sit here or go to work, like nothing has ever happened?"

"No, I want you to be the professional idol that I know"

"I can't"

"I'm not going to allow you to fail on me"

"Yul"

"Listen Taeyeon, if you too, shut yourself down, is just going to worsen the situation, no one is at winning point, no one, except him" said Yuri fiercely.

Yuri rang the doorbell a few more times, before a weak and pale looking Tiffany opens the door for her, Yuri wanted to greet Tiffany but she's just surprised to see the Tiffany who used to work for her, were suddenly this haggard looking.

"Yuri?" Tiffany squints her eyes, trying to see Yuri face properly from the bright sun shining in her way.

"Good afternoon, girl...it's 1pm and you're just awake?" she jokes a bit.

"I'm...kind of tired" said Tiffany, "Projects and-"

"You don't have to lie to me..." answered Yuri softly, "Can I come in and have a word with you?"

Entering the living room, Tiffany quickly walks over to the couch where she left the comforter on it messily, she quickly fold them up and chuck them to the single couch, she turned around almost too quickly that she stumbled backwards twice, luckily for Yuri who was quick on her reaction, she pulled Tiffany by the wrist before falling backwards onto the coffee table behind her.

"C-can I get you some drinks?" Tiffany offers, embarrassed at how drunk she is still being.

Yuri held Tiffany to the couch and guide her to seat on it before kneeling close to Tiffany so that their eye level were the same, "If you don't mind me going into your kitchen, let me brew some tea to make you feel better before we go into a serious talk, alright?" her voice were somehow soothing to Tiffany ears, causing the girl to just nod her head instead of asking numerous of questions.

5 minutes later,

Yuri came back with two cups of tea in each of her hands, she placed one on the coffee table beside her leg and hand one over to Tiffany, "Take a sip, they are at the right temperature to drink..." she ushered.

Obediently, Tiffany took a sip and another when she feels like the tea was actually calming her spinning mind mentally. She's not sure if she's just imagining things or what, but somehow, with Yuri's presence, she felt warm, calm and secure, something she just really need at the moment.

"Better?" Yuri finally asked when she sees Tiffany emptied the cup of tea.

Tiffany nodded her head as she wipes the corner of her lip, Yuri took the empty cup and places it on the coffee table, "What is it that you want to talk about...? Is it about Tae...?" her voice was merely audible when she mentioned Taeyeon's name.

"Yes...it is, related to her somehow...she's the one who told me about it"

"She wants you to talk to me about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I volunteered to talk to you about this..."

Tiffany looks at Yuri curiously.

"What is it?"

"The reason why you both broke up"

"...look Yuri, I am not in the mood to talk about this, perhaps some other tim-"

"There's no some other time for this Tiffany, stop lying to me and especially, to yourself" said Yuri.

"I've cheated on her! Is nothing to be proud of! That is why I choose not to talk about it!"

"And how were you cheating on her?" Yuri urged.

"With another man!"

"Who blackmails you on something and forces you to have sex? How is that cheating Tiffany?"

Tiffany gasps when Yuri ended her sentence, she stares at the tanned girl in front of her in disbelief, embarrassment and shocked, "H-how..." her mind becomes fuzzy, she was wondering if Yuri knew about this, does this mean that Taeyeon knows about it too?

"Tiffany...listen to me"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tiffany avoided Yuri from reaching out towards her, she back herself up and away from Yuri, as far as she could.

"No, you have to listen to me, I'm trying to help-"

"YOU CAN'T! PLEASE JUST GO!"a tear rolls down Tiffany cheek.

Yuri felt so sorry to even see Tiffany being in such ways. Lost and confused.

"Yes, I can! I promise you!"

Tiffany shakes her head vigorously.

"Look into my eyes, Tiffany, I am not lying to you, look into my eyes and tell me if I'm bluffing you!"

Yuri quickly reaches out to hold both of Tiffany hands in hers, she doesn't want Tiffany to move any further away from her and secondly, she needs to let Tiffany know that she could trust her and what she's about to say.

More tears streams passed Tiffany cheeks.

"I...I have no choice...Yuri..." Tiffany hung her head low, she doesn't know how to face anyone anymore with what she had been through.

"I'm here to help, everything has an answer to it...you just need to let me know the truth" said Yuri.

"You've been awfully quiet these days, Taeyeon" said Minah who is sitting right opposite of Taeyeon.

"You just met me today, how can you say so" Taeyeon snorted playfully, in fact, she has promised Yuri that she'll come to work as usual as long as there is an end for Tiffany's pain.

"You look different..." Minah added quietly.

"How different"

"Logically, you're here but mentally, you're else where...is something bothering you?"

Taeyeon smiled in defeat.

"Does it" Minah leans her head lower, "Relates to Tiffany?"

Taeyeon eyes widens at hearing the name being mentioned, "I really don't want to talk about it"

"Okay"

It was an awkward silent in between the two of them all of a sudden.

"What will you do if your love one is in pain...?" Taeyeon suddenly voiced out.

"I'd do whatever it takes, to shield them from getting hurt"

Taeyeon looks at Minah.

In Yuri's office, where all the drapes were closed, the door was locked. Taeyeon is pacing herself back and forth in the office.

"Stop it! You're giving me headache!" Yuri scolds.

"She chooses to tell you but not me?"

"I used be her manager and now, a friend. You're her partner, don't you think is obvious WHY she's not telling you the truth? Is nothing to be proud of, how do you expect her to go _oh hey guess what, I got raped by this guy that you've warned me about but I just wouldn't listen_you expect that kind of situation, huh Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon sighs, "What else did she say?"

"Nothing much, it all comes down to not telling you what really happened, what the video is that he has been using up against her...she's ashamed, Taeyeon, of what happened...and there's nothing you can do to change her thinking...not at this moment at least..."

Taeyeon looks at Yuri, shaking her head in disbelief and seemingly, trying to control a sarcastic smile on her face.

"So, oh, you and her are expecting me to sit back and relax?"

"No. I am expecting you to stay calm and think of a way with me to settle this and she is expecting you to not appear anytime soon in front of her, she doesn't knows how to face you...for now"

"Is not her fault! She shouldn't feel this way!"

"Yes! I understand Tae, but at the moment, no one can really tell how its going on for Tiffany, how does she feels on the inside!" Yuri looks at Taeyeon, her expression darkens, "I know you love her, but for once, think on her side...this bad nightmare, happening to her, is a downfall for her..."

"I kno-"

"Don't say that you know, cos you don't, you're definitely pissed-"

"Of course I am! If you did not stop me, I would've called the cops!"

"And let the news be on the papers? Ashamed Tiffany even further?" Yuri crossed her arms, "Is that the best for Tiffany, the only best way to solve things..."

"What can be better than to put him behind bars rather than him, right now, probably enjoying his dinner, getting away with this crime he made? And Tiffany being the only one, suffering herself every single day, only blaming herself when it wasn't even her fault at all!"

"Look Taeyeon...Tiffany is an adult at legal age, he could easily turn and twist words around to say that Tiffany is the one who is willing to have the sexual intercourse with him...the last thing we want to do is to bring this issue up to a court case and having to force him to show the video that he had been using as a blackmailing item against Tiffany to everyone in court..." Yuri said calmly.

Taeyeon finally took one of the empty seats.

"So, you're telling me, I should just sit here-"

"No...you're an idol...remember that, always remember that...how hard you get to that spot...I can't allow you to do anything is because you're being watched very closely at times by the paparazzi...and the chances of your photos being taken by them, could only lead fans to dig in further to know what is going on..."

"..."

"But, as your manager, and as your pal...I promise you, you're not allowed to do anything but that doesn't means, I can't"

Taeyeon finally looks at Yuri, "..."

"I'll end Tiffany's misery, this is my promise to you...but you have to promise me, that you won't do anything that could harm your idol image"

Yuri offered her hand for the deal to be sealed by a handshake to Taeyeon.

"What are you going to do..."

"Nothing of your concern...I can't tell you now" said Yuri firmly.

"Yul, this is my girl we are talking about-"

"Was"

Yuri corrected Taeyeon. Causing more pain for Taeyeon to handle at the moment.

"I'm sorry" Yuri realized.

"Is alright...you're right...she doesn't even wants to see me?" Taeyeon looks at Yuri.

"Not at this moment...give her some time Taeyeon..."

These few days, Yuri had been travelling back and forth from her office to Tiffany's place after work, not that she's meeting up with the girl, but she parked her car around the corner to see if there's anything going on. The hours she spent sitting in her car, she think of ways to settle the situation.

She had thoughts of getting someone to burn his house down but at the same time, it could be too risky for the police to put a serious investigation into it which could lead to more severe situation and she's definitely not going to risk her image and business.

Tonight was different though, since she got a text message during the earlier evening from Tiffany saying that he insisted on picking her up tonight to his place. Yuri had got a car with a stolen car plate with the help from the people she knows around, she has been sitting in the car from two hours ago while parking herself at the corner where the street lamps were not working.

Just then, a car passes by hers and stops right in front of Tiffany's place, Yuri sees Tiffany walking out from her house, looking anxious but got into the car anyway, zipping her jacket all the way up, Yuri starts her on car engine and begin following the car that just picked Tiffany up as it starts driving away.

Yuri's hand reaches out to feel the passenger seat for her phone, once she did, she dials on the number that she has saved yesterday, "Hello" she said as soon as the other end answered her call, "You can begin now...AND, make sure everything is destroy, .thing" she throws her phone to the passenger seat.

It's almost 1am, the street is thankfully quiet.

The two cars stop for the red light, Yuri can't believe what she is about to do, but towards a man who does what he did to an innocent woman, she can't help but to be disgusted to even just imagine the things he did. She steps onto the gas pedal, hitting harshly to the car in front of her.

Both Khun and Tiffany were being thrown to the front a bit in their seats, lucky for the seat belt that holds them back.

Yuri reaches out for her house key, the sharpest among the bunch, she place them in between her middle index finger with the forth, grasping the keys tightly in her hand, while one particular sharp one stood out in between her two fingers, Yuri undo her seatbelt and got out from her car at the same time, as she predicted, the driver at the front too.

"Woah did you not s- OWW!"

Even before Khun can finish his sentence, Yuri had punch him across the face with the hand that she has the key with, causing a deep fresh cut across his left cheek. The cut was so deep that bloods were immediately in sight when the key was stab into his skin and being dragged across it.

Shock, Tiffany ran out from the car but was relieve at the same time to see Yuri's face instead of another stranger whom she thought was either thief or gangster.

Yuri scowled as she looks at the boy who is leaning against his car, holding onto his injured face with blood streaming down his cheek and hand that were pressing against.

Clenching her jaw tightly, Yuri kneed Khun right at his lower part, sending him howling and screaming even more, his pain causing his screams to echo the quiet street.

"Fuck" he drops onto his knees, one hand holding onto his face, the other grabbing his lower private part.

Yuri have her left hand waving to Tiffany to go inside of her car instead, the girl obediently follows instruction without further hesitation from what is going on now.

"You leave my girl alone" said Yuri in her deepest tone of voice that she can make.

She watch at how he was still groaning in agony of pain, she walks closer to him and kneed him right at his face.

"OWW! STOP STOP! STOP!" his nose begins to bleed, he starts waving frantically when Yuri stands closer to him, "WHAT DO YOU WANT! TAKE THE CAR! TAKE THE MONEY! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Didn't you hear me properly?" she kneed him the second time on the face, causing him to scream another louder one in pain this time, "I said, TO LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!"

"WHAT!?"

Yuri watch as Khun sat on the road, his legs sprawl all out, he is holding his face, his nose, still grunting in pain from the sudden attack. She squats down right in front of him, "Don't play dumb with me...you knew exactly who am I talking about..." she licks her own lips.

"You leave Tiffany alone from now on..." warns Yuri, "You want to know what can happen again to you if ever in the future you look for her again?"

His eyes looking at Yuri's face, hidden behind the huge sunglasses, "THIS" with that, with all her strength she assumes she needed, she stabs the key into his thigh and pulls it back out as quickly as she stabs.

He screams out loud, kicking around as he lays his body onto the ground, fighting against the pain he is feeling right now, "I'm someone you doesn't want to mess with" she gets onto her feet and kicks him in the face as she walk passed him. She reaches for the driver seat where she believes Khun's phone is left at, took it and leaves the injured boy squirming around on the road.

"You can report this to the cops, but I will not hesitate to report what you have done to her either, even though it is going to embarrass her...and if she ever kills herself for what has embarrassed her, I will not hesitate to kill you too" said Yuri without looking back at Khun.

Getting into the car where Tiffany was waiting for her, the girl too, seems to be terrified of what just happened, stayed quiet and frozen in the passenger seat. Yuri turn her engine on again, but Tiffany grab her wrist, Yuri turn around to look at the frighten girl.

"Don't...don't kill h-him, Yul...its il-illegal" she mutters, while her entire shakes and trembles in fear.

"Don't worry" Yuri hold onto Tiffany's hand, "I won't go to such extent" her voice said promisingly.

Yuri drove up to a hill, in that time of 45 minutes, Tiffany is still pretty much shaken of what just happened, she's worried because of her own problem, it could have actually gets Yuri into trouble for doing what she did.

Up on the hill, a guy stood beside of a black vellfire.

"Come on, you'll be staying at my place for tonight, okay?" said Yuri as she undo her seatbelt and turn the engine of the car off, pulling the keys out, she turn around to look at Tiffany who nodded timidly.

Both Tiffany and Yuri exited the car quietly, it didn't need much talk when the man and Yuri exchanges the car keys and the man drove off.

Yuri looks at Tiffany, "Tiffany...do you want to get a quick check-up from the hospital...you know, just to make sure you're alright?" she ask in concern.

Tiffany shook her head, "H-he's not...dead right?"

"He won't be..." Yuri sighs, "Tiffany, why are you still worrying of that rapist, for your own sake Tiffany...stop worrying-"

"Is not him I'm worried for! Is you! I DON'T WANT TO DRAG ANYONE INTO MY OWN MESS!" finally, she breaks down, crying behind the palms that were covering her face.

"I'll be fine Tiffany, I will be, I promise" she sighs and pulls Tiffany into her arms, hugging the girl tightly, "And you'll be fine too...from now, away from him...I promise"

"WHERE IS SHE-"

Yuri pressed a finger onto her own lips to throw signs at the girl who just entered the house to keep her voice down, "In my room, sleeping...I just got her to calm down and took a nap"

Taeyeon sat herself on the couch as she decides not to disturb the resting girl, she sighs, "How's everything?" she asked quietly.

"I hired a few to destroy every single item in his house, I think what I did is enough to send him the warning message...he probably won't even dare to step any closer to Tiffany from now on"

"No! He should be putted behind bars Yul! What if he hunts for the next victim?!"

"Could you please calm down and understand the fact that I've promised to Tiffany that I shall not bring this up to the cops? Besides, I'll have someone to keep an eye on him for his every moves for the next few months, if he's going up for the next victim, he'll be in bars in no time with that" said Yuri firmly towards Taeyeon.

"And what if he looks for her?"

"He won't, but for safety purposes, I'll get some personal bodyguards to guard her at some range...the least you want to do now is get more attention from the public to Tiffany..."

"Why didn't you hire someone else to fix him?"

"The least that Tiffany can face, is another situation where she thought there's a kidnapper or thief attacking them...she's pretty much shaken even seeing it was me"

Taeyeon sighs, "I'm useless..."

"No, you're not" Yuri sits right next to Taeyeon, "I'm not very proud of what I did either but this guy definitely needs to be taught by a lesson"

"Can I see her?"

Yuri looks at Taeyeon hesitatingly.

"Please, Yul...I want to see her...I need to"

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea, Taeyeon...she's having restless nights already, I think tonight is probably the night she could finally sleep in feeling secure" said Yuri, "At least for now, let her calm down, gain some confidence back into her life and give her some time to prepare, to see you again after all that incident..."

"Is alright"

The other voice that was heard from the upper stairs causes the two girls to stand up onto their feet as they look at her, standing at the top of the stairs. It's barely 2 weeks of not seeing Tiffany ever since the drunk incident, but Taeyeon could clearly sees the cheekbones of Tiffany's, showing a little bit.

"Tiffany" Yuri walks to where Tiffany is coming down from, at one moment, Taeyeon is just standing there quietly, watching every moves that Yuri, her manager is taking, thinking in her mind, she should be the one doing that but this is not the right time to be jealous about it.

Right now, she just wants to solve this issue with Tiffany.

"I thought you're sleeping?" Yuri looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany shook her head, "Didn't really" she sees how Yuri has an upset frown on her face, "Don't worry, I'll catch some later..." she finally looks into Taeyeon way.

"After I talk to Taeyeon" Tiffany said promisingly towards Yuri.

"I'll leave some privacy for you both..." Yuri announces as she heads to upstairs.

"Thanks Yuri" Tiffany bids before taking a seat on the couch behind of where Taeyeon is standing by.

Taeyeon stood there, looking at Tiffany as though it has been ages of not seeing her, by looking at Tiffany's gestures, how the girl doesn't shivers so much on every of her actions that she does like previously. Taeyeon felt relief that probably Tiffany is finally feeling that is okay and alright to let her guards down and that he'll never come disturbs her anymore.

"Hi, Tae" Tiffany looks up at Taeyeon, "Is it difficult to sit next to me, right now?" she jokes lightly.

Taeyeon took a seat, she can't help to take her eyes off from Tiffany. Things are actually becoming awkward as they just sat there and stays silent, neither one of them knows what or how they should begin with. But looking at the girl sitting in front of her right now, even with her head hung low, Taeyeon can't help but to mesmerize with the beauty in front of her, the girl she was in love with and still does till today.

"Is not necessary to break up with me because of _that, _Mi" Taeyeon finally speaks.

"You don't understand, Taeyeon..."

"I do, I don't mind!" Taeyeon said firmly.

"You do? You've been violated before? You've been raped before?" Tiffany questions as she looks at Taeyeon in a puzzle.

"That's not what I meant-"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to point out to you, Tae! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND and hopefully, you never will..."

"Mi, I-"

Tiffany moved her hands away as she sees Taeyeon's reaches out for hers, the both of them looks at each other, "Things are never going to be the same anymore, Tae...you can never change the fact that I feel dirty right now...my whole, life..." her voice quivers as she shakes her head, controlling the tears from falling out.

"You know I can never just be your friend right?"

"Why is it so difficult to just remain as friends-"

"Why is it so difficult for you to trust me that I can help you to go through with it then?"

The two looks at each other, uncertainly, hurt, wanting but both are just really of what is going to be the next steps.

Taeyeon on one side doesn't want to just see Tiffany as a friend, she knows she can't and right now she's feeling extremely useless especially when Tiffany keeps pushing her away, she felt as though Tiffany doesn't think she could help her in this situation just because of her title.

Tiffany on the other hand, felt like she could no longer allows Taeyeon to touch her where she had been verbally violated before, every single time when Taeyeon is about to touch some part of her, a certain images of what he did before to her, flashes through her mind and she don't think Taeyeon should touch the same part where the rapist has did before. Taeyeon is an amazing person, therefore, she don't think Taeyeon deserves such person like her.

"I'm still hoping it's you and me in the end" said Taeyeon before she gets up, preparing to leave, if it's the best for both of them, she don't see any point to prolonging the situation here, is just a tugging war here right now, Tiffany wouldn't her have what she wants and she too wouldn't want to let go and if the both of them keeps on tugging on the same issue, neither sides want to let go, it's going to be an end where both sides were going to get hurt for sure.

Tiffany watch as Taeyeon took the steps to the exit, her heart was aching the same like the day she watches Taeyeon leaves as they broke up, she thought that day was the most painful she could ever feel in life, but she was wrong, watching Taeyeon leaves again, hurts much more.

Taeyeon hand held on the doorknob, she hesitated, she knows once she leaves this door, is hard to undo everything she has decided to do tonight, she knows it won't be soon when Tiffany is going to feel all right and ask her to come back into her life, Tiffany probably won't, but the moment when Taeyeon stood up from the couch, she has vowed to come back for Tiffany when she's all alright again in the future, she promise.

"Sorry, Taeyeon..."

Taeyeon hears.

Taeyeon closes her eyelids for just a minute, she turn around to look at Tiffany, offers a genuine and supportive smile on her face to Tiffany, "Someday, we'll start with a hello again" she said promisingly.

Tiffany can't control her tears any longer, she lightly nodded her head, biting the bottom of her lips so Taeyeon couldn't hear her sobbing, she hangs her head low as she begins to cry, the moment she hears the door clicked open, her heart was throbbing and the moment the sound of door closes was heard, it sends her heart smashing into her gutter, sending it smashes into bits.

Taeyeon looks at the screen on her phone for awhile before turning it off and slips her phone back into her pocket. It has been exactly a month of her doing this kind of habit. It has also been a month that she has last seen or talks to Tiffany. Right now, she kept herself busy by practicing her vocals in the studio, she wouldn't care less if she's home by 4am and prepare for an event by 8am, sometimes, she would just stay in the office it wasn't for the security of the building that urges her to go home and take some rest or Yuri dragging her home after a short drinking session.

The only way that she really gets herself to fall asleep is she either drink so much that she had to close her eyes to avoid seeing things spinning around or tired herself out during the morning till evening at work, with lots of practices. That was the only way she could keep herself occupied and avoid herself from turning on and off her smartphone screen to wish on a small luck, that she would receive an instant message from Tiffany.

Things hadn't been any easier for Tiffany either, she too has kept herself busy from being too free to look at her phone and stay froze there and hopes Taeyeon would text her. Her family has seen some odd changes in her behaviour but every single time when they asked her about it, she would shrug it off by telling them that she's just really tired and throw a joke by saying she feels that when she's getting older, things are much more tiring for her really quickly.

Right now, she doesn't even knows what she wants, she's the one who literally calls the relationship off, even after everything was solved, they talked, she still insisted that she can't allow to let Taeyeon to come back into her life. Although she is thankful that Khun was no longer in her sight anymore, needless to say, she didn't bother to check what he is up to or where he is, she didn't even bother to ask Yuri what else did she do, to keep Khun stay out of her life.

Tiffany didn't want to bother Yuri either to ask how things are going, she has been visiting google a lot these days, but seeing how quiet the internet was being about Taeyeon's news or life, Tiffany guessed that Taeyeon is probably preparing for comeback in summer for TaengSicStar. She's actually just feels glad that at least something is keeping Taeyeon busy instead of mourning for her. Somehow, she's just really confused about herself and feelings right now. She wished she could talk to Taeyeon, catch up with the latter but at the same time, she doesn't want to give false hopes to herself or Taeyeon, and she's not clear of what she wants and whether she's able to accept Taeyeon back fully into her life. What if she finds Taeyeon and the latter has moved on? What if she finds Taeyeon and by all means lady luck is on her side, Taeyeon still loves her but suddenly she realize she still can't accept anyone yet into her life?

Being so confused, she rather not do anything to confuse her life even furthermore and that is why she keeps telling herself to stay focus on today and not think of anything that will not happen today. Is not like Taeyeon for Tiffany, she couldn't avoid not seeing the girl, sometimes, she would still see Taeyeon being printed on a leaflet or banner on the streets she decides to have stroll.

Tiffany smiles at the sight where her cousin rushes into the coffee house and being muscular and tall, fighting among the crowds so difficultly to make his way to her table, "I am...so sorry" he apologize breathlessly, panting.

Tiffany can't help but to chuckle out seeing sweats dripping off his face, she shakes her head, pushing a cold cup of coffee to him, "Take a breath"

He smirk at her teasing, "You know I'm still trying to get use to the train schedule here...and their stops and where I should change the train at which station, is all just-" Taecyeon wave his right hand in the air in circles, "..very confusing you know"

"I know, so thank you again" she said.

Taecyeon is the closes with her among all the cousins in their families, they had been talking, he's having a summer holiday from college, he sense her emotions being down and decide to take a month of holiday to be in Seoul, just hanging out with her. Taecyeon is also the reason why she finally gives in and steps out from the house, allows him to bring her to the beach, the park and theme park. So, she's really feeling very thankful of having Taecyeon invading in her life right now at this moment.

"So. Where should we go today?" he asked, smiling happily that he's just able to take care of her again today while accompanying her.

Tiffany shrug her shoulders up and down cutely with a pout on her face, she just doesn't decides anymore, if she starts thinking, she'll hesitate if it's the right call and if she starts thinking, there's one person whom she will thought of automatically.

The manager enters the vellfire and rummage through the brown paper bag, "Ice Green Tea for Sica" he pulls a straw out along with the cup of drink and pass it to the back as the blonde took it with a smile of thank you, "And~~~ Vanilla Chocolate, for Taeyeon-sshi" he said as he offers the cup of drink to the girl at the back sitting beside of Jessica.

Seemingly, Taeyeon is totally focused on something going on in the coffee house instead. Something has definitely captures her interest instead of the Vanilla Chocolate drink that she was excited to get not long ago that she have to talked Yuri out into letting her to go get it.

"Taengu" Jessica calls out, but she reaches out to grab the drink that their manager is still offering and waiting for Taeyeon to take, she took it so her manager could start the car and drive them back to their company.

"Ommo~ Ommo!"

Tiffany look over Taecyeon shoulders to see a girl gasping with her eyes widened, whom now tapping her friend's shoulder furiously, while pointing outside of the coffee house. Curious, Tiffany looks out of the coffee house all she could see that the girl is probably pointing at, is the black vellfire, windows all well tinted.

"CHAM KKAN MA NYO!"

The girl gasps breathlessly, like she was now having a hard time to even breathe properly. Taecyeon who turns his head back around from looking behind, smiles at Tiffany for seeing such situation.

"TAENGSICSTAR!?"

Tiffany felt her breathe hitch the moment she hears the group of high school girls claims so. The vellfire drove off the moment Tiffany to even have another chance to catch a glimpse of the vellfire again, her mind is beginning to confuse again, was it or was it or not.

Taeyeon finally looks away from the window as the coffee house is no longer viewable for her sight in car, she then remembers why were she there in the first place, turning around, Jessica offers the drink right in front of her face closely, she giggles, "Gomawo"

"Who was that in the coffee house?" Jessica ask, looking at her phone, going through her sns.

"Nobody"

"Since when Tiffany is a nobody to you?"

Taeyeon slowly looks at Jessica, wondering how did the girl knows, "You...saw her too?"

Jessica shook her head, she took another sip of her drink, biting her straw before taking her lips off it as she looks at Taeyeon, "You only react that way when it comes to her or, you just saw a very pretty girl in the coffee house, but I doubt on the second one though"

"Hmm"

Taeyeon answers shortly, declaring indirectly that she has no interest on further discussion in this topic, the last thing she wants is to talk about Tiffany with her music partner and the least she wants is Jessica to spill this to Yuri, who would then be worried about her in a bad exaggerating kind of way.

"Why didn't you just text her though?"

"I don't want to talk about this" Taeyeon answers shortly.

"You can't avoid your feelings forever though"

"Did I tell you that you are beginning to be as annoying as SooJung?"

"All the time" answered Jessica.

"And you still don't get the hint" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"If you're tempted, just do it, don't let temptation becomes your hesitations, Taengu"

"Whatever"

Taeyeon mumbles and shut herself down again by drowning herself into the music with her earphones on, she was scrolling through the music list and Jessica's words were repeating inside of her head right now, she looks over at the girl who has return her attention back to her sns, cursing the girl at her sight for making her hesitate all over again.

She clicks onto the chatting app and typed Tiffany's ID on the search box, her chatroom pops up.

Taeyeon typed two alphabets from the keyboard, [Hi] but it only took her 1 second to delete it off, leaving the keyword all blank again. Shaking her head, she clicks to exit the chatroom and goes back to the music list to pick on a song that suits her feelings right now.

Taeyeon is sitting at the waiting couch alone in the room, yawning tons of times, she's actually boring herself off by staying back in the company on her own, well, she's not literally alone in the whole building, there are still other artists somewhere in the building. She prefers this room that Yuri have build at this particular floor, walls all painted black, dimmed lights, red couch, a small mini lounge at the other corner. It's the kind of place where Taeyeon could use herself to hide away from others.

But it didn't took long enough for someone to finally invade her hideaway when the door suddenly clicks open wide, a girl who is obviously a newbie, stumble carelessly into the room a few steps, but managed to grab onto the door wooden frame from tumbling to her front, she laughs out awkwardly as she blushes in embarrassment by the fact that someone else is in the room, looking at her with surprise right now.

Taeyeon pulls the right side of her earphone plug out, she looks at the girl and like any normal people does, she's stunned by the beauty standing in the same room with her.

Short blue jeans, black shirt tugged nicely into her short pants and a red tie around her neck.

The girl didn't even have any exaggerating make-up on, probably a bit of blusher and white powder that Taeyeon think she could tone down a little, but the red lipstick work just fine with the whole thing.

"Sorry, hi" the girl is still chuckling at her own silliness and clumsiness but closes the door and headed to the mini bar and serve herself by pouring the jug of sky juice into a glass, she starts chugging the sky juice down her throat like her life depends on it.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here"

And that made the girl choke on her drink, causing her to cough up some water that is stuck in her throat.

"Shit!"

Taeyeon pulls her earphones off and quickly make her way to the girl who is still choking a little from the drinking water incident, but that girl placed her glass down onto the bar, waving her hand no to Taeyeon, the senior in the industry stood at where she manage to walk to.

"I'm alright" the girl cough a little bit more, she finally smiles when her choking stops, "I didn't know this some kind of your private room or something"

"Oh is not mine, is the manager's, CEO Kwon"

"So why are you here if I'm not supposed to be here then?" she asked questioningly.

Taeyeon was taken back.

"Sunbae-nim, mianhae" she chuckles again as she bows her head to Taeyeon.

"I now declare you, hoobae, to tell me your name so I can report you to CEO Kwon"

"Me?" the girl chuckles, "Anh Hani"

"E X I D?"

"Dae"

"But I thought you guys aren't debuting yet?" said Taeyeon.

Hani nods her head, "Not yet, but we're practicing on our debut song"

"You already have one?"

Hani nods her head again, "Why do you sound and look so surprise?" she giggles.

"Anni...Just that the CEO didn't tell me anything about it, I think you girls are going to do big in this industry" said Taeyeon encouragingly.

"I think our song is going to be awesome!" she said confidently.

"Can't wait to hear that-"

"Ommo! In fact you can now, you know if you want!" she quickly reaches out to the back of her pocket, pulling her iphone out, "I got our new debut song in my itunes"

"But...isn't it's not right to let anyone else hears it before the release on its own?" said Taeyeon.

"Oh right" Hani snaps her fingers, she walks over to the room and locked the door, "Now is just us"

"..right"

Taeyeon couldn't help but to be shut up by Hani from time to time by her reply, she smiles at her own thoughts, seeing how the girl is so happy to show her the song of their debut, reminds Taeyeon to the good old days where she was so nervous as a mouse but the same time, enthusiastic on how it will turns out to be.

"Go sit" Hani points the couch behind of Taeyeon.

"Why are you so demanding" Taeyeon jokes.

"You can't be in my way when I show you the dance"

"Oh? You're now going to expose the dance too?" Taeyeon jokes again but made her way to the couch like she was instructed.

Hani smiles nervously but it changes into a confident one as she hits the play button and place her phone on the bar counter behind her.

Taeyeon then realize, Hani has the genetic beautiful eyesmile running in her blood too.

The song starts playing in the background.

They were just smiling to each other awkwardly.

Things becomes heated up when Hani has that shy smile wiped off her face and being replaced with one sensual expression as she did the slow hip thrust of back and front slowly, unknowingly, Taeyeon accidentally gulps, she quickly sits straight up, hoping she didn't blush too hard, she claps her hand, getting up onto her feet, half scolding herself in the mind why she is acting like a total lesbian out so obviously, she quickly reaches out to hit the pause button on the screen of Hani's phone.

"yahhhh, is it that bad?" Hani pouted.

"No is good" Taeyeon shakes her head, "No! I mean!"

"No?"

"No no no, I mean is good but the dance...urm the dance"

"The song is good but the dance is bad?" Hani watch as Taeyeon becomes nervous all of a sudden.

"No, the dance is great- what!?" Taeyeon scolds herself.

Hani chuckles, "The song is good and the dance is great, sounds like we'll be doing good with our debut song"

Taeyeon stays quiet, scolding herself mentally for not even knowing why the hell she is suddenly acting this way.

"Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden" Hani took her phone and slips back to the back of her short pants pocket.

Taeyeon gulps and Hani caught that situation.

"Is about the dance isn't it?" she chuckles.

"Kind of" Taeyeon admitted.

"Don't worry, most of the guys and girls reacted the same as you..." said Hani, "Don't be shy"

"I am not shy" Taeyeon argues, finally being able to glare at the girl who stood in front of her.

"Yes you are in denial" Hani returns playfully.

"Am not!" not wanting to allow her junior to tease her even further, she decides to spill out what is on her mind, "That kind of dance!" she points to where Hani stood just not long ago when she dances, "And that kind of expressions!" now her finger is going circles right in front of Hani's smirking face.

"COULD MISLEAD ANYONE'S MIND!" Taeyeon claims frustratingly.

But her frustration becomes confusion when Hani leans down so quickly, to press her lips against of Taeyeon's lips, "Sunbae-nim" she calls out softly once their lips parted, she gives in for another soft kiss, pressing her red lips against Taeyeon's bare naked lips.

When their lips parted again, they locked their gazes.

_When she looks out from the tinted window, her eyes were caught seeing a familiar presence sitting in the coffee house, that girl she has been longing for, that girl she has missed so much.  
That girl whom she believes she is still in love with,  
smiling to the guy which at the moment she can't make up with who it is, but he seems familiar.  
He was smiling to her when she offers a drink to him, next minute, she was shrugging her shoulders and pouting cutely as he said something to the girl sitting in front of her._

_They look sincerely happy._

Kissing the girl underneath her, is actually keeping her mind focus on keeping the repeating scene repeating itself in her mind away. But of course, she is clear enough that she's actually kissing Hani right now because of how the girl made her feel by just a few small dance moves.

"Sunbae..." Hani moans out breathlessly as Taeyeon kisses and biting around the skin of her neck, "Your...zipper is pressing against my-"

Taeyeon went back and kisses Hani on the mouth, "Wait...wait, Sunbae" Hani calls out defencelessly.

"Call me Taeyeon"

"Taeyeon" Hani smiled as she paused, "Not here...not our first time"

Taeyeon smack her forehead as she retreats backwards, sitting at the vacant spot on the couch, while Hani took this chances to button up all her buttons on the shirt that Taeyeon has undo the moment they hit the couch.

"Shit...what was I thinking..." Taeyeon mumbles to herself.

"Mm" Hani sits closer, dangling one of her thighs across Taeyeon's lap, "You're single right" she proceed to have her arms wrap around of Taeyeon neck.

Taeyeon nodded her head.

Hani kisses Taeyeon right at the corner of her lips, "I don't see any error here that we've done"

Taeyeon smirk at the statement, she looks at Hani, ignoring the fact of the closeness their faces are being right now, "We barely know each other for more than an hour and look at where we ended ourselves up"

"But the point is, we're both singles" Hani pressed on the fact.

"That we are"

"I could always do some dinner first..if that is what you meant...I'm not the easy type..but, you have this aura..."

Taeyeon chuckles this time around, "Aura? What kind of aura"

"Sexy boy hits puberty type of aura"

"That isn't even an aura that exist"

"I don't care, it exists in my world" Hani leans in to kiss Taeyeon on the lips again, she smile when Taeyeon grip on her wrist, "So, you think we can do that?"

"Sure"

_Perhaps moving on has come..._


	35. Chapter 35

Breathes in~

~Breathes out.

Breathes in~

~Breathes out.

Her breathing becomes heavier with each second passes, the sweats on her forehead are forming, she closes her eyes as she breathes even harder while pushing herself to the limits. The last one caused her to groan, she pants, deep breathing, her abs were sweating and aching.

The sound of the door clicks open, causes her to have no choice but to look up a little to see who's the company she is welcoming, they exchanges small smiles.

"So this is your hideout place?" the girl who just came in asked as she sat next to the other girl who is lying on the carpeted floor.

"It's a gym, not a hideout"

Taeyeon closes her eyes, she has yet regains her stamina to breathe back like a normal person does, she's literally gasping for air, but every breath she took, it hurts her abs so badly.

"Why"

Before Taeyeon could ask what the question was supposed to be refer about, she felt something soft dap across her forehead and around her flustering cheeks, when she opens her eyes, all she sees is another beautiful pair of eyes, focused on what she's doing, as though to make sure she doesn't leave a sweat behind.

"What do you mean why? Do enlighten me" somehow, don't know why, but Taeyeon loves how whenever she gazes into Hani's eyes, it makes her forgets everything else, those pair of mesmerizing eyes can do amazing things to Taeyeon.

"You were avoiding me...since the incident" Hani stops wiping Taeyeon once she's done, besides, after saying so, she realize what was the main reason she came to look for the senior of hers. Ever since the dancing incident, where their body wants each other so much and too quickly, that was the last time she ever sees Taeyeon, they exchanged their contact numbers but Taeyeon has never replied her.

Not even once.

"No, I wasn't"

"Yes you are, stop denying, you never once replied to my messages, do you know how does it felt?" Hani drops the towel next to her crossed legs.

Taeyeon sighs, she mentally scolded herself for not being able to control herself and allowed lust to took control over her the other day in that room with Hani.

"If you don't like me, you could...at least- tell me"

Hani looks back at Taeyeon with her big reddish eyes, she's trying hard not to tear up but the poker expression given by Taeyeon in return making her hopes smashing right onto the ground into pieces. Ever since after a few messages she sent to Taeyeon and she doesn't gets any reply, she has told herself to stop being this way, that she must keep her pride at least a little bit but heck, she has been yearning to feel Taeyeon's skin with her own palms no matter how hard she wants to throw this feelings aside, she couldn't.

"Anni"

Taeyeon's voice was finally heard after a moment of silence, but before Hani could reply the latter that sat up and pulled her into a hug, leaving Hani to rest her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder, Hani hugged Taeyeon around the waist.

"Is not you, is me" said Taeyeon.

"I like you"

Taeyeon smiled a bit at the cute and sincere innocent confession. That is the other thing that surprises Taeyeon about Hani. For others, in their eyes, they sees Hani as the sexy girl next door who will just cuff you up on the bedpost but not this cute and innocent side of hers. This made her so vulnerable.

"You do huh?" Taeyeon smirks as she pulls away from the hug so she could tease Hani.

Hani nods her head. Taeyeon uses her index finger to lift Hani to face up, looking at her by the chin. The index finger that lift the chin up, the thumb tenderly strokes softly against the skin of Hani's face whichever part she could reaches to, "Don't...I'm difficult" said Taeyeon genuinely.

Before Taeyeon's hand that cups Hani's face could leave, the girl held it in place, "You didn't let me try..."

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Let that be a lesson to me then"

"You're stubborn" Taeyeon scolds, but the soft tone on her voice betrayed her sternness.

"So were you" said Hani as she inches her face to a closer gap with Taeyeon's, "You liked me too, but you're trying to push those feelings away by making as though you're pitying me and you felt the unnecessary guilt you are having right now, which clearly is all just in your mind...not mine"

Taeyeon smiles in defeat, she diverts her eyes to the ground instead. This time, it was Hani's turn to lift the face up to look at her.

"I saw the pain that you were hiding, I saw it disappearing when I entered the resting lounge room...when we kissed...but then, I saw it again right after you start hesitating"

Taeyeon blinks her eyes, becoming even more surprise than she thought she ever could with Hani's amazing supervision, "I broke up not long ago.."

"With a guy or a girl?" Hani asked curiously.

"A girl..." Taeyeon paused, a flashback of the first time she saw Tiffany flashes in her mind, "that I love very much..."

"I guess, now is not the right time to ask why because you won't be answering me?"

"Smart girl" Taeyeon smiled again in defeated.

Hani remains quiet.

"My temper and mood is imbalance right now, that is why I said, I am difficult..." said Taeyeon.

They look at each other, another surprises catches Taeyeon off guard was when Hani leaned forward to capture Taeyeon's lips in between hers, at first she was stiffed, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she's ready or she can even return one back but-

Opening her eyes, all she sees is Hani on her fours, leaning herself towards Taeyeon to seize more of Taeyeon's lips, her eyes all closed and given that she's all pumped up after all the sit-ups she did- Taeyeon took charge by leaning forward and pushing against Hani's lip, with hers. It didn't took long for Hani to pull away, the soft smacking sound that their lips made when it's parted, causing the two longing for another round, but smiled shyly because they know they are still in a public area. It's exactly the same scene of what happened few days ago, except the place and position might differ but the passion when they share a kiss, is the same fiery.

"I think before you allow me to break your difficulties, we need to make sure we know how to control ourselves?" Hani chuckles softly, earning a giggle from Taeyeon, who agrees by nodding her head.

"Are you sure about all this?"

Hani nods her head, "I'm quite clingy at times though"

"I can accept that" Taeyeon said with a cute dimple smile.

"That's a beautiful dimple right there" said Hani as she saw it, causing Taeyeon to blush, not many people has ever talked or praised about her dimple, since it doesn't appears often.

"Let's grab some food, I'm hungry" Taeyeon patted her own abs before getting onto her feet and offers her left hand to Hani who is sitting on the carpeted floor.

Hani grab the hand and allowed Taeyeon to help by pulling her up, they look at each other.

"No heels, just slippers" said Taeyeon as she looks at Hani from head to toe and then the opposite way, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What about converse?"

"With no insole"

"I don't need insole anyway" said Hani bluntly.

"Even without them, it's already a problem" Taeyeon sighs jokingly.

"What? You can't accept that a girl you're interested or who is interested in you, taller than you?"

"Maybe"

Hani frowns, "Height-cist"

"Is that even a word" Taeyeon laughs out loud at Hani.

Hani leans forward and kisses Taeyeon on the lips again and that shut the teasing latter up immediately, "...but on bed, you're going to be on top anyway" she smacks her own lips in a teasing matter before leaving the gym.

_Cos all of me...  
Loves all of you...  
Love your curves and all your edges...  
All your perfect and imperfection..  
Give your all to me...  
I'll give my all to you..  
You're my end and my beginning..  
Even when I lose,  
I'm winning  
Cos I give you all...  
Of Me..  
And you give me all...  
Of You.._

Tiffany had to change the song on the music playlist as she allowed the music being sang by John Legend on her ipod, the lyrics were slowly seeping into her soul and she felt as though she could converse with the song, she felt as though the lyrics understand her situation at the moment. Smiling to herself as she has those specific lyrics replying in her mind like a broken record, she never knew a music could comment so much on her life.

Just two days ago, she went to a private clinic in Seoul to get her body check, since she wasn't having her usual period around in that month. Much of her relief, the doctor told her that she wasn't pregnant and the late menstrual were only a common issue as most stress ladies could over stress themselves, causing their hormones to start changing including the change of the period timetable.

Once she got out from the private sector, all she wanted to do was text Taeyeon about the news since it was a great news, she wanted to share it with someone, but the moment she fish her phone out from her cloak, unlocking her phone, she stares at her wallpaper.

A picture, a selfie of Taeyeon herself posted on the internet, head tilted slightly to the right, a crook grin or smirk you can imagine referring at as. Tiffany runs her thumb across the wallpaper where Taeyeon's face were at, "I don't deserve you..." she whispers towards the screen of her phone softly before slipping it back into her cloak and make her way to the train station.

Her body was being slammed back up against the cold wall behind her, she could of course feel the coldness with her bareback, nothing but a bra and her short blue jeans on. She wince at the pain that she's feeling, but she couldn't reach out to feel her back since both of her hands were being pinned up against the wall by her side. She's not sure if the person who pushed her so hard, realize the situation.

Taeyeon groans up against Hani's face as the tip of her nose trails the jaw line in front of her, though is dark but she could still smell the tint of the lipstick coming from Hani's red lips.

"I told you. I was going to hurt you..."

Hani whimpers when Taeyeon suddenly growled against the side of her ear, "and I said I don't mind" she reaches out carelessly, feeling around in the dark, though she could make the figure in front of her easily with the help of the small dim light coming from the table lamp across the room. Finally feeling the cloth with her hands, Hani pulls the shirt up and threw it to wherever it may ever landed, somewhere in the room.

"But please don't bruise me...manager oppa would kill me" Hani smirks.

Taeyeon smirks.

Taeyeon turn around and guided Hani across the room, her knees made in contact with the bed, she turn around wanting to pull Hani but was only caught in surprise by Hani suddenly pushing Taeyeon, causing the older latter to fall and land on her back on the bed, with Hani crawling on top of her, sitting on her waist, straddling her.

Taeyeon couldn't fight, with the dim light now helping her to see that beautiful face in front of her. She could only lift her head up to look at Hani who smirks at her.

"I thought someone said about me being on top?" Taeyeon reminded what she said earlier in the gym at their company's building.

Hani nodded her head with a cute yet seductive smirk, she signal Taeyeon to sit up as she moves back a little onto straddling across Taeyeon's lap and Taeyeon did exactly what Hani signalled her to.

"Now what"

Hani shuddered once again when she felt Taeyeon's breath tickling against her lips as she speaks, she gulps, "Oh you'll be on top" she said promisingly.

"Then what is this now"

"If I would've let you do things the way you wanted it to be...you would've just simply take my pants off"

"I would be taking your pants off no matter what, you know that" Taeyeon smirks.

"Yes" Hani snickers, the two chuckles.

"Tell me what you want me to do then, Hani" said Taeyeon, her tone suddenly becomes demanding yet in softer tone.

Hani felt Taeyeon's hand running across her face softly, she kneel onto her knee, "Take it off"

"...what?"

"I want you to watch...what you're taking off"

Automatically waking up on her own in the morning, Taeyeon rubs both her sleepy tired eyes with her thumb and index fingers before reaching out to check on her phone to see what time it is.

Taeyeon felt an arm wrapping her bare waist tightens, she turn around to only find Hani sleeping closely by her side, leaning forward to give a gentle kiss on Hani's forehead, Taeyeon then slowly- doing all her best not to wake the sleeping Hani up as she pries her arm off her waist, once she succeeded, Taeyeon climbs out of bed and bends over to pick up her boxer and puts it on. She looks around to find her white shirt that Hani threw it somewhere last night- finally found it at the other corner of the room.

"If it wasn't me being in your room, I would've took a guess that you're trying to flee from the scene"

It startle Taeyeon a bit when Hani was suddenly talking as she had her back face against Hani as she was putting her shirt on, she turned around to find Hani propping herself up a little by her elbow as she leans up sideways.

"Don't be silly" said Taeyeon, she made her way to where Hani is at and sat at the edge of the bed, lean in towards the girl as they share a morning kiss.

"She must've had a very big impact towards you..."

"..."

"That girl...you broke up with" said Hani, her voice wasn't defending her at all, she do sounded kind of bitter.

"What-"

"Yesterday when you were fingering me, you called out Mi...something like that- a few times"

Taeyeon bites the bottom corner of her lips, she looks away, even she did not realize what she was mumbling during their sessions last night, "I told you...I could hurt you"

Hani sat up closer towards Taeyeon, bringing her knees up against her chest. She reaches out to grab Taeyeon's hand in hers.

Taeyeon looked at her.

"Were you thinking of me or her...when we have sex last night?"

"You"

Hani looks at Taeyeon for a bit.

"Believe it or not, is up to you...I don't even know why I would call her name out for all I know, I am clear of who I'm having sex with" Taeyeon pulls her hand away from the grip as she got up and walks away from the bed.

"Come out after half an hour, I'll get breakfast prepared" said Taeyeon without sparring a glance at Hani's direction as she walks across the room and exited.

Taeyeon watch as the yolk in the centre of the egg turning slightly brighter yellow as it was sitting in the pan, sizzling with the olive oil around it. With her left hand being free, she rubs her temple. First, she felt guilty because she left Hani in the room just like that and secondly, she doesn't know how to convince the girl that she was cleared of who and what was going on in her room last night. Third, she wish she won't have the need to doubt to either turn the stove off and explain to Hani or just let it be and if Hani choose to leave, she could.

Taeyeon scolds herself mentally-

"Wae?" asked Taeyeon as she looks at the pair of hands intertwined at her front after the arms is being wrapped around her waist from the person behind her.

Hani rest her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder, "I don't like seeing you angry" and kisses Taeyeon on the neck.

"I'm not angry"

"Yes you are"

"I am not"

"Prove it" said Hani with determination.

Taeyeon turns the stove off and turn around to only find Hani, having her naked body being wrapped with the white comforter from her bed, not only that is thin and see through enough, but is not long enough to even cover much of Hani's thigh.

"How"

"By bathing me" Hani smirk.

"Are you 5?"

"I can be if you want me to" she giggles and let go of the comforter she was holding up to cover body with, allowing it to drop onto the floor.

Taeyeon gulps.

"DAMN HANI! YOU GOT SHAMPOO ALL OVER MY HAIR AND SHIRT!" Taeyeon complains loudly, her voice echoing the whole bathroom.

"Shh!" said Hani all of the sudden by covering the girl's mouth.

"Oww! You slap some shampoo into my eyes- wait, is that the doorbell ringing?"

"That's why I told you to shut up" Hani steps out of the shower room and reaches for the towel as she wipes herself dry, "You get yourself clean up, I'll go answer the door" not bothering to waste another minute to find herself some clothes to wear, she wraps the towel around her body and tip toes her way out from the bathroom and towards the entrance of the ringing doorbell.

Without any further thinking, she opens the door to only be greeted by another girl.

"Tae-"

"Hi" Hani greets first.

The other girl just stood there, surprised, shock- to see a girl who is wet and only wrapped up in a towel, "Er...hi"

Hani look at how the girl was looking at her, completely shock and confuse seemingly, "You're looking for...OH RIGHT! Gosh silly me!" Hani slaps her forehead as she chuckles as at her own silliness, "Taeyeon right?"

"Yes...she"

"She's actually in the shower right now...maybe you can wait for a little while more, while I get her?"

"Urm...you know what, that's not necessary...I'll just come back later" she took a step back, but her wanting to know who this girl, in Taeyeon's house, in a towel, made her wanted to stay. But she knows that she's not prepared for any introduction as it fits everything easily like a jigsaw puzzle. The girl in towel is still dripping water off from her body to the floor and Taeyeon is in the bathroom.

"Maybe you can leave your name, I'll tell her whe-"

"No. Is not necessary, really. I'll c-call her later" she turns around quickly, "Thanks" and bowed a little before speeding off.

Hani closes the door. She believes is not Taeyeon's neighbour, because this penthouse is the only penthouse in this level, all she can hope it is not someone from the media or fansite or fandom. Cos this would cost her and Taeyeon's living. Slapping her own forehead constantly as she was scolding herself for being stupid for not thinking before she does something, she was unaware of Taeyeon who just in time, exited the bathroom, watching as Hani slaps her own forehead numerous of times.

"Is there...something going on?"

Hani looks at Taeyeon, she shook her head.

"Who is it at the door?"

"She came to the wrong place...I guess" Hani felt guilty for lying but she hopes the girl would called Taeyeon later and when being asked, she'll then explain to Taeyeon why she doubted to tell the truth in the first place.

"So, why are you slapping your forehead?" Taeyeon asked as she walks to where Hani is at.

Hani follows Taeyeon who guided her into the master bedroom, Taeyeon pushes the sliding door of her cupboard, open. She picks a shirt and pyjama pants out, "Is this alright? This is the longest baggiest pants I could ever think of owning it" she chuckles.

Hani nods her head.

"Hey...is everything alright? You seem gloomy" Taeyeon took Hani's hands in hers, swinging it a little bit, "...all of a sudden"

"Just thinking a lot..."

"About what?"

"About the consequences of me lying to you and you finds out about it?"

Taeyeon chuckles, thinking it was another cute blunt joke from Hani, "There's a reason why a person would lies...right?"

Hani nods her head.

"Lets learn how to be honest to one another so that we can work things out easily" said Taeyeon.

Hani's eyes sparkles the moment when Taeyeon said so, she never expect Taeyeon would give in so quickly on giving a try for their relationship, heck, she even think she was just a booty call and she didn't mind one bit for as long as she gets to spend some time with Taeyeon.

"Actually-"

"No, wear your clothes, talk outside when you're done, I'm going to continue where I left off, or else it'll be our lunches instead of brekkie" said Taeyeon as she hands over the clothes to Hani, quickly readying herself to leave as she's not prepared to see another naked Hani standing in front of her.

"Tae..."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo"


	36. Chapter 36

Tiffany taps furiously on the lift button arrow that is showing downwards, she look at the door down the hallway where she had been just 5 minutes ago. Who she thought she will see again, only faded away and replaced with another girl whom she's not familiar with. Finally her prayers were heard, the lift beep on its arrival, the door slides open. Another surprise for Tiffany to see who's inside of the lift.

Yuri takes her shades off as she steps out from the lift, "Fany" she looks down at the hallway which leads to the door of Taeyeon's penthouse.

"H-hey" Tiffany steps forward to the lift, pressing her palm against the open door, "I have to go, catch up later" with that she steps into the lift, not giving any chances to Yuri to further the talk.

Yuri nods her head, feeling the odd atmosphere surrounding in between them, she doesn't want to insist further, "Yes, we'll do just that, see you" she waves.

A small smile coming from Tiffany before the door lift closes. Tiffany pressed her back against the lift, inhaling deeply as she stares blankly at the ceiling above her, the mirror above her, reflection staring back at her apologetically for her decision to drop by.

"Done?" she smiled as she watches intensely the other girl taking a few more bites before placing the fork on the plate.

Taeyeon nod her head, picking the napkin up to wipe her mouth.

Hani got up from her seat and starts cleaning the table up, when she took the plate in front of Taeyeon, she was stop by Taeyeon who suddenly held her wrist, they look at each other quietly for one moment before Taeyeon breaks into a small smile.

"Thank you"

Hani leans down and forward to Taeyeon to give the senior a light peck on the lips, "You're welcome"

Just as Hani walks into the kitchen, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" announce Taeyeon and walks to the entrance of the door, she unlocks it only to welcome her manager standing at her door, "Kwon"

"What happened" Yuri questioned.

"What do you mean, what happened" asked Taeyeon in confuse.

Yuri stayed observant for a quick minute, seemingly the shorter girl in front of her seems clueless of what her question is, remembering how Tiffany leaves in a hurry, it all fits like an unfinished puzzled though it's obvious that Taeyeon seems calm and things wouldn't be this way if she has just met Tiffany.

"Lets talk inside" Yuri walks into the penthouse. Upon hearing the water running from the tap in the kitchen, she take a peek and is taken by surprise that another girl presence is in the kitchen, though she can't make out who it is judging from the back view but she is more surprised how quickly Taeyeon has moved on, "Who's that" she looks at Taeyeon.

Then only now Taeyeon realize the bigger problem that she and Hani is about to face.

"Have a sit in the living room, I'll introduce her to you" said Taeyeon to Yuri who obeys the instructions.

Taeyeon walks into the kitchen, one of her arm wraps around Hani's shoulders, "Hey..urm-"

"Ne?" Hani smiled at the action, she leans in a bit against of Taeyeon's embrace.

"Yuri's here" said Taeyeon shortly.

Hani immediately becomes stunned, she too, realize the real problem now.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her what is going on, nothing is going to happen to you...I promi-"

Hani pressed her left index finger against of Taeyeon's lips, "Gwenchana, lets face it together" she turn the water tap off and wipes both her hands dry and take Taeyeon hand in hers as they brace themselves for the trouble they are going to face.

"Urm, Kwon-"

Yuri turn around to look at Taeyeon, but she was more surprised to see her trainee standing beside of Taeyeon, "What"

"Hani-" Yuri looks at her trainee that were about to debut in a few weeks with much disbelief, "So much for '_I shall do all my best during my training_' when you are going completely against the rule behind my back" her voice were slightly stern but mostly disappointment.

Hani knew she did wrong and there is no way she could argue about it, all she could do right now is hung her head low, avoiding eyes contact with her manager.

"Is not her fault, Kwon-"

"And you. As a senior, you should know the basic rules of a trainee, what will happen to a trainee if they decide to go against it, you should help to guide them to the path of success, not the other way. I'm really disappointed in you, Taeyeon, more than I am towards Hani"

Taeyeon wanted to say something, but she closes her mouth since it is not the right time to speak to Yuri from a friend point of view.

Yuri called the appointed manager assigned to look after EXID to pick the girl up from the lobby, finally, is just the two of them. Taeyeon poured herself a glass of water before joining Yuri back in the living room.

"Why, Taeyeon"

Taeyeon took a big sip from the glass of the cold water before shrugging her shoulders at the question, "There wasn't really a reason why it happened, it just happens naturally when two person who has feelings at each other"

Yuri eyed Taeyeon suspiciously at the answers given to her, "Two people have feelings for each other, you're telling me you have feelings for Hani? Or were you just plainly heartbroken and just do whatever it can to make Tiffany leave your heart and mind?"

"I am fond of Hani" said Taeyeon in defence.

"Will you still choose Hani if Tiffany wants to have you back into her life?"

Taeyeon blinks at the question, speechless. Yuri has her cornered.

"Won't that be unfair for the girl who really is fond of you, risking her debut status just to be with you when you're just accepting her into your life due to your own confusion of in between fondness and usage"

"Kwon, stop it"

"Taeyeon, stop what you're doing, I know you're trying to let go, trying to move on, but this is not the right way-"

"EVERYONE IS TELLING ME THAT I WILL BE OVER HER EVENTUALLY! BUT IT'S ALL A LIE, KWON" Taeyeon raised her voice, she slam the glass of water in her hand against the table.

Taeyeon eyebrows arch inwardly, "And now, that I am actually trying to move on, you're complaining? But when I am all drunk, trying to get rid of her myself alone, you complained...what is this Kwon? Why are you trying to push me off the cliff that I am already sitting at? Why? I thought we're friends"

"We are and that is why I am trying to help you"

"You're not!"

"By being flirty and sleeping around with trainee, that's the only way to get you out?"

"Is none of your concern, is my life after work"

"You're a celebrity" said Yuri sternly, "If it's so difficult, why don't you try and talk to Tiffany like an adult, solve whatever that is empty in between the gaps...perhaps after pouring it out, there's a solution to it"

"You are not, in my shoes and my place...I don't blame you. But, please forgive Hani, I was the main reason that got her confuse and I'll take full responsibilities of it..."

"Hey, hi" she smiles politely as she withdraw the empty chair out to take a sit.

"Ice blended chocolate should be a safety order right?" the other one said as she push the cup to the girl who just joined her at the table in the coffee shop.

Tiffany nods her head and slips a strand of hair behind her ear, "I supposed you have something you want to ask about?"

"Can't I just call you out as a friend who wants to have a drink and just spend some quality time together?" said Yuri in return.

"Life would've been much simpler if it is that simple, isn't it" a small sad smile appeared on her face for merely two seconds.

"Does Taeyeon not know of your presence at her penthouse few days ago?" Yuri asked carefully.

Tiffany shakes her head, "Please don't tell her about it...I don't...want her to misunderstand the reason I was there.."

"And why were you there in the first place?"

"I wasn't" she paused, "pregnant"

A bright smile appears on Yuri's face, "That's a great news!" too happy of the news, she reaches out to grab both of Tiffany hands in hers, "It means the two of you-"

Tiffany shakes her head, "It's not going to happen, Yuri-ah"

"Why"

Tiffany pulls out her left hand from being held, but to only place it on top of Yuri's hands, "I'm telling you this because you're the person who probably has known more about me than others...I'll be leaving Korea soon, in a month the fastest-"

"What? Why? What about college?"

"I've told my parents that I can't seem to cope and focus completely on college, so they too, supported me to choose what I think I should do, then perhaps continue the next semester in another year or two, when I'm ready, you know..."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, this is one thing that I probably won't tell anyone, so no one can find me..."

Yuri shakes her head, "Why do you have to do this alone, Fany-ah, we can-"

Tiffany shake her head, "I need some alone time, to find myself again...to find that strength and believe that I used to have..."

"What about..her?"

"At first, I was hesitating as well...I was very confused of my feelings lately, a part of me, wanted to believe that we both can start all over again but the other part of me, says that I am not prepared yet...I've hurt her once, I don't want to hurt her twice" said Tiffany, "To see she has finally move on-"

"She didn't"

Tiffany looks at Yuri.

"She was trying to make herself and people around her to believe she did, but who is she kidding?"

Tiffany shook her head, "At least she's trying, I trust her, I trust she will..."

Yuri suddenly thought of something, "So, you're currently not doing anything until you leave right?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"I have a vacant position that I would love to have you fill it in until you take your leave"

Tiffany looks at Yuri in confusion.

"I have a male model that needs an assistant for about a week, to assist him for a bit and I think you suits this vacancy very well, I've seen the way you work and is not easy for me to find someone like you, several people came for the interview, but they were lacking the passions of being initiative and innovative"

Tiffany wanted to say something, but Yuri cut her off-

"You were at her penthouse because you wanted to see her yet you don't want her to misunderstood your purpose but you would want to see her for the last time before you leave Korea..now, with you working under the same building, you can still see her but not make her misunderstand the situation"

Tiffany stays quiet as she think about it thoroughly, Yuri has the point but will her heart be able to control the temptation that may revolves around her when she meets and sees Taeyeon again?

Taeyeon told Yuri to give her a few days to settle things in between her and Hani, although after talking to Yuri, Hani has come to agreement that she should fully put her focus on her training days till she debut with her group instead of being torn in between a lustful relationship and her being as a trainee. Though they have not seen each other for a few days, but Taeyeon believe she has the responsibility to make things end nicely and that they could also remained as friends instead of not contacting with each other completely.

Taeyeon text Hani to meet her in the studio at the 18th floor. She arrived to find the studio still empty, Taeyeon make her way the brown couch and lie on it as she takes a quick rest. She has been keeping herself busy on the dance practice from day till night and night till day, since she would've been all alone again once she's home. Until someone opens the door, Taeyeon lifts her arms up. She sits up properly on the couch, feeling slightly apologetic to what happened in between them.

"Sunbae annyeong" Hani purposely greeted cheerfully, causing Taeyeon to chuckle at the hint of sarcasm, she's in relief that Hani didn't make the situation more awkward and appreciate that the junior was trying to enlighten the situation.

"So it's sunbae now?"

"You are my sunbae in any ways" Hani joins Taeyeon by the couch, "What is it?"

"Just want to apologize to you in a more sincere way rather than just through a text"

Hani smiles, "Is okay, I liked you too remember?"

Taeyeon smiles back in return at the answer given by Hani.

"Then I guess-"

"Taeyeon Sunbae...wait" Hani looks at Taeyeon, out from the expectation, Hani pressed up against Taeyeon and capture the lips with her red lipstick lips.

"Hani" Taeyeon groans, she didn't kiss back at first but when Hani was pressing up against her, a tongue slips in between her lips and into her mouth,.

Taeyeon stops Hani by pushing her palms against her shoulders, "We can't..." she smile apologetically, "At least for now"

It's just another ordinary day of her being alone in the studio after the long practice. Taeyeon just want to keeps herself busy, she knows if she goes home at such early hour, she'll probably drink herself to sleep like any other days that she has done before. The only for her to not drink herself to sleep is to entirely wear herself out by practicing hours after hours.

Taeyeon sat on the floor, her back leaning up against the huge mirror behind her.

She then thought about what Yuri said to her yesterday, _"Perhaps it is not so bad after all if you would be willing to take the first step, by texting her? ...save the remaining of what is broken, keep a friendship of what is worth" _Taeyeon sighs at the words given by Yuri.

Of course, she has thought about it before, even way before Yuri talked to her about it. She has given thoughts on calling Tiffany, hear the familiar voice again, that she has been longing for. But she questioned herself, if she were to ever hear that voice she is longing for, will it break her down to the start where she has build up from. She remember how difficult the first week was, alcohol is the only answer to her pain, to her sleep of the night.

Now with a much more mature thoughts, she could finally decide to just wear herself out by dancing for hours and once she's home, she hits the bed and head straight to dreamland instead.

_God, what do you want me to do? Show me a sign please...just any- _the sound of the door clicks open, Taeyeon look up, she wonder who it is at such hour, looking at the watch around her wrist, it's almost 3am. She waits patiently for the intruder to interrupt her alone time.

She immediately got onto her feet upon seeing who just entered the dance studio room. With much disbelief, she constantly repeats to herself in the mind mentally that its her eyes playing tricks on her, _this couldn't be...this is impossible _she repeats this continuously in her mind as she watch that person steps into the studio.

Their eyes did not leave one another.

"So is true what they said" the girl starts with.

"W-wh...what is true?" Taeyeon clears her throat, hoping she would stop stammering too much.

"You are the last to leave the building every night"

Taeyeon smiled a bit at the statement, a statement to show how weak she is, trying to get through with their break up, "Not every night" Taeyeon corrects her.

Taeyeon could feel sweats forming in both her palms, she hid them into her back pockets of her pants, hoping that Tiffany did not realize how nervous she is.

"How come...you are h-here?"

"I started working here yesterday"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany in shock. _That is why Yuri has that prep talk with me._

"Just a part time job"

Taeyeon nods her head as she remains silent, is not that she didn't want to talk to Tiffany, there is so much she wants to talk to with the girl, so much to ask..but all at once, it's happening too sudden, out of plan, out of anything she could imagine of.

Taeyeon is not prepared.

The awkward silence in between them, made both of them feel uncomfortable.

"Don't stay back alone yourself so often" said Tiffany softly with genuine care.

Taeyeon again, nods her head to it.

"I guess I'll see you every now and then since we'll be working under the same building" said Tiffany.

"Yup"

"Well, goodnight Taeyeon" Tiffany bows a little before turning her heels around, leaving the dance studio.

Taeyeon watch as every steps that Tiffany takes, getting further and further away from her, her heart clenches tightly on the inside, "Tiffany"

_Tiffany...? _Tiffany smile to herself at her own thoughts, it's the first time ever she hears Taeyeon calling her by the name, no longer the nickname that was given by her when they were dating, _you just said were...of course, she should be calling you like how others does, Fany, stop..you've swear to not let your confusion overtakes you when you agreed to take this job. You've fulfil one of your quest, to see Taeyeon again before leaving, to spend a few more while before you leave...keep that in your mind. _She nod to her own thoughts.

"Yes?" Tiffany turns around, she fake a smile on her face, hoping that it could hid her longing feeling to Taeyeon.

_Can I hold you once more? _Taeyeon's jaw tighten against the thought in her mind, her hesitation is only leading her to temptation to embrace Tiffany once more again in her arms.

Taeyeon return a smile to Tiffany, "Goodnight" she bows.

Taeyeon kept her finger pressing up against the button as her other hand kept pressing the redialling icon on her phone screen. The door swing opens hard, causing Taeyeon to jump up a bit from the suddenness.

"You must be fucking kidding me Kim Tae Yeon" she said in her groggy sleeping voice.

"You have so much to explain!"

Taeyeon pushes her way through, pulling Yuri along with her as she enters the house.

Taeyeon take a quick short breathe in before twisting the doorknob to enter the office on the 8th floor, there she sees a person sitting behind the desk, her focus fully concentrated on the computer screen as her fingers hits against the keyboard, barely realizing the other presence who is watching her.

_Those eyes that once used to always answer to her questions even without the need of me to say my thoughts out loud._

_The nose that used to brushed against my neck whenever you hid your face at the crook of my neck._

_The lips that is always warm against mine no matter what._

Taeyeon accidentally lets out a sigh, causing Tiffany to look up, surprised to see Taeyeon in her working office. They exchange smiles to one another upon their eyes meeting gaze.

"Yes?" asked Tiffany.

"Are you doing anything after work today?" asked Taeyeon with a straight voice and face which made Tiffany not being able to guess where this question could lead her to.

But the truth is, she doesn't, Tiffany shakes her head.

"The thing is, I need a help, I'm re-renovating my penthouse and all my furniture has to go...so I thought, I could use a _friend _to help me with the suggestions and picks"

Tiffany's mouth open but no words came out.

"Jessica and Yuri have their own dates to go"

"Wait what, that two is finally dating?" Tiffany's voice suddenly becomes cheerful upon hearing the news, seeing so, it made Taeyeon smile as well, she nods her head.

"It's their first date for tonight, that is why I don't think it's proper for me to interrupt their date for my own" Taeyeon added, "And, is an online shopping for the furniture, so don't worry about being tired and all..."

_Is not about getting tired that matters, Taeyeon...is us... _Tiffany thought silently. But when she looks at Taeyeon, the girl has a poker face on, she is either really not feeling any awkwardness around them anymore or she's just plainly expressionless that it made Tiffany can't tell, whether she has completely finally letting go of the breakup or was Taeyeon up to something?

"I just need a second opinion, you know I can't make decision well alone" Taeyeon added, she tried her best not to sound like she is insisting.

"..."

"I'll even buy you dinner as a commission" joked Taeyeon.

Tiffany burst out laughing at Taeyeon's lame offer, even Taeyeon chuckles out just by looking at Tiffany laughing uncontrollably but when they finally composed themselves, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon for a second, before agreeing to take Taeyeon's offer for tonight.

Taeyeon left a spacious space in front of her computer where Tiffany occupied most of the space, she didn't mind even if she was basically indirectly being pushed to aside. She leans her back against the chair, using her feet to secretly without Tiffany noticing, pushing her chair to move a little bit to the back so she is slightly a bit further behind of Tiffany.

She watches as Tiffany click on the right side of the mouse, typing in the Google search gear.

"Which site do you prefer?"

Tiffany suddenly turned around so quickly that it didn't give Taeyeon any chance to react from being caught for goggling at her from her back. Taeyeon witnessed how Tiffany blushed at the realisation , awkwardly and embarrassingly, Taeyeon use her feet again and pull herself forward, closer to the computer table again. They look at each other.

"Urm Taeyeon?" she looks at Taeyeon.

"Yeah..?" Taeyeon looks back, deepening the intense gaze they have for each other right now.

Tiffany breaks the intense eyes contact, Taeyeon cleared her throat.

Tiffany points at the computer screen, "Which site?"

"Oh, any...you can make the decision on that"

Not wanting to debate on this for too long, Tiffany type into the search gear on the site that her friend has mentioned before. Long after the happening, Tiffany is back to focusing on the computer furniture site, exploring from living room furniture to kitchen and then the bedroom. But every single time when it comes to picking the design of the furniture, Taeyeon would push the decision to Tiffany to make even when it comes to in terms of choosing the colour.

Finally she had enough of having to make all decision, she pushes the mouse away angrily and she turns around to glares at Taeyeon fiercely.

"Is this some kind of a joke of yours, Taeyeon? To ask me pick furniture from living room to your bedroom when your house looks perfectly okay!"

Taeyeon looks back at Tiffany with shock.

Tiffany shakes her head, she closes her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Taeyeon again, "I've told you, I am not ready for us to start all over again. With you doing all this, is just sickening that you are using me with this kind of reason-"

"LISTEN"

Taeyeon has lost her patience, she sighs but looks at Tiffany tenderly.

"This is not a joke, neither I am using this reason to mend our relationship..."

Tiffany can't stand any longer, she stood up, picking her handbag up ready to leave the penthouse.

"Mi"

Just one word, but a word strong enough to make Tiffany froze on her spot, her feet seems to be put on a magical spell, cast at her to not move.

"I know you're leaving Korea soon...and I know, you're not telling anyone where you're going because you seriously needed some time alone away from all of these...and I know you, I know how stubborn you are when you have made your decision, nothing is going to change it"

Finally, she turns around to face Taeyeon.

"That is why I made you choose all of the furniture, at least when I come home, it feels like you are here" she admits her only reason for asking Tiffany's help on this, "I made Yuri tell me everything, because I find it fishy how she was prep talking with me the night before you suddenly starts working in our company again...I forced her to spill it out...that is how I found out that you were leaving in case if you want to know"

"Sorry"

"And I'm sorry that I can't change your mind" said Taeyeon.

Tiffany tries her best to control her tears from pouring out, she nodded her head, hanging her head slightly lower so Taeyeon could not see her eyes directly.

"This is...too much to handle" Taeyeon admits, "But what is love if you force your way through, right"

Tiffany nods her head again.

"You have my heart already, Mi" Taeyeon gets up and walk to where Tiffany is at, she hold Tiffany's hands in hers tightly, "And when both of us is ready someday, I'm going to find my heart again"


	37. Chapter 37

For a moment, they just stood there in front of each other, in silence. Tiffany knows her tears are coming soon if she doesn't leave right now. Awkwardly but bravely she looks right in the eyes of Taeyeon, pleading at hers, Tiffany snaps away.

"I'm really tired for tonight…I have to go" as quickly as she ended, she turn her heels around and leaves Taeyeon's penthouse as quickly as she could before Taeyeon could say anything to her or stop her.

Reaches the bus stop, she was in luck as a bus happens to be coming to where she is at. Taking one last look at the condominium behind her, quietly bidding goodbye to Taeyeon mentally, she gets on the bus.

Taeyeon stood at the same spot where Tiffany left, but it didn't took her too long to snap herself back to reality and do the right thing, well- at least what she thinks is right for her.

Tiffany took a seat in the bus beside the window, her mind were messy right now, it kept repeating itself like a broken player, replying the part where Taeyeon calls her the nickname that no one else calls her so, never to be precise. And that beautiful reason that Taeyeon gave her for why she wants Tiffany to change her house, to redo the house interior and change the furniture, so that when she left, Taeyeon would still come home to the feeling of seeing Tiffany still being around her.

Silently in her thoughts, her eyes were slowly filling up with tears, Tiffany leans her head against the window, the bus is slowing down as she look out of the window, thinking if she could have the determination to do this bravely. A part of her is not willing to let Taeyeon go, but the huge part in her knows that she needs some me time for some time, to clear her mind completely from what she had been through, to start anew.

Taeyeon steps on the gas, she drives close up to the front of the big vehicle beside her car, she honk the driver a few times before winding down her window, "Hey" the driver looks at the person in the Iron Man mask with curiosity.

"Slow down. No. STOP" Taeyeon shouts out loud as she was looking back and forth from the driver next to her and the street she is driving on.

"What the-"

"JUST STOP!" Taeyeon leans back to her seat as she steps on the gas pedal harder, her car going further ahead than the vehicle beside her, drive up front and stopped her car. Having no choice, the big vehicle behind her had to step on the brake pedal.

Taeyeon got off car with her hoodie on and of course, her Iron Mask too. She walks to the bus and tap on the door of the bus to open. Thankfully it was the last bus for the night and not much passenger inclusive of Tiffany is in the bus but the bus driver was not willing to open the door to let this unknown stranger with the Iron Man mask onto the bus.

"Hey, what is going on!" one of the man in the bus shouts.

"There is this weirdo blocking the road" the bus driver shouted in return.

"The hell?" the man stands up to have a good look of what is going on.

Tiffany tilts her head a bit more as she leans on her forehead this time, to have a good look who is the weirdo that stopped the bus, her eyes widens at the familiar looking hoodie. Just in time, Taeyeon turn her head around. Tiffany jaw drops open wide seeing the Iron Man mask. She quickly picks her handbag up, the last thing she want Taeyeon to do is to cause a problem with her appearance, _what would the paparazzi writes about this…_Tiffany quickly make her way to the front, where the driver is at, "I know this person, sorry, let me down"

The bus driver shook his head in disbelief but open the door anyway.

Tiffany get off the bus, as soon as she does that, Taeyeon pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly.

The bus drove off taking a small right turn to avoid Taeyeon's parked car at the side of the street with a loud honk as though to scold her for her doings.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY NOW!? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! HOW CAN YOU-" Tiffany slaps Taeyeon's chest multiple of times before giving in and buries her face into Taeyeon's chest as she cries her heart out, hugging Taeyeon in return. They just met, but God, she miss being with Taeyeon.

"Mi…I can't just let you go just this way" Taeyeon whisper, "I had to do something before I regret for eternity"

Tiffany sobs while shaking her head in disapproval in what they are doing right now and in whatever Taeyeon is about to do, she can't let her continue doing so, she needs to be firm, she needs to be fair to both her and Taeyeon. Taking a whole courage, she looks at Taeyeon as she breaks the hug, shaking her head again, a sign to Taeyeon not to do anything silly that could make her unable to decide. But looking at the Iron Man in front of her now, caused her to sniffle a little as she accidentally let out a soft giggle.

"You look silly" said Tiffany, her voice cracking at the end as she sniffs.

"Don't think you're any better" said Taeyeon, running the side of her index finger to wipe the tears away underneath of her puffy eyes, the two giggles weakly at each other, "I'm not going to make it hard for you but please be fair to me at least?"

Tiffany pouts, but she's glad that at least Taeyeon knows what is on her mind, "What is it?"

"Spend some quality time with me? Before you leave…" Taeyeon plead, "I know you may think it will be harder for us to leave if we do, but whether we spend some time together or not, it is going to be hard for us to leave each other anyway. So, why not, why can't we cherish the remaining time we have for each other…together"

"I hate it" Tiffany groans, cuddling into Taeyeon's arms again, "…hate it when you got the right word at the right time…how it makes sense"

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany even tighter than before, her forehead pressing on Tiffany's head, "I hate that the fact that I have to wait for another two years to call you mine again" she groans.

In agreement, Taeyeon had finally managed to persuade Tiffany to stay with her for the few weeks before leaving Korea for her me time. Though they were together in one house, it was still awkward for Tiffany to be clingy to Taeyeon like how they used to be, after all she has been through, at times when Taeyeon reaches out to touch her, she would flinch or jumped up in shock, causing the both of them to become awkward it and Tiffany could see the guilt in Taeyeon's eyes for not being able to help her on it and that is what makes her more determine to have this me time for time being.

Taeyeon sat on the bed as she rest her right cheek on her right fist as she watch Tiffany unpacks from the brown boxes of what clothes she should bring and what should she not. Taeyeon even made her promise to leave those that she doesn't want to bring with her, behind.

These few days have been awesome for Taeyeon. She's glad that Yuri understood her situation therefore every practice she is done for the day, she'll head home as soon as she could. Once her schedule is done for the day, she make no waste of time but to head straight home, just so she could spend more time with Tiffany. Even if it's just a measly difference of an hour but time is so precious for them these days and Taeyeon learned to value every bit of seconds that passed.

Tiffany folds some of her favorite clothes and packed them in the huge pink luggage bag that Taeyeon bought it for her as a gift, "Don't you have some vocals practice to do?" Tiffany asked as she looks through the boxes for more of her favorite clothes. Taeyeon shakes her head.

"Yah" Tiffany scolds, it made Taeyeon smile a bit, Taeyeon opens her mouth, but it ended up being a big sigh coming out instead. She looks at Tiffany for a moment, as though to capture every seconds and every inch of Tiffany's face and expressions or movements.

"Don't look at me that way" Tiffany pretends to scoff as she breaks the eye contact and continue to pack her clothing. Taeyeon smile at that.

"Fine" Taeyeon finally said, getting up on her feet as she walks across the wooden floor, she stops right next to me, "Give me a minute, I'll go get my guitar" she left after Tiffany nodded but didn't left for too long, as she really did stick up to what she said, coming back with a guitar in her right hand.

Taeyeon made her way to where she has sat 2 hours ago, she place the guitar properly in a position where she's ready to play, "I'll practice my vocals here, if you don't mind" she asked.

Tiffany shakes her head, showing that she's not minding anything that Taeyeon decides to do. She watches as Taeyeon tune the guitar, give it a few strum and tune it again. She knows not much about a guitar, but watching how Taeyeon was doing the tuning, it look really cool from her view.

"Beautiful breathtaking sight right?" said Taeyeon all of a sudden, without looking at her.

Taeyeon slowly looks up, her teasing eyes meeting with Tiffany's confused ones, "It charms all the fangirls all the time. An all kill" she chuckles, Tiffany rolls her eyes, but a smile appear across her face.

_"__Don't pretend you're sorry, I know you're not..  
You know you got the power, to make me weak inside.  
Girl you leave me breathless but it's okay 'cause you are my survival,  
Now hear me say."_

Taeyeon stops strumming on her guitar after that verse to look at Tiffany a bit before continuing,

_"__I can't imagine life without your love,  
Even forever don't seem like long enough~~"_

Taeyeon closes her eyes as she prepares for the next part, giving out her all,

_"__Cause everytime I breathe, I take you in..  
And my heart beats again~  
Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love.  
Everytime I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love.  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love"_

Taeyeon ends the song smoothly, "You wanna ask me why I picked this song?" she looks at Tiffany.

"Seems like you are urging me to ask you so" Tiffany smirks, but deep in her heart, she wants to hear the whole song of Drowning by Backstreet Boys from Taeyeon's version, never has she imagined a song like this, to be sang by a Korean Girl, so well.

"It was on the radio few nights ago…I sang along with it…and you're in my mind all the time" Taeyeon admits, putting the guitar aside.

Tiffany smile, one of the saddest smile that Taeyeon has seen ever since the time they spent together in this month.

"And I'm telling you this not to make you feel guilty or sad, but to let you know that I love you, I always will" said Taeyeon in a firm and confident tone, Taeyeon offers her palm out at Tiffany, "Can you..come here?" this time, for the first time, Taeyeon asked for a skinship, something they have been avoiding and not bring up about.

Tiffany walks and took Taeyeon's hand, she could feel what feels like a thousand volt going up from her palm up to her body as their hand touches, is how she would describes it.

"It's me" said Taeyeon firmly, at first Tiffany doesn't get why Taeyeon said so, but as Taeyeon use her other hand to taps her lap, she get what Taeyeon meant. She inhale deeply before doing what Taeyeon asked her.

Finally, she sat on Taeyeon's lap.

"Not too difficult right?" asked Taeyeon in concern.

Tiffany shakes her head.

"Not forcing yourself to go against your inner feelings right?" she ask carefully.

Tiffany smile a bit, shaking her head. Seeing how cute Taeyeon is being right now, being so careful towards her, she leans in, kissing Taeyeon's forehead. Now that made Taeyeon smiles.

"Give me some time, Taeyeon-"

Taeyeon press her index finger up against Tiffany's lip, "If that's all that you are asking for, then that is what I am giving you" Taeyeon nod her head once, Tiffany nods in return.

Taeyeon looks away, "Shit..gotta pee"

Tiffany quickly gets off of Taeyeon, giggle at the midget, scrambling off the room in flash.

Taeyeon walks into her room and into the bathroom, she locked the door behind her, pressing both palms at each side of the sink counter top, she hangs her head low, sniff a bit as she felt her nose become runny, the first tear slide down her cheek, falling off midway, the droplet hitting on the black tiles in the bathroom. Shaking her head, she tries to control her tears. Taeyeon breathes harshly, she took all her courage to look at herself in the huge mirror in front of her.

"Pathetic" she said at the mirror, chuckling at herself.

Tiffany looks at the bohemian dress in her hands, she smile at it.

"No"

Wanting to turn her head around to respond to Taeyeon, but her breath was almost taken away in surprise when Taeyeon rest her chin from the back on her shoulder, "Don't bring this…"

"And why not"

"It's almost see through" Taeyeon groans.

Tiffany laughs at the same old jealous Taeyeon that is starting to kick in, "Right" Tiffany folds the clothes and pack it into her luggage bag anyway.

"Hey!" Taeyeon scolds in protest, but her anger were flushed away when Tiffany turns her head around, pressing their lips up together. She tilts her head a bit to the side, to fully capture those lips that she has been longing for, how much she has misses it, into hers.

Firmly, yet soft and gentle at the same time. Pulling Tiffany's bottom lips in between hers.

Tiffany cups Taeyeon's face, to stop the kiss briefly, she looks into Taeyeon's eyes lovingly.

"Lets not get ourselves carried away" Tiffany grins, Taeyeon returns it with a smirk.

"Exactly" said Taeyeon, with a soft smile.

Taeyeon sat at the couch right after her dance practice ended, Yuri quickly made her way to where she is at, she taps the girl on the shoulder, Taeyeon turn to her in respond.

Yuri leans in closer as she whispers, "Shouldn't you be going now?"

Taeyeon leans her chest lower, closing the gap in between her chest and thighs, she clutches both of her hands tightly together, she scowled just by the thoughts of it, she can't remember since when time has passed on so smoothly. Without realizing, just by the thoughts of it, her eyes were tearing up.

Yuri frowns seeing how hurt Taeyeon is being right now, she reaches forward to give an encouraging squeeze on Taeyeon's shoulder, "You can go if you want, Tae…that is why I end today's practice earlier-" her words were cut short when Taeyeon shakes her head slowly.

"I can't make it more difficult for her" said Taeyeon bitterly, shaking her head once again.

Not wanting to cry in front of her manager, her best friend, Taeyeon kept herself distracted by the things in the dance studio, her eyes wanders around, not wanting to keep her mind focus on one thing, one thing that could lead her to cry.

"Don't you think it's best to give her a proper goodbye?" asked Yuri carefully, squeezing and tapping a few times on Taeyeon's shoulder.

Taeyeon smile to herself apologetically, "I'll never say goodbye to her" once she realize she will be going home to an empty place, where the other presence has left, unwillingly, a single tear slide across her face.

In her white sneakers, baby blue skinny jeans along with her black collar tee. She walk across the big white tiles as she watches other passengers hurrying themselves to check in, while some made their way to the counter to ask for something, others are probably just like her, waiting for her flight, for her turn.

Tiffany sees an empty bench somewhere near the check in counter, she drags her luggage bag behind her and go for that seat. As she sat and left her luggage bag standing in front next to her, Tiffany went through her passport to make sure that everything she needs later for checking in, is in her hand.

Slowly, very deeply in her thoughts, she remembers something.

_The very first time huh, Kim Tae Yeon._

Tiffany turns her head to the right side, being on an empty bench alone obviously means there was no one beside her, but through her vision, she remembers seeing that girl in her long and heavy looking brown locks, how fair Taeyeon's skin was, as though she was a porcelain doll.

Tiffany smiles as her mind is replaying that very old and wonderful scene where she comes to know Taeyeon for the first time.

"It's a bother, don't you think" Tiffany mutters to herself the exact same sentence that Taeyeon ever first said to her, remembering exactly the reason why she actually turn her head around to look at Taeyeon for the first time. Tiffany could only giggles to herself as she finds it funny how she remembers what Taeyeon exactly said to her that causes her to think that the idol was so full of herself.

She smiled even more remembering how annoyed she felt as Taeyeon continues talking to her, invading her privacy instead of letting her sit there alone quietly. It made her smile becomes even wider when she remembers how after Taeyeon fully introduces herself of who she is and even offered for Tiffany to take a picture with her, but Tiffany totally went out of it and said she wasn't even a fan of hers and how shock Taeyeon were at that time, _and look at where we are today, Taeyeona…_

"Excuse me"

Someone interrupts Tiffany in her deep thoughts, she snaps out of it and turn around to only find a man, well dressed in a full suit, with a warm smile on his face as he bows his head a little bit, "Yes?" Tiffany ask as she looks at the man.

"Are you Ms. Hwang?" he asked, Tiffany nodded her head, "Then this is a parcel for you" he continues as he offers a medium size brown packaging of box to towards Tiffany.

"Me?"

He nodded his head again.

"From whom?" she asked.

"Then perhaps, after taking a look at it, would give you an answer to your question" he smiles again.

Hesitantly, Tiffany took the box and have it place on her thighs before she looks at the man one more time, no suspicious look. _Couldn't be a bomb… _Tiffany shakes her head, feeling how silly her thoughts were, but still, it's better to be safe than sorry. She looks around to see if it's any by standers nearby that asked the man to deliver this to her. But seemingly, everyone around her is just minding their own business, her eyes wanders back to the man who is still looking at her.

"Have a safe flight, Ms. Hwang" he bows.

Tiffany bowed her head a little bit in return. After the man left, Tiffany looks at the box being prettily tied by a light pink ribbon, she undo the pink ribbon and took the cover of the box lid off. Amongst the pink shredded paper, Tiffany dug thoroughly and her fingers touch against something, reaches for it blindly, she pulls it out.

A book with its front page printed an eye which she knows who it belongs to, the title of the book says it all'**GREY' **by **E L JAMES, Fifty Shades of Grey as told by Christian**. Tiffany almost chuckled seeing the book itself, she looks around again, half hoping that the person who gave her this would be somewhere here, but at the same time, she doesn't want anything to obstruct her determination for their better future that she hopes they'll have someday. Confuse with her own feelings, Tiffany rubs it off by placing the book aside and look thoroughly the box again before she discards it, this time, below the box, her fingers hit against something of what it felt like, hard plastic.

Pulling it out through the shredded papers, she's already tearing up seeing what is held up in her hands because she realize just how much she has fallen in love with this person and how much she has already miss her even though they are still in the same country.

Tiffany breathes out longingly, "Tae~" her lips curved into a frown after the name left the tip of her tongue, she grips the Iron Man mask tightly with her fingers, before hanging her head lower so she could avoid letting people see that she's suddenly crying all by herself, she just don't need any extra attention.

_"__Miyoung, you are catching more unwanted attention right now" said Taeyeon.  
"How did you know my name?" she asked in surprise.  
"This"  
Taeyeon held up the 50 shades of Greed novel in her hand at Tiffany's sight.  
"Your name was written on the inside of the first page, that's how"  
She quickly snatches the book back into her hands._

_"__Pretty kinky for someone like you to read such novel"_

She place the Iron Man mask back into the box and put the box beside her instead as she picks up the book and flips off the front cover, smiling brightly as it happens the way she has guessed it. The first page of the empty page is written in beautiful small writings which she knew who it is.

"**Hey Mi, I don't know how many times I've pick up and drop a pen in my entire life, but I did so when I am writing to you now. I hope you'll understand why I decide to keep myself busy today instead of spending the last hours with you. It's not going to be a goodbye for us, because we'll be meeting soon again. I hope everything will go smoothly for you, Mi..and I'm going to work hard till we meet again.. The airport is one of the best place for me, because it is where I meet you, it is where we were fated to meet and be in each other's live. You don't have to tell me where you are, because my heart is with you and when the time comes, I'll come and look for my heart again. I'll always love you, please remember this. Wherever you are. You will always be in my heart and mind. –Taeyeon-"**

Tiffany runs her fingers through the writings, she fish her phones out from her pocket to text some special someone.

Half heartedly, she unlocks the door to her penthouse with her key card, she looks into the dark room as it reflects perfectly of how she's feeling right now. Darkness. Turning the lights on, her eyes widen in surprise, far left corner in her living room.

Taeyeon drops the key card and her handbag onto the dining table and walks to the new side corner of her living room.

Her walls used to be painted all black, but this specific corner of the wall is no longer black but pink instead with a new white chair that Taeyeon has never seen before, on the pink wall, there's a few photo frames nailed onto it, it's a couple of their selfies that they have taken before. Then Taeyeon realize, on the white chair, sits a pillow, she picks up and realize the pillow cover is actually a print out consist of their pictures taken together.

Taeyeon sees an envelope sitting on the chair behind the pillow where she picks it up. Sitting on the chair now, Taeyeon rips open the envelope to pull the letter out, she smiled upon looking at the cute writings.

"**Dear Taeyeon, I'm sorry if the pink isn't going well with your black walls, but hey, it's Mi's corner anyway, so no complaints :P I can't do very much since I am running out of time and knowing you, you'll never be able to say goodbye to me on the last day so I had everything planned out and well, I guess, thankfully, I know you well enough ;) Taeyeon, you don't need me to furnish the entire house to just remember me because with our pillow, just hug it till I'm back :P okay? Tae…I'm sorry I made such decisions, the pain won't be forever I promise..Soon, before we know it, we'll be saying our hello again :D you're the root to my tree Taeyeon, so you have to stay strong as your tree is trying her best to be extremely strong to stand tall! Thank you for always fighting for me and not giving up on me, Tae…I'm glad that I choose you instead of anyone else in the end. You've rock my world! HWAITING KIM TAE TAE! Xoxo, Fany"**

She smile, but she can't avoid letting out a sigh knowing that she'll be away from her.

Just then, she hears a notification coming from her phone. Reluctant to let go of the pillow, she hugs it tightly and made her way to the dining table where she left her handbag at.

Her eyes widens at who the sender is,

**[Thanks for the kinky novel! It's going to be a good company for my flight later ;)][Tiff Tae]**

Taeyeon smirks at the message, she finds it cute as she could totally imagine how Tiffany would say it, how her teasing expressions would be.

**[I'm digging into the pink 3][Tae Tiff]**

**[Just the wall? How about the rest of the stuffs? ):][Tiff Tae]**

**[Love your effort3][Tae Tiff]**

**[Love yours too..^^][Tiff Tae]**

They are both glad that their text messages are keeping them accompany, Tiffany looks at her watch strap around her wrist where else, Taeyeon is looking at the clock on her wall.

**[I'll be checking in pretty soon][Tiff Tae]**

**[Take care please….Take care of Mi for me :3][Tae Tiff]**

**[LOL! I will dork. You too][Tiff Tae]**

**[Obviously I'll be taking good care of myself! /roll eyes/ :3 I'm still going to look for my heart, remember?][Tae Tiff]**

Tiffany sends a thumb up emoticon.

**[Mi..][Tae Tiff]**

**[Yes?][Tiff Tae]**

**[I want to grow old with you][Tae Tiff]**


	38. Chapter 38

After the long and tiring 10 hours of flight, Tiffany has finally arrived at her new destination, a place where she is going to start anew. She stood by the side of the conveyor belt for her luggage bags. Just then, appearing at the exit of the conveyor belt, opposite of where she stood, the sight of bright pink bag appears. Then she remembers when she first met Taeyeon and once they arrived in States, at that time, Taeyeon commented that her pink luggage bag were so bright that hardly anyone could not ignore or not notice it, it was that time, Taeyeon gave her an umbrella and a note that contains a handwritten telephone number.

Tiffany smiled to her thoughts.

Once she's done picking up her luggage bags, she proceed to check out and head to the lobby where she was supposed to meet up with one of the staffs of her new job where her manager was kind enough to arrange such convenient transport for her.

While awaiting, Tiffany informed her mum about her safe arrival through email by her phone. That was when an old and classic yellow mini cooper drives into the pickup area. Tiffany watch how the driver, a man she believe younger than herself whom she's not sure if he could even be categorize as a man or preferably more suitable to be categorize as a boy instead- he was slowing down as his eyes were busy scanning around.

_He's definitely not local_, Tiffany thought to herself as she watches the car now slowly driving pass her. Shrugging her shoulders, perhaps is a wrong call, Tiffany continues to wait. Not until the car went pass her, stops and the driver got out.

"Um" he took off his NY baseball cap and scratches his head out of frustration, and then their eyes met in contact as other people at the lobby seems to be minding their own business. His eyes were filled with curiosity and tons of questions that he wants to ask her while hers was just trying to fit the answers to his questions.

"Hwang Mi Young?" he said out loud with his big black orbs staring into her brown ones that widens in embarrassment but she nodded her head anyway. He breaks into a very beautiful smile at her respond which automatically made her smile back in return, "Ayo! Heyyy" from a curios boy, he quickly changes into one happy relief boy.

Now he's waving to her- much too happily as he walks to her, putting his cap back on, pulling them slightly to the side. From the way his body slightly bounces up and down as he made her way towards her, she could easily tell that he is most probably into hip hop or something, at least.

"Hi" he greets again once he stood right in front of her.

"Hey" Tiffany returns.

"I'm Jackson, Lucas hyung sent me over to get you"

"…Korean?" she's surprised that he is even speaking in Korean to her after their casual American greeting.

Jackson shook his head, "Asian" he grins cutely.

"Ahh"

"Come on now" he grabs the two luggage bags off from Tiffany and head back to the yellow mini cooper where he parked, "We can catch up when we're in the car" said Jackson as he turn his head around to look at Tiffany who still stood at the same place where he left her.

Quickly, Tiffany followed.

Jackson puts the bags into the trunk and got into the driver seat, when he was done putting his own seat belt on, he turn to look at Tiffany- again, their eyes met and he gave her the cutest grin ever. Which made him look even much younger than his own age.

"Nice to meet you, Hwang Mi Young" he turn his head around to look at her and even offered his right hand for a handshake.

"Keepyoureyesontheroad" Tiffany said quickly in a panic.

Jackson chuckles out loud, "Noona, you have to relax, I'm a skilled driver"

That cheeky personality does kind of reminds Tiffany of some certain someone.

_I wonder what she is doing right now _Tiffany looks at the mini digital time on the car dashboard, 12:21pm, which means its 4:21pm in Korea. _Taeyeon fighting _Tiffany cheered silently in her mind. Her mind was telling her to give Taeyeon a message about her safe arrival but nor has she gotten any messages from Taeyeon either. But anyway, her heart reminded her, the reason why she's actually here today, right now.

"Are you usually that quiet?" asked Jackson out of the blue.

"Are you usually this talkative?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes" he chuckles, Tiffany chuckled out as she did not expect such reply, "Aigoo, noona, we're going to be colleagues, we'll need to communicate anyway, so let me warm up with you" he pleads softly.

"You spoke Korean earlier…and said you're not a Korean…?"

"Mm-hmm" he nod, "I'm from Hong Kong actually, then I went to Korea for try outs"

"What kind of try outs?"

"I wanna be a superstar!" he laughs a bit, "But I failed" he pouts.

"Why"

"I know right, I asked them too" he pretends to growl.

Tiffany sigh softly.

"Noona, you know I'm just exaggerating because I'm trying to be funny right?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't be annoyed by my personality? Like those CEO of big singing company did"

Tiffany chuckles at the surprising remark, "What did they say about you?"

"Hyper active, too much sugar rush" he answered with a dead dull tone, making Tiffany had to stifle her giggles at it, he turn around a bit to look at her for a bit, "You should smile more often Noona"

For what it seems like, to be a short journey. Jackson park his car at one of the open space carpark and got out from the car and immediately went to unload his trunk for the luggage bags, Tiffany turns her head around to look at him.

"We're…here?" she asked, looking around but they were only surrounded by a huge empty space, except there's a few small stalls here, selling seafood and coconut water, but she remembers applying a job for a resort, that seemingly not be in any sight of hers right now. Unknowingly, Tiffany clutches her seat belt tightly in her grip, her knuckles were turning pale as her grip tightens.

He smile to her again, "No noona" he points to his right side, all Tiffany sees is a long pier ahead, "A motorboat will be picking us up real soon"

_Don't over think again Tiffany, well, you over analyse that Mr. Asshole and look at what he did to you-_Tiffany sighs mentally, remembering about her past stupidity that causes her life to change because of it, what's worse, it's not changing to a good one. It has darken her a part of her life a lot. _You're here for a change, a new you._

She steps out from the car and stretch a bit as she inhales deeply, no buildings, not much vehicles- _this is kind of nice, aside from being a city girl, and this is a perfect getaway _she smile at her own thoughts, she turn around to where the pier is.

Tiffany wonder how silly she is to even missed out a huge island in the middle of the beautiful blue ocean across the pier.

"Beautiful right?" said Jackson from the back of the car, he slams the trunk close and locked the car.

Tiffany quickly made her way to the back of the car as well, as she reaches out to grab hold onto one of her luggage bag holder, "Let me have one…I know it's kinda heavy"

"Nah is cool" Jackson shrugs, as he want to hold more of the bag holder to have a proper firmer grasp, he accidentally brushed his knuckles against Tiffany's, due to the contact of it, Tiffany gasp and let go of the holder almost immediately. She blush at her own reaction, ever since the incident, she has try to go for less skinship with anyone she's with in the same space, except for Taeyeon. Somehow, she is not so sensitive towards Taeyeon's skinship- maybe perhaps because Taeyeon knew there was a fine line to Tiffany's limit therefore she always know when to stop or not to push over it when it reaches Tiffany's limit.

"Sorry" he apologize, "Noona.." now that his voice is no longer overjoy, just slightly much more mature in a way for his own age, "Let me help you with the bags okay? Lucas hyung have specifically instructed me to look after my new colleague properly"

Tiffany look at Jackson for a bit- finally with not much choice, she gives in with a smile, "Okay"

He smiles in return to the girl older than him, "Lets go" signalling her to come with him by bobbing his head towards where the pier is.

They took a walk to the end of where the pier, Tiffany look out at the beautiful blue sea in front of her, white sand behind her, she inhales deeply, closing her eyes the moment she does so.

_A new start._

A motorboat arrives by the pier, picking them up, Jackson hands over Tiffany's luggage bags to the motorboat driver. Jackson step one foot into the motorboat while the other still on the pier, he held his right hand up at Tiffany, offering to help her in into the motorboat.

"Is okay, I can manage this" said Tiffany as she sits on the pier so that the distance of her feet and the motorboat is shorten, prepping herself ready mentally, she uses both her palms to lift her butt up a bit off the pier and jumps into the motorboat. Awkwardly, Jackson quietly lifts his other leg off the pier and told the driver to go. On the inside, Tiffany was hoping that Jackson wouldn't misunderstand her reactions towards his offer.

As the island is zooming in her view as they were heading there, the resorts become clearer in Tiffany's eyes and this place already looks like a heaven. No tall corporate buildings but just the resorts and villas, some even build on water. No drive way for cars though Jackson told her the only transports they have there is a mini bus, trishaws, bicycles and a few golf carts for the convenience to bring the guest to their villa for their stays.

The motorboat parks by the place prepared by the resort, Tiffany is the first to jump onto the white sand by the shore, she smiles as the place looks incredibly amazing already, peaceful and beautiful. She turns around to see Jackson having small difficulties to balance himself with Tiffany's two luggage bags. She chuckles, "Come on" she reach out towards Jackson.

He groans at her teases, feeling slightly insulted, he pretend to sulk, shaking his determinedly. Eagerly to show Tiffany that he can do it himself, losing a step, he went off balance and fall completely on his front.

The motorboat driver shook his head as he laughs out loud and wave goodbye to Tiffany as he walks away towards the resort.

"God" she stifle her giggles, running to his side. Tiffany squats right next to him, patting his back, "So much for showing off huh, Jackson?"

He lifts his right index finger up before lifting his face off from the sand, "Noona. Don't" causing Tiffany to laugh even more, "So you like that huh?" he looks at her, a smile appearing on his face now.

"Like what?"

"Slapstick"

Tiffany shook her head but a smile keeps remaining on her face, "Sometimes, perhaps?"

"Come on, lets go" Jackson smirks and got back onto his feet, continue carrying the luggage bag on each side of his shoulders.

They took a short walk as Jackson leads the way. They were first welcomed by a one way driveway, standing in the middle is a big fountain, behind the fountain, is a one story building.

"This is the main lobby" Jackson points to the white building, "Where the entire guest checks in and out, the driveway is for the bellboy to drive the golf cart to transport the guest to their villa, room or private house resort once they check in, or sends them to the pier once they checks out."

Tiffany nodded her head.

"Lucas hyung's office is in there" he explains.

"Thanks"

Jackson continues to lead Tiffany the way to the manager's office once he drops off her luggage bags by the receptionist. Stopping at one point where there's a wooden door with a gold label labelled 'Manager' Jackson points at it, he smile to Tiffany, the girl nods her head, signalling him that he does not need to explain on this one. Knocking twice on the door, Jackson pressed his ear up against the wooden door.

"He's in" Jackson said to Tiffany softly, Tiffany did an okay sign.

"Come in"

"Okay" said Jackson to Tiffany, "I'll be at the receptionist"

"Thanks again Jackson" said Tiffany once more before entering into the manager's office.

Tiffany opens the door, she was greeted by the back of a man, which she could already tell is an American, he turn around, smiling at the first greet.

"Well hello" the first thing he said as he walks back to his seat behind the desk, "Come have a seat" he points at the vacant seat at the front of his desk. Tiffany did as told.

He took a brown file that was sitting on his desk and look through it, "Stephanie, right?"

"Yes..." she answers softly.

"I'm Lucas by the way, the one you emailed to" he smiles politely, "I must say, you look very shy in person...Based on the picture you sent it, I thought you are the jolly active type"

"I'm urm..."

He laughs a bit, "Relax, Stephanie...It's not even your first day yet. But I hope you blend in soon. We have a lot of staffs here but it's nearing the holiday season soon and this place will be packed in no time"

Tiffany nodded.

Lucas flips onto a few pages in the brown file he held in his hands, then he studies it for a bit before putting it onto the desk and slide it across the table towards Tiffany, "Here"

"Two years contract after the first 3 months of probations and when you're confirmed. You will be allocating in the customer service team. I'll have Jackson to bring you to your dorm where you're going to be living in and thereafter, you can look around, get familiarize with the place in 3 days as much as you can, rules are in the brown file. Any other questions that you are not cleared about, you can look for me or just ask your colleagues, they are all alright" said Lucas, "Okay?"

"Yes. Got it" she said with an instant smile.

"Keep that one on when you start working" said Lucas as he points at Tiffany's face.

She cover her mouth as she blushed at the sudden compliment and nodded her again.

"Get yourself busy knowing our resorts today, I expect you to start handling a few guests yourself on the third day with no trouble..."

"That's a very high expectation, Mr. Lucas"

"Because I have confidence in you, Stephanie...a young girl like you, to be all the way across the world to work, says a lot"

_If only you knew what is the main reason why I'm here at work..._

"How's Jackson?"

Tiffany raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I hope he didn't make you feel uncomfortable by his talkativeness" Mr. Lucas chuckles.

"Oh...that, well, he's alright" Tiffany assures.

"Though he's here for only half a year...but because of his bright personality, many guests love his outgoing attitude and, he's very good in getting along with the staffs here. So I've assigned him during these three days, he'll have to help you to suit in as much as possible"

"Thank you for the opportunity again, Mr. Lucas"

"I only gave you the chance, an opportunity is where it comes from your own efforts" he smiles.

"Understood" she smiles back in return.

"Good" said Mr. Lucas, he taps once on his table and got off from his chair, "Go through with the file, sign at the last page in there when you're done reading it, have them on my table by the 3rd day before you start working, okay?" he walks over to the other side of the table where Tiffany is at.

"Okay"

"Go on, follow Jackson to check into your dorm...you'll have a roommate by the way, if that's alright with you?" asked Mr. Lucas as he watch Tiffany gets onto her feet, hugging the file against her chest.

"I'm alright with that"

They exited the office room and heads to the reception where they find Jackson smiling brightly as he chats up with the receptionist, whom obviously enjoys it a lot.

"Flirting at during working time is prohibited Jackson" said Mr. Lucas loudly.

Causing the receptionist to blush and quickly turn away to continue doing her work.

Jackson scratches the back of her head, grinning in an adorable way as he walks to them, "I'm on leave today, remember? So practically, I am not violating the rules"

Mr. Lucas shakes his head disapprovingly but smirk in the end at Jackson's mischievous answer.

"Bring Stephanie to her dorm, Jackson. Let her have some rest and be sure to guide her to the restaurant when dinner starts for the staffs. You can follow the time of your usual shift." Said Mr. Lucas, he turns around to face Tiffany after that, "Take the rest you need, I'm sure you are tired with the long distance travelling..start by tomorrow morning. I'll assure Jackson brings you around and introduces you to all the staffs if its possible"

"Is not" said Jackson with a groan, "50 over staffs" he reminds his manager.

"I still have a meeting later, I'll catch up later on. Jackson" he bids, "Nice to have you joining the family, Stephanie"

"Thank you Mr. Lucas" said Tiffany.

"Hey Mohash" Jackson called out cheerful to an Indian guy whom dressed up in a suit, "Mind to lean me a golf cart?"

"What are you up to again, Jackson" he eyed the boy suspiciously.

Jackson roll his eyes as smirking as he shakes his head, he shakes both his hands that were holding the two luggage bags and turn his head a bit to look at Tiffany who is coming in their way, "New girl"

"Yours?" Mohash asked in return with a playful smirk as well.

Jackson shook his head, "Well no. Our colleague. She's joining the customer service team"

"She looks really pretty" Mohash whispers in return, "WELL HELLO" he greets loudly upon Tiffany's arrival, it startle the poor girl a bit before she smiles back politely at the greetings.

"Hi"

"Mohash. Keys~" Jackson pretends to sigh out in tiresome.

"Well. Looks like someone need to hang around in the gym more often" Mohash cid as he walks over to the key box hanged at the wall, to grab a pair of keys.

"Hey what? You know I do go to the gym" Jackson corrects Mohash.

"Not for work outs" he corrects Jackson in return.

Jackson chuckles out loudly awkwardly, he grabs the keys from Mohash, "Thanks bro. Come on Hwang Mi Young"

They both got into a golf cart after Jackson place the luggage bags at the passenger seats at the back behind them, "So-"

"Jackson" Tiffany crosses her arms.

"Um...yeah?" he was taken aback by her sudden seriousness, her cold face.

"You've got to stop calling me by my full name"

Jackson's eyes widens a little, "..Okay...noona"

Tiffany breaks into a huge grin at his nervous reaction.

"What the?"

"I was just kidding~~~" Tiffany smacks his back.

" . Really funny noona, really" he shakes his head in disbelief but he was smiling so Tiffany was glad he did not take her too seriously, "I know. Stephanie right? Hyung only told me your Korean name, he thinks I would be happy to have another Asian family to join us"

Tiffany smiled, trying to look around as much as she could while Jackson was driving them to the dorm where Tiffany will be living from today onwards.

"I preferred to call you noona anyway" said Jackson.

Tiffany looks at him, smiling "I don't mind that"

Soon, they arrive at a single storey of houses, it was located somewhere further away from the guest villas and resorts, she guessed this is their dorms where all the other staffs live.

"Where do you stay Jackson?"

"Behind this row of houses, the girls' lives at the front, and boys at the back" said Jackson.

"Wow...this looks amazing"

"It is" said Jackson.

"It's a very beautiful place" Tiffany added, she felt good at least that she has made the right decision and write in for this job vacancy.

"House number 8" said Jackson as he drives into the small garage.

"Mr. Lucas said I'll be having a roommate with me" said Tiffany as she got out from the cart, "Do you...like know anything about her?"

Tiffany walks to the back of the cart and quickly took one of the luggage bags of hers, Jackson stare at her doings, she grins, "You've been helping all day...thank you"

Jackson smiled and took the other bag, "Brittany. Yes, senior who has worked here for 3 years"

"Wow...3"

Jackson nods, "She's a cool noona too, so no worries"

"I'm not" Tiffany winks.

Unlocking the front door, "NOOOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAA"

Tiffany had to let go of her bag to cover both her ears at the loud shouting.

"Jackson, do you have to?"

An American girl came out from another room. She's taller than Jackson, amazing big blue eyes with light brown straight hair.

"Hi there"

Tiffany took a step forward to greet the girl with a handshake, "You must be Brittany"

"And you're Stephanie" answers Brittany, she exchange handshakes with Tiffany but pulled the girl in for a hug. Shock by the sudden doings, especially with the skinship they are having right now, but somehow, a welcoming hug is making Tiffany feels a lot better.

"You must be really young!" Brittany breaks the hug and she held Tiffany by the shoulders, scanning the girl up and down, "and really very pretty too!"

"I'm 26"

"Now you're just making me jealous" Brittany frowns.

"...you look young too, how old are you?" Tiffany asked in interest.

"29" she said in a very dull tone, the two girls ended up chuckling.

Jackson clears his throat on purpose.

"Leave the bag there, I'll show her where her room is after our small conversation finish" Brittany jokes, wrapping an arm around Tiffany's shoulders, pulling the girl closer to her. Tiffany stood there shyly and awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to all this all of a sudden but she's glad that her roommate is so welcoming.

Jackson looks at Brittany at an uninterested expression, "Girls"

"I'll see you during dinner" said Jackson, waving goodbye as he walks to the door.

"Jackson" Brittany calls out, he turn around to look at her, she shows her right palm, "Keys"

"What!"

Tiffany looks at the two in curiosity.

"Noona, I gotta go back-"

"Lucas gave you a day off right, your dorm is just at the back"

"One street away"

"So?"

"Noona"

"I'll meet you at the restaurant"

Jackson rolls his eyes but placed the keys to the golf cart on Brittany's hand anyway, "Bye other noona" he waves to Tiffany.

After Jackson left, Brittany picks up Tiffany's other bag where Jackson has left, "Don't worry, that boy is young but he's really just a sweet guy" Tiffany tries to reach out to take her bag from Brittany but the girl stops her, "No...come on, I'll show you your room"

Tiffany follows Brittany, "On the right is my room" she turns to the right short hallway which leads to a door at the end, "Yours will be on the left" they turned to the left and continued going to the other room.

Brittany opens the door, "Now this is your room" the two girls' steps into a room with white floral wallpapers and a single bed with blue covers. Cupboard at the other end, beside it, was a desk. Brittany place the luggage bag that she took beside of the bed, "I'll let you have some time to adjust, get some rest, dinner is at 7"

"Thank you" said Tiffany.

Brittany smiles, "You're welcome. If you need me, I'll be outside but dear, you better take a nap...you look exhausted" she pats Tiffany on the head softly and leaves Tiffany's room for the girl to have her own privacy.

Tiffany unzips her luggage bag, the first thing she took out is the Iron Man mask, looking around, she sees one of the walls, beside the door, a nail, Tiffany hangs the Iron Mask there. _What are you doing now, Taeyeon...I miss you already._

Taeyeon is done with the meeting, she exits the meeting room and heads towards the practice room not knowing where else she should go. Her mind is just troubled and too much of thinking is causing her to feel very restless about it.

_Tiffany._

She enters the practice room and slums herself tiredly on the couch, she pulls her phone out. No messages from Tiffany, _where are you..._ Taeyeon unlocks her phone and pressed the Kakao apps, pressing into the chatbox in between her and Tiffany, but she stopped the moment her typing keypad appears because her mind is now reminding her, the main reason why Tiffany has left. To have some self time to start anew.

Taeyeon drape an arm across her eyes.

"Hey"

Taeyeon lifts her arm off, surprised but remained a calm expression on her face when she sees the other appearance of someone else in the same room as her. Minah place the 3 stories food Tupperware on to the table in front of the couch.

"Hey" Taeyeon replied with no interest or whatsoever.

"I heard Yuri said you're going to start kicking off with your world tour soon?" she asked.

"Yeap"

"Well, you can't be losing weight and all if you are going to start the tour" she undo the first Tupperware, "You look haggard"

Taeyeon feels her own cheeks, "Really? Don't worry, I'm fine"

"Your fans are going to be very worry about you, Taeyeon..." she offers Taeyeon the first set of food on the top Tupperware, "Come on, sit up"

"I'm not hungry Minah..." Taeyeon groans, back to covering her eyes with her arm.

"I don't want to see you being this way, breaking up isn't an issue"

Minah didn't know the truth behind of what happened to Tiffany, all she heard was that Tiffany has left Taeyeon and the girl has been acting weird ever since then. Not weird as though it can be an issue, but Taeyeon begins to isolate herself from being in a crowd if she could, she have lose a lot of weight lately and due to being really fair, her skin seems to be palling, especially on her face. Her eye bags are getting more obviously ever since she pales.

"...to you" Taeyeon mumbles.

Things become quieter after that, but not for too long. Taeyeon then felt something pressed up against her expose lips underneath her arm, slowly, Taeyeon lifts her arm off, "What-"

"I'm sorry, I just- just eat the food okay, everyone who cares about you, will be worried" quickly as fast as she gets in, she left.

Taeyeon groans out loudly.

Krystal stood aside as Minah rushes out, "Woah" her hand pressed up against the door, preventing it from closing.

"Sorry" said Minah as she quickly rushes off.

"What did you do to her" asked Krystal as she steps in.

"It's more like what she has done to me"

"Yyyahh, get up" Krystal instructs.

"You're starting to sound a lot like your sister" said Taeyeon in annoyance.

"Fine" Krystal sat on Taeyeon's abs, causing the girl underneath her to let out a grunt.

"Get off you pig" Taeyeon scolded.

"Lunch box, wow, she made you this?" Krystal leans over a bit just to grab the 1st tray of the lunch box that Minah has left for Taeyeon on the table, she took a piece of the Kimbap and threw the whole into her mouth, "Not bad" she chews thoroughly, "Open up"

"I'm not hungry" Taeyeon groans, "Get up"

"Tiffany"

"Wha-" Taeyeon almost choke when Krystal took the advantage, seeing that she opens her mouth to speak again, slips the whole piece of kimbap into her open mouth.

"Chew. Don't spit out" Krystal demands fiercely, her eyes were so wide open that they look so deathly threatening.

Leaving Taeyeon no choice at all but to chew as she was being told. Krystal now sit herself up on the couch instead.

"Why are you here anyway?" and Krystal wasn't lying when she said the Kimbap that Minah made was good, the taste were fresh and not sure if it's because of her growling stomach, Taeyeon had to give in into hunger and grab another piece from the lunch box that Krystal is holding with her left hand.

"Unnie and you are leaving next week, so I thought we should just spend a bit more time together-"

"So you could max out on her credit card while she's here" Taeyeon rolls her eyes and took another piece of Kimbap.

"Smart enough" Krystal smirks. She looks at Taeyeon, "Did you...talk to her?"

"Who?"

Krystal puts the lunch box onto Taeyeon's lap instead as the girl sat up as well and much to her own delight, she's eating again.

"Tiffany"

"No. Not after she has left"

"Why?" Krystal looks at Taeyeon, "Don't you want to?"

Taeyeon with no shame, nodded her head.

"But your ego is set up too high and you're waiting for her text instead" Krystal shook her head in disbelief, "Even when you're in such state?"

"What kind of state are you guys even talking about, I'm just fine-"

"You are not, you're isolating yourself from the rest"

"I'm typical"

Krystal looks at Taeyeon, crossing her arms, she looks at her watch, "Oh shit, I'm supposed to tell her I was here" Krystal feels around her cloak, she frowns.

"Why, did you lose your phone again?" Taeyeon look at Krystal.

Krystal pouts and nodded her head with a really sad look on her face.

"Here" Taeyeon hands over her own phone to Krystal.

"Gomawo"

After done sending the text, she returns the phone back to Taeyeon, "Keep eating" she said.

"What does it looks like I was doing..." Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "Come on, you guys have to stop acting like I was killing myself slowly"

"It seems like you're going through depression"

"It'll be over" said Taeyeon.

A ringing tone interrupts their conversation. Krystal fishes her phone out from the pocket of her jeans, she answers the call, she saw Taeyeon giving her a weird look right now.

"Hey unnie, yeah. I'm here already. I'll be up in 5 minutes" said Krystal and then she hung up.

"I thought-"

"So glad it isn't lost" said Krystal over brightly, she then stood up and leaves quickly, just like how Minah did- before Taeyeon could say anything or further questioning on it. Just then, Taeyeon realize what was the reason for Krystal to act that way. She quickly picks her phone up, unlocking the lock screen, the screen lit up, welcomed by the Kakao messaging.

Taeyeon slaps her forehead upon seeing the 'hey' message that was sent to Tiffany but wasn't read it yet.

Taeyeon exits the chat box with Tiffany and enters another one.

[You know I'm only going to have you kill right the next time when we meet?][Tae Krys]

[3 you know you won't][Krys Tae]

[You're just going to thank me later on][Krys Tae]

[I just don't want to look desperate][Tae Krys]

[Missing someone you love a lot, is not just about being desperate][Krys Tae]

Without knowing, Taeyeon emptied the lunch box 1st tray already, she shakes her head with a smile on her face, half thankful that Krystal is actually an annoying demanding person- in a good way.

After dinner, Tiffany made her way back to her dorm, she's ready to call it the night. Since the whole afternoon, instead of taking a nap, she unloaded her luggage bags and settled down with a call to her mum. She bids goodnight to Brittany and went back into her room with a glass of milk.

Turning the lights on, she reaches out to pat the mask hanging by it, "Hey you" she smile to her own silly self, closing the door and took a sip of the milk. Placing it on the desk, she sees her phone beeping in green notification light- initiating that there's a message received.

[Hey][Tae Tiffany]

A message that was received two hours ago, while she was away for dinner. Being introduced to some colleagues who had the same meal time with her, time past really quickly when you're in a conversation with someone else.

[Hi, sorry...just got off from dinner...^^][Tiffany Tae]

Tiffany could practically feel her own heart beating so fast on the inside. It's that fuzzy feeling you get when your crush replies or texts you that kind of feeling.

[Good to hear that. I would've at least expected to get a message from you upon your safe arrival][Tae Tiffany]

Tiffany stares at the message that she has just received, reading it again and again, hoping that it doesn't mean that Taeyeon is pissed off by that. The one reason she did not text Taeyeon about her arrival was because she want to get herself totally fix, since that's the reason why she was here. She thought Taeyeon would understand, she's not going to lie to herself, she was hoping Taeyeon would've text her instead since she has no guts to make the first move after leaving Korea.

[It doesn't matter anymore now that you replied. How was it going on over there?][Tae Tiffany]

[I'm barely here half the day, but everything is fine. Everyone's nice][Tiffany Tae]

[Oh. And I'm sorry for not texting you][Tiffany Tae]

Taeyeon sent an emoticon of an 'OKAY' sign.

[I'm guessing you must be tired right now...talk later. Goodnight][Tae Tiffany]

_Does it matters if I told you that how much I miss you...and your messages are keeping me sane for this moment? _Tiffany smile apologetically at her own thoughts, besides, she wouldn't want to bother Taeyeon tonight since she could felt the tensed up atmosphere right now in between their conversation on Kakao.

Taeyeon on the other hand, is scolding herself for acting so cold. She doesn't know exactly what she wants- No. She's clear of what she wants. The thing that she wanted may not be very appropriate for this moment since she has made promise to herself that she will not let Tiffany knows how desperate she actually wants her to stay by her side. Therefore, less texting meaning less conversation meaning less interactions, or else...she would be fighting against her urge to keep texting Tiffany for 24/7.

_All she has to do is just tell me where she is and 'come find me', I would...urgh! Kim Tae Yeon!_

Taeyeon sighed loudly as she slams her back onto the bed underneath her. Frustrated of herself, wondering how long can she keeps acting this way.

Tiffany got herself prepared for bed once she's done bathing. She picks her phone up again to check for the 10th times, but there was no messages coming from Taeyeon anymore.

[Talk to me if you're not asleep][Tiffany Tae]

She had to, she knows she won't be falling asleep herself tonight if she doesn't do it and that's not going to be much of a help for her 1st official day tomorrow to start learning.

[Why? You can't sleep?][Tae Tiffany]

[Not really, I'm just not that sleepy now. It's almost 1am in Seoul right?][Tiffany Tae]

[Yes, how about you?][Tae Tiffany]

[It's only 9pm][Tiffany Tae]

[That's not a very huge timezone difference...thanks for the hint yo][Tae Tiffany]

Tiffany chuckles at the cute reply.

[Knowing you, emo Taeng, did you eat?][Tiffany Tae]

Taeyeon smirks at the question, then she remembers the sudden kiss she receive from Minah. _I wonder how would she reacts if I tell her so? _Taeyeon shakes her head, deciding not to. Although the kiss doesn't mean anything to her, the least she want to do is causing it to become an issue. _If she cares, good for me but that means she will be bothered by it...but if she doesn't care about the kiss, which makes it bad for me cos she most probably has moved on and start anew without me being in it and has completely gotten me off the list..._

[Yes. I ate. So...how's work today?][Tae Tiffany]

[I'm not starting until two days after...tomorrow will be the day where Jackson is going to bring me around...][Tiffany Tae]

_Oh shit! _It was too late when Tiffany found out, the message was sent anyway.

[Oh cool...hwaiting :D][Tae Tiffany]

_Oh...so now she don't care who is around me? Has she completely let me go? But I thought- _Tiffany was interrupted by another incoming message.

[I don't give much fuck to who this Jackson is. Sounds like a dude. But you better not][Tae Tiffany]

_Now that's more like it, that's the Taeyeon that I know... _Tiffany smile.

[He is a dude. I better not what?][Tiffany Tae]

[Not fall in love with him or something t(=_=t)][Tae Tiffany]

[Now that's just rude kim tae yeon!][Tiffany Tae]

Tiffany sends an angry emoticon.

[It's for him, not you (t=_=)t][Tae Tiffany]

[YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YAH!][Tiffany Tae]

[I don't need to know him][Tae Tiffany]

Tiffany feels her eyes are getting droopy and she wouldn't want to be sleepy and blur on the next day. Besides, she could always text Taeyeon at anytime that she wants, seeing that the atmosphere is back to normal. Taeyeon is being her cute jelly self.

[Lets talk tomorrow, will you sleep as well?][Tiffany Tae]

[I'm already on the bed][Tae Tiffany]

[With whom O_O kkk][Tiffany Tae]

[Your pillow in my arms and your face in my heart and mind][Tae Tiffany]

[Chessy][Tiffany Tae]

[Fany-ahh][Tae Tiffany]

[Yes?][Tiffany Tae]

[I'm not sure for how long I can continue doing this...][Tae Tiffany]

Tiffany gulps worriedly. She knows she is no place to tie Taeyeon down to be single till she nurses herself back to being normal and confident. But at the same time, she doesn't want to hear anything like Taeyeon is dating someone else so quickly.

[I'm going through depression and frustration right now, it's a feeling that I haven't felt for awhile and it can be tiring...but is okay, I know I'm going to make it. I'm just worried about us...our feelings][Tae Tiffany]

[:( I'm sorry...][Tiffany Tae]

[Don't be. I'm not telling you all these to make you feel that way][Tae Tiffany]

[3][Tiffany Tae]

[I don't how long will it takes for you to start anew, but in the end, if it's us being together...I'll take that chance][Tae Tiffany]

[Silly you][Tiffany Tae]

[That's because I love you][Tae Tiffany]

[I love you too][Tiffany Tae]

Tiffany is woken up by the alarm clock that she set up last night after bidding goodnight to Taeyeon. After done cleaning herself for the morning, Brittany and her took the golf cart and drive down to the restaurant where they'll meet Jackson there and others for breakfast.

"So where do you intend to show her today?"

"Lucas hyung said to show her the pool area by the beach, saying there's much more guest needs of interactions over there" Jackson answered, pushing the two plates to each of the girls, food that he has the chef made for them while he was waiting for the girls.

"Thanks" bids Tiffany, amaze by his attentiveness.

"The Asian family is going to meet up" Brittany chuckles.

Tiffany tilts her head.

"Now that you've joined the crew, we actually have three Asians working together" said Brittany.

"Oh..is she-"

"Well, it's a him...and he is hot" Brittany added with a flirty smirk while Jackson shook his head in disbelief.

While Brittany says her goodbyes and starts her duty today.

Jackson brings Tiffany to the destination where he said he would, Jackson and Tiffany went to the pool side to look for that specific person who seems to be in charge of this area. Jackson look around, the life guard seat is unoccupied.

They both walk around, until they heard a loud water pouring out from the pool, they turn around to look at the direction.

There they saw, slightly tanned than fair skin hands pushing himself out of the pool, he got up onto his feet immediately once he's out of the pool, his eyes looks pretty serious while he scans around the pool and saw a familiar looking face looking into his direction, he waves at Jackson.

"Yahhhh~~~~ Hyung!" Jackson waves.

The tanned boy walks towards their direction, while coming into their way, Tiffany completely understands why did Brittany used the term 'hot' to describe this asian dude coming at their way. He's body is completely sculptured up with beautiful firmed six packs abs, the shoulders muscles were looking very much hard rock firmed while his face is a complete set off from his body. Instead of looking like a tough builder, he has a very cute kind of face. His eyes are nearing more to round and innocent, his smile that he gave to Jackson, was showing his pearly white set of teeth. He's like a duplicate of Ken for Barbie.

When she realizes he's right in front of her, only in his red over knees pants, Tiffany immediately looks away. But for him to see such reaction coming from her instantly at his presence, it feels like she just scoffed. Truth is, Tiffany remembers exactly the last time she sees a half naked body of a guy, was from a nasty past happenings.

"Hyung, our new colleague, Stephanie" Jackson introduces.

He nodded his head instead, waiting for at least, Tiffany to look into his way before he greets her properly, "Are you not comfortable of what I'm wearing right now?" he finally had no patience to continue standing there and wait for her to look at him.

Tiffany finally, having no choice but to look at him at his question.

"No" she answers shortly and curtly, _you have no idea what I've been through, that I don't blame you of course, but not every girls enjoy seeing your hot naked body -So-Nice.._ all of this were direct to him as she looks at him.

"You can always curse at me vocally, need not mentally" he smirks threateningly.

"What..."

"Minho hyung is obviously just kidding" Jackson laughs out awkwardly.

"I will the next time if I ever shall have the same thoughts about you" she snaps but smiled in a forceful way.

Minho bowed his head a little bit but he kept his smile on, "Looking forward to it"

"...what-" Jackson looks back and forth confusingly in between the two person, wondering if they were just joking or that they meant it.

"Good day" Tiffany said to Minho without sparing a glance in his directions anymore, "Lets go Jackson, more place to go right? No time to waste" she reaches out to drag Jackson by his wrist to leave with her.

Minho smile at such scene, he wave goodbye to Jackson when the young boy looks at him with confusion of what is going on.

_Another stuck up _Tiffany groans, knowing her days here is going to be long, especially with Minho.


	39. Chapter 39

**DAY-5**

Tiffany has prepared herself to be running around like a headless chicken on the first week of her new job but she has never expect it would be so much more difficult than she have expected it to be. Mary, a senior receptionist has been showing her around and roughly gave her the insight of how they should run the reception area. Since Tiffany is given the job post of customer services, she was expected to at least know every little bit of how the whole resort is running every single day. Though from running back and forth from the reception hall and to the guest rooms or the pool to the gym, every once in awhile, she would run into her boss, Lucas who always caught her being breathless from juggling herself around. He told her that he doesn't expect her to understand every single task in a week, he even said he expect her to grasp it all in a month the least. She would just give a shy smile at his small prep talk and probably nod to his comments on her, but deep in her heart, she's kind of happy that she's busy, because it finally leaves her no free time to think of the unnecessary stuffs that she has tried finding ways to avoid thinking about and this job is doing exactly what she wants.

But on the other hand, it kind of has given lesser time for her and Taeyeon to spend with each other though. On the first two days, they had been texting every morning, depending who wakes up first, mostly, its Taeyeon who text her first since she is 4 hours faster in the time zone. Their chat wasn't anything intimate like how each of them personally thought it would be instead, it was more of a friendly chat of asking what are they doing or have they taken their meals and when night comes, they would sometimes talk about their day. But lately, Tiffany has been working herself out a lot that she comes back late. By the time when it's 12am over at Tiffany's place, it's almost 4am in Seoul.

Taeyeon has insisted that it's alright for Tiffany to text her when she's back in the dorm, doesn't matter how late it could be. She told Tiffany that she has her phone on its loudest volume and on vibrating motion. That's she's sure she could wake up if she receives the text.

For tonight, it's only 10pm and Tiffany has finished her bathing, sitting on her bed, with her phone in her hands, she hugs her knees tightly and closely against her chest, her chin resting on her knee as she scrolls the screen of her phone with her right thumb through her chat with Taeyeon this morning. It was short. Obviously and she was the one who was replying real short. Is not because she wants to ignore the girl or whatsoever, but because she's been feeling extremely tired these days, her body aches the moment when night comes and that she can finally rest. By next morning, the tiredness continues but she has to prepare herself mentally for work.

At the same time, she knows the idol is soon to debut a new album for their upcoming comeback in less than a month. She wouldn't want Taeyeon to be dead tired like her, she knows being an idol is much more difficult than what she's doing right now. Travelling around, going places to another for fan event or fansign, multiples recordings and training in the studio.

Tiffany growls as she hides her face in behind her knees. Until a knock interrupted her frustrating thoughts.

"Come in" Tiffany calls out.

The door unlocks, Brittany pops in with a smile on her face, "How's our darling girl doing today?"

Tiffany smiles tiredly but manages to give genuine thumbs up, "Still alive" she jokes. Brittany steps into the room and sat at the other end of the bed, her gaze falls on the gadget in Tiffany's hand.

"You're on the phone with someone?" asked Brittany.

Tiffany shook her head, "Not exactly...just wondering, if I should...text this someone" she quickly covered herself some blurting out Taeyeon's name, although she's not sure if Brittany knows anything about a Korean Star, but she's not going to risk it.

"This someone sounds like someone special to you" said Brittany sheepishly with a grin.

_Perhaps getting some comment on what I should do...could enlighten this situation here? _Tiffany decides to give it a go, "Brit"

"Yeah?"

"Will you continue to keep in touch...with your exes?"

"Ooo~ Well, I've never keep in touch with any of my exes not unless I still think I have a little feeling for them that I can't get over with" Brittany answered, she points at Tiffany's phone, "Your ex?"

Tiffany nods.

"If you guys are still keeping in touch, it means either one of you, are unable to let go..."

"Well, I can't tell the whole story- it's complicated..but, we broke up because- I think that's what we both need, well, for me, at least that's what I think we both need..."

"You're trying to move on?"

_Move on without Taeyeon in the future? No! ...but- that's just selfish Tiffany, you're the one who asked for this distance and now you even hesitates to text her anymore but yet you don't want to let her go?_Tiffany lets out a sigh at the second of her thoughts.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "I'm still very unclear of what I really want..." she admitted it honestly.

"I know that feeling. That phase. I've been there before. You call it a break, but at the same time you didn't want to let go because you felt like everything you both build, it's going to a waste. But darling, this is life...sometimes, letting go isn't the worst answer to it"

Brittany taps lightly on Tiffany's left foot to get the girl attention back to her, "I can't give you much advice on what you should do, because I don't know the full story of this...so it could be unfair to either you or your ex...but if you really try to move on, you need to put a stop to it instead of playing the game of pull and tug. If you stay unanswered to yourself, you're making your ex to hang in there. You need to be determined of your own decision. So that both you and your ex can move on in life..."

Tiffany force a small smile, Brittany was right but at the same time, she's not ready to completely cut off the ties with Taeyeon. But, Brittany was right. If Tiffany allows this situation to continue, it's going to prolong their pain and hurt that they both are going through right now.

"Don't think too much, perhaps- let nature takes its own course" said Brittany, "Want some cocoa?"

Tiffany smiles, but shake her head to decline the offer of the sweet drink, she needs to set something straight.

"I'll be calling it a night soon, after-" she can't finish her sentence, so instead, she waves her phone instead. Brittany nodded in reply.

"If you change your mind, just come on out..."

"Thanks"

"Goodnight"

"Night" Tiffany bids in return.

Brittany left. Tiffany looks at her phone and decides to do it now rather than later. She takes a deep breath as she unlocks the screensaver of her phone to open the chatbox in between her and Taeyeon.

Hesitated.

#

Taeyeon felt the small vibrations coming from underneath her pillow that her head is resting on before the loud alarm rings into her ear, causing her to jolt up from her sleep. Quickly she sat up in the dark, pulling the phone out from underneath her pillow, any groggy feelings for being woken up left her as she saw the name flashing on the notification bar on her phone.

[Hey, slept?][Mi Tae]

[NOPE! ;) Finished work?][Tae Mi]

[Kind of. You're not lying to me about not sleeping right? What are you doing up so late? Do you have no work tomorrow?][Mi Tae]

That questioning message from Tiffany wipes the smile off Taeyeon's face, she just doesn't want to lie to the girl but neither does she wants Tiffany to feel guilty for waking her up.

[Look, it doesn't matter as long as we're talking now right? How was your day?][Tae Mi]

[No. It does matter. Is not healthy for you to stay up so late and start work few hours later, you won't feel it now, but trust me Tae, weeks later, you'll feel the consequences][Mi Tae]

[I'm fine][Tae Mi]

[For now][Mi Tae]

_What is going on with you, Mi? You've been acting so cold lately! Or was it I who has been missing you too much lately that I become over sensitive on every single thing that is going on in between us. I'm trying to preserve our status here Mi... _Taeyeon frowns at the chat, she knows this is not going to end up prettily.

[My replies are affecting you aren't I?][Mi Tae]

[Why are you doing this?][Tae Mi]

[Do what][Mi Tae]

[Cold and indifferent if it's honesty you're asking from me][Tae Mi]

[This is me][Mi Tae]

[No. This is what you're trying to make me think. Is not going to work. So please stop][Tae Mi]

"Just don't test my patience Hwang Mi Young" Taeyeon groans unhappily and got out of bed, she slips into her slippers and walk out of her room, heading into the kitchen in the dark. She gets herself a can of beer from the fridge before climbing herself up the stool by the small mini bar.

[What is going on? Could you please tell me][Tae Mi]

[Nothing. Don't make this a big deal][Mi Tae]

[You don't think it's a big deal?][Tae Mi]

Taeyeon takes 3 big sips from the can of beer, no reply from Tiffany after that, which angers Taeyeon more. She felt like she was being put in a place where she's the only one who put efforts in saving this situation right now. She looks at the half can of beer in her left grip, drinking isn't going to help her, it probably helps her feel numb of what is going on right now, but definitely not tomorrow when she wakes up.

_And I have to do something about this. You think being this way could make both of us let go- well, no, silly Mi, it's just going to make you regret in the future for doing this to us..._

Taeyeon leaps off from the stool, she walks over to the rubbish bin and threw the can of beer into it. Turning the switch on, her bedroom turns bright, she squinted her eyes. But quickly adjust to it as she knows what she needs to do.

[Video call][Tae Mi]

[Not now Taeyeon...I'm tired][Mi Tae]

[Just today. I need to see you again. I know we've promised to learn how to give each other space and time, but I've never promised anything about giving us up and I won't either if that's what you think you're trying to do...just for tonight, don't let me cry myself to sleep?][Tae Mi]

It probably strikes Tiffany hard from receiving such confession text from Taeyeon.

Instead, Tiffany immediately pressed on the video call button right after receiving the message from Taeyeon.

The screen lit up, Taeyeon's face appears on the screen. A smile sprung onto Tiffany's face almost immediately, but she covered her mouth once she sees Taeyeon looking back at her longingly, somehow, unable to control her own emotions, Tiffany covers her mouth to restrain her sobs. But Taeyeon could see how Tiffany eyes becoming redder at each seconds passed. That made Taeyeon smile. Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Is good to see you crying"

"Shut up"

"At least I know...what happened not long ago, is not what you really meant" Taeyeon smirk.

A tear roll down Tiffany's cheek, Taeyeon had her thumb rubs at the screen where the tear is, Tiffany laugh at the cheesy silly gesture before wiping the tear off herself.

"Feeling better now?" asked Taeyeon in a very concern voice all of a sudden.

Tiffany shook her head, but naturally shows a pout which made Taeyeon smile.

"Talk to me"

"I..."

"Are you hesitating about us because of the time difference that was affecting you?"

"Is not me...is you, Tae...I'm worried-"

"If that is the case, then problem solve. I'm fine with the way we are right now although of course, I would've prefer to have you in my arms now" said Taeyeon without a shame, "But if it's affecting you, I am more than willing, to stop bothering you"

Tiffany shakes her head at the idea. Which was hers in the beginning, but hearing Taeyeon said so, she finally knew, she can't do it either. She can't let go someone who is part of her life.

"I'm sorry..." she frowns.

"Tell me where you are, give me two months, I'll come for you" said Taeyeon pleadingly.

Tiffany chuckles but shook her head, "Tae...we've promised to-"

"You're easy to be with and so hard to be without" Taeyeon sighs, "Every single morning when I wake up, I wished at least for a day, I would wake up without a sad face because it's another start of one more day without you I realize, but a day missing you means it's another day closer to meeting you again..."

"Tae"

"You don't let us meet, nor see each other soon. But yet, I still love you even more every single day" Taeyeon drape an arm across her eyes, which made it seems like she was trying to hide herself as she was embarrassed with her confession. She half thank herself in the mind for drinking half can of the beer, it made her bold.

"Being...away...from you...Mi. Is the hardest thing in the 26 years of my living life" Taeyeon admits.

"Tae"

"I'm sorry...I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. If you don't love me anymore, just say it, but don't try to make me hate you by treating me cold- cos it won't ever work" Taeyeon lifts her arm off her face, finally, Tiffany could see that cute tired looking face again on the screen.

"You look really tired Tae...go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow" said Tiffany cutely.

"My heart aches..."

"Tae"

"It felt so hard to breathe"

"Tae"

Tiffany watches how Taeyeon eyelids were beginning to flutter, like she was trying hard to stay awake but her eyelids were becoming heavier every time she tries to keep them open. She blinks heavily.

"I'm...sleepy Mi...talk later...goodnight"

It was so sudden for Tiffany to see Taeyeon obliged to her suggestion all of a sudden, it looks as though Taeyeon was tired of her but at the same time, Taeyeon does look tired and sleepy.

"Okay...text me when you're awake...night"

Abruptly, with no delay, Taeyeon end the video call. The hand that was holding the phone upwards fall lifelessly by her side, the phone slips out of her hand. She blinks a few more times and look at the ceiling above her going in circles. Her mouth opening and closes like a fish out of water, gasping for air, she uses all her strength to wave around, she stretch out as though she was reaching for the ceiling. Not until she felt both her arms went completely limp and she lay there like she couldn't move another inch.

DAY-8

The last video call, hurt Tiffany, because the following day, she receive no messages from Taeyeon like she expected but because she was the one in the first place who planned to take off from this long distance relationship- _I don't even know how to our relationship as...this is...just too complicated._

Shaking her head, Tiffany gets onto her feet and exited the gym, ready for another busy day ahead especially when they are obviously running short on staffs when the holidays are starting.

"Noona"

Coming from the left is Jackson, whom Tiffany hadn't seen for 2 days straight, it was said that he was being stationed to pick the guest up from the airport and send them to the tier for the guest to be picked up by their staffs.

Tiffany smile for finally seeing a familiar face, she could need someone like Jackson around right now. He's always happy and joyful but there's someone who was walking behind Jackson made Tiffany's smile fades away.

Minho breaks the cold eye contact by looking over at the beach, "Hey Jackson. I'll catch up with you later" he shows a thumb up before jogging off towards the pool direction.

"Noonaaaaaa" Jackson high five Tiffany, "You look so sad, why are you sad noona"

Tiffany is shock for a second, afraid that her emotions are being too obvious that it might affect her job or how she presents herself to the guest later, she turn around to look at her own reflection of the sliding door to enter the gym.

Jackson snickers naughtily, "I was just kidding noona, gotcha" he winks. Tiffany slaps his arm for his playfulness.

"But you look really tired though" Jackson added, "Have you eaten, noona?"

Tiffany shakes her head, "I'll try to grab some sandwich later" she looks at her watch, "I need to go, I'll see you during dinner"

Jackson turns his head a bit to the back without turning his body around, "Okay, I hope so noona"

Tiffany smiles and waved goodbye as she rushes off.

#

Taeyeon felt something wet and cold on her forehead, something slide down towards her temple that causes her to stir and give in into waking up. Blinking her eyes, she finally opens her eyes fully. Surprise to see Qri sitting close by her side. Taeyeon wanted to get up and asked why and how she was here in her bedroom but the moment she sat up, she had to lay back down as she felt the sudden gush of blood rushing to her brain and it hurts.

"Ugh" Taeyeon holds her forehead, putting pressure on her fingers where she was rubbing, "Qri, what are you doing here..."

"You don't know how difficult it is for me to get the consent from your boss to be here" said Qri with a frown.

"What?" Taeyeon ask in a puzzled tone.

"Taengoo, you've been knocked out for days"

"HUH?"

"You took the flu med with alcohol, you overdose yourself..." said Qri, "Yuri will be dropping by later...we had to keep you here on the watch with the doctor coming in later because...what would the media think about you drugging yourself!" her voice goes on another top notch.

Taeyeon groans.

"How long have I've been knocked out?"

"Today is the third day" said Qri.

Qri proceed to wipe Taeyeon's face with the wet cloth she has been placing on her forehead, "Do you feel better...?"

"I feel a little bit tired...but I guess I'm okay" suddenly she remembers, "Where's my phone?" she got up and look around frantically, Qri stopped her by holding both her wrist, "Stop fooling around, give me my phone back"

"Yuri took it"

"...what"

"How could you let a girl hurt you to such extend" Qri shakes her head in disbelief, "All these time, you've been pushing me aside"

Taeyeon smacks her own forehead, but rest her back against the bedpost, "This is not the time to talk about anything that involves my relationship.."

"What am I to you? An entertainment toy?"

"Qri-ah, please, not now" she said in a firmer tone.

Qri gave in, not wanting to piss Taeyeon anyway, "Can I make you some meal?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "But I would love to have some water to wet my mouth, it felt dry"

Qri quietly nod her head and left the room, but came back quickly enough with a glass of water and a piece of sliced lemon in it, "This will refreshes you" Taeyeon reaches out, wanting to take hold of the glass but Qri pull away from allowing Taeyeon to take it off her hands, "Just drink"

"I'm not a baby" complained Taeyeon.

"You're weak" said Qri, she accidentally let out a smirk and Taeyeon caught that.

"That's new" said Taeyeon in return but she signals Qri to feed her the water anyway. Qri lets the glass to touch softly against Taeyeon lips before she tips it slowly upwards, Taeyeon took a few gulp before signalling the girl that she had enough of it.

"Very submissive" Qri said in a teasing voice.

Taeyeon grin at the statement but rolled her eyes anyway.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Go on"

"Are you single now?"

"Why ask"

"Just answer me"

"Why!" Taeyeon insist to know.

"So I could do this" Qri leans in so quickly for a quick kiss that Taeyeon have no time to object it.

DAY-163

Tonight, one of the staff call in sick, having no choice, Tiffany have to take over the staff position for tonight's pool party since she's one of the best staffs in their resorts on customer services towards the guest.

Tiffany eat a spoonful of her risotto before seeing her phone led light beeping green, she puts her spoon down to pick the phone up. Smiling as she sees the reply.

[I'll be going off to Thailand for a photoshoot for the album cover][Tae Mi]

[I'm going to have a night shift tonight][Mi Tae]

[Wae?][Tae Mi]

[One of my colleague fall sick..so I had to replace her][Mi Tae]

[Fighting! :D just text me when you're done, at least I know you're back in dorm safely][Tae Mi]

Tiffany sends an emoticon with an 'OKAY' sign. She picks her spoon back up to continue eating. She's glad that the both of them have finally settled down in a good way. They no longer act as desperate as they were in the beginning, as though they could not pass through another day but as day passes, they came to realize, it wasn't difficult as they thought it would be but instead, things naturally goes the way on their own course. Ever since the night of Taeyeon's hurtful confession, they never talked about it anymore. Taeyeon didn't bring it up, so Tiffany wouldn't want to as well.

Tiffany pulls the short red cotton pants on before putting her white collar tee uniform on.

She has never tried being on duty for night shift, so tonight will be all new to her. Upon arriving at the pool party, that was lighted up with only pink, blue and purple spotlight, the swimming pool is covered with bubbles, some girls and boys were in the pool, waving one hand in the air towards the music, while the other holding a glass of alcoholic drink.

Tiffany jump up a little when an arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulders from the side, but as she look around, she could only smile at his presence, at least she's not on duty with other staffs that she isn't that close with. After working for months, she has began to feel comfortable having Brittany and Jackson around her. It took time. But she's just glad that she is not as wary as she used to be. Though at some certain period, she is still aware of the situation that she is being in.

"Hey"

"Good to see you out at night, Noona" said Jackson, "You're always locking yourself in the room at night"

Tiffany roll her eyes, "I need to rest, I'm a human Jackson" she chuckles.

"But the night life is good too"

"I'm just glad that Lucas is giving me a rest for tomorrow- or I'll be dead"

"No" Jackson shakes his head furiously, "I won't let you die, nooooooooooo"

Tiffany had to cover his mouth, "Shut up" the two of them giggles.

"Lets go, we are here for work, not the party" said Tiffany, Jackson nodded and the both of them head to the bar, where most help were needed over there.

Tiffany was cleaning the tables once the guest leaves so the other guest could occupy it right after that.

Jackson left to lend a hand for the gym instructor on getting the towels.

"Hey"

Tiffany yelp as her butt was smack by someone from behind her, three guys sat at the table behind her that she has just cleared, they were sneering and smirking at her. Clearly they felt proud instead of sorry for smacking her butt.

"Get our order, come on" said one of the guys, grinning towards Tiffany.

While the other two were eyeing her up and down.

Tiffany started to feel uncomfortable when she saw how one of them licks his own lips once his eyes stopped at the view of her thighs.

"I would love to tie your wrist around your ankles, baby, watch you writhe and you know" he flicks his tongue out at her direction.

"I'll get my colleague to take your order, hold on" she tried to excuse herself quietly meanwhile she still managed to control herself to stay composed. But she was stopped by the guy at the table closes to her, pulling onto her wrist.

" . " she looks at him, saying it through her gritted teeth, she's trying to give her best not to offend the guest of her resort, she has only just started to love her new job and she wouldn't want her fear to ruin it. Besides, being at such crowds, her workplace, nothing worse can happen. But that awful feeling when the 3 guys were staring at her sexually, it made her felt very uncomfortable, reminded what happened before.

And that honest scares her.

"Baby the night is still youn-"

"I believe you hear her" a deep voice behind the three guys was heard.

"Dude, mind your own- OW OWW OWWW" he screams as he was being tackled from the back as a muscular arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him up to his feet, "HEY!"

His two other friends were panicking at the same time, not knowing what to do or how they should attack the guy who was attacking their buddy right now, after all, they were here to enjoy the party, none of them expect such situation.

"WHAT YOU SAID TO HER, I'VE RECORDED EVERY SINGLE WORD YOU SAID!" he growls into the panicking guest before throwing him into the pool nearby, once he was done with the 1st guy that disturbed Tiffany, he returns for the other two, pointing at them, looking at them fiercely, if looks could kill, these two would have been dead by now.

"Yo dude, we were just playing around with her, is just a joke, take it easy" one of the guy stammered.

"Joke? You were insulting and disrespecting a woman, that is not a way to treat a woman and especially when you do not know her! That is harassment" he signals to 3 bodyguards of the resort, roughly informs them what happened and want these 3 guys to check out immediately and to be sent off from this island. The guest couldn't do anything since he said he would bring it up to the police if they don't leave in peace, having no choice, they left.

Over by the beach, no one else was there but the two of them.

She look over across her shoulder at the guy sitting beside her, she never expect to not look at him with hatred this time. Although its been months since she worked here, they never really talk since the first time meeting experience, neither one of them is interested to make friends with each other.

"Thank you" Tiffany finally said out in the quiet dark night.

He looks out across the beach, the moon shinning above them, he smile because he too, never expect to hear such words coming from her either.

"You're welcome" he said shortly.

"Won't you get into trouble for...kicking a guest off? What if they said bad things about us?"

"Bad reviews are unavoidable, but watching a colleague being harassed is not something I should avoid helping right?" said Minho curtly, finally, he looks at her as well, "But...please don't be too sensitive on what I'm about to say okay? Don't take it personally, but working the night shift, you need to be well prepared for facing drunk guest that may use drunk as an excuse..ya know-"

"You don't know anything" she looks away.

"Really" he turns around a bit, so that he is looking completely in her direction, "Tell me so I do know"

Tiffany looks back at him curiously, "Why should I?"

"Because I've seen the way you acted differently around other guys...other than Jackson, that kid...do you hate...guys?"

"You've seen the way I've acted? Stalker much?" Tiffany cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Thinking too much?" he snorts sarcastically, "No, I wasn't stalking, but Jackson kinda share with me, on the first day that you guys met...how...you were acting as though he had some kind of transmitted disease"

Tiffany chuckles, "Shit. Did he really felt that way?"

Minho chuckles as well in return remembering how Jackson look so insulted as he was telling him about it, "Kind of..."

"Lets just say...something not that good, happened to me...when I thought he could be a friend" she said shortly.

Minho jaw drop slightly open, but he snapped them close immediately, so it wouldn't be too awkward, as he could slightly guess what happened to her.

"Sorry"

Tiffany looks at Minho, "For?"

"For judging you without knowing further" he answered.

Tiffany sniffed as she smile, "Is not even your fault..I was judgemental towards you as well..."

"Obviously"

Tiffany slaps his arm, she retreated her hand quickly, feeling awkward at her sudden braveness on skinship, perhaps is because after he had actually saved her, how he was being so nice. She don't feel that he was that bad after all as how she thought he was.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologizes when he looks at her in shock.

"Does that mean I could slap you in return?"

"Yah!" Tiffany shakes her head in disbelief, "How..gentleman" she stated out sarcastically.

"Thank you"

"Hmph" she looks at him, but smiled that at least, they were getting along, like finally.

"Not all guys are like that guy friend of yours" said Minho all of a sudden. He turns around to look right back at her again, "Learn to trust again..."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you on that..."

"Why would you" Tiffany ask curiously.

"Because living in fear all the time, is no fun" he answers.

"You know what..." she looks at him, "You're right"

After taking a bath, Tiffany gets out of shower with wet hair bundled up under the towel wrapped around her head.

[Tae, do you remember about the guy that I told you how cocky he was?][Mi Tae]

[Yeah, whats up? Did he say something to you?][Tae Mi]

[Something happened during I was on duty just now, but I'm fine, he came to help...I didn't tell him fully on what happened...but he said he would help to change my perception on men][Mi Tae]

[And what does he mean exactly][Tae Mi]

[I don't know, but my perception on him was wrong after all, he's really nice after chatting with...I..shouldn't have been so judgemental][Mi Tae]

[Right][Tae Mi]

[Working here was the right decision after all, it lifts that bastard off my mind][Mi Tae]

[Good to hear that][Tae Mi]

[What are you doing now anyway? ^^ how was your day][Mi Tae]

[You know how idols lives are like. Boring. Same old thing. Nothing much][Tae Mi]

[Since you're bored...do you want to video call before we call it for the night?][Mi Tae]

Tiffany undo her towel, preparing to receiving an invitation from Taeyeon for the video call. But only to be surprise to see she receive a message instead of an invitation.

[I'm pretty tired tonight...perhaps next time][Tae Mi]

_Kim Tae Yeon...what happened to you tonight.._

[Are you alright?][Mi Tae]

[No. But don't ask me what happened, I don't feel like telling either. Goodnight, Tiffany][Tae Mi]

_Tiffany? _That's when she knew Taeyeon is not being herself, she tried to think what triggers Taeyeon to change, they were fine before her night shift starts. A worry Taeyeon doesn't acts that way either. Tiffany eyes widens the moment she realize what could be the reason why Taeyeon suddenly changes her emotions.

[Tae, I hoped me telling you about Minho isn't pissing you off, there's nothing going on, just so you know..I still love

Tiffany pressed on the delete button on the screen. She could only let out a sigh.


	40. Chapter 40

Tonight is definitely not her night, it's probably one of the worst night ever, worst than those nights where she would think of memories and cry a little bit to herself to sleep, Yuri would say her worst was the night where she accidentally drank some beer after few hours of consuming the flu medication that she took and was clearly forgotten about the consumption until the drowsy effect takes control of her body as alcohol sips into her blood and she was completely knocked out for a complete of two whole days. Her boss has given her a good full of ear on this issue though she explained that she swear she has forgotten about taking the flu medication and it was all an accidental and not her being over emotional that she tried to suicide, but her boss is clearly pissed and in rage, anger flaring and obviously not hearing every single words that Taeyeon said.

Tonight is the worst.

She had been sitting on her bed after telling Tiffany off that she's going to bed and she doesn't want to speak a word about anything, she believes Tiffany got the hint from her last message, but she also understand that the girl probably didn't mean anything by telling her about what happened. Tiffany was being completely honest with her, she knows that girl a little off too well, especially to her, and Tiffany doesn't lie to her.

_Does being away from me is the right choice for you, Mi? Have you not at least, slightly regretted that you took this choice to be away from me?_

Taeyeon went to her kitchen, she bend her body over the fridge to see what she have inside, but most importantly, the thing that she needs, is finished which is more than enough to make her slam the fridge's door- HARD.

She just needs something to get rid of the question that is taunting her mind right now.

_Why did I fall so deeply in love with you, Tiffany Hwang..._

She needs to get rid of this negativity off as soon as she could, her Thailand music video shooting is coming soon in less than 2 weeks. Taeyeon look up at the clock on the wall, showing that it's almost hitting 4am soon in another 15 minutes. Ignoring that actual fact, she knows she just needs to do what she have to do to get rid of the shitty thoughts off her mind, she went into her room again to grab her black cloak and brown beanie that she saw sitting on her trunk. She walks to her main door, her hand gripping on the knob, she knows how big of a trouble she will be getting herself into. But sometimes in life, there's something that you have to do for yourself because no else would.

Where someone else evening weren't that bad after all. It all begins with a beautiful and simple date, everything was almost well prepared, well, and the younger girl expressed it as perfect not just good or great. She reckons that this evening was one of her best night, yes, and that includes the bed room scenes that they had for two hours straight. Leaving her all sweaty, she sat up straight at the edge of the bed, she took pull her sweaty hair together and put it across her left shoulder instead.

As for the tanned woman, it had been long enough since she last had the view of a naked woman being in her bed. She grin over at the sight sitting on her left, "Baby..." her voice trails off as she shivers hearing herself.

Jessica could only smile shyly with her back against Yuri's sight, "What is it?"

"You're seriously going to call it for the night?" Yuri pretends to complain, it made the blonde girl turn around to look at her, crawling her way towards where she is lying at. That sight, her beautiful shapes of mounds and down to the curves of her hips, was practically the most perfect she has ever seen.

"It's almost 5:30 in the morning, in another 3 hours, I will need to go to the hair salon, please master, let me off just this once?" she snickers, earning a smooth soft stroke coming from Yuri's palm on her naked sweaty back, down to the curvy shape of her ass.

"Is this going to make you feel awkward whenever we're working together, Sooyeon?" asked Yuri in a concern tone, she has thought about it and it didn't really matter to her because she has spent 3 years of her life to love and take care of Jessica far from her reach. She has never imagined anything close to this.

"No, manager" Jessica smirks sexily, she runs her index finger across Yuri's bottom lip, "Will it for you?"

Yuri shook her head in reply instead, "Alright...go take a shower, quick rest and I'll give you a lift to the salon later- so you could nap in the car while we're on our way there"

"Sounds like a good offer for me to stay back" she snickers again.

"That's eargasm" said Yuri with a wide and proud grin that she could touch the girl however wherever and whenever she wants to because Jessica belongs to her.

"I'll join you in bed soon" Jessica winked and escape from the bed.

Yuri stretch herself lazily on the bed, she's almost completely worn out, stretching around, she happens to turn her head to the right where the table lamp is, she reaches out to grab hold of her phone only to see her phone is blinking with notification alert. She unlocks her phone to read the few text messages that she has received an hour ago.

"Shit"

Both of her hands were gripping so tightly against the steering, her knuckles were turning pale white, she scowled at the thoughts where she read the messages she received. She was being informed that Taeyeon was seen at one of the private bar, drinking herself to semi unconsciousness. Yuri was told to quickly come and get the person herself before anything else goes worse than it is or can be.

"She's ruining herself!" Yuri raised her voice than her usual tone usually is, her left hand gripping tightly where else her right left the steering but only for awhile as she smack harshly against it, "HAVE SHE EVEN THINK ABOUT MY COMPANY'S REPUTATION?"

"Yuri! Calm down, please" Jessica sighs.

It didn't took them long as Yuri drove fast to the said place in within half an hour, she parked her car behind the bar, just right in front of where her car is facing, is the back door. The two of them were so quiet that even the clicking sound of Yuri unbuckling her seatbelt is awkward. Yuri turn her body around so she could completely face the girl that she might've scared for the way she has been behaving the past half an hour.

"Sorry..."

Yuri reaches out to pull Jessica's hand in hers, surprising the blonde latter.

"This was our first night...and, I'm letting my emotion ruin this-"

"Shh" Jessica uses her free left hand to cups the side of Yuri's cheek in her hand, "Nothing is ruin when we're still together...learn to understand from her point of view, Taeyeon isn't an irresponsible type of person. Perhaps something happened...but that is her business, what I'm concerned most in such situation is your emotion, control...please, Kwon Seobang" she wrinkles her nose causing Yuri unable to contained herself, but to pinch the bridge of Jessica's nose, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I'll be back soon" said Yuri promisingly.

Jessica nodded. Once Yuri got out of the car, Jessica skips over to the driver seat. Just as they planned, Yuri agreed to let Jessica to drive them back to Taeyeon's place as they need to do it quickly before getting caught by the media. Imagine a headline with one of Korea's favourite and strongest singer being caught dead drunk in a bar alone, Yuri could shiver just by the thoughts of their random ideas for the reason behind Taeyeon's drinking. Any reasons will be ruining Taeyeon's image in any kind of way.

Upon entering the bar, she immediately finds the man who had been texting about Taeyeon's appearance in the bar, she sat right next to him casually as though she was here for a drink.

"Where is she" she asked without looking at him.

"Second floor, in one of the room I've booked" he answered.

She eyed at him disgustingly, "Why did you even book a room in the first place? Yahh! Kwon Hyuk Jun"

He looks baffled, looking at her in shock.

"Is this how you think of your own brother?" he snaps, pretending to feel insulted as he lifts one of his cocktail drink to have a sip of it, "You should be thankful that I'm the one who found her instead..."

Yuri lets out a snort, shaking her head with a smile on her face knowing where this could lead them to but then she remembers that she shouldn't delay anymore single seconds, the more she delays, the more chances there'll be some people from the media, walking into the bar and as a matter of fact, her girlfriend is still outside, waiting for her in the car.

"You look really very exhausted" he claims, looking at her with a bit worrisome written on his face.

Yuri clears her throat, to ignore the statement, knowing exactly why she looks extra more exhausted for tonight, "I need to get her out as soon as possible.. How about the bartenders, security guards...you know...I trust they saw her"

"Those who served her, yeah, no worries, I'm kind of close with them, I'll handle that part" he promised, it made Yuri smile seeing how he was so promising, it kind of reminded her of herself.

"Is she completely knocked out?" she asked in concern.

He shrugs his shoulders, slightly nodding and shaking his head, "Kind of? She literally allowed me to carry her up to the room, but hey, she knew it was me when I approached her…so, I don't know~" he signals one of the waiter, once he got the waiter's attention, he just nodded once and the waiter left the counter.

"I threw her onto the couch and she has stayed there for as long as I have left her there, what do you think?" he snorts. She chuckles in obvious disappointment, "Cool it with the girl, she doesn't seems very happy...well, how could she be happy if she's drinking this way right...what happened sis? Did you give the girl a hard time..that's staff abuse...she could sue you with the labour law, you know that?" he jokes.

The waiter returned with a bucket of what seems to be, cold on whatever that is store on the inside. Yuri arches her back straight up to have a look of what is inside of the bucket. Surprise and curios, it was just a bucket of water filled up all the way half of the bucket with a few cubes of ice seen in it.

"It works every single time when my friend splashes me with it...It got me to wake up and stand on my feet but I probably won't remember half the things I said or done the following day" he answered, "Less attention meaning you can't piggy back that person..."

Yuri gives her brother a thumb up.

#

Her alarm rang, it made her panic for awhile before she reaches out for her phone to switch the alarm off, half scolding herself mentally for not switching off the night before as she was given a day off for today, but then she remembers, she didn't even have a proper sleep anyway. She could remember how she would keep thinking what is probably going on with Taeyeon, guessing, but that was all she could do. Nothing but kept on guessing with no trustworthy answer for it. Thinking too much would lead her to accidentally falling asleep because she seriously do feel very tired indeed but most of the time, she would jump up from her sleep as though her mind wouldn't let her rest and every single time she woke up, she would look at her phone hoping there's a message from Taeyeon or something at least.

There she goes again, looking at the chat box in between her and Taeyeon, the last message that were sent by Taeyeon. She knows this might sound insane if she ever tells anyone about this, but with Taeyeon calling her Tiffany by her full name instead of the nickname that only Taeyeon uses, it made Tiffany feel somewhat unfamiliar and uncomfortable as well. As though a name could make widen their gap further apart.

[Good morning, Taeyeon][Mi Tae]

Its 7am for her time and 11am for Taeyeon. She guesses Taeyeon could either be in a salon or studio practicing. Tiffany sighs, she's physically tired but mentally worriedly waiting for a reply soon. Because if there's no reply at all from Taeyeon, it could mean only nothing but trouble.

#

Taeyeon ignore the fact that she has been hearing noises coming from the outside of her room, she guesses most probably from her kitchen, hearing all the metal clicking sound. It's probably Jessica or Yuri since the both of them sent her home. She sighs again when she remembers how Yuri shouted at her for acting rashly without thinking much of the consequences if she was caught by the media.

_You're going to let a relationship that was less than 2 years to ruin what you've been building and working hard for, in 5 years?_

This not only made Taeyeon felt ashamed, but she at the same time felt useless how she was constantly being praised by the public and fans about her professionalism as an idol and last midnight, she has put herself at such situation, into risking all of that idol image, throwing it into flames. What was she thinking, she thought. Yuri had been her best friend, helped her in all kind of ways and situation, she felt selfish for a moment, ashamed that she has never think about Yuri's sake when all that girl ever did was thinking and helping her throughout the entire time, making her a rising star in no time.

Her bedroom door open, "Tae" the voice said in a dull tone on purpose for a teasing reason.

"Brunch is ready" she added at the end.

"I don't want to die, SooJung-ah"

"Aish!" Krystal lifts a fist up at Taeyeon's direction, "Palli-wa" she calls out and left.

Knowing Krystal, Taeyeon definitely doesn't want to test the girl's patience at all, she knows the girl is a tomboy on the inside and she definitely doesn't hit like a girl. Taeyeon made way to the dining room, she looks around, it seems like is just her and Krystal judging on the quietness of her place.

"Here" she pushes a bowl towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon look into the bowl, "Mac & Cheese?"

"Fastest and easiest" she answers.

Taeyeon took a spoon to give a good stir of the cheese and the macaroni.

"Where's your sister and Yuri?"

"They left for the album mini book shooting, unnie has her hair ready at the salon...Yuri is driving her around for today's schedule since she asked unnie's manager to have a good rest for today...since it's just unnie..." said Krystal quietly.

"What about me?"

"Tomorrow? Or maybe the next two days?" Krystal shrugs her shoulders

"Why!"

"Seriously, Taengoo? You're asking such obvious question?"

"..."

"You look suck" Krystal said bluntly.

"...thanks" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "Look, give me my phone, I'll talk to Yuri, need not to waste another day for me...she doesn't need to postpone it...I can do it" Taeyeon reaches out for her phone, Krystal held her wrist, stopping her.

"You can't...obviously, your emotions are very unstable right now. You're only pushing yourself to do it, just to make yourself feel less guilty for causing such troubles for Yuri" said Krystal.

Taeyeon sighs, but she took her phone anyway and scroll thoroughly all of the notifications. One message has gotten more of her attention.

Krystal studies her expression.

"Taengoo, you look pathetic, she's going to say the same if she's looking at what I'm looking at right now. Is not like you guys ended up in a bad way. She's just going for a getaway to find herself again after the traumatic experiences, but you're acting as though she left because you both broke up" said Krystal.

"I feel numb" Taeyeon places her phone back down onto the table, "I don't know what to feel anymore...it's really confusing and tired to feel this way, my heart feels tired"

Krystal tried to hide her frown upon hearing such confession from the person who had always been tough in her perspective.

"Is not abnormal to feel this way, at least, you're feeling tired rather than not feeling anything...you're at the stage where you're just very confuse of what you both want, whether it's the same or different..."

Taeyeon smirk a little bit, "How many times have you dated? Does Sica know about this?" she jokes, chuckles a little bit, but it looks pathetic in the end at how she tried to chuckles.

"Funny" she snorts, "The fact that you're acting this way, it reminded me, how professional you are or you can ever be, there you go, finally being a human being, allowing your real inner feelings to take control of you, instead of your professionalism ethnics making you how you want to be looked as for others in their eyes"

"You're happy that I'm going through this phase?" said Taeyeon bitterly, she pretended to sigh as though she was really disappointed, it made Krystal rolled her eyes.

DAY-165

Tiffany hasn't been able to focus on her work for these few days lately, though she constantly told herself to put her personal issues aside but if only it was easier done than said. A tap on her shoulder, startle her. She looks at Brittany who looks at her confusedly.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" asked Brittany in a concern tone as she watch Tiffany nervously folding all the swimming pool towels with her trembling hands.

"Hmm?" Tiffany knows exactly what does Brittany's question meant, but she can't exactly tell her what is going on in her situation right now, "Folding the washed towels…what's up?" she tried to sound bubbly, but obviously, coming from Brittany's reaction, she wasn't buying the whole act. Brittany shakes her head at Tiffany disapprovingly.

"No. Stop" Brittany stops Tiffany by holding both her wrist, "Look at me" she commands.

"I'm alright, Britt…just some personal issues" Tiffany said briefly, she can't completely fake an answer towards her, especially if it's her roommate she is talking about here.

"Well, it must be some really serious issues because it is affecting you hell a lot, girl"

Tiffany gulps, her mind was again, distracted by the fact that Taeyeon had been ignoring her text messages for 3 days already. She know something isn't right on the last night they spoke, Taeyeon basically just call her Tiffany instead of the usual nickname but somehow, Tiffany doesn't want to urge Taeyeon to tell what's going on not unless the girl takes the first initiative to go into the topic instead. She knows how stubborn and hot headed Taeyeon is as a person and if she insisted for them to talk about it especially Taeyeon had said she does not want to talk about it. The last thing that Tiffany ever wants in between the both of them is an argument.

But right now, it feels like an unsettled argument in between them. _This is not what I want, Tae… _She did at some point thought about texting the idol, but somehow, the fear in her that she's afraid that it would pissed the idol off even further is what made her didn't do what her heart tells her to.

"I'm sorry" said Tiffany softly. She doesn't want to break down in front of Brittany, not when she's working right now. Brittany looks at Tiffany for a bit before silently leaving the locker pantry room.

Tiffany sighs out after Brittany left, she somewhat felt guilty for acting this way and now her roommate might think she is a problematic person.

But fifteen minutes later, the pantry room's door opened. Tiffany looks at the guy in his safety guard red shorts only. If it weren't for their closeness, she would've felt awkward to see a man half naked on the top standing in the same room with her.

She gives him a short smile that barely last on her face for two seconds.

"Yes?" she asks in a boring tone, wondering why he's here all of a sudden.

"I'm on a break time" he answered.

"Aww, so you're planning to lend a hand?" she jokes, but Minho shrug his shoulders and went next to Tiffany and starts folding the washed towels, "Yahh~ I was just joking" she looks at him.

Minho smile, "You're going to be on a break in another 10 minutes, we can go grab a meal together"

"Owh, so there's a deal behind this purpose" she pretended to sound disappointed.

Minho just nodded his head and focused on his task on helping Tiffany. Of course, being the senior here, he was much quicker. Tiffany reaches out for the second towel and he's already on his third.

They finished faster than Tiffany has expected, which was a good thing for her, because being alone in the room, with just towels to fold, it has a vacant spot in her mind where she could think much more other stuffs. The two took the golf cart to the resort's restaurant.

Tiffany ate a good portion of the American Breakfast set for her lunch, usually with all the works that was given to her, she would wolf down the food that was served to her but today, Minho realize the girl were barely even finishing half of the food on her plate, instead, she looks exhausted and emotional. He has been looking at her for a whole good 5 minutes without her realizing. He watches how Tiffany pushes the mini tomato around on her plate with a boring expression.

"You don't look okay" he mumbles, taking another bite of his spaghetti off his plate.

Surprised that she was caught, Tiffany awkwardly places her fork back down onto the table, keeping her hands still on her thighs.

"Brittany told me how you've been keeping yourself away whenever you're in the dorm. Earlier today, she mentioned that you told her it's some personal problems that caused you to be unable to focus" he continues. Minho took the glass of water to have a sip before wiping his mouth clean with the table napkin, he looks at her carefully.

Tiffany avoid the questioning gaze, really at this moment, she doesn't know how to open up about the problem that she is going through. She might accidentally blurt out about Taeyeon.

"If you don't want to tell, don't let it stay inside of you for so long..." he said.

Tiffany sighs a bit, she looks at her hands on her thighs, "I don't know where to start"

Minho looks at his watch strapped around his wrist, "How about tonight after working hours? You can start telling me by then, I have my whole night for you" he offers.

Hesitating but she finally nods her head in the end.

She bid goodnight to the last guest who left the gym, looking at the clock on the wall, it shows that its way passed 11pm. Tiffany said her goodbye to the Marcus who is in charge to close the gym for tonight. Just as she steps out of the gym, she look around, wondering if he's around then she sees a wave coming from not far from where she's standing at. Minho has been waiting for her the past one hour as he finishes his duties much earlier than Tiffany.

Tiffany waved in return and walks to his direction, she took off her slippers and slips both her feet into the swimming pool like what Minho is doing. The night pool looks amazing with its blue spotlights coming from underneath. Tonight is just the two of them and a few staffs preparing to have the place close after cleaning up.

Tiffany's focus is drifted away again, she's wondering if she goes back to her room later, will there be any text message from Taeyeon? Will there be a reply from the girl that she has been missing lots lately. So much questions running through her mind until something sweeps down across the bridge of her nose, it startled Tiffany.

"You're spacing out again" said Minho as he smirks, his doings startling the girl in front of him.

Tiffany reaches into the pool to grab a little fistful of water to throw it at Minho for his sudden doings. Minho lifts his arms up from the attack coming from Tiffany. He chuckles.

"Don't. Stop!" he pretends to warn her.

"Don't stop? Araso" Tiffany keeps doing her revenge back at Minho.

"Yah!" he reaches out to grab her wrists and held it downwards, "You know I can just push you right into the pool right?" he warns.

Tiffany lets out a snort before turning her head away, pulling her hands away, "Jackson will kill you for that"

Minho smirks, "That kid. He's been too busy picking up guest back and forth lately."

Tiffany nodded.

"Lets not have the main topic change" said Minho, when Tiffany looks at him, he continues to ask even further, "Are you ready to tell me...?"

Tiffany look out afar, looking at the dark skies in front of them, facing the beach.

"Oppa. Have you ever been in relationship?"

"Mm. Of course" he nodded.

"Have you ever not know whether you should let her go or should you hold on onto her because you felt like it's a waste to let the relationship go?"

Minho looks at her, "There was one...relationship, when I was 17 and we had to go our own ways due to the different college we are attending. We were apart for about 3 months and I can't live that way because I was contemplating whether we are together or that we are not...we thought about being in a long distance relationship- but slowly, I don't know how and where it goes wrong..she treated me indifferently, so I went to look for her but basically, I was getting nothing but cold shoulders from her" he sighs.

"The first week were the most difficult ones, I don't know if I should beg her to reconsider about our relationship or just-" they look at each other, "move on and pretend to not know each other"

"Did you ask her why she treated you so differently?" asked Tiffany.

Minho nodded.

"When I went to Seoul, where she studies in, yes, she said feelings fade and that she realize she can't do long distance relationship" he answers, "I knew I can't forget her completely if I knew it only take 6 hours to go visit her, so I decided to stop my studies and came to Maldives to work instead...you know, keeping yourself busy, can help so much more"

"Yeah" she agrees.

"So what about yours? He couldn't let you go or...you can't?"

Tiffany lifts her feet off from the swimming pool as she bend her knees and held them close against her chest, resting her chin on her knees instead, "Both" _in the beginning_, "But right now, I don't even know if we both feels the same way as we were in the beginning...s-" Tiffany halt for a second, for she almost accidentally utter the word SHE out.

"Are you still in love with him?" he looks at her.

#

Taeyeon sat in front of her two open luggage bags as she starts folding clothes after another, preparing for her flight later in another 4 hours where Yuri will be picking her up at the lobby. Truth to be told, Taeyeon honestly didn't want to act this way, every single day, there is at least one time where she just wants to text Tiffany and have all their sudden cold war sorted out. Yes she was pissed by the fact that Tiffany is getting all warmed up with her colleagues, Taeyeon had constantly reminded herself that it was just Tiffany's colleague, Minho is just a colleague but her mind reminded her how beautiful Tiffany is, in and out, it is not impossible for that Minho guy to fall in love with Tiffany. But most importantly, she did not expect to have no text messages from Tiffany at all, it's been three days already but NOTHING from Tiffany.

Her penthouse doorbell rings, groaning in protest Taeyeon got up and went to her main door to unlock it, only to be welcomed by her newest assistant that Yuri got for her, standing right outside of her house right now. She is also Yuri's cousin who is working on her holidays to earn a little bit more. So there was in no way where she could reject this assistant because Yuri wouldn't let her either. Taeyeon turn her heels around to walk back into her living room, ignoring the girl's presence at the door. Quickly stepping into the penthouse, she closes the door behind her and follows behind the footsteps of where the idol is heading to.

"Taeyeon unnie" she calls out softly, when Taeyeon halts in her track, she could feel her own breath hitched, her eyes widen along the way when Taeyeon turn around in respond to her calling. Two days ago, she has been given cold shoulders by the idol. She felt the idol is somewhat too stuck up and she dreaded to bear with it, almost given up but her cousin promised her better days for if she is able to make the idol open up, she'll see a better side of the idol hence she also made a very good deal that involves a good sum of amount.

"I've brought food for breakfast" she continues, waiting for Taeyeon's respond. The idol just look at her before shaking her head and continue walking into her bedroom, to continue where she left off. Another frown appeared on her face, but her breath hitched become so audible when Taeyeon suddenly turn around to look at her, Taeyeon saw all of that reaction.

_You're cruel to a junior, Kim Tae Yeon. Just because the world is being cruel to you but that doesn't mean others deserve to be treated the way you've been treated._

"I'm not hungry Seolhyun-ah, besides..I still have some packing to be done" said Taeyeon and she leaves her assistant standing there alone again like what she did at the main door.

Seolhyun quietly walks over to the dining table and place the two brown paper bags onto the table before looking over at her shoulder at the room where Taeyeon entered. Taking a deep breath, Seolhyun decide to risk it all. She's going to travel to a beautiful place with the idol and the crews later for their latest shooting and being her assistant to assist her in all kind of ways she ever needed, Seolhyun knows this is probably the last chance for her to warm up with the idol that she is working with.

Seolhyun walks to the door that is slightly left open, she knocks on it, seeing Taeyeon sitting on the floor in front of two open luggage bags, the idol look up at the other presence.

"Can I help?" asked Seolhyun timidly.

"I really can just do this myself" said Taeyeon in a calm tone before returning her attention back to her packing. She hears the door opens a little bit more and thereafter the sound of footsteps coming into her room.

Seolhyun saw how Taeyeon hung her head low but shook her head in disbelief, hearing a sigh from Taeyeon made her feel worse, but since she's already in the room, backing out would only make it more awkward for them later on. She kneels right next to Taeyeon.

"I know" said Seolhyun softly, looking at Taeyeon, her eyes not taking off the idol, "But an extra hand could help make things a lot faster and easier"

Taeyeon remains quiet but she never objects either. _Stubborn kid. _She quietly thinks.

Suddenly Seolhyun sees something sitting on the bed, she got up and walk to the bed and picks up the pillow that caught her eyes. The moment Taeyeon looks up, she sees Seolhyun picking up the pillow that Tiffany made for her. Anger rushes inside of her, she storms her way to her bed. Snatching the pillow from behind roughly, it scares the girl from the sudden attack that she turns around to see what's going on, but stagger in between her own feet, she fell onto bed, grabbing whatever she can as an automatic self reflex, she grabbed Taeyeon's shirt and pull the girl along with her as she fell backwards onto the bed behind her.

With Taeyeon falling onto her, the two looks at each other- thankfully, the pillow is in between them. Giving them a distance in between each other. But seeing how close up it is with Seolhyun being underneath her, she realize how big and round Seolhyun's eyes were, they look so innocent when it's looking right into hers.

"Can you not touch other people's stuffs without permission?" Taeyeon tried to sound as stern as she possibly could but with that innocent guilty eyes staring back at hers, it made seems impossible.

"Sorry, Taeyeon unnie" said Seolhyun in guilt. She watches as Taeyeon gets off her and threw the pillow aside on the floor.

They had all arrived at their destination, Taeyeon yawns tiredly as she steps out from the entrance of the airport, stretching her body. She turns around to see Seolhyun fumbling around to steady the stuffs that Taeyeon had passed to her. Jessica joined Taeyeon by linking their arms together.

"Stop treating her so cruel, she's just a young girl" said Jessica, tiredly leaning her head onto Taeyeon's shoulder.

"She ought to know how hard life is" replies Taeyeon, "Where's Yul...I don't want to get into trouble for your skinship" she jokes.

"Seobang isn't like you jealous freak" she mumbles tiredly.

"You wouldn't know, she changes her mind too sudden, first it's Thailand, now Maldives?" Taeyeon look around, wondering how the resort they are heading to looks like. Yuri even had part of the resort booked where other guest who aren't from their company, not allowed to interfere nor enter.

"It's more beautiful" said Jessica, she suddenly felt Taeyeon shook her shoulder, she glare at her partner, "What" she snaps.

"Stop being cruel right?" Taeyeon snaps in return but pull her arm away from Jessica's hold and went back to where Seolhyun is at. Just at the same time, Yuri came out from the airport, she gives a gentle smile to Jessica before looking around and saw a white van parked at the back of a few cars.

"You guys wait here" said Yuri, Jessica nods her head in reply and watch as Yuri walk over to where the white van is at.

"Give me the black pouch" said Taeyeon to Seolhyun, which the younger girl replied by shaking her head, "What"

"I can do it"

"No, you can't. You obviously have a hard time trying to balance all the things you are carrying right now" snorts Taeyeon but then she sees the disappointed expression on the girl's face, "Come on...don't cry" she's not sure if it's the place she is being at right now made her feels like it's a part of the holiday, she just knows that she doesn't want to think so much in her mind, all she wants is a relax working holidays and Seolhyun being Yuri's relative, Yuri would probably give her a good talk if she keeps on treating her assistant that way.

Seolhyun looks at Taeyeon in disbelief, but the idol took the black pouch anyway.

Yuri knocked on the glass window of the tinted van, it winds down and a young lad greeted Yuri with a huge smile.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO!" he greets, "I'm Jackson! You must be-"

"Yes" Yuri snaps, she's surprised by the overdose of bright attitude that the boy is giving, "Look, my idols are right there, where's your other colleague who were supposed to pick us up? I ordered 5 vans"

"On their way, we had a few guests this morning...and right now, it's almost 7pm noona, so it's a break time-"

"Break time? Your company knew I was coming, I don't pay to stand here and wait for your staffs to eat. I don't mean to sound rude, but those were Korean idols over there, does your company expect for them to stand there, in a public area to wait? We're trying not to get so many attentions here"

Yuri looks at how Jackson is definitely afraid at her sudden anger. She takes a deep breath.

"Look, is not your fault but please understand..." Yuri said in a rather disappointed voice.

Jackson quickly nods his head, "Why not have your idols come in here first? In that way, they could rest and not get the public's attention" he suggests.

As promised, they were quickly driven to the pier where they will be transported to the island in the middle of the beach with the motorboat. Once the motorboat arrives, Taeyeon coolly jumps into the boat whereas Yuri did too as well, but turned around to give a hand for Jessica.

Taeyeon look out into the dark beach, nothing to be seen in her sight but the beautiful resort standing in the middle of the beach looking so amazing with all the yellow lights. For once, she felt a bit peace interfering into her mind. She turn around only to see Seolhyun still standing on the pier, hesitating whether she should jump in like how Taeyeon did or-

Taeyeon took a step forward and offered her hand, Seolhyun looks at the idol in surprise again. But she took the hand anyway and leap off from their pier, off balance, she stumbles into Taeyeon's embrace, somehow Taeyeon's hands were around Seolhyun's waist, balancing the girl from falling off. They look at each other quietly.

#

They were roughly being told about their VVIP guests that are arriving in the night which is the most precise time for them to check in and not be the attention for the other guests who were staying in the resort. Their on the floor manager informs them about the rules and what the staffs need to do in order to give these VVIPs as much and as many privacy as they could provide and that in all kind of situations, they shall not be disturbed.

Operations were dismissed while the other staffs preps. Minho walks along with Tiffany.

"Yah" Tiffany bumps her shoulder against Minho, "Do you know who those guests are?"

Minho shook his head, his hands behind his back as he walks.

"Really? Lucas didn't tell you anything?" she ask.

"Serious" Minho looks at Tiffany, "I think the VVIP made Lucas promise to not make it a huge issue, from what I heard, they were here for a shoot, so they do not want anyone to disturb them that much, I think they are pretty big stars.."

"Good place for a photo shoot though" said Tiffany, "This place is amazing"

After their talk last night, Tiffany felt much more comfortable being around Minho, she had finally find the courage to tell nothing but the truth to Minho, except the part who her girlfriend really is. At first, he was shock to see her admitting that she has dated a girl before, he even insisted for her to not joke about it. It goes on for a whole good 10 minutes, until Tiffany said she is sick of trying to convince him and even said she wants to call it a night.

Hearing the word VVIP reminds Tiffany about Taeyeon, she was the first idol that she works with and she knew exactly how it feels to work with a superstar and given the task to give the coming VVIP to their resort a personal assistance throughout their entire stay in the resort, she's just glad that she'll be busy again.

After talking with Minho, she realize, she too, she shouldn't push the relationship too much and she shouldn't be expecting. She was the one who made the decision to put the relationship in such situation and she believes Taeyeon deserves a better one than waiting for her to be ready all over again- especially when she does not know when it will even happens. So it would not be fair for her to do that to Taeyeon.

The VVIP won't be going to the lobby but directly driven to the private resorts that they have booked, which is the chalet on the beach. The most expensive part of the resort.

Two white vans which the resort barely uses them unless needed, already parked at the road that heads into the chalet. The glasses were tinted so none of the staffs could make it who is inside of the vans. Mr. Lucas was being informed that the person in charge for the VVIP is still on their way with the golf cart whereas the real VVIP, the stars, are in the white vans. He stood there nervously.

The excitement is growing on the inside of the staffs, their curiosity and participating faces are shown but they stayed calm when their boss joins them, "Stay professional guys" he smirks at his staffs. They secretly chuckles for being too obvious, even their boss knows it.

Minho and Tiffany stood at the front, just right behind Mr. Lucas. Minho pulled Tiffany closer to him by wrapping an arm around her shoulders so that he could whisper to her, "Seems like he's the most nervous one"

Tiffany nudges Minho in the abdomen- afraid that their boss would hear what he just said. Minho chuckles but groans in pain. Mr. Lucas turns around to give a stern hush at one of the two best staffs he has in the resort, but shook his head at their playfulness. The sound of the golf cart is heard.

The driver of the van's door opens and Jackson jumps out from it, waving to his colleagues and even his boss, "Lucas hyung!" he greets out loud, making Lucas giving him a louder hush, with his finger pressing up against his own lips.

Jackson runs over to join his two best buddies.

"How's the VVIP?" asked Minho softly as he leans over towards Jackson who stood on his left.

"Very pretty" replied Jackson, "Too bad noona, or else you could have a new idol being as your boyfriend" he chuckles.

Mr. Lucas turns around and cleared his throat, signalling for them to pay attention and stay professional, the trios immediately become quiet.

The said person got off from the golf cart, she greeted Mr. Lucas with a handshake and her eyes couldn't avoid the surprised and shocked look coming from the person standing behind Mr. Lucas.

_Yuri...? _Tiffany is shock, she felt like she has lost her voice seeing who is standing right in front of her and her eyes diverted from Yuri to the vans behind her, _could it be...Tae...?_

"Usually wherever we go would create attention to the idols and that will cause unnecessary stress to them, that is why we choose Maldives, your resort, which you said would be giving us as much privacy as we needed...and also the chalet here leads to a private beach, right?" asked Yuri as she returns her attention back to the man standing in front of her knowing that Tiffany is no longer looking at her.

"As promised, Ms. Kwon" said Mr. Lucas.

"Then, I'll have my idols check in now" said Yuri with a nod before walking over to the van, giving it a knock as though to signal them that the place is clear and safe to exit now.

"Sure" Mr. Lucas nodded, he turn around to look at his staffs behind him, giving them a nod. Whatever signal that it is.

The van of the door slides open, Jessica steps out, some of the staffs jaw drops open by the beauty standing in front of them, even though is night time over in Maldives, but the beauty's face features isn't avoidable.

"Whoa..." Minho murmurs.

Tiffany could even hear her own heart beat right now, she felt dizzy all of a sudden, she does not know why but she's not prepare to see who else is coming out from the van right now.

"Pretty right" she could hear Jackson saying it to Minho.

_Taeyeon..._

Taeyeon step out from the van and make a space in between her and Jessica, she turn her head around to look into the van. Seolhyun steps out as well, smiling brightly to everyone before her eyes falls back into Taeyeon's direction. The two look at each other before looking at the staffs that were given task to provide them as much help as they could need for their stays.

Their eyes briefly met, Taeyeon took out her sunglasses from her coat and put it on. She looks away, mostly looking at her right side, whatever the view is, as long as is not a view where this random guy has his arm around Tiffany's shoulder that is.

"I think we can properly introduce each other, if it's necessary, tomorrow. It's a long flight and my idols are exhausted. Is it alright if we check into our chalets now?" Yuri smiles at the man in charge and then they were lead in their ways.

Tiffany was self preparing herself when she knows Taeyeon is about to walk pass where she is standing at, she was hoping for a glance, a smile or the least, Taeyeon acknowledging her presence since Tiffany is still on duty as a staff there, she can't act all unprofessional and calls out towards Taeyeon, besides, no one else know about their relationship. People would question her about how they know each other if she ever greets the girl first, _perhaps I could pretend that she was my idol? But...Taeyeon couldn't even look at me...she knew I was here...but she choose to pretend that she didn't know...why, Tae?_

Minho pats Tiffany's back, the girl comes back to reality not even realizing how much she has missed as she watch the group of VVIPs already in front of her ahead, making their way to the chalets.

"Lets go...Mr. Lucas say we could dismiss for tonight, lets prepare for tomorrow morning. Get some rest, come on, I'll send you back" said Minho.

#

Tiffany sat in her bed, her hands clutching tightly of her phone, she felt herself trembling. Her palms were sweating up. She cannot understand why she is feeling nervous this way. Even the first time she works with Taeyeon, she wasn't even that nervous at all. Her mind kept repeating the scene where she sees Taeyeon again, is like seeing the idol she has been worshipping all the time, finally appears right in front of her, like how any other fangirls would react when they see their idols. When her mind replays back that scene, she also remembers that unknown tanned girl that appears from the same van as the two idols.

_Is she the new member? _She remembers how Taeyeon look at the girl, how the girl looks back at Taeyeon in return. She can't control how she wants to think right now, but she can't help but to wonder if that girl is Taeyeon's new girlfriend and that is probably why Taeyeon hadn't been replying her?

She had enough.

[Are you going to pretend to not know me?][Mi Tae]

Ten minute has passed, no reply. Tiffany felt like she needs to clear this situation, someone has to take the first step and she will. She knows if she doesn't, it will affect her emotions even more.

She changes into her uniform.

Stepping out from her room, she's glad that Brittany is not in the living room, she took the keys for the golf cart and left the house. What she's about to do, might violate the rules, but she knows if she doesn't do it, it will affect her emotions and how she will let it affects her work as well, the ending will be the same.

She drives to the chalets where the idols are living at. Tiffany sees two big bodyguards standing at the entrance. _Shit. _Thinking really quickly, she opens up the back seat to take out two big folded towels.

"Hi" she greets the Korean bodyguards, "Taeyeon asked for this" she lied.

They look at the girl who is in the uniform attire, seeing so, they stood aside to let her enter. Tiffany with her trembling hand fishes out the key card she has gotten taken from the receptionist area from her pocket. She saw which chalet Taeyeon enters, praying hard that she won't screw up by entering someone else room, she tag the key card, the door beeps open.

The moment she opens the door, all her worries were gone of being in the wrong chalet. Sitting on the couch occupied with her phone is no one but the person that she has dreaded to see after for so long. Their eyes met, Tiffany's eyes were filled with so many questions, whereas, she has never expected, the look she gets from Taeyeon, is an unreadable one.

"ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO REPLY ME" Tiffany throw her phone at Taeyeon, hitting it against her chest with a loud thud and it falls onto her lap.

Taeyeon took the phone from her lap and threw it across the room, "Why do you need my reply when your boyfriend is around you? Aren't you living a happy life with your new boyfriend right now?"

Tiffany looks at how Taeyeon is throwing those random words at her because she's angry.

"Do you even hear yourself...?" Tiffany's voice, soften, softer than the one before.

Taeyeon shakes her head in disbelief, "Stop pretending like you care about us anymore" she smiled at the end of her words.

Tiffany could literally felt her heart falls right after hearing what Taeyeon just said.

"Now. Before this gets even more awkward for us, just go" said Taeyeon as she gets up to leave, but she's extremely shock when Tiffany hugs her from behind, so tightly.

"We promised to be apart for awhile so that things will fall back into places someday...you said" Tiffany's voice cracks at the end of the sentence, "even if it takes two years, you'll still be waiting...what happen now?"

Taeyeon gulps. She could move if she wants to, she could just shove Tiffany aside but her heart is aching so much right now, she doesn't know what else she should do.

"I..." her breathing becomes harder as she speaks, "I have never experience such pain ever before...and seeing how you could do this to me, it scares me that I no longer have control over my own feelings..." Taeyeon admits softly.

"Tae"

"If...we are really meant to be...everything will fall back into place themselves"

"It won't if none of us takes the own initiative" said Tiffany.

"I need to focus on my work in this week. I cannot afford to let anything else ruining it"

Taeyeon look at the hands wrapping around her waist, loosening itself, she could no longer feel Tiffany's body on her back.

"Good luck for everything" said Tiffany.

They look at each other.

"Thanks, I needed that" said Taeyeon in return, "I'll have my assistant replace a new phone for you"

"That's not necessary.." said Tiffany as she makes her way to the exit, "I'll leave you to have your rest, goodnight"

"Once I'm done with my work...lets, talk about us" Taeyeon added.

Tiffany could only nod her head and leave without sparing any look at Taeyeon.

Once Tiffany has left, Taeyeon headed straight into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and was welcomed by the sight of a wine sitting in the fridge, judging by the looks of it, it looks expensive, probably cost more than $100 but nothing unaffordable for her anyway. So she took it out and before she knows it, half of the bottle is downed in her throat and it's enough to make the room she is being in, starts spinning around.

Taeyeon cock her head upwards when she hears the sound of the door being tagged open, but she was far off from the entrance and she's literally too drunk to make her way out to see who it is anyway, she wanted to take another drink from the bottle but only to feel no longer have the strength to lift the bottle up all the way to where her lips were at, she tried to place the bottle on the table next to her bed but it tipped off balance and falls off onto the carpeted floor, spilling the remaining wine onto it.

Seolhyun rushes into the room where the sound comes from. Part of her was relief to see Taeyeon looking alright lying on bed, mumbling incoherently. The assistant came since she realizes that she has accidentally took one of Taeyeon's travelling pouch with her.

"Taeyeon unnie" she calls out softly.

Taeyeon turn her head around, seeing her assistant standing by the door, she lifts her left hand up to wave with all the strength she has left in her, with the remaining strength left being used, Taeyeon's hand immediately crashes to the side where the sharp edges of the table lamp is at, her face scrutinizes at the cut on her forefinger. Hurriedly, Seolhyun rushes her way, kneeling at the side of the bed and hold onto Taeyeon's hand with the blood oozing out from the forefinger. Nervously looking around, she doesn't know if it's alright to leave Taeyeon for awhile while she gets the first aid kit- like what if Taeyeon injured herself further when she leaves? Yuri would kill her!

Having no choice, Seolhyun does what her mind only comes up with.

Taeyeon eyelids flutters open droopily when she felt her forefinger in contact with something warm. She turns her head around to look at what is going on, why her hand is being held in place. Even in her drunk state, she could see how Seolhyun is sucking onto her forefinger a bit, when Seolhyun pulls the finger out from her mouth, she takes a look at it to see if the bleeding stop. Taeyeon watch how the girl places it back at the tip of her lips, where her tongue was in sight, touching against the cut.

Taeyeon swallowed hard.

She forces her eyes to open completely, Seolhyun realizes it.

"U-unnie" her voice stammers.

Taeyeon groans but sit up at the edge of the bed, she pulls Seolhyun up by the shirt and made the girl sits on the bed as well, "What...do you think you're doing?"

"I heard a n-noise and-"

"Do you know how drunk I am right now?" Taeyeon questioned her, she looks at the young girl sitting next to her, looking back at her with that beautiful pair of eyes.

"I..."

"Does your cousin not tell you about my preference in terms of sex?"

"U-unnie...let me get you a glass of water..." Seolhyun tries to gets up but Taeyeon pulls her back down.

"I'm...basically...your manager, right?" said Taeyeon as she tries her best to keep her eyes open to look at Seolhyun.

"And..." Taeyeon's hand is already creeping their way up inside of Seolhyun's short skirt, "I can do...whatever that I want..."

"Taeyeon unnie" her voice said pleadingly.

Taeyeon smirks, "Is that to stop me or to encourage me...?"


	41. Chapter 41

_But you're not her… _Taeyeon thought, she retreats and lay back onto bed as she stares blankly onto the ceiling above her, "I'm sorry" she apologizes to her assistant who look over at her curiously, "Take a good rest, tomorrow is a busy day" said Taeyeon.

Seolhyun nodded and gets back onto her feet, she covers Taeyeon with the blanket, "Promise you'll be sleeping after I leave?" Taeyeon nodded obediently, "Goodnight" she walks over to the door and switch the lights off. Leaving Taeyeon staring into darkness, wondering what has gone into her, she half scolded herself for pushing Tiffany away but her other half is too afraid to start anything from now. She's so afraid to show and give her love again, she don't like how she's feeling about herself.

Tiring herself with too much thoughts, Taeyeon fell asleep in the darkness.

She woke up the next day feeling rather tired due to jetlag, she rubs her eyes and got up to get herself clean up for the morning. Splashing a couple of water scoop in her palms onto her face, she looks up into the mirror, "Do something Taeyeon" she mumbles to the reflection she is looking at in the mirror right now, "A promise to yourself and her…" she groans again seeing how weak that person looking back at her right now, groans, she splash a couple more of water onto her face, she gasp and wipes the extra water off her face. Looking at the determine face in the mirror right now, water dripping off her chin.

"Is now or never" said Taeyeon in a stern voice.

Taeyeon change into her comfortable clothes and grabs her phone, receiving a message from Jessica saying that she should drop by her chalet before they heads to the restaurant for their breakfast. As Taeyeon made her way out from her room and into the living room, she stops for a moment remembering what she did last night, turning her head over, she sees the familiar phone lying on the ground, she walks over to pick it up, looking at the cracked screen on the phone makes her feel even worse and guilty for what she have done last night. Taeyeon place the phone with the broken screen onto the coffee table nearby as she waste no time and heads to the chalet a door away from hers. She knocked on the door and was surprised to only be welcome by her boss, the CEO who is also her duet partner's girlfriend instead of her.

"Can you guys be any more obvious" Taeyeon mumbles but steps in anyway. She finds Jessica already sipping a cup of coffee, sitting by the couch in her bathrobe.

She tiredly yawns and plops herself on the other vacant couch as she rest her head on the side of the armrest tiredly, blinking her eyes as she watch Yuri joins Jessica by the couch, looking over at her, "What" she shoots at them, slightly annoyed that they were looking at her as though she have done something wrong.

"We heard you shouting last night after checking in and also saw Tiffany leaving your room thereafter" Yuri begins.

"Stalker" Taeyeon mumbles and closes her eyes, trying to make it seems like she was trying to get some rest but she honestly just want to avoid answering to them what happened last night nor does she wants to do any explanation about it. What happened is solely in between her and Tiffany and she wishes to keep it that way.

"Look, we know she has in some way, hurt you…but with you hurting her back in return when she comes to you, isn't going to help you in any ways" said Yuri.

Taeyeon continues to have her eyes shut and not say a word stubbornly.

"Kim Tae Yeon" Yuri said in a sterner voice this time, but much to her disappointment, she understands her best friend so well for all over the years, this is one of Taeyeon's traits, whenever she wants to avoid something and she's angry at the same time, the girl become more childish than you could ever imagine. Yuri shakes her head in disappointment.

"Can we go eat now? I'm tired and I'm hungry" mumbles Taeyeon, who still has her eyes close.

Jessica taps Yuri's shoulder lightly before placing her lips on it for a mere 2 seconds, "Lets go, I'm hungry too" Taeyeon hears her, she opens her eyes again and got off the couch and exits the room without bothering the other two. Jessica held onto Yuri's shoulder again before shaking her head in disagreement, "Coming onto her right now when she's at such point is not the right time, seobang…this is her, she's angry, she's sad and all sort of emotions and that will lead her to act in a rash and irrational ways…give her some time"

Yuri frowns but her girlfriend has some good point, so she nodded.

As soon as they enter the restaurant with their big crews, all the staffs rushes to have everything prepare, from the table to serving them hot breakfast. The waiter takes the order of the choice on drinks and left, within 5 minutes, they return to serve table by tables. Seolhyun sat in front of Taeyeon who was probably oblivious of it since her eyes were busy scanning around the restaurant. Jessica and Yuri exchanges eyes contact once they took a glance over at Taeyeon's side. The two couples quietly smile to each other in relief that at least Taeyeon was at least still herself and have not let her emotions to completely take over her mood and attitude.

"Eggs benedict for all four of us, thank you" Yuri places the menu back into hands of the waiter, "How's your night Seolhyun?" she ask.

Seolhyun immediately glance over at Taeyeon's direction, which made Yuri's eyes almost pop out from her eyes sockets, "Unnie, no, I was in my room all night" Taeyeon realize the conversation in between her assistant and her boss, she send mini glares into Yuri's direction.

"I wouldn't have wanted your fingers to wrap its way around my neck" mumbles Taeyeon as she finally gives in and have a sip of her lemon juice. Seolhyun smiled to the answers. The restaurant door opens again, Taeyeon's head shoot right up, she could feel her heart beating unevenly once again, just by the sight of Tiffany in her eyes. Somehow, Tiffany always has the trick to make Taeyeon melt at any time any place. The moment Tiffany turns her head around to look at her direction, Taeyeon snaps her gaze off and shift her gaze to her assistant instead who sat in front of her.

Her fist tightens beside her, she rushes her way into the store room, followed by Brittany who was shock to see Tiffany suddenly acting that way in all of a sudden. Taeyeon on the other hand, caught the whole actions going on and wonder so much, what is going on, does Tiffany hates the sight of hers?

Tiffany stood at one corner as she takes a deep breath, Brittany taps her shoulders before giving it a gentle squeeze, "Hey, are you alright?" asked her colleague slash roommate in a concern voice behind her, Tiffany nodded as she get herself together, compose herself.

"Babe, are you not feeling well?" Brittany asks in concern, she turns the girl around to have a good look, "Gosh, your eyes….they are swollen!"

Tiffany feels her eyelids with her fingers before shaking her head, "I…s-slept late last night…" truth to be told, she has been crying the whole night to herself to sleep yesterday. The scene where Taeyeon pushes her away indirectly by rejecting her offer keeps repeating in her mind repeatedly.

"Stop lying! Lack of sleep doesn't give you red puffy swollen eyes, who are you trying to kid, Ms. Tiffany"

Tiffany opens her mouth, wanting to say something but she has nothing, so she stay quiet in the end.

"Do you want to take an off today? We still have enough hands around…" asked Brittany.

_Who knows if I'll ever have the chance to ever see her again after she leaves Maldives? …she barely knows my presence as she paid so much attention that girl again… _Tiffany shakes her head to reject the tempting offer. She wants to avoid seeing Taeyeon at times so that her heart wouldn't aches again but at the same time, she wants to see her. It's complicated and she doesn't want to go there, thinking what she really wants when she has no answer for it.

"I'm fine" said Tiffany in replied finally.

"You're not" Brittany argues.

"I promise, I'll get some timeout if I feel tired…okay? Please.."

Having no choice, Brittany has to give in, so the two got out from the storeroom to see how they could help out with the rest of the staffs. As soon as they got out, they were both welcomed by a big hug coming from Jackson who hugs them tightly, "Noooooonaaaaa" he shrieks, before Brittany quickly shush him for being too loud and could interrupt the guests in the restaurant. Taeyeon watch how the guy has his arm wrapped around Tiffany's waist, she immediately frowns in reaction to it, she tried to snap herself off from looking at Tiffany and that guy for too long, but her eyes darted back as soon as her mind keeps asking whether if he's that Minho that Tiffany has mentioned about or was Minho the guy who has arm around Tiffany's shoulders yesterday during the greeting of their arrival. Too deep in her thoughts, Taeyeon's hand accidentally hit against the glass of lemon juice that was sitting in front of her, causing it to tilt over, splashing it all on her thighs. She squeals a little and so those the people who are at her table who got up to avoid as a natural reaction.

Tiffany who saw the whole scene, quickly pulls the towel out from Jackson's apron as she heads over quickly to where Taeyeon is at, "Are you okay?" she ask, reaching out to help wipe the remaining spilled juice on Taeyeon's lap but the idol stood up quicker than she could reach out for it, the two looks at each other. Taeyeon was clearly pissed off while on the other hand, Tiffany is clearly just trying to understand what is going through Taeyeon's mind.

"No, I was never okay" said Taeyeon in her lower voice, before kicking the chair off behind her as she gets up to leave the restaurant, leaving all of the people who witnessed it, including Tiffany herself, speechless at the sudden tantrum from the idol. Seolhyun was about to chase after Taeyeon, not until Yuri stops her by calling her name.

"Now is not the time to go close to her" said Yuri, her eyes briefly passes Tiffany's eyes, "She's a ticking time bomb…she'll be ticked off easily if you put too much pressure onto it" hopefully, her message was not only to Seolhyun for what it seems like but Tiffany would get it as well.

Yuri texted Taeyeon that their photoshoot will start in 2 hours and that Taeyeon should prepare for it. Because the photoshoot take place at the swimming pool in their first shoot, Taeyeon called for room service for more extra towels. Quickly within 10 minutes, her chalet room door rang. Taeyeon looks at the girl standing in front of her, who seems familiar but she couldn't make it where she has seen this girl. Obviously she's a worker for this resort based on the uniform she's wearing right now but-

"You've ordered for extra towels right?" she asked with a smile on her, Taeyeon watch how the girl is having somewhat difficulties to maintain that smile on her face. Just then, Taeyeon realizes where she has seen this girl before, she was that American girl that came into the restaurant with Tiffany this morning, "Right?" Brittany repeats herself again, trying to snap the idol in front of her from spacing out.

"Um, sorry, yes" said Taeyeon clumsily as she reaches out for the fluffy towels.

"Well okay! I guess that's all, just in case if you ever need any extra clean towels, you can request them from the gym which is by the pool" said Brittany, Taeyeon nodded cutely, so much going through her mind right now and she does not know where to begin, "Well, I guess that's all…I'll be leaving, thank you"

"No, wait" said Taeyeon quickly, closing the door behind Brittany after pulling the girl into her chalet, "Please don't be scared…" Taeyeon added.

"Okay…go on…how can I help you?"

"Mi- Tiffany…she's your…"

"Colleague" Brittany helps Taeyeon to fill in her sentence.

"Right, yes, that-"

"And she's also a friend of mine" Brittany looks around and it seem like is just the two of them alone now in the chalet, "Are you living here alone?" Taeyeon nodded, "Are you alone right now? Is it just us?" which Brittany got an answer of another head nod from Taeyeon.

"Well then, I would like to apologize firstly in hand and I don't care how it may screw me up"

"Huh"

"You're being an asshole this morning to my friend Tiffany, I get it, you're a superstar, but that poor girl has been crying whole night for some God damn reason that she wouldn't tell, that already begins with a swollen eyes and questioning me and you decide to screw things worsen by shouting at her when she was just trying to help"

Taeyeon jaw drop open.

"I'm sorry, but" Brittany sigh, knowing she probably has just put herself into a big trouble for being too honest towards their VIP guest, "this girl is a darling, she's so weak and nice…and she has been so troubled lately and she wouldn't even tell me anything about it, you know that kind of frustration is very tiring. Is like, I wanna help her so damn much but she wouldn't let me to"

Taeyeon closes her mouth back and nodded softly in understanding.

"You can complain me to the front desk for calling you an asshole, but fuhhhhhhhhh! It feels so damn good to throw it all out" Brittany sighs out as though she was relieved.

"I won't do that, don't worry" said Taeyeon.

#

Poses after poses, it was just the first shoot and already it took them about 4 hours to get a good shoot. The rest of the staffs that was on duty by the pool had the privilege to watch from afar the two beautiful idols looking all pretty with their full make up on. Hearing the news that has been travelling around amongst the staffs, Tiffany has made her way quickly over to the pool, "Minho" she waves and among the small crowd of where the staffs gathered to watch the photoshoot, she garner the attention from the tall tanned guy that she's been wanting to call out for, he smiled at her and jogs his way to where she is at, "She's with me on duty" Minho informs one of the private securities that the entertainment company has brought with them, they nodded and stood aside to allow Tiffany enters the premise.

"Have they started?" ask Tiffany in cheerful tone, which made Minho to look at her.

He smiles brightly, "Well, someone is in a good mood" he teases.

Tiffany rolls her eyes at his teasing but quickly head over to where she could peek Taeyeon on the photoshoot, she tips on her toes, but being the senior there, Minho easily made his way to the front, he pulls Tiffany along with him, every single thing being witness by that smiling idol, whose smile disappear almost immediately at the sight she is witnessing not far away from her.

_She's so beautiful… _Tiffany looks over at Taeyeon with adoration, she smile at the sight how professional Taeyeon is having pictures after pictures taken. Being so eager to have a closer look from afar, Tiffany took one step not looking at the pile of water sitting on the ground where she's about to step, causing her to leap forward. Taeyeon's eyes widens, afraid that Tiffany will fall forward and into the other children pool in front of her where she's leaning forward at. But her surprised was wiped off as soon as she witness that pair of muscular tanned skin arms wrapping around Tiffany's waist to pull her back to safety. Taeyeon watch how Tiffany turn around, laughing together with the guy who just saved her life and she mumbles something which Taeyeon is too far to hear what it is but probably she's thanking the guy.

"THAT'S A WRAP" shouts the director and photographer who took the last shoot and ends the first shooting session.

"30 minutes break for my idols" Yuri announces.

Taeyeon and Jessica was both on a float as their photoshoot ended being in the middle of the pool, as the crew and assistant helps Jessica out, Taeyeon was trying to kick her legs in the pool because there is only one thing in her mind right now, she wants to get out of the pool and away of that sight she witnessed not long ago. But her impatient thoughts made her acts too fast, the float was tittering left and right and finally flipped all the way to its right when Taeyeon lean to one side to reach out for the side of the pool, sending her off balance and flips completely off, she hit her forehead against the wall of the pool the moment she was flipped off.

Kicking her way up, the crew gasps loudly at the sight they saw the moment Taeyeon pushes herself out from the pool with both her palms. Taeyeon look at how they looks at her, they were shock and worried. Taeyeon felt something running down her forehead, drips passed her eyelashes.

"Yah Kim Tae Yeon" Yuri kneels to where Taeyeon is at and Seolhyun came with a towel to press up against Taeyeon's forehead.

"What's wrong?" asked Taeyeon.

"You have a cut on your forehead Taengoo" said Jessica who is already beside Taeyeon in a blink of an eye. Taeyeon hears murmurs behind her, she sees how Tiffany was looking over worriedly at her. Her expression becomes an annoyed one when she sees the guy standing next to Tiffany.

"I'll take some rest" Taeyeon mumbles and stumbles to get on her feet, Seolhyun quickly helps to steady the girl but Taeyeon signals the girl that she's fine, "I'll be back in half an hour" she said to Yuri who nodded and didn't bother to argue with the girl knowing the situation she is in right now.

Taeyeon walks to the pier and took a sit there, having her feet dangling over the end of the pier. She has the towel pressed up hard against her forehead, taking it off as she takes a look at it, she sees the blood staining on the towel. Taeyeon hears footsteps against the wooden pier, she feels how the sound of the footsteps stops when its near her, she guessing it's either Seolhyun or…the person she has misses a lot throughout this few months. Turning her head around, their eyes met awkwardly.

Taeyeon turns her head back around to the view in front of her, ignoring the presence behind her.

Tiffany knew she has to step up if she wants to save this relationship, so she took a seat right next to Taeyeon and follow suit, dangling her feet at the edge of the pier. She looks at Taeyeon, finally, for the first time she has known Taeyeon for so long, she sees a different sides of Taeyeon, an insecure nervous Kim Tae Yeon that she never knew had these sides of hers after all.

"How's the forehead?" asked Tiffany softly in hesitant, but she's genuinely worried since she saw the faces of the crews.

Taeyeon lift the towel off and looks at it, the blood stain remains the same, not darker, "Seemingly have stop" she answers shortly.

With all guts, even when she remembers Yuri clearly stated that Taeyeon is a time ticking bomb, but she believes if she took the initiative with much more guts and bravery, and not backing off instead when every time Taeyeon pushes her away, things might just change. This is what she prefers to do, instead of having to be scared or worried how Taeyeon might _explode _if she's to persistent, isn't this all life about? Give it a try to at least know where it'll bring you to, what it can gives you.

"Can I…have a look at it?" she asked gently, she was shock that she finally said it after so much doubt and hesitation running in her mind, she gulps when Taeyeon looks at her, but worries took over her nervousness when the sight of the cut is in her way. Tiffany reaches out to grab hold of the chin in between her forefinger and middle finger to turn Taeyeon's face completely to her direction, "It looks like a scratch thankfully…."

Taeyeon felt Tiffany's finger caress her forehead, at the cut she believes. Awkwardly, Taeyeon pulls her chin away from Tiffany's grasp by backing her head behind.

"Do you remember how you told me that he claims that you saved his life and he owes you, he then becomes your friend…and I, allowed all that to bypass my eyes and not realizing the danger I've put you into" said Taeyeon all of a sudden like a confession.

Nor did Tiffany would expect Taeyeon to suddenly talk about the past again, especially about _this_incident.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "I gotta get back to my second photoshoot, talk later"

"But…"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany as she stood up.

"Is not even half an hour yet…" Tiffany finishes her sentence.

Couldn't help it at Tiffany's pure innocence when it comes to this honest spill out, Taeyeon beamed a small smile before reaching over to pat Tiffany on the head, "Like I said, talk later"

As Taeyeon leaves, Brittany walk pass her, walking the opposite way, they greeted each other with a short smile before Taeyeon makes her way back to where the rest of her crews were resting at.

_At least she didn't give any cold shoulders… _Tiffany thought to herself as Brittany joins her, she looks at Brittany, "Why are you…suddenly knitting?" she almost giggle out seeing how Brittany has the thread all knotted up.

"Just trying out a new hobby, what did you talk about with the idol?" ask Brittany.

"Just looking at her cut"

"Ohh" Brittany hums, "Help me" she said shortly before pulling Tiffany hand to her as she wraps thread around her finger, Tiffany on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Taeyeon didn't even bother to care what Brittany is doing.

#

She turn on the lights in the dorm as she enters, a bright golden present sits at the middle of the table in the living room, she takes her jacket off and puts it on the couch and walks pass it to make her way to the table, surprise to see her name written on the card that stuck on the present box. She sat on the couch as she grabs the present box into her hands, "Brittany?" she calls out loud but no response to her calling. Tiffany took the card and turns it around to find a I'm Sorry written at the back of the card. Seeing that it has her name written on the present box, she unwrap the present wrapper to find a Samsung phone box now sitting on her lap.

_Taeyeon?_

Quickly getting onto her feet with the box held in her hand, she picks her jacket up from the couch and heads towards the private chalet in the golf cart. Knocking on the door that Taeyeon is living in but there was no answer to it. Tiffany frowns, her mind is rather messy right now. She wonders where is Taeyeon at and she wants to ask her what's the meaning to all of these, the new phone and stuffs. Besides, Taeyeon promised that they would talk it out soon once her photoshoot is done. _Well, it's done, but where are you…._

Tiffany hears a loud happy giggles behind her, just as she turns around, Tiffany sees an American kid running pass her in a dashing mode where she couldn't even stop him even if she wants to. _Shit! This is a private chalet! How did he get passed the securities? _Knowing they would be getting in big trouble with Lucas, Tiffany quickly runs after the boy who disappeared into the private beach area. She finds the cute blonde boy stood near the shore, smiling at her as she looks at him.

"Hey…" she calls out gently as she closing in onto him, "You shouldn't be here, you know…where are your parents?" she rest her palms on her knees as she bends over her body to have her face at the same height with the small boy.

The blonde kid turn around to face Tiffany with a huge playful smile on his face, he was so adorable that Tiffany can't help but to pat his head, playing with his hair.

"Let's go find your daddy and mummy, okay?" said Tiffany but instead of answering Tiffany, he place a finger on his own lips which made Tiffany tilts her head questionably.

He tips slightly on his toes as he kisses Tiffany on the cheek in surprise. She looks at the kid who snickers cunningly right now and once again place a finger against his lips again as he then took off, running back to the private chalet, Tiffany stood straight again but she was more than surprise to see the person standing at the beach now with her, with her arms hidden behind her.

_Tae?_

And as though Taeyeon could read what her mind is saying, this time, Taeyeon is the one who place a finger against her lips, she smiles again before pulling an art block out from behind her and place it up against her chest level. On the art block, Taeyeon has written a few words on it with a black marker pen.

DON'T SAY A WORD

She flips the page.

REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WHEN THIS SAME ACT HAPPENS?

Tiffany nodded and Taeyeon flipped to another page again.

REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I WILL WAIT FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT?

At this moment, Tiffany could feel tears filling in her eyes, she nodded her head and waited for Taeyeon to flip the next page.

I'M SORRY BUT I FEEL INSECURE…

COME WITH ME.

STAY WITH ME.

FOREVER.

BE THE WOMAN BEHIND MY SUCCESS IN THE FUTURE.

"Tae…" Tiffany tried to step forward but Taeyeon took a step back and flip to the next page.

I STILL LOVE YOU.

DO YOU STILL LOVE ME THOUGH?

Tiffany nods her head, a hand covering over mouth as tears finally spilled out from her eyes as she blinks. Taeyeon remains calm and compose. She drops the art block on her side and walk her way to where Tiffany is at, but she needn't need to go far as Tiffany runs at her way, the two crashes their bodies together into a tight hug, Taeyeon kisses Tiffany on the forehead.

"I just needed some time to get myself through that insecure phase…" Taeyeon whispers as her lips were slightly pressed up against Tiffany's forehead.

It made Tiffany hugs Taeyeon even tighter.

"When you told me how Minho has made you feel so comfortable, I thought I would've loss you" Taeyeon admits quietly, "I don't know, I just want to even think of not having you in my life as mine"

"We were just friends" Tiffany mumbles.

Taeyeon chuckles, "Wait, who? Us?" she jokes, earning a slap from Tiffany at her chest, "Tell me" she usher gently.

"Me and him" she blushes and half thank God that her face is hidden in Taeyeon's chest.

Taeyeon hums in approval, "And…how about us then?"

Tiffany finally looks at Taeyeon, smiles displaying across their faces right now as they look at each other. This is what both of them admires among their relationship, one day they could have a huge argument, but it only takes a hug and look in the eyes for them to be melting again for each other.

Tiffany jutted her lips and Taeyeon lean forward to give it a peck, "Hmm?" Taeyeon hums, telling Tiffany that she is still waiting for her answer.

"Us?" Tiffany giggles, she felt Taeyeon's arms around her waist tightens, "Well…I'm the woman behind your success…"

"Yeaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taeyeon carries Tiffany up, lifting her up that her feet is off ground as she spins the girl a few times, the two of them chuckles, "Come home with me" said Taeyeon as she press her forehead up against Tiffany's.

"..what"

"I've bought a small café in Seoul near Yuri's building for you to start up your baking career…" said Taeyeon, "Please don't be mad at me for making such a decision, but I've thought long enough and I really want to bring you home with me, don't tell me to leave this place behind knowing you'll stay here instead…cos I can't…I honestly, just can't"

"Do you know how silly you sound like right now?"

"I don't care" said Taeyeon proudly, "Whatever it takes to have you back"

"My heart never left you" finally, Tiffany admits truthfully.

"Good to know" she kisses Tiffany on the forehead again, "Good to know" she repeats.

"My heart keeps aching for you when I was here…honestly"

"But you never said so"

"I was trying to focus on my work!" Tiffany defends herself.

"Are you ready to have a new life with me now then?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, questioningly.

"I'm serious about this" Taeyeon added.

"Tae…"

"I agreed to let you come here without thinking much because I love you and I sincerely supports you, but it takes an effort to make a better change, let me take the effort now" said Taeyeon, "You want to forget the past and start anew, your anew is with me being in your life…lets have it start that way…can we..?"

Only soft snickering were heard when Tiffany was trying to quickly unlock the door to her form, once she did so, she take a peek inside of the dorm to make sure the coast is clear. Being too impatient, Taeyeon stand on her toes to poke her head above Tiffany's head to peek in as well. She let out a groan and pushes gently on Tiffany's back causing the girl to stumble a few steps into the dorm.

"Yah" Tiffany scolds, pretending to glare at Taeyeon who walked in and locked the door thereafter.

"There's obviously no one-mmm!"

Tiffany already had one hand covering Taeyeon's mouth to silent the girl for good as she look down the hallway that leads to Brittany's room, she looks at the gap in between the door and the floor, and there was no lights. Tiffany gasps a bit when Taeyeon wraps her arms around of Tiffany's waist tightly. Surprised, Tiffany's hand falls back to her side and Taeyeon pulled her in closer.

"Shut me another way" said Taeyeon, leaning in as she kisses Tiffany on the lips.

Tiffany allowed Taeyeon to kiss her but she shut her lips tight when Taeyeon tried to slip her tongue in, the latter groan in dismay, Tiffany chuckles in reply to the reaction from Taeyeon.

"My room is just right there" Tiffany nods her head to _tell _Taeyeon where her room is at.

"Cool"

Tiffany stops Taeyeon from pulling her along, "I have a few cups that I've left earlier this morning, let me get them wash and I'll come join you…" Taeyeon let out another protest through her deep groan.

"5 minutes, that's all I'm asking for Kim Tae Yeon"

"You only want 5 minutes? That's it? How about me? Don't you need me?"

Tiffany pinches both sides of Taeyeon cheeks with her fingers, stretching it at all angles.

"Since when did you gotten so cute?" Tiffany tease.

"Since you left me and that I miss you, these are all natural cuteness, Mi"

A smile appears on Tiffany's face when she hears how Taeyeon calls her.

"Just 5" said Tiffany promisingly, not wanting to prolong the small debate they are having, Taeyeon knew no matter what- her girlfriend will still insist to get the dishes was anyway. She nodded and makes her way to Tiffany's room.

Tiffany could only blush to herself as she quickly washes the cup and rinses it off in any fastest way she possibly could, just so she could spend more time with Taeyeon. With the thoughts of Taeyeon waiting for her in her room, Tiffany is just plain happy with that. With the fact that she will be in Taeyeon's arms in a few more minutes.

Tiffany opens the door to her bedroom, the first thing her eyes saw was that person lying on her bed, playing with the Rubik cube in her hands with the Iron Man mask on.

Taeyeon turn around to look at Tiffany, "That's-" she looks at the watch worn around her wrist, "1 minute and 36 seconds late, Mi"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, closing the door after her. Tiringly made her way to the bed, sitting right next to Taeyeon near the edge.

"Lets talk shall we?" Tiffany begins, she watch how quiet Taeyeon is being while trying to solve the Rubik Cube, "Hmm?"

Taeyeon place the Rubik Cube aside, "Anything that you want" she gets up, sitting upright close to Tiffany, their faces only inches apart, "Anything, Mi"

Tiffany giggles seeing the Iron Man mask up close, she reaches out to push the mask goes upwards- revealing Taeyeon face hidden behind it, "That's better" she leans in for a kiss.

#

Tiffany could hear her alarm blasting out loud, a smile replaced her annoyed face when she realize today is different. She is waking up to being with someone she loves in the same bed with her. Today tells her a lot, she realize it tells her so much on how much she loves having Taeyeon around. Looking below her, her smile becomes brighter, probably the brightest in her life when she finds Taeyeon cuddling her, with her head resting on her tummy, facing directly at her. Tiffany uses her forefinger to tap the tip of Taeyeon's nose a few times before the idol stirs in her sleep.

"Wake up" she calls out softly onto the sleeping latter.

Taeyeon swap Tiffany's disturbing finger away from disturbing her sleep, she groans and nuzzle her nose into Tiffany's body before wrapping her arms around Tiffany waist, tightly.

"Tae…I've got work to do"

"No" she mumbles, crossing her arms now instead of remaining it around Tiffany waist.

"Tae…I'm not kidding" she frowns a bit, not wanting to be late for work because she has no idea what she should tell the senior if she does. She can't tell them that her girlfriend, Kim Tae Yeon, doesn't let her go to work.

"So am I" said Taeyeon who finally open her eyes, blinking cutely at Tiffany.

Tiffany beams a frown at Taeyeon but can't help it, her fingers run through Taeyeon's fringe.

"I've got Yuri's help to talk your way out"

"What"

Tiffany stops whatever that she's doing, trying to understand Taeyeon better.

"You're coming back with me, so we need to tell your manager about it…even if there's a penalty for it…for this 24 hours resignation, Yuri will sort it out. She promised."

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany pushes Taeyeon off indirectly as she sat up, "You can't do that"

Taeyeon sat up as well, "I thought we have come to a decision last night? You said you won't mind getting involved into baking…"

"Yes" Tiffany snaps, "But I never said I would quit here either" Tiffany closes her mouth when she sees how Taeyeon looks at her with shock.

"Not for now at least…" Tiffany quickly added.

"When then?" Taeyeon cross her arms, "I don't want to go home without you"

"Tae..all of these- is just too sudden, do you understand me?"

Taeyeon sits up, facing Tiffany with her legs crossed, "I do, but I'm not going to let you go out of my sight either from now onwards, I've told you last night, don't expect me to leave here without you coming home with me and I'm serious. Your hobby is baking, here I have this brilliant plan already all layout nicely for you to go after your hobby and making it as your work…" Taeyeon reaches out to hold Tiffany's hand in hers, "Doing something you love, is more meaningful isn't it?"

"…"

"I know the main reason you came here was to _escape _in some kind of ways" said Taeyeon.

"Look" she added, "If you think not seeing me is in a way helping you to find yourself, alright fine, then I'll try my best to look at you from afar, just text me when you don't want to see me that day, I promise, I won't be in your sight…not until when you want me to" she finished.

Tiffany can't help but to smile a little, "You would this….all for me?" she grasp the hold even tighter of their hands.

Taeyeon squeezes her hand a few times to assure her about it, nodding her head.

"I would do anything and everything for you"

"Then what kind of bitch am I if say no to all this sincerity and love" she leaps forward and hug Taeyeon tightly by wrapping her arms around the idol's neck.

#

"I'm going to miss you noona" Jackson steps forward to pull Tiffany into his arms, Taeyeon tried to remain calm and compose because to some of Tiffany's colleagues here right now in the dorm who came to bid Tiffany a goodbye, doesn't know the real relationship in between her and Tiffany. To them, she just someone who Tiffany will work for after leaving here.

"I'm going to miss all of you here" said Tiffany as she's tearing up.

Didn't see it coming, Minho sits further towards the edge of the couch so that he could reach out to take Tiffany's hand in his. When he did so, Tiffany immediately turns to look at Taeyeon. The idol's expressions were as shock and surprise as herself, but she could see how Taeyeon's expression darkens the next second after feeling shock. But she can't make things too obvious in front of her colleague, she forces herself to look away and look back at Minho.

"This is your second home, remember, you can always come back here…anytime, that you want" said Minho.

Tiffany uses her left hand to give a few thank you pat on Minho's hand that was holding her right hand.

Taeyeon felt herself losing control in controlling her expressions and emotions at that moment when it happens right in front of her eyes, she scowl and got off from the couch all of a sudden with such big actions, causing them to look at her.

"Toilet" she said shortly and leaves the living room for Tiffany and her colleagues.

Once she has the toilet door close, she had her back leans against the sink, pressing up against her butt as she crosses her arms across her chest, telling herself to calm down and that it was only Tiffany's colleague who were just saying their goodbyes. A knock coming from the door on outside, startle the idol.

"Hold up" she said as she takes one look of herself in the mirror before unlocking the door.

Only to see Tiffany waiting at the door, outside.

"Hey" Taeyeon tries to sound casual, but her eyes were open slightly bigger than how they were naturally shape and that made Tiffany smiles, seeing how hard Taeyeon is trying to compose herself.

"Hi…what are you doing?" asked Tiffany.

Taeyeon lets out an unsettling chuckle, she steps out from the toilet and make her way to where Tiffany's bed is at, "Toilet business of course…you're so funny, Mi" the reason why she was trying to not show her jealousy was because she already have Tiffany agreed to coming home to Seoul with her, she doesn't want to Tiffany to look at her as someone being demanding or hogging her,

"Am I?" Tiffany crosses her arms and looks at Taeyeon, staying at where she was in the beginning.

"…"

"Because, I'm not going to live with someone who doesn't flush or washes after using the toilet…"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany after the girl said so when she totally gets it, the hidden message behind it, she quickly makes her way to where Tiffany is at, holding Tiffany by the waist, "What did you say, Mi?"

"Isn't that part of your plan?" Tiffany ask.

Taeyeon tilts her head.

"Staying with you…?" Tiffany gasp, "Or was I thinking too much? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing" she pretends to tease Taeyeon.

"Anni anni anni" Taeyeon stops the girl from thinking too much, "This is what I want, but I just doesn't know how to say it…or where should I start…" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Tae…right now, I do want everything to have something to do with you…but someday, if the past flashes in my mind again, my feelings may differ-"

"I'll be there to hold onto you until you calm down and know that I'm the best for you in your life…Mi, I can't promise you that I'll be the best lover you'll have in your life, but I can promise to not be the worse but also the one that tries hard in all kind of ways to make you happy" said Taeyeon with confidence.

"Life isn't perfect, things are sometimes misfit until we decide that it fits…" said Tiffany.

"Like a puzzle…every piece of the puzzles are different, but it'll be easier to have the picture fix, if there's two person who will do it together" said Taeyeon, who reaches out to hold both of Tiffany's hands, "Let's fix it…whether is fixing a puzzle or completing it together, we'll have each other"

Tiffany smiles as she nodded her head, she don't just see Taeyeon as the idol that everyone was dying to have or to know. There's something about this girl that capture her attention, her heart. She didn't know what are the good deeds she did in her past life but to deserve Taeyeon as hers in this life. She admit that they have one or two rough patch in their relationship and what happened to her was totally unpredictable, she was scarred, but she has Taeyeon here, who is trying to replace the old scar in her heart, with her real genuine love.

Right now, she has one simple wish.

She wishes to be the woman that fulfill with every needs for Taeyeon and she's determine to be one.


	42. Chapter 42

"Sunbaenim, we'll take our leave first if there's nothing else we can help for today"

Taeyeon who has sat at the desk in her personal recording room that Yuri has given to her as a gift, turn around to look at the new trainees who stood at the door, she flash them a smile before waving goodbye to them. They smile and bowed in return, leaving the door slightly open as they leaves.

Taeyeon take a look at the music sheet stuck underneath her arm, she then picks her phone up and read the text message she receives an hour ago. Finally, according to the text message saying to meet up in an hour from then, the time has come. Taeyeon keeps her pen into her pencil case, she stands up with a sore back only to finally realize to herself how long she has sat on the chair. If it wasn't for the fact that Tiffany told her to drop by the shop later after an hour to pick her up, Taeyeon wouldn't have stayed too long and alone in the office.

Picking her handbag up, Taeyeon search for her car keys as she starts walking to the elevator, bringing her to the basement where she has park her car since earlier this morning. Drove out from the private basement car park, she half thanked that it was late night and there was almost just a few pedestrian on the road. Looking at the time on her watch, she realized it was already half an hour passed midnight.

The first traffic light turns green and she make a left turn which lead her to the street across Yuri's building, making another turn on the left and she's already behind the alley of the shops on the street.

Taeyeon picks up a small car remote control and pressed on the blue button, that opens up the end of the shops back garage door, sliding upwards, again, Taeyeon makes another left turn to park into the garage.

Once she has her car parked nicely inside in the garage, she pressed on the blue button again on the remote to have the garage door slides close before getting out of the car, to ensure herself no one will see her in this shop at this hour.

#

Her shop has actually closed since 3 hours ago, but she stayed back so she could try to make a few more new flavors of cupcakes that she plans to add onto her menu in her bakery café- if it's a success. But after trying twice, the flavor didn't really turn out the way she thought it would be, she spend more time again to go through on the list. She wonder what she did wrong, have she incidentally added more or too less on any ingredient.

Alone in the baking room, she's kind of enjoying the quiet night of her after working hours. Ever since Taeyeon dropped by to have a tea break with her juniors few days ago, fans has been coming in to the café, randomly ordering there is on the menu for as long as they hope to catch a glimpse of the idol coming again but of course, with one text message from Tiffany to warningly let her know in advance not to create such stir in her café, the idol did as she was told.

Another reason she preferred for Taeyeon to temporarily not visit her during working hours was only because she couldn't fully focus on the work she needs to do to run a café because of the deep stare that Taeyeon could not help not doing. Tiffany doesn't want their unconsciousness from their expressions gets caught and lead to another rumor. The first time when Taeyeon came, already there was rumor going on around the internet saying that Taeyeon was looking over at the lady boss of the owner of the café, with interest.

Tiffany was worried that it may become an issue whereas Taeyeon finds the need to laugh about it and was actually quite proud of it, that others could see her love towards Tiffany. That night was crazy, Tiffany was pretty pissed by Taeyeon's carelessness, it was the first time ever since they came back from Maldives and Tiffany threw Taeyeon's pillow and blankets out from the master bedroom.

But everything was fixed the next morning when Taeyeon made a beautiful breakfast with a bouquet of flowers sitting on the tray next to the bowl of yogurt. With an addition of cute puppy face begging for forgiveness from Taeyeon, everything becomes smooth again.

Back to reality.

Tiffany hears sound coming from the back of her kitchen, which is where her store and garage is at, it didn't take long for a pair of arms find its way to wrap around her waist, tightly.

"You're done?" asked Tiffany with a smile on her face, feeling something pressing up on the base of her neck, she knows this signals her to finish everything else quietly before the girl behind her starts whining about it.

"Yes" Taeyeon sighs, "But I guess you're not?"

Taeyeon crossed her arms near her waist area as she stood back, leaning her waist against the baking stove behind as she watch her girlfriend starts cleaning the baking table.

"15 minutes" Tiffany briefly turn her head around to look and smile at Taeyeon as her hands continues to pick up the eggshells sitting on the table, throwing it into an empty bowl once she's done collecting them with how much her hand can fit.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "You said that like an hour ago" she didn't know when but how, perhaps during the time when she rolled her eyes, but Tiffany is already close up in front of her, smirking to her in a flirtatious kind of ways.

"Why are you beginning to pick up such habit of rolling your eyes? You were complaining about it when you first met me, remember?" Tiffany teases, smirking at Taeyeon who is grinning back at her.

"Perhaps is because I have a half American girlfriend to begin with?" Taeyeon smirks, her hands were already on its way to the back of Tiffany's body, undoing the string of the apron, "Come on please, babe" said Taeyeon pleadingly as she place her lips on Tiffany's shoulder.

"It's been a whole day, I'm tired…I need a good rest, Mi" said Taeyeon in her tired voice.

Tiffany kisses Taeyeon on the forehead before going back to where she has left a minute again as she continues packing.

"Just 15 minutes, Tae…that is all I'm asking for…you know leaving such mess behind ca-"

"Can attract rodents" Taeyeon help to finish the sentences that she has been hearing for the past couple of weeks.

Tiffany smile at Taeyeon, "Good you know" she said with a wink, picking up the whisk, she makes her way around the table to exit the baking room, she stops before exiting as she sees how Taeyeon rubs the back of her neck, her face looking exhausted.

"I'll let you help bath me when we're home" added Tiffany, she almost laughed out loud seeing how the exhaustion turns into a bright and hopeful perverted face instead in almost a split second.

"Did you say give you another hour? I'm totally cool with that" Taeyeon did an 'okay' signal with her fingers which finally made Tiffany breaks out in disbelief laughter as she shakes her head, walking away and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mi" Taeyeon calls out in a louder voice so that Tiffany who is in the kitchen can hear her all the way from the baking room.

"YES?"

Taeyeon smiles just on hearing Tiffany's reply, "Do you mind if I use your phone? Mine is drained"

"SURE"

Taeyeon walks over to one of the baking stove where the corner of it has a small countertop, she search through Tiffany's open handbag to pull the handphone out, looking up at the door of entering the baking room to ensure Tiffany is not there, Taeyeon sneakily smile herself mischievously before pulling the note pen out from Tiffany's Samsung note5.

Tiffany is going on her fastest past to wash the utensils and stuffs she has used for her baking process but at the same time, she have to make sure she got all the bits scraped off. It wasn't only until her eyes felt someone is watching her from the side, she sees Taeyeon leaning on the door frame on her side, watching her with a smile.

"I'll be in the car, okay?" said Taeyeon, Tiffany nodded her head and Taeyeon left.

Once she's done, Tiffany walks back into the baking room where she finds her handbag is at, she make a promise to herself to remember to remind Taeyeon to not simply leave her phone around at another place after using it, since her phone now is sitting by the side of the handbag instead of its previous place- in her handbag.

Wiping her hands dry on the apron, Tiffany took it off and hangs it on the hook behind the door of the baking room. Walking over to the corner countertop, she picks her phone up and naturally presses the button to check if there are any messages or calls that she needs to attend to. But as soon as she unlocks her phone, the main page was open up in a yellow note with a kid-like drawing on it, but kid-like or not, it made her smile.

Taeyeon can be the most beautiful and talented person in the world, but her drawing says otherwise, especially with a note pen, not many could even write well with it. But what Taeyeon did, made Tiffany day.

A finger holding what seems to be like, a ring and a message asking if she would marry her?

Tiffany went to the garage where Taeyeon is already having her eyes shut in the car, entering the car, it woke Taeyeon up.

"Done" she smiles.

"Yes" Tiffany puts the seatbelt on.

Taeyeon watch on, wondering why Tiffany didn't say anything else, _have she not see her phone? _"Where's your phone, Mi?"

"In my bag, why?" Tiffany looks at her with a blank expression.

What was supposed to be, a proposal night is probably an aborted mission for Taeyeon tonight.

"Nothing" Taeyeon smiles a bit before pressing on the remote to have the garage door open as she reverse her car slowly, totally missing that smile on Tiffany's face who has been watching her.

When they arrive in Taeyeon's penthouse, Tiffany announced that her stomach is feeling unwell. As soon as Taeyeon unlocks the door, Tiffany barge in and heads towards their master bedroom.

As usual, whenever Tiffany has a sick stomach or a period cramp, Taeyeon will make a cup of tea for Tiffany, the girl lock her penthouse door and immediately heads to the kitchen.

Filling the teapot with water, she puts it over the stove and have it turn off so she could brew some tea for her sick girlfriend who's probably having a hard time in the bathroom now. Just as Taeyeon turn around, she was startle by the other presence behind her.

Tiffany with an Iron Mask on.

Taeyeon can't help but to chuckle inaudibly as she witness such sight and Tiffany seeing so, accidentally chuckles as well.

"What are you doing? Does your stomach still…." She steps forward, wanting to reach out for Tiffany but instead of embracing her, like they usually would do, Tiffany took a step backwards, with a hand signaling Taeyeon to stop, "…hurt?" Taeyeon look at Tiffany in puzzle, wondering why tonight, is the girl suddenly acting so weirdly, usually she's the weird and dorky one.

Taeyeon watch as Tiffany has her other hand reaches into her pocket to pull something out from her pants.

"Mi…"

Tiffany pulls her phone out and unlocks it before showing it directly to Taeyeon what she did.

Taeyeon's eyes widens when she sees a different note, a different drawing, not drew by her, but seemingly enough to believe, Tiffany's drawing. A big smile appears on Taeyeon's face, this time when she steps forward, Tiffany no longer stops her.

"Thank you, cutie" said Taeyeon as she goes even closer to Tiffany.

Taeyeon reaches out to slowly and carefully lift the mask off Tiffany, she smile at the sight of Tiffany's slightly sweaty red face, even Tiffany's fringe is sticking together messily.

"How do people breathe in the mask" Tiffany complains.

Taeyeon uses the sleeve of her shirt to wipe around Tiffany's red cheeks, "Need some oxygen? CPR?"

Tiffany smiles sheepishly before nodding her head and see Taeyeon lean in, giving her a good kiss.

"Mrs. Kim Mi Young"

"Eww, it sounds weird" Tiffany pretends to look disgusted.

"Weird? What! Live with it! You said yes anyway" Taeyeon drops the mask onto the kitchen floor and reaches out to sweep Tiffany off her feet, carrying her in a bridal style of way.

"Mmm" Tiffany frowns, looking as though she has regretted saying yes to such.

"Oh don't you dare hesitate whether you've did the right thing or not" said Taeyeon as she carries Tiffany and heads to their room.

Tiffany tightens her arms around Taeyeon's neck even tighter, "I never hesitate when I choose you in the first place…" Tiffany place a kiss at the corner of Taeyeon's lips, the two smile.

"So…marriage huh" said Taeyeon in a teasing way.

"Yes…and where are we at now, my hubby Tae?" Tiffany jokes in return.

Taeyeon kick their bedroom door open, steps inside and giving a strong back kick, sending the door shut. Taeyeon signals Tiffany to look over at their bed not far from in front of them.

"Honeymoon"

"Already?" Tiffany asks in a pretentious disbelief tone until Taeyeon threw her onto the bed, causing her to laugh out loud.

Taeyeon unbutton her shirt and climbs on top of Tiffany, showing her body with just bra on. She smirks seeing how no matter how many times she has let Tiffany seen her nakedness but the girl is always amazed by her body, so does the opposite way.

Tiffany lets out a chuckle as she runs her palm around Taeyeon's abs.

"My hubby is so full of herself" said Tiffany and Taeyeon prop on her elbow, leaning in closer to Tiffany's face.

"She has always been this way"

"I've learned how to love and accept that"

"Don't leave her please" Taeyeon reaches out to take hold of Tiffany's hand, giving it a kiss before pressing it on her own cheek, "I love you"

"She won't ever…she left once, and that was enough to make her realize how much she wanted you" Tiffany replies.

"Thank you" Taeyeon leans in kissing Tiffany on the nose, "So" she lifts her head up again to look at Tiffany, "Where are we again?" she grins playfully.

"Honeymoon"

"Exactly"

And the two leans in, giving each other another kiss which they know won't be their last, only more to come, in their future together.


End file.
